The Subspace Emissary
by Dark Eagle91
Summary: All Samantha wanted was a spa day with her mother. What she gets is more than she bargained for. A sequel to 'The Tournament.' Rated M to be safe.
1. Change of Plans

**Chapter 1: Change of Plans**

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm excited to announce that this is the sequel to my first story. I'm excited to continue writing and I'm still working on being a better writer. So I'm hoping for some constructive criticism and I'm hoping to get some pointers where I can write and make this story more enjoyable for everyone. Please read and let me know what you think. I'm going to work hard on this and I will say that I may make some minor changes to the storyline, but I'll try to keep it as close as I can. I look forward to writing this and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

 _Bzzt…Bzzt…Bzzt…_ The alarm clock went off. Samantha lazily moved her hand over towards the alarm clock and tapped the snooze button. Four years ago, the oldest daughter, and future queen of Hyrule, Samantha Grace Aran, fought against her mother, Samus Aran, in a finals match to determine who'd be the champion and after pulling out all the stops, Samantha beat out the woman who trained her and taught her how to fight. And just before you think it couldn't get any better for the young princess, she received a proposal from her long time boyfriend, Marcus McCloud after she had won. The year after that, she reclaimed her title and became the first back-to-back superstar of the next generation of fighters. Then, in the last two years, she had some unfortunate circumstances. She missed last year's tournament due to food poisoning and she missed this year's tournament due to a sprained ankle; and that was just the beginning. Her best friend and younger sister, Virginia Lynn Hyrule, had accepted a job in the Aloha region the same day Samantha won her first championship and after she had left, Virginia hadn't come back in four years. She'd communicate from time to time, but lately, she hadn't been calling. Samantha sat up and an eevee popped her head up and happily chirped at the young woman.

"Hey Vivi." Samantha gently rubbed the young Pokémon's head. "How ya doing, girl?" Eevee chirped happily and nuzzled her head against Samantha's. The young princess sat up and walked towards the bathroom. She began brushing her teeth and thought about that day. Her sister was gone, and her mother was gone as well. A year and a half ago, Samus' power suit was stolen from the castle and desperate to find it again, she reached out to every contact she had in an attempt to find it. Then a week ago, one of her sources told her that they had something. Samus packed a few things, kissed her family goodbye, and left; leaving Zelda, Samantha, Alexander, and Jackson alone in the castle. Now, Samantha loved her family; she loved people of Hyrule, she loved the people who worked at the castle, but she was lonely. Her friends weren't around anymore; she didn't feel like leaving the castle, she felt alone. Usually she'd spend time with her mother, but Zelda was invested in the castle and spent less time with her family. She finished brushing her teeth and spat out in the sink before sighing.

' _I wish for…a change. A little excitement isn't a lot to ask for, is it?'_ Samantha thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, golden blonde hair seemed to shine, despite it being ruffled from her slumber last night. She removed her clothes and stepped in the shower and started washing her body. Today was the final match of the tournament and since Samantha wasn't in it, she didn't really feel like watching the match. After finishing the shower, she dried off and stepped out. She put on new clothes and left her bedroom followed by her loving pet. When she got downstairs, the other pets were already eating and other than them, there wasn't anyone at the table. Samantha sat down at one chair as a cook exited from the kitchen.

"Good morning, your highness. What are we having today?" He asked with a bright smile. Samantha simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Surprise me." She said as she rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. The cook left and another chair was pulled out next to her.

"Lady Samantha…is something wrong?" A voice asked. Samantha looked over and saw the senior maid and her mother's housekeeper.

"Hello, Lilly…I…" Samantha gave a louder sigh. "I miss Ginny." She said with a depressed tone. "I miss mom and…I just…I feel lonely. Like I wish I could spend time with mom again and yet, she's too busy with work and there isn't enough time to just hang out." Samantha's eyes started watering, but she tried to conceal her face.

"Samantha…" Another voice spoke up as Samantha looked in the other direction; it was her mother. Zelda pulled the chair next to her daughter.

"Mom…" Samantha sniffled. "I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I miss spending time with you." Samantha rubbed her eyes.

"I…" Zelda sighed as she looked down at the table. "I'm turning into my father, aren't I?" Zelda chuckled.

"A bit." Lilly admitted as Zelda sighed. "No, I swore I wouldn't do this. I would not be like him. I would not neglect my children the same way he neglected me." Zelda shook her head. "...which is why I've been planning a surprise for us."

"A surprise?" Samantha asked as her mother nodded. She handed her daughter a pamphlet that had palm trees and it looked like a beach design. She turned it over and started reading it.

"I've booked the four of us a vacation to Delfino Plaza." Zelda said with a smile. "Just think…you, me, the boys-"

"And one hundred of our finest guards to entertain us while you work." Samantha grumbled as she tossed the pamphlet on the table.

"No guards." Zelda said calmly. Samantha turned her head in surprise.

"…seriously?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

"The guards will assist us to the airport by the stadium, and after that, it's just the four of us. Plus, I've booked us for the spa treatment…well; I booked _us_ for the spa treatment. The boys are getting massages as well, but the rest of it will be just us." Zelda grabbed the pamphlet and opened it before handing it back to her daughter.

"Are you serious? Like, this is no joke? When do we leave?" Samantha rubbed her eyes and asked with excitement in her voice.

"We leave tonight. Tomorrow, we'll get foot and back massages, facials, body treatments, manicures, pedicures, a steam bath, sauna, hot tub…and that's just day one. We'll be gone for three weeks…I assume that's plenty of time to catch up on everything?" Samantha's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled before a startling realization as she looked down at the pets that were eating breakfast.

"But…what about-"

"My dear friend Malon will be swing by to bring our pets to the ranch. She'll take care of them while we're away. And your grandfather will take care of the kingdom while we're gone. I'm sorry I've been so busy with work and I haven't had time to spend with you or the boys. I'm trying my best, dear. You know that." Zelda held Samantha's hand.

"Yeah…I know that." Samantha said with a hint of sadness.

"Samantha, I know what you're feeling. My father…he was never around when I grew up. I promised I would not repeat that with my children. We'll attend the final match tonight and then we'll go." Samantha looked up like she couldn't believe what she heard.

"But mom-"

"Samantha, it's for the good of our country. If we do not show our support of the other kingdoms-"

"They'll turn their backs in our time of need. I know." Samantha pouted as Zelda placed one hand on her cheek.

"One hour. That's all I ask. After that, we'll head straight for the plaza. Just think about the spa." Zelda said. "Let's get a good breakfast in before we go." Samantha smiled and ate her breakfast. Zelda walked over to the kitchen and ordered breakfast while the boys ran down and sat at the table.

"Hey mom!" Jackson said with a smile on his face.

"Mom, are you coming with us? The final match is in a couple of hours." Alexander added. Zelda walked over and hugged her boys.

"I will be attending." Zelda said as the boys cheered. "And I have a surprise as well. When we come home, we'll be going on vacation."

"Vacation? Where are we going? Crimea?" Alex asked. "I can show Prince William how much better I've gotten with my sword skills."

"Or Yllistol? King Chrom and Queen Robin always tell the best stories." Jackson said.

"Those are good options, but I'm afraid they are wrong." Both boys looked a little upset, but were still excited that they were going on vacation. "We're going to Delfino Plaza…by the beach. Just the four of us." The boys cheered a bit louder when they heard the news.

"What is all the commotion?" A man asked as the table fell silent.

"Good morning, father." Zelda said with a bright smile. Zelda's father was an older man with tan skin, a white beard, and a red coat that he wore regularly. He was cheerful and kind in his old age, but he was more grateful that he could spend time with his grandchildren and advise his daughter and his daughter-in-law about how to run Hyrule. In the many years that Zelda and Samus have run Hyrule, they have accumulated many pointers given to them by the former King Daphnes.

"Good morning, my dearest daughter." Daphnes took a seat and quietly exhaled; his age was now starting to catch up to him. Zelda stood up and kissed her father's cheek before sitting down again. "What is causing all this commotion?"

"I have informed every one of our plans for a vacation." Zelda explained.

"I see. And the family is excited?"

"Among other things. We'll leave tonight. Now, are you sure you don't need someone else to run things while I'm gone? I can call Lucina, or Lucia, or Ranulf, or-"

"I will be fine, dear child. I am not incapable of mishandling the kingdom." Daphnes chuckled. "I will ensure that Hyrule continues to flourish."

"Alright…" Zelda said hesitantly. "But if you need any help, I left the phone number of the place we'll be staying at. Do not hesitate to call if anything-"

"Child…" Daphnes held up his hand, which stopped Zelda's voice. "You are on vacation…that is time for you to unwind. Worry not about the kingdom. I will be fine and so will Hyrule." He reassured his daughter. "You are deeply invested in Hyrule's well-being. That is a good trait to have for a queen." Daphnes smiled. "I suggest you leave. You might just make that final match." Zelda looked up at the clock as her food was placed in front of her. "We'll need to hurry." Zelda said. "Excuse me, Matthew." The chef turned around.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Oatmeal for the boys, please. Blueberry. And quickly, if possible." Zelda instructed. He bowed his head and entered the kitchen. The chef arrived with breakfast for the family and they ate together for the first time in awhile.

"Are we going to miss the match?" Jackson asked with a slight hint of disappointment. Deep down, Samantha hoped they could skip the whole thing and just go straight to Delfino Plaza.

"We might miss the introduction, but we'll make it. Samantha, can you inform the guards to bring a carriage to the front, please?" Zelda moved quickly and acted like a queen should. Samantha nodded and moved to the front of the castle.

"Morning m'lady." One guard said with a smile.

"Morning. Um…we need a carriage prepped."

"We'll have one ready in three minutes." The guard bowed his head and walked away to get a carriage ready for the family. Instead of going back inside, Samantha looked up at the beautiful sky and closed her eyes once again.

' _A little excitement…that's all I want.'_ Zelda exited the castle with the boys following close by.

"Did you tell your grandfather goodbye?" Zelda asked.

"I'll see him when I get back." She said.

"Go inside and say goodbye." Zelda instructed. "We'll wait." Zelda folded her arms as Samantha sighed.

"Fine." Samantha walked back inside where her grandfather and Lilly were sitting and talking quietly. Lilly saw Samantha return and quietly stopped speaking. Daphnes turned and saw her standing alone.

"Did you forget something?" Daphnes asked with concern.

"Just…forgot to say goodbye." Daphnes leaned down and Samantha kissed his cheek before kissing Lilly's cheek.

"You are just like your mother…" Daphnes said with a warm smile on his face. "Your grandmother…would be proud to see the kind of woman you've become."

"Thank you, grandpa." Samantha bowed her head and smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." She grabbed Lilly's hand and gently squeezed before leaving. Samantha, once again, exited the castle and entered the carriage the held her mother and her siblings. It took off as soon as she sat down.

"Samantha, I know you want to leave, but we must do these things to show our appreciation. The reputation of Hyrule is shown through our actions."

"I know, but…w-what about last year? Princess Lucina was absent and no one said anything." Samantha protested.

"Lucina missed the tournament for personal reasons." Zelda explained.

"Why can't we just say-?"

"Samantha that is enough." Zelda said with a stern tone. "It is one match. Just. One. Match. It is not going to kill you to attend one match. Just sit there, and when it's over, we'll go." Zelda placed both hands over her eyes. "You know I dislike getting angry with you…please, just let this go. I promise we'll make time for shopping and the beach." Zelda reasoned. Samantha thought about the beach and she decided to let it go.

"I suppose I can let it go…but I want a hot stone massage." Samantha smirked.

"Fine." Zelda smiled and held out her hand for Samantha to hold. Samantha grabbed her mother's hand and the two women quietly laughed as the carriage moved towards the stadium.

"When we get there, I'm playing volleyball." Alexander said with excitement in his voice.

"I'm going to build the biggest sandcastle." Jackson said to his brother. Zelda made her way to the front of the stadium to purchase tickets.

"I believe our tickets are on hold." Zelda informed the ticketholder.

"Ah! Zelda! Yes, we have your tickets. Peach left them here for you." She held out four tickets for her.

"Thank you." Zelda grabbed the tickets and walked into the stadium and found her seats in the very font row; right next to Peach.

"Hey!" Peach waved at her friend and Zelda sat next to her friend.

"Peach, thank you so much for the free tickets." Zelda said as she hugged her friend.

"Of course, Zelda. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you tickets?" Peach smiled and waved at someone else. Zelda turned and saw one of her closest friends in the world; a blue female fox who went by the name Krystal. She made her way over to Zelda as both women hugged and exclaimed with joy. Her son, Marcus, waved at Samantha. Samantha hugged her husband and kissed him.

"I've missed you." Samantha said quietly.

"I missed you too." Marcus said while looking at her with adoration.

"How's work?" Samantha asked. Marcus looked away and sighed with frustration.

"Work sucks. Bad guys are everywhere and the paperwork…ugh…the paperwork…" Marcus shook his head.

"Well, my family is going to Delfino Plaza. Maybe you could join us." Samantha suggested.

"You know what; I might take you up on that." Marcus said as Samantha smiled at his response.

"How are you, darling?" Krystal placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"I'm alright…how are you, Krystal?" Samantha asked.

"I'm well, thank you." She smiled. "Marcus has been whining that he miss you-"

" _Not_ whining…" Marcus corrected her.

"Oh right. _Not_ whining…" She winked at Samantha who smiled in response.

"Go Kirby!" Jackson cheered loudly. "Beat him up!"

"Knock him out!" Alex cheered on with him as the others stared laughing and they sat down.

"We should probably watch the match." Peach said followed that with a sigh and everyone sat down.

"It's been too long since Mario's won. He's worked really hard for this." Peach said while moving her hands anxiously.

"Mario's going to be fine." Daisy said while holding nachos, a pretzel, and a drink. She handed the pretzel to Peach and took her seat next to her sister.

"Where's _my_ drink?" She asked. Daisy rolled her eyes and got back up and went to get her sister a drink. With a smug look, Peach took Daisy's drink and happily took a sip like she was proud of what she did.

"Daisy's going to be mad." Krystal warned.

"I'm pretty sure Daisy knows." Peach took another sip from her drink. The fight continued for awhile until Mario finally smashed Kirby into the dark abyss below.

"GAME!" The voice announcer boomed "THIS GAME'S WINNER IS…MARIO!" The crowd cheered and the stage started to reset but before Mario could celebrate, the sky began turning red and some unknown creatures that turned into soldiers started filling the stadium. The crowd panicked ran frantically for the exits.

"We need reinforcements." Daisy said as she was ready to jump the wall and help Mario and Kirby, but Peach placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Daisy, this is not your fight. Go home. I'll get Mario and we'll leave." Though Daisy wanted to disagree, she nodded in understanding. Daisy headed for the exit and Krystal followed.

"Marcus! We're leaving!" Krystal said.

"Not without Sam. I'm not leaving without-"

"MARCUS!" Krystal snapped. Marcus looked at Samantha with worry.

"Samantha, go home." Zelda said calmly.

"Mom, I won't-"

"Samantha…take your brothers and go home." Zelda said calmly; her eyes not leaving the creatures. Knowing that she shouldn't argue with her mother, Samantha started to leave with her brothers. The siblings made it to their carriage. Samantha opened the door and her brother climbed in.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" One guard asked. Samantha remained silent for a moment while thinking. "Your…Your highness?" Her attention snapped back to where she was.

"I…what?" Samantha looked confused.

"Is everything alright?" He asked again. Samantha looked and saw Krystal and Marcus running back towards the stadium.

"Yeah…yeah everything's great…take them back to Hyrule."

"Without you?! Or your mother?! That is-"

"That is a direct order. Do as I say." Samantha said as her eyes narrowed. The guard gulped hard.

"A-As you wish, your highness." He then moved towards the front of the carriage.

"And tell grandpa to call Marcus! I'll tell him everything!" She said. The guard looked back and nodded before taking off with her younger siblings in the back. Her attention turned back to the stadium.

' _Mom needs my help.'_ Samantha thought as she ran back towards the stadium which was now completely empty. She entered and when she got back to the stands, what she saw scared her. A huge plant thing holding two cages; one held Princess Peach and the other held her mother. She looked around and Mario was nowhere to be found while Kirby was standing in the middle frantically looking at Peach, and then Zelda.

"Kirby!" Peach called out. "Save Zelda! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. Take Zelda away from this place."

"No!" Zelda practically yelled. "Save _her!_ I'll be alright! Just get Peach out of here. Leave me!" Kirby whimpered like there was no right choice for him to make. The pint-sized powerhouse then decided to start attacking the giant piranha plant. Samantha looked around and saw Krystal and Marcus standing by the stage and watching helplessly.

"Krystal! Marcus! What's wrong? Why can't you help him?" Samantha asked frantically.

"There's a bomb." Marcus said while pointing to a huge metal ball-like device with two robots next to it and a red counter on it. The time counting down and the current time was a little under a minute. "We need to leave."

"No! I can't abandon my mom. I won't!" Samantha's voice started to crack.

"Sam, we can't-"

"I won't abandon her!" She yelled as she desperately tried to climb over the wall to help Kirby, but Marcus grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me go! I need to save her! Mom!" Samantha cried out while trying to fight her husband, but Marcus was quite strong and his grip did not loosen. Kirby managed to beat the plant, and Peach's cage broke free. The two looked ready to fight some fat guy in yellow clothes and purple overalls stood in front of them looking around. He noticed Zelda laying on the opposite side…alone.

"NO! MOM!" Samantha screamed with tears falling from her eyes. Zelda looked up and her eyes met her daughter's.

"Samantha…" Zelda called out. "Run!" She screamed before a black arrow flew right through her body and changed her to a life sized trophy. Samantha stopped moving and it was like time had stopped moving altogether. Her mother…was dead. A distraught Samantha felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces and her stomach felt like it tightened.

"I…" Samantha gulped hard. "I don't feel good…" Samantha barely said as she stopped fighting.

"We have twelve seconds…Marcus…" Krystal said nervously. She pushed Marcus and started running towards her Arwing.

"Sam, we need to go. _Now!_ " Marcus started running while holding her wrist. Samantha broke off from his grip, but she no longer protested as she ran behind him. Tears steaming as she continued running without looking back.

"Marcus, head straight to Corneria." Krystal ordered as she hopped into her Arwing. Marcus didn't object to his mother's instructions. He helped Samantha sit in the backseat of his Arwing before hoping in and prepping for takeoff. Krystal took off first and was quickly followed by Marcus. The two flew in silence as Samantha gazed out the window.

"Sam…" Marcus quietly said.

"She…She's not rea…really dead…i-is sh-she?" Samantha sniffled and tried uttering her words without taking her eyes off the stars that passed. Not knowing how to answer, Marcus stayed silent and continued flying to Corneria. Once they arrived, Marcus landed the ship at Star Fox headquarters. He helped Samantha out and the two started going home. Before they got out the front door, the receptionist started walking next to Marcus. She was a pig and other than knowing her name was Hannah, Samantha didn't know much about her personal life. But Hannah knew a lot about her and Marcus and she didn't care too much about the princess of Hyrule.

"Mr. McCloud, you've got six unread messages, Tiffany has requested some target practice with-"

"I'll deal with it later, Hannah." Marcus said as he escorted Samantha out towards the front door.

"Marcus, do you think she's worth the effort?" Hannah asked. "Whatever she's going through-"

"Hannah." He said with frustration in his eyes. "I'd advise you to stop speaking if you wish to keep your job." Marcus left with Sam following that sentence. He rushed back to the apartment that he owned; it was a simple two bed one bath apartment, but he didn't have any problem with its living arrangements.

"Here we go." He opened the door and helped Sam sit down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"S-Some tea…please." Samantha said still shaken up by the events that occurred. Suddenly, the phone rang and she remembered what she told the guard earlier.

 _And tell grandpa to call Marcus! I'll explain everything!_

Suddenly, she didn't feel like talking, but she answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" She said as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Samantha…" The voice spoke on the other line; Samantha knew it was her grandfather. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine."

"I was informed to call you on this line…you sound distraught. Are you certain everything is alright?" He asked again. Instead of lying, Samantha would rather be honest with him.

"No." Samantha sniffled and wiped her nose with her free hand. "No, everything is _not_ alright. Grandpa…I…I'm sorry." She started crying on the phone.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I couldn't save her…"

"Couldn't save who?" Samantha stayed silent for the longest time. "Samantha?" He asked with concern in his voice. Samantha closed her eyes tightly and continued.

"Mom is dead an-and I could s-save her…it's all my f-fault." She broke down over the phone. Her grandfather didn't say anything and she was convinced that she had made him angry.

"Your mother…is dead…?" He asked quietly, but received no response. "I…Samantha…what happened…you cannot blame yourself. Come back to the castle and tell me _exactly_ what happened. I refuse to accept that you are to blame for this tragedy."

"No." Samantha sniffled. "I n-need to find him. I need t-to find the g-guy…I need to k-kill him."

"Samantha, you're not thinking clearly. Come home and we'll discuss how to handle this-"

"He must die!" She said with anger in her voice. She took a few deep breaths and recovered her composure.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come home. I know you're probably mad with me. But I-"

"Samantha…" Daphnes sighed before continuing. "I can see I won't change your heart." He said calmly. "For my sake, do not do anything reckless."

"I…I won't." Samantha wiped away her tears from her cheeks. "I love you, grandpa. I love you."

"I love you too, child. You will always have a home in Hyrule. Never forget that."

"And grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…" Samantha cleared her throat. "Can we keep this quiet for now? I'd…like to address this issue when…when I return."

"Yes, of course. I will not tell a soul. Your mother…would want to hear this as well. I will inform Lilly about this, but outside of her…I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you. I…ah…I need to go."

"I understand. Hopefully, we'll talk soon. Goodbye."

"Bye…" Samantha said quietly as she hung up the phone. She glanced up at Marcus who brought her a glass of water, a cup of tea, and a bowl of tomato soup.

"In case you're hungry…" He set the tray down and sat next to her. "Samantha…I'm sorry…I…I couldn't…"

"It's ok." Samantha rubbed her eyes again. She leaned on Marcus who instinctively put an arm around her. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know. But…I'm here for you. I'll be here for as long as you need me." Marcus said quietly. "Also…dad sent me a message. Apparently, those robot things have been hitting other worlds as well.

"Have they?" Samantha asked.

"He's investigating an SOS signal from a ship called the Halberd. He believes other kingdoms will be attacked as well. Gallia, Yllistol, Nohr-"

"Hyrule." Samantha said with worry as Marcus sighed.

"Sam, you've had a long day. Change into your pj's. I'm taking a personal day. I'll do the laundry and do some errands. Eat the soup, drink the tea, and get some rest." Samantha got up and walked into the bedroom to change. She handed Marcus the clothes she was wearing before and he put them in a large garbage bag along with the rest of their clothes. She kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Marcus."

"I love you, Sam. I always will." Marcus smiled, but didn't break the hug. He would stand there all day if he needed to and he would give Samantha all the time she needed. Eventually, she broke the hug and sat back down.

"I'll be here if you need me." Samantha said in an attempt to sound cheerful. Marcus left with the clothes and Samantha started eating her soup. She flipped on the television to have something playing while she ate. The first thing to pop up was a breaking new report about what happened at the stadium. She changed the channel to something else and the next channel was also talking about the event. She changed it again and what played was a loony toon sketch featuring Wiley E. Coyote and the roadrunner.

' _It's better than nothing.'_ Samantha thought as she ate her soup and watched for a couple minutes before flipping the channel to something else. The next channel was talking about nature and she left it there while she finished eating. She then drank her tea and learned all about the puffer fish from the television show. Once she finished she brought the tray to the kitchen and washed the dishes before crawling in bed to take a nap. During her slumber, Samantha saw a red door in front of her and she felt a need to open it. But the closer she walked towards the door, the further it got away. She started running and it moved away faster. She eventually turned around and was standing right next to another red door; it looked exactly like the one she stood in front of before. She took a deep breath and pushed it open, but unfortunately, her subconscious woke her up before she saw what was on the other side. She heard sirens and immediately thought she was watching some kind of cop show. Instead, the TV was playing something about insects and she flipped it off before looking out the window. A perimeter was set around the apartment complex she was living in and the first thing she thought was that there was a bomb like the one the robots had at the stadium. She grabbed her stuff and just before she left, she had another thought.

' _Everyone panicked and ran_ _away_ _. These people aren't running…'_ She glanced out the window again and noticed everyone was looking up…at the roof.

"What's up there?" She asked quietly as she shut the blinds and as she exited her apartment, instead of exiting the building, she locked the door and went upstairs towards the roof. When she got there she opened the door and looked around. She noticed something that looked like a living child with black wings protruding from her back. She had black messy hair and was looking down at the people below her. Before walking towards her, Samantha set a nearby cylinder to hold the door open while she walked towards this child.

"Hey, kid." Samantha called out. The child turned around and clutched this teddy bear she had in her hands. Her eye color was like a milk chocolate brown, and she was just a scared child. Tears rolling down her face as she whimpered with fear.

"Hey…" Samantha's voice was quieter now and she knelt down as to not intimidate or scare the child. "I won't hurt you. It's ok." Samantha said with sweetness in her voice. "Why don't you come over here? It's dangerous to be by the edge like that." The child shook her head and clutched her teddy bear even tighter as Samantha slowly crawled towards the girl.

"What's your name?" Samantha asked quietly. "My name is Sam."

"G-Genny." The girl quietly said with tears still rolling down her face.

"Jenny?" Samantha asked.

"W-With a G." She added quietly.

"Genny with a G…that's a pretty name. Are you hungry, Genny?" Samantha asked as Genny nodded. "Come with me and I'll give you food, and I'll help you."

"I miss mommy." The child rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I'll help you find your mommy." Samantha was now in arm's length of the child and she could grab the child if she accidently fell off. "Won't you come with me? Please?" She offered her hand to the child. The young girl hesitated for a couple of seconds before reaching out and grabbing Samantha's hand. Samantha pulled the child towards her and the audience below clapped and cheered for her. Samantha held the child in her arms as she walked back towards the door.

"How does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?" Genny nodded her head and rubbed her eyes again. "It'll be ok. I'm going to take care of you." Samantha said in a calm tone. Once inside the apartment complex, she walked back to her door and noticed it was opened and next to the door were two paper bags of groceries. She walked through the door and noticed the refrigerator open and what look like Marcus from the waist down.

"Sam, is that you? Hey listen can you grab-" Marcus stood up and noticed the young girl in her arms. "Who's that?"

"This is Genny with a G. She was on the roof and I thought I'd give her a sandwich because she's hungry. Can you hand me some bread, peanut butter, and jelly?" Marcus set the items on the counter as Samantha set the young girl down in a chair.

"She doesn't look like she's from around here." Marcus mentioned as he walked towards the front door and grabbed the last two bags.

"What makes you say that?" Samantha asked with sarcasm. Marcus smiled and walked towards the door to get the other bags.

"She's not like us. In fact, she looks almost human…except for those two wings on her back…do you think Corbeau knows her?"

"You think she's from Phoenicis?" Samantha asked.

"I think maybe she's from the other one. Kilvas? Is that it?" Marcus asked before shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he can take her off our hands."

"Take her off our hands? I'm not passing her off." Samantha looked at the child who quietly ate her sandwich and her teddy bear was next to her. "She's alone…she's scared…she missed her mother…"

"Sam-"

"Marcus." She said with a serious tone. "Let me do this, please?" Samantha begged. Marcus sighed.

"Even if I say no, you're going to do your own thing." Marcus looked at the young girl who looked scared of him; she had a look like she was afraid he would eat her for lunch. "Fine." Marcus said reluctantly. Samantha smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said softly and kissed his cheek. "Do we have anything that might fit her?"

"I don't think so. I'll call mom. I'm sure she has something and if she doesn't, she'll get something." He walked over to the phone to call his mother. Samantha sat next to the girl who had finished her sandwich and, once again, tightly held her teddy bear and looked at Samantha with fear.

"Honey, you don't need to be scared." Samantha offered her hand towards the girl. The girl slowly nodded her head like she understood what Samantha was saying and loosened her grip on the bear. Samantha waited with Marcus for Krystal to arrive later that day. While they waited, Samantha wanted to tell Marcus about the dream she had; the red door and she wanted to know what he thought about it.

"Hey…Marcus…" Samantha began but before she told him, she stopped.

' _What if Marcus dies? I can't be responsible for that.'_

"Yeah?" Marcus asked as the young girl was starting to feel his fur and smiling at how soft it was.

"I…never mind." She quickly brushed it off and before he could ask, his mother knocked on the door. Marcus got up and opened the door. His mother stepped in with a bunch of old child's clothes from many years ago.

"Is this her? She's such a cutie." Krystal knelt down and waved. The young girl held her teddy bear tightly and tried to hide behind it.

"Her name is Genny…with a G." Marcus told her mother, who was falling for this young girl.

"Oh…goodness you're adorable." Krystal began looking for extra clothes to give her. "Have you given her a bath yet?" She asked Samantha.

"I…no." Samantha admitted. "I barely know her. It'd be weird…you know?"

"Sam, she's filthy. Don't you see?" Krystal liked her thumb and started cleaning the child's forehead. Though the child turned her head away, Krystal's motherly instincts kicked in and she continued cleaning smudges on the child's face. "Do you want a bath?" Genny looked over at Samantha and reached for her and Samantha knew what Genny was asking.

"No. Genny…I…"Genny started giving her a puppy-dog pout and any resistance Samantha had gone out the window.

"Oh fine. How do I wash her…wings?" Samantha asked.

"Just be gentle." Krystal said as Samantha picked up the child and took her to the bathroom. Samantha started filling up the tub and adding soap to the tub before Genny stepped in and Samantha started washing her body. As Samantha started washing her hair, she couldn't help but smile as Genny was enjoying the bath. Once she finished cleaning the child, she dried off the girl and started brushing her hair. She sat quietly while Samantha finished brushing her hair and gave Genny a heart crown braid.

"All done." Samantha said as she held up a mirror. "What do you think?" Genny looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at the hairstyle before smiling at Sam. "I guess that means you like it?" She asked curiously before carefully opening the door and calling for Krystal. Krystal entered with a new set of clothes and leather sandals for Genny and she started dressing the girl. She now wore a grey t-shirt with a red Star Fox symbol on the front and white shorts with a flower print on the side. Genny looked up at Samantha and gave her a smile.

"You're so pretty when you smile." Samantha cooed as she went to pick up Genny, but she took a step back and started flapping her wings.

"Hold on now, hon." Samantha grabbed her before she hit the roof. "Let's go upstairs. You can fly around, but don't go too far." Samantha said as she carried the child upstairs to the roof. Once she got up to the roof of the building, Samantha let Genny take off and flew high in the sky; a part of Samantha was jealous that she was able to fly. Genny raced across the sky and stayed where Samantha could see her. Krystal came up and placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Krystal asked while her eyes away from the sky.

"Is she…from Kilvas?" Samantha asked.

"It's a safe bet. I'm sure Naesala will most likely help you. We need to get you to Gallia." The gears in Krystal's head began turning, but she stopped and looked at Samantha with concern; Krystal had the ability to sense brain patterns and Samantha was concerned that she was sensing what she was really feeling.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Samantha asked nervously. A long pause followed before Krystal closed her eyes.

"…nothing. I…it's nothing." She looked back up at the girl who finally flew back down towards Samantha and landed on the ground next to Sam.

"Did you have fun?" Samantha asked and the child nodded with excitement.

"I like it here." She said while looked out at the city.

"I like it here too, but we need to get you home. Your mommy and daddy are probably worried about you." Before they walked downstairs, something caught Samantha's eye and she couldn't believe her eyes.

' _The red door! How…'_ Samantha thought as she couldn't believe it. What she saw…was it a vision? Was she supposed to go through that door? All she knew was that she felt like the door was calling to her.

"What's up, Sam?" Krystal asked.

"Um…nothing." Samantha quickly said and the three of them went downstairs. Marcus had been making a stew for the four of them while they were away.

"Good timing!" Marcus said as he took a small spoonful of the stew. "What do you think?" He held the spoon out towards Sam to taste test his food. Sam tried the food and smiled.

"Perfect. Like always." She said as she set Genny down in a chair. She grabbed the girl's teddy bear and handed it to her before taking her own seat as Krystal picked up the child's clothes.

"I'll run to the Laundromat and finish these before tonight…in case you decide to go out or something." Krystal said that last part directly at Samantha which meant she knew Samantha's intentions. Samantha nodded to quietly agree she would wait until Krystal's return. Krystal kissed her son and gave him a hug. She then hugged the little girl and surprisingly, Genny hugged the blue fox like she trusted her as well. Finally she hugged Samantha.

"I won't say anything, but please be safe." She whispered before kissing her cheek. "Be safe…we love you, Sam."

"I…I know. I love you all as well." She whispered as Krystal broke the hug and left.

"Well…" Marcus said with a sigh. What should we do now?" Marcus and Samantha decided to go for a walk and show the city to Genny. They walked to the park and they were on the receiving end of a lot of stares and comments.

"What is that _thing?_ " One woman asked to her friend quietly. Another young frog boy pointed at her and the mother lowered his arm.

"Don't stare at it." His mother hissed at the child before glaring at Marcus and Samantha. More and more comments made Samantha feel uncomfortable; even Genny was starting to grip Samantha's hand a bit tighter.

"We should leave." Samantha whispered to Marcus.

"We'll be fine." Marcus reassured his wife.

"But-" Before Samantha could finish her sentence; a man threw a rock at the child which connected with the child's arm. Marcus glared at the man back as Genny started crying.

"She's a child!" Marcus said with anger in his voice.

"Get that freak outta here." The man yelled back. Samantha held the girl and gently coddled her until she stopped crying. A law enforcement officer broke up the fight as Marcus started walking away with Samantha.

"Where does he get the nerve?" Marcus asked as his attention turned to Genny. "Sorry about that, Genny." Genny reached out for Marcus and he held her while they continued walking towards the park.

"They just don't understand." Samantha shook her head. "Genny's a sweetheart and they're…" She paused and looked at Marcus. "Marcus, I wasn't-"

"It's ok, you can say it. They're animals. They're acting like savages…hurting a child…I can't believe it…" Marcus grumbled and shook his head.

They finally got to the park and found an empty space with no one around.

"Alright Genny. Stay close and don't wander off." Marcus said as Genny took flight. Samantha and Marcus sat on the ground and watched as Genny flew around and examined everything at the park.

"She's a curious little one." Marcus said with a smile.

"Yeah. This parenting thing isn't that hard. I don't know what mom was complaining about." Samantha's smile faded as she finished her sentence. She was still upset about losing her mother and even mentioning her like that caused her to think and her heart grew heavy.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I feel so helpless." Marcus' head sank into his hands.

"Don't. Marcus…I'm…I'm still processing all this and I need you right now…" Samantha said quietly. "I don't know what's happening and I don't know what to do…but I need my husband to be strong for me." Samantha felt tears running down her face. Marcus raised his head just slightly and wiped her tears away.

"Ok…yeah…I'm-I'm sorry. I just…I can't imagine-"

"It's like my heart has been ripped from my chest. Right now…it's…part of me wants to die." Samantha started crying again. "I've abandoned my kingdom-"

"Sam-"

"My people-"

"Sam-" Marcus said with a more serious tone.

"My family-"

"Sam!" Marcus practically yelled. "You haven't abandoned anyone. You're…taking a small break. Anyone in your position would need time to take in what happened." Marcus leaned in and kissed Samantha. "Sam, I promise…whatever happens, I'll be here for you…as long as you need me." Samantha smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Marcus…you are the best friend I could ever ask for." Genny flew back down and landed next to the happy couple.

"Sam…" Genny whined as she grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from Marcus.

"What's wrong, Genny?" Samantha asked as she pointed to this ugly looking pig standing not too far away from them. Marcus stood up and stood in front of them.

"There's a warrant for your arrest." Marcus warned with an angered look on his face.

"Maybe…" The pig snorted. "But you gotta catch me first." The pig turned around and started running off. Without a second thought, Marcus chased after him.

"Marcus, I have a bad…" Samantha started to say, but Marcus was already gone. "Genny, stay here. Don't go anywhere." Samantha sternly ordered. Genny nodded and sat down. Samantha turned, but saw that Marcus forgot his gun. For some reason, she felt like she needed the gun for…whatever would happen. She grabbed the gun and then ran after Marcus. She got to the top of the hill and saw Marcus lying down…just like her mother at the stadium; he was turned into a lifelike statue as well.

"NO!" Samantha screamed and looked at the pig who had the same gun as the unknown fat guy from the stadium.

"Boss is gonna give me lots ah money for these things. You're gonna make Pigma real rich." He cackled as he started charging the large gun at Samantha. With no time to get to Marcus, she fired the gun and it struck Pigma's gun. It started losing power until it completely shut down.

"Damn it. Hold still while I fix this thing." Pigma moved to the front of the gun and tried to find the problem. Samantha started panicking and couldn't move. She failed to save her mother and now she failed to save her husband. All she had was a single thought as she started hyperventilating.

' _Run.'_

"Got it!" Pigma declared as he moved towards the front of the gun. "Say goodb-" He paused as Samantha was now gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" He scratched the back of his head with confusion. Samantha picked up Genny and ran as quickly as she could home.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'_ Samantha thought with every step she took in her sprint home. She got home and banged on the door. Krystal opened it and Samantha pushed her way inside and set Genny down.

"Where's Marcus?" Krystal asked as Samantha set the child down on the couch and pulled Krystal to another room.

"Krystal…" Samantha began. "I…I can't do this…"

"What do you mean, you can't do this? Sam, what's going on? Where's Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"Marcus is dead and it's my fault…AGAIN!" Samantha started crying once again. Genny walked over to Samantha and rubbed her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry…I'm ok." Genny said, but Samantha was still deeply upset.

"Wh-What do you mean…Marcus is dead?" She asked.

"H-He was…" Samantha sniffled and wiped her nose. "L-Like mom…" She rubbed her eyes and sniffled once again. Krystal's eyes started watering and gave shuttered exhale.

"Wh-Who…" She closed her eyes and slowly inhaled in an attempt to maintain her composure. "Who did it?"

"He…H-He called hi-himself….Pi-Pig-Pig-" Samantha noticed Krystal's grip on the gun tightened.

"Pigma? Pigma Dengar?" Krystal asked with restrained anger in her voice as Samantha nodded. "That fat swine?" Krystal voice started raising and she was losing her restraint of anger. "That fat fucking swine took my son? THAT GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING-"

"Krystal, please!" Samantha said and gestured to Genny who was cowering in fear behind Samantha. Krystal's anger subsided and she knelt down. She extended a hand, but Genny moved away from the blue fox.

"Genny, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell." Krystal said quietly. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry."

"I need to leave. I…I can't stay here. If…Pigma…I can't. I can't lose anyone else. Please…Krystal…I'm scared…"

"Me too, honey. Me too." Krystal kissed Samantha's forehead. "Tonight, you're not going anywhere."

"Wh-What?! But-"

"Stay the night and we'll make a plan. I'll call on Star Fox to scan the area for Pigma and I'll have a few police officers watch the house." Samantha knew better than to fight Krystal on this. She was acting in Samantha's best interest.

"O-Ok…th-thank you." Samantha sniffled and knelt down in front of the young girl.

"Where's your friend?" Genny asked.

"Marcus…is…" Samantha tried to think of something to say instead of telling this young girl that he's dead. "Marcus…had something important to do. He's going to be gone for a little while."

"Oh…is he coming back?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Samantha sniffled and wiped her tears rolling down her face. "Yeah, he'll come back." A smile spread across the child's face when she said that. "But first, we need to stay here tonight."

"But what about mommy?" Genny asked with worry.

"It's dangerous out there right now. If your mommy is out there, we'll bring her here, ok? And if she's not here, we'll look tomorrow." Samantha told the young girl. Genny nodded and grabbed her teddy bear off of the couch. Krystal left the apartment and Samantha was in the apartment with Genny.

' _Mom…and now Marcus…'_ Samantha closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. _'Don't cry in front of Genny. Pull it together. C'mon, Sam.'_ Samantha thought as she took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a set of old VHS tapes she had from her childhood in a case next to the TV and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Genny…want to watch some cartoons?" Samantha asked.

"Will you watch them with me?" Genny asked.

"Yeah. I'll watch them with you. Let's see what we have." She pulled and picked one and tried looking for one that Genny might like. Samantha finally came across one that warmed her heart.

"I haven't seen this since I was a little girl…this'll be perfect." Samantha whispered as she put in the tape.

"What are we watching?" Genny asked as she sat on the couch.

"I used to watch this when I was your age."

"Really?" Genny asked with joy in her voice.

"I loved these when I was little. I bet you'll like them too." Samantha sat on the couch and Genny moved right next to Samantha.

"Look! Up in the sky!" One character said on the TV.

"It's an eggplant!"

"It's a meatball!"

"It's-"

"It is I, SUP…ER GROVER! And I am cute, too!"

"Grover!" Genny exclaimed with excitement. "I like Elmo and Big Bird and Grover." She informed Samantha.

"These were my favorite cartoons when I was a little girl." Samantha smiled as the two continued to watch 'The Exciting Adventures of Super-Grover.' After watching a few episodes, Samantha decided to make dinner for the young girl. Genny yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes.

"Did you like that, Genny?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Genny said with a smile. "Grover is funny."

"He's an adorable monster, isn't he?" Samantha walked into the kitchen and Genny followed her shortly after.

"Are you hungry?" Samantha asked while she poured a can of soup into a pot. Genny licked her lips as Krystal opened the door.

"Sam?" She called for her daughter-in-law.

"In the kitchen." Samantha picked Genny up and sat her in the nearest chair. Krystal came into the kitchen and grabbed her hand.

"How are you, darling?" She asked.

"Better. I…ah…haven't thought about…you know…"

"Don't say it. What have you two been doing all day?" Krystal asked.

"We stumbled upon some old cartoons. The exciting adventures of Super-Grover, Big Bird brings spring to Sesame Street, you know, those old classics."

"Super Grover was flying and he hit a wall and went…" Genny made an explosion sound effect as her hands reached up towards the roof before laughing.

"I love her laugh." Krystal chuckled. "Anyway, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Pigma is still at large…" Hearing that made Samantha's heart sink. "…And Marcus is nowhere to be found."

"Well…" Samantha cleared her throat and continued stirring the pot of soup.

"And there isn't any laguz on Corneria. I'm afraid Genny's parents may not be here or-"

"Please don't say it." Samantha said. "I'm barely hanging on right now. If you tell me her parents are…" Samantha gulped hard and held back tears. "Krystal, there's something I need to tell you." Samantha continued cooking and explained her dream to her mother in law. She told her about the red door, and the door that she saw earlier in the day, and told her what she had planned.

"So you think that door will take you…where you need to go?" Krystal asked as Samantha poured the soup into a bowl.

"I do." She moved the bowl in front of Genny. Genny was about to eat when held up her hand.

"Careful, honey. It's really hot. You have to blow on it." Samantha took a spoonful of soup in her bowl and showed Genny how to cool down the soup. Genny tried to do it herself, but she blew too hard and the soup blew off the spoon. She tried again and the same result. Genny became upset and folded her arms out of frustration.

"Here, let me help." Samantha said as she blew the contents of her soup before holding it up to her. Genny opened her mouth and Samantha put the spoon in her mouth as she began eating.

"Mmmmmm!" Genny rubbed her stomach and smiled to show her approval of the soup.

"Do you think that's how Genny got here? Do you think she her parents helped her through one of these red doors?"

"I don't know." Samantha ate a spoonful of soup before helping cool Genny's soup. "It's possible, I guess. But where does the one I saw lead to? I don't even know if it's safe."

"We'll think of something tomorrow. Right now, it's time for bed." Krystal said as Samantha and Genny finished their food and handed the dishes to Krystal. "Give her a bath, take a shower, and then get some rest. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Samantha picked the little girl up and washed her once more. After drying and putting some pajamas on the young girl, she took her shower.

' _Should I go? Tonight? Tomorrow? What's the risk? Where does it lead?'_ Samantha decided that she couldn't answer those questions right now and finished her shower. She dried off and got into her pj's before leaving the bathroom.

"We'll answer those questions tomorrow." Krystal said as she sat on the edge of her bed and was reading a book to the young girl tucked into Samantha's bed.

"You read my mind?" She asked.

"I sensed your worries. I know you're scared and I know you feel lost. I will help you through this. But please…stay the night." Krystal said calmly. "Genny's already tucked in. Are you going to deny her a good night's rest?" Krystal asked. Samantha looked at the young girl with her teddy bear next to her and her gorgeous brown eyes looking at her.

"No…No that would be too much for her. Let me grab a pillow and-"

"I've set it on the couch." Krystal smiled. "You'll be fine, dear. You've babysat for Lucia and Bastian if I recall. You'll take care of this young girl and it's not much different." Krystal said with a warm smile. "You're great with kids, Sam." Krystal stood up and walked towards the princess. "I'll stop by tomorrow morning. Just wait for me to come get you."

"Goodnight Krystal." Samantha said quietly as Krystal gave her daughter-in-law one last hug.

"Goodnight Samantha." Krystal waved goodbye to the young girl and Krystal plugged in a nightlight before turning off the light.

"If you need anything, just call for me…ok sweetie?" Samantha said and the girl nodded.

"Night Sam." Genny said as she closed her eyes. Samantha left the door open and started getting comfortable on the couch when she heard Genny call for her.

"Sam…?" Genny called. Samantha got up and walked back into her bedroom.

"Yes, Genny?"

"Can I have some water?" She asked. Samantha nodded and went to get her a small glass of water. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed Genny the small cup.

"Mommy was scared…" Genny said as she took a sip. "Mommy was mad at me…" Her eyes started to water. "Mommy yelled at me."

"Do you remember what Mommy said?" Samantha asked, but Genny shook her head.

"There were the scary people." Genny started crying. "I miss mommy…" Samantha's heart began breaking again. Genny was just a little girl; scared and alone on a planet she knows nothing about.

"Don't worry. I'll find your mommy and you can be happy again."

"Promise?" Genny asked.

"I promise." Samantha said with a warm smile as she took the cup back. "Now, let's close our eyes and get some sleep." Genny closed her eyes once again and Samantha walked to the couch once again. But before she could tuck herself in, she heard Genny call her once more.

"Sam…?" Samantha sighed and walked back into the room.

"What's wrong, Genny?"

"What about the monsters?" She pointed to the closet. Samantha flipped on the light and opened the closet.

"No monsters in here." She got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. "No monsters under the bed. You're safe."

"Ok." Genny said softly as Samantha flipped the switch and before she left the room…

"Sam…?" Samantha quietly sighed before turning around.

"Yeah?" She asked with a kind tone.

"Can you stay with me?" Genny asked and Samantha was taken back. She had just met this girl and now, it seems that she is the only one she completely trusts.

"In here?" Samantha asked Genny as she nodded. Genny pulled up the blanket and move away to make room for Samantha in the big bed.

' _Just until she falls asleep.'_ Samantha thought as she crawled into the bed with Genny.

"I'll stay until you-" Genny moved back towards Samantha and snuggled next to the princess and quickly fell asleep. Samantha realized that this girl chose to trust her and there was no way she could leave tonight. She was this girl's protector and she had to bring her home.

' _Find her parents and then go home. That's the plan.'_ Samantha thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Through the Red Door

**Chapter 2: Through the Red Door**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! It's been awhile I know, but there have been some things that have kept me away. Still, I wanted to get this out now and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you like it and enjoy.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning came and Samantha was sleeping on her chest, with her head facing the closet and the door of her bedroom. Her eyes barely opened as she saw the light pouring in from the curtains behind her.

' _Mom is gone…and Marcus…'_ Samantha thought as she started to roll over, but felt something lying next to her.

"No, mommy…" The little girl murmured as she rolled back over, but quickly sat up and slowly looked around for something.

"Teddy…?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. Samantha saw a teddy bear behind the pillow she was sleeping with. She pulled it out and handed it to the girl. She smiled and hugged her bear before falling back to sleep.

' _She's so cute.'_ Samantha thought as she slowly got out of bed and carefully made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hopped in the shower once she finished.

' _How am I going to find this kid's parents? I mean, I can go to Tellius but seriously…there must be hundreds of thousands of laguz…'_ Samantha sighed as she applied shampoo to her hair. "A promise is a promise." She quietly said as she rinsed it off and washed the rest of her body. When she finished, she dried herself off and walked back into the bedroom to get her clothes. She quickly changed in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

' _How about a little something special before we decide what we're going to do today?'_ Samantha thought as she pulled out a few eggs, some cheese, potatoes, some bacon, and orange juice. She began making breakfast for the two of them and as the aroma of breakfast filled the kitchen, the smell must have drafted into the bedroom because a young girl woke up holding her teddy bear and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Samantha said with cheer. "How are you feeling?" Samantha looked over at the young girl who looked at Samantha with uncertainty. "Breakfast is almost ready, and then we'll decide what to do today, ok?" Genny nodded and slowly walked towards the kitchen. Samantha finally finished cooking and served breakfast; scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, potatoes, and a glass of orange juice.

"There! Now all we-" Samantha looked at the girl who was now standing in a small puddle with her pants wet.

"S-Sorry…" Genny said with worry that Samantha would be angry. Samantha let out an exasperated sigh, but rubbed her forehead and smiled.

"It's ok, honey. C'mon, let's get you out of those clothes and clean you up." Samantha picked up the girl and set her in the bathtub. She removed the child's clothes and set them in a plastic bag.

"You're…You're not mad?" Genny asked.

"Accidents happen…it's ok, sweetie." Samantha said as she began applying carpet cleaner on the area before tending to Genny. "Here, let's get cleaned up." Samantha turned on the water and filled the tub. Samantha grabbed a washcloth and a small rubber ducky before cleaning the girl. Genny splashed a little bit and was enjoying her time in the tub and deep down, Samantha was enjoying it too. When they finished, Genny pointed to her hair and was hoping for another fun hairstyle. Then, Samantha had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the mall? You can get your hair done by my friend, Zee. Oh he's great!" Seeing how excited Samantha was, Genny happily agreed and Samantha grabbed some new clothes brought by Krystal yesterday and dressed the girl. She was now wearing a beautiful black and white lace dress…only Genny was whimpering because her wings were cramped in the clothes. Samantha quickly removed it and cut open two holes in the back and put it back on the child. The dress fit her perfectly and the two girls sat down for breakfast. The food was still relatively warm and Samantha helped Genny eat while eating her own food.

"It's good." Genny said happily. "I like this." She held up a strip of bacon while still chomping on her food.

"Genny…" Samantha placed her palm face down; the top part of her fingers resting under Genny's chin in an attempt to stop her chewing with her mouth open. "We don't chew with our mouths open." Genny nodded and Samantha moved her hand away.

"But-" Genny started, but Samantha put a finger to her own lips.

"We don't talk with food in our mouths. Genny was going to respond, but Samantha shook her head again. Genny swallowed her food and showed Samantha that no food was in her mouth.

"Sorry." Genny said with an apologetic tone. "Miss K would be mad with me."

"Who's Miss K?" Samantha asked.

"She's a meanie…" Genny said and her expression turned to anger. "She let the other kids hurt me." Her expression quickly turned to sadness. "I don't wanna go back to her."

"Is Miss K your mommy?" Samantha asked hoping that she would say no. To her relief, Genny shook her head.

"Mommy yelled at her. Mommy took me away from her." Genny said. "I love my mommy." She smiled at the princess.

"And we'll find her. But first, let's brush our teeth." Samantha said as she and Genny walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and left the apartment. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive.

"What're we doing?" Genny asked.

"We're waiting for the bus." Samantha replied as the bus rolled to a stop in front of them. The two got on and Samantha paid for two of them before taking a seat. The bus wasn't too packed for the morning, but there were plenty of people sitting on the bus. Genny took a seat next to Sam and squeezed her hand; worried about the other passenger's.

"It's ok, honey." Samantha reassured the girl. "Just stay by me and it'll be alright."

"Fifty bucks says you could snap that little bitch's neck." One woman whispered to her moose friend and the two started snickering as Samantha glared at the squirrel woman. "Oh shit, I think blondie heard us."

"Hey girl…" The squirrel girl said. "You keep staring and you're gonna get hurt."

"I'm _way_ out of you league, sister." Samantha said casually.

"You think you could take me?" The girl asked unimpressed. "Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Samantha asked with a hint of spite in her voice. "I'm not in the mood for this, so do me a favor and drop it."

"Bitch, you messed with the wrong girl." The squirrel girl stood up, but before she could make a move, the bus driver called to her.

"Knock it off and sit down!" The driver yelled and he pulled into the stop for the mall. Samantha and Genny got off followed by the girl and her friend.

"We ain't done, bitch." The girl took a fighter's stance; ready to throw down with the princess. Samantha set Genny on the nearby bench and pulled out headphones and her phone.

"They look mad." Genny said with worry in her voice.

"I know. I'm going to talk to them. In the meantime, how about you watch some cartoons?" Samantha pulled up an episode of 'My Little Pony' and put the headphones in Genny's ears.

"I know this! I like the horsies!" Genny squealed with delight as Samantha smiled.

"You sit here and watch this…" Samantha turned her so her back was to the girl and she kissed her head. "I'll be right back, ok?" Genny nodded and smiled as the cartoon started playing on Samantha's phone. Samantha walked back to the girl and cracked her knuckles.

"Ok, so where were we?"

"I was about to-" Samantha punched the girl in the gut and she knelt over. Samantha followed that by placing both hands on the sides of her head and moving her head towards her knee and her head bounced off and she fell to her back. The moose stepped forward and threw a punch, but Samantha blocked the attacked and punched him twice in the ribs before backhanding him and causing him to fall.

"Sam!" Genny called for her caretaker. Samantha punched the woman's temple and she fell and groaned in pain. As her friend got up, Samantha punched him in the throat before quickly going back to Genny.

"Yes, honey?" She asked as Genny showed the phone to her.

"It's broken." She said. Samantha examined the phone and it was not broken, instead, Samantha had received a text message and Genny must have opened it.

 _I've got some news on Genny's parents.  
Get back to me when you can.  
XOXO  
Krystal_

"Ok…" Samantha said quietly and looked up at the two combatants getting up. She put the show back on for the young girl. "I'm almost done, honey."

"Ok Sam." Genny responded as she happily continued watching the cartoon. Samantha walked back and as the squirrel girl pulled a gun on the princess. Samantha quickly grabbed the hand the held the gun, and dug her nails into her wrist. She dropped the gun and Samantha quickly unloaded the magazine and popped the chamber before she pistol whipped the girl and pointed the gun at the moose.

"Hey, come on now…just let us go and-"

 _Click_

Samantha dropped the gun and punched the moose in the nose as hard as she could. With both competitors looking up at the princess, Samantha smirked at the two of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl asked with anger.

"My name's Samantha Grace Aran. I'm the daughter of Samus Aran and Queen Zelda, firstborn to the kingdom of Hyrule, and Marcus McCloud's loving wife." Samantha knelt down and grabbed the collar of the girl's shirt. "If you _ever_ point a gun at me again, I swear, I. Will. Kill you. Do you understand?" The girl quickly nodded and Samantha let her go and stood up. The two people got to their feet and ran as quickly as they could from Samantha. She walked back to Genny and sat down next to her.

"Hey you." Samantha ruffled Genny's hair and the girl giggled.

"I like…that one." She pointed to a purple unicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle? I like her too." Samantha smiled. "We need to get going. You need your hair cut." Genny handed Samantha her phone and reached up for her like she wanted to get picked up. Samantha pulled the headphones from her ears and then picked up the child before walking in. They made their way inside and Genny was fascinated by how big this building was.

"Wow…" Genny said in awe.

"It's big, right?" Samantha asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Genny said as they headed up to the second floor and continued walking for a small bit. Finally, they arrived at a hair salon and they walked up to the woman sitting at the counter.

"What can I-" An American shorthair cat looked up at the princess and the child. "Sam…" She said with a sincere smile before walking around and hugging her. "Always a pleasure seeing you here. What are we here for?"

"Is Zee available?"

"His next appointment didn't show up. I'm sure he'd _love_ to work on you." The cat chuckled.

"I'm not here for me. I'd like to see if he can help Genny."

"Who?" She asked as she noticed the young girl in Samantha's arms. "Oh…she's so cute!" She gushed. "Take a seat; I'm sure he won't mind." Samantha took a seat and set Genny next to her. There were a few people around, but no one seemed to want to engage the pair.

"Don't worry, Genny. Zee is awesome. He'll give you an awesome hairstyle." Samantha reassured the girl.

"But…are you leaving me?" She asked on the verge of crying.

"No…Genny I'm never leaving you. We're going to find your mommy. Until then, I'm going to stay with you every day, ok?" Genny leaned against Samantha and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Promise?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I promise." Samantha said to the girl. Genny smiled as Samantha's hand gently brushed against Genny's hair. Samantha started humming 'Zelda's Lullaby' to the girl.

"Oh damn…it's Sam." A voice called out. Genny rubbed her eyes and yawned as Samantha smiled at the flamboyant zebra that stood before her.

"Zee! Darling!" Samantha stood up and Zee walked over and hugged her friend.

"Bitch, what you been up to? I haven't seen you in ages!" Zee exclaimed. "Come on, let Zee make you feel fab-ulous!" He grabbed her hand and started to walk, but Samantha stood her ground.

"Zee, it's not for me. I'm here for her." She gestured to the young girl sitting in the seat next to her. Zee knelt down and smiled.

"Hey there, pretty girl." He said with a smile. "What's your name?" Genny was scared, but Samantha gently held her small hand and smiled.

"G-G-Genny." She nervously squeaked before looking down in fear.

"Genny? Oh that's beautiful. It's much prettier than _Sam…_ ugh." Zee joked and Genny giggled and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious." Samantha said with a flat tone. "Think you can give her a one-of-a-kind hairstyle?"

"Who are you talking to? Of course I can. Come on, Miss Genny. Let's make you sparkle." Genny reached for Samantha and the princess picked her up and the three began walking towards a chair.

"How are you and Roger doing?" Samantha asked.

"Oh my god, Rog bought me this gorgeous ring…I'll have to show it to you later, but girl…" Zee shook his head and smiled. "That man knows how to treat me right."

"I'm glad to hear it. You've been dating for, what, four? Five years?"

"Six. And Roger is even talking about kids…can you believe that?" Zee asked as he stopped at one chair and grabbed a book. "Alright, young lady…let's find the perfect hairstyle for you." Zee began flipping through a book; looking for the perfect design for the young laguz girl. "What about…" Zee carefully examined a few photos before stopping on one. "…this one?" He pointed to a simple criss-cross pigtail design. "Simple, but she'll stand out."

"It's perfect. How much?" Samantha pulled out her purse to pay him.

"Bitch, put that away." Zee dismissed her comment. "I take care of my friends. It's on me."

"Zee, that's too kind…I can't-" Samantha started, but Zee was already starting to work on Genny's hair.

"Give me a few minutes…she'll be done soon." He said as he continued working on her hair. As Samantha left, Genny turned and called for her.

"Sam! Don't leave me!" Genny said with a look of sadness on her face. Samantha turned back and waited close enough where Genny could see her in the mirror, but far away that Zee could work.

"I'm right here, Genny." She waved to the little girl and she turned back and sat quietly; watching Samantha with the mirror.

"Are you, like, her guardian angel or something?" He asked as he began soaking her hair and running a comb through it to get out any knots.

"I'm just someone who found her. I'm trying to find her parents and until then…I guess I'm in charge of her."

"You sure you and Marcus didn't adopt? She looks really comfortable with you." He said as he began crossing her hair. Samantha's face turned light red and she smiled.

"I…no. W-We didn't adopt. Marcus…" Her smile disappeared as she began thinking of Marcus. Zee must've caught on, because he looked down in shame.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I heard the report last night…I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Samantha inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Between him and my mom…it's been a rough day."

"Oh darling…You want a spa treatment? I can probably fit you in next week." Zee suggested, but Samantha shook her head.

"It's too much, Zee. I need to get her home immediately and then…probably head home myself." She weakly smiled at the man who continued working with Genny's hair. After some time had passed, Zee grabbed a handheld mirror and showed it off to Genny.

"What do you think?" He asked and Genny looked at what she could see before smiling and nodded at the stylist.

"Genny, what do we say?" Samantha asked in a polite manner.

"Please!" Genny exclaimed with joy. The two started laughing lightly.

"No…the other thing. Thank-"

"Thank you!" Genny corrected herself and held out her arms for Samantha to pick her up.

"That girl is going to melt hearts." Zee placed a hand on his chest.

"Oh my God, right?" Samantha said with a smile. "I don't know who her parents are, but…" Samantha sighed. "She's so damn cute."

"You take care now…Don't be a stranger." Zee waved to Samantha and Genny and Genny reached out to feel Zee's mane. He knelt down and she felt his soft hair before giggling.

"It's soft, right?" He winked at the girl.

"Yeah…" She giggled some more and the pair left the salon. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go to the food court. We'll have lunch and then go shopping." They made their way to the food court and sat down at a table. Samantha pulled out her phone and decided to video call Krystal. A few moments later, the blue fox answered the phone.

"Sam! How are you, darling?" Krystal said with a warm smile.

"We're good. Can you say hi Genny?"

"Hi!" Genny eagerly waved at the blue fox.

"Hi Genny! How are you?" Krystal asked warmly.

"Good. I'm hungry." She told the blue fox.

"You're hungry? Well maybe Samantha should get you some food." She said while slightly hinting to Samantha what she should do.

"I know, but you said you had something news on her parents."

"Get some food and call me back. Where are you?" Krystal asked.

"The mall. Genny's got a new hairstyle and we're going shopping and-" Samantha began rambling, but Krystal quickly cut her off.

"Alright. Get some food and then call me." Krystal repeated before hanging up. Samantha looked around at all the different food chains. There was a sub shop, a burger place, a pizza joint, an ice cream parlor…there were so many places to choose from.

"What do you want to eat?" Samantha asked. Genny looked around and then looked up at Samantha.

"Sam…" Genny whined without giving a response.

"Alright, alright." Samantha stood up and the two walked over to the pizza joint. She and Samantha got a small, four slice cheese pizza, and a small drink for each of them. Samantha took a small piece of pizza and cut a small piece before giving it to the young girl. She smiled as she ate the piece Samantha cut off.

"You like that?" Samantha asked as she took a bite out of her own piece.

"Ish ummy!" Genny said with her mouth full. Samantha grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before placing her fingers against the bottom part of her mouth again.

"We don't talk with our mouth full." Samantha reminded the girl. Genny sat and chewed her food with her mouth closed before swallowing it whole.

"It's yummy!" She repeated and smiled at Samantha. Genny smiled and reached for her drink, but she accidently tipped it over. She began crying over her spilled drink and Samantha reassured the young girl.

"Honey, don't cry. Here, you can have some of mine." Samantha set her drink next to the child and Genny stopped crying and took a sip from her drink. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the princess.

"Still dragging that _thing_ with you?" A feminine voice retorted. Samantha turned to see the young receptionist from Star Fox headquarters taking a seat nearby.

"Hannah, of all the places you could sit, why do you choose to sit next to me?"

"It's the only one that's clean." Hannah replied.

"I'd say you have a craving…nay…an obsession with me. You could almost convince me that you're secretly in love with me." Hannah looked surprised and even insulted by Samantha's remark.

"Puh-lease. My only interest is-"

"A married man, I know." Samantha interrupted as she continued eating with Genny.

"I just don't understand why Marcus would end up with you." Hannah murmured. "You're not all that impressive."

"Hannah, maybe…and I know this is crazy…but maybe he's my husband…because…and stay with me here…he loves me."

"Marcus is a very loving man and you're…" Hannah drifted off and stopped talking.

"Careful…" Samantha warned the young pig girl. "Say the wrong thing and I might cut out your tongue."

"He deserves better."

"Fuck you." Samantha quietly responded as Genny finished the single piece she had in front of her. Genny happily clapped after finishing her food.

"Let me finish eating, and then we'll go shopping." Samantha informed the young girl. Genny took another sip of her drink and nodded.

"And you're _spoiling_ this kid? You are unbelievable." Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're damn right I'm spoiling her. It doesn't matter if she's my kid or not. She's a scared little girl and I'm going to bring her home. So keep your opinion to yourself." Samantha finished her food and threw away the garbage before picking Genny up and walking away. As they began walking away, Genny stuck her tongue out at Hannah while Samantha was walking away. She then looked around at all the stores they were passing. Samantha finally stopped at a bench and realized something.

"We forgot to call Krystal." She sat down and Genny sat in her lap. Samantha pulled out her phone and a hologram of Krystal appeared once again.

"Hey Sam. Hi Genny!" Krystal waved and smiled.

"Hi!" Genny exclaimed and eagerly waved at the blue fox.

"We're all fed and about to go shopping, but you said you had news on her parents?" Samantha asked and Krystal's smile faded.

"Sam…they're not laguz." Krystal said as she folded her arms. Samantha eyes slightly narrowed before looking at the young girl, then back at Krystal.

"Krystal…she has wings."

"I know. But I'm like ninety percent sure she's adopted. I spoke with Tibarn and…" Krystal sighed. "He wouldn't tell me who her parents were. I could've sworn he might've been concerned of…whomever they are, but I read his thought patterns…I'm almost certain her parents are _not_ laguz."

"So what am I supposed to do? Ask every adult I meet if this is their kid?" Samantha asked with a hint of anger, but it quickly dissipated after watching Genny play with her fingers.

"Maybe not. Tibarn might not have been willing to tell me, but Naesala, or any member of the heron clan….maybe they can help. I think you just need to get to Tellius. Find a way there and perhaps you'll find someone or something that can help you. I'm sorry it's not helpful." Krystal said with sadness in her voice.

"Thank you for the help. I'm thankful you're helping me. Otherwise, I'd be stumbling in the dark. You want to come shopping with us?" Samantha offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Krystal asked.

"It'd be nice to have some company." Samantha looked down at Genny who was sitting in her lap. "Do you want Krystal to come shopping with us?"

"Yeah!" Genny said with a smile.

"We'll be in the toy shop on the south side." Samantha informed her mother-in-law.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be right there." The hologram ended and Samantha stood up and noticed a photo booth close by.

"Hey Genny…want to take some photos?" Genny nodded as Samantha walked into a booth and put the money in.

"What do you want to do?" Samantha asked the young girl as she stuck her tongue out. Samantha smiled and did the same before the first flash. Genny then looked up at Samantha like she was out of ideas.

"I got one! Can you do this?" Samantha puffed out her cheeks and Genny laughed. The young girl copied what Samantha did before the second flash.

"Let's see…how about…can you make a scary face?" Genny tried to look like a monster, but it came off more adorable than scary. Samantha made her own attempt at a scary face before the next flash.

"Two more…" Samantha murmured. Genny started to yawn as Samantha was thinking of what to do, but the next flash appeared before she could decide.

"Oops…" Genny giggled.

"Last one. How about a normal one? Let's just smile." Genny and Samantha both smiled for the last photo and after the flash, they stepped outside and waited for their photos to print. Two copies of five photos printed out. Samantha admired the five photos and showed Genny.

"Look how silly we are!" Samantha said as Genny cheered. Samantha gave her one copy and the two walked towards the nearest shop to look at all the toys. After a bit of time, Krystal showed up in the same shop. Genny reached out for the blue fox and laughed.

"How has your day been, Genny!"

"We had fun!" She said with a great big smile on her face.

"It sure looks like it. Now then, shall we?" Krystal asked. The three began shopping for a few hours before heading home. As they walked back towards Star Fox headquarters, people were screaming and running away from something.

"What's going on?" Krystal quietly mumbled as Genny's grip on Krystal became a bit tighter. Krystal handed the child over to Samantha and pulled a gun before advancing. When they rounded the corner, Krystal's eyes lit up. Samantha wasn't sure what to expect, but what she saw frightened both Genny and herself. A man standing over seven feet tall was terrorizing the citizens of Corneria; looking for something or someone. His attention turned to Krystal and Samantha and he gave an evil sneer.

"Don't move!" Krystal yelled as she pointed the gun and moved one hand up to her ear. "I need backup at my location immediately. Code black! I repeat, code black!" Krystal turned to Samantha and gave her a final hug. "For God's sake, run!" She almost yelled. Samantha didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran as Genny reached back and called for Krystal. Krystal turned and began fighting the unknown man while Samantha ran.

' _This is just like mom. You can't abandon Krystal.'_ She looked down at Genny who was crying that her friend was gone. _'But you're doing it for her. I'm so sorry, Krystal.'_ Samantha closed her eyes and continued running as tears fell from her face. Eventually, she turned into a dead end and turned back. But unfortunately for her, the man was blocking the only exit she had. In his hand was a lifelike statue of her mother-in-law.

"Wha…What did you do?" Samantha asked as she saw Krystal's lifeless body.

"Samantha Grace Aran…how I've longed to meet you." Samantha set the child down behind her and took a fighting stance.

"What did you do to her?" She asked with a stronger voice, but he didn't reply. He continued walking towards them and Samantha, now worried this unknown man was coming for Genny; Samantha set Genny down behind her and took a fighting stance. "I won't let you take her!" She said with passion in her voice.

"I'm not interested in her…I want you."

"Wh-What? Why…Why me? Who are you?" Samantha tried to sound brave, but she was scared out of her mind.

"Your mother never told you?" The man chuckled. "I suppose not. Very well…my name is Gannondorf." The man said as his eyes narrowed.

"Gannon…" Samantha's voice trailed off. "I've…I've heard stories about you. You were indefinitely suspended from the tournament for your underhanded tactics and constant attempts to cheat. You attacked my mother and attempted to sabotage her opportunity in the tournament." She said as she became angrier with each word she said. "I'm going to kill you!" She screamed with pure anger in her voice.

"I would expect no less from the child of Samus. But tell me, before we engage in battle…your mother…in her last moments, did she scream?" His smile grew wider as his attempt to infuriate the princess was working. Despite Genny's call to leave, Samantha was entirely focused on killing this man. She ran forward and tried to punch him, but he sidestepped and punched her in the gut. She felt like he broke a couple, if not all, of her ribs. She dropped down to the ground and gasped for air, but Gannon picked her up and tossed her towards a couple trash cans in the corner.

"Get up." He ordered and Samantha complied. She charged again, but he dodged and punched her temple. Samantha was knocked over, but she quickly stood up just as he punched her nose and sent her crashing into some garbage bags.

"This is the best that you can offer? I'm disappointed." He seemed to be mocking the princess. Samantha placed a hand under her nose, and she was now bleeding, but she wasn't backing down. She tried running to him again, but he slammed her against the nearby wall and her head bounced off the wall; causing her sight to become dizzy and Gannondorf began his onslaught with a old fashioned beat down while mainly focusing on her skull. By the time he finished, before Samantha could recover, Gannon's hand grabbed her neck and she struggled to find oxygen.

"Now _this_ … _this_ looks familiar…" He sneered as his grip tightened around her neck. "You look just like your mother." He chuckled as Samantha started to black out. "I failed to kill Zelda then, but I suppose I'll settle for the head of her firstborn." Samantha was no longer putting up a fight; she was mere moments from death until someone hit Gannondorf with a hard shot to the back. Samantha fell and collapsed onto the ground. Samantha remained motionless on the ground; all she saw were blurs around her. She couldn't tell what was happening, but someone was screaming, there was some people talking…and that's all she could tell before closing her eyes and passing out. What seemed like a few moments later, she woke up in a hospital bed. No one was around her and her first concern was not her own health.

"Genny…Where's…ah!" She found it difficult to move, but she needed to find the young girl.

"Hey, now…what are you doing? You need to stay in bed." The doctor stopped Samantha from getting out and helped her back in bed. Normally, she was stronger than most people, but at the moment, she felt like a newborn baby could kill her.

"Genny…I need…Where-"

"If you're looking for the young girl, she's in the waiting room with Tiffany. How are you feeling?" He asked as he clicked his pen and was ready to start writing.

"My head…feels like…fire…" She groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"You just had a few bumps and bruises. It's nothing too serious." He finished writing and pulled out a small light. "Follow the light." He instructed. Samantha did as she was told and he ran a few tests for the princess. After running a few tests he wrote some stuff down and smiled. "I don't want you doing any heavy lifting or strenuous activity. Just take it easy and don't push yourself too hard for the rest of today and tomorrow. I'll escort you back to to the waiting room when you're ready to go." He said as Samantha nodded to show she understood his words. He left the room as Samantha started getting dressed. After she left the room, he escorted her to the waiting room.

"Am I able to take ibuprofen or something?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"Just two pills. And drink plenty of water." He said as they entered the waiting room. "Be safe, Samantha."

"Thank you, doctor." She nodded and walked over to Genny and a young bunny girl.

"Sam!" Genny rubbed her eyes as she had been crying for a little while. She reached out for Samantha and she held the young girl.

"Hey, Genny…" Samantha kissed her cheek and gently rocked her from side to side. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I was kinda scared." Genny said to her caretaker.

"You're a very brave girl." Samantha said with a smile. "Tiffany, thanks so much for watching over her."

"It's not a problem. She's so adorable. But…where's Marcus?" She looked around and Samantha was filled with emotion.

"Can…" Samantha cleared her throat. "Can I speak to you at my place? I'll tell you everything." Her voice cracked as tears fell down her face.

"Sam…what happened? Of course I'll come with you. I can fill you in on what happened with Gannon." The three went back to the apartment and took a seat. Samantha poured a glass of water for Genny and herself as soon as they arrived.

"Can I get you anything?" Samantha sniffed as she set Genny in a chair and set the glasses down.

"Well…I missed lunch, but you sit down. I'll…I'll make something." Instead of arguing, Samantha sat down and the young girl opened the refrigerator to make a sandwich.

"So…what happened with…ah…" She tried to think, but her head still hurt.

"Gannon? Falco arrested him."

"Seriously? He's behind bars?" Samantha took a sip of water before going to retrieve two pills for her headache.

"Yeah. Falco was pissed that you were unconscious and I think he took out his aggression on him. He's going to be relieved to know you're ok."

"But he hates me…" Samantha said quietly.

"No, he hates your mom…Samus, I mean." Tiffany explained s she finished her ham and cheese sandwich. Genny reached out for the sandwich and Tiffany gave her a small piece. Genny smiled after eating part of her sandwich and rubbed her tummy to show her approval. "I know my grandpa will be happy to hear you're ok. He seemed to be concerned when he heard Gannon was here."

"Peppy is concerned for me? After all the trouble I've caused him." Samantha shook her head.

"They bend the rules for most competitors." She took a bite of her sandwich. "So…tell me, what happened with Marcus?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"First off, swallow your food. I don't like people talking with their mouths full." Samantha said slightly irritated by Tiffany talking with her mouth full of food. Samantha put in another classic cartoon so Genny could have some entertainment while the two talked. Samantha then told her everything.

"So, your mom is dead? And Marcus? And Krystal? Oh my gosh, what do we do?" Tiffany began panicking as Samantha placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic. Start with that." Samantha said as Genny was still watching her cartoon of Spot the Dog.

"And her parents…you don't know?"

"Not a clue." Samantha shook her head. "I need to get to Tellius, but I think I know how to get there."

"You mean that red door?" Tiffany asked. "Are you sure that doesn't lead to…I don't know…maybe death or something?" She asked with serious concern.

"Well…no, but I have a feeling it will work out. That…That's a good thing…r-right?" Samantha asked with less confidence than she had a few moments ago.

"I…um…" Tiffany couldn't think of any positive feedback to give to her friend. "If you want to do this, I'll support you." Tiffany gulped hard and nodded.

"Tiffany…thank you." Samantha said with a warm smile. She started packing and before she finished, she saw one envelope full of money. She took it out and pulled a few dollars out and set it on the counter before stuffing the rest of it into her pocket. She then made a small lunch bag consisting of one peanut butter sandwich and one jelly sandwich, a couple different kinds of fruit, a granola bar, and a chocolate.

"Genny, we're leaving." Samantha walked over to the TV and stopped the movie.

"Aww…but Sam-"

"I'm sorry honey, but we need to go." Genny pouted for a minute, but she flapped her wings and stood up. Samantha went into her room to grab Genny's teddy bear as the young girl carefully flew next to Samantha. Samantha gave Genny her Teddy bear before holding her in one arm and grabbing the money with her free hand.

"Tiffany, can you grab the bills?" She asked. Tiffany did as she was told and they left the apartment. "Can you hold this?" She held out the lunch bag and after Tiffany took it, she locked the apartment and left the keys in the lock. "Take the keys."

"What?! But this is-"

"I'm not asking you to clean it or anything. I don't want to hold onto them and I know you're looking for your own place. If you want to stay here, go ahead."

"But…what about the rent?"

"I've got that covered." She walked down the hall to another door and knocked. It opened and standing before her was an older porcupine man.

"Ah…Samantha! What a surprise." He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Hodges. I have the rent for the next two months here for you." She knelt down and handed him the extra bills she had.

"Samantha…" He sighed and chuckled. "You and Marcus have already paid us for six months in advance for rent."

"I know, but we'd like to be safe. In case we forget or something."

"I doubt that will be a problem for you two." He smiled. "Did you want to come in for tea?"

"I'm afraid I'll need to pass. Perhaps some other time."

"Alright. Have a wonderful day, dear." He quietly shut the door and she turned to Tiffany.

"It's all yours. Just don't make a huge mess and…you know, stay out of our room. Aside from that, the place is yours."

"Sam…this is too much, I don't know how I can repay you." Tiffany said as she looked down.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Samantha smiled.

"Yeah but what _I_ did doesn't compare to this."

"It's fine. Enjoy yourself and give my regards to Peppy and make sure he knows what's happening." The two made their way to the unknown red door.

"Well…this is it." Samantha exhaled.

"You're sure about this…Like there's no way I could convince you-"

"Tiffany." Samantha said.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"I am too. But I need to do this. Be safe."

"Yeah…y-you too." Tiffany hugged Samantha one last time before the broke the hug.

"Bye bye!" Genny waved at the rabbit girl.

"Hold on tight Genny…I don't know what's going to happen." Samantha said quietly as Genny gripped Samantha's shirt. Samantha took one final breath before opening and walking through the red door.


	3. Memories of the Queen

**Chapter 3: Memories of the Queen**

 **AN: Hi everyone! Still going through the motions on all this. Thanks for being patient with me as I write. Another chapter's up so I hope you enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Darkness surrounded them. In every direction was pitch black and her sight couldn't see in front of her. She couldn't even see Genny and she was holding her in her arms.

"Sam!" Genny cried out and Samantha gently tightened her grip around the girl which caused her to scream in fear.

"I'm right here Genny. I'm holding you. You don't need to scream. I'm right here."

"I'm scared…" Her voice cracked and she sniffled.

"Me too, honey. We'll…" Samantha gulped hard and looked around. "We'll be ok. Take a deep breath and don't let go of me." She felt Genny's arm wrap around her neck and continued walking aimlessly in no perticular direction. Suddenly, she saw a bright light and smiled.

"Sam! Look!" Genny exclaimed with excitement.

"I see it." Samantha smiled. She was looking at a glowing red door and walked up to it. Once she reached the door, she carefully placed her free hand on it and tried pushing the door open; unfortunately, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on…you…ugh!" Samantha groaned as she couldn't push it open. She turned her back on the door. "Genny, hold on…this might get a little rough." Samantha slammed her back against the door. "You ok, Genny?"

"Yup." Genny replied. Samantha did it again and made sure Genny was unharmed again.

"Come on…come on…" Samantha gritted her teeth and slammed her back into it once more. This time, the door gave way and Samantha fell through it back first. The momentum carried her backwards and before she could react, she hit her head and everything went black once more.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." A female voice spoke up.

"What do you propose we do?" A deeper male voice responded.

"I…I dunno…" The female voice spoke up as Samantha opened her eyes. She noticed a man with dark blue hair and a younger female with golden blonde hair.

"I see you're awake now." The man spoke.

"Hey there!" The woman said cheerfully.

"There are better place to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." Samantha did as she was told and he helped her up. Immediately, she looked around and noticed Genny wasn't around her.

"Genny! Where's Genny? Genny!" She called out and pushed the man out of the way and saw Genny sitting on a rock, eating the jelly sandwich she had packed. Genny waved at Samantha and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sam, how are you feeling? Let me check to see if you're ok." The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her to a rock nearby.

"I thought you weren't sure what to do?" The man teased.

"Well EXCUSE ME for not knowing what to do when someone falls out of the sky? You dolt!" She exclaimed with anger.

"Li-Lissa?" Samantha asked with a bit of confusion.

"That's right!" She smiled. "Do you know you he is?" Samantha looked at the man who just smiled at her. "He's…um…Chrom, right? Current…no. _Former_ ruler of Ylisstol." Another nod came from the young woman.

"She doesn't have amnesia. So there's that." Lissa smiled and ran a few more tests with her. "And Chrom, why do you always find people in fields?" Lissa joked.

"That's merely a coincidence." Chrom replied as he sat across from the young girl. She held out her sandwich to share, but he shook his head.

"You found your wife in a field." Lissa pointed out. "And when she hears about this-"

"She won't." Chrom cut her off.

"You sure about that?"

"Lissa-"

"I know, I know. C'mon, let's take you back to camp." Samantha picked Genny up and they began walking back to their kingdom. As they walked, another small group was walking towards them.

"It's Robin, Lucina, and Morgan!" Lissa announced.

"Lissa, I'm serious-" Chrom muttered but she either didn't listen or didn't hear him.

"Hey Lissa." Robin said with a smile.

"Aunt Lissa!" Morgan said with excitement. "I picked up a few new-WOAH!" He tripped and fell face first onto the ground and his books went flying. Luckily for him, he wasn't seriously injured.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" Chrom asked with a slight hint of worry. Morgan stood up and laughed.

"I'm fine. I just…lost my footing." He brushed the dirt off himself and started collecting the books.

"What's Samantha doing here?" Lucina asked.

"Chrom found her in a field." Lissa said before running from her older brother.

"LISSA!" He said with anger and tried to grab her, but she moved too quickly.

"You have an unusual pattern in finding people in fields, _darling_." Robin smirked at her husband.

"I just…well…it's an embarrassing story."

"Nonsense." Robin brushed it off. "But Lucina is correct. What _is_ the princess of Hyrule doing in a field outside of Ylisstol? If she were arriving, surely we'd know about it." All eyes turned to the Hylian princess hoping to ask if she had an answer.

"Um…there…there was this red door." Samantha gulped hard as she didn't feel like she came off confident.

"A red door?" Chrom asked. "There wasn't a red door anywhere near you."

"But I'm serious!" Samantha pleaded. "I'm not making this up."

"No one is saying you're making anything up or doubting your story. We're just saying we didn't see a red door anywhere near you." Chrom explained. "Come on. Let us bring you to Ylisstol before we ask more questions. I'm sure Emm will want to speak with you." The group walked into town where Samantha smiled as she saw the people of Ylisstol interacting with the royal family. Whether it was telling a joke for giving them gifts, it reminded her of home and how the people treated her and how she had fun with the people. Her expression turned to sadness.

"Sam?" Genny asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, what is it, honey?' She asked.

"Can I fly?" She asked with hope that she would say yes.

"As long as you promise to stay where I can see you." She set Genny down and the young girl flapped her wings and took to the sky. She flew upwards, but made sure to stay at a distance where Samantha could still see her.

"She's beautiful." Morgan said with a smile. "She's…um…what's the word? La…um…" Morgan scratched his head and snapped his fingers. "Laguz! I got it! She's laguz."

"She is." Samantha said with a smile. "I'm trying to find her parents, but I've run into a dead end." Her disappointment crept back. "I've got no leads to go on."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Morgan said with a frown. Samantha weakly smiled at the prince.

"It's alright." She replied.

"Can I ask what happened to your mother?"

"I'd rather not talk about that." She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm just curious if-"

"Morgan." She said with restrained anger in her voice. "Just drop it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything." Samantha sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"No, it's…Morgan...I..." Samantha sighed. "I've had a rough couple of days. My mother died, then my husband, then my mother-in-law. The last few days have not been kind and I'm just a little stressed out." Samantha decided to just watch Genny fly through the sky. Up, down, loop-de-loops, Genny was laughing and having fun flying through the sky. One thing Samantha noticed with everyone around, they either had significant others or they were out with their parents; Samantha couldn't help but feel a little envy with everyone. Eventually, the child flew back to Samantha and she held the child in her arms once again.

"We're almost there." Chrom said as they approached the castle. He walked in and the others followed. Sitting upon the throne was perhaps one of, if not, the most beautiful woman in all of Ylisstol; the exalt herself, Emmeryn. She was reading some kind of book, but as soon as Chrom entered the castle, she looked up and he waved to her.

"Hello Chrom." She said warmly and walked down to hug her younger brother.

"Hey Emm." He said with a warm smile as they broke the hug. Lissa then ran into her sister and almost knocked her over.

"Emm! You missed it! Chrom found Sam and he-" Lissa continued talking, but her voice was muffled as Chrom had his hand over Lissa's mouth.

"Nothing too important happened today." Chrom said as Emmeryn began laughing.

"Milord, Is there a reason we have the princess of Hyrule in our kingdom with no warning?" A gentleman in shining blue armor stood behind the exalt.

"She says she entered through a red door…however, we are unable to find it." Chrom scratched the back of his head. "Still, we cannot abandon her."

"I'll see to it that we have a room arranged for her." He said as he bowed his head.

"Samantha, do you remember me?" Emmeryn asked.

"Of course, Lady Emmeryn." Samantha bowed her knee to the exalt. "I could never forget you or your kingdom. I…um…I have nothing to pay you with, but I assure you that once I return home, I can reward you for your generous service."

"That won't be necessary. I shall not accept payment from you." Emmeryn smiled while Samantha looked confused. "I have heard stories of the incident at the stadium-"

"Just stop. I really don't want to get into that again." Samantha dismissed the rule of Ylisstol in a rude manner.

"You dare speak to the exalt in such a manner? I order you to apologize immediately!" The man from before stepped forward, but Samantha's temper had overcome her patience.

"No, I really don't want to get into this. So drop it."

"This will be your final warning!" He boomed.

"Sam! Stop!" Genny cried out and covered her ears with both hands. Before Samantha could retaliate, Emmeryn stepped between the two.

"Frederick, that's enough!" She said with a stern voice. His anger quickly dissipated.

"I…but…your grace-"

"Let me speak with her. Please, go see to her room." She asked. He bowed his head and glared at Samantha before leaving.

"I apologize for that. Frederick is…passionate about my family." Emmeryn said quietly.

"No…I should apologize. I'm just….I don't want people to continue apologizing for that. My mother is dead…I need to stop thinking about it." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "No matter how difficult it might be."

"Samantha, I owe your family a great debt…I owe Zelda even more." She looked down in disappointment as the two walked to the dining room. They took two seats and she glanced over at Chrom.

"I'd like to speak with her in private." Emmeryn insisted. Chrom and his family left the three alone in the dining room.

"Before we begin, may I ask who this sweet girl is?" Emmeryn waved and smiled at the girl. She buried her face in Samantha's shoulder and Samantha smiled.

"Her name is Genny. She's a lost, lonely girl I'm watching over until we find her parents." Samantha explained.

"It warms my heart to know Zelda's kindness and compassion lives through you." Emmeryn said as she cleared her voice. "Anyway, I shall begin with what I was going to say. I assume you know about the chaos that occurred at your parents' wedding?"

"Yeah…" Samantha smiled as Genny squirmed around for a bit. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I wanna go play." Genny whined and Samantha stood up.

"Lady Emmeryn, if I may-"

"Of course." Emmeryn smiled as she stood up. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Just a glass of water for me, please." Samantha said as she quietly left the dining room. Lissa was nearby sitting on the throne and pretending to be her older sister. When she saw Samantha, she immediately stood up.

"Don't tell Emm I was sitting in her seat." Lissa rubbed the back of her neck and her face turned light pink.

"As long as you watch over Genny." She held Genny out and Lissa carefully held her.

"What's wrong with her?" Lissa asked.

"She is bored. I was hoping you'd know some kids she could play with or something. Lady Emmeryn needs to discuss something with me and I can't play with her right now." A big smile grew on Lissa's face as Samantha spoke.

"I know exactly what to do. Come on, Genny. You want to play with other kids?"

"Yeah!" Genny clapped her hands and smiled. She looked back at Samantha and waved. Samantha did the same and returned to Emmeryn. A glass of green tea was in front of her seat and Emmeryn was sipping on a teacup.

"I apologize for that inconvenience." Samantha said as she pulled her seat back.

"It is nothing to worry about. So you remember the wedding?"

"Well, not entirely. But I know my sister was born during the reception. Mom's water broke and she gave birth to her in her bedroom."

"Did she tell you what happened _after_ the wedding?" Emmeryn asked. Samantha shook her head as Emmeryn cleared her throat again.

"In the time that she was in the hospital, I was still trying to remember certain individuals. I had finally memorized most of the people who fought with us against the fell dragon, Grima. Your mother made a promise to help me when she was released from the hospital." Emmeryn took a deep breath and sighed. "She spent the next nine months helping me remember the royal families of our neighboring kingdoms."

"My mother…d-did that…?" Samantha asked quietly as Emmeryn nodded.

"I owe her more than I can afford to repay her and I wept when I heard the news. She pushed me when I wanted to give up. She strived and continued working through the most difficult times while raising Virginia. I offer my most sincere apologies for your loss and I know all I can offer are words, but I will offer you and your family what I can." Emmeryn smiled weakly at the princess. The exalt's eyes began to water as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "You are a strong woman…just like your mother."

"I…um…" Samantha cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Th-Thank you ma'am." Samantha's voice squeaked. "I-I mean your highness. Er that is, your Grace." Samantha curtseyed for the exalt and she smiled as she left. As she left, she saw Genny running away and giggling as a young boy close to her age. She was cornered and she began flying upwards and away from him.

"No fair!" The boy called out before looking around and chasing another young girl with bright red hair. The girls exclaimed loudly and ran away laughing. Lissa was sitting on the steps watching them and making sure they were safe. Samantha exited the castle without being noticed by Genny and decided to take a little time for herself. She walked to the town and looked at all the shops nearby. She saw beautiful jewelry and smelled wonderful foods being made from various cooks. She then saw a young boy snag a loaf of bread and take off.

"Stop! Thief!" The man yelled and chased the boy. He continued running in the direction of Samantha, but the man grabbed his wrist and the boy struggled to escape his grasp. He removed the loaf from his hand and pushed him to the ground and walked back to his shop. The boy rubbed his arm and winced at the pain he felt from being pushed to the ground. He stood up and started walking away before Samantha stopped him.

"Wait here." She said as the boy looked up at her. Samantha walked back to the man and bought two loaves of bread and then walked back to the boy.

"Why did you steal that loaf?" Samantha asked softly.

"I…I was hungry." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Here." She handed him the two loaves.

"R-Really?" His eyes lit up and he smiled. "I…I can't pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." Samantha smiled and the kid ran off.

"That was very nice of you, Sam." A voice spoke from behind her. Samantha turned around and saw the man who spoke to her.

"Hey Owain." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Owain was a bit older than her; but she had always thought he was cute. She felt like if she was not already married to Marcus, and he was not already married to the princess of Nohr, Elise, they could've been a really cute couple.

"You know, we're having a sparring session with one another…you want to join us?" He asked.

"I…um…I would, but I recently had an…ah…altercation with Gannondorf and-"

"What?! Gannondorf is _here_?! _Now_?!" Owain asked a bit frantic and a bit determined. "We must act quickly!"

"He's not here. I fought him on Corneria."

"Oh…" He said as he calmed down a bit. "How'd it turn out?"

"Gannon almost killed me." She said as she blew a few strands away from her face, folded her arms, and looked away.

"Geez! Are you ok?" Owain asked a bit worried and Samantha hid her blushing face before regaining her composure.

"I'm fine…but thanks…it means a lot to know that you care."

"Well, yeah. You're my friend." He said as he calmed down.

"A-Anyway. I'm supposed to take it easy for the next few days. I…" Samantha cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "I'm going to try and stay here, but I have a bad habit of getting people killed."

"Like your mom?" Samantha turned and glared at Owain. "Yeah I heard." He continued with his back to the princess. "Sam, you can't blame yourself for that. There was no way you could've stopped…whatever that was." There was a long pause between the two. "Do you want to go somewhere private and talk?" Samantha nodded and the two headed into the woods to be alone and talk. They continued walking until they came to a small, quiet area that had a giant lake and plenty of rocks to skip. Owain grabbed a few and skipped them while Samantha watched him for awhile. Neither one said a word until Samantha broke the silence.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a parent?" She asked quietly.

"I do." Owain said softly as he skipped another rock. "Yes! Twelve skips! A personal best." He smiled.

"No you don't. Lissa is at camp. She's perfectly healthy and-"

"Sam, you forget that I'm not from this timeline." Owain reminded her and skipped another rock. This one only went six skips. "I _do_ know what it's like and I know what you're going through. We all do, in fact. Lucina, Kjelle, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, and the others know. Our parents left us and died. We came back here to change that and we did. Our parents refused to let us leave the kingdom, so we stayed.

"But if you're here, where are you in this timeline?" Samantha asked.

"You've already seen him." Samantha looked up at him in shock.

"That boy? That's you in this timeline?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, not him. Did you see that kid playing with Genny?" He asked. Samantha remembered a young boy chasing Genny; giggling and laughing as she ran away from him.

"That…that kid is you?"

"Yeah. That's little Owain. And the girl? Well, you'll meet her later."

"I feel so helpless…I can't help Genny, I can't help my family, I can't help my kingdom…"

"Don't worry so much." Owain said as he skipped one last stone and turned around. "You're so worried about things you can't control and you're so determined to find that girl's parents that you're not enjoying yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself in a time like this? The world is in chaos-"

"True." Owain agreed.

"I ran away from home-"

"Also true."

"And I'm going to go down as a bigger failure than Queen Rachel Elizabeth Hyrule."

"What did she go down for?" Owain asked.

"She heavily taxed her people while they suffered and…" Samantha gulped hard. "…they…well…karma's a bitch…"

"I see. But you're not taking money from the poor. You're not throwing lavish parties for yourself. You give more than your parents do and that's saying a lot since they have pretty much made Hyrule a wonderful place."

"Yeah…we've barely got any complaints." Samantha smiled.

"We're having a bonfire tonight. You're coming." Owain decided.

"Wait. Hold on, I need to watch over-"

"Don't worry about the kid. Mom's got it covered."

"If…If you're sure." Samantha hesitated before agreeing to attend the bonfire.

"You're going to love it." Owain smiled ."We should be getting back. It's close to dinner and I'm getting a bit hungry." Samantha did think about it, but she was getting a hungry herself. The two went back to the castle where the guards were setting the table and getting ready to serve dinner for what looked like an army.

"Lady Emmeryn, may I ask who will be eating with us?"

"I have extended an offer to those who have assisted us in the war. Many kingdoms, including Ferox Roxi would love to meet with the princess of Hyrule. Though I must apologize for Basillio in advance. He…does not mean to insult, but it may come off as such."

"I understand." Samantha nodded. Samantha looked down at Genny, who had been playing with the other kids and she was almost covered in dirt.

"Genny!" Samantha exclaimed with surprise. Genny turned to her and smiled.

"Hi!" She said with a big smile.

"Child, you're completely dirty. You need a bath." Samantha picked up the child and turned to Emmeryn. "Lady Emmeryn, I hate to make such a request but-"

"Oh goodness!" She covered her mouth in surprise as she how filthy Genny was. Her surprise quickly turned into a smile. "Turn right at the end of the hallway. It will be the third door on your right."

"Thank you." Samantha said and she began walking away from the exalt.

"I will have fresh clothes waiting for her when you are finished." She called out before Samantha turned the corner. She set the water at the right temperature and gave the young girl a bath. After a short amount of time, she grabbed a towel and dried the young girl off.

"All clean!" Genny declared as Samantha smiled.

"Nice and clean." She said with a smile on her face before she heard a knock on the door. She carefully opened it, and Chrom's oldest daughter, Lucina, was sent to deliver clothes for the child.

"Um…here are…some clothes for...the two of you." Lucina cleared her throat. Though it had been many years since she fought side-by-side with her father, she was still getting accustomed to acting like royalty in front of other kingdoms.

"Thanks." Samantha said and she shut the door so the two could change. First, she changed Genny. She changed her into a long sleeve robe that was white with gold trim on the ends and small leather sandals. The clothes Samantha received were larger, but the same as Genny's. Samantha exited the bathroom and handed Genny to Lucina.

"Hey Lucina, can you entertain her while I freshen up?" Samantha asked. Lucina looked at the young girl and then back at Samantha.

"I…suppose." She said with a nod before walking back to the kitchen.

"Sam!" Genny cried out and reached for her. Samantha quickly caught up to the two and she held Genny's small hand.

"I'll be right back. I promise." She smiled.

"Ok…" Genny quietly said before being carried away by Lucina. Samantha went back and showered before dressing herself and returning to the dining room. When she arrived, she was amazed by all the people who were talking and hanging around. The children running around or playing little games with each other; the adults drinking alcohol and conversing about many different topics. Samantha looked around and found Genny playing patty-cake with another child close to her age. She took a seat in a chair nearby and Genny looked up and walked over to her.

"Sam!" She reached up as Samantha picked her up, set her on her knee, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Genny. How was your day?" She asked.

"I had fun!" Genny said with a smile. "I got to fly too. And I went fast."

"That sounds fun." Samantha leaned back in the chair just as a man with an eye patch sat near her.

"Hey girl." He said with a deep voice. Samantha placed one hand around Genny's waist, closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for flirting." She said calmly.

"Flirting?" The man started laughing. "I want to fight you." She opened her eyes and gave the man a confused look.

"Fight me?" She asked.

"You're the firstborn of Hyrule. I want to see how strong the Hylian bloodline is." He smirked and Samantha shook her head.

"We don't fight. Hyrule settles our disputes with words, not fists." Samantha began stroking Genny's hair.

"You would rather cower in fear-"

"We do _not_ cower." Samantha said while glaring at the man. "Lady Zelda handles our disputes with words, and Lady Samus can apply pressure if need be. But if we _were_ to fight, rest assured that I would mop the fucking floor with you." There was a few seconds of silence before the man bellowed with laughter. "I fail to see what is funny." Samantha pointed out.

"The first time I met with Samus, she had fire in her belly and passion in her heart. She wouldn't hesitate to defend her little girlfriend and I'm glad to see you have the same fire." He smiled and took a sip from his drink.

"I…I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Basillio. I am the khan of the west and my other half…" He grumbled as he gently shook his drink to stir it up. "…is Flavia. Khan of the east. In fact, I remember a few years back, your parents fought against one another in the Feroxi tournament." Samantha's jaw dropped.

"W-What?" She asked with shock.

"Basilio, are you behaving yourself?" A woman asked standing behind him.

"Of course, Flavia. I was telling the kid about her parents fighting in Feroxi." The woman laughed and took a seat next to him.

"That was a fun fight." She nodded her head. "I'm Flavia. Khan of-"

"The east, yes I know. Basillio has already informed me of that." Samantha looked down at Genny who was now reaching for one of the other kids. "Go play, honey." Samantha set the girl down and she quickly ran off towards the other children.

"She's cute. Is she yours?" Flavia asked.

"Of course not, the child has wings. The kid doesn't. And she's loyal to the blue fox."

"Marcus…" Samantha said quietly and cleared her throat in an attempt to correct the man who was much bigger than her, but Basillio didn't seem to hear her.

"Forgive me for asking, you big oaf." Flavia huffed and looked away with silence for a few seconds afterwards.

"So, anyway…" Samantha chirped in to change the subject and cut the tension. "About my parents…fighting for Feroxi…"

"Ah yes…" Basillio smiled and stroked his chin. "What _did_ happen during that match?" He asked with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

"You tell her." Flavia said with bitterness in her voice.

"D-Did I offend you? I'm sorry, I'm just curious." Samantha said while quickly trying to backtrack.

"No, it's fine." Flavia sighed. "I'm just…well…you tell her. I know you want to."

"It was everything I had hoped for!" Basillio almost yelled. "Lon'qu was sick, unfortunately, and Zelda had already volunteered to represent the east. I needed a combatant quickly. Samus volunteered and smacked that bitch acr-" A hard slap to the face cut his sentence short; but it wasn't from Flavia, it was from Samantha.

"Don't _ever_ call my mother a bitch!" She said with fire in her voice. The entire room stopped and fell silent upon Samantha's statement and for the first time, she saw what she thought was concern.

"I…" Basillio cleared his throat. "Sorry. That was…ah…" He shifted uncomfortably and tried to put a few words together, but was failing to do so. Flavia burst out laughing.

" _That…_ was wonderful. Thank you for that." She stood up and nodded. "Maybe that'll teach you to put a sock in it." Samantha looked around and now noticed everyone staring at her.

"Uh…I…" Samantha now realized she may have stepped beyond her boundaries as Hyrule's representative. She quickly ran outside and tried to distance herself from the rest of the party.

' _Shit. Nice going, dumbass.'_ She thought to herself as she ran. Eventually, she came to an empty part of Ylisstol where no one was around; it was just her standing in front of a beautiful lake; the same place where Owain took her earlier. There were no clouds, a full moon, and empty silence. Samantha sighed and picked up a few rocks before sitting on a nearby rock. She started skipping stones across the last and watching the ripples.

"So, this is the future of Hyrule." A voice called from behind her. Samantha looked up and couldn't make out who it was due to a lack of light. The individual stepped closer and Samantha could make out characteristics of the person. They wore mostly grey except their arms and legs were blue. They had blonde hair and Samantha could only see one eye and some kind of design upon their chest. It looked like a ninja of some sort. Samantha just scoffed at the person.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"No." The person said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Does it matter?" Samantha lowered her head and shook it. "Hey, if I gave you money…would you kill me?"

"Why would you make such a request?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot who just embarrassed the entire country of Hyrule." She skipped another stone. "And I'm scared that the people of Hyrule will hate me for abandoning them."

"You didn't abandon anyone, Samantha. You are scared and alone. It's understandable." The person said calmly as Samantha looked up.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"I am Sheik. The last living member of clan Sheikah." The person folded their arms and Samantha threw a stone into the water. It hit the water with a loud thunk and a splash.

"Fuck you. Clan Sheikah died out years ago."

"And yet, here I stand. I know everything about you, Samantha Grace Hyrule. Firstborn of Hyrule, future queen to the kingdom. I know everything there is to know about you."

"Prove it. Name something that only my family would know."

"You have a diary with Twilight Sparkle on the cover and though you'd rather not admit it, 'My Little Pony' your favorite cartoon." There was an awkward silence before Sheik continued. "You own every season and every movie. You took your mother to see the most recent movie during opening weekend and you, personally, have seen it five times in theaters." Samantha's eyes grew wide as she was at a loss for words.

"Um…O-Ok…you're…pretty good." Samantha slowly said. "But I'm not convinced…and you still haven't told me how you got here."

"You won your first championship by defeating Samus Aran. And before that, when you were a child, you slept with a stuffed monkey named Lulu. I could do this all night. And how I got here should not matter. For I am a ninja." Sheik said in a cool, calm manner, but Samantha gave her a look of doubt. Sheik sighed. "There's…a door over there." Samantha glanced over and sure enough, a red door was hiding behind some trees.

"Ok… _maybe_ you know a lot about me. But if you're here…does mom know…" She trailed off and skipped another stone.

"Yes. Lady Zelda knows of my existence. Samus does too." Sheik said quietly.

"Why wouldn't they tell me, then?" She asked with anger.

"I…I'm sure they had their reasons." Sheik admitted.

"It's not like it mattered…I don't think I lived up to mom's expectations." Samantha said with a somber attitude.

"What makes you say that?" Sheik took a seat next to her.

"I sleep late, I'm not careful when I eat, I'm messy, I curse…I'm not ladylike. A queen must be elegant and professional. I'm neither."

"And you think Lady Zelda doesn't accept you like that?"

"Well…ok look, the last memory I have of her was dying. She screamed at me to run and I just stood there…like a goddamn coward. I was helpless to save her then because I lack the courage. Ginny wouldn't hesitate to run in and save her…" Samantha's eyes started watering. "I never got to tell her how much I love her…how much I need her. I'm so scared and lonely…plus I'm taking care of a young girl and…" Samantha wiped away her tears. "…fuck I don't know. Mom was so good with people and I feel like I'll never learn to be like her. I wish she were here with me." She sniffled and wiped her nose before rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm prattling on about my mom and you probably don't care to hear all of that shit."

"It's alright. I enjoy hearing stories about Lady Zelda. She's a wonderful woman and though it might seem silly, but your mother is always with you." Sheik touched Samantha's heart and she weakly smiled.

"Yeah…" She sniffled. "I know." The two just stared out at the water and sat quietly. "It's so peaceful."

"There are times I enjoy the silence." Sheik said as she stood up, grabbed a stone and skipping it. The stone skipped further than Samantha had ever skipped it.

"Woah…that's like…what? Ten hops? Twelve?" She asked with amazement. "How'd you do it?"

"A woman never reveals her secret." Sheik said and Samantha was almost convinced she was smirking.

"Wait, you're a woman? I thought you were a guy."

"I get that a lot."

"Come on, you've _got_ to tell me how you did it. Please?" Samantha asked.

"It's a matter of strength. Here, bend your knees." Samantha stood up, and followed this woman's instructions. "Shoulder width apart…there you go." She said and then backed up. "Now get low, and let it glide across the water." Samantha skipped it and the stone hopped across the water.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Oh man, that was cool!" She said before noticing Sheik wasn't celebrating with her. "I…um…" Samantha cleared her throat. "That's um…unprofessional."

"It's fine." Sheik brushed it off. "I'm happy for you."

"Why didn't you cheer?" She asked and a pause fell between the two women.

"I don't…normally cheer…for anyone or anything."

"Oh come on, it's good to cheer. Mom used to cheer all the time. Just one small hooray or something…I won't tell anyone." Samantha reassured the ninja.

"…hooray." Sheik said in the most flat tone Samantha ever heard.

"...good enough, I suppose." Samantha ran a hand through her hair.

"Sam! Where are you?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Sam, I must go." Sheik said as she started walking towards the door, but Samantha grabbed her wrist.

"No! You could stay! I'll make it work. You, me, and Genny."

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I need to leave." Knowing that she couldn't convince the ninja woman to stay she sighed and let her go. "Sam, never forget who you are. You are _more_ than a princess. You are _more_ than the firstborn of Hyrule. You are Samantha. Daughter of Samus and Zelda. You are your own person and your parents will always love that about you." Sheik gently cupped her face and gave her one final hug before walking through her door. The door slowly disappeared until there was nothing left. The bushes behind her shook as someone was trying to find her, but Samantha just stared off at where the unknown ninja had left.

"There you are!" The voice that Samantha heard was Owain's. "We've been looking everywhere for you. You ok?"

"Yeah…" Samantha said softly and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She lightly smiled as she thought about Sheik's words. "Never forget who I am…" She said softly in a whisper. She turned around and bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that. I just…I'm very protective of my mom."

"No, I get it. Basillio overstepped himself. Chrom had a talk with him and boy was he pissed." Owain smirked. "But hey, we're getting ready for our bonfire? You still in?" He asked.

"Sounds fun." She smiled and the two walked back towards the castle. They made their way towards the backyard area where a bunch of other people where sipping drinks and conversing.

"Ugh! You brought _her_?" A woman with red hair scoffed and glared at Samantha.

"Be nice, Severa." Owain said calmly. "She our guest and we must treat her right." Severa rolled her eyes and went back to her drink.

"Ooooh I know you! You're, like the best fighter in all the worlds!" Another girl squealed and shook her hand, but instead shook her entire arm from sheer excitement. "I'm Cynthia and I'm trying to be the greatest hero of all. Evildoers beware!"

"You certainly have…quite a lot of energy." Samantha noticed with a smile and she took a seat on a log.

"Yup! And More importantly, I'm-waaaah!" She seemed to trip over nothing and fell right on her face.

"You ok?" Samantha asked with a great deal of concern. Cynthia sat up with a bloody nose and she shook her head.

"Yup! That happens sometimes. I'm ok though. Mom says I get it from her." Cynthia explained while a young man knelt next to her with medical supplies.

"Cynthia, yer gonna need to take it easy." The man sighed as he cleaned up the blood and went to stop the nosebleed.

"So that's Brady. He's the healer of our merry little group." Owain said as they continued on to the others.

"You know, you don't look so tough." Another girl spoke up. Samantha turned and noticed a woman just a bit older than her. "A kid like you? I'd knock you out in a minute, tops."

"I don't normally back down from a challenge, but there's no way you could beat me. Need I remind you that my mother is the legendary Samus Aran?"

"I know her too!" Cynthia called out with cheer and excitement in her voice.

"Damn it, hold still!" Brady yelled and the whole group started to laugh.

"It doesn't matter. I could still wipe the floor with you."

"I would seriously doubt that." Another girl said without taking her eyes off the book she was reading. She looked like the youngest of the group and she seemed content reading her book.

"What do you know, Nah? I could take her on and-"

"Lose. That's what would happen." She said as she turned the page. "You're a strong fighter, Kjelle. But if we're talking about a straight up fight, Samantha would beat you easily."

"What say you?" Kjelle asked. In situations like this, Samantha usually declined engaging in such battles because of her title as a princess and being the firstborn, but after reflecting on Sheik's words, Samantha's eyes narrowed and she decided to have a little fun.

"I accept." She said and Kjelle's eyes narrowed as well.

"Sounds fun, but it's not like we can fight now." A young man spoke up. "It's nightfall and we're not here to fight. At least wait until morning." He insisted.

"Inigo is right. C'mon let's try to have a good time." Owain insisted.

"You're mine tomorrow." Kjelle smiled.

"You're going to eat those words." Samantha smiled and continued walking with Owain.

"Don't mind her. Kjelle is a natural born fighter. Just like her mom." Owain told her as they walked over to another young girl who was roasting marshmallows over the fire. "Hey Noire, how ya doing?"

"Oh! U-Um…H-Hi Owain…I'm just…making smores. D-Do you want one?" She asked.

"I'm good. I'm just introducing Sam to everyone here."

"You remind me of my sister." Samantha said with a big smile on her face.

"I d-do?" Noire asked.

"She's my best friend in the world." Samantha said and her words help Noire smile.

"I-I'll make you a special smore."

"No hexes or curses, Noire." Owain said calmly.

"I…N-No. That's not wh-what I meant." Noire's smile quickly faded and she tried hiding her face.

"I'll come back for it." Samantha reassured her new friend. Noire didn't look away from her marshmallow, but she smiled once again.

"Noire is…she's very shy. But she has more heart than any of us. Sometimes, I envy her." Owain said as they moved on to a young man who didn't quite look like anyone else; in fact, he looked more like an animal.

"Laguz?" Samantha asked as the man. He looked around.

"Where?" He began sniffing. "I don't smell any other tribe."

"I think she means you, Yarne." Owain said calmly.

"Oh. I'm afraid not. I'm taguel." Yarne told the princess. "But I do smell laguz…from…I'm not quite sure. But it's laguz…definitely laguz." He looked around.

"It's probably Genny." Samantha said.

"Genny?" Yarne asked.

"She's a little girl I'm watching over." Samantha said. "She's this incredible little girl and she has an incredible imagination and the best smile and…" She stopped as she realized she was rambling. "Sorry." She quickly apologized. "She has a big heart and she's so adorable. That's really it." Yarne smiled and nodded before sitting down and leaning against the tree. Owain continued walking around as Samantha finally noticed someone standing away from everyone and watching the fire.

"There's Gerome. He doesn't care for idle conversation so good luck trying to get a word out of him." When Owain finished, another young man came through the woods and sat down on a tree stump with a fairly large book.

"And finally, that is Laurent. You'll usually find him in some book or whatever. He's also a bit cold when it comes to meeting new people."

"I see." Samantha said as Owain turned to her.

"Sam…about Genny. You know having a kid is a big responsibility. I'm not going to lecture you on all this, but if you want to adopt, I'll make it happen. Get Genny home and come back. Uncle Chrom and Auntie Emm won't have any quarrel with that request."

"And what if they do? What if they say a single mother can't-"

"Then I'll argue your case. You know, just in case you want to." Samantha smiled at Owain's kindness. She hugged him in response to his offer.

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

"Well, you're here. Make a smore, kick back, and relax. We're all friends here." Owain smiled. Samantha nodded and walked back to Noire and grabbed a stick.

"Your smore is almost done." Noire said as she was carefully watching the marshmallow cook. The stick she was holding unfortunately snapped and the marshmallow plummeted into the fiery abyss.

"Oh no!" Noire called out before turning to Samantha. "S-Sorry." She nervously added.

"Don't worry about it. Here, how about you make one for me and I'll make one for you?" Samantha started cooking two marshmallows and handed a stick to Noire.

"Figures you'd make friends with the freak." Severa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't get you." Samantha chimed in without taking her eyes off her marshmallow. "You act like you're some kind of big shot when all you _really_ are is some spoiled little bitch."

"Oh my gawds, are you serious?" Severa stood up and folded her arms. "My parents…in _my_ timeline…are dead. And-"

"My mother, my mother-in-law, and my husband all died within hours of each other. I'm taking care of a little girl I met two days ago, I was almost killed by some guy named Gannon, and I just found out that there's still a member of Clan Sheikah who is still alive. But hey, your parents died. That's rough…" There was a moment of silence between the two girls and she quietly sat down.

"You can cry if you want." Inigo mentioned.

"Excuse me?" Samantha pulled the marshmallow out of the fire and blew on it to cool down.

"If you want to reflect on the good your mother did, you can cry. We won't judge." He smiled. "I remember the first few months after joining Chrom's team, she cried almost every day."

"I-I did not!" Severa said as she huffed and turned away from him.

"She would huddle in the corner and quietly sob for a few minutes a day." Inigo laid on the ground and curled up into a ball before sniffling. "M-mommy…d-daddy…" He sniffled and the group chuckled.

"W-What about Owain? He c-cried too!" She pointed at him.

"Yeah, but that was mostly for show." Owain admitted.

"For show? You were over the top if I recall." Another voice spoke up and the group turned to see Lucina and Morgan walking towards the group.

"Lucina! Morgan!" Cynthia cheered.

"Sorry we're late." Morgan apologized. "But mother asked us to help clean up." He then sat next to Cynthia and his smiled faded. "What happened to your nose?" He asked as she pulled the small towel from her nose and put it back.

"I tripped. It's ok though, I'm ok!" Cynthia smiled and sniffled.

"Be still, my heart…" Lucina began with an overdramatic tone in her attempt to mimic Owain. "And bless this day! For my mother lives once again! And if death shall come knock at her door, may the gods-"

"May the gods take my life in place of hers!" Owain cut Lucina off and proceed to fake his own death in front of the group. Everyone laughed at his foolish demise before he got up and sat back down. "In fact, your mom has helped all of us in some way or another as well." Owain added.

"My mom…really?" Samantha asked.

"She spoke about how wonderful you were as a child." Nah said. "She spoke with compassion and pride about how much joy you bring to the castle." She smiled.

"She told me that I'd be the kind of hero that puts fear in all the bad guys and bring justice everywhere I go! She's so cool!" Cynthia raised one arm in the air and pointed to the sky.

"She took care of Minerva when I was ill." Gerome said as he stepped closer to the group and sat down.

"Minerva?" Samantha asked.

"My wyvern. Well, it's my mother's wyvern…" He admitted quietly.

"She knew all kinds of spells and stuff. She always liked putting on a show of fireworks and bright lights and all that…it was really fun." Noire smiled as she grabbed one full graham cracker and some chocolate. "She…kept her distance from mother though…I never knew why." Noire added as she rubbed the back of her neck as she finished making Samantha's smore. She handed it to the princess and Samantha happily took a bit of the gooey, chocolaty, marshmallow treat.

"She…" Severa cleared her throat. "…did my hair a few times…we went shopping and she's fashionable, I guess." Severa sounded sincere with her statement and a small smiled crept onto her face.

"Zelda took the time to show me how to excel at ballroom dancing." Inigo said. "My mother was actually jealous about how elegant she looked." He laughed and sighed. Samantha, with Noire's help, she made a single smore and handed it to her.

"Zelda would often test my hand in combat. She helped me become a better fighter and helped me win my first trophy." Lucina said with a big smile on her face.

"She told me stories about the past kings and queens of Hyrule." Morgan said while looking at the stars. "Her stories were the best."

"Yeah…" Samantha said as her eyes watered. "I miss her stories…" She chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "It's a stupid thing to cry about, but…fuck, I don't know. I just miss her."

"Stories are great!" Morgan said. "They open the mind to the world of imagination…" He chuckled quietly. "You're mother told me that once."

"It sounds like something she'd say." Samantha rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I think my favorite memories are when I curse and seeing her reaction. She'd always get so angry, and then my mom would curse and…" Samantha started laughing. "She'd end up hitting both of us." Samantha could feel her heart warm just talking about her mother. Remembering what a good woman and an even better mother she was. She spent the next hour or so engaging in conversations with the other people; laughing, smiling, telling jokes or stories. But eventually, it was time to turn in.

"I suppose we should call it a night." Owain stretched and yawned. "I'm pretty tired myself.

"Mmmhmm." Lucina nodded. "I agree. This was a good idea though."

"We should do this again soon!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Agreed." Nah said softly.

"But I'm not tired! I'm still wide awake." Cynthia stood up and grinned before her eyelids almost close and she almost collapsed on the ground. "Ok…maybe I'm a little sleepy."

"I…thank you for a wonderful night, everyone." Samantha smiled. Everyone walked back to the castle and went to bed. Samantha looked around and realized she wasn't sure which bedroom Genny was in.

"One floor up, fourth door on the right." Lissa's voice said behind her.

"Lissa! I…um…"

"She was asleep the last time I checked, but maybe you could pop in and see how she's doing." Lissa winked at the princess before taking a glass of milk with her to bed. Samantha walked towards the room and yawned before carefully closing the door behind her.

"…mommy?" The young laguz child quietly asked with her head slightly raised.

"No, honey…it's Sam…"

"Sam…" Genny said, now more awake than before. "I have…I have a secret." She said with a big smile.

"Oh do you?" Samantha asked with a smile of her own as Genny patted the bed next to her. Samantha had a feeling Genny had no secret; she just wanted someone to be there for her and she trusted Samantha. Samantha sat down on the blanket and leaned in to hear her secret.

"No, you gotta be under the covers." Genny informed her friend. Now, Samantha _knew_ she was right.

"I don't know…" Samantha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Genny pouted.

"Oh alright." Samantha said after a long pause while pretending to think about it. As soon as she pulled the covers over her, Genny quickly moved closer to Samantha and snuggled up next to her.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed before she started giggling.

"Oh dear! Whatever shall I do?" Samantha said with a little drama in her voice. Genny giggled again and she quickly went back to sleep. Samantha thought one last time of her mother.

' _Mom…I don't know where you are…but I miss you…'_ Samantha thought one last time before rubbing her eyes and yawning one final time before falling asleep.


	4. One Step Closer

**Chapter 4: One Step Closer**

 **AN: Hey everybody. It's been awhile, but I'm still going strong. I had to clear my head and do a few things since the last chapter. But I'm here and I finished the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy!**

 ** *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*******

That night, Samantha was having a rough dream. Perhaps it was last night's bonfire, but she started missing her younger sister, Virginia. In her mind, she was alone and then an old memory came forth. It was Virginia and herself in their room together. They were much younger than they are now and Samantha was braiding Virginia's hair while Virginia was working on a crossword puzzle.

"Hm…" Virginia said with the back end of her pencil in her mouth. "A five letter word and the clue is to put up with…"

"Abide." Samantha said as she continued braiding.

"That's it! Thanks Sam!" She cheerfully said as she filled it in.

"Such beauty…" A man's voice said behind her. Samantha turned around and saw Gannondorf sitting in the shadows behind her.

"You!" Samantha growled. "Get out of my head!" She charged to attack, but he didn't move and her attack went right through him.

"You cannot attack me in here. Just as I cannot attack you." He said without moving his head. "I'm not here to hurt you, child."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" She asked with anger.

"I'm sure you've heard the stories…how I despise Hyrule and its royal family…but I need not explain myself to you."

"You've got a lot of nerve. Killing my mother like that-"

" _I_ …" Gannon said as his eyes turned on the princess while she froze in fear. "…did not kill her…but I wanted to." He chuckled at his joke.

"You cannot kill me. I…I'm not like her."

"True." Gannon sighed. "As long as you remain in Ylisstol, I cannot harm you. Too many warriors would foil my plan much too quickly…" His head turned back to the dream of the young Hylian children. "But your sister…" He chuckled darkly and Samantha now realized his plan. She immediately sat up and gasped; wide awake and sweating. Genny was still fast asleep nearby and unmoved by Samantha's swift action. She carefully got up and left the room to clear her head. She started pacing around outside her room while trying to process his plan.

' _He's going after Ginny…how can I stop him? Where the hell is she? Ginny…oh God please help me!'_ She panicked and closed her eyes tightly.

"Samantha?" A woman asked behind her. She quickly turned to see Robin in pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt.

"Oh..u-um…good even M-Miss Ro…Robin." She cleared her throat and bowed her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she stepped closer to the princess.

"No…um…m-maybe…" Samantha nervously said before gulping hard.

"Samantha, you can tell me anything. What is said between us, stays between us." Robin reminded the princess.

I…I think Gannon is going to kill my sister!" She blurted out but quickly covered her mouth as Robin hushed her.

"Come downstairs, let's make some tea and we'll talk about this." She grabbed Samantha's arm and walked downstairs for more privacy. Robin made some tea and handed the cup to Samantha. Her hands shaking as she held the small teacup.

"So, what is this about Gannondorf? He's going to kill your sister? Are we certain about this?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I'm positive…I know it's stupid…Seeing someone who isn't there, but I swear!" She insisted.

"I believe you." Robin said calmly. "Where is your sister, exactly? If I remember, your mother had said Virginia wasn't within Hyrule's borders."

"She's in the Aloha region." Samantha said. "A-At least, the last time we had a long, meaningful conversation." She said the last part much quieter.

"The Aloha region? Goodness…" Robin placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "That's means getting transportation…but it'll be five days just to get to the docks…and perhaps a two week journey at sea to get there…Hm…" Robin thought long and hard about the best way to get Samantha to where she needed to go.

"I…I can leave. I can get Genny and-"

"No." Robin said sternly. "Let me think about this. I'll have a solution by morning. Let me think about this and throw some ideas around." Samantha did not move as Robin sipped her tea.

"Robin…please…I…I can't…" Robin placed a hand on Samantha's forehead and the princess suddenly grew tired.

"Nothing will get done if you worry. Rest now and I will have ideas tomorrow." Samantha seemed too tired to move, so Robin went to grab a pillow and blanket to put on the nearest couch. She then took her teacup away and led Samantha to the couch. Samantha tucked herself in and quickly fell asleep.

"Robin, why are you up?" Chrom whispered behind her. She pointed towards the hallway and the two walked out of the room.

"There's a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Chrom asked.

"Samantha believes her sister is going to be attacked."

"Who would be foolish enough to-"

"Gannondorf." Robin cut him off and silence fell between the two of them.

"…How certain are we of this?" Chrom asked with a more serious whisper.

"I don't know, but if it's anything like what happened with Validar and myself, I think we shouldn't overlook the fact that this could be a serious warning."

"We agreed never to mention his name within these walls again." Chrom said sternly.

"I'm just saying. We need to come up with something and…well…I have one idea, but I'm not so sure how much _she'll_ like it." Silence once again fell between them and then Chrom's eyes grew big.

"No." He shook his head.

"Chrom-"

:"She would _never_ do it. She swore off of dark magic. There's no way."

"It's the only option I can think of. Samantha needs to get there by…I don't know…tomorrow or the next day. With the help of Tharja and Henry, maybe it'll work."

"Samus will have my head if it fails."

"I…n-no. It _will_ work. Trust me. Just go speak to her tomorrow and ask for her help. It's for the good of Hyrule." Robin stated with little confidence in her voice. Chrom looked away and reluctantly sighed.

"Fine. If you believe it, I'll go and speak with her." Robin stepped forward and kissed him.

"Thank you, Chrom. In the meantime, let's keep this between us. I'll inform Emmeryn tomorrow and the three of us will keep this a secret for now." The two went back to bed and all was quiet for the rest of the night. What seemed like a few hours later, something was poking Samantha's cheek. She waved it away and again, something was poking her cheek again. She groaned and turned to the opposite direction. But she felt something poking her back. She sat up with her messy hair and glanced to see a young brown haired girl with great big brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi!" She said with a great big smile on her face.

"Cynthia, don't bother her while she's sleeping." A woman whispered and grabbed her hand.

"Bye!" The child waved with her free hand as the two walked away. Samantha lightly smiled and sat up from the couch.

"Oh! Samantha! Did you sleep down here all night?" Emmeryn asked with one hand covering her mouth. "I apologize for-"

"No…" Samantha weakly said and cleared her throat before rubbing her eyes. "It's fine. I came down here to talk to Robin about…something."

"I am aware of your situation." She offered a hand to help the princess up. "Chrom and Robin have left the castle to speak with an acquaintance. In the meantime, they have requested that you stay in Ylisstol until they return."

Right…where's Genny?" She looked around with a bit of worry on her face.

"Lissa has already bathed her and she should be in the dining room with breakfast." Emmeryn informed Samantha.

"Thanks." She replied quickly and walked into the dining room. It wasn't crowded like last night, but there were maybe a dozen people here and sitting at one table was the young girl Samantha was watching over.

"Sam!" Genny called and flapped her wings to go towards her. Genny hugged her protector as tightly as she could before letting go. "I wasn't scared…"

"No? Not even a little?" Samantha asked before she gently cupped Genny's cheek. The young girl looked down for a second before looking back at Samantha.

"…maybe…a little." She said quieter. Samantha smiled and hugged the little girl.

"You're such a sweetheart." Samantha gushed as a plate was set in front of an empty seat. Samantha looked at Genny who reached in vain for some kids who were heading outside.

"You wanna play?" Samantha asked as the young girl nodded. Samantha set her on the ground and she laughed and ran after the other kids.

"Hungry?" Lissa said to the Hylian princess and before she could respond, her stomach started growling. "I'll take that as a yes." Lissa and Samantha giggled before Samantha sat down. Lissa pulled up a chair and before she could get a word in, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lissa, could you give the two of us some space? We need to speak about personal matters." Lissa t Robin and then Back at Samantha before folding her arms and huffing.

"Fine." She groaned as she got up. She walked towards the children and left the two alone in the dining room. After a few minutes, Samantha was finally served scrambled eggs, sausage, a glass of orange juice, and potatoes; the kind of breakfast she'd probably have back home. On the inside, she started thinking of home.

"I just wanted to let you know that Chrom is off recruiting a friend to help us send you to Aloha."

"How am I getting there? That's a long flight for a few Pegasus to fly. Pegasi? Pegasuses?" Samantha asked.

"We're thinking of creating a portal." Robin explained. Samantha looked at her in disbelief.

"A portal…you mean to tell me that this friend of yours will create a portal that will safely take me from here to the Aloha region? Are you kidding me?" Samantha sounded a bit irritated at that notion.

"It's a long shot, sure…but I think we could potentially accomplish something incredible." Robin sounded uneasy and the Hylian princess noted that. Instead of feeding her anger, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine…a portal…how will it work?"

"Well, you know how warp works? Healing from long distances? Well, my theory is that if we harness enough dark magic…along with two _other_ friends of ours…we might be able to amplify that power and create a portal that could take you from Ylisstol to Hau'oli City…or somewhere near there. It should work…" Robin began rubbing the back of her neck. "…in theory…" She mumbled the last part, but Samantha's ears caught it.

"In theory?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…there's a slight chance…really small, like sooooo small, but there's a slight chance that you might suffer a small amount of…um…death." Samantha started coughing and choking on her food. Robin quickly moved to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but Samantha raised a hand and drank a bit of her juice before swallowing the piece of food in her mouth.

"A small amount of _death?_ " She asked with shock and rage. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"That probably won't happen…maybe…but the risk…um…is still there. There's also a theory in which you'll end up somewhere off course from where you wanted to go. Look, if you want, you can play it safe and, personally, I would…but you said Gannondorf is going after you sister, right? That means you need to get there _now_. This is what I came up with and I am aware of the risks. But I have a good feeling that this will work out." Robin carefully explained to the princess. After a few minutes of letting the explanation sink in, she sat back down.

"…sorry." Samantha quietly said as she continued eating.

"I understand your concern with this, so how about this…do what you will today. But at least think about it. If you change your mind, let me know and I'll come up with a different strategy. That's the quickest option but it's also the one with the most risk. Let me know tonight what you're thinking and I'll do my best to accommodate the quickest means of travel."

"Yeah…I'll think about it." Samantha said as she finished her breakfast.

"Heh…you have more in common with Samus than you think." Robin smirked.

"Except the class…I've never been as classy as her." Samantha pointed out.

"Since when has Samus ever cared about class? You know, Severa would never admit it, but she has always admired Samus."

"Severa doesn't give a fuck about…" Samantha paused and thought about it for a minute. "…anyone but her family." She quietly finished her sentence.

"Not to mention the two of you have a fondness for swearing." Robin joked. Samantha smiled at her remark and stood up.

"Lady Robin…I'm sorry for my attitude." Samantha looked down in shame.

"You been through a lot. You're alone and scared." Robin smiled warmly. "If you need anything, please let us know."

"Th-Thank you." Samantha said timidly as Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I…" Samantha cleared her throat. "I should probably…wash the dishes. Or…you know…something." Samantha grabbed her dishes and walked towards the kitchen. She walked in and began washing her dishes and thinking about Robin's plan.

' _It's the quickest way…but I might die…but you're doing this for Ginny…but still, we're talking about dying…'_ Her mind went back and forth on the decision. After setting her dishes to dry, she walked outside and was immediately greeted by a woman carrying two practice swords.

"Morning." The woman told her and held out one of the swords.

"Uh…hey…" Samantha said quietly as she grabbed one of the swords.

"Last night, we agreed to fight. So let's go." Samantha vaguely remembered that she promised a fight last night during the bonfire, but she wasn't really serious. But she needed to clear her mind and a friendly challenge seemed like the perfect way to get her mind off any issues. She followed her into a field where many Ylissians were waiting to watch the two of them duel.

"Kick her ass, Kjelle." A woman with red hair called out with a smirk. Samantha looked around and saw many of the people she hung out with last night as well as their parents alongside them. Finally the two stood across from one another.

"Ready?" Kjelle asked as she raised her sword.

"Y-Yeah." She responded nervously and followed that with a hard gulp. Kjelle charged and Samantha immediately deflected the strike. Samantha took a few steps back as Kjelle continued attacking. After a few attacks, Samantha ducked and swept her legs. Kjelle landed on her back and let out a short grunt before quickly getting back to her feet. Kjeele charged her once again, and Samantha then charged forward. Kjelle began deflecting. Samantha swung hard and landed a hard shot again her ribs. Kjelle fell down to her knees and winced in pain.

"Get up! What are you doing?" The red haired woman yelled. Samantha looked down at her opponent.

"Nngh…I'm not…" Kjelle groaned and placed one hand against her ribs. She charged once again, and she landed a hard shot against Samantha's sternum. Samantha almost dropped her sword, but she tightly gripped the sword and brought it up. As Kjelle ran for another attack, Samantha elbowed her mouth and she stumbled backwards. She placed a hand against her bottom lip and realized she drew blood.

"Now we're having fun." Kjelle sneered as she smiled and charged once more towards the Hylian princess. Samantha tried to defend herself, but Kjelle's aggressive attacks were too much for her. Shot by shot Samantha could feel each hard hit against her body; knocking her down to the ground and groaning with pain. She stood back up and raised her sword to land another strike, but Kjelle kicked her shin and jammed the tip of her sword in her shoulder. Samantha dropped her sword as she fell to the ground. Kjelle pointed the sword at Samantha's face; ending the match and claiming her victory.

"You…ah…you're pretty…" Kjelle said between breaths. "…pretty tough…" She smiled.

"Yeah…" Samantha groaned as she struggled to get up. Kjelle grabbed one arm and helped her to her feet before walking towards the crowd. The two made their way to a bench and carefully set Samantha on the bench before walking up to the red haired woman.

"You shouldn't have let her get that close." The woman sternly spoke to her.

"I-I know…sorry." Kjelle replied before the older woman smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You kicked her ass…that counts for something." She smiled as a blonde haired woman finished tending to Samantha's opponent. The two started walking away as Brady was tending to her aching muscles while the blonde woman sat next to him.

"Why did you hold back?" A woman asked. Samantha looked up to see Nah looking at her with curiosity. "You could've beaten her easily. Yet you chose to lose…why?"

"Sometimes, it's not about the fight." Samantha winced as Brady placed her feet in a container full of ice. "Her mother was watching…she didn't want to disappoint…"

"So you were willing to sacrifice your pride so she could be happy." Nah smiled. "I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Lady Zelda." Hearing Nah's words made Samantha's heart warm.

"Mom was the best." Samantha sighed. "I miss her." She looked upset once again and tried to change the subject by focusing on what Brady was doing.

"Yer gonna be fine." He reassured her as he finished wrapping her arm. "Yer gonna be stiff for a day or two, but it'll be ok." He smiled and stood up. "If ya need any help, I'm around." He mentioned casually.

"Thank you, Brady." Marybelle smiled and nodded. "He's is quite the expert on tending injuries."

"Yeah…he's pretty good." Samantha said as she stretched her arm. "Did he learn all that from you?"

"Of course he learned that from me. Who would you assume he learned that from?"

"I don't know." Samantha repeated. "That's why I asked."

"So much like your mother…" Marybelle muttered and checked on the cuts on Samantha's hand.

"Careful, Marybelle…" Samantha warned. "Criticizing my mother can have serious consequences."

"It is not a criticism, young lady. I am simply commenting on the similarities between you and Lady Samus."

"Mom has never been rude." Samantha said sternly.

"Maybe not now, but in the first few years as Queen, she was quite blunt with her opinions. Even now, she is quite aggressive when it comes to her kingdom or her family, but Lady Samus has come quite a long way from those days." Samantha smirked. Hearing how her own mother didn't give a damn or play by the rules made her feel a little better about her future as queen of Hyrule.

"Sam!" Genny called out and flew towards her. She grabbed Samantha's arm and she winced from the pain. "Uh oh…sorry." Genny quickly said as she rubbed her arm to try and make it feel better.

"Hi Genny." Samantha placed her hand against Genny's cheek so carefully.

"Are you ok?" Genny asked with a somber tone.

"I'm ok. But you…you're filthy." Samantha shook her head and smiled. "Were you playing in the dirt again?"

"Uh-huh." Genny nodded and followed that by covering her mouth and giggling.

"There is a river west of here." Marybelle informed her.

"Silly girl." Samantha stood up and picked her up with her left arm and began walking towards the nearby river. "let's get you cleaned up, ok?"

"Ok!" Before she left, Samantha turned around so she was facing Marybelle.

"Lady Marybelle. I offer my sincerest gratitude for your kindness in tending to my aching body and providing directions towards the nearest river. If there is any request you should desire, please do not hesitate to call for me." She curtseyed for the blonde haired woman. After a few moments, a big smile spread across her face.

"Lady Zelda has taught you well. You are most certainly welcome." She nodded and stood up herself. "You will make a fine queen, my dear." Marybelle began walking towards town, and the two turned back around to head to the river. It wasn't very far of a walk and when they arrived, there wasn't anyone in sight. It looked like some kids were playing around in the distance, but they were far enough where they wouldn't bother them.

"Ok, let's see…" Samantha set Genny down and began thinking where the best place to wash Genny up would be.

"Are you lost?" A voice softly spoke behind her. She turned around to see what looked like a small child sitting on a large, flat, rock.

"…are you talking to me?" Samantha asked as she heard a cry of joy and her head quickly whipped back around to see Genny had jumped into the slow moving river and started splashing around. The water only came up to her knees, so it wasn't terribly deep; at least, not the part Genny was in.

"Yes. I am speaking to you. Are you lost?" She asked again.

"I…no. Thank you. But…where are your parents?"

"I am not a child!" She said sternly. "My name is Tiki."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…well…I mean…you are…"

"Young? Yes I hear that often." She said as her anger slowly subsided as she glanced at the young girl splashing in the river. "I can sense she is not your child. She is…one of us."

"Us?"

"I believe she is called…non-human? The people of Tellius have a word for it."

"Laguz?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Tiki gave a big smile. "She is laguz."

"I am trying to find her parents." Samantha explained.

"And you will. The road is long, but I am certain you will reunite her with her family." Samantha's eyes squinted.

"You…can read the future." Samantha stated. "Which means you can tell me who her parents are, right?"

"I cannot foresee the future. I am…as one would say…optimistic." Samantha nodded her head like she understood; all she wanted was to bring this little girl to her parents, save her family, and go back to living a simple life. Genny splashed around and giggled more as Samantha couldn't help but smile.

"You depend on her as much as she depends on you." Tiki smiled at her. "Go on. Have fun." Deciding to give in to Tiki's suggestion, Samantha walked towards Genny and knelt down. She was greeted with a splash of water to the face. She splashed Genny back and the two started splashing each other for a few minutes.

"You goof." Samantha said while shaking her head. "Come on, let's get washed up. Genny sat at the edge of the river while Samantha started cleaning her feet. The water was especially cold when she got in, but she toughened it out to ensure the child was nice and clean. Eventually, Samantha cleaned the child from head to toe, and was now dealing with a shivering young girl.

"Let's go back and change. Then we can eat!" Samantha said as Genny clapped her hands and smiled for a second before continuing to shiver. Samantha picked up the child and the two walked back to the castle. Once they arrived, Lissa helped return their clothes to their bedroom and they quickly changed back into their original attire. Samantha quickly began washing herself while Lissa watched over Genny. When Samantha finished, she decided to take short walk around. As she started walking downstairs, the Hylian princess noticed Chrom walking with Robin and another woman. She had long white hair and wore mostly black clothes.

"My lord, Chrom…what you are asking…it's…" The woman sighed and shook her head. "May I have permission to speak freely?"

"Please." Chrom insisted.

"Thank you." She slightly bowed her head before collecting herself. "What you are asking is almost impossible. The pressure you are placing in my hands is frightening. If I were to fail-"

"You won't." Robin reassured her.

"But if I were…"

"You won't." Robin said again.

"But-"

"Aversa." Chrom said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't anyone who can use dark magic like you. If we are to go forward with this idea, we need you on board for this. We wouldn't ask you to do this if we weren't fully convinced that you could achieve this. Please, do this for her." Aversa gave a heavy sigh in response to him.

"If I fail-"

"This will be on me. I guarantee you will not receive any blowback from this if it doesn't work." Another long pause before Aversa looked around.

"Where is Frederick?" She asked. Chrom walked away to bring Frederick into the room. Robin looked up and saw that Samantha had heard their conversation.

"Sam…" Robin said softly as Aversa turned around.

"The daughter of Samus." Aversa smirked.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked quietly and with a bit of fear in her voice. There was a long pause before Aversa nodded her head.

"I will not make promises." She responded quietly as Chrom came back with Frederick following him.

"What may I assist you with?" Frederick asked the woman as she turned back around to face him.

"Bring Henry and Tharja to my room. I will need a place to stay, which Lord Chrom assured me a room could be provided. I was also told that tonight's dinner would be salmon. A small side of rice with mine will do for dinner and, this is most important of all…if anyone. Man, woman, or child interrupts me during my preparation. I will end their life. Is that clear?"

"Understood." Frederick said unfazed by her threat and with that, Aversa took a seat, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly.

"She's…" Samantha cleared her throat and gulped hard. "Interesting." Aversa opened one eye and Samantha quickly lost her voice.

"If anyone can harness dark magic, it's Aversa. She's our best shot for this to work." Chrom said with a heavy sigh. "Sam, I promise we'll do everything we can to save your sister.

"I know…th-thank you, Lord Chrom." Samantha smiled and bowed. Samantha then heard the giggling as she started flying around the main hall.

"Genny!" Lissa whined as she tried to catch her, but the laguz child moved too quickly. She ran after her until she flew towards Chrom and he gently held the child with a smile on his face.

"Aw, she likes you." Robin teased. The child then looked over at Aversa and pointed a finger at her. Aversa stood up and walked slowly towards the child. Samantha was ready to intervene, but she noticed that Genny wasn't scared or worried; she looked happy to see her. Avensa bent over to look the child straight in the eyes.

"Hello Genevieve." Aversa said with a smile on her face. Genny reached for the woman and she carefully took her from Chrom's arms and held the child. "Where are you parents?" She asked.

"I dunno." Genny shrugged. "I get to stay with Sam!" She declared with joy. Aversa turned and her eyes looked like a storm began brewing. "You are with Sam?" She asked with restrained anger as a hand began to glow dark purple.

"I-I didn't take her. I found her." Samantha insisted.

"Lies!" Aversa spat and before she could attack her, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Aversa, calm down." Chrom said as a warning. "We feel that she is telling the truth."

"I am not as trusting as you. If her parents knew-"

"You can call them. Genny wants to stay with her. She is _not_ our responsibility. And it seems that she's doing a fine job at keeping her safe." Chrom pointed out. Aversa's attention returned to Samantha.

"Do you promise to keep her safe?" She asked.

"I'd give my life to bring her home." Samantha insisted. Genny managed to pry herself free of Aversa's grasp and fly back to Sam. The child wrapped her arms around Samantha's neck and giggled as Samantha's arms moved to hold the girl.

"I get to stay with Sam!" She said again and rested her head on Samantha's shoulder. The child's actions seemed to soften the woman's temper and she turned to leave them alone.

"I hope I'm not on her watch list or something." Samantha said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Aversa is such a drama queen. She'll be fine. Just remember to protect her." Robin assured the woman.

"She called her something else…Genevieve. Is that her name?"

"I would assume so. Maybe tomorrow, we can ask if she knows her parents. Maybe she can point you in the right direction." Robin smiled. "In the meantime, why don't the two of you go find something fun to do?" Samantha nodded and the two girls went off to find something to do. They went to the courtyard and found Emmeryn watering some flowers while Frederick was a respectable distance from her. Emmeryn looked up and smiled as she saw the Hylian princess enter the courtyard. She walked over to Samantha.

"Good morning, Princess Samantha." She said with warmth. "Are you enjoying your time in Ylisstol?"

"I am, but…I'm worried about Genny." Her eyes glanced at Genny who reached out for Emmeryn. The exalt graciously accepted the child and held her while Genny started playing with her long blonde hair. "I get the feeling that maybe I should leave her here. Aversa knows her better than I do, and she might actually like it here."

"Genevieve trusts you. If you choose to leave her here, you will cause heartbreak and sadness. I believe it is not your intention to hurt anyone…especially her." Emmeryn began tickling the girl and the child started squirming and laughing.

"I would never want to hurt her." Samantha said with a big smile on her face.

"Why don't you go for a walk? I don't mind watching over her for awhile." Emmeryn insisted. Samantha nodded and began walking away.

"Sam!" Genny called out. Samantha turned back and walked towards the child who looked scared and reached out for her.

"I'm going to take a little walk. Do you want to stay with Lady Emmeryn and see the pretty flowers?" She asked. Genny looked around and shook her head. "I tell you what…" Samantha began as she wiped the tears off the child's face. "Stay here with Lady Emmeryn for a little bit. I'll come back before it gets dark."

"Promise?" Genny asked quietly as her eyes filled up with water. Samantha held the child's hand and smiled.

"I promise." She stood up and waved. Genny waved back and then looked up at the exalt with a worried expression on her face; like she was afraid Samantha wasn't going to keep her promise. Samantha went out the front door and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. She exhaled and opened them to see a man with orange hair sitting with Cynthia; the girl she met last night at the bonfire. The two of them were going through a bag of what looked like candy, but the bag was fairly large and she couldn't believe the two of them would eat the whole thing in one sitting.

"Well, if we save the gummy worms for tomorrow, then maybe we can have a jawbreaker before dinner." Cynthia suggested, but the man shook his head.

"No, your mother has insisted that we save our appetite for dinner. Jawbreakers aren't good for a snack, but if we're going to have something now, maybe some jelly beans or maybe-" He paused as he saw Samantha walking towards them. "Hey, hey, hey! Back off! These are mine!" He said with a serious tone.

"Sam! Hi! We're trying to figure out what we can snack on before lunch." Cynthia explained.

"She doesn't need to know what we're doing." He said in a hushed tone.

"Well, maybe she wants something. Sharing is caring." She reminded her father with a sing-song voice.

"Not with my stuff." He grumbled.

"Father, you're not being nice." Cynthia huffed. "I'm telling mom." The man rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Name's Gaius. I'm a thief."

"So…you just steal candy? Don't tell me you rob babies of their candies." Samantha joked.

"Don't be dumb, blondie." He said with a smirk. "I bought all of these."

"And it's _all_ candy?" Samantha's eyes grew big as she looked on in surprise and shock.

"You got it, blondie." He starting searching through his bag. "We've got caramel, peanut butter cups, chocolate almonds, some of those beans that taste like coffee…"

"Coffee beans?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, those. You're only getting one, so make it a good choice. And I'm being generous because my kid is a sweetheart." Cynthia gave a big smile and her warm personality made Samantha smile as well.

"That's what best friends do!" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"Cynthia, I don't mean to sound rude, but we…I don't think we're best friends."

"W-We're not?" She asked with a crestfallen tone.

"Well, in order to be best friends, we'd need to know everything about each other. There's a lot you don't know about me. And there's a lot I don't know about you."

"But we _are_ friends, right?" She asked cautiously.

"I'd like to be your friend, but-"

"Yay! We're friends!" Cynthia cheered. "And friends share their candy."

" _My_ candy." Gaius reminded his daughter.

"You know what? You pick. I trust you to get something special for me." Samantha said as Cynthia rummaged through her father's bag. "So, Gaius, do you have nicknames for everyone? Or is this an attempt to pick on the new kid?"

"Most people have nicknames. Blue, Bubbles, Stumbles, Sunshine, Padre-"

"Let's pretend I don't know any of those people." Samantha told him.

"Sure you have. You've met Blue and Bubbles." Samantha gave him a confused look and he cleared his throat. "Ok. Chrom is Blue. Robin is Bubbles. My wife, Sumia, her nickname is Stumbles. Tharja…and her… _warm_ personality…" He said that last one with sarcasm. "Her name is Sunshine. There's a priest name Libra who I call Padre. Because, you know-"

"Padre is Spanish for father. I get it." Samantha said as she sat down.

"I don't think you've met the others. Well you've met Twinkles." He admitted.

"Twinkles?" Samantha asked.

"Honestly, Gaius, I _really_ wish you'd stop calling me that." Maribelle said as she huffed and walked into the castle. Samantha looked back at him and he started chuckling.

"I keep calling her that 'cause I know it pisses her off." He said quietly as Cynthia was still searching for something for Samantha. "It's not hard to pick something." Gaius told his daughter. Instead of delaying it any longer, Samantha offered up a suggestion.

"Do you have any gum? Like bubblegum? Or cinnamon? Or-"

"Got it!" Cynthia came back up with a single strip of pink gum. She handed it over to Samantha and she smiled as she popped one into her mouth.

"Bubblegum. Good choice." Samantha smiled as she blew a fairly sized bubble before popping it and continuing to chew it. She laid back and closed her eyes while Gaius and Cynthia were quietly talking about something. While she was sleeping, she had another dream. Samantha saw a younger version of herself and her younger sister laughing and jumping on their bed. There was a knock on the door and the girls quickly crawled into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Girls…" Samus quietly said as they both snickered and hid under the covers. Samus carefully pulled the covers off of Samantha who began laughing a bit louder. "You goofball." Samus kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy, who do you love more?" Virginia asked quietly.

"I love you both the same." Samus responded.

"But she loves me more!" Samantha declared.

"Nuh-uh!" Virginia protested while on the verge of crying.

"I love Virginia as much as I love you, Sam." Samus told her oldest daughter as she walked over to Virginia to reassure her that she loved her as much as she loved Sam.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. That's what my girls are made of." Samus kissed Virginia's cheeks and she smiled. Samus began tickling the young girl and Virginia giggled and laughed while Samantha watched and giggled at the sight of her mom tickling her sister. Samus walked back over to Samantha and quickly started tickling her.

"Ah! Mom! No!" Samantha laughed and tried to fight her mother off, but she was having too much fun.

"Now girls, go to bed. The sun will come out tomorrow for new adventures. Just close your eyes and the sun will be up before you know it, ok?"

"Ok." Both girls said in unison as Samus tucked in Samantha and gave her a kiss before doing the same to Virginia. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight mom." Samantha said as she closed her eyes.

"Night, mommy." Virginia replied as Samus closed the door and the dream seemed to end.

"Mom…" Samantha quietly said before sitting upright and opening her eyes. Sometime from when she closed her eyes to when she woke up, Samantha had inadvertently swallowed the piece of gum she had been chewing and the sun was gone. She sat up and looked around to see that Gaius and Cynthia weren't around and she had no idea how long she'd been out for. She got up and walked back to the castle where the servants were cleaning up what looked like dinner for the castle. Samantha walked back to the courtyard where Morgan was creating spells that looked like fireworks and Genny was trying to catch the colors. With Genny laughing, and Emmeryn watching on with a warm expression, she stood up and turned around to head inside. As she did, she saw Samantha and began walking towards her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours." Emmeryn said. "But you looked peaceful, so Sumia insisted that they leave you alone." Genny flapped her wings and flew over to Samantha. The young girl rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sam…I'm tired." Genny said as her wings started flapping softer and softer as she starting slowly falling to the ground. Samantha grabbed her before she touched the ground and sighed.

"The only problem is that I'm not tired." Samantha quietly said.

"Well, that works out for…" Robin yawned and covered her mouth as she walked towards the group.

"Good evening, Robin. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes, but I need to…" Robin yawned again. "…ask you if you've come to a decision."

"I have." Samantha said. "I've thought about your plan and I trust you, Robin. I want to go through with it."

"Excellent. I need to…" Robin yawned again and placed a hand on Samantha's forehead. "Double check the plans." She said as her hand began glowing light orange. It felt warm, but as time passed, Samantha began feeling tired and could feel her energy depleting. Eventually, she removed her hand from Samantha's head and the transfer was complete; Robin was fully active and wide awake while Samantha looked like she would pass out any minute. "Morgan, be a dear and escort Lady Samantha and little Genny to their rooms, please." Robin said.

"Of course, mother." Morgan said before nodding and the two began walking upstairs. Genny was already out like a light; sleeping in Samantha's arms while her head rested on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow's going to be exciting, isn't it?" Morgan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"It'll be something." Samantha said with a sigh. "I just want to keep Genny, and Ginny, and…well, everyone safe." Samantha said. "It'll actually be nice to see Ginny again. It's been so long. I wonder how much she's changed…if she's changed." Samantha rambled on like she was alone. "What if she hates me? What if she doesn't recognize me? Time can change people and she's been away from home for a long time."

"She'll be happy to see you. I bet she'll be so pumped to see you." Morgan said. "She's your sister and family always sticks together."

"Yeah…" Samantha yawned as the approached their room. "You're probably right. I'll see you in the morning…thanks for…" She yawned again and she barely had enough energy to complete her sentence before entering her room and shutting the door.

' _Tomorrow's the day. Robin's plan will work and we'll see Ginny tomorrow…'_ Samantha tucked herself in while holding onto Genny and making sure the child didn't wake up. _'It'll all work out…'_ Samantha blinked a few more times before losing the last bit of energy she had left. _'…I hope.'_


	5. Chaos

**Chapter 5: Chaos**

 **AN: Hey all! Another day, another chapter. Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

The next morning, Samantha woke up and stretched her arms out wide; today was the day she was going to travel to the Aloha region and reunite with her sister. She turned her head and saw Genny fast asleep next to her. Samantha took an opportunity to clean herself up before going to eat breakfast with the child. Samantha quickly washed up and got ready for the day and just as Genny woke up, Samantha was already clean and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, honey." Samantha said cheerfully. Genny stretched her arms and then her wings.

"…hi…" Genny rubbed her eyes and then reached up for Samantha to hold her. Samantha picked her up.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Samantha asked. Genny just nodded her head without giving a verbal response. "Well, let's go get some food." Samantha said and the two went downstairs to the dining room. No one was there, so they sat down and Samantha started preparing Genny to eat. She put a napkin on the child's lap just as the chef came out to greet them.

"Good morning, Lady Samantha. What can I get for you and little Genny?" He asked. Genny didn't respond immediately. Instead she sat quietly as her eyes closed and her head lowered before she opened her eyes once more.

"How about we get oatmeal for her, and I'll just order scrambled eggs with cheese, please." The chef nodded and walked into the kitchen. Chrom, Robin, and Aversa walked into the dining room as they finished talking about something. They took a seat next to Samantha and Genny.

"Good morning, Samantha." Robin cheerfully smiled.

"How are you still awake?" She asked with amazement. Last night, Robin took Samantha's excess energy and spent all night reviewing the plan to send her to Aloha.

"I drank plenty of warm milk and chamomile tea after you went to bed." She responded before turning to Chrom. "That reminds me, we need to head into town and buy more tea." Chrom just nodded and he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we should run the plan by her…just so she knows what the outline plan is."

"Is it necessary to repeat ourselves?" Aversa asked while a smile spread across her face as Genny held her hand and played with her fingers.

"Yes. It's necessary." Chrom said as his attention turned back to Samantha. "We'll begin preparations after lunch. Lissa and Maribelle will be using warp while Aversa will be creating the portal while Tharja and Henry supply the magic. The whole thing should take somewhere between two to three hours."

"Any…Any chance we could shorten that? Like…maybe an hour?" Samantha asked nervously.

"This is a very dangerous spell and we're not even certain it will work. Two to three hours is-"

"One is possible." Aversa said quietly while not taking her eyes off the little girl.

"Aversa, I went over the information multiple times-"

"Miriel is able to utilize dark magic as well. Or did we forget that?" Aversa asked. Robin fell silent as it had never occurred to her. "If she were to assist in our situation, I am fairly confident she can help us."

"If the plan works." Robin added.

"Are you doubting me?" Aversa asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I will do everything in my power to achieve our goal." Aversa turned to Samantha. "And as long as Genevieve is safe, you get to keep your life." Samantha gulped hard.

"Samantha is doing well when it comes to the child's well being." Chrom pointed out as he took a sip from his mug.

"Sam…" Genny quietly tugged on Samantha's sleeve while the other hand was covering one of her eyes. "I don't feel good."

"You'll feel better once you've gotten something warm in your tummy." Samantha reassured her. The chef brought the food out and the aroma was incredible. Instead of eating her own food, Samantha made sure Genny was able to eat her food. But unfortunately, she wasn't.

"Come on, Genny. Take a little bite, please?" Samantha asked. Genny reluctantly started eating her oatmeal, but it was rather slow and she seemed extremely exhausted for someone who just woke up.

"Maybe she slept wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…that must be it." Samantha said in a way to comfort herself. _'Please don't be sick.'_ She quickly added in a thought to herself.

"I suppose we'll need to prepare." Aversa said quietly as she got up from the table.

"I…suppose we'll be around if you need us." Robin said as she and Chrom got up and left the two girls alone. After they ate their breakfast, Samantha finishing well before Genny got through half of her dish. Genny pushed the dish back and placed her hands on her head.

"Sam…" She whined while tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, Genny…don't cry. It'll be o-" Samantha held her hand and, for some reason, her hand was ice cold. Worried that the child may be sick, she placed the back of her hand against her forehead. "You're burning up…" Samantha said quietly and she looked around and noticed one of the maids. "Excuse me." Samantha called out. The woman walked over to the two of them.

"Princess Samantha." The woman curtseyed for the princess. "What can I-"

"Can you find Brady or someone who can help Genny?" She asked.

"I…sure. I suppose I can go look for-"

"You know what; can you stay here with her? I'll go find him." Samantha said as she got up and left the room; leaving this unknown woman with a crying child. Samantha frantically ran looking for someone to help her.

' _Brady…c'mon, c'mon where the_ _fuck_ _are you? Hell, just grab anyone! Emmeryn, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Morgan…just find someone!'_ Her mind yelled at her as she ran through the castle looking for someone. When she couldn't find anyone, she decided to check the flower garden in the back. Aversa was started to create the portal with a few other people assisting her.

' _Nope. Can't grab them.'_ She thought to herself as she walked back inside and walked towards the front door. She saw the young man she knew as Inigo and a pink haired woman performing some kind of dancing routine. For a moment, Samantha was entranced by watching the two of them dance. Moving together in one motion…back and forth…it was mesmerizing and Samantha was distracted for what seemed like a few minutes. Olivia looked around and immediately blushed red before turning around. Inigo turned around and waved and started walking towards her.

"Sam, good to see you. I apologize for my mother…she…well…" Inigo rubbed the back of his head. "She's incredibly shy." The woman slowly approached Samantha and bowed.

"I-It…It is a-an honor t-to m-meet you, your g-grace." She stumbled over her words and nervously sputtered.

"May I ask your name?" Samantha asked softly.

"O-O-Olivia." She squeaked before trying to hide her face again.

"Olivia…you know, I'm no different than you. You don't need to be nervous around me."

"B-But y-you're the daughter of Zelda! The greatest woman I've ever…" She trailed off before going silent and, once again, hiding her face.

"The greatest woman you've ever met?" Morgan spoke up behind Samantha as he walked up and joined the conversation.

"I…p-please don't tell your father. I don't wish to be punished." Olivia begged.

"It's ok. Lady Zelda is a really impressive woman." Morgan smiled.

"Olivia." Samantha said calmly. "If you take away my title as a princess, my home, and my family…I'm just a woman. Just like you. There's nothing to be scared of." Olivia lifted her head and gave a little smile.

"You…You're j-just like her." Olivia smiled. "You remind me of Samus…" Her face turned red. "I mean, of course you're just like her. You're her daughter and…oh geez…" Olivia covered her face once again. Samantha just smiled and her cheeks turned rosy red.

"I know what you're trying to say, Miss Olivia. And thank you. Your words warm my heart." Samantha said calmly.

"Hyrule couldn't ask for a better princess!" Olivia said with excitement.

"Mom, come on, you're embarrassing her." Inigo rubbed the back of his head. "We should get back to our lesson."

"Oh! Right!" Olivia said. "When it's perfect, I swear, we'll make plans to come perform in Hyrule."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said as she noticed Frederick walking up to her.

"Hi Frederick!" Morgan said warmly.

"Good day, Lord Morgan. Lady Olvia. Sir Inigo." Frederick said without showing a smile.

"Honestly, Frederick. Would it kill you to smile?" Inigo asked.

"Be nice to him or I'll have your father talk to you." Olivia warned her son.

"Alright, alright." Inigo held his hands up and stopped arguing.

"If I may ask Lady Samantha to follow me, I have a personal matter to discuss with her." She sensed the seriousness in his voice and knew it would be best to follow him and not cause a scene.

"Sure, but I really need to find Brady to tend to-"

"I must insist." Frederick said.

"I…sure." Samantha reluctantly agreed to go with him. She said goodbye to her friends as she started walking away with him. "Look, Frederick, as much as you want me to go with you…I _really_ need to find-"

"The nurses are taking care of the child." Samantha stopped as he continued walking. He turned around as he sensed she was not walking with him.

"She has a name."

"She is not from Ylisstol-"

"So she doesn't matter in your eyes? She is not a sovereign citizen of this country, so she's not as important as someone else?" Frederick chose not to respond and continued walking.

"I've requested a meeting with the exalt, Lord Chrom, Lady Robin, and Lady Lucina. It would be beneficial if you were to attend this meeting."

"What is this about?" Samantha asked with anger in her voice.

"All will be clear in a few moments." Frederick said and the two continued walking. They entered the castle and stood in the main hall with a few maids cleaning, dusting, mopping, and waxing the hall. Chrom, Robin, Emmeryn, and Lucina were sitting in chairs nearby conversing about something else. Lucina began laughing while her mother smiled and Emmeryn covered her mouth and lightly laughed at something Chrom had said. His attention turned to the two entering the main hall.

"Frederick the wary." Chrom said as he stood up. "What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"My lord, if I may request, that we be alone at this time." Frederick said calmly. One of the maids looked up and called for the others to follow her out.

"Give me a minute." Samantha heard a voice. She turned her head, but didn't see anything.

"Ok, we're alone. What seems to be the issue?" Lucina asked as she also stood up.

"Wait!" Samantha interrupted before Frederick could continue. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chrom asked.

"A voice. Someone's still here." Samantha said as her eyes quickly darted around while she tried to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Samantha, I think you're a little-"

"Leave now!" Samantha called out.

"I'm almost done, hold on." The voice spoke again.

"There! See? I heard it again." Samantha pointed out.

"I heard it too…" Robin said with a hint of worry.

"Gh-Gh-ghosts?" Emmeryn asked with clenched teeth.

"There are no such things. There must be an explanation…" Robin said as they looked around. Samantha took a few steps back and backed into something she slowly turned around to see a male sitting in a chair.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Samantha screamed which caused Emmeryn to scream in response. Sitting in the corner was a man with silver armor pulling on his metallic shoes.

"Kellam!" Robin said with a sigh of relief. "How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.

"I've been here this entire time. Didn't you see me?" Not a soul chimed in. They all just looked away from him."No one ever notices me. Maybe I'm just forgettable." He sighed.

"That's not true, Kellam. You're important to all of us."

"Thanks, Chrom. I…um…I guess I'll just step outside. Call me if you need me." He stood up and started walking outside and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Is he…always that quiet?" Samantha asked.

"For a knight of Ylisstol, he's quite hard to see in plain sight." Chrom laughed nervously. "Anyway, Frederick, now that we're alone…" Chrom gestured towards the knight who cleared his throat.

"I have followed up on the inquiry you requested yesterday." He informed the royal family.

"And?" Robin asked.

"I feel that they are confirmed. Reports are coming in that an army has been making its way here and I believe that their intention is to kill the Hylian princess." The room fell eerily quiet once again. Samantha was attempting to contain her anger from spilling out.

"Frederick…" Emmeryn said quietly as she stood up and walked over towards Samantha. "Surely, you jest."

"I'm afraid not, your grace." Frederick bowed his head.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Seriously, is this your idea of a joke? Someone's trying to kill me. Hardy-fucking har." Samantha asked as she tried containing her anger.

"I would ask that you watch your tone in front of-"

"FUCK YOU!" Samantha practically screamed. "I have had it with your disrespect. I'll take Genny and we'll leave. As soon as I return to Hyrule, I guarantee tha-"

"Samantha, please." Robin insisted. "Samantha calm down. Take a few deep breaths. We've been down this road before. I asked that Frederick look into this situation personally. We're not joking, trust me." Robin said calmly.

"But…I trusted you. I trusted-" Samantha began, but as Robin sighed, she knew she needed to divulge her experience.

"There was a time when I was young…well, younger than I am now. My father…his name was Validar…like you, he contacted me in my dreams. I was told that my husband would die by my hand. Things were getting out of control. My own _daughter_ even tried to kill me." Samantha turned to Lucina, who looked down in shame. "I don't want you to be hurt, but the moment you went to bed, I told Chrom and we informed Emmeryn and Lucina before instructing Frederick to look into this. We want you to be safe, Samantha." Robin carefully explained to the princess.

"I see." She nodded to indicate she understood. "Has the army caused any trouble along the way?" Samantha asked.

"The neighboring villages and towns are being burnt down." Frederick responded.

"How many are dead?" Emmeryn asked with worry.

"…none."

"What?" Lucina asked.

"No one has suffered any serious or lethal injuries. And…" Frederick glanced at Samantha before averting his eyes.

"Frederick…" Emmeryn began. "What are you not telling us?" Frederick hesitated for a moment before clearing his voice.

"The reports also say that Lady Zelda is leading the army towards Ylisstol." Again, the room fell silent and the color drained from Samantha's face.

"I…nnh…wha…" Samantha tried to comprehend what Frederick was telling her.

"I thought you said she died?" Robin asked.

"She did!" Samantha blurted out. "She _did_ die! I saw it with my own eyes. I swear, I'm not lying! She's dead! This…This…isn't…" Tears streamed down her face as she realized how bad this looks for her. "I'm telling you the truth! I wasn't aware of this. I don't know what's going on. You have to believe me, I swear!" She wiped her tears from her face and quietly cried.

"Are you certain this information holds merit?" Chrom asked.

"Multiple sources have confirmed the same story. Lady Zelda leads an army towards this kingdom as we speak."

"I believe Samantha speak the truth." Emmeryn took a seat next to Samantha. She looked up and sniffled.

"Your grace, if I may-" Frederick began, but Emmeryn held up her hand.

"As I have said before, I wish I could do more to assist the Hyrule family during my time of need. Now I am being told that my dear friend is leading an attack against me? No, I do not believe she would do such a thing, there must be an explanation."

"There…" Frederick cleared his throat. "There is _one_ concern I have, however." He added as everyone looked at him. "The reports also claim that Lady Zelda is endowed in purple with glowing gold eyes." Lucina turned to her father.

"Risen?" She asked. "I thought we killed them all."

"Maybe…perhaps this is a new _kind_ of risen."

"R-Risen?" Samantha asked as she wiped her tears from her face and sniffled again.

"Many years ago we fought against creatures like those Frederick described. Purple monsters hell-bent on destruction and chaos. Once we killed Grima, they all disappeared and now, it seems they have returned." Robin explained. Suddenly, the front doors burst open.

"Lord Chrom, an army stand by the front gates!" The solider yelled. Chrom looked at his sister for guidance.

"The townsfolk! Where are they?" Emmeryn asked with concern.

"Still in town, but we-"

"Get them out, now! Spare no expense. Frederick, gather anyone who can bear arms and-"

"No." Chrom interrupted. "Grab only those who joined us before. All others are to be escorted out of Ylisstol and send them to Ferox or any other village." Chrom said and received an approving nod from his sister.

"You heard him. Escort the people out of here. Head for Ferox and when it is over, one of us will send word about what to do next." Frederick ordered the guard.

"Yes sir!" The man ran back towards the town while Chrom and Lucina grabbed their swords.

"You go too, Frederick." Chrom said.

"But, my lord-"

"That's a direct order. See to it that the people make it safely to Ferox. We will send word when it's over. I'll not abandon my kingdom and I will not leave my people alone."

"I…will do as you ask." Frederick bowed his head and left.

"We hold the castle. As painful as it is, we can rebuild the town, but this castle is our home. We shall not let it fall." Chrom instructed.

"I want to help too." Samantha said as she stood up and cleared her voice.

"Absolutely not! You-"

"If it is my mom, then perhaps I can reason with her. I may be able to send her home or quell her spirit or something."

"And if you can't?" Chrom asked. There was a long pause between the Hylian princess and the Ylissean prince. Chrom eventually sighed to break the silence.

"Samantha, perhaps-" Emmeryn began, but Chrom cut her off.

"There's no time to argue. We need all the help we can get. If Samantha wishes to assist us, we'll take it. What's your weapon of choice?"

"Anything will do." Samantha said calmly. Chrom quickly moved into another room and returned with two small daggers.

"It's all we have. Are you sure-"

"That's fine." Samantha said as she flipped the dagger in her left hand for it to spin completely and she caught the handle.

"Moment of truth." Robin said as she opened the front doors and they all walked out. Only a few members were waiting for Chrom and company. One by one, they assembled until everyone had been called and everyone gathered their weapons; ready for a fight.

"Listen up!" Chrom said sternly while everyone turned their attention to him. "Ylisstol is under attack. It seems that Lady Zelda is leading the charge for their side." Murmurs quietly erupted throughout the group. "We will allow Lady Samantha a chance to try and reason with her mother. If she can't, we-"

"I shall be the first to strike the queen." Samantha blurted out. The entire Ylissean family turned and looked at her with surprise.

"Are you mad? The people of Hyrule will kill you." Chrom warned.

"You asked what I'd do if I couldn't reason with her. This is my plan."

"Samantha, give me some time. I'll come up with something, but right now-" Robin tried to offer, but Samantha wasn't listening.

"It's the only way. If any one of you attacks the queen, Hyrule will have reason to wage war with Ylisstol. If I do it, sure…they may want to hang me in the middle of town, burn my body, kill me and send me to hell. But my mom once told me: 'a princess must be willing to make the toughest choices for the sake of her country.' I won't let Ylisstol engage in a war with Hyrule." There was a long pause as the queen, king, and exalt looked at one another.

"She has a point." Robin chimed in.

"Robin-" Chrom said sternly.

"I'm not trying to make her a martyr, but she has a point. Besides, if the tables were turned…if it were Emmeryn attacking Hyrule, can you honestly say you wouldn't give your life to stop a war? Emm did it once before, maybe…maybe Samantha will survive."

"Emm went through hell just to try and remember who she was. I'd like to avoid going through that again."

"It's not your choice, Lord Chrom." Samantha pointed out. "You can tell everyone what to do, but if things go south, and there's no other option, I…I'll need to kill the queen." Samantha started walking towards the front gate.

' _No matter how much I don't want to.'_ She thought to herself as her eyes started watering. The rest of the army walked out and across the way stood a number of purple soldiers and at the very front, though her eyes were glowing gold and her body encased in purple, was her mother.

"This is your chance, Samantha." Chrom said quietly. Samantha tucked the daggers in her pants behind her and walked towards her mother with her hands up.

"Mom!" Samantha called out as tears fell down her face; hoping she could reason with her. Zelda slowly started walking forward as well. "It's me! Sam! Your little girl." She smiled as she now stood face-to-face with her mother. Samantha gave a shuddered exhale followed by a sniff. "Mom…wh-what are you doing? Why are you here? This…this is not like you." Her mother did not show any expression. "You don't attack your friends! You don't hurt innocent people! And…" Samantha started crying again. "…you don't abandon your family! Mom, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I just want to go home…" Samantha hugged her mom and started crying. She felt her mother's hand on her head like she was trying to console her child. She felt her mother wipe a tear from her face and as she looked up, she could've sworn that she had seen a tear fall down her mother's cheek. Zelda then pushed her daughter back and tightly closed her eyes before turning her head.

"No! Mom! Don't leave! Fight it!" Samantha begged, but her words fell onto deaf ears. Zelda attention turned back to her daughter with a look of anger. She raised one arm and was about to launch an attack on her. Realizing there was no other option; Samantha sidestepped her mother, pulled out a dagger, and plunged it into her mother's shoulder. Zelda fell backwards and before Samantha could finish the job, she was attacked by her mother's childhood friend, Princess Peach.

"What?" She asked as the army charged towards the castle. Samantha got up and could see that her fight was more difficult than before; a two-on-one street fight.

' _Need a plan…first, I'll-'_ Before Samantha could finish her thought, Peach struck her heard in the gut followed by Zelda's spell which knocked Samantha back as she hit the ground hard.

' _Ow…fuck…mom's strong…'_ Samantha winced as she got up and attempted to take a fighter's stance. But before she could get set, Zelda came in and hit her with another magical spell; slamming her into the castle. Samantha groaned and got back to her feet, but as her mother rushed her, Samantha reached around, but couldn't find the dagger. So she pulled the second dagger out and was prepared the throw it, but froze.

' _This is your_ _mother!_ _You can't attack her!'_ She thought as Zelda conjured another spell and slammed her against the wall with enough force to put a crack in the wall where Samantha was slammed.

"Samantha!" Chrom called out and he rushed towards her.

"Fuh…k…" Samantha squeaked as she took deep breaths and tried to focus while tears were still streaming down her face. She opened her eyes and saw some blue haired person above her. "Don…hurt mo…m."

"We have no choice." Chrom said as he stood up and charged the queen of Hyrule.

"nngh…no…" Samantha barely uttered and carefully sat up. With her right arm, she rubbed her eyes and just watched as she witnessed everyone engaging it some form of carnage and chaos. Chrom swinging and fighting against her mother, Robin and Morgan fighting together against Peach, but Lucina…was nowhere to be seen.

"Genny…whe…where's…" Samantha groaned as she got up and slowly staggered into the castle. She groaned and placed one hand on her back and tried to stretch.

' _Damn…that really hurt.'_ Samantha thought as she took a few deep breaths and continued walking around the castle. She took a seat on a nearby couch and just closed her eyes for a minute. Almost immediately, a woman walked in holding Genny.

"Sam…" Genny cried as she held her head with both hands while tears still streamed down her face. Samantha's eyes opened and she looked at the child.

"Genny…" The little laguz child was placed in her arms as Samantha inhaled sharply. Genny's body was almost like ice and her head was burning up. "We gotta…" Samantha groaned as she got up. "We gotta go now."

"My head hurts…" Genny whimpered as she sniffled and hugged Samantha's neck.

"Yeah…I know…it'll be ok, honey." Samantha's attention turned to the maid. "Where's…the garden?"

"Down the hall, turn left, then it's the first right." She informed the Hylian princess. Slowly, Samantha followed her instructions and made it through one of the side entrances to the garden.

"Aversa!" Samantha called out. "How…How much…nngh…lon-longer?"

"Five minutes. We're almost done." Aversa said while not taking her eyes off the pitch black portal she was creating.

"I…hate to b-be rude…but…ugh…can you hur-hurry it-" Samantha was attacked by another spell from her mother. She held Genny tightly and comforted her as she landed against the ground hard. She set Genny down and stood up by herself.

"Sam! Don't leave!" Genny begged as she sniffled. Samantha groaned as she knelt by the child.

"One…second sweetie pie. I…need to do…some…something. I'll be…ri…right back." She stood up and blocked a few physical attacks from her opponent before being thrown across the garden.

"What's going on?" Lisse looked over and saw some purple thing attacking Samantha. "Risen!" She almost screamed.

"No! Lissa! I need you." Aversa instructed.

"Sam's going to die!" Lissa yelled and charged without hesitation. Zelda turned her head and she raised one hand as it turned red. But before she could fire, Samantha kicked her mom in the gut and stood up.

' _This isn't your mom…it's not your mother.'_ Her mind kept telling herself as she started punching her mom in the gut and finished it with an uppercut to the chin. Zelda tried to strike, but Samantha stepped around the queen and pulled the back of her hair while jamming her knee into her mom's shoulder blades as she fell. When she crashed onto the ground, Samantha went to stomp on her mother's neck, but Zelda rolled out of the way and fired a quick spell that caused Samantha to step back. Zelda picked up a rock and smashed it against the side of Samantha's head. Blood was dripping down her face and it seeped into her left eye; causing her to be blind and relying only on her right eye. Samantha took another swing and missed while Zelda took another swing with the same rock to the other side of her face. She connected and blood seeped into her right eye. With nothing left, Samantha felt someone take hold of her neck.

"I…I don't want t-to die…mom…pl-please…" Samantha's eyes were closed tightly as a mix of water and blood ran down her cheeks. She heard a loud yell before she was carelessly tossed aside like a rag doll. When she landed, all she felt was darkness; no movements or thoughts. A few seconds passed before she inhaled sharply felt around for her surroundings.

' _Water. Find water. Clear your vision and then get the hell out of here.'_ Samantha thought as she crawled on her hands and knees to find something. She felt someone's hand on her back.

"Get away!" She yelled while blindly swinging at whatever was there.

"Sam, it's me…Lissa." She said and Samantha stopped swinging.

"Lissa? She asked with a sniffle. "Lissa…" Samantha groaned. "I…I'm scared."

"Why is your mom-"

"I don't…agh…don't know, but I…I need h-help. I need t-to get G-Genny and…and we…ngh…n-need to leave." Samantha said with her eyes still tightly closed. She felt Lissa help her up and the two took a couple of steps to her right.

"Here you go." Lissa said as she carefully set Samantha against something. "Splash some water on your face." Again, Samantha followed orders and cleaned the wound above her eyes. She then started cleaning her eyes by splashing water into them and rubbing them with her hands. It took a few times, but slowly, Samantha was able to regain her sight; just in time to see Zelda power up the same gun that Samantha saw shoot her a few days ago.

' _Fuck! No!'_ Samantha thought but before she could move, it had already fired. It a few moments, Samantha was going to be dead…just like her mother. However, before the attack reached her Lucina stepped in front of the blast and took the force herself.

"No!" Samantha screamed as Lucina became a life sized trophy just like her mother did.

"Oh…Lu…Lucina…" Lissa sniffed and took a step towards Lucina, but she quickly turned her attention to Samantha. "Come with me, I'll…" She cleared her throat as tears streamed down her face. "I'll tend to your wounds."

"No." Samantha said quietly. I-I can't. I won't leave." Samantha shook her head as Lissa gave her a cloth.

"Stay here. Apply pressure and don't go anywhere." Lissa got up and quickly ran into the castle to retrieve supplies. Peach stepped towards the Hylian princess which caused her to back up. Peach knelt down and gently touched the trophy where she witnessed something horrible happen. The trophy started turning purple and within a few moments, Lucina stood up and looked exactly like Peach and Zelda.

"This…what are you?" She asked quietly. Lucina's eyes were gold and she immediately started walking towards the firstborn of Hyrule.

"Lucina!" Chrom yelled as she was struck by a spell conjured by Robin. She turned around and immediately blocked an attack from Chrom. "Lucina…" He noticed that she was also different than what she used to be. "Wha…What happened to you?" She didn't respond. Instead, she raised her weapon like she was challenging Chrom to a duel. "I do not wish to harm you, but if death is the only release from this life, I shall make yours quick and painless." He charged and she did the same. Morgan ran over to check on Samantha's injuries.

"Oh geez! Are you ok?" He asked with worry.

"Lucina…she…it's…my fault…" Samantha groaned from the injuries she sustained from her mother.

"No, Samantha…you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Morgan said.

"Nngh…have to…I gotta…" She looked up to see Zelda walking towards Genny.

"NO!" Samantha found a little adrenaline left in the tank. She charged her mother and tackled her to the ground. She grabbed Genny and staggered straight for the portal.

"Samantha! No!" Aversa practically yelled and without any caution, she did not break stride as she made it through. The portal exploded; knocking everyone back, but not killing anyone. Chrom stood up, grabbed his sword and charged at his daughter once more. Lucina was quicker on the draw. She grabbed her own sword, side stepped her father and drew blood from his side.

"CHROM!" Robin screamed in horror as Lucina turned around. But before she could finish the job, Peach placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucina looked at Peach who glanced at Zelda; standing by the entrance to the garden alone. Lucina looked back at Peach and nodded as the two quickly ran off without looking back while the remaining people in the garden stood with Zelda.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked. "Who sent you?" There was no response from her former ally. "Answer me, demon!" Robin almost screamed as she launched a spell, but Zelda avoided it. She instead took a few steps backwards and took off without a word.

"I've got some-" Lissa returned with a few medical supplies only to see the garden damaged and Chrom laying down groaning in pain. "Oh gods! No! Chrom!" Lissa screamed as she went into a dead sprint towards her big brother.

"I'm fine…" Chrom groaned. "It's just a little…flesh wound."

"You can't leave. Please! No! Maribelle!" Lissa cried out. Maribelle knelt down next to Lissa.

"Oh dear, Lissa can you-"

"On it." She sniffled as she got up and quickly ran back into the castle to grab more supplies.

"He's going to make it…right? He's not going to die, right?" Robin asked.

"Wounds always look bad before you clean them." Maribelle said just as Lissa returned with a bunch of medical supplies and a few staves. She immediately handed her friend a towel.

"Take a deep breath, Lord Chrom." He did as he was told and grimaced in pain as she dabbed the wound with the towel.

"Where's Brady?" Morgan asked as he looked around.

"In town purchasing the supplies we need for the week." Maribelle informed the young man. "The next part…Robin, please hold his hand."

"What's the next part? Are we-AGH FUCK!" He yelled and squeezed his wife's hand.

"Hm…" Maribelle examined the wound. "It does not look very deep. We shall bandage him up and then I will take a closer look when we're in the medical wing."

"Lu…ci…na…" Chrom's body gave out as he exhaled.

"Chrom? Talk to me! Chrom!" Robin said with worry.

"Lady Robin, do not worry. I presume that is just his body collapsing from exhaustion." Maribelle looked around. "Can some go and retrieve Vaike or Sully?"

"Right away." Morgan quickly left to grab someone to help move his father.

"God fucking dammit!" Aversa spat as everyone could hear the venom in her voice. "Two minutes. That's all she needed to wait. It was going to work and-"

"Aversa, calm down." Miriel said sternly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked around. "We could not have predicted this outcome."

"She should've waited." Aversa protested.

"Yet she didn't. We must adapt and move forward. What chance do we have of retrieving her?" Aversa ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I would need something. A fingerprint, an eyelash, saliva-"

"What about blood?" Lissa asked as she wrapped a rock up in a bandage and handed it to Aversa. "She was blinded by that."

"It'll do." She said quietly. "I may need two to three weeks to find out where she ended up." She turned to Emmeryn. "Would it be a problem to ask for an extended stay?"

"Whatever you need, we shall provide." Emmeryn said. "However, I must inform you that the people of Ylisstol were evacuated as the town may have suffered damage."

"I may need to travel a bit further for items I require." Aversa shook her head. "Goddammit!"

"Aversa-" Emmeryn said with concern.

"Don't start." She cut her off. "I may have just killed the firstborn of Hyrule, but more than that, I may have killed my best friend's daughter. I'm not prepared for her wrath and if I were you, I'd pray that the goddess forgives you quickly. She certainly won't." Aversa walking inside quietly fuming about what the Hylian princess had just done to her. Robin looked around and took note of the destruction caused by the onslaught. Her daughter was gone, her husband was wounded, the kingdom was damaged, and they had lost Hyrule's firstborn.

"I…oh Gods, what have I done?" Robin asked quietly as she stood amidst the chaos around her.


	6. A Night Off

**Chapter 6: A Night Off**

 **AN: Hey everyone. Next chapter is up and ready to go. I had a few delays, but I wanted to make sure I got one more chapter up before  
the year ended. I also wanted to make this one a bit longer because of how long it's been since the last one. I hope you enjoy the chapter  
and I'll continue working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha had yet another dream of her past. She and her sister were playing hopscotch and her sister threw a small rock. It landed in one of the squares and she began hopping. Before Virginia reached her small rock, she fell down and started to cry.

"Ginny! Don't cry." The young Samantha said as she helped up her sister. "You just gotta try harder. You can do it. I know you can!" Virginia sniffled and nodded. She tried again, but went a little slower so she could focus. She reached her rock, picked it up, and hopped back. When she made it to the end, Samantha cheered and clapped her hands. Virginia rubbed her eyes again and giggled with a big smile on her face.

"I'm disappointed that your mother couldn't finish the simplest of jobs." A deep voice spoke out. Samantha looked up and saw Gannondorf sitting nearby. Instead of charging him like she did last time, she sat down and watched her younger self laughing and giggling with her best friend and younger sister.

"You did it, didn't you? You corrupted my mother and forced her to attack me. Why?" Samantha asked. "Why couldn't you face me yourself?"

"As I told you before, _I_ could not harm you as long as you remained in Ylisstol…but your mother…" He chuckled. "No one would dare stop the great Queen Zelda."

"What are you planning?" Samantha asked.

"I have a question for you." He asked.

"Answer mine first!" She demanded.

"Why didn't you protect yourself?" He asked.

"I did my best." Samantha said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, I meant…" His voice trailed off as something else had occurred to him. "Oh…" He smiled. "I see…"

"What?" She asked as he started laughing.

"I see now…well played." He laughed as he started fading away.

"Who are you talking to? Wait, hold on!" Samantha called out, but Gannondorf was gone. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment. She was inside a wooden house that looked pretty nice. The front door opened and a man stepped in.

"Ah! You're awake! I'm glad." The man turned around and all Samantha saw was some kind of contraption in place of his left eye.

"Allow me to…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the expression on her face. "You're staring at it, aren't you?"

"No!" Samantha blurted, but the man folded his arms and looked at her with doubt. "…maybe…yes…" She quietly admitted.

"I lost it while saving a young girl's life." He said as he walked towards Samantha. "A small price to pay to ensure the young girl could live a longer life." He put on his stethoscope. "Take a deep breath." Samantha did as she was told and he moved it to another spot on her chest. "And again." She did so again before he moved it to another part of her chest. "Once more." She took another breath and exhaled before he took off the stethoscope.

"I have a few questions." Samantha said quietly.

"I'm sure you do. But I have some good news and some bad news." Samantha was concerned, but as she looked around, she realized Genny wasn't here.

"Genny…Genny! Where's Genny?" Samantha panicked.

"Your daughter is fine. I believe I saw her flying around town. By the way, I have more questions about her, but I can ask them later." Samantha got up and tried to run out the door, but her legs gave out from under her. "Easy now." The doctor said as he helped her up and sat her back down on the bed.

"I need to see her." Samantha explained.

"In a minute. Now as I was saying, the good news is that her body temperature has risen, and her fever broke. She made a quick recovery and she's been happy for the past few days."

"Past few days?" Samantha asked. "How long was I out?"

"About three days." The doctor said.

"Three days?!" Samantha asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, three days. Your body was completely dehydrated, not to mention the nasty beating you took. You should be fine in perhaps two more days as long as you do not exert yourself."

"Ok, ok. Don't exert myself and I'll be fine. Thanks but I really need to-" Samantha started getting up, but the doctor put a hand on her shoulder; preventing her from standing up and she looked at him with concern.

"The bad news is, I feel that it is in your best interest to stay here for a few more days. At least today and tomorrow. I understand you're looking for a…ah…Ginny? Was it?"

"My sister, yeah. But how did you know?"

"You have been muttering to yourself in your sleep." Samantha's face turned light red. "Anyway, I cannot, in good conscience, let you leave yet. Your body has not fully recovered from…whatever it was that you were doing before. It is my recommendation that you stay for at least two more days." Samantha sat there and considered her options.

"Well, I won't decide until I have a few answers." Samantha said. "First off, who are you? And second, where am I?"

"How rude of me. I apologize." The man bowed his head for a second. "My name is Doctor Hardy. And you are in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Forget-me…huh?" Samantha's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She had never even heard of such a place.

"It's a quaint little village. We may not have the lights and the glamour of the city, but we have more heart." He smiled. "In any case, I have given you my professional opinion as a doctor. You can choose to heed my advice or ignore it. But I have done all I can for now." He held out his hand to help her to her feet. Samantha carefully stood on her feet and though her legs wobbled, she maintained her balance.

"Thank you. I…I think I may spend some time here and consider my options." She slowly exited the house and once she had left, the door closed behind her. She looked around at her surroundings and tried to make sense at what she saw. Down the way to the left was a two story structure that Samantha could only assume was a hotel of some kind. Almost directly across from her was a bar that had a sign above it.

"Blue Bar…" Samantha read. _'I suppose every town needs a place to relax and unwind.'_ She thought to herself. To her immediate right were a few more houses and a wide empty field between the bar and the hotel looking place.

' _Better find Genny.'_ She thought as she looked up. Sure enough, Genny was flying with ease across the sky. Flying from one tree to another and Samantha started walking towards her.

"Genny!" She called out and Genny looked down and started flying straight at the princess.

"Genny, slow down, honey don't-" Samantha couldn't stop the child who flew right into her arms and she hugged her caretaker tightly.

"Sam!" She called out cheerfully.

"Did you miss me?" Samantha asked with a smile. Genny nodded and then she laid her head on Samantha's shoulder.

"Don't do that…" Genny said with a sniffle. "I was a big girl. I didn't cry."

"You didn't?"

"No." She rubbed one eye with her hand. "The lady is nice to me." She pointed and immediately changed her mood. Samantha walked over to the woman who bowed her head as she approached.

"Are you her mother? My name is Ruby. I run the Inner Inn." She gestured to the two story building she saw earlier.

"Ruby, thank you for watching over Genny. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your kindness. If…If I may, I'd like to request a room, if possible." Samantha set Genny down and realized she must have forgotten her wallet back in Ylisstol.

' _Shit! Shit! Where is it? Where-'_ Her hand touched the back right pocket and, to her surprise, she found her wallet. _'Was my wallet in my back pocket this_ _entire_ _time?'_ She asked herself.

"How long will you be staying?" Ruby asked as Samantha's attention turned back to the woman.

"Oh. Um…let's say…two days?" She said although it sounded more like a question.

"Wonderful! The room upstairs will be ready for you. That will be twenty eight dollars." Samantha dug through her wallet. Her money was wrinkled, and crummy-looking, but it was still intact.

"How much is food? Like, three meals a day?"

"Well, that would be sixteen dollars a meal, so… one hundred twenty four dollars altogether."

"So it's like, one fifty…" Samantha did the math in her head quickly. "…two. Here's two hundred. Keep the change. Consider it my thanks for watching over her."

"You are too kind." Ruby said with a smile.

"Can we see the chickens?" Genny asked. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeease?" She squirmed in her arms while she asked.

"Are there any chickens around here?" Samantha asked.

"Not in the open. Jack's farm should have a bunch of farm animals for her to see."

"Jack?" Samantha asked while Ruby nodded.

"He lives on the other side of that hill. It's the first left. You can't miss it." She said. "It's a wonderful little farm. She'll love it."

"We'll check it out. Thanks." Genny started flapping her wings and clapped.

"Yay! We get to see the chickens!" She exclaimed with joy. Samantha took the key to her room and the two started walking towards the farm. Once they reached it, it was pretty simple for a farm. A man was cutting the grass in the back while a dog was sleeping in the doghouse next to the home. A woman with brown hair and looked close to her age walked out of a building on the left and exhaled. She was wearing a green dress with an orange handkerchief around her head. The dog suddenly woke up and ran towards Genny and Samantha and started barking wildly. Genny tightly hugged Samantha and hid her face from the dog.

"Genny, it's ok." Samantha reassured the little girl.

"Rocky!" The woman called out. "You stop that." The woman slapped her thighs and the dog quickly ran back to his owner. "Go lay down, you silly dog." She pointed to the doghouse and the dog quickly ran back to his doghouse. "I'm really sorry about that. Rocky loves meeting new people." She said cheerfully. "I'm afraid to inform you that we've run out of milk. You should be able to purchase more tomorrow if you-"

"No, no. We're just visiting." Samantha said as she set Genny down on the ground. "We were told that we could come by this farm and see some animals."

"Chickens!" Genny exclaimed with excitement. The woman put her hands on her knees and gave the girl a big smile.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Aren't you just the cutest little girl?" She said as Genny giggled. We'll let the chickens out soon, but do you want to see the cows first?"

"Cows? Yes!" Genny clapped her hands.

"Manners, young lady." Samantha said quietly.

"…please?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." She looked up at Samantha. "You have raised your daughter well."

"Ah…she…she's not my daughter. I'm just her caretaker."

"I see." She said. "Well, in any case, my name is Celia. You've already met Rocky. My husband, Jack, is working hard in the fields."

"What were you doing? Are we keeping you from-"

"I was putting the milk in the cooler. I needed a break anyway." She laughed and put on a cheerful smile.

' _Her positivity is infectious.'_ Samantha thought as she felt herself feel genuinely happier just talking to her. The three of them began walking towards the fence and before they reached it, Genny's wings started flapping quickly.

"PONY!" She with pep and joy. Samantha, trying to play it cool and not show her own excitement, slowly looked over and she saw the most beautiful horse she had ever laid eyes on.

"Woah…Who is that?" Samantha said in awe.

"The man or the horse?" Samantha snapped back and looked at Celia, but for some reason, she felt embarrassed. "Kidding." Celia giggled. "That's Jack's horse, Ace."

"Can I ride the pony?" Genny asked. Celia whistled once and Ace gently trotted towards the fence area where Celia was. Jack looked over and walked over to her.

"Hey Celia." He kissed the woman. "What's up?"

"This is Samantha and Genny." She looked at Samantha and Genny. "And little Genny wants to know if she could have a pony ride." Celia asked sweetly. Jack laughed heartily and smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure Ace wouldn't mind, what do you say?" The horse neighed with happiness as Jack picked Genny up and carefully placed her on the horse. "Alright now…hold on tight, and we're off." Ace turned around and slowly started walking.

"Sam! Watch me!" Genny called out and sat on the horse as Ace carefully walked around and ate grass. Jack was walking next to the horse for Genny's safety.

"You know, it's funny…" Samantha said as she leaned against the fence. "When I was little, my mother took me to a ranch near home. The first time I ever rode a horse…I'll never forget it."

"It's quite an exhilarating experience, isn't it?" Celia asked. Samantha nodded.

"I have always dreamed of owning horses. Mom said we couldn't keep them, but I went and visited the ranch almost every day. Just to see them. They're so beautiful."

"You really love animals, don't you?" Celia asked.

"Yeah…but my sister…" Samantha chuckled. "I swear…taking care of our pets was an obsession of hers." Samantha continued watching as Genny waved to Samantha with one hand as Samantha waved her fingers back at Genny.

"Is she a doctor?"

"I think she's like an assistant researcher or something. I don't know…we…kind of stopped having meaningful conversations a while ago." Samantha looked down like she had hit a nerve.

"So!" Celia said trying to change the subject to something lighter. "If you'd like, once a month, I meet up with some of my girls and we let our hair down and just talk. You're more than welcome to join us, if you want. Oh…dear." Samantha looked at Celia, who had a worried look on her face. Samantha turned around to see a woman with red hair walking up to Celia.

"Celia? What the hell? I finished the job, but come on you can't-" She saw Samantha leaning on the post and she cleared her throat. "Um…hey." She tried to play it cool.

"What's up?" Samantha tilted her head up to acknowledge the red haired woman.

"This is Nami." Celia said. "She's a dear friend of ours and helps us run the farm. Hey name, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Samantha to join us tonight."

"Seriously?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I…don't really like leaving Genny out of my sights." Samantha said quietly.

"When's the last time you had a night to yourself?" Nami asked.

' _It_ _has_ _been awhile since you had a night alone.'_ Samantha thought.

"Well…I don't know…"

"We can find a sitter. Lucina is great with kids." Another reminder that Samantha messed up a few days ago.

"Isn't she watching over her grandmother tonight?" Celia asked.

"Yeah. Thomas and Nathan are with her. I don't think she'll mind watching over another kid." Nami turned to Samantha. "She'll love it. Lucina lives in the biggest home in the valley. She'll love it there." Samantha hesitated for a moment, but eventually, she nodded.

"Excellent! It'll be so much fun." Celia clapped her hands together with excitement.

' _I hope I don't regret this.'_ Samantha thought.

"Why not take it easy for the day? Stay here and just relax for now." Nami hopped over the fence and walked over to Genny and Jack. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I thought he was _your_ husband." Samantha asked.

"Ah…it's…complicated." Celia slowly exhaled as Samantha watched Genny holding on to the horse as Nami now walked by the horse as Jack walked back to the house.

"Sam! Are you watching?" Genny called out.

"I see you, Genny." Samantha said as the horse stopped once again.

"I think that's enough for now." Nami helped the child off the horse.

"Aww…" Genny pouted while Nami held her.

"Hey…you wanna see the chickens?" She asked. Genny's expression quickly changed to a big smile.

Yeah!" The child cheered. Nami carried the girl over to the chicken coop and set her down.

"Close your eyes." Nami instructed. Genny did as she was told, but moved her fingers so she could peak through them.

"No peeking, silly." Nami tickled the girl and she giggled and laughed. Nami walked back towards the coop.

"Ok, ready?" She asked again.

"Yes." Genny nodded as Nami carefully opened the coop and let the chickens out. They started walking around and Genny was so happy, she could barely contain her excitement. Seeing Genny's excitement caused Samantha to smile as well.

"She really loves it here." Celia said.

"I guess we'll just stay forever." Samantha told her. Celia's smile faded and her cheeks turned light pink.

"I…f-forever? You…but…" She stammered.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Samantha smiled and lightly tapped her shoulder. Celia's pink cheeks went back to normal as she began laughing.

"You're a jokester. You think you're _so_ funny." Celia said as the two watched Genny gently brushing the chicken's feathers.

"I'm hilarious." Samantha said as she started chuckling. Genny started running back towards Samantha and started flapping her wings as before she approached her.

"Sam!" Genny exclaimed. "There were horsies, and chickens, and cows, and-"

"Hold on, Genny. Slow down." Samantha reached out and held the young girl. "Can we see more? Can we? Can we? Please?" Genny asked as her eyes lit up.

"Is there anything else to see here?" Samantha asked. "I mean we'll probably visit the rest of the town tomorrow." Samantha continued as Jack held two bottles of milk in his arms.

"Darling…" Jack set the bottles down and kissed Celia's cheek. Her cheeks turned light pink and a big smile appeared on her face. "Everything's done for today. I'm thinking of catching some fish." His attention turned to Samantha and Genny. "Did you two want to come?" He asked.

"Fishing?" Genny asked. "We get to see fishies?" Genny's eyes lit up.

"I think that'd be great, but I think we'll get lunch first."

"But Sam-" Genny protested.

"Genny, aren't you a little hungry?" Samantha asked. Genny looked down and then back at Samantha.

"…yes." She quietly said as she nodded her head.

"Let's get something to eat and then we'll go see the fishies." Samantha said cheerfully.

"Alright then." Jack said with a satisfactory tone. "I'll finish putting these away and I'll wait for you here."

"We'll grab something to eat and we'll come back. Come on, Genny." Genny flapped her wings and stayed close to Samantha as she walked back to the inn. When they arrived, Rose stepped out of the kitchen.

"You're just in time!" She said as she turned around and brought out a tray of two chicken pot pies.

"Oh man, they look delicious." Samantha said almost salivating by how good they smelled and how crispy it looked. Rose handed the tray to Samantha and went back to grab utensils and napkins for the two of them.

"Thank you." Genny said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, young lady." Rose smiled cheerfully as her husband stood behind the counter.

"How are you two settling in?" He asked.

"We're doing just fine…um…I-I don't think I got your name." Samantha admitted.

"My name is Tim." He said with a big smile. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask any one of us for anything."

"Thank you, Tim and Rose. You have been so kind to us since we've arrived. I wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness."

"Oh don't worry about it. Now eat. Your lunch is getting cold." Rose insisted. Samantha took the tray upstairs and set the tray on the ground before opening the door and entering their room. Genny flew in and softly crash landed on the bed before laughing.

"You goof." Samantha said as she set the tray on the desk nearby. "Genny, come here." She asked. Genny did as she was told and sat down while Samantha carefully cut open her pot pie. Upon cutting the crust, steam flowed upwards and the smell was incredible.

' _How does it…wow…'_ Samantha was in awe at how incredibly good this looked. This was like a work of art; inside and out. She took some of the contents with the fork and blew on it to cool it down. She held the fork out and Genny opened her mouth. She fed the child and even Genny knew it was good.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Genny smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"It's good, right?"

"Yeah! Can I have more?" She asked.

"Sure. This whole pot pie is yours, but be careful. You don't want to burn yourself." She handed the fork to the girl and decided to try her own pot pie. She cut hers and, like Genny's, it was like the pot pie exhaled upon cutting the crust. She took a bite of her own pot pie and her taste buds were rocked. It was a simple dish, and yet, it was like nothing she had ever eaten before.

' _How does she do it? It's so fresh and…oh my god…'_ She looked over at Genny who was also enjoying her food. The two finished eating and sat back and relaxed.

"I like that." Genny said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Let me bring these down and then we'll go fishing, ok?"

"Ok." Genny rubbed her eyes and Samantha decided that maybe she just wanted a little nap. She carried the child to the bed and tucked her in. Genny looked so peaceful in the bed and Samantha smiled.

' _A little nap won't hurt anyone._ ' Samantha thought as she carefully opened the door before grabbing the tray and before she left, she flipped the lights off and quietly shut the door and walked down the stairs. As she reached the base, Tim came from around the counter.

"Samantha! Are you finished?" He asked.

"We are. I can wash the dishes if you-"

"Nonsense!" He took the tray from her and walked into the kitchen; Samantha quietly followed and watched as Tim washed the dishes. "How do you like Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"So far, I love it. I think we'll explore more of the town tomorrow, but I love what I've seen so far." Samantha said as Tim smiled. "I'm going to walk to the bar. Maybe get me a drink or something." Samantha said to Tim.

"Alright. You know where I'll be." Tim said with a smile as he continued to clean the dishes. Samantha walked outside and made her way to the bar. She walked in and an older man stood behind the bar.

"Hey." The man said in a smooth voice while cleaning a glass. "What can I get you?"

"Um…j-just water, please." She said nervously. He grabbed a clean cup and filled it up with water.

"How…How much do I owe you?"

"For water? Don't worry about it." The man said. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Samantha asked.

"It's all good." The man shrugged. "My name's Griffin. I make the drinks for Forget-Me-Not Valley." A girl opened the door next to the bar. She was tall and a bit older than Samantha. She wore a red dress, a blue jacket, a black band and matching black heels. "And that's Muffy. Muffy! Say hello to…" Griffin paused. "I don't think I got your name."

"Samantha." She said before she continued drinking her water.

"Hi!" Muffy said with a ton of excitement. "You're pretty cute." Samantha's face turned a light pink.

"Uh…I…th-thank…thank you?" Samantha asked; unsure how to take her compliment.

"Do you want to meet my friends later tonight? We can have so much fun!" She exclaimed with glee.

"I..um…I actually have plans with Celia and Nami." Samantha told her new friend.

"Oh! So you _are_ going to hang with us." Muffy clapped her hands together.

"Us?" She asked.

"Celia, Nami, and I. We try to catch up every month or so blah, blah, blah. But it'll be nice to have someone else to talk with. It'll be so much fun!"

"Right…sounds great." Samantha said half-heartedly. "I…I should go. I'm meeting with Jack to go fishing." Samantha finished her drink and handed the cup to Griffin. "Thank you for the water."

"Sure." Griffin said with a smile as he started washing the glass.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha. I can't wait for tonight." Muffy said with a big grin on her face. Samantha waved goodbye before heading back to the inn. She went upstairs to see if Genny was feeling more active. She carefully opened the door and peaked in at Genny.

"Genny?" Samantha whispered and didn't receive an answer. She quietly made her way to the bed where Genny was still sleeping. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Genny?" She asked again. Genny yawned and stretched her arms and legs before stretching her wings.

"Are we gonna see the fishies?" Genny rubbed her eyes and asked.

"Yeah. We're going to see the fishies." Samantha smiled. "Let's get going, honey." Samantha picked Genny up and the two began walking towards Jack's farm. When they arrived, Jack was still working with Celia and Nami. Jack held a green tackle box and two poles in hand. Celia kissed one cheek and Nami kissed the other before he turned to leave.

"Hey!" Jack called out with a huge smile on his face.

"We're going to catch the fishies!" Genny declared followed by a giggle.

"That's right. As long as we have the greatest fish catcher." Jack said with a big smile as Genny cheered. "The best place to go fishing is up by the waterfall. You want to head up there?"

"Sure. It sounds like you know what's best." Samantha smiled at the man.

"Let's go!" She started tugging at Samantha's sleeve. Jack and Samantha said their goodbyes and began walking towards the woods. Jack led them to an opening and the three were now almost next to the waterfall itself.

"Alright, let me set up and then I'll have it ready in a minute." Jack said as he set the tackle box down and started setting up. He looked up for a second and Samantha looked at the ground and kicked the dirt. "Something on your mind?" Jack asked.

"I…" Samantha began, but her voice quickly faded as Jack continued working on the fishing pole.

"You want to know about the relationship I have with Celia and Nami, right?" He asked. There was a long pause between the two.

"I…I didn't want to be rude…" Samantha said.

"It's fine." Jack said as he stood up and cast the line out into the water. "Here, Genny." He gave her the pole. "If you feel a bite, let one of us know."

"Ok!" Genny said as she sat down and held the pole.

"Anyway…" Jack cleared his throat and walked towards Samantha. "A few weeks before I chose to marry Celia, I…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "…had a one night stand with Nami. I'm not saying that I meant for it to happen, but we were drunk, and things happened…"

"What happened?" Samantha asked. Jack just looked at her and without saying anything, she knew. "Oh…"

"After I proposed, Nami came back to talk to me in private about…our situation. I couldn't abandon her. So I explained the situation to Celia and I asked if she wanted to stay." Jack explained. "If you want to criticize me, go ahead. But I'm not going to regret keeping both Celia and Nami in my life."

"I'm not judging. I think it's speaks volumes about your character." Samantha smiled. "You're a good man, Jack. You sound like Marcus."

"Marcus…he's the…the blue fox guy, right?" To Samantha's surprise, she couldn't believe that with all he does, he actually knew a little something about her life.

"You…You know the tournament?" She asked.

"Not me. I don't get it. Fighting over some metal cup…it seems silly to me." Jack laughed. "No offence."

"None taken." She replied.

"But Nami…man, she's such a fan. I think her favorite fighter…let's see…" Jack was in deep thought. "She's tall…blonde…Stanmus? No, it's…"

"Samus?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah!" Jack pointed to her. "That's the one! She is her biggest fan. Or at least the biggest fan I know."

"She might have some competition now." Samantha smirked.

"You're a fan of hers too?" He asked. "Nami's going to flip."

"Well, yes. But I'm also her daughter."

"Wait…" Jack started before a huge grin spread across his face and he started laughing. "You're just saying that." Before Samantha could respond, Genny started yelling with excitement.

"Sam! I caught a fish!" She called out as the two of them noticed Genny's pole lightly bobbing. Jack walked over and helped Genny reel in the fish. She indeed caught a fish; however, her fish was a very small minnow.

"It's a great fish, but it's too small. We should let this little one go." He took the fish off the hook and threw it back into the river. He recast the line back in and walked back to Samantha.

"I'm really not." Samantha said. "When we're done here, come by the inn. I've got a few photos of mom and I when I was younger. I bet Nami would love it."

"Are you serious?" Jack started laughing again. "You should be ready for her. Nami is going to freak out when she finds out you're Samus's kid."

"Doesn't she know? I mean if she knows Samus-"

"She hasn't paid attention in the last couple of years. You know, with being a mother and working on the farm. But still, she's going to be excited." He smiled as Genny called out for Samantha again.

"Sam! I caught another fi-WAAAHHH!" Genny screamed as she struggled to hold the pole.

"Woah! Genny! Looks like you've got a big one." Jack said as he tried to grab the pole. Genny stood up and started flapping her wings in an attempt to gain more strength. Unfortunately, Genny was pulled into the river.

"Genny!" Samantha called out and immediately dove in after her. Genny was struggling to keep her head above the water. Jack was still trying to reel the fish in, and Samantha quickly swam after Genny. Before her head completely submerged, Samantha managed to grab the laguz child and held her up above water.

"You ok?" Samantha asked. Genny coughed and took deep breaths.

"Uh huh…" Genny nodded. "I don't wanna fish anymore."

"I think we're done fishing today. Let's look for a way out of here." Samantha looked around. It was a slow moving river, but it was quite deep. Samantha kept Genny's head above water and despite looking; she couldn't see a decent place to climb out.

"Sam!" Jack called out. She looked ahead and saw Jack on a wooden bridge. He was lying on his stomach and he reached out for her.

"Grab Genny! Then help me!" Samantha ordered as she swam towards him. As she got closer to the bridge, she was having trouble keeping Genny's head above water.

"S-Sa…Sa-m…mm…" Genny was falling under the water as Samantha struggled to keep her up.

' _Just a bit more…come on…come on…'_ Samantha thought as she tried her best to keep her head above water. Finally, Samantha grabbed the bridge with one arm and pulled Genny up.

"I got ya." Jack said as he quickly grabbed the child and gently patted her back. Again, Genny was coughing and sputtering water. She shook her head and looked for Sam.

"Sam!" She cried out as Jack set her down nearby and then helped Samantha out of the river.

"You alright?" He asked as she nodded and quickly hugged Genny.

"Genny, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She asked with worry.

"Uh huh." The child smiled as she hugged her caretaker. "Can I go see the cows again?"

"Sure." Samantha said. "We'll go back to the farm after this." Samantha said with a smile.

"Can I show you something before we go back?" Jack asked. "We need to go back up there."

"No! No more!" Genny almost yelled.

"I just want to show you something." Jack insisted.

"We'll go with Jack and _then_ we'll go see the animals again." Samantha explained. Genny nodded as the three walked back to their fishing spot. As they approached and got closer to the river, Genny's grip on Samantha's shirt got a little tighter. Samantha immediately stopped.

"Don't worry Genny. We won't get any closer." Samantha said to the young girl. Jack came back holding a giant fish.

"This is what you caught, Genny." He smiled.

"I caught that?" She asked in amazement.

"Are you serious?" Samantha asked in a lower tone.

"Yeah. It's incredible. Let's bring it back and show Nami and Celia." Jack said as he put the fish away and grabbed the equipment as they began walking back to the farm. Nami and Celia were leaning against the fence watching the animals graze outside. Two young boys were walking around with a young teenage girl playing with them nearby.

"We're back." Jack called out.

"Already?" Celia asked. "Yoyu just le-" Her smile faded when she saw a drenched Genny and Samantha. "Oh my!" She covered her mouth in surprise. "What happened?"

"Genny caught this huge fish and got pulled in. Sam went in after her." Jack explained.

"Are they alright?" Celia asked with worry and concern.

"If…if it's alright with you, I…I'm wondering if Genny could stay here for awhile. I'm…" She laughed nervously. "I think I need to do some laundry and-"

"Hang on. I assume you'll want to wash Genny's clothes. Don't worry. I'll get her cleaned up and I'm sure we have some extra clothes for her."

"Celia…you're so nice to us…and you barely know who we are." Celia just smiled and deep down, it warmed Samantha's heart.

"I just like being nice." Celia giggled as she left. Nami walked over to Samantha and Genny.

"Hey Genny. You're all wet." Nami said. "How about we get nice and clean?"

"Yeah!" Genny said as she reached out for Nami.

"Hey Nami." Jack called out. "You're not going to believe what Sam told me while we were fishing."

"Jack, come on…" Samantha said while her cheeks turned rosy red.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You know that fighter person you used to be crazy about?"

"Yeah." Nami said as she tickled Genny.

"Sam is her daughter." Nami snapped her head around and her eyes grew big.

"You mean to tell me…you…you're…Samus is your mom?!" Nami asked.

"Yeah…" Samantha rubbed the back of her head.

"I have so many questions for you." Nami said in awe. But before she could ask any questions, Celia returned with a few clothes.

"They're not fashionable, but they're dry." Celia said cheerfully.

"I don't care about fashion, thank you so much, Celia!" She said with a big smile.

"Go back to the inn, take a nice long bath and we'll make sure that Genny is nice and clean when you're done." Samantha started walking away when Genny started calling out for her.

"Honey…" Samantha began as she gently patted her head. "I'm going to get all cleaned up and I'll come back. I promise." Genny's eyes started watering, but Samantha wiped away her tears. "Don't cry sweetie. I'll come back. I pinky promise." Samantha grabbed the child's pinky with her own. Genny smiled and waved at the princess. Samantha waved back looked at Celia.

"I…um…I'll need her clothes too."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Celia apologized and quickly went inside with Genny. A few minutes later, she came back out with Genny's soaking wet clothes. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Samantha said sweetly as she walked back to the inn. Once she arrived, she began looking around for a bucket to use.

"Did you lose something?" Tim asked as he walked behind the counter.

"I'm just looking for a bucket or something to wash these clothes with. My mom taught me how to dry clothes outside. I just need a bucket and some soap.

"Give me a second." Tim said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back carrying a dry bucket and some soap.

"If you need a line, we have one behind the inn. As far as water, we have a well next to the Blue Bar. You'll need to get your own water. Sorry 'bout that."

"No, that's perfect. Thanks Tim." Samantha said as she went upstairs to take a nice relaxing shower. She entered her room and removed her clothes before stepping into the water. She let out a comforting, relaxed sigh. Samantha started washing her hair and her body. Eventually, the water hit Samantha back and she remembered what Doctor Hardy told her.

" _You should be fine in perhaps two more days as long as you do not exert yourself."_

"God damn it." Samantha muttered as she tipped her head back and let the water run over her head. She sighed with frustration as she continued cleaning herself. Once she finished showering, she dried herself off and put on the new set of clothes. She was now donning a white shirt with blue overalls.

"Not stylish, but it'll do." Samantha said as she grabbed the wet clothes and went outside. She began washing the clothes in the bucket and then hanging them on the line to dry. While she was washing clothes, she began humming a lullaby her mother sang to herself. Before she knew it, all the clothes were now hanging on the line.

"What song is that?" A man asked behind her. Samantha turned around to see a man with a giant green hat, purple glasses, and a long beard.

"It's…just a silly lullaby my mother sang to me when I was young." Samantha sheepishly said.

"It's beautiful." He said with a genuine smile.

"You are too kind. What's your name?"

"Gustafa." The man said.

"I'm Samantha."

"What brings you to Forget-Me-Not Valley?" He asked.

"I'm just passing by." Samantha said casually. Gustafa looked around and adjusted his glasses.

"Where's your daughter?" He asked.

"She's not my daughter. I'm just watching over her for now."

"Oh. How thoughtful." He said with a smile. "Well, if you're interested, tomorrow is the summer festival. You're more than welcome to attend with that little girl."

"That sounds awesome!" Samantha said with excitement.

"The whole town will be there…we'll play music, sing, it's really great." He explained. "Hope to see you there."

"I'm looking forward to it." Samantha said as Gustafa walked back to his hut. Samantha finished hanging up her clothes and with a little bit of time to herself, she decided to check in with Doctor Hardy. She walked back to the doctor's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and the doctor smiled.

"Ah! Samantha! I'm glad you stopped by." The doctor gestured for her to enter. "Let me run a small check-up." Samantha sat back down on the bed as the doctor began the check-up.

"Doctor, I…I think I might've ignored you about not exerting myself."

"What happened?" He asked as he moved his stethoscope to a different position on her back.

"Genny fell into the river and I went in after her. I…I struggled to keep her head above water…" The doctor looked at Samantha with surprise.

"Is she alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, but…" Samantha's eyes started watering.

"Samantha, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself." The doctor finished checking her breathing and held her wrist to check her pulse.

"But she-" Samantha began to protest, but Doctor Hardy held up a finger while he was counting her pulse rate. After a couple of seconds, he put the stethoscope around his neck.

"Samantha, I can tell you deeply care about that child. You'd do anything to ensure her safety. It's wonderful to see how much you care and she trusts you. And since we're speaking about Genny…" He folded his arms and sat down in a nearby chair. "What…is she …ah…" He sighed. He wasn't quite sure how to word his question. "Where is Genny from? In all my life, I've never seen a human being with wings."

"She's a laguz from Kilvas…I think. In the Tellius region. My goal is to unite her with her mom and dad…but I need to make it to Tellius." Samantha explained. Doctor Hardy nodded.

"I wish you well in your journey." He smiled. "But I still believe it is in your best interests to stay here tonight and tomorrow."

"We're not going anywhere yet. We're staying tonight, probably staying tomorrow, and then…I don't know. I guess we'll see." Samantha smiled. "I should really go check on Genny." Samantha added.

"Of course." Doctor Hardy opened the door for the princess. "Feel free to come by anytime if either of you aren't feeling well."

"Thank you." Samantha cheerfully said as she left his home. She looked out at the sun which was now starting to set.

' _I should really go see Genny.'_ Samantha thought to herself before walking towards Jack's farm. When she arrived, she saw that Genny was flying around the farm. She saw Samantha and sat on a part of the fence and faced her friend. She was wearing patched overalls and a pink shirt with rolled up sleeves. Her hairstyle was now sporting two low pigtails with two small black bows tying them off.

"Hey there." Samantha said with a smile. "Look at you! Wearing the cool outfit."

"You have them too!" Genny tugged at the overalls she had on.

"Yeah! We're both pretty cool." Samantha smiled while Celia and Nami walked towards her.

"See? I told you I knew her size." Celia nudged Nami's arm.

"Whatever." Nami rolled her eyes. "We're almost ready to go. You still interested?" Nami asked. Before Samantha could answer, a young boy tugged on her pant leg and Nami picked up the child and kissed his cheek.

"Who's that adorable little guy?" Samantha asked while another young boy walked up to Celia and held out his arms. Celia smiled and picked him up.

"This handsome fellow is Thomas." Celia informed the princess.

"And this is Nathan." Nami said.

"They look like little adventures." Samantha gushed.

"Every day is an adventure with these two. That's for sure." Nami said with a smile. A young teenage girl ran up to the group.

"Nami! Celia! I'm sorry to have bothered you! The boys have been playing all day and-" The girl noticed that both boys were calm and quiet. "I guess they just want to be their mothers." Her attention turned to Samantha. "Oops! Sorry. My name is Lucina."

"Sam." Samantha responded. "Listen, I…I don't suppose I can convince you to watch Genny for the night? I can pay you or-"

"It's no problem! I'd be happy to!" Lucina exclaimed while she looked at the child. "Hey, Genny! Want to have a sleepover?"

"What?" Genny asked.

"You can stay the night at my house and tomorrow, I'll bring you back to Sam." Genny's eyes lit up and she smiled at the idea of a sleepover, but she looked at Sam without smiling.

"Sam, can I? Please?" Genny asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled as Genny cheered. "But don't stay up too late, ok?"

"K!" Genny replied without really listening to her. Samantha looked at Lucina; who nodded in understanding. Genny flapped her wings and hugged Samantha again.

"Genny, I won't leave without you." Samantha reassured the girl. "Go have fun tonight. I'll make my own fun."

"Ok." Genny smiled and flapped her wings as the two left the farm.

"Mama!" Thomas called out as she reached for Samantha.

"I think Thomas wants to make a new friend." Celia said as she handed Samantha her son. He looked up at her with his beautiful brown eyes.

"What a cutie." Samantha said with a smile. Thomas snuggled against Samantha and rested his head on her shoulder before falling asleep.

"Aw…" Celia cooed. "You know, we have a little time. We could go take a walk through the forest if you'd like."

"Sure." Samantha smiled. "I've got all night." She quietly laughed and watched Nami playing with her son.

"Nathan's still up?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little walk would be good for both." Nami said as she started walking with the other two girls. "Hey Jack, we'll be right back."

"Take your time." Jack said as he approached the women. "I'm just going to finish up here and head to bed early." The three women started walking towards the forest.

"Thomas really likes you." Celia admired.

"He such a handsome young man." Samantha gushed.

"He's my special little guy." Celia carefully managed to take Thomas back. The young boy yawned and rubbed his eyes gently.

"Are you sleepy, Thomas?" Celia asked as he rested his head against his mother's chest. The trio made their way towards the forest which was well lit and quiet calm. The only noise that could be heard was the wind passing through the trees and the chirping crickets.

"It's beautiful." Samantha said with awe.

"This is my quiet place." Celia said. "Whenever I feel stressed, I come out here and watch the fish in the pond, or listen to the crickets chirp, it's quite peaceful." Celia looked around and took a deep breath.

"It's really pretty in the winter with all the snow on the trees…you should really see it sometime." Nami added.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Samantha smiled as the three enjoyed the peace and quiet for a little while.

"My mother…" Samantha began as she gazed at the stars above. "She told me when I was younger that the stars above…they were the previous kings, queens, princes, and princesses of Hyrule. If you should ever get lost, the stars will guide you." Samantha noticed a shooting star dash across the sky.

"Hey! A shooting star." Samantha said while pointing at the sky.

"How fun!" Celia said. "Now you get to make a wish."

"I haven't done that in…ah…what the hell." She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

' _I wish I could see mom again. Not as a purple monster thing, but alive and well.'_ Samantha thought to herself.

"What did you wish for?" Nami asked.

"No! She can't say! It won't come true if she tells anyone." Celia protested.

"She's right, you know." Samantha teased. Nami rolled her eyes as she looked up at the moon and sighed.

"We should get going. You know how Muffy likes us to be timely." Nami said. The three women walked back to the farm where Celia and Nami tucked their boys in and went to the Blue Bar with Samantha.

"You're late." Muffy said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Calm down, we took a little walk through the forest." Nami explained. "And besides, we still showed up." Nami took a seat and Celia took a seat next to her. On the table were four separate decks, a bowl full of limes, four shot glasses, and a bottle of something.

"Fifty two T and D." Nami said with a smile as she turned to Samantha. "You know how to play?"

"No." Samantha quickly replied.

"Pull up a chair. I'll explain and you'll catch on quick." Nami said. Samantha took the chair across from Nami. Celia was to Samantha's left and Muffy sat on the right. "Have you played war before?"

"I…um…n-no." Samantha said as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"That's fine. Since you're the guest, pick a deck." Nami gestured to the four decks on the table. All four had the same design, but each had a different color.

"Come on, I wanted-" Muffy complained, but Celia held up her pointer finger.

"She is our guest. It's only fair." Muffy huffed, and folded her arms. "Don't let her mood get you down. Please, go ahead and choose a deck." Samantha looked at each deck before turning back to Muffy.

"What color do you usually pick?"

"Red." Muffy replied.

"Then I'll choose yellow." Samantha grabbed the yellow deck."

"Celia?" Nami asked.

"Green." Celia smiled and grabbed her deck.

"I get blue." Nami grabbed her deck and Muffy happily grabbed the red deck. "So now we shuffle." Nami explained while she shuffled her deck without watching her hands. "Or mix 'em up if you can't shuffle." Samantha tried shuffling, but her cards spilt on the ground. She picked them up and decided to just mix them up.

"Now hand them clockwise and do it again." Celia said as she handed her deck to Nami while her other hand was held out waiting for Samantha's deck. Samantha handed her deck to Celia and glanced at Muffy's deck. She mixed up Muffy's deck and the four mixed and shuffled all four decks before they ended up with their original deck.

"Ok, so now…flip the top card over." Nami instructed. Samantha flipped over an eight of clubs.

"Not bad." Nami said as Celia flipped over a three of diamonds. Nami flipped over a king of spades and smiled.

"Guess it's all on me." Muffy said as she flipped over a queen of spades and then groaned.

"Heh." Nami smiled. "Since Celia has the lowest card, she gets to choose truth or dare."

"Truth." Celia replied.

"She only says that, cause she's a prude." Nami joked and she felt Celia hit her arm before laughing. "And since I drew the highest card, I get to ask her whatever I want." She thought for a moment. "Favorite place to visit outside of the valley?"

"Hm…" Celia thought. "There was that hot spring place I went to last year. Where was it? There was that nice fellow…the one you called handsome?"

"Zelos, I think." Nami said.

"Right. Zelos. He allowed us to use that hot spring. It was…" Celia sighed dreamily. "It was so relaxing."

"You know…" Samantha began. "I've heard that Zelos is a complete perv-"

"Moving on!" Muffy declared and discarded all the cards in the center. Celia flipped her card and it showed a seven of hearts. Nami flipped over a six of diamonds. Muffy flipped over an ace of hearts.

"Aces are high." Nami pointed out. "If you get an ace, you almost always win." Nami explained while Muffy's attention turned to Samantha.

"Get a six or higher…oooh…." Muffy laughed while Samantha smiled. She paused for dramatic effect before flipped a ten of spades.

"Fuck!" Nami threw her hands up and shook her head. "Alright, dare."

"Hm…" Muffy thought. "I dare you to kiss the next person to walk through that door." She pointed at the entrance.

"Alright…" Nami rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm feeling lucky. Gustafa's not that bad looking and Cody's…well…" Nami cleared her throat.

"What if Van walks in?" Muffy asked while Celia quietly giggled.

"No. Not in a million years." Nami said with a smile. The four women looked forward and the next person to walk in was an older man hunched over with a cane.

"Galen…" Nami shook her head as she grabbed the bottle from the table. "That's not happening." She poured herself a drink and grabbed a slice of lime.

"If you don't want to answer a truth or perform a dare, you can always back out…" Muffy explained. "…but you need to take a shot."

"A shot of what?" Samantha asked while Nami set the bottle back on the table and slightly raised her glass.

"Bottoms up." She threw back the shot and immediately after setting her glass down, she sucked on slice of lime until all the juice had drained from it. She shook her head and quietly groaned. "Fuck, man…" She quietly said before exhaling.

"What is that?" Samantha asked while pointing to the large bottle.

"You've never drank tequila?" Nami asked.

"I…I don't usually drink." Samantha admitted.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Nami smirked and flipped over her next card. She flipped a three of hearts. Muffy started laughing and Nami was having too much fun to be mad. Muffy flipped a jack of clubs.

"Yes!" She cheered. Samantha flipped her card over to reveal a two of hearts. Celia, Nami, and Muffy began laughing.

"What are the odds?" Nami smiled and even though she drew the smallest card, Samantha smiled and joined in on the fun. "You gotta hope Celia draws a two." Celia flipped her card and it revealed a four of spades.

"Ha!" Muffy clapped her hands with excitement as now, Samantha got a turn to decide.

"Truth." Samantha said timidly.

"The three of us. Fuck, marry, kill."

"Are you serious?" Nami asked with surprise.

"Muffy, she's new to all this. You can't throw her in the deep end like that." Celia said with concern.

"What? It's not a bad question." Muffy tried to reason with the others. "Besides, she can always take a shot if she doesn't want to answer." Samantha could easily tell Muffy was trying to bait her into drinking, but she decided to go for it.

"Well, based on what I know about all of you. Don't get upset by my answers though." Samantha began. "I'd fuck Nami. Because she seems so cool and relaxed with everything and she's pretty laid back." Nami nodded her head and smiled. "I'd marry Celia because her smile is contagious and she…" Samantha's face started turning red. "You just…you make me happy and it's like I don't ever want that feeling to go away."

"Aww." Celia placed a hand over her heart and smiled.

"Which means, Muffy…

"I see. Kill the pretty one." Muffy scoffed before laughing.

"Sorry…" Samantha apologized.

"It's alright. We're just having fun." Muffy replied before she flipped her card over and revealed an eight of clubs. Samantha flipped her card over and showed a four of diamonds. Celia flipped her card over and showed a five of diamonds and Nami flipped her card over to show a seven of spades.

"Oh come on…" Samantha shook her head and sighed. "Alright…dare." She decided to do the opposite of what she said before.

"You should never let Muffy have a dare. She likes to push the limits." Nami advised the Hylian princess.

"She already said dare." Muffy said with a big smile. "I got it! I dare you to kiss Nami." Samantha froze in shock.

"Muffy, come on." Nami said with concern. "Are you seriously going to keep putting Sam on the spot?"

"It's just for fun." Muffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but-"

"She can always take a shot if she doesn't want to do it." She winked at Samantha.

"I…um…" Samantha's eyes looked away from Nami as she felt for the bottle to pour.

"Aww…" Muffy jokingly teased. She threw back the shot and grabbed a lime to suck the juice. Once it was drained, she set it down and exhaled sharply.

"S-Sorry." Samantha said in an apologetic tone. "I've…I've only been with Marcus my entire life."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Celia said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, but…" Samantha sighed and frowned. "I think he's…" Samantha started tearing up. "I-I'm having trouble moving on."

"I'm sorry." Celia said softly.

"No it's…" She sniffled. "It's been a hard couple of days. I don't mean to be a downer." Samantha took another shot and another lime.

"You don't need to keep playing if you don't want to." Nami suggested as Samantha exhaled sharply.

"It's fine…I…I'm actually having fun." Samantha said with a more positive beat. "I think." She added. Muffy flipped a two of diamonds. Samantha flipped a jack of spades. She smiled while Celia flipped over a jack of clubs. Finally Nami flipped over a nine of hearts.

"So…what do we do now?" Samantha asked. Nami got up and walked over to the bar while Samantha was looking for an answer. Nami returned with two full glasses of beer and before she sat down she brought over a pitcher of beer.

"You and Celia need to finish these. Whoever finishes the drink first, wins." Nami explained.

"O…Ok." Samantha said uneasy.

"Should I give her a head start?" Celia joked.

"It'd probably be fair if she drank half before you started." Muffy replied and the three women laughed as Celia held her glass out.

"Cheers." Celia said as Samantha clinked glasses with her and the two began to drink. Samantha tried drinking as fast as she could, but since she wasn't much of an alcoholic drinker, she wasn't drinking very quickly. Not even a third of the way through her drink, she heard a drink set down on the table. She looked to see Celia had finished her drink in a matter of seconds.

"Wha…How…" Samantha asked in shock and awe.

"I guess I win." Celia laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Samantha shook her head and smiled as she tried to finish her drink quickly.

"You might as well enjoy it, now." Muffy said. Samantha slowed down and actually tried to enjoy her drink; but she still wasn't too fond of the flavor. So she quickly downed the rest of it and set the glass down.

"Wow." Nami said quietly.

"I…ugh…" Samantha's expression showed disapproval of the bitter taste. Muffy poured herself a shot and downed it quickly.

"Dare." Muffy said as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I dare you…" Celia pondered. "Hm…I don't know." Celia laughed.

"This is why we don't let Celia come up with dares." Nami said while shaking her head. "How about performing a body shot off of each of us?"

"Ooh! Yes please!" Muffy gleefully clapped her hands.

"Nami, come on. We can't put Sam through this." Celia sternly said. Maybe it was the buzz that Samantha had going, or maybe she felt like mixing it up, but Samantha decided to go for it.

"I…this sounds crazy, but-"

"She's ok with it!" Muffy gleefully cheered.

"No!" Celia protested.

"Well…if…I mean, I'll try it…you know, once." Samantha quietly admitted.

"Are you sure? We won't think any less of you if-"

"No…I…" Samantha threw back another shot and groaned. "I'm ok."

"We should go in the back…I've got an idea." Nami said as she grabbed the bottle of tequila and the three shot glasses. Muffy grabbed a few limes before going behind the bar and grabbing the salt shaker.

"Muffy, what're you doing?" Griffin asked as he poured another drink for another patron.

"We're going to do body shots in the back!" She announced. Instead of acting surprised the bartender just nodded his head.

"Just be careful." He said and Muffy nodded to her friends before they went into the back. Once all four girls were in the back, she locked the door and turned around.

"So…how do we…do…do the thing?" Samantha's words were lightly slurred.

"I don't know if it's the _official_ way to do it, but here's how we do it. First, you choose a place for the salt. Then, you put the lime in your mouth. I'll lick the salt, take the shot and I'll take the lime." Muffy said as she licked her lips. "Now then, where do we want it?"

"Oh my hand." Celia held out her right hand.

"I'm thinking…here." Nami pointed to her cleavage and smirked.

"Ooh Nami…you're so naughty." Muffy joked before turning to Samantha. "What do you think?"

"Uh…" Samantha began to think. "Suh…" She stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes.

"Sam?" Celia asked and she immediately woke up and looked at her friends.

"Huh?"

"You feeling alright?" Nami asked.

"Yeah…um…" She turned back to Muffy. "Surprise me." Muffy's eyes lit up and a great big smile spread across her face.

"I. Love. Her." Muffy gushed. "I know _exactly_ what I want to do." Celia pulled up a chair while Nami started to lie down. Samantha just stood by the door. Muffy took her by the hand and helped her lay down. She undid her overalls and gently lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. She poured a bit of salt and placed a lime on her lips.

"Breathe through your nose." Nami instructed and Samantha complied. Muffy then poured three shots and quickly got started. She licked Celia's hand, took the first shot, and then pressed her lips against Celia's to remove the lime and kiss her dear friend. Then she got on her hands and knees and crawled on top of Nami. She licked the salt off her cleavage and a low sultry moan came from the redhead. She took another shot and removed the lime from her mouth and provided her with a little something extra. Finally, she walked over to Samantha. She licked the salt, and her tongue kept traveling up from her stomach for a few more seconds, took the final shot, and removed the lime from her mouth. Her lips pressed against Samantha's and she felt her tongue explore the insides of her mouth. Samantha didn't want the moment to ever go away. It was an experience and she was actually having fun.

"Alright. How was that?" She asked. Samantha's face blushed red and she nodded.

"I…you were my first." She said.

"Your first? Your first kiss?" She asked. "But aren't you married?"

"No. I mean…with a girl. You were my first. I've never kissed anyone else except Marcus and…" Once again she trailed off as Muffy helped her to her feet.

"If you want, we could always go further." Muffy suggested with a seductive tone.

"Muffy!" Celia said with anger and the older blonde woman immediately dropped her suggestion. The three got dressed and continued playing games through the night.

"Last call! Last chance to get your drinks." Griffin called out and the four girls were in very different stages by this point. Celia, the most sober one of the four, stood up and cleaned the table before paying the tab.

"I hope we didn't cause too much trouble." Celia laughed nervously.

"You're fine. It's nothing I can't handle." He smiled and took the money. "Let me grab your change."

"Keep it. And thank you for allowing us our fun tonight. I'm afraid we got a little carried away." Celia looked back at the other three. Nami, who was just a bit buzzed, packed away the decks while the other two sat there. Muffy was a bit tipsy; her head moving side to side as she had trouble sitting still. And finally, there was Samantha; who was completely smashed. Thankfully she was sound asleep with her head resting in her arms.

"Is she going to be alright?" Griffin asked.

"She'll be fine…probably." Celia said.

"Have her swing by tomorrow. I'll make her something."

"Griffin, I don't think _more_ alcohol is going to help her."

"No, but she's going to have one hell of a hangover. I'll fix her a little something to help her get over it. Just make sure she gets home safely."

"That's awfully kind of you. Of course we'll make sure she gets home safely." She smiled. Celia returned to the table and tapped Nami's shoulder so that she could help Samantha get up.

"Y'know what'd be fun?" Muffy asked.

"Shut up and go to bed, you drunk." Nami said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Muffy giggled before getting up and walking towards the back room they went in before and waved goodbye to her friends before entering the door and presumably, heading to bed.

"Hey Sam…wake up." Nami gently tapped Samantha's sheek to get the princess to wake up.

"I'm up." Samantha slurred before laughing. "What're we…*hic* What're we doing? Is it hot in here? I'm *hic* I'm really hot." Samantha started tugging at her clothes and tried to remove them.

"Oh no you don't." Celia said as the three began walking out the door. "You're going to bed."

"But I-*hic* I'm not sleepy…" She gave a quiet belch and a light groan. "I don't feel *hic* so good."

"Yeah, you drank, like, fourteen shots of tequila and drank…what? Nine? Ten beers? I'm pretty sure I'd be hammered too." Nami said as they walked back to the inn.

"Nami, can you make sure Samantha's ok tonight?" Celia asked.

"But we've got that big shipment in town tomorrow and-"

"I'll let Jack know what's going on. You know him. He'll understand. I just…" Celia began before growing concerned. "I'm just worried about her. I'll bring Genny with me so she can get some proper rest. Just please, make sure she's safe tonight."

"Ok." Nami said with a nod. "You're right. You're _always_ right." Nami smiled as Samantha looked over at Nami.

"Hey…" Samantha slurred again. "Don't *hic* Don't tell uh…um…don't tell *hic* don't tell Ce…Cel…lery…or *hic* or Muh…Muff…*hic* muffin, but I'd totally fu-*hic* fuck, kill, and marry you."

"Did she call me Celery?" Celia asked before snickering.

"She is completely shit faced." Nami quietly laughed. "She's going to have no idea what happened tonight." The eventually made it to the inn and Nami fished in Samantha's pocket for her key to her room. The two got her inside and out of her clothes.

"I'm…gonna be *hic* I don't feel good." She placed a hand over her mouth as she let out another belch.

"She's going to throw up." Celia stated. "Nami-"

"On it." Nami quickly moved Samantha to the bathroom where she helped her kneel down and pulled back all her hair just before Samantha emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"You know, you can go if you want. I can handle it from here."

"No, it's fine. I'll get some water." Celia walked downstairs and left the two upstairs alone.

"Mom's gonna kill…*hic*…kill me." Samantha said as Nami flushed the toilet. "I'm a fucking joke…"

"Sam, you're drunk. Just relax and-"

"Virginia left me…Marcus…*hic* I wanna fuck the…the one girl…she's so *hic* so nice." Samantha looked like she was talking to the toilet or perhaps her reflection.

"Which girl are you talking about?" Nami asked with curiousity.

"The one girl, Yami." Samantha said before her head drooped down for a moment. "I wanna *hic* I wanna tell her that I love her and *hic* make her happy." Nami smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder before Celia returned with a large glass of water.

"How's she doing?" She asked.

"She's fine. Sam, drink this."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's water." Samantha took a big gulp and swirled it around her mouth before letting it dribble out and spitting most of it in the toilet.

"Oops." She said while Nami cleaned her up.

"Let's get her to bed." Nami said as the two of them moved a drunken Samantha to the bed. She crawled into bed and fell asleep on her back.

"No." Nami said as she rolled the princess over to her stomach. Samantha was completely out of it as Celia tucked her in. Nami removed the other two pillows Samantha managed not to drool on and went to the storage room to grab a blanket.

"Go home, Celia. I'll make sure Sam's ok for the night." Nami smiled. Celia kissed her best friend and squeezed her hand before leaving the two alone. Nami made a small bed on the ground. Before she went to bed, she remembered that Jack told her that this was her hero's daughter. Nami walked over to Samantha's wallet and noticed a few photos she had. The first photo was one Nami recognized Samus and a young blonde haired girl in her arms.

' _This must be Sam.'_ Nami thought as she flipped to the next photo. It was the same young girl and another girl with brown hair with their arms around each other like they were best friends.

' _Virginia…maybe?'_ She flipped to the next photo and it was of Samantha in a gorgeous white dress and a blue fox man in a classic tuxedo.

' _This must be Marcus.'_ Nami thought as she flipped to the next photo. The photo was two older women; one was Samus and the other…Nami wasn't exactly sure who it was. Samantha was sitting in front of Samus and the other girl was sitting in front of the other woman. Four pets sat in the very front with two boys sitting in the very front.

' _A family photo. How nice.'_ Nami smiled and she was about to close the wallet, but she instead slipped a few bills into Samantha's wallet before closing it. Nami then walked to her self-made bed and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Reflections

**Chapter 7: Reflections**

 **AN: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter for you. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning arrived and Samantha's head was in severe pain; like someone hit her in the face with a shovel or someone dumped a ton of bricks on her head.

"Ugh…" Samantha groaned while her hands held the sides of her head.

"You're up." Nami said as she set a tray of oatmeal next to her bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I want to die." Samantha groaned. "Why do I hurt…everywhere?"

"It's called a hangover. It's what happens when you drink too much."

"I'm never drinking again." Samantha rolled towards the edge of the bed and sat down with her eyes closed.

"Take it easy, you don't need to worry about anything. Genny is-"

"Genny!" Samantha called out, but groaned as she finished calling out her name. "Where…ngh…where are you?" She whispered.

"Genny's in town with Celia. She went ahead with Jack to sell the shipment. I've been left in charge with the farm and I've gotten most stuff done today and came by to check in on you. Now get in the shower. I'm not dragging your ass all around town today." Nami laughed.

"Just…can I spend the whole day in bed?" She asked.

"Nope." Nami shook her head. Samantha sighed and stood up, but she almost lost her balance. Fortunately, Nami caught her and helped her walk to the bathroom. She turned the water on and Samantha starting washing her body.

"What happened…last night?" She asked while quietly wincing in pain from her hangover.

"Well…let's see…what do you remember?" Nami asked.

"I remember kissing…Muffy. And then…" Samantha groaned. "I don't know."

"We kept playing. You insisted on pushing the limit and…well…you and Celia…"

"No." Samantha froze in fear. "I didn't!" Nami laughed.

"No. I'm just fucking with you." Nami smirked.

"You're…ngh…not funny." Samantha breathed a sigh of relief after realizing that nothing crazy happened.

"You _did_ however; inform Celia that you'd like her to plan our wedding."

" _Our_ wedding?"

"You went on about how we're getting married and it'll be such an exciting…"

"You're lying." Samantha said as she began to scrub her hair.

"Yeah." Nami laughed. "Alright, complete serious this time. We played a few rounds, nothing too special. You decided to take a shot during every turn you had regardless if you won or lost. You got drunk pretty quickly."

"That…ok." Samantha started rinsing her hair. "How long does…the hangover last?"

"About a day. We'll distract Genny today, just take it easy." Nami said. Samantha finished showering and made her way back to the bed. She quietly ate the oatmeal.

"And there was some obsession with the purple people? I have no idea."

"Another joke?" Samantha asked.

"No, I'm serious. Ask Celia when she gets back. You were serious going off about how they are going to kill us all and you want to murder them…like everyone thought you were nuts." Nami explained. "Look, hurry up and finish up. I need to take you to Griffin."

"No…p-please no more." Samantha begged.

"He said he'll make you something to help you today. Griffin's not one to lie to people so, just trust him." Nami said as Samantha finished her oatmeal. Nami helped her dress and the two went outside and walked towards the Blue Bar. Nami opened the door and grabbed a chair for the princess.

"She's up." Griffin said while mopping the floor. He set the mop aside and walked behind the bar. "Give me a minute." He quickly made a little something in a fancy looking white teacup.

"Here." He set the cup in front of her. "It's ginger tea. It's still hot, so be careful." He instructed her. Instead of grabbing the cup, the light was really bothering her.

"Here." Nami handed a set of sunglasses. "This'll help you with the sun."

"Thank you." Samantha said as she slipped them on and took a sip before clearing her throat. While Samantha sat at the table sipping her ginger tea, two individuals walked into the bar.

"We shouldn't be here. We should be waiting just like-"

"It's one drink. We'll have a drink and head back. It'll be fine." The man said as he knocked on the counter. "Barkeep! Two beers." He dropped coins on the counter as Griffin walked behind the bar. He reached under the counter and pulled out two beers. He set them on the counter and the man grabbed both of them.

"If we get in trouble, I _will_ kill you." The woman warned.

"I know, Peri…" The man handed the beer to her and clinked his against her bottle. "I know." He started drinking the beer before he stopped and was staring at the table where Nami and Samantha were sitting.

"Why is he staring at us?" Nami asked without taking her eyes off the man. Samantha lifted her head and could barely make out a white haired fellow standing next to someone else with what looked like cotton candy hair.

"Excuse me." The man said calmly as he pulled a chair to the table. "You wouldn't happen to be Lady Samantha, would you?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" Nami asked sternly.

"I'm asking her." He said.

"Your name first." She said and the man sighed.

"Time and place, young lady." The man said. "My business is with a man named Jack." He said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Are you the buyer?" Nami asked.

"Yes. But we were under strict order to purchase only from Jack." He said as he took another drink from his beer.

"If you're buying from Jack, you're buying from me. Name's Nami." Nami said calmly. "I've got the shipment ready. Let's head back and I'll get it ready for you." Nami informed the guests. "Sam, I'll be right back. Finish that drink and…fuck, I don't know. Do something quiet." Nami said as she got up. "I'll come find you when I'm done." Nami left the bar with the mystery man. The other person quickly chugged the beer and set the bottle down before following the two out. Samantha took another sip and quietly groaned before Muffy left the back room and happily skipped towards Samantha.

"Hey you!" She loudly cheered in a sing-song voice. Samantha covered her ears and clenched her teeth.

"Please…stop." Samantha whispered.

"Oh. Do you have a hangover?" Muffy asked loudly.

"Muffy." Griffin said calmly. "Leave her alone."

"Sorry." Muffy said a bit softer. "What're you doing today?"

"I don't know…" Samantha said as she took another sip of her drink. "I might go see this Vesta everyone keeps talking about."

"Ooh! You'll love it! Vesta's super nice and Marlin is…" Muffy paused and sighed. "…well…Marlin is just…Marlin." Muffy shook her head. "I've got to get going. Just take it easy and don't do anything crazy." Muffy said with cheer.

"Thank you." Samantha said and downed the rest of her drink. "Ugh." Samantha added showing her disapproval of the taste. Muffy waved goodbye and walked out the door. Samantha handed the teacup to Griffin.

"Be safe." Griffin nodded his head before Samantha walked out the door. Samantha winced at the sunlight, but the sunglasses that were gifted to her by Nami helped her significantly. She decided to head the opposite way of the inn. She walked past the well and up towards a giant building. She continued walking and eventually ended up at the front door. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She carefully turned the handle and it turns out, it was open. She poked her head inside and looked around. It was incredibly beautiful and everything looked so fancy. Samantha noticed the piano sitting off to the side.

"Hello?" Samantha called out, but there was no response. Samantha carefully walked into the house and looked around. She admired everything and three kittens walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hello." Samantha said cheerfully before looking back at the piano.

' _It's been such a long time. I wonder if I can still play.'_ Samantha sat in front of the piano, but instead of playing anything, she sat in silence in front of the piano and remembered the lessons her mother gave her when she was young. She started tearing up and bit her bottom lip as those tears ran down her face.

"You're more than welcome to play something." A voice said behind her. Samantha turned around and rubbed her eyes. She saw an older woman with an umbrella for a cane.

"I…" Samantha sniffled. "I'm…not actually feeling it right now. My head hurts and…" She cleared her throat and tried to shake off the past memories. "I'd rather not."

"You need not worry about me judging. I've been teaching my granddaughter, Lucina to play. She's quite good if you haven't heard her play." The older woman explained. "But the way you're sitting at the piano…you've lost someone important to you recently, haven't you?" She asked.

"How…How can you tell?" Samantha asked.

"The way you were looking at the piano…it appears like you have lost the will to play." Samantha sat in silence for a few moments.

"My mother…my mentor and my best friend." Samantha said with a somber tone.

"My most sincere apologies." The woman said. "If you wish to return later and play, the piano will always be here for you."

"You are too kind, miss…um…" Samantha cleared her throat again. "I never learned your name."

"Romana." She said. "My name is Romana. I live here with my granddaughter, Lucina, and my butler, Sebastian."

"Thank you…Romana." Samantha got up and her face turned light pink. "I…suppose I should get out of your hair." She stood up and lowered her head.

"I look forward to hearing you play." Romana said cheerfully as Lucina came racing down the stairs. "Lucina, how many times have I told you to walk when you're inside?" Romana said with a hint of anger.

"Sorry, grandma." Lucina said as she turned back and saw Samantha standing by the piano. "Oh. Were…Were you going to play?" Lucina asked. Samantha shook her head.

"I'm just not feeling it right now." Samantha said as she stepped aside. Lucina smiled and sat down to try and play. She started with scales ascending and descending. Each note made Samantha cringe, but it was only because she was still suffering from her hangover. She waved farewell to Romana and left as Lucina's scales continued filling the house.

' _You know, maybe if I go to the forest, I might be able to relax a little bit.'_ Samantha thought as she quickly decided to walk towards the forest to be alone for a little while. When she made it to the forest, she sat next to the pond and watched the fish for a little while. She gave a little yawn before lying down and closing her eyes to get some sleep. While Samantha was asleep, Samantha's friend, Sheik appeared from behind a large tree nearby.

"Sam?" Sheik asked but the princess remained asleep. She gently rocked Samantha's shoulder, but Samantha remained fast asleep. Sheik looked around to ensure nobody was nearby. _'I can't perform magic like this.'_ She though as she took a step back and threw her hands in the air which created a bright white light to surround her body. In a few seconds, Sheik had transformed into her real self; Zelda. She knelt down next to Samantha and placed a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" She asked, but received no answer.

"Hm…" Zelda said as she decided to head into town and try to find someone who knew what was wrong with her daughter. Before she left, she hesitated. She didn't want to leave her daughter alone, but this was for her own good.

' _I'll be right back, my dear, sweet, daughter.'_ Zelda thought as she quietly left her daughter to rest. She walked into town and she had no idea where to begin. She then noticed a familiar red haired woman leaving the farm and heading for the inn.

"Excuse me." Zelda quickly caught up with her.

"Uh…" Nami looked the brunette woman up and down; it was clear she had never seen anyone like this before.

"I apologize for approaching you like this, but my dau-" Zelda paused. If her daughter realized her mother was here, Zelda was afraid it would cause panic and instill worry in her. "I mean, the young girl who calls herself Samantha. I am worried about her condition."

"You mean her hangover?" Nami smirked. "Yeah she's still feeling it. We had a whole lot of fun last night. I think she'll be fine in a few hours. Look, I hate to be rude, but I have guests I must attend to." Nami hustled inside the inn and left Zelda there alone.

"A hangover…" Zelda murmured. "I understand now." Zelda looked around before heading back to the forest. Samantha was still fast asleep. Zelda formed a diamond shape with her pointing fingers and her thumbs. Zelda managed to create a small, white sphere. Zelda continued shaping the ball while Samantha continued to rest as her chest rose and fell.

' _Almost done, darling.'_ Zelda thought as she continued molding until finally, the sphere turned into a bright gold light. _'Done.'_ Zelda smiled as she placed her hand on Samantha's forehead. The sphere was absorbed back into Samantha as she barely opened her eyes.

"Ngh…muh…mom…?" Samantha barely uttered.

"Sh…" Zelda shushed her daughter before Samantha closed her eyes again. When Zelda was finished, she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You're growing up so fast…I'm so proud of you, my child." Zelda said quietly while admiring her sleeping daughter. "I'm sorry…Samantha…I'm sorry." Zelda gave her daughter and extra tight hug before a few tears fell down her cheek. She gently set her daughter down and changed back to Sheik. She waited for Samantha to wake up and while she did, the two guests who Samantha met earlier walked through the forest.

"We're ready to head back…what're we doing out here?" The woman asked.

""I want to check something where is-ah!" The white haired man smiled as he saw the sleeping woman. "There she is."

"What are you doing?" Sheik asked while taking a fighting stance in front of Samantha.

"I have a question for her."

"I will not let you disturb Lady Samantha while she rests." Sheik informed the strangers.

"So that _was_ Samantha. I knew it." The man said. "I'll need her to come with me."

"Your name is Niles. Retainer to Lord Leo of Nohr. And she is Peri. Retainer to King Xander." Sheik said calmly.

"How do you know all this?" The man asked.

"How I know is not your concern. Why do you need Lady Samantha?" Sheik asked.

"We have reports that indicate she has witnessed the deaths of Lady Zelda, Marcus McCloud, and Lady Lucina from Ylisstol. King Xander and King Ryoma are having discussions on what to do should those purple…things invade one of our two homes."

"I'm afraid you cannot take her." Sheik informed the two Nohrians.

"Why not?" Niles asked.

"Samantha is asleep. I will not wake her and I will not allow you to wake her either."

"How long will she be asleep? We really need to get going." Niles asked.

"As long as she chooses to-" Samantha began to yawn and stretch. "…I…suppose she's up."

"Mmm…wha…what's going on?" Samantha sleepily asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "How'd I get here?" She turned and quickly made note of everyone around her. "Sheik? What's happening?"

"You were asleep. I let you rest."

"And…" She looked at the two standing across from her. "I…I remember you from the bar."

"My name is Niles. This is Peri. And we-"

"Retainers to Lord Leo and Lord Xander. I know both of you." Samantha said with a groggy tone. She cleared her throat and stretched one more time before Sheik extended a hand to help her up.

"What happened to your hangover?" Peri asked.

"I…I don't know. Do hangovers usually go by this quickly?" Samantha asked.

"I made something for you." Sheik said. "You should be fine now."

"Thank you, Sheik!" Samantha said with a great big smile on her face. "I…look can I ask you something?" Samantha said as she looked down and kicked the ground. "I…well…my mother used to tell me that everyone in the Hyrule family always have one retainer. I…was wondering…maybe…could you-"

"No." Sheik said calmly.

"What?!" Samantha asked with a hint of sadness. "Why not?" Samantha asked now angry with the ninja.

"…I can't explain." Sheik said.

"It sounds like you just don't want to." Samantha huffed. "If you don't want to-"

"Samantha, I would _love_ to be your retainer but…" Sheik sighed. "..I just…I can't. It's kind of complicated." Sheik refused to look at the princess in the eyes. "Niles…" Sheik said to change the subject. "Does Lord Leo know that Samantha is here?"

"No, not yet." He informed the ninja.

"I suggest you return home and inform him. I trust he will have you return and request her to come visit. In the meantime, Samantha, why don't you get ready to leave tomorrow?"

"But she could leave with us today. It would save us time and energy if she were to agree and come with us tonight." Niles tried to reason.

"Are you going through town?" Samantha asked.

"No. Mineral Town is a few miles west of where we're headed."

"I cannot leave without Genny." Samantha told the pair.

"Who's Genny?" Peri asked.

"A little girl I'm watching over." Samantha told them. Niles sighed as he realized there was no convincing her to leave with them today. "Alright, how about this? We'll leave today. But I'm sure Lord Leo is going to scold us for not bringing you with us and we'll return tomorrow, ok?"

"I'll have all my assets in order to leave at first light." Samantha told them.

"Make it like noon-ish. It takes half a day to get here and vise-versa." Niles nodded and the two bid farewell and headed off. Samantha then turned her attention back to Sheik.

"You know, I've been wondering. You don't want to protect me, yet you won't stop showing up around. Why is that? Grandpa needs protection too. Why not stick around Hyrule? Or better yet, if you don't want to protect me, you could just leave me the fuck alone." She said with growing anger.

"Samantha…" Sheik began. "I understand that you may be a little upset. I can't go into _why_ I can't but know that I will always protect you. You are the firstborn to Hyrule, but more importantly, you are my-" Sheik stopped herself once again.

"Your what?" Samantha asked.

"My…" Sheik was quickly trying to come up with something to cover herself. "…my…top priority. Your safety is my biggest concern." Samantha looked like she was considering Sheik's words.

"But…" Samantha sighed with frustration. "I'm sorry." Samantha apologized. "Last time we talked, I told you that I was a goddamn coward. Then, I saw my mom."

"Did you?" Sheik asked while trying to act cool in front of the princess.

"In Ylisstol. She…" Samantha gulped hard. "She almost killed me."

"What happened?" Sheik asked.

"I…I don't know." She sniffled. "I tried reasoning with her and she started crying, so I thought I did it. But it turned out that mom's some kind of crazy monster thing that wants me to die."

"You're mother doesn't want you to die. Why would you say that?"

"She tried to kill me!" Samantha yelled. "She hit me with something and I was blinded. I saw another red door and I ended up here. But mom was there and so was Peach. Lucina gave her life to save me and, once again, I ran away like a coward."

"Sometimes, running away is the best option."

"But a princess-"

"Sam." Sheik cut her off. "May I offer you some advice?"

"S-Sure." Samantha said.

"You're not princess material." Sheik said bluntly. Sheik's words cut deep within Samantha as she looked down and her eyes watered.

"Y-You didn't have to be so truthful…j-jerk." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I wasn't finished." Sheik said. "You're not princess material…but neither was Samus. She has become one of the greatest queens in Hyrule's history. Someday you're going to need to decide who you really are. A princess does as she is told…you will need to choose a path…to be like Zelda or Samus. No matter the choice, your parents will love and support you."

"But…But…" Samantha couldn't think of a good enough argument to come back with. "Hey Sheik?"

"Yeah?" She responded while Samantha knelt down by the pond.

"Who do _you_ think I should model myself after?" Samantha asked. Sheik was in a tough spot to make a call. Deep down, she hoped that Samantha would be like herself, but she was seeing signs that Samantha would eventually become like Samus.

"I cannot answer that." Sheik decided.

"Oh come on. I won't tell my parents." Samantha wanted an answer from the ninja.

"I'm not going to answer. I feel that my answer would be biased due to my dedication to Lady Zelda."

"Speaking of…I had the weirdest dream." Samantha said while admiring the blue sky in the pond.

"What was that?"

"I saw mom…she was right here." Samantha's smile grew a bit larger. "Like always…she was absolutely gorgeous and perfect." Sheik felt her cheeks turn light pink from Samantha's flattery. "I wish I could've told her I loved her again. Goddamn it…I miss her so much." Samantha started quietly crying again.

"Samantha…" Sheik began but she remained quiet as she knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Samantha stopped crying and rubbed her eyes once again. "Goddamn it, I'm just a crying little bitch."

"Would it help to know your mother cried a lot too?" Sheik asked.

"Did…Did she?" Samantha took a few deep breaths and exhaled before Sheik nodded.

"When Lady Grace passed away, your mother cried almost every day for an entire year." Sheik explained. "Crying does not mean you are weak."

"I don't know…I just…I feel so lost." Samantha sighed as she got up. "What should I do? Where should I go?" She asked, but when she turned to face Sheik, she was gone.

"Fuck…" Samantha said as she began tearing up again, but instead, she slapped herself in the face.

"No. No! Pull yourself together, Sam." She told herself as she took another deep breath and looked up to the sky as she reflected on the advice she received from Sheik.

"… _you will need to choose a path…to be like Zelda or Samus."_

"Choose a path…" Samantha said with more determination as her fists clenched and she silently decided to follow her own path. "I'll try my best, mom…wherever you are." Samantha walked back towards town and turned left as she approached the bridge. She walked towards the other farm. She walked up to the fresh growing vegetables and knelt down to admire how large they were.

"Hey!" A man called out to her. "You think you can just take what doesn't belong to you?" He asked with anger.

"No I wasn't-"

"Don't pretend like you weren't going to take it. I know what you are, thief." He scowled at the princess. Samantha remained quiet as the man grabbed her arm.

"Ah! Stop! You're hurting me." Samantha said quietly, but the man didn't care.

"Shut up." The man brushed off her complaint. Samantha then decided that being nice wasn't going to cut it here. She pulled him close and broke his hold on her.

"What the hell?" He asked while still hot.

"Don't touch me." Samantha warned. "This is your only warning."

"Or what?" The man asked as he folded his arms. Suddenly, a large woman exited one of the houses and glared at the two of them.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a booming voice.

"She was gonna steal our food." The man pointed at Samantha like a child who doesn't want to get in trouble. The woman turned to the princess with a scowl of her own.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"No! I was merely admiring the size of it when he started yelling at me. He grabbed my wrist and…well…I retaliated." Samantha explained. The woman looked back at the man and walked up to both of them.

"Damn it, Marlin. You can't assume everyone's a thief." The woman scolded him.

"You're taking her side?! Vesta, I'm your goddamn brother." He pleaded.

"My _idiot_ brother." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't mind Marlin. He's just over protective with what we have. You must be that new girl, Sam. Celia's already told me about you…although, she said you'd be under the weather with a hangover…" She placed a hand on her chin.

"I..um…" Samantha laughed nervously. "…I got better."

"Bullshit." Marlin scoffed.

"Marlin…" Vesta warned and he quietly walked back inside. "Don't worry about him. Marlin's a bit tough to love, but he means well." Vesta smiled. "I'm Vesta and this is my small farm."

"It's wonderful." Samantha showed her positivity. "So, is Jack-"

"Our competition? We're. Between you and me, we're secretly trying to run him out of business." Samantha's expression dropped.

"T-Trying to run…" Her voice faded as Vesta began laughing.

"I'm just pulling your chain." Vesta said. "We work with Jack's farm to establish long term collections. In fact, we actually just helped ship a bunch of fruits and vegetables to some fancy nobles."

"Niles and Peri?" Samantha asked.

"Nah. I think Xander is one of 'em." Vesta said. "In any case, you want to try something?" Vesta carefully picked off a watermelon. "This looks good." She took it inside and Samantha followed her. Vesta set the watermelon on the counter and cut it open and set a slice on a plate.

"Do you have a fork?" Samantha asked.

"What are you? Some kind of fancy prancy princess or something?" Vesta joked.

"Actually, yeah." Samantha smiled as Vesta's joking expression dropped.

"Oh shit. Are you serious?" Vesta asked.

"Yeah. I'm a princess of Hyrule."

"That's…Zelda, right?" Vesta asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said in disbelief. "How do you-"

"I've shipped products out there. It's quite a ways from here." Vesta said. "I can probably take you home, if you want. I have a friend who lives nearby. Maybe you've heard of Ingo."

"The Lon Lon Ranch. I know that place." Samantha said as she held the watermelon with her hands and took a bite. It was incredibly sweet." "Oh my God…" Samantha said with a mouthful of watermelon. "So good…" She added as she swallowed what she had bitten off.

"You know…" Vesta began as there was a knock on the door. Vesta got up and opened the door. "Hey there!" She said cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late." A woman with a southern drawl. "It was rough ridin' in and-" The woman stepped inside and paused when she saw Samantha. "…Sam?" She asked.

"A-Aunt Malon…" She said quietly. "…h-hi…" She added with a barely audible sound.

"You two know each other?" Vesta asked, but neither Malon, nor Samantha seemed to hear her.

"Sam, what're ya doing here? Ya got the king all worried. He ain't heard from ya and…well…he's worried." Malon said.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing something important and I can't return home."

"Call him." Malon said as she put her hands on her waist. "Tell him yer doin' ok. If ya don't…I'm gonna be mad." Hearing Malon's threat was more frightening than almost anything else.

"Please…Aunt Malon. Don't be mad. I promise. Tomorrow…I'll call him tomorrow."

"You better." Malon said with a smile as she hugged the girl. "Ya know I worry because I care."

"I know…Aunt Malon, there's…there's so much I want to say."

"Let me ask ya somethin'…" Malon took a seat next to Samantha. "I heard that Queen…" Malon cleared her throat. "People have been sayin' stuff. You ain't hurt yer ma, have ya?"

"No!" Samantha blurted. "I would never-"

"Yeah I know that ain't ya." Malon said. "But…hoo boy, people back home like to run their mouth…It ain't safe to go home…" Malon informed the princess.

"Are…do they…hate me?" Samantha quietly said while feeling a slight bit of shame.

"Nah. I think people are just talkin'. They're mad as hell and they want someone to blame. Goes with the title, am I right?" Malon smiled, but her words didn't seem to help Samantha's mood.

"What…what are you doing here?" Samantha asked.

"I was just passin' through Mineral Town. Whenever I come by, I always swing by the valley. Vesta an' Marlin are real nice." Malon smiled as Marlin came back in.

"Vesta, I need help counting the-oh hey Malon." He told her and a smile appeared on his face. "A-Are you-"

"Marlin…" Malon began. "You keep askin' an I keep tellin' ya the same thing. I'm still married an I got me a nice family. Yer awfully kind, but my heart'll always be with Link." Hearing her words seemed to disappoint Marlin.

"…yeah…ok…" He said quietly and left without another word.

"He'll be fine, Malon. You don't have anything to worry about." Vesta patted her friend on the back. The three sat in silence for

"I…should be headin' back. Uncle Ingo might be gettin' worried." Malon stood up and smiled. "Sam…" She began. "Call yer grandpa. You promised."

"I know. Can…Can you tell him I'm ok? I don't want my family scared."

"I'll let him know yer fine. I'll tell him to expect a call from ya tomorrow." Malon hugged the young girl and kissed her cheek. "Be safe. Linkle wants to see ya again."

"I want to see her again too." Samantha smiled and her cheeks turned rosy pink. "She's such a sweetheart." The two said goodbye and Malon left Vesta's home. Samantha got up and sighed.

"I…thank you." Samantha bowed to the woman. "I'm sorry…about Marlin…"

"He'll be fine. He's always had a soft spot for Malon and between you and me, he's incredibly jealous of Link."

"Link…He's a great uncle. I'm blessed to have him in my life." Samantha placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "I should really get going. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't waste my time. It was a nice little break. Feel free to come by anytime." Vesta waved goodbye and Samantha left. She began walking back towards the inn, but before she crossed the bridge she felt something hit her from behind.

"Wha?" She asked before hearing a familiar giggle from behind her. "I wonder who could that be?" She asked with a great deal of sarcasm. She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around the young girl for a hug before letting her go and letting the child fly alone.

"Sam!" Genny squealed with joy. "Look what I got!" Genny pointed to a black ribbon with yellow trim tied in her hair.

"Hey you! Wow, it's so pretty!" Samantha said while nuzzling her cheek against the child's.

"I hope you don't mind. It looked really cute and I figured I spoil her…just a little bit." Celia said as she walked up to Samantha with Jack.

"Hi. Thank you for the ribbon. How much was it? I can compensate you." Jack simply waved his hand towards her.

"Don't worry about it. Genny was a big help today." Jack told the princess while the child cheered and soared into the air. She circled a few times and returned back to Samantha.

"When I told her you were sick, she was crying her little eyes out." Celia said with a giggle.

"Nuh uh!" Genny shook her head and protested.

"Oh…right. She _wasn't_ crying because she's such a big, strong girl." Celia winked at Genny. Genny smiled and hugged Samantha who held the child once again.

"I need to get back. I'm sure Nami's getting tired of taking care of the farm."

"Go get Nathan and Thomas first. I'll check on Nami." Celia said. "Sam, I really need to go. If you're still looking for stuff to do, I think Gustafa is celebrating the Summer festival today. You and Genny should go."

"He was telling me about that yesterday. I was planning on taking Genny when she got back." She turned to face the little girl. "Hey Genny, want to go to a festival?"

"Uh huh." Genny nodded her head. Samantha started walking with Genny flapping her wings behind her. They waved goodbye to their friends and Samantha started walking towards the hut behind the inn. Gustafa was tuning his guitar while Griffin was tuning his guitar.

"Griffin? Gustafa?" Samantha asked.

"Ah! You've made it!" Gustafa said with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Who is…this specimen?" A weird older man asked while trying to examine Genny. She hid behind Samantha and moved every time the man tried to get a glimpse of her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop." Samantha said tensely but the man seemed to ignore her request. "I said stop!" Samantha said a bit louder and with more anger.

"Daryl, leave the kid alone." A buff looking man said as he sat on the grass and smiled.

"She does not understand-"

"Leave the kid alone." The man said again with more anger than Samantha had. Genny flew into Samantha's arms and buried her face in her shoulder.

"I don't wanna stay." Genny pleaded.

"Genny…" Samantha said. "How about we stay for the music…just for a little while, ok?" Genny lifted her head as Samantha wiped away her tears. The young girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down. We're all here to enjoy the festival." Gustafa said to defuse the tension. "Daryl, Cody…let's just take a deep breath." Everyone around was quiet for a moment. "Now Daryl, she's a living child…not an experiment." Gustafa told the older man. Daryl just scoffed and walked away giving distance between him and the young girl.

"And Cody…you must remember that even though the children here love you…Genny is not from here. She doesn't know you like the rest of us do."

"I'm sorry." He apologized with sincerity. "My intention is not to frighten you or that young girl." Samantha nodded to show she understood his good intentions. "Now then, are you ready?"

"Sure am." Griffin said as he strummed his guitar and the two of them began filling the air with wonderful music. People from all around the valley came to enjoy the music and even Genny started smiling. She squirmed out of Samantha's arm and began flying around; landing of the tips of the trees and flying around everyone listening. Gustafa smiled while Genny flew around and sat in front of Gustafa and happily listened to the two men finishing up their song. The area was filled with applause from the few people who attended.

"Did you like that, Genny?" Samantha asked as the young girl landed next to her.

"Yeah!" She replied. "Can we stay here?"

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about moving."

"Moving?" Genny asked.

"I saw some friends of mine from Nohr. They want me to go to a big, fancy castle."

"…more?" Genny asked with her head cocked to the side.

"No, silly." Samantha tickled the little girl who responded with giggles and laughter.

"Can we go?" Genny asked.

"Do you really want to go?" Samantha asked.

"I wanna go with you." Genny said before hugging Samantha. She felt her heart warm and she felt pride in her chest.

' _I won't let you down, Genny.'_ She thought to herself and she gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her. She looked in the direction of the sun and saw it was setting. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"Yeah! To the big castle!" Genny declared.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Samantha said as she stood up. Genny waved goodbye to all the people as the two of them headed back to the inn. When they entered, Ruby was filling out some paperwork at the front desk.

"Sam! Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Are we ready for dinner? I can make something quick for the two of you."

"That would be nice, but if you're too busy-"

"Nonsense!" Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen. After she walked away, a young man walked down the steps.

"Hey, Sam! How're you feeling?" The man asked.

"Hi!" Genny waved with excitement to the stranger.

"Hey there, little one." The man gently rubbed her head. "I don't think we've properly met. My name's Rock. Tim and Ruby are my parents and I live here in the inn. My room's the one across from yours."

"It's nice to meet you." Samantha said with cheer.

"Hey, if you're free tonight, you should swing by the bar."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. I've done the drinking games and…I'm good." Samantha shook her head.

"It's karaoke night. You should come by and sing. Gustafa told me how beautiful your voice is." Hearing Rock compliment her voice made Samantha blush.

"I mean…it's not that great." Her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Well if you change your mind, we'll be at the bar. You're not required to drink if you don't want to." Rock informed. "I'm in charge of playing the songs. It's not the most important job, but we're just having fun." Rock laughed.

"I might come watch. But only for a little while. Genny and I are leaving tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rock said as his mother came out with two bowls of tomato soup.

"Ta-da! All ready." She smiled and presented the tray for Samantha. "Rock! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've got everything I need." He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll be back later tonight. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, son." Ruby smiled as she began carrying the tray upstairs for Samantha. Samantha followed her up and unlocked the door she was staying at. She opened the door and Genny crashed against the bed again. Ruby set the tray down on the open desk and Samantha noticed their clothes neatly folded on the edge of her bed.

"I hope you don't mind, but Tim brought in your clothes earlier today." Ruby informed the princess.

"Ruby…" Samantha began. "I feel like I owe you a tremendous debt in which I could never repay you. I am sorry I cannot give more."

"Samantha, your words are kind enough. Here in Forget-Me-Not Valley, we care for each other. We're all like family and we don't hesitate for extend that kindness to strangers and guests." Ruby bowed her head and smiled. "I overheard that you are leaving tomorrow. Feel free to sleep in. There's no early check-out time, so please do not feel rushed to wake up."

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart and on behalf of the Hylian royal family, I offer my most sincerest gratitude for your kindness and I give you my word that I will return one day."

"We look forward to your return." Ruby replied as she left her room. Samantha carefully blew on the soup and fed a spoonful to Genny.

"Mmmmm." Genny smiled and clapped her hands. Samantha took a spoonful of her own tomato soup and, once again, it was incredible. The two finished their soup and Samantha decided it was time to clean up. She undressed the child and gave her a bath before drying her off and getting her in pajamas and tucking her in.

"Sam…" Genny yawned.

"Yes Genny?" She asked, but the young girl fell asleep before she could continue talking. Samantha finished tucking her in and finished with a kiss on her forehead. She quietly turned off the lights and left Genny in her room and went downstairs and saw Tim cleaning the lobby.

"I'm…I'm going to that karaoke night thing." Samantha said nervously and looked down like she was embarrassed.

"You'll have a lot of fun." Tim said. "It's a blast and, truth be told, I wish I could sing a song or two."

"Why don't you?" Samantha asked.

"Hah…don't laugh, but I can't sing." Tim said as he finished cleaning the front desk. "Go. Have a good time." He started cleaning the window. Samantha left and headed back to the bar.

' _No drinking.'_ Samantha thought to herself as she entered the bar. Everyone was watching as an overweight man was belting out the words to Queen's 'We are the Champions.'

"Hey!" Muffy called out and waved to her friend. "How are you feeling? You're looking much better." Muffy cheerfully said.

"I'm great, thank you." Samantha said. "I thought I'd try and watch a few people sing."

"You'll love it. It's super fun!" Muffy said with a big smile on her face. As the man finished, the patrons in the bar clapped for the man and he walked towards the bar for a glass of water.

"Van, you're doing great." Muffy complimented the man.

"Thanks, Muffy." He said as he downed the glass of water. "I think I'm on fire!" He turned and smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Sam. She's my new best friend and she's going to perform too."

"What? No." Samantha said. "Muffy-"

"She's nervous, but I think she'll do great." Muffy said as she turned to her friend.

"What are you doing?" Samantha said through her teeth.

"Can't wait to hear her." Van nodded at the princess and then walked away.

"Muffy-"

"Oh come on. I heard from Gustafa that you have a beautiful voice. Everyone should hear it."

"But Muffy…I…I can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I…I'm scared." Samantha admitted. "I've never performed for a group of people. I…" She nervously laughed. "I've only sung when I'm alone."

"You can do it. Just pretend you're performing for someone you care about or dedicate the song to someone special."

"The next performer finished and Muffy started guiding Samantha to the stage. Once the two arrived, Muffy quickly left and Samantha was standing alone.

"Hey Sam." Rock called out. "You want to perform? I had no idea."

"Uh…" She looked back at Muffy; who gave her two thumbs up and a smile. She looked out at the crowd and gulped hard.

"Sam…" Rock said as he walked on the stage. "Don't over think it. Just try your best." He said with a smile. Samantha was still nervous, but she still didn't like singing for crowds.

"Do you...have something like a bandana or something?"

"A bandana? Sure, hold on." Rock went back to his stuff and pulled out a small black bandana. "Will this work?" He asked.

"Perfect." Samantha said as she took the bandana from him. She tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see anyone. "Ok. Ready."She said.

"Sam? You never gave me a song." Rock said quieter. "And you're facing the wrong way." Samantha turned around, but she accidently bumped into something. "Oops." She quickly tried to recover, but she bumped into something else. "Ah!"

"I got you." Rock said as he helped her find her center. "Sam, are you sure that you want to be blindfolded during this?"

"Yes…I…I can't perform in front of crowds." She admitted.

"I…alright." Rock said calmly. "What about the song?"

"Oh. Right." Samantha said and quickly thought of a song with good memories. "Um…" She said before a past memory came to her. "My song…will be 'The Last Unicorn.'"

"By America? Sure. One second." Rock returned to the computer and pulled up a file. "Here we go." The music started playing and Samantha's mind played her memory: Zelda tucking in her daughter and quietly singing her favorite song.

"When the last eagle flies…over the last crumbling mountain…" She began singing quietly. "And the last lion roars…at the last dusty fountain." She could see her mother's smile and deep down, she felt happy to be recollecting her memory. It showed in the volume of her voice as it grew louder and her pitch was pure.

"In the shadow of the forest…though she may be old and worn…they will stare unbelieving…at the last unicorn…" Another old memory played while Samantha's eyes remained closed. Samantha saw herself as a young girl; no older than Genny was now, she was playing outside while her mother hung clothes on the line. When she finished she scooped her up and gave her a flurry of kisses. Samantha gently bit her bottom lip and did her best to continue singing and not cry.

"When the first breath of winter…through the flowers is icing. And you look to the north…where the pale moon is rising. And it seems like all is dying…and would leave the world to mourn. In the distance hear the laughter…of the last unicorn…I'm alive…I'm alive…" A third memory appeared in front of the princess. Samantha was a bit older now and she had scraped her knee. Tears fell down the young girl's face as the scab looked pretty nasty. Zelda knelt down and cleaned the area around the scab. Though she winced at the pain, Zelda held her daughter's hand and though Samantha squeezed her mother's hand as tight as she could, Zelda never showed discomfort or let go of Samantha's hand. Tears were actually running down Samantha's cheeks as she took another deep breath and exhaled before finishing up her song.

"When the last moon is cast…over the last star of mourning. And the future has passed…without even a last desperate warning. Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn…look and see her how she sparkles…it's the last unicorn…I'm alive…I'm alive…" The last few words cracked as Samantha undid the bandana and quickly exited the bar. She made it outside and quickly looked around for a place she could go to be alone. She saw the beach and made her way there. She looked around to ensure she was alone she sat down and quietly cried by herself.

' _Mom…I miss you so much…'_ Samantha thought as she tried her best to hold back, but failed miserably and quietly cried alone.

"You performed beautifully." Someone said behind her. She turned around and saw an older man standing on the grass. Samantha turned around and faced the ocean.

"Thank you but…" Samantha sniffled. "If it's alright with you I'd-"

"You've lost someone you hold dear to your heart." Samantha turned to face the man. "A friend?" He asked, but Samantha didn't bat an eye. "Family?" She blinked once and he nodded. "Losing a member of your family is always difficult."

"How do you know this?" Samantha asked with awe.

"The way you sang. You were not singing for the crowd, but for one specific individual."

"My…My mother." Samantha quietly admitted before tightly closing her eyes and sniffling. "I-I know she's not really gone…as long a-as I keep her in m-my heart…but l-lately…I just…I can't do it anymore."

"When you speak of her, speak not with tears. For thoughts of her should not be sad. Let memories of the times you shared give you comfort, for her life was rich because of you." Hearing the man's words made Samantha cry even harder. She wiped away the tears and recollected herself.

"Wh-Who…Whose quote…Whose quote is th-that?" Samantha wiped her tears away, but they continued falling.

"The author is not known." The man said as he stepped towards her and the two stared at the ocean. "You are a princess, no?"

"I am." Samantha wiped the tears from her face once more and the stream became less.

"You are the second princess I've had the pleasure of meeting." The man informed her. "My name is Galen."

"Sam." She quietly said before sniffling and wiping her nose. "Wh-What do you mean I'm…I'm the _second_ princess?"

"The first young woman was…many years ago. I had just moved here with my wife, Nina. I was much stronger and more youthful than I am now." He chuckled and Samantha cracked a smile. "A carriage had a wheel come off. Being the young, arrogant man I was, I insisted showing the couple my strength. I may not look like it now, but I was quite strong in my youth." He held up his arm and did his best to flex his arm. Samantha lightly chuckled without taking her eyes off the ocean.

"I managed to lift the carriage while the gentleman and his knights put the wheel back on." He finished his story. "We all had a nice lunch in Mineral Town and then they went off on their way."

"I…Thank you for the story." Samantha said. "But…my mother…"

"May I ask for your favorite memory with her?" He asked. Samantha thought for a moment.

"Baking." Samantha's face expressed pure joy. "The first time she taught me how to bake…" Samantha started quietly laughing, but her laughter grew in volume. "We were supposed to make cupcakes and she managed to not only blow up the kitchen, but she burned our hair. We had to shave our heads and…" Samantha couldn't stop laughing and smiling. "Instead of being upset, she walked around with her new hairstyle and proud that she made cupcakes that were one hundred and fifty percent burnt." Samantha sighed with content. "She wanted to make me happy. She'd do anything to make me happy. Mom was always so cool…even when things went wrong, she was _exactly_ the kind of woman I wanted to be when I got older."

"It sounds like you already have." Galen said with Samantha looked at the man with confusion.

"How so?" She asked.

"Your mother would do anything to keep you safe. She'd do anything to keep you happy. Now if we observe that young girl…it sounds like you've become just like your mother." His words warmed her heart. "You have provided that girl with all the love and attention a mother would give to her child. I am sure your mother would be proud of you…wherever she is." He smiled and began walking away from Samantha.

"Galen…" Samantha called out before he got too far from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have." He turned back and smiled. "I suppose I could let you ask another question." He joked to the princess.

"You said I was the _second_ princess you met…all those years ago…what was her name?" Samantha asked.

"It was this beautiful woman. Grace was her name, I believe." He said as Samantha froze in shock. "Her husband was-"

"Daphnes. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

"Yes. How did you know?" Galen asked.

"You're…wow…small world." She smiled and rubbed her eyes once more.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Daphnes is my grandfather." Samantha said to the older man. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Small world, indeed." He said with a chuckle. "I should really be heading to bed."

"Galen…thank you." Samantha said as she stood up and faced the man. "I'm not very confident that I'll be as good as mom…but you've made me feel like there's a chance." Samantha said with more confidence in her voice. Galen nodded and began walking back to his home. Samantha looked back and thought about what Sheik had told her earlier.

"… _you will need to choose a path…to be like Zelda or Samus. No matter the choice, your parents will love and support you."_

"My own path…" Samantha said quietly. "Maybe…Maybe I'll choose my own path. I don't need to be the next Queen Zelda or Queen Samus…I need to be the first Princess Samantha." Samantha quietly said to herself. "Mom…I don't know if you can hear me…but I'm going to do my best. I want to make Hyrule proud, and more importantly, I want to make you proud…wherever you are." She declared as she grabbed a small rock and skipped it against the water. It skipped six times before sinking underneath the waves.

' _Six skips…damn…'_ Samantha thought as she smile. _'Ah well…I'll get better.'_ She looked down, but instead of wallowing in self-pity, she smiled and felt more proud than she had ever felt. _'I'll apologize in the morning.'_ Samantha thought as she walked back to the inn. She was about to enter the inn when she was spotted by Rock.

"Sam! Are you ok?" He called out and ran over to her.

"I'm fine. Listen Rock, I…I think I'm going to turn in tonight. I'm getting kind of tired."

"Oh. Ok." Rock said while nodding. "Everyone loved you by the way. Your voice is really good. Even Van was saying how he's never heard anyone sound so beautiful."

"I'm not _that_ good." Samantha said while her face turned red. "But I wouldn't mind hearing more about what everyone thought about me." Rock began laughing.

"You're pretty funny, Sam." He said. "Look, I've got to get back. Goodnight." He waved goodbye as she headed inside. She quietly made her way to the room and stepped into the shower to clean herself up. When she finished, she put on her t-shirt and panties before carefully getting into bed. Genny gently opened her eyes and snuggled up next to her. Samantha smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off with new hopes and dreams of what lies ahead for her.


	8. A Night in Nohr

**Chapter 8: A Night in Nohr**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all! I hope you all are enjoying my work. I'm trying my best to make this story  
enjoyable for everyone. Hope you enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning arrived and Samantha stretched before sitting up. Genny started stretching after Samantha sat up and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Samantha brushed the girl's hair out from her eyes. Genny gave another big yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Let's take a nice, warm bath." Samantha got out of bed and carried the girl to the tub. "Today we're going to a big ol' castle."

"Yeah!" Genny cheered and splashed Samantha. She gently splashed the child back and Genny splashed Samantha again.

"You goof." Samantha smiled and started bathing the girl from head to toe. When she finished, she took a towel and dried off the girl before wrapping a smaller towel around her head. She then set the child on the bed and quickly showered herself. The water rolled down her back and she thought about what was in store for the day.

' _We're heading to Nohr today.'_ Samantha thought while she lathered her own hair. _'I haven't seen the Nohrian royal family in a long time. King Xander, Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, Lady Elise…it's been so long.'_ Samantha smiled and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She then started washing her body. _'And then there's the Hoshidan royal family. King Ryoma, Lady Hinoka, Lord Takumi, and Lady Sakura.'_ Samantha continued thinking as she finished washing her upper body. She finished washing her entire body and dried herself off before stepping out of the bathroom. Genny was examining her fingers before looking up at Samantha with a smile.

"I'm hungry!" Genny informed her caretaker.

"Well, let's go see what's on the menu." Samantha got dressed before dressing the little girl. Samantha and Genny were now wearing their original outfits while the clothes they borrowed from Nami was crumpled up in the corner.

' _I should probably wash that before returning it.'_ Samantha thought before she left the room with Genny. As they went downstairs, Ruby started walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "Give me a second to make something." She walked into the kitchen and Samantha followed her into the kitchen. "How was karaoke night?"

"I had fun." Samantha smiled.

"That's nice." Ruby said as she cracked four eggs into a pan while cooking bacon on another pan. She placed four pieces of bread in the toaster and then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses. She set them on the counter and grabbed a large pitcher or orange juice.

"Wow." Samantha said as she stood by the door and watched Ruby work in the kitchen.

"Oh this is nothing." Ruby smiled and grabbed the toast from the toaster and placed them on a plate. She flipped the eggs and then the bacon before grabbing a serving tray and finally putting the eggs and bacon on the plate. She put the eggs and bacon on the plate and set the two glasses on the tray before picking up the tray. She also placed a small dish of jelly and butter on the tray before picking it up. "Are you going to head upstairs?"

"Well…sure. I guess we don't have tables down here?" Samantha laughed and the three went upstairs and while Samantha opened the door, Ruby set the tray on the table.

"Just remember that there's no rush to check out today. You're also paid for the entire day, so don't feel like you need to check out early."

"I think we'll probably check out after this." Samantha said as she set Genny in the chair and moved the chair closer to the empty chair. Ruby set the tray down while Samantha set Genny down on the chair. She took the seat as Ruby set the plates down in front of them. "Well, bon appétit!" Ruby said and left the room. Samantha cut off a piece of Genny's egg and fed the little girl.

"Is it good?" Samantha asked and the little girl nodded her head. "I'm glad." Samantha said. "Are you going to miss the valley?"

"Yeah…" Genny said with a hint of sadness in her voice. The two finished their breakfast and Samantha put the dishes back on the tray and carried them downstairs. Genny flapped her wings and followed the princess downstairs.

"…carrots, ten boxes of turnips, three boxes of strawberries, and four boxes of yams." Tim went over the list before looking up. "Hey Sam. Hi Genny." He smiled.

"Hi." Genny replied.

"You done with breakfast?" He asked. "Hey, by the way, any chance you're done with the room upstairs?"

"Tim!" Ruby snapped at her husband. "We're not rushing her. She will leave when she's ready to leave."

"Well, yeah. And normally, I wouldn't rush her…but Van is looking for a room and-"

"Van can wait. He knows the rules." Ruby shook her head.

"I…I think we're ready." Samantha said with determination.

"Are you sure? There's no rush to leave." Ruby insisted, but Samantha shook her head.

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality, but I think it's time for us to go. Thank you for everything Ruby. Tim." Samantha smiled and Genny smiled as well.

"O…Ok." Ruby said a little crestfallen by Samantha's decision. Samantha set Genny down and gave a hug to the woman and then a hug for the man. "I promise I'll return one day." She said before she remembered the clothes she left in the corner.

"Actually…I forgot some clothes in the room. Genny, can you stay here for a minute?"

"Uh huh." Genny said as she walked into the corner and waited.

"Hey Genny…can you wait in the other room?" Tim asked. Genny nodded and flapped her wings before flying into the other room. Samantha ran upstairs and grabbed the clothes before running downstairs, grabbing the rest of her stuff, and running back downstairs to return the key to Ruby.

"I hope to see you again, Samantha." Ruby said with a smile. Samantha bid farewell and left the inn.

"Let's go back to the farm and return the clothes." Samantha said as she carried her towards the farm. She arrived and, once again, Jack was hard at work in the fields while Nami and Celia were picking fruit from the trees. Nami looked up and wiped her forehead before walking towards Samantha and Genny.

"Hey Sam. Hi Genny!" Nami said with a sweet tone. Genny reached out for Nami and the redhead held the girl and lightly giggled. Celia tickled the little girl and she giggled in response.

"Is it is always busy here?" Samantha joked.

"There's always something to do on the farm." Celia explained. "When you arrived, we had a shipment to prepare for. Today's a bit easier. We're just picking fruit. Want one?" Celia asked.

"Sure. I think we'll just have an apple if that's ok." Samantha said.

"Which one? We have honey crisp, granny smith, gala, fiji, red delicious…"

"What do you recommend?" Samantha asked.

"I prefer honey crisp, but Nami likes granny smith. To each their own, I guess."

"Granny smiths are better." Nami smirked.

"I'm not saying you're wrong…but you're wrong." Celia said as both women laughed.

"I…may we please have one of each? How much do I owe you?" Samantha pulled out her wallet as Celia took a granny smith and a honey crisp.

"You're going to pay me with the money I gave you? Don't worry about it." Nami said before placing a hand over her mouth.

"The money _you_ gave me? When was this?" Samantha asked. Nami's face blushed red and Celia placed her hands on her hips.

"I may have…taken a small peek at the photos in your wallet…while you were passed out drunk…and then…" Nami cleared her throat.

"You looked at the photos?" Samantha asked.

"Your family looked really happy in that last one." Nami said. "I was just trying to help." Nami said while kicking at the dirt.

"Thank you, Nami. I am truly grateful for all the kindness I've received. Here, why don't you give me your number and the next time I run into mom, I'll give you a call so she can talk to you." Samantha suggested. The red head's face lit up.

"Really?! You mean it?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure. It's the least I could do." Before Celia could object, Nami sprinted into her home and came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Samantha.

"I'll make sure my mom gets this, but the last time we talked, she was looking for her suit. Someone had the balls to actually steal from her."

"Who? Who would do such a thing?" Nami asked with shock and worry.

"I don't know. I just remember that she panicked at first, and then flipped the castle upside down. After that, she said she had a hunch and took off." Samantha explained. "I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry." Nami said. "Look, if it's too much-"

"No, it's fine. I'll make sure she gets the number at least." Samantha said. "Thanks for the apples."

"Nami, we've really got to get back to work." Celia insisted.

"I…yeah." Nami said and before Samantha had a chance to leave; Nami gave her a hug and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know…if you ever want to experiment with someone." Nami whispered in Samantha's ear. Samantha's face turned bright red.

"Wh-What? Where…Where is this coming from?" She asked with a bit of surprise and a hint of embarrassment.

"You say a lot of fun things when you're drunk." Nami winked at her and Samantha's face turned even brighter red. She nervously laughed and Nami laughed with her. "Come back soon, ok?" Nami said as she gave Samantha a quick peck on the cheek. The two waved goodbye and Samantha and Genny waved back. The two walked back towards the inn and Samantha looked around.

"What're we doing?" Genny asked.

"We're looking for someone…but they're not here." Samantha said a bit disappointed before her face lit up and she smiled.

"I know! Want to hear me play the piano?" Samantha asked and Genny nodded. The two began walking towards the giant house and quietly knocked before walking in. Lucina was playing the piano and Romana was watching her daughter play.

"Wonderful. You've come such a long way, Lucina." Romana looked up and smiled at Samantha. "Ah! You've come back." She smiled while Lucina finished playing and turned around.

"Sam! Hi!" Lucina said cheerfully.

"Have you come back to play?" Romana said.

"I'd like to try my hand at playing if that's alright with you." Samantha requested. Lucina got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Genny." Lucina said with a sweet tone.

"Hi!" Genny said as she flapped her wings and flew next to her. Samantha took a seat in front of the piano and locked her fingers together before cracking them.

"Let's see…how about…" She played a few notes before taking a deep breath and exhaling. She began playing the first movement of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' and smiled as she remembered this was one of the most difficult pieces she had to learn when she was younger.

"Very good." Romana said while Samantha played. She filled the house with beautiful music and closed her eyes as she replayed another memory. She remembered her time learning how to play the first movement. Zelda sat on the bench next to her and she continued playing.

"You're doing great, Samantha." Zelda said cheerfully. Samantha smiled and hit a wrong note and she had a look of fear on her face and turned to her mother.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said hoping her mother wouldn't discipline her too harshly.

"Samantha, everyone makes mistakes." Zelda said with a smile. "Try again." Samantha started playing again and, once again, she hit the wrong note. Samantha groaned and lowered her head in shame.

"Samantha, you're doing a wonderful job. I'm proud of how far you've come." Zelda said to her daughter. Samantha slightly raised her head, but she still felt that she had failed her mother. "As long as we keep working hard at it, we'll learn this and when we do, it'll sound so beautiful." Hearing the hope in her mother's voice, Samantha felt more confidence. "Let's try again, ok?"

"Ok!" Samantha said and began playing the song again, slower and more cautious.

' _Mom, wherever you are…I hope you can hear this…'_ Samantha thought as she finished the first movement. Lucina and Romana applauded Samantha's performance.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Romana smiled after hearing Samantha play. "You played beautifully, Samantha."

"Sam, that was incredible." Lucina gushed. "I wish I could play like that."

"In time, dear child. Samantha has had an excellent teacher and put in much work." Romana said. "You will reach this level in time as long as you keep working hard."

"I will! I promise!" Lucina vowed as Genny flapped her wings and once she was free from Lucina's grasp, three cats were trying to reach Genny. The little girl whimpered and quickly flew into the arms of her caretaker. Romana came back with a small water bottle and sprayed the cats with it.

"Leave her alone!" Romana said sternly and the cats quickly darted up the stairs.

"It's ok. They're gone now, see?" Genny, who had flown in her arms and hid her face from everyone, looked around to make sure the cats weren't around. As Samantha tried to set her down, Genny's grip tightened and she refused to let go.

"Genny, come on-"

"No!" Genny refused and Samantha stood up.

"I guess I'm holding her for now." Samantha said as she stood up. Genny looked at her with worry. "Don't worry, Genny. If you want to stay in my arms, I'll hold you, ok?"

"K." Genny rested her head on Samantha's shoulder.

"I'd love to stay, but I'm supposed to be meeting someone soon. It was a privilege to play for you." Samantha nodded and Romana smiled.

"You are always welcome back." She informed the princess.

"I'll get better and then you can watch me play." Lucina smiled.

"Next time, you'll have to come to my place." Samantha said. She waved goodbye and the two left the building. Genny was feeling bad because of her actions.

"S-Sorry…" Genny said sadly.

"Genny, it's ok. I know those cats scared you. It's ok to be scared sometimes." Samantha told her. "You don't need to feel bad or anything. Lucina and Romana weren't mad." She hugged the child and nuzzled against the child's cheek. Genny smiled and started giggling. "There's Genny." Samantha said and lightly tickled her child. Genny's laughter grew and she squirmed in Samantha's arms as they walked back. As they walked towards the inn, Samantha saw Niles and Peri waiting outside the inn. They seemed to be in a conversation as Samantha approached them.

"…waste of time." Peri scoffed as her face lit up when she saw Samantha. "Hey!" She waved to the two of them before Niles turned around and bowed his head.

"Lady Samantha." He said with a smile. "I must demand that you come with us now. Lord Leo has ordered us to bring you to Nohr. I will advise you to not resist us-"

"Ok. Let's go." Samantha said with a sigh.

"…A-Are you sure you don't want to resist?" Peri asked with a little disappointment. "Not even a little?"

"Peri. Not everything needs to end in bloodshed." Niles said with anger in his voice.

"Nope. We decided we would go with you today." Samantha informed the two of them. Peri sighed in disappointment and Niles nodded his head.

"Shall we get going? I know Lord Leo is eager to receive your opinion on a personal matter."

"What personal matter?" Samantha asked but Niles and Peri were already getting ready to leave.

"Lady Samantha, if you please." Niles offered his hand to the princess.

"Genny, can you fly here for a second?" The laguz child flapped her wings and Samantha climbed on the back of the horse Niles had ridden into town with. She then extended her hands and Genny flew into her arms again. "Ready."

"Hold on tight." Niles said as he snapped the reigns and rode away from Forget-Me-Not Valley and began heading home. They were traveling fast and Samantha observed the beautiful scenery that passed her by.

"We're going really fast." Genny said while looked at Samantha.

"Yeah. We're going really fast." Samantha said cheerfully. As they rode past the mountains, the rivers, the valleys; each scene more beautiful than the last. After an hour or so, Samantha felt Genny tub on her sleeve.

"Sam…I'm hungry." Genny whined.

"Genny…just hold on for a little while. We're almost there."

"Sam…" Genny whined a little louder.

"In the left back pocket, there are a few bread rolls." Niles informed the princess. Samantha dug into Niles pockets and removed two bread rolls. She handed one to Genny happily ate the bread roll and they continued to ride. As nightfall started to creep, the scenery changed to a much darker tone.

"Sam…" Genny held onto Samantha's hand.

"It's ok. Don't let go of me." Samantha said and she felt Genny's grip her hand even tighter.

"Uh-huh…" Genny said nervously as her eyelids started growing heavy and she almost fell off the horse.

"Genny!" Samantha grabbed the child, but the momentum carried her off the horse and she fell off; hitting the ground hard. Niles stopped the horse and practically jumped off the horse.

"Samantha!" He called out in worry. She groaned and her right arm and her right shoulder blade stung a little, but for the most part, she was ok. Genny was fast asleep however.

"I'm good." Samantha told her friend. "How much further?" She asked.

"We're here. It's right over there." He pointed to a large castle within a hundred yards of where they were. "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." Samantha got back on the horse and gently, yet firmly gripped the sleeping child. The horse trotted towards the castle and Niles took the sleeping child just so Samantha could get off the horse and handed her back. Genny turned her head before exhaling and continued sleeping.

"Peri, please take the horses back to the stable. I'll take our guests to Lord Leo and King Xander." Peri nodded and guided the horses to the stable while the three of them started walking towards the castle. They entered the castle and continued walking towards a large door and Niles stopped before entering.

"We're here. If you'll wait a moment so I can inform Lord Leo of your arrival." Samantha nodded and Niles entered the room by himself. A man Samantha knew was Jakob was tidying up the hall around the door.

"Hello Jakob." Samantha said to the man. Jakob ignored her and continued cleaning. "I see you're still rude to everyone except Corrin."

"Are you certain you can claim to be a royal with a tongue like that?" He quipped back to her. "Zelda would be disappointed."

"Don't speak her name." Samantha said with a hint of anger.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Jakob smirked at the princess.

"Oh Jakob, be nice." A pink haired maid said as she finished mopping a portion of the floor. She took a step and slipped on the mopped floor and kicked the bucket. It flipped up and landed upside down over her head; drenching her in mop water. "Oh no…" The woman said quietly as she took the bucket off her head and looked around at the mess she created.

"Oh come now, Felicia. You embarrass Lady Corrin with your constant blunders."

"I-I try my best…" Felicia said as she bit her bottom lip and quietly began cleaning the mess.

"Be nice to her, she's trying her best." Samantha said quietly as she was still holding Genny.

"Why are you here?" Jakob asked.

"I have business." Samantha said with restrained anger.

"With whom?" He asked again.

"That's none of your concern." Samantha said with a big smile as Niles returned outside the room.

"Lord Leo is in a meeting, but he has asked that you wait here for him." He informed the princess. Curiosity got the best of Samantha as she wanted to know what Leo was talking about and to whom. With Genny asleep, Samantha used this as her opportunity to get inside.

"Niles, can you find us a room? I don't want Genny to wake up in the midst of whatever Leo and I must discuss."

"Of course." Niles took the sleeping child and began to walk away.

' _Now all I need to do is get rid of Jakob…'_ Samantha thought as she tried to think of something that would cause Jakob to leave his post. Fortunately, opportunity presented itself. A young woman with light blue hair walked up to Jakob.

"Jakob, do you-oh! Felicia! Are you hurt?" She asked as she knelt down.

"I-I'm fine Flora. Just…I messed up."

"One of her usual blunders." Jakob remarked as he finished dusting.

"Jakob, can you finish dusting the stairs? I've completed all the other tasks and I was coming here to see if any assistance was needed here. I'll help my dear sister if you go finish cleaning the stairs. And while you're at it, I believe I saw a wrinkle in Lady Corrin's sheets."

"A wrinkle?!" Jakob asked almost insulted by the comment. "That won't do." He hurried off to deal with the pressing matter as Flora helped the other woman up.

"Are you hurt?" She asked again.

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed." Felicia sighed with disappointment. Samantha saw this as her opportunity to enter the room.

"I wouldn't." The woman responded to Samantha before she entered the room. "If you're here for a job you'll wait outside like the rest."

"I'm not here for a job." Samantha said quietly.

"That doesn't excuse improper behavior." She said with a stern tone.

"Flora…that's Lady Samantha. Firstborn of Hyrule."The woman's expression turned from stern to shock; her eyes grew a bit bigger as she took a single step back.

"I…forgive me, your grace." She quickly apologized.

"I should have introduced myself." Samantha replied before bowing her head. "Lord Leo wishes to have a meeting with me. I hope both of you won't mind if I enter."

"W-Well…" Felicia began, but the older woman cut her off.

"Not at all." The other woman smiled. Samantha smiled as she quietly opened the door and snuck inside the room. It was incredibly dark with only a few lights on in the middle of the room. Samantha saw the royal families standing on each side. She quietly hid behind a box and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"…understand your point, Xander." The oldest man said on the left side of the table; Samantha knew him as Ryoma. "There is no doubt in any of our minds that we should act. But…killing our allies? The consequences-"

"Damn the consequences!" The tall blonde haired man slapped a fist on the table. "It is a mercy killing. We shall mourn them later, but for now, if they pose a threat to Nohr or Hoshido, the appropriate way to handle them would be to end their lives quickly and with as little pain as possible." Xander folded his arms and shook his head. "I'm surprised that this is even up for discussion."

"It doesn't seem right. What they have done for us-"

"It's us or them." A red haired woman said as she stood next to Xander. "Brother, I don't wish to harm our allies, but if the reports are to be believed…if what Lord Chrom and Lady Robin told us is true…we shouldn't hesitate. This is the right decision."

"You're always thinking about the smaller picture, Hinoka." A purple haired woman said as she stood next to Ryoma. "But what about the long term? And what if the other countries hear of this? If the Mushroom Kingdom were to find out _we_ were the ones who ended Princess Peach's life…"

"They don't have an army." Hinoka scoffed.

"True, but what about Daein? What about Crimea? Begnion? Hyrule? What if _they_ find out that we attacked their rulers?"

' _So it's not just Hyrule. Queen Elincia…Queen Micaiah…Empress Sanaki…'_

"But reports tell us that Tellius is untouched." Hinoka pointed out. We don't need to worry about-"

"Then what about Hyrule? We _know_ that our dear friend Zelda has been changed. Plus, she attacked her own daughter!" The older woman said with a hint of anger.

"That doesn't matter. If she comes here, I'll paint the streets with her blood." Hinoka cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe they can still be saved. Hinoka, for once, please think about this." A silver haired man said next to the purple haired woman. "Camilla has some sense to consider sparing their lives, why can't you?"

"Typical Hoshidan." A younger blonde haired man shook his head.

"You got something to say, Leo?" The silver haired man said with a bit of anger and he scowled at the man.

"Please, Takumi…I make simple observations. You wish to spare these creatures…they aren't even human. We know nothing of what they want. Perhaps they wish to harm our kingdoms and our families? What then?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why can't we be friends with them? Maybe a big ol' hug is all they need?" The youngest blonde haired girl stood next to Takumi and giggled before twirling around without a single worry in her head.

"N-No. No! We have got to kill them! All of them!" The young red haired girl stood next to Leo and yelled out before looking down and her face turning as red as her hair. "S-S-Sorry…" She quietly added with a barely audible tone.

"This is why we've asked you to come, Corrin. Azura." Ryoma informed the two girls. "We need a unanimous decision and we are currently split four to four. The two of you seem to agree on everything, so what should we do?" Corrin looked at her blue haired wife with a smile.

"Well…" Corrin spoke with a smile while she took Azura's hand. "I know that Azura will agree with me when I say that we must kill-"

"Save them." Azura said and the two women looked at one another.

"Excuse me?" Corrin asked.

"Did you say kill them? What's wrong with you, Corrin?" Azura asked, almost insulted by her wife's answer.

"What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you?_ They are no longer our allies. They are a shell of who they used to be. Soulless husks whose only desire is to kill everyone else. There's no question about what we should do."

"We cannot give up hope. We mustn't give up on saving them. They wouldn't give up on us. If _we_ were the ones who were in need, they'd try everything to save us." Azura insisted and walked to Ryoma's side while Corrin huffed and walked towards Xander's side.

"Great." Ryoma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Five on five…what do we do now?"

"Well…I have an idea." Leo began while Samantha leaned in to hear his idea and as she did, she felt something start sliding off the end of the box.

' _Nonononono NO!'_ Samantha thought as she tried to grab whatever it was, but failed to grab it. What followed was an incredibly loud crash and all ten heads turned towards her direction. Samantha quickly hid behind the box to hide herself.

"Show yourself!" Ryoma's voice boomed and filled the room.

"Typical rat problem in Nohr. You know if we met in Hoshido-"

"Mind your manners, peasant." Leo quipped without taking his eyes off the box. Samantha peered from the box and noticed all ten heads still looking in her direction.

"What'd you say?" Takumi asked with more anger than before. "I swear, Leo-"

"That's enough, Leo." Xander said with anger in his voice.

"If you'd let me speak, I know who that is." Leo said while pointing in that direction.

"How do you know who that is?" Hinoka asked.

"Xander sent Niles and Peri to purchase milk for the people of Nohr. While they were picking up the shipment, they came across that individual." Leo informed the group.

"Alright, humor us. Who is that person?" Takumi asked with a great deal of doubt in his voice. Leo didn't answer; he simply walked towards the darkness.

"Samantha! I would like to have a word with you." Leo called out.

"Samantha? As in Lady Zelda's daughter?" Corrin asked. "She's here?"

"That's impossible." Azura said.

"Samantha, please." Leo called out again. Realizing that she was in trouble and she was too old to try and delay any punishment, she quietly walked towards them with her head lowered in shame.

"Samantha?" The red haired girl asked.

"Maybe…" Azura began sneaking behind the young girl. "Maybe it's…a _ghooooost!"_ She placed her hands on her shoulders and the girl screamed in terror. Azura quietly laughed, but the girl was still mad with her.

"A-Azura! Th-That's not funny!" She pouted, but her eyes started watering like she was about to cry.

"Sakura, it's only a joke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Azura apologized. Sakura wiped her tears away and nodded.

"She…She's not _really_ a ghost…is she?" Sakura asked quietly as she hid behind her.

"No…at least…I don't think so." Azura said.

"I'm glad you're here." Leo said. "Although I wish you actually listened to me and waited outside. But what's done is done."

"Sorry…I just…yesterday, when Niles asked me to come-"

"Which I'd also like to ask why you didn't come here yesterday." Leo asked annoyed. Samantha didn't really have an answer for him and she looked away in shame.

"Will you please explain why she was waiting in the first place?" Ryoma asked. Leo sighed and faced the group.

"We've all read the reports. The names of everyone who have…died or changed or whatever you want to call it." Leo began. "Zelda, Peach, Krystal, Marcus, Ness, Lucina, Luigi…"

"Do you have a point?" Takumi asked before feeling someone slug him in the arm. "Ow! What-"

"Be silent!" Hinoka said while giving him an angry look.

"The point…if you'd learn to be patient for a minute…"

"Leo…" Camilla said like she was giving him a warning. Leo cleared his throat and continued.

"Samantha has seen them turn. Zelda, Krystal, Marcus, Lucina. She has actually witnessed the transformation. If anyone can give us guidance one way or another, it's her."

"Samantha, what I'm asking is…well…it's a bit much, but I would greatly value your opinion. We've read reports that individuals are turning into…something. They attack their own kingdoms or they're families."

"Yes. I…my mother. We…" Her eyes started watering and she pressed her lips together.

"So you _have_ seen these transformations." Ryoma said to confirm Leo's story. "I'd like to ask you a question. Do you believe there is a way to save those who have been transformed? Or should we simply end their lives?" Everyone looked at the princess with anticipation. Samantha remembered her fight with her mother and she remembered her mother shed a tear before beating the hell out of her. Tears fell down Samantha's face. She wiped them away before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"I…"

"Both kingdoms are weighing on this decision." Takumi informed the princess.

"Idiot. Don't make this decision any harder for her." Leo snapped.

"Idiot?! I'll kill you right now!" Takumi yelled and charged for the young Nohrian boy. Leo stood his ground and was ready to right, but Ryoma held his brother back.

"Takumi, no!" Ryoma said. "Calm down."

"He calls me an idiot and _I'm_ the one who needs to calm down?" Takumi asked.

"Let her provide her answer. Whatever she says, we will consider it in our decision." He let go of Takumi and he walked to the other side of the room to cool off. "My apologies, Samantha. Please do not let Takumi's attitude sway your decision." He said calmly. Samantha took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"I…I…I can't!" Samantha shook her head and lowered her head in shame.

"You can't?" Leo asked and Samantha nodded her head. "What a shame."

"Leo!" Xander snapped. "We're asking a lot from her. She has traveled all this way and the first thing we do is ask her to make a difficult decision. Unacceptable." Xander shook his head with disapproval. "Samantha, may I offer you a room to stay for the night?" Xander asked.

"How wonderful." Camilla chimed. "It's been so long since we've had guests."

"We could have a sleepover!" Elise cheered.

"…I don't think it's a good idea." Leo said quietly. "If the Nohrians find out she's stay here…"

"They won't." Ryoma said. "As long as she stays within the castle, there should be no issues."

"Issues? What-"

"Agreed. If she stays inside, we can keep her safe." Xander nodded. "Corrin, may I ask-"

"I'll see to it that they prepare a room for Samantha." She glared at Azura for a moment before walking away from the table. "Samantha." She called out for the princess. Samantha looked back and quickly followed out the older woman.

"I-I'm sorry…" Samantha apologized to the princess.

"It's fine." She said as she pushed open the door and walked out. "Flora!" She said with a bit of surprise then quickly concern as she noticed Felicia's clothes were soaking wet. "Felicia!"

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as Corrin sighed with a bit of frustration. "I can tell you're mad-"

"Not at you…discussions are…" Corrin ran her hands through her hair as she groaned loudly and kicked the bucket down the hall. "God fucking damn it."

"May I ask what happened today?" Flora asked.

"Azura didn't have my back. We're more divided than ever and nothing is getting done. We have no idea what to do next and we're not prepared if those…things come to attack either one of us. I'm afraid someone I care about is going to get hurt." She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I'm sorry." Corrin quickly corralled the bucket and walked back to the girls. "Flora, can you fix a room for Lady Samantha? She'll be spending the night? Felicia…can you take thirty?" She looked disappointed and nodded her head before slowly walking away. "Samantha, I'll catch up with you later, Flora…whatever she needs."

"Of course." She quickly walked away with Samantha following her. "Did you have that young child with you when you arrived?"

"Yes." Samantha added.

"She should be on the next floor." The two began walking upstairs and then took a left at the top of the stairs.

"So…is she your student?" Samantha asked.

"Felicia? No she's my twin sister." Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Twin sister? But you…she…I mean…"

"She's a bit clumsy, yes…but deep down…I know she is trying her best. And Lady Corrin is a humble and kind woman to work for. Do you not have retainers in Hyrule?"

"I…I don't." Samantha felt a bit saddened.

"Oh…I…apologize." Flora said quietly and the two continued walking towards the room.

"Does this castle have, like, a mess hall or something? I want to show how everyone how sorry I am."

"By working in the mess hall?" Flora asked.

"Maybe if I make something for them, they won't be mad at me." Samantha said.

"You are such a thoughtful young woman. Of course I can show you…" She paused for a moment. "…you _do_ know how to cook? Right?" Samantha nodded and she stopped walking.

"Your room is right here. Did you want to freshen up first or shall we head right for the mess hall?" Samantha was about to speak, but Flora continued talking.

"I'll bring a fresh set of clothes to your room later tonight. I requested Niles bring a new set of clothes for the young girl. Samantha quietly entered the room and Genny sat at the edge of the bed with a blonde haired woman was painting the child's toenails.

"You're going to look _so_ pretty when I'm done." The woman giggled and the child giggled too. The young laguz girl turned to see Samantha walked through the door.

"Sam!" The girl cheered but the woman stopped the child from flying towards her caretaker.

"Honey, we're almost done." The woman told her and Genny stopped moving so the woman could finish painting her nails.

"Lady Charlotte!" Flora said. "I apologize for disturbing your night."

"Oh don't worry about it." Charlotte said as she finished painting the child's nails. She blew the paint on the nail. Genny pulled her foot back a bit and laughed.

"That tickles." She laughed and Charlotte moved the girl's foot and continued blowing on the paint.

"You can't walk for a little while." She told the girl. Genny reached for Samantha and she sat next to the child. She held the little girl's hand as she admired the beautiful shade of pink.

"It's really pretty." Samantha admired while Charlotte sat back down and smiled.

"And we also have the honor of serving young Samantha!" Charlotte gushed before turning to Flora. "I don't suppose I could ask you to ensure Samantha's stay is uneventful."

"I will do my best." Flora said.

"If…can I make a request?" Samantha asked.

"What kind of request?" Flora asked.

"Can Felicia be the one to assist me during my stay in Nohr?" Samantha asked. "I know she messed up with the mopping, but…" Samantha smiled. "I feel like she's trying her best." Flora's smile spread across her face.

"That would make her night. Everyone always acts like she's a nuisance, but deep down, she tries her best. Hearing that she was handpicked by the Hylian princess…oh she's going to love it. Thank you so much!" Flora's cheeks turned a rosy red and the room started getting cold.

"Brrrrr…" Genny started rubbing her arms and shivering.

"Flora!" Charlotte yelled. "Out! Get out! I don't like the cold!" Charlotte said with anger.

"I…I apologize. I'm just…so happy. May I be excused to-"

"Yes! Do whatever you want! Just get out!" Charlotte pushed Flora out of the room and shut the door before sighing. "I suppose we'll need to move you to another room." Charlotte said as she opened the door to check for Flora. Inside the room, on almost every surface, was a thin layer of snow. Genny reached out for Samantha again and this time, Samantha picked the child up.

"Are you cold?" Samantha asked before Genny snuggled up to Samantha for warmth.

"I-I-I'm c-c-cold…" Genny complained.

"Let's go to a different room." Samantha said as the two left with Charlotte to find a different room. As they were walking down the hall, the pink-haired woman from before ran towards them.

"Samantha!" The woman called out. "Er…I mean Lady Samantha. I was told you asked me to assist you while you stay in Nohr. I'm so glad!" Felicia smiled and the hallway began getting cold. But before Samantha could react, Charlotte slapped Felicia's shoulder.

"Stop it." She warned.

"O-Oh…Sorry…" Felicia apologized and the cold weather stopped. Charlotte walked down the hall to a new room and opened the door.

"This will do." Charlotte said as she gestured for the girls to enter. Samantha sat down on the bed and set Genny next to her. Charlotte knelt down and checked the paint on the girl's toes and smiled as she realized it was dry.

"All done." Charlotte held out her hand and the two had matching nails.

"Your turn!" Genny said to Samantha.

"Painting nails? I don't really-"

"Oh come on." Charlotte insisted. "It'll be fun."

"Oh…alright." Samantha held out her hand and Charlotte began cleaning her nails before painting them the same shade of pink that she and Genny had.

"We all have pink nails." Genny clapped while Charlotte was finishing up with Samantha's hand. She grabbed the other hand and started cleaning her nails. Samantha looked up and could tell that Felicia was observing with anticipation.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Samantha asked. Felicia's face turned bright red.

"I…um…s-s-sorry." Felicia started heading towards the door.

"Felicia…" Samantha called out before she left. "I was just asking if you had someplace to be. I'd like it if you stayed."

"I…I can stay?" She asked.

"Do you want your nails painted?" Samantha asked.

"I shouldn't." Felicia looked down and glanced at her shoes.

"You work for me as long as I'm in Nohr, right?"

"I…uh…well…yeah. I guess that-"

"In that case, I order you to sit down." Felicia stood at the door; not knowing what to do. _"Now!"_ She pointed at the end of the bed and Felicia quickly moved back to where she was sitting before. "Now you're going to wait there and when Lady Charlotte is done with my nails, I will personally clean and paint your nails…unless you don't _want_ your nails painted." Samantha said with a smirk.

"No, I want it! I-" Felicia paused and cleared her throat. "I mean…I suppose if you're willing to…" She looked down in embarrassment.

"Felicia…if you want me to do something for you, just ask. I'm not against a little bit of manual work."

"O-Ok." Felicia squealed with excitement as Charlotte finished painting and drying Samantha's nails.

"Looks good." She said cheerfully and handed the bottle to the princess. Samantha got down on her knees and began removing and cleaning Felicia's feet.

"This…This feels weird." Felicia said quietly.

"Why? Because I'm a princess and you're a maid?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not your typical princess." Samantha smirked as she finished cleaning Felicia's heel and toenails. "Remember, my mom was a bounty hunter before she became a queen."

"Zelda was a bounty hunter?!" Felicia asked with surprise. Samantha looked up and smiled before shaking her head and painting her toes. "Oh…You mean Samus."

"What was her nickname? The big bad bounty hunter?" Samantha laughed as she continued painting Felicia's nails.

"What did you say?" Samantha laughed.

"That was her nickname. I swear! I'm not making it up." Charlotte insisted.

"I should call her and…" Samantha paused and remembered the promise she made to her Aunt Malon. "Lady Charlotte, do you happen to have a phone I can use?"

"Yes, of course…but it's connected to the wall." Charlotte said while playing patty cake with the young girl. Samantha planned to make the call when she was done and continued painting the maid's nails.

"Do you want to make a call?" Felicia asked.

"It can wait. I said I'd work on your nails personally and that's what I'm going to do." Samantha said as she continued painting the woman's nails. She finished her toenails and moved on to her hands.

"I-Is there any way I can repay you?" Felicia asked.

"I don't want you to repay me. You work your hardest to protect Corrin and her family. You deserve to be pampered every now and then. I doubt Corrin or Azura would mind doing this every so often. Have you tried asking them?"

"How could I ask them such a thing? There's no way I could ask them."

"I don't see what the problem is. It's just a question." Samantha finished with one hand and began working on the other hand. As she began working, there was a knock on the door. Charlotte opened it to show Elise and Corrin standing at the door.

"There you are! Sam! We're having a sleepover, remember?" She said with a cheery tone.

"I know, but I was taking care of Genny, and Charlotte painted my nails, and then I wanted to paint Felicia's nails…by the way, Corrin…"

"No! Samantha! Please-"

"Is it too much to ask either you or Azura to paint Felicia's nails every few months or so?" Felicia's face turned bright red and she tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

"Felicia…of course I wouldn't mind." Corrin said. "In fact, I'm a bit disappointed you didn't ask me sooner. I've been meaning to ask you, Flora, and Jakob what you would like since the anniversary of your hiring date is coming up. Since Samantha took the opportunity of painting your nails from me…" Corrin said with a slight hint of anger towards the Hylian princess. "What else can I do for you?"

"Well…um…" Felicia was thinking of something as Azura came by and wrapped her arms around Corrin's waist and Corrin yelped in surprise. Azura kissed her cheek and both women smiled.

"Are we talking about the surprise we got Felicia?" Azura asked.

"And what gift did _we_ get Felicia?"

"Those adorable red high heels that she was gushing over yesterday." Azura smiled and Felicia's jaw dropped.

"Those shoes cost three hundred dollars! You didn't _really_ spend all that money on me, did you?" Felicia asked while Samantha finished and began making sure the paint settled.

"It's already in your room." Azura smiled while Felicia squealed with delight. Both Azura and Corrin smiled seeing her delight. Samantha finished the other hand and stood up.

"We're good." Samantha said and turned to Charlotte.

"How did you end up with Genny though? I remember seeing her with Niles."

"Yes. But he felt uncomfortable changing a stranger's child. So he found me and asked if I would. She was just waking up and she's so adorable." Charlotte said with a smile and waved her fingers at the little girl. Genny waved back and managed to get off the bed and walk over to Samantha. Samantha picked her up and turned to Elise.

"Can you direct me to the phone?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Elise cheerfully said as she skipped down the hall and Samantha followed.

"Where we going?" Genny asked.

"I need to make a phone call." Samantha told the young girl as they finally approached a computer.

"Elise…come on. Seriously, I need to make a phone call."

"Yeah. This is our phone." Elise explained. Samantha realized that the phone had a screen for video calls.

"Alright, fine." She sat down and began dialing the number for home. When she finished, the screen showed three dots while it rang. Finally someone answered and a young man answered the phone.

"Hyrule castle. How can I-Oh! Lady Samantha!" The man said.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Is grandpa around?" She asked.

"Sir Daphnes is waiting for dinner. I shall go retrieve him at once." The man got up and quickly made his way from the phone.

"Want to meet my grandpa?" Samantha asked and the little girl nodded. A few moments later, Samantha saw a plate set down followed by a large man sitting in the chair in front of the camera.

"This had better be…"He stopped and noticed who he was speaking to. "Samantha." He cleared his throat. "My apologies, child. I…it's been a few stressful days."

"I miss you, grandpa." Samantha said with a big smile. "It's been so long since I've returned home."

"Ah yes. Perhaps it's not the right time. I assume you have heard the news?"

"I have. And…they have every right to blame me."

"Samantha." Daphnes said sternly. "This is not your fault. You are not to blame for these unfortunate circumstances. They should not be mad you." He said.

"But it's true! Since we last talked, Marcus, Krystal, and Lucina of Ylisstol have all died because of me. If I stay away from home, it will be safe."

"Samantha…I will never accept that. You are a gifted young woman. The doors of Hyrule will always be open to you."

"But-"

"I will hear no more of that nonsense. You are the firstborn of Hyrule. This will be your kingdom one day and I won't allow the citizens of Hyrule to ruin your good name by spreading false tales about you." Her grandfather smiled and yawned. "How…" He exhaled and rubbed his eyes. "However…I must finish my meal. It's quite late here and I've been working…" Daphnes began coughing before clearing his throat once again. "I've been busy as of late."

"Grandpa, are you getting sick?" Samantha asked with concern.

"It's just a cough. No need to worry." Daphnes told her. "Will you be staying in Nohr?"

"For the time being, yes." She said. "And this is Genny. The young girl I was telling you about." Samantha held up the young girl.

"Hi!" Genny said with excitement.

"Hello little one." Daphnes said cheerfully. "Samantha, I will arrange to have your brothers call you tomorrow. For now, I…" He began coughing again.

""Grandpa, please get some rest. That cough doesn't sound like it's just a cough."

"If it will help you rest at night, I will go see the doctor first thing tomorrow." Daphnes vowed.

"Thank you, grandpa. Goodnight. I…I love you. I love you so much. Please let Lilly know I love and miss her too." She smiled and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I love you too, Samantha. I will pass on your message. Goodnight." He held up his hand and smiled before the call disconnected.

"Ready to go?" Elise asked.

"One second. I…There's one more person I want to call." Samantha began dialing another number and it began ringing again. Finally, someone picked it up and sighed. It was a man with tan skin wearing a white hat and green sunglasses. He also had on a white coat and no shirt underneath.

"For the last time, I'm not interested in-" The man looked up and stopped talking as he saw it wasn't a regular telemarketer on the phone. "Oh. Hello." He said calmly while continuing to write stuff down. "What can I help you with?"

"Sorry. I think I dialed the wrong number." She quickly hung up and dialed the number again. It rang and once again, the same man answered the call.

"Hello again." The man said and Samantha immediately felt embarrassed that she called the same person twice. "Who are you trying to reach?" The man asked, still writing stuff down at his desk.

"I…this was the number my sister gave me if I ever wanted to call her."

"Who's your sister? Lilly?" He looked up and asked.

"No. Her name is Virginia."

"Virginia hasn't worked here in three years." Samantha couldn't believe what the man had said.

"Three years? But-"

"She was here a few days ago to pick up some files, but she found a different passion in helping injured Pokémon. They call her the Pokémon center on foot." He laughed. Samantha felt heartbroken that she had no idea. The man looked at her and could see her saddened expression. "I have her number if you want to call her." Samantha's eyes lit up.

"Please." She looked around and found a pen and paper. She wrote down the number that this man gave to her.

"Thank you, but…may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Professor Kukui. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but as you can see, I've got a lot of paperwork. Tell Virginia we miss her." He waved goodbye and Samantha hung up the phone. She dialed the new number and it began ringing. A woman close to her age answered the phone. She had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a white top and what looked like white sweatpants.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Um…is…is there a woman named Virginia staying here?" Samantha asked nervously.

"Sure! One second." The woman ran away from the phone and a few moments later, a young girl with brown hair and bright green eyes sat in front of the screen.

"Yes? How can I-" She froze as she stared at the screen. "S-S-Sam?" She asked with a barely audible voice.

"Ginny…" Samantha said as her eyes were watering. "I miss you…" The young brunette girl smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Sam…I…I miss you too."

"Is this your sister?" The other woman came and Virginia's face turned bright red.

"S-Serena…" Virginia said nervously while the girl giggled.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Virginia's girlfriend, Serena!" Her words sunk into Samantha as she looked at her younger sister.

"Girlfriend?" Samantha asked. Virginia just nodded without looking up.

"You're still the shy young girl I miss and love." Samantha smiled. "I'm happy you've found someone." Virginia smiled and looked up at her sister.

"Sam!" Genny pulled on her sleeve.

"Who is she?" Virginia asked before gasping. "Did you and Marcus have a child?!" She asked with excitement.

"No…it's…" Samantha sighed. "It's complicated. What's wrong, Genny?"

"I'm hungry." She said and Samantha's attention turned to Elise.

"Can you get Genny something to eat? I'll join you in a bit."

"Okie-dokie." Elise took the child and happily walked towards the mess hall.

"Have you been paying attention to the tournament?" Samantha asked.

"N-No." Virginia said like she had let her older sister down.

"Well…hey Serena…can you make sure Virginia doesn't faint."

"Uh…sure." Serena glanced at Virginia and then back at the screen.

"…mom is dead."

"WHAT?!" Virginia practically screamed. "How? When? What happened? I-I-I…" Virginia covered her face and started sobbing. Samantha's heart sank as she watched Virginia's heart breaking.

"There…There's more." Virginia sniffled and looked at her sister. "Marcus, Krystal, Lucina…they're all…" Samantha voice faded and Virginia just sat there in silence while Samantha wiped away her tears.

"There…There's so much I want to ask you and even more I want to tell." Samantha said quietly.

"Can…Can I ask you a question?" Virginia asked. "How did you get this number?"

"I called the number you left me. And Professor…Kukui, was it? I think that was it. He picked it up and gave me your new number." Virginia nodded her head.

"He's really fun." Virginia smiled. "I…I suppose you want to know about us." She turned to look at Serena and the girl smiled back at her girlfriend.

"I would love to hear how you met…but I want to hear about it in person. I swear…I'll make plans to visit you once I return Genny to her parents."

"And…where does she live? That girl. That's…um…" Virginia was trying to guess where the child was from.

"Kilvas." Samantha helped her sister. Virginia groaned and shook her head.

"See, that's why you're so great…and I'm not." Virginia pouted.

"Virginia, that's not true!" Samantha protested. "You're great at a lot of things. You have a bigger heart than anyone I know." Samantha told her younger sister. Samantha then noticed a tall looking fox trying to peer into the camera in the background.

"Who's that?" Samantha asked and the two girls turned their heads.

"Braixen!" Serena said in a disapproving tone.

"She-She wanted to see what we were doing." Virginia reasoned. Braixen came closer and looked at the camera. Instead of being upset, Serena giggled and smiled.

"Braixen, this is Virginia's sister."

"Braixen brai!" Braixen smiled and Samantha couldn't help but smile back.

"She's so pretty. How do you get her fur to glow like that?" Samantha asked with amazement.

"A lot of brushing and a whole lot of love." Serena smiled.

"Serena, Virginia! Dinner's ready!" A voice called for the two girls. Both Virginia and Serena looked towards where the voice came from and then back at the computer.

"Coming mom!" Serena called back. "I'll buy you some time. But don't keep us waiting." She kissed her girlfriend on the lips before running downstairs. Virginia looked back at the camera and felt her ears burning.

"It's serious." Samantha said with a smirk.

"I…yeah…I really, really, _really_ like her."

"Virginia…just say it." Samantha said and Virginia's smile grew a bit wider.

"I…I love her, Sam. I really love her." Virginia said with a smile. "We've been together for two and a half years, but I just feel happier with her around." Virginia said with delight.

"Virginia!" The voice called out. She turned to the voice and back at her sister.

"Sam, I've got to go. But…promise me you'll come visit. Please? We have so much to talk about." Virginia said.

"Sure, but…where _are_ you?" Samantha asked.

"Oh…um…I'm in the Kalos region."

"What town?" Samantha asked.

"Vaniville Town."

"Ok." Samantha wrote down the town name and the region where Virginia was staying. "I promise I'll visit soon. I'll find a way to go there."

"I'm holding you to that. I love you, Samantha." Virginia said while holding up the sign language symbol for love.

"Love you too, Ginny. I'll see you soon. I promise." Samantha held up a peace sign with one hand and Virginia disconnected the call.

' _I'll come visit you, Ginny. I promise'_ Samantha thought as she sat in the chair and looked at the blank screen. She stood up and looked around for anyone who could help her find where the others were.

"Hello?" She called out and the only person she saw was Flora.

"Lady Samantha, are you attending the sleepover?" Flora asked. "The others are in the family room, if you'd please follow me." She quietly led the princess.

"So who's older? You or Felicia?" Samantha asked.

"I am older by fourteen point five seconds." Flora said with pride. "As the older sister, I've tried my best in guiding my dear sister to try her best. Once again, I want to thank you for giving Felicia the opportunity to work for you."

"Actually, I was thinking of working for _her_ while I'm here." Flora stopped and turned to look at the princess with surprise.

" _You…_ want to serve _her."_ Flora asked again as Samantha nodded. Flora smiled and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked.

"I have _never_ met anyone quite as unique as you. You are remarkably special." Flora turned back and continued walking towards the group. A few of the girls were laughing and giggling while sitting next to the fireplace. Among those sitting there: Charlotte, Felicia, Elise, Corrin, Azura, Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura, Hana, Effie and Genny."

"Sam! So glad you could _finally_ join us." Camilla joked.

"Be nice." Elise pouted. "She was talking to her sister."

"Virginia? Oh it's been so long since I've seen her. How is she?" Corrin asked.

"She's well. She…" Samantha quietly giggled. "She has a girlfriend, now."

"She does?!" Charlotte squealed. "What's her name? How long have they been together? Where did they meet? Where was their first date?"

"Charlotte, slow down." Azura said with a little laugh. "Those are personal questions. You don't need to-"

"Serena, two and a half years and I don't know the rest of them." Samantha laughed. "I'm kind of excited to meet her. She's incredibly pretty and the way she goes on about her…Virginia has given Serena her heart. I'm so happy for her." Samantha said quietly.

"That's so wonderful." Felicia said before turning her head. "Flora…aren't…aren't you staying?"

"I must prepare for-"

"Flora, please stay with us." Corrin asked. "Don't make me beg. I'll do it if you don't."

"Please don't." Flora sighed and took a seat. "Very well. I shall stay for a few-"

"Nope." Corrin said. "I'm going to order you to change out of your work clothes and relax with us for the night."

"You…I don't understand." Flora said as her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Flora, you word harder than any of my servants and you deserve a break. Tell me, Samantha hasn't painted your toenails too has she?" Corrin asked with a cringe of anger.

"Corrin, let it go." Azura told her wife.

"I…I suppose I _am_ a little tired." Flora said as she bowed her head. "I'll return in a few moments."

"Everyone!" Elise said while holding up the little girl. "This is-woah!" Genny quickly squirmed out of the Nohrian princess's grip and flew towards Samantha. "Aw…" Elise said sadly.

"Sam." Genny said as she nuzzled against her shoulder. Samantha gently held the girl a little tighter and tickled the girl.

"Aw, what a cutie pie."A brunette smiled before Genny hid her face.

"Genny's not a fan of large crowds." Samantha told the group.

"Hana, d-do you have the s'mores?" Sakura asked. Hana grabbed a plate with a dozen s'mores and handed it to the princess.

"D-Do you want one?" She asked.

"After you." Hana told her friend.

"You can have one…you know. You don't need to wait for me." Sakura told the young woman.

"I don't mind." She said as she threw a s'more into her mouth.

"I'm famished." Effie said as she threw two s'mores in her mouth at the same time.

"You just ate!" Elise said loudly.

"That was just a snack." Effie said while she took a sip from her personal water canister.

"Are we watching a movie or something?" Camilla asked to change the subject. "How about one of my horror flicks?"

"N-No…I-I can't!" Sakura said as she began shaking with fear.

"Horror is off the table." Hana said. "What about a simple rom-com? Lady Sakura _loves_ a good rom-com."

"Ugh! No! Too boring." Hinoka said while shaking her head. "Something with a whole lot of action sounds great." As the rest of the girls debated what they should see, Samantha walked over to the movie case and looked at what they had. Genny reached out and managed to partially pull out one movie.

"Found one?" Samantha asked as she pulled it out. To her surprise, it was a movie about her mother.

"From Chump to Champ: The rise of Samus Aran." Samantha read as she glanced at the cover. There was a very young version of her mom on the left, and her mom if she were closer to her current age on the right.

"Found something?" Corrin asked.

"It's…just a dumb movie." She put it back and turned back.

"What was it?" Corrin asked again.

"Do you want to see it?" Camilla asked with a smile.

"No…I don't…it's not important." Samantha said while biting her bottom lip.

"If I can guess which one it is, we'll watch it…deal?" Camilla asked and Samantha nodded. Camilla got up and walked over to the young woman and examined the movies. Her finger grazed over the one she pulled out and Samantha quietly inhaled and held her breath. She moved her fingers away and Samantha quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"This one." Camilla pulled out the exact movie Samantha pulled out.

"How did you know?" She asked as Camilla chuckled.

"The look in your eyes…you were focused on this." Camilla looked at the title of the movie. "Have you not seen this one? I would've assumed your mother has this." Samantha nodded her head.

"It's one of my favorites." Samantha admitted.

"Well, that settles it." She took the movie back towards the group. "I have our movie!"

"What is it?" Corrin asked.

"From Chump to Champ: The rise of Samus Aran." Camilla started putting the movie in. "As our guest, it's only fair that she gets to choose." A mixed reaction from the group followed Camilla's comment, but they all agreed to watch it. It began playing with announcers speaking from past matches of her mother followed by a title card.

"What's this?" Genny asked.

"This is a movie about my mom." Samantha said with a smile. It started with Samantha's mother, Zelda sitting in a chair facing the camera.

' _Mom…'_ Samantha thought as she starting missing her mother again.

"A name that everyone knows…a name that competitors fear…Samus Aran is more than just a fighter. She's a friend to all, a hero to many, a loving mother, and a queen to a loyal nation. Her closest friends are her biggest rivals and we should delve into what makes Samus such a fierce competitor." It started out with Fox McCloud sitting down like he was doing an interview.

"What makes Samus such a threat? Isn't she just another pretty face?" Zelda asked the fighter.

"I think that's what people used to think. Before she had her reputation, Samus was just another pretty face; another girl with the unrealistic dreams of winning the tournament." Fox began. "But with the fire in her eyes, the passion in her heart, and the will to prove others wrong, Samus was capable of being a potential threat. I've never seen anyone fight with as much passion and aggression as she does." The camera changed to Link sitting in a different chair and he was giving his interview.

"She's the kind of competitor you hate to love and you love to hate. Her power is second to none and if you're fortunate enough to gain her respect, you're put in a very small group." He said.

"And now?" Zelda asked.

"Samus is the measuring stick. If you managed to beat her, chances are that you would end up winning that year." The camera faded back to Zelda sitting alone; facing the camera.

"A great fighter, and a great opponent…" Zelda began narrating. "Before we can get to what Samus is, we need to go back to what she used to be. Before the fame…before the respect…Samus Aran was once considered a failure, and a joke."

"I think that first match really helped me become the person I am today." Samus said as she sat in a different chair…hours past and everyone else, including Genny was fast asleep, Samantha was still up and eager to re-watch the history of her mother.

"I was on top of the world. A three time champion and nothing else could shake me. Winning was all I cared about…until this five foot ten fragile little woman who calls herself Zelda." Samus smiled and her cheeks turned a rosy red. "I'll say at first, I thought she was cute, but the idea that a big bad bounty hunter like myself could be seen with a fragile, innocent princess like her…I felt it could never work."

Hours past and Samantha hung on every word. Details she knew and others she forgot. Finally the movie was coming to the end and Zelda was sitting across from her wife with a pen in her mouth; ready to interview her wife and the star of the movie.

"You married some five foot ten drama queen." Zelda began.

"Uh huh." Samus smiled and nodded at the princess.

"A five time champion…"

"Right."

"Mother of four…"

"Yep."

"Future hall of famer."

"Oh come on…" Samus scoffed.

"Any regrets?" Zelda asked. Samus looked away and sighed.

"No-well…I mean, everyone always has regrets with their lives. You know…things they wish they could've done differently or better. But I think my biggest regret is something I can do nothing about." Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" Zelda asked.

"Those who saw my final match, it was against my daughter, Samantha." A few photos showed Samus squaring off against her daughter. "It's a bittersweet moment, because the competitor inside me wanted to retire on top. Winning one more championship and riding into the sunset as the greatest female fighter of all time…but at the same time, the mother inside me is proud that I guided my oldest child to her first championship. Any proud parent would be grateful for the chance to fight their child in a situation like that. But what keeps me up at night is wondering if Sam would last four or five minutes against me if I were still in my prime."

"You don't think she could beat you?" Zelda asked.

"Oh no. She wouldn't stand a chance." Samus shook her head without hesitation. "I wish there was some way I could turn back the clock…some way where I could see for myself. If I could fight her when I was younger, I have no doubt I'd win."

"You said that about me once." Zelda smirked.

"I trained you too." Samus folded her arms.

"Why must it _always_ be about you?" Zelda joked.

"This is _my_ movie!" Samus started laughing as Zelda joined in and the credits started to roll.

' _Mom…that was great!'_ Samantha beamed as she turned off the TV and made her way back to her pillow. She pulled the blanket over and snuggled up with the laguz child.


	9. Heading to Hoshido

**Chapter 9: Heading to Hoshido**

 **AN: Hey everyone. The reason it took me so long to publish this chapter is that I finished the chapter and I didn't like it. So I scrapped it and  
rewrote it. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning arrived and Samantha yawned and stretched before looking around. Everyone seemed to be fast asleep.

' _Ok,_ _this time_ _I'll make them something special.'_ Samantha thought as she grinned.

"Samantha!" Felicia declared loudly. "Good morni-mmpf!" Samantha quickly covered Felicia's mouth and placed a finger against her own lips. Felicia nodded and the two quietly walked away from the group.

"What are we doing?" Felicia whispered once they were clear of the group.

"I want to make them some breakfast." Samantha told her.

"For _all_ of them? But…But we have cooks who do that." Felicia said quietly.

"Please?" Samantha asked and Felicia shook her head.

"Breakfast has already been made." Samantha felt bad and a bit disappointed, but Felicia's face lit up. "But you _can_ serve them if you want…I mean, if you want to." Samantha's smile returned.

"Yes. What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Freshen up first. Then we'll get to work." Felicia led the princess to her room and she entered her room and freshened up with a shower and Samantha changed into her regular clothes. She neatly folded her clothes and set them on the edge of her bed. She then exited the room and Felicia smiled as she waited for the princess to exit.

"Ready?" She asked and Samantha nodded in response.

Great! Follow me!" She cheerfully said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Flora might be surprised to see you helping, but any help is greatly appreciated. Jakob might not be too happy…but he's never happy." Felicia giggled. Samantha was happy to see Felicia was in a good mood.

"What's on the agenda?" Samantha asked.

"First, you're going to serve coffee to the royal families and then to everyone else." Felicia told the princess as they arrived in front of the kitchen just as the doors opened and Jakob came out holding a tray. On the tray was a container of sugar cubes and napkins.

"Do try not to spill a drop." Jakob handed the tray to Felicia.

"Oh. Samantha is going to serve the coffee." Felicia gestured to the princess before heading into the kitchen and coming back out with a second tray of teacups and plates. Jakob handed the tray to the princess.

"I will not repeat myself." He handed the tray to her. Samantha took the tray and he walked back inside. Samantha huffed and quickly left to serve coffee. Sitting at one end of the table was Xander and Ryoma; both still debating from last night.

"Ryoma, do you have any other ideas? I'm telling you this _must_ be done."

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ there must be another option." Ryoma said. "We couldn't decide last night and then we put Samantha in an awkward position." Felicia set the table and set the teacups near the two kings. Samantha carefully poured coffee into one cup and then the other. Ryoma glanced over and his eyes grew in surprise to who was pouring the coffee.

"Samantha…may I ask what you are doing?" Ryoma asked and Xander glanced up. He was just as shocked to see Samantha working.

"Who put you up to this? I will see to it tha-"

"I insisted on helping out this morning." Samantha informed the two of them. Xander nodded and took three sugar cubes and a napkin. Samantha turned and carefully poured coffee into Ryoma's cup and he took a single sugar cube and a napkin.

"If I may…" Xander said as Ryoma set his cup down. "What other option is there?"

"I…I am not sure." Ryoma began as he sighed. "I just…I am not sure if I can kill my allies…" He closed his eyes while Samantha left to serve the other members of Hoshido and Nohr. She walked back towards the group and a few women were starting to wake up. Among those waking up were: Hinoka, Charlotte, Camilla, Azura, and Corrin.

"Good morning, Samantha." Azura smiled and stretched her arms.

"Coffee?" Samantha asked and set the tray down and poured coffee into a few cups for the royal members. Charlotte and Corrin took the first cup without any words. She added a bit of cream and a single sugar cube before taking a sip. Charlotte gave a contented sigh before rubbing one eye with her free hand. Corrin took a few cubes of sugar and poured a bit of milk into her coffee.

"Mmmmm…I hate mornings…" Charlotte lightly grumbled.

"It's not too bad, Charlotte." Corrin mumbled as she took another sip from her coffee. Samantha offered a cup to Azura and Hinoka, but the two politely refused.

"Camilla will probably want one, but she'll most likely get her own cup." Hinoka told the princess. "She's kind of a heavy sleeper." Samantha glanced over at Elise who had a teddy bear in her arms and quietly curled up in a ball. "Sakura and Elise don't drink coffee either."

"Ok…is there anyone else that-"

"You know, I think Nyx might want some. She should be in the dining hall with Lady Kagero." Hinoka told the princess. Samantha smiled and quickly made her way to the dining hall with Felicia following behind.

"How're you doing?" Samantha asked the maid. Felicia smiled and nodded as the two made their way towards the dining hall and sitting in some chairs facing the window were indeed Nyx and Kagero. Including the two women was another woman and two other men: Obero, Azama and Subaki; the wife of Takumi and the husbands of Sakura and Hinoka. Five cups were set out and the five of them glanced over at the cups. Samantha poured coffee in all five and presented them to each person. Nyx and Kagero nodded to show their appreciation towards the two women. Nyx added two cubes of sugar and a splash of cream into her cup. Kagero didn't add anything to her coffee. Obero added five cubes of sugar and a large amount of creamer to her cup. Subaki added just cream to his coffee and Azama added only sugar to his.

"If it were you, Lady Kagero…what would you do?" Nyx asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I…I will do whatever it is that my liege asks of me." Kagero said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Kagero… _surely_ you must have an opinion." Nyx said quietly.

"That's the problem. We are spouses of the Hoshidan royal family. But before that, we are the retainers to the Hoshidan royal family. To disagree with them…" Kagero looked at her coffee and sighed. "…I would rather accept death than disagree with my liege."

"And you _all_ feel that way?" Nyx asked. The other three nodded in agreement.

"I'd feel awful if I were to upset Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka." Subaki told the Nohrian princess.

"I would never see the light again if I were to cause my dear Takumi to frown." Obero said sadly. Samantha stood in silence and though she wanted to say something, she had nothing to add to the conversation.

"Samantha…may I ask why you're still here?" Nyx asked and that caused Samantha to blush red.

"I…I want to help…but-but I don't know…know what I can do to help you." Samantha asked.

"You have a good heart." Kagero smiled at the young woman. Samantha started walking away before she had a new thought.

"Hey…Kagero…can-can I ask you a question."

"It appears you already have." She took another sip from her coffee and the others lightly laughed.

"Oh come on, Kagero. Help the kid out." Obero said.

"She _did_ pour us coffee." Azama pointed out.

"Relax, Azama. I am merely joking." Kagero said. "What is your question?"

"You…You know everything about ninjas, right?"

"I do. Mizuho scouts, Kilvas assassins, messengers from Phoenicis…" Kagero listed, but Samantha went on with her question.

"My question is regarding Clan Sheikah."

"Ah yes…Clan Sheikah. The most deadly and most well respected clan in all the lands." Kagero smiled. "I've studied them well."

"I've met someone who has claimed she is the last living member of-"

"WHAT?!" Kagero asked with a booming voice. Her coffee fell to the floor and shattered. "One is _still_ alive?!" Kagero looked down and saw the mess she had created. "I…I'm sorry." She knelt down and began picking up the pieces.

"I can pick them up, your grace." Felicia left to pick up a dustpan and a small broom. Kagero placed all the pieces she _did_ pick up and set them on the table.

"Kagero…" Subaki began. "I've never seen you so anxious."

"Yeah, it's like…are you ok?" Obero asked with a concerned expression.

"To find out that one member…a member of the greatest clan that ever existed…it's…it's unreal. I-I can't…" Kagero sat quietly and shook her head. "Her name. What is her name?"

"Sheik." Samantha told her.

"Now Kagero, let's think this through." Azama began. "This…Sheik woman…what do we know of her?" Azama asked.

"I…nothing. There's no stories, no history. Perhaps I've overlooked the name. If Samantha says she's met her. Then perhaps-"

"It might be a stretch." Subaki said. Samantha felt hurt by what Subaki was suggesting.

"Sheik _is_ real! She's a member of Clan Sheikah!" Samantha blurted.

"I'm not doubting her existence, I'm merely suggesting that this individual could be pretending to be-"

"She. Is. Real." Samantha said slowly through her teeth as both Subaki and Samantha looked at Kagero for an answer. The woman fell silent like she was looking for an answer.

"It… _is_ possible that her existence could have gotten lost with time." Kagero said quietly. Samantha shook her head and walked away with frustration. Azama began walking towards the door to try and calm the princess down. "Stop." Kagero told the man.

"But Lady Kagero-"

"She just…needs a little time." Kagero sighed in disappointment. "For what it is worth, I believe her."

"With no evidence?!" Orbero asked.

"It wasn't that long ago that none of _us_ believed Corrin." Kagero reminded everyone; the entire room fell quiet. Samantha began walking towards the stables.

' _Just go into town and cool down.'_ Samantha thought as she returned to her room to collect her wallet and then took a horse from the stable. _'Get something for Genny, too.'_ Samantha smiled as she climbed onto the horse.

"You know, you're not supposed to leave." A man said while standing at the exit. Samantha ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh come on, Siegbert. I just want to head into town and-"

"Father will be upset if I let you go."

"I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone. Just…I don't know, cover me for a little bit. Please?" Siegbert thought for a moment before nodding.

"Get something small and return _immediately!_ " Siegbert said sternly. "I do _not_ want to suffer the wrath of father if he finds out you have left the castle." He stepped aside and Samantha rode into town. Once she arrived, it was busy like any other town. Samantha glanced at each of the stores and browsed at what they had.

' _Maybe a comb? Ooh! No! What about a bracelet? Or a necklace?'_ Samantha then came across a doll that looked almost identical to Genny. Though the doll didn't have wings, it did have black hair, clothes made of a potato sack, two black buttons for eyes, and a warm smile.

"How much?" She asked.

"Four gold." The man said. Samantha handed the man four gold coins and took the doll.

' _Perfect.'_ Samantha tightly hugged the doll and began walking back to her horse. Before she could get back on, she saw a young man running into a back alley with three older boys chasing after him. Curiosity got the better of Samantha and she tucked the doll in her pocket and followed the kids down the alley. She found the three older kids had finally cornered the young boy.

"C'mon Willie…give us your lunch money." One boy sneered.

"N-No! I…I need it!" The smaller child protested, but the older kids pushed him to the ground. The young boy rubbed his face and whimpered.

"You gonna cry, Willie?" Another boy laughed. "What, you gonna cry for your mommy?"

"If only _someone_ would help me…" The third boy mockingly said in a dramatic tone.

"Let him go." Samantha warned as the boys turned around.

"Who are you?" One boy asked.

"I am Samantha. Firstborn of Hyrule. And I'm _advising_ you to leave him alone."

"Or what?" The second boy asked as he cracked his knuckles. Samantha cracked her neck and waited for them to make the first move. Before any of them could move the young boy managed to sneak away from the three bullies and run towards Samantha. The guys called out for him to wait, but he instead hid behind Samantha.

"Hold this." Samantha handed the doll to the young boy. He held the doll tightly to ensure he wouldn't lose it. Samantha, now feeling more comfortable and confident, took a stance and was ready to fight. One boy ran towards her and she pushed him to the ground. The other two charged her and she ducked as one boy took a swing at her. She leaned back as the other boy took his first swing at her and he missed as well. Samantha punched one in the gut and kicked the other in the chest. The first guy got up and charged her once again. He threw a flurry of punches which Samantha blocked all of them before hitting him in the neck. He sputtered and coughed while the other two charged. Samantha picked up the first boy by the back of his shirt and threw him at the other two knocking them over.

What…What the hell?" The one guy said.

"How? How can you-"

"Leave him alone." Samantha warned again. The third boy didn't get the message and he charged her once more. Samantha punched him hard in the face; knocking him unconscious.

"You said you're from Hyrule?" The first boy said as he grabbed his knocked out friend.

"I am." Samantha said as she glared at the trio.

"Shit man, we gotta get outta here. We'll get you next time, Willie." The other boy said as he helped his friend and they left quickly. Samantha walked back towards the young boy who was hiding behind the doll.

"Hey there…" Samantha said quietly as she knelt down in front of the young boy. He peaked at her with his hand and knees shaking.

"A-A-Are you…do you…want…m-my lunch money?"

"No. I just don't like bullies." Samantha smiled. "I'll take my doll back though." The boy quickly handed Samantha her doll and looked at her with big, bright eyes.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt me…" The boy begged.

"It's…Willie, right?" The boy nodded. "I won't hurt you…where were you heading?"

"Home." Willie told her. "It's…It's just over there." He pointed to the end of the alley. There was a road with a single light in front of a house.

"Get home safely. Don't talk to anyone and be careful." Samantha instructed the young man.

"Thank you!" He said happily and he quickly ran home. Samantha smiled and returned to her horse. She rode back to the castle and returned the horse to the stable. She quickly walked back into the castle and began looking around for Genny. Eventually she saw Genny sitting at a table with Azura.

"I'm glad you're back." Siegbert told her. "Did anything bad happen?"

"Of course not. I got Genny a gift and that's it." She pulled out the doll and Siegbert show a small smile.

"I'm sure she'll love it." He nodded.

"Siegbert!" Xander called out. Siegbert turned towards the sound of his father's voice and then back at Samantha.

"Go on…I'll be fine." Samantha smiled. Siegbert left Samantha alone and she walked towards Genny and Azura. Genny looked up and waved.

"Hi, Sam!" She waved and tried to cover her picture. "Don't look!" She said.

"Where did you run off to?" Azura asked.

"I went to get Genny a surprise."

"A surprise?" Genny asked.

"I don't know…do you _reeeallly_ want it?"

"Yes! Yes! Please? Please? Pleeeeease?" Genny begged.

"Oh…alright. But you must close your eyes." Genny nodded and covered her eyes. She tried peaking through her hands and Samantha covered both her eyes with one hand.

"Hey!" Genny protested, but followed that with giggling. Samantha pulled the doll from behind her back and held it in front of her.

"Ta-da." Samantha removed her hand and Genny uncovered her eyes. "See? It's a doll. And it looks just like you." Genny held the doll with no expression. "Do…Do you like it?" Samantha asked, hoping for some kind of reaction. Genny smiled and hugged the doll.

"I love it!" Genny squealed with joy.

"It's beautiful." Azura said. "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it when I was in town. I just _knew_ I had to get it."

"You're so thoughtful." Azura smiled as Samantha yawned.

"I…" She yawned again. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Samantha shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Go get some sleep. I can watch over Genny."

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour or so." Samantha turned and hugged Genny before she left. Genny continued playing with her brand new doll. Azura picked up the little girl and started walking down the hallway.

"She's pretty." Genny said while pretending that her doll was dancing in her arms.

"She _is_ pretty. Just like you." Azura smiled and coming around the corner was Corrin.

"Hey you." Corrin kissed Azura's cheek and she smiled. "How's it going out here?"

"We're doing fine. Samantha is taking a nap. Did you want to switch?" Azura asked.

"No, I just needed to stretch my legs. I think they're wrapping up anyway." Corrin knelt down. "That's a cute doll."

""Samantha got it for her."

"Do you want to stay tonight? Or do you want to go back to Hoshido?" Corrin asked her wife.

"I'm sure Shigure and Hana are missing us. I know I miss them." Azura smiled. Corrin pressed her lips against Azura's and walked back towards the main hall where both families were still discussing on what action to take.

"…look, in any case, we can continue discussions tomorrow. It's apparent that we aren't getting anywhere today." Xander sighed. "Will you and your family be staying, Ryoma?"

"I think we'll head back home." Ryoma stood up. "Hinoka, can you-"

"On it." She quickly left to find her retainers and have them ready to leave.

"Corrin, will you and Azura be staying in Nohr?"

"Azura wishes to see Shigure and Hana again. I think we'll head back to Hoshido tonight." As Corrin finished her sentence, Hinoka came back with a troubled look on her face.

"Hinoka, is something wrong?" Camilla asked.

"We're ready to go, but …there's…" Hinoka cleared her throat. "There's a problem."

"What's the problem?" Leo asked.

"Those…purple things are closing in." Hinoka informed the Nohrian royal family.

"How close?" Xander asked.

"They are within…I don't know. A hundred? Two hundred yards from the castle." Hinoka told him. "You know, we could stay if you-"

"We'll be fine. Peri!" Xander called out. Peri quickly ran into the room and saluted her king.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Get everyone ready. We're going to fight." Xander said as he rose.

"But you can't kill them." Hinoka reminded him.

"My kingdom. My rules. I'll accept any punishment Ryoma wishes to serve me with, but I will protect my people by any means necessary." Xander told her. "Peri, go." The woman nodded and ran out of the room to gather the troops. "Corrin, go find Azura and ask Samantha if she's willing to fighting on behalf of Nohr."

"Of course." Corrin ran out of the room to find Azura.

"Azura, we've got trouble." Corrin told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Those purple people things…they're on the horizon. I'll get Sam and-"

"No. Get ready. I'll go ask Samantha if she wants to fight." Azura said before glancing down at Genny. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Corrin asked as Sakura and Elise rushed towards Corrin and Azura.

"Corrin! We've got to go!" Sakura said as she tugged Corrin's arm.

"Let's go, let's go, let's goooooo!" Elise said while jumping up and down.

"What about her?" Azura asked. "We can't just leave her."

"Oh yeah…um…" Elise began thinking of a solution.

"I think Genny should go with us." Sakura said to Elise. "I don't want Genny to be around if things…if things go bad."

"Yeah! Great idea!" Elise said to the Hoshidan princess before kneeling down in front of the young girl. "Genny, do you wanna go on a little trip?"

"Where's Sam?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Sam…is…" Elise said trying to look for a plausible excuse for the child.

"Sam is…getting you another surprise." Azura said as she knelt down in front of the child.

" _Another_ surprise for me?" Genny asked before clapping her hands with excitement.

"But it's a surprise. So Sam needs to be alone now, ok? Why don't you go to Hoshido? I'll make sure Sam brings your surprise later, ok?"

"Ok!" Genny smiled and Sakura held the little girl as Sakura, Elise, and Genny returned to the main room.

"Stay with them, I'll go get Samantha." Azura said and the two split up. Azura returned to Samantha's room and standing outside her room was a single guard.

"Who…Who are-"

"I was sent by Lord Xander." The man said with a deep voice. He sounded familiar, but Azura couldn't put her finger on it.

"I…O…Ok…I guess…" Azura said. "Is Samantha in there?"

"She is, but she has recently fallen ill." The guard told her.

"I see. I'll return with some medicine soon."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that." The guard nodded. Azura turned to leave and return to the rest of the group.

"Here." Corrin held out an iron lance for Azura to wield. She grabbed the lance and began getting ready. "Where's Samantha?"

"She is sick." Azura told her.

"What a shame. She's going to miss a great ass kicking." Corrin swung her sword and smirked.

"I suppose." Azura sighed before Xander walked up to the group.

"Ready, ladies?" Xander asked and both women nodded before following him out towards the front door. Everyone who had previously fought for Nohr in their last big war were in armor and ready for a fight.

"Atten-tion! King Xander has arrived!" Peri declared and stepped to the side and both Corrin and Azura took their place in line with the others.

"Brothers and sisters…" Xander began. "What I'm about to ask…is a bit much."

"You can't expect us to kill our allies." Camilla said with concern. Xander sighed and quickly made a decision.

"Only kill those you don't recognize. If you _do_ recognize them…just defend yourselves. Only kill them if it's the last resort." He sighed and Camilla smiled to show her approval. Everyone else cheered and marched out to meet the enemy outside. It was a small group marching towards the castle.

"Looks like…fifty? A hundred?" Leo said as he watched them march ahead.

"It could be a thousand for all I care." Keaton said with his tail wagging. "I'm ready for a fight!"

"All troops! Charge!" Xander declared and the Nohrian army charged with fire in their eyes and passion in their hearts. They met their enemies and quickly began defending their homeland. One after another, the enemy went down one after another; not a single ally among them.

"This is too easy!" Nina said as she pulled three arrows, lined up the shots and took down three separate enemies.

"Yeah…" Ignatius said quietly as he stabbed one and then swung his lance at another. "Something doesn't feel right…" Nyx took down two more with a spell as Charlotte swung her axe and killed one while defending Elise.

"If these things were capable…of destroying Ylisstol…how are we…" Charlotte groaned as she blocked an attack and took down another one.

"How can we cut them down so easily?" Baruka asked while she flew down on her dragon and killed a dozen as her dragon landed and two more while swinging her axe. The fighting continued and Xander delivered the last blow to the last enemy.

"Where is Samantha?" Xander asked.

"The guard told me she's sick." Azura said while catching her breath. Xander paused and slowly turned to face Azura.

"What guard?" He asked.

"The one you sent to her room." Azura said with less confidence than before.

"Azura, I didn't send anyone…" He stopped mid-sentence and he saw the color drain from her face. "Goddamn it…" He threw his sword down and yelled in anger. "Camilla, take Elise and get the escort ready to leave. Arthur, Effie, Beruka…go with them."

"We're supposed to wait-" Elise began.

"There's no time!" Xander yelled. "The rest of you, with me." Xander grabbed his sword and sprinted back towards the castle. The first two back were Azura and Xander.

"Which way? Which room?!" Xander asked and Aura quickly ran towards the room. The guards were no longer there and when Azura opened the door, Samantha was nowhere to be seen.

"No…oh no….this…this can't be happening." Azura said in disbelief and fear. Leo, Corrin, and Jakob were the next to arrive.

"Where is she?" Jakob asked.

"She's gone…and it's all my fault." Azura hung her head in shame.

"Now, now Azura. Let's think this through." Leo began to reassure her, but Elise finally caught up with the group.

"Elise? I gave you explicit orders to-"

"He's outside." Elise said while shaking.

"Who's outside?" Xander asked.

"Um…I…I don't remember his name…big, mean…Zelda hates him. Like _really_ hates him."

"Someone Zelda hates?" Corrin asked. "I can't think of anyone who Zelda would-"

"There's Gannon, but I don't-" He paused as Xander and Leo looked at each other and realized who took her. The group ran outside and standing alone was indeed Gannondorf.

"Gannon!" Xander called out. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing yet. But that changes if my demands are not met."

"I'll kill you where you stand." Xander said with his fists clenched.

"You can try." He smirked. "But then poor Samantha will be left hanging." He chuckled.

"What are you-" Elise asked with a firm, yet scared tone.

"He's planning on hanging her." Leo declared.

"Smart boy." Gannon nodded his head.

"All of Nohr will not stop until you are dead." Corrin called out.

"You know, Zelda has made the same threats…and yet, here I stand."

"What do you want?" Xander asked.

"Nohr." Gannondorf said casually.

"Out of the question." Xander said sternly.

"Well, how about this?" Gannondorf snapped his fingers and a much larger army came over the horizon.

"Holy…" Corrin said as her jaw dropped.

"That's…that's a lot of bad guys." Charlotte said quietly.

"Of course, I'm not unreasonable." Gannondorf said with a smirk. "You have until the sun sets to surrender. If you choose to stay, Samantha will swing and I will overrun this country anyway."

"You can try, but we'll stop you!" Azura said before looking at the others. "Did…did that sound brave? I was going for brave."

"I'll see you at sundown…or not. I'll wait for your answer." Gannondorf walked away and Nyx took a step, but Leo stopped her.

"Don't." Leo warned. "He's given us everything we need. We only have a couple hours."

"So, what are we supposed to do until then?" Charlotte asked.

"The logical decision is to wait. We could recharge with some food, keep our weapons and armor close by, and Leo will figure something out." Nyx said quietly. Azura knelt down to the ground; her head in her hands, quietly sobbing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She shook her head and tried to fight back tears and failing.

"Lady Azura…you are not to blame." Jakob knelt next to the blue haired woman. "You just…messed everything up."

"Jakob!" Corrin slapped the back of his head and knelt down on the other side of Azura. "Sweetie, this…you didn't know. Any one of us could've made the same assumption. It's not your fault."

"Samus is going to kill-"

"Me." Xander said. "Samus is going to kill me."

"But-"

"Azura, I will not let you carry this burden. I will speak to her…maybe she will listen to me. We…have a history."

"Zelda, right? She was…your wife? Was that it?" Charlotte recalled.

"Girlfriend." Xander corrected with a smile. "Rhajat caused us a lot of trouble…" He sighed. "In any case, I think our best bet is to return to the castle and plan." The group walked back inside and sat down at the dining table.

"Lunch will be ready in a minute." Percy said as Jakob, Felicia, and Flora stepped towards him.

"Thank you, Percy, but I believe _I_ shall take it from here."Jakob said sternly as he, Felicity, and Flora all entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm still the cook!" Percy said and followed them into the kitchen. The group began lightly laughing and chuckling at Percy's protest and despite his superhero appearance, Percy was actually a good cook. Corrin glanced towards the door and Azura quietly walked away from the group.

"Corrin? What are you looking at?" Camilla asked.

"It's Azura. I…hang on a second." She stood up and followed Azura outside the dining hall.

"Azura?" She asked and she sat on the steps with her eyes closed and her hands on her head.

"Leave me alone." She said quietly.

"If this is about what happened-"

"You wouldn't have made that mistake! Camilla wouldn't have made that mistake! Xander wouldn't have made that mistake! I did!" She blurted out. "Samantha is gone…Gannondorf took Samantha. If it were Hana…or Shigure…who would _you_ blame? Be honest." The two women sat in silence for a few moments.

"W-Well…" Corrin stammered.

"This is not your fault, Azura." Xander said as he took a seat next to her.

"Xander…" Corrin began.

"I saw you leave. Please tell me, you're not blaming yourself for all this." He insisted.

"I…I just…this…all of this…" Azura sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "If she dies…"

"She won't." Xander told her.

"But-"

"Azura…" Xander knelt down in front of her. "We'll save her. I give you my word." Xander smiled as Azura rubbed her eyes once more and gave him a smile back. "For now, let's get something to eat and wait. Leo will come up with something. He always does. Until then, worrying won't help anything. Come…let's get some food." Xander helped her up and the three of them made their way back to the dining hall.

"Did they take Genny as well?" Xander asked before they entered.

"No." Azura sniffed again. "She went with Sakura to Hoshido." Xander sighed with relief. Everyone had taken a seat waiting for Percy to finish cooking a meal for everyone. Jakob, Flora, and Felicia began serving each person a small bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. The three sat down and were immediately served by each of the servants.

"Lord Xander…um…" Peri rubbed the back of her neck and didn't look the king in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"Well…um…"

"Peri, you can tell me anything." Xander reassured the woman.

"It's…Lord Geoffrey."

"What about him?"

"He's…here."

"Here?" Charlotte asked. "No, he's dead."

"That's what I mean. One of those purple things out there…Benny says that Lord Geoffrey is standing with them." Silence filled the room.

"Geoffrey? As in Lady Elincia's _husband?_ " Niles asked and the group murmured to one another before Xander slammed his hand on the table.

"If Geoffrey is one of them, I will deal with him myself. Our mission remains the same, but we'll need to act quickly."

"Our priority is the kingdom of Nohr." Flora told the group.

"No! Samantha is in danger." Felicia protested.

"She is not our concern at the moment." Flora took another sip of her soup and Felicia slapped her sister's cheek.

"Felicia!" Flora scolded her sister and slapped her back.

"Ow!" Felicia placed a hand on her cheek and the two sisters got into a slapping fight.

"ENOUGH!" Xander yelled and both girls stopped fighting. Felicia slapped her sister one last time and Flora glared at her younger sister. "Leo, tell me you've got something."

"I'm thinking!" Leo yelled at his brother. Leo sat in silence and it was like everyone could see the gears turning in his head. "Ok. Here's what I'm thinking…" Leo said before explaining the plan in great detail to everyone at the table.

"What do you think?" Leo asked after he finished.

"It sounds risky." Camilla shook her head.

"It's our best shot." Niles said with a smile. "I like it."

"There's no way it will work…" Azura said with a bit of shame.

"It's our best shot. I trust Leo to make the call." Benny said casually. After they finished eating, they moved out to rescue the princess and then deal with the oncoming forces after ensuring the safety of the Hylian princess. They found where Samantha was and they went forward with the plan Leo came up with. Niles and Nina quietly crept up a tree that was twenty yards out from where Samantha was standing. She had some kind of black bag over her head, and her hands and feet were tied together. Geoffrey slipped a noose around Samantha's neck and pulled the bag off her. She had a blindfold over her eyes and was still unaware of her location.

"Xander!" Gannondorf called out. "Your time is up! Surrender or watch her swing! I care not what you choose, but I suggest you decide quickly."

"Bastard." Nina said through gritted teeth. "One shot is all I'll-" She started aiming her bow at the man, but her father put a hand on her bow.

"Nina, stop." He said in a hushed, but serious tone. "Take a shot and we'll lose her forever." Nina slightly gasped and took aim at the rope.

"What do you think, Xander? Should this bastard child live?" He asked with a hearty laugh.

"Poor girl…" Niles shook his head. "Damn him." He cursed under his breath. "Nina, you remember the plan?" Niles asked.

"Oh yeah…I…um…" Nina looked uneasy for a moment.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"No." Nina admitted as her cheeks turned rosy pink.

"Xander and Leo are going to go along with Gannon's request. When he's ready, Xander will rub the back of his neck. You will aim for the rope and cut Samantha down. Peri will ride in and take Samantha to the corrals where Corrin, Azura, Elise, Jakob, Felicia, and Flora are waiting. They'll ride to Nohr while the rest of us fend them off."

"What if…what if we can't? What if something goes wrong or we fail or-"

"Nina…" Niles said with a smile. "We won't fail. Lord Leo's plan is sound." Nina hesitated.

"But…what…"

"What's the matter?"

""Dad, I'm scared." Nina looked down in shame. Niles tipped her head up.

"Nina, you're the best straight shot this side of Nohr. Even better than that spoiled brat, Takumi but you didn't hear that from me." He winked and his daughter smiled. "There's that pretty smile." Nina's smile quickly faded and as she lined up the shot, her hand started shaking.

"Now what's wrong?" Niles asked.

""What if…What if I miss? What if I hit her? Dad, I don't know if-"

"Give me the arrow." Shamefully, Nina handed the arrow to her father. "Nina…" He began as she looked at him while he aimed. "I still love you. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Keep a lookout. Tell me when you see the cue." Nina kept a close eye while Niles quickly lined up the shot. During the discussion, she noticed Xander's right hand move towards his neck and she knew that had to be the sign.

"Go." She quietly said as Niles inhaled and held his breath before letting the arrow fly. Gannondorf finally pushed Samantha off the rock and for a split second, she swung while struggling to breathe.

"No!" Charlotte screamed as Gannondorf turned to see Charlotte on a horse with Peri quickly riding towards them. The arrow cut the rope and Samantha hit the ground hard.

"All units! Destroy the city! Burn this country down!" He called out and a full army of purple monsters came over the horizon.

"This…is a problem." Xander said as he stared in disbelief.

"Oh…shit." Niles said with his jaw dropping. Nina then looked and saw the army that marched towards them.

"No way…" Nina said quietly.

"Peri, get Sam out of here."

"But-"

"NOW!" Charlotte yelled and ran towards her husband to fend off the oncoming army. Peri quickly made her way to Samantha before placing her on the back of the horse laying down.

"Peri? What's going on?" Samantha asked as she began riding.

"There's no time to explain, but the short version is that we have a bit of a problem."

"Let me see!"

"Kinda busy over here."

"Peri, I order you to-"

"It's a damn shame I don't give a fuck what you want." Peri continued riding. "I have my orders and I'm following them. We're almost there so, with all due respect, please…shut the fuck up and let me do my job." Samantha didn't say a word for the remainder of the ride. She eventually felt the horse slow down and heard Peri get off the horse.

"Peri, what's going on? Why are you-"

"Get her out of here." Peri said and she carefully picked Samantha up and stood her up.

"But what-"

"Corrin, I _really_ can't explain right now." She pulled off the hood and carefully removed the blindfold; the light was immediately blinding, but after a few seconds, her vision came back to her.

"I demand and explanation!" Corrin said. "Where's Xander? Where's Leo? What's going on? Why-"

"Ugh, _fine!_ " Peri complained. "There's a fucking army coming over the hills. I…I don't think we can hold them back, and I'm afraid we might lose."

"Lose?!" Azura asked. "We can't lose Nohr! I'll call Ryoma and-"

"He'll be too late. Look, get her out of here. We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"We can fight!" Felicia said with determination. "Flora and I can assist with-"

"Your job is to keep Corrin safe. Jakob, keep everyone safe."

"I shall keep Lady Corrin safe. I make no guarentees about the others." He said with a posh tone.

"Don't fucking do this, butler." Peri warned as she got back on the horse. "All of them." She glared at him like she insisted that he do it or she'll kill him. Jakob gulped and nodded before she rode back.

"I wanna help." Elise said.

"Elise, please. We need to go." Flora told the young woman.

"But-"

"It would be foolish to stay. Samantha, can you still ride?" Flora asked. Samantha didn't respond, as she just worried about what was happening.

"An army…what have I done?" She whispered to herself.

"Samantha!" Flora said sternly.

"Huh?"

"Can you-"

"Forget it, Flora. Felicity, assist Elise onto her horse. Azura, grab one for yourself. Lady Corrin, I shall help you and Flora, select on for yourself. Samantha will ride with you towards Hoshido. Move!" Jakob said as he quickly ran to grab a horse for Corrin. Everyone scrambled to get ready while Samantha just stood there in shock and fear.

"Samantha!" Jakob yelled. "Unless you'd rather die, I suggest you find Flora." Jakob helped Corrin onto her horse and quickly found one for himself. Once everyone was on their horses, they left the corrals and saw that the majority of Nohr was either burning or fighting.

"Oh gods…" Azura said with disbelief.

"Azura! Let's go!" Corrin called out. Before Azura could snap the reins, a spark hit the ground in front of the horse and the horse bucked her off.

"Azura!" Corrin called out before noticing Gannondorf walking towards them.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a dark chuckle. All Samantha could do was watch in horror as Corrin took a stance like she was preparing to fight him.

"Corrin, no!" Samantha called out, but before either one of them could strike, a flash of light struck the ground between both of them. As they looked around to see where it had come from, Samantha also looked around and saw an army charging towards Nohr.

' _The one leading…are…are those green clothes? Who-'_

"Frederick! Faster!" The woman yelled and cast another spell.

"Frederick." Samantha quietly said. "That means it's Ylisstol." Samantha smiled.

"Chrom!" She called out and as Sumia flew towards the ground, she pulled the reigns just above the ground. Chrom hopped off and immediately charged Gannondorf.

"What?!" He asked in surprise and blocked the attack. Chrom continued the offensive attack while his older sister began casting spells to give separation from him and Azura. Azura quickly got up and retrieved the horse while the Ylissean army poured in and quickly rode into town to fight off the fending army and what a sight to behold. Thousands upon thousands of Ylissean soliders marched over the horizon while the royal family led the fight into Nohr with the mission to fend off the enemy.

"Samantha!" Corrin ran towards her and grabbed her wrist. "We're leaving! _Now!_ " Corrin said and before they returned to their horses.

"What about Chrom? Does he know where to find us?"

"If we aren't in Nohr, it's safe to assume we'd be in Hoshido." Azura said and snapped her reins again. They all left Nohr behind with Hoshido as their destination. Samantha's eyes started watering and she rubbed her eyes. As they approached the camp, they were halted by the brothers Saizo and Kaze.

"Corrin? What is the meaning of this? It's late." Kaze informed her.

"I know, but Nohr is under attack. We've received help from Ylisstol, but our mission was to ensure Samantha arrives safely." Corrin said and Kaze quickly left to inform Ryoma or Kagero while Saizo waited with them. Corrin led the group to the stable and put the horses inside. Just as she finished, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura ran outside to meet with Corrin.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked.

"I…I don't know. One minute we were fighting off a small army, the next…I screwed up. I _really_ screwed up…" Azura said while shamefully looking down at the ground; tears fell down her face while Sakura hugged her sister.

"You screwed up? What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"I left Samantha alone…with _Gannon_."

"Gannon?! He's in Nohr right now?" Hinoka exclaimed with shock and a hint of worry.

"Perhaps he was right…" Ryoma said. "Maybe we _should_ retaliate with force."

"Ryoma, you _can't_ be serious." Takumi protested.

"If Gannon has attacked Nohr, it's safe to assume his next plan is to attack Hoshido. Saizo!" He called out. The ninja seemed to appear out of nowhere and knelt down in front of Ryoma.

"You called?" He asked.

"Secure the perimeter. We're going to aid Nohr in their battle."

"Shall I retrieve Lady Kagero and Lady Obero?"

"No, let them be. They are attending to the child." Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakrua quickly left to gather their weapons. "Corrin, Azura…" He paused for a moment. "Stay here. I'd rather you stay within the castle."

"Thank you." Corrin smiled. "Azura, calm down, let's get a cup of tea and just breathe." She said as she led the blue haired woman to the family room. Ryoma turned back and Hinoka tossed his sword to her older brother. He caught it with one hand climbed on the horse.

"Samantha, wait!" Sakura said as she handed her a small box. It was a small black box with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled the ribbon and carefully undid the bow.

"We had to cover for you while you were in town and Azura said you were getting a gift for Genny s-s-so….I…" Sakura's voice faded while Samantha opened it and it was a small gold necklace with a light blue gem at the end.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Samantha gushed. "How much did it cost?"

"I don't want you to pay me back."

"But still…this…this is too much. I cannot accept this as a gift."

"But she'll love it. I looked for the most unique gift I could find. I'm sure she'll love it." Sakura smiled at the princess. Samantha hugged the princess and smiled from ear to ear.

"You're the best, Sakura. I'll find some way to repay you, I promise." Samantha told her.

"Sakura!" Ryoma called out.

"Coming!" She called back. "We'll catch up later, I promise that-"

"Medic!" A man's voice called out as a few more people rode into Hoshido. Peri quickly rode in with what looked like an unconscious Camilla leaning against her. On another horse was Xander's son Seigbert and Niles riding behind him.

"What happened?" Hinoka asked.

"CAMILLA!" Elise screamed and she rushed to her sister with eyes watering. "Hey, c'mon wake up. Please! Wake up! Camilla!" Elise continued trying to wake her sister up, but eventually, Seigbert had to hold her back.

"Aunt Elise, she needs a little space."

"No, get off me! Camilla!" Elise struggled to fight her nephew, while also fighting tears falling down her face.

"Later. Where's Azama? Or Sakura?" Peri asked as she hopped off the horse and, with the help of Niles, carefully removed Camilla from the back of the horse. Samantha watched with fear at what was unfolding.

"Xan…Xander…Leo…no…" Camilla quietly said while trying to struggle against Peri and Niles; unaware of her current surroundings.

"Lady Camilla, please! You're not fighting anymore. You're in Hoshido now. You're safe. Where the fuck is the goddamn medic?"

"I'm here." Sakura said quietly. "Let's bring her to a room. Ryoma-"

"We're leaving. Sakura, the kingdom is yours for now." Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi all took off towards Nohr and Sakura assisted Peri and Niles with bringing Camilla to a room. Samantha began wandering in the castle; looking for the small laguz child that she had been in charge of caring for. Finally, they heard a feint giggle and Samantha's head turned.

' _It's Genny.'_ She thought to herself as she walked towards the sound and every so often, she'd hear a child's attempt at a roar followed by a giggle. She finally made it to the family room where Obero was laying on the ground playing with blocks and every time Obero stacked two or three towers, Genny would knock them down.

"Oh no!" Obero said with fake worry in her voice. "A monster!"

"Raaaawwwwrrrr!" Genny yelled and then giggled as she sat down.

"Another town destroyed by _the monster!_ " She tickled Genny and she giggled even louder. Obero looked up and smiled. "Hey Genny, look who's here."

"Sam!" Genny flapped her wings and clapped her hands.

"Hey there, Genny. Oof…you're heavy. Have you gotten taller since I last saw you?" Samantha asked as she began acting like Genny weighed much more than she actually did. Genny laughed and nodded her head.

"How is Nohr doing?" Obero asked. Samantha's smile quickly faded and she bit her bottom lip.

"What…What if you had to, I don't know, come up with a worst case scenario? What would that look like?"

"Well…if we're talking a hypothetical situation…I would say that the entire Nohrian family is dead, the country's in shambles, and it's burning to the ground…" Obero chuckled. "But that's not the case, right?" Samantha was looking at the ground. "Sam…that's not the case…tell me that's not the case." Obero's expression was serious and Genny stared at Samantha and then Obero.

"Uh oh…" Genny said quietly.

"Two…Two out of three isn't bad…" Samantha said as look at the ground and there was silence.

"They're…all of them?" Obero's voice quietly cracked and her eyes grew big and a few tears ran down her face.

I don't know. Elise is…emotionally hurt…Camilla looks like she's… _really_ hurt…and Leo and Xander…I'm not sure. The…The country's kind of…wrecked. The Ylissean army is currently fighting them off with the help of Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi…but…" Samantha closed her eyes and started crying. "I'm…I…it's my fault. I can't…everywhere I go…" Genny flapped her wings and moved closer to Samantha.

"Don't cry, Sam…" Genny hugged the woman. "It's ok…a smile is good for you." Genny said.

"And I'm getting advice from a child on how to act like an adult." Samantha sniffed and took a few quick breaths. "I can't do this anymore."

"You're not the only one, you know! Do you even know about what's going on in Tellius?" Obero asked while rubbing one eye.

"N-N-No…" Samantha used her free hand and wiped her nose. Genny began flapping her wings and flying around the room.

"Daein and Crimea were attacked. Micaiah and Sothe have gone underground. Elincia abandoned her home with her son, Lucia, Bastian, and their two kids. Geoffrey is dead as well."

"He tried to hang me." Samantha said quietly.

Geoffrey…he…" She asked before shaking her head. "Look, the point is, whatever is happening…it's not just you. I'm sure it feels like it, but everyone is affected. Whatever this thing is, I don't know what they want, but I want you to listen to me." Obero placed both hands on the side of Samantha's head. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"Thank you." Samantha sniffled. "I needed that."

"I'm not that good at the motivational speeches, but I have my moments." Obero said before lightly laughing and glancing at a small box in her hand. "What's this?"

"Oh it's just a little gift…" Samantha said as she opened the box to reveal the necklace.

"Samantha! It's beautiful." Obero smiled and glanced at Genny and then back to Samantha.

"Genny…" Samantha called out with anticipated excitement. "I got you a pretty necklace." She held it up for the girl to see. Genny flew back towards Samantha, but stopped in front of her. She turned around and Samantha put the necklace on the young girl. "What do you think?" She placed her arms around the girl and walked towards the nearest mirror. Genny looked at herself and smiled.

"Ooh! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled and clapped her hands.

"You're very welcome, Genny." Samantha smiled and the child gave hug a big hug.

"You're so nice." Genny complimented her. "My mommies are my favorite, but-but you're next."

"Mommies?" Samantha asked.

"Uh huh. I have two mommies!" Genny smiled and held up two fingers.

' _Genny has two moms…although it's not uncommon for two members of the same sex to be married and adopt in Gallia, Kilvas, Phoenicis, or Goldoa. But it's a start.'_ Samantha thought. Azura quietly walked into the room and took a seat by the fireplace; holding a saucer with a cup of tea while her hands were still shaking from before.

"Azura? You alright?" Obero asked, but Peri stormed into the room wand walked directly towards Azura.

"Peri, I know you're-" Corrin tried to cut Peri off, but she shoved the princess to the ground.

"Hey!" Obero yelled, but Peri had no interest in her.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Azura said with tears running down her face.

"What…did you do?"

"It was an accident!"

"Bullshit!" Peri knocked the cup out of her hands and it shattered on the ground. "Lord Xander said to tell you that it wasn't your fault. What did you do?" Azura was cowering beneath the pink and blue haired woman, but before Azura could respond, Obero pulled the woman by the hair away from Azura.

"Leave her alone!" She said with anger in her voice.

"This doesn't corner you."

" _My_ castle. _My_ rules. You can kindly leave if you don't like it."

"Fucking Hoshidans think you're _sooo_ high and mighty-"

"You came to _us_ for help. We didn't need to help you."

"We're your allies."

"So start by respecting us!" Obero and Peri were at each other's throats when others came into the room.

"STOP!" Another woman's voice boomed over both of them. Obero and Peri turned to see Kagero walking into the room and kneeling next to Azura.

"Azura, are you hurt?" Kagero helped the woman to her feet.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said as she stood behind Kagero while looking at Peri with fear.

"We're not done." Peri said as she began walking towards Azura.

"Peri, leave her alone." Corrin protested, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Peri, have a seat." Kagero instructed the Nohrian knight.

"I don't listen to your suggestions."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Kagero said with a more stern tone. Peri stopped and sighed before sitting on a portion of the couch and Kagero helped Azura sit opposite of Peri. "Everyone else, please sit." Corrin sat next to Azura, Obero sat in a chair close to Azura and Corrin, and Samantha in a chair while Genny started flapping her wings again began flying around the room once more. Finally, Kagero took a seat by Peri.

"Now then, Azura. Let's answer Peri's question…what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Not good enough." Peri scowled.

"Peri, please." Kagero interjected firmly as she glanced from Azura to Peri. "Could you be more specific?"

"I…I allowed Gannondorf to kidnap Lady Samantha and she almost died because of me." Azura looked down in shame while Corrin held her hand.

"But Samantha is safe now, so Peri…why are you still angry?"

"Lord Xander and Lord Leo have turned! The last thing Lord Xander told me was to tell Azura it wasn't her fault."

"He…turned?" Kagero asked.

"One of those creepy purple things." Her voice now sounded worried instead of anger. "Without Lord Xander, what can I do? What am I going to do?" She actually sounded scared.

"So you lashed out at Azura out of fear." Without a word, Peri nodded. Obero rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Weak." She muttered under her breath.

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind if it were Lord Takumi?" Kargo asked with restrained anger. Obero didn't respond and Kagero turned back to Peri.

"On behalf of Hoshido, I offer my sincerest apologies to you, Peri. But before we present a solution, I suggest you apologize to Azura." Samantha expected Peri to lash out and start throwing insults to the Queen of Hoshido, but instead, she nodded her head and glanced at the blue haired princess.

"Azura, I…sorry. I lost my temper and…well…I don't want to murder you." Peri quietly stated.

"I accept your apology." Azura said while squeezing Corrin's hand; like she was afraid that Peri would still attack her.

"Now then, is Lady Charlotte still alive?" Kagero asked.

"Yes." Peri responded.

"And Seigbert is alive as well?"

"Yes."

"Then might I suggest you devote your life to protecting them. I'm sure it's what Xander would have wanted." Peri nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna…you know…go take a walk. Kill something to eat for breakfast or something." Peri quietly left the room. Genny came back down and landed on the ground gently. She walked towards the fire and held her hands out towards the flame.

"You like the fire?" Obero asked with a smile before Genny turned her head and nodded.

"You know, when Ginny and I were kids, we used to see who could sit the longest with our backs to the fire." Samantha recollected. "When we were too hot, we'd lay down on the carpet and wiggle around to scratch our back." Samantha smiled. "I miss her."

"I am sure Virginia is safe from all of this." Kagero reassured to Hylian princess. "For now, I would ask that you and…what was her name?" Kagero asked.

"Genny. Technically, it's Genevieve, but Genny is her nickname."

"Genny." Kagero said to confirm her name. "Why don't you and Genny go find a room and get some rest? If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for your kindness. All of you." Samantha curtseyed for each of the remaining women before scooping Genny up and leaving the room.

"Bye!" Genny waved at the women and they all waved back. Samantha carried the girl to the nearest bedroom which was just as large as the rooms in Nohr. She gave Genny a bath and washed herself before climbing into bed and cuddling up with the young laguz girl.

' _Genny has got two moms, Tellius is in shambles, Nohr has been destroyed…mom…I wish you were here.'_ Samantha sighed with frustration as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Lessons from a Ninja

**Chapter 10: Lessons from a Ninja**

 **AN: Hey everybody! Hope you're having a good day. Next chapter is up and I've already started working on the next chapter.  
** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

 *****I don't own anything in this chapter, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning arrived and, once again, Samantha woke up before the young girl who was snuggled next to her. In her arms was the doll that she had gotten for her and next to the bed was her necklace. Samantha carefully got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. Samantha took a quick shower before changing and leaving her bedroom. She quietly shut the door and walked towards the main hall.

' _Check on Camilla._ _Then_ _go get some food.'_ Samantha thought as she approached Sakura who was busy watering some plants.

"Sakura." Samantha quietly called out and the older woman turned around.

"Good morning, Samantha." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected." Samantha said with a bit of worry. "How's Camilla doing?" Sakura's smile faded and she shook her head.

"She's…She isn't talking to anyone." Sakura said quietly. "I don't know what happened, but she isn't herself."

"May I see her?" She asked.

"I…you'll need to check with Azama. I think he's still seeing to her. She's up the stairs, inside the first door on the right."

"Thank you." Samantha said as she walked up and knocked on the door. Azama opened it and smiled cheerfully.

"Samantha! It's good to see you. Are you here to visit Lady Camilla?"

"I am." Samantha smiled as he opened the door.

"Lady Camilla, you have a visitor." Azama informed the princess. She blinked twice before looking out the window. "I…" He cleared his throat. "I'll go check on your breakfast." He quietly shut the door and left the two women alone. There was silence for what felt like an eternity before Samantha spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, but Camilla did not respond. "It's a beautiful day out." She looked outside and, again, there was no response. Instead of beating around the bush, Samantha knew why Camilla wasn't speaking. "I saw it too. The purple bodies, the golden eyes…how they don't respond to anything you say…I've seen it too." Again, Camilla did not respond. "Back in Ylisstol, my mother…she tried to kill me. She didn't hesitate and…there's a part of me that thinks she _wanted_ to kill me. Maybe I should've let her. It might've been easier." Samantha inhaled and exhaled while staring at the floor.

"Samantha…" Camilla said softly. "I'd like to be left alone." Samantha nodded her head and quietly exited the room.

"Hey Samantha." Elise said cheerfully. "How's Camilla?"

"She's…I think she's taking it hard." Samantha sighed as she quietly walked away and walked back to the room she was sleeping in. She quietly opened the door and Genny began yawning and stretching her arms, legs, and wings. She looked at the door and rubbed her eyes.

"Sam…" The child said groggily and reached out for her.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Samantha said as she gently lifted the child and took her to the bathroom. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok. But I'm hungry." Genny informed the princess.

"Let's get something special to eat. But first, we need to wash up."

"But I took a bath yesterday."

"But that was yesterday, today you haven't taken one." Samantha set the girl down and got the water ready.

"Can I have lots of bubbles? Mommy lets me have lots of bubbles."

"Sure. I think we can do that." Samantha turned off the water and left to find some soap to make the bath extra bubbly. Upon exiting her room, Felicia almost ran into her.

"Oh! Goodness! Samantha, what can I-?"

"I don't suppose you know where the soap is around here? Genny wants lots of bubbles in the bath today."

"Sure, I can bring it back here if you'd like." Felicia said as she quickly left to find the soap. Samantha returned and helped Genny get undressed and placed in the warm water.

"Where are all the bubbles?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

"It'll be here soon, honey. Just be patient." Samantha told the girl. She heard a knock on the door and instantly smiled.

"That's probably it." She rushed to the door and opened it. Felicia stood on the other side with a small bottle of soap.

"Hinoka said this will do. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything better."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Felicia. You're the best maid ever." She gave her a hug. Felicia's cheeks began to turn a rosy red and she smiled after hearing Samantha's compliment. They said their goodbyes and Samantha returned to add the soap to the water. She turned the water back on and added the soap. Immediately, bubbles started filling up the tub along with the water.

"Wow!" Genny cheered as she saw all the bubbles. "Look at all the bubbles!" She threw a handful of bubbles into the air while Samantha continued washing the child.

"You're a silly little girl." Samantha said as she laughed while the child played in the tub. Towards the end of the bath, Genny looked up at Samantha.

"Sam…" The young child asked.

"Yes, Genny?"

"Do you think mommy still wants me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course your parents still want you. We're going to Tellius, right up to the great big castle, and we're gonna bring you back. Your parents will be so happy to have you back. Now don't worry about such silly things anymore, ok?"

"Ok…" Genny said in a somber tone as she turned around. Samantha thought how she could make the young girl smile again, but she knew that the girl was really sad. It had been some time since she had seen her parents, and like her, she knew that she was missing them.

"You know, I miss my mommy too." Samantha said wile washing off the child's wings and back.

"You do?" Genny asked.

"Yep. I have seen her in a few months…but it'll be ok. I know she's doing something important and I'll see her soon. One day, she'll come home and I'll give her a great big hug and we'll be happy."

"But you're never gonna leave me, right?" Genny asked. Samantha smiled and tried to make a crown out of the excess bubbles; it looked nothing like a crown, but Genny had a stack of bubbles on top of her head.

"Princess Genny." Samantha declared and the child started giggling. "I, Samantha Grace Aran, vow never to leave you. I'll always be by your side." Samantha finished cleaning the girl and both went downstairs for breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Samantha asked.

"That!" She pointed to something on the table. Samantha glanced over to what Hinoka was eating and what sat in front of her were a few small pancakes.

"Pancakes? That actually _does_ sound good." Samantha admitted and she set the child in a chair and sat in the one next to her.

"Lady Samantha!" Flora said with a smile. "May I take your order?"

"Good morning, Flora. How…How is everything in Nohr?" Her expression turned to worry.

"Shall I provide the good news or the bad news?" She replied. Samantha's heart sank.

"Well, let's start with the bad news." Samantha said before inhaling and holding her breath.

"Charlotte had a nervous breakdown and Lady Robin is trying to comfort her. It seems that Lady Charlotte is scared about being in control of a country and without Lord Xander or Lady Camilla to help her…" Flora shook her head and Samantha knew that this was going to take some time to repair.

"So, what's the good news?" Samantha asked.

"Ylisstol ran the opposing army out of Nohr. Lady Emmeryn and Lord Chrom are planning on returning to Hoshido and may be setting up a perimeter around Hoshido to prevent Gannondorf from entering."

"That…that's great!" Samantha said with hope in her voice.

"I am incredibly happy for that. Nohr was hit hard, but if Hoshido were to fall…I could not imagine…" She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "But no, that will not happen. Anyway, I must take your order. Please."

"Can we get two pancakes each?" Samantha asked and Flora nodded. "Can you also make hers into a smiley face?"

"A smiley face?"

"You know, add some fruit for eyes and nose, a whipped cream smile. She's missing her parents and it's…well, it's kind of a fun thing I think she'd appreciate right now." Flora smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." She turned and walked into the kitchen. Genny looked around and as Samantha looked at the girl; Genny gave her a big smile and a light giggle.

"What do you want to do today?" Samantha asked. Genny shrugged her shoulders and patiently waited.

"You look familiar." A voice said behind them. Genny looked behind her and sitting on the other side was Lissa.

"Lady Lissa, good morning." Samantha said with a smile.

"Hi!" Genny reached out for her and she picked the child up and set her on her knee.

"Hello, Samantha." Lissa smiled while Genny hugged the princess. "I am sorry we didn't arrive earlier."

"How did you know?" Samantha asked.

"Chrom and Emm have been watching the other countries. When Frederick told us that Gannondorf was moving towards Nohr, we left immediately." Lissa informed the princess.

"Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up…is Aversa…is she mad at me." Lissa laughed and looked back at Samantha.

"Oh…you're serious. Um…yeah. She's mad. Like reeeeeally mad." Lissa replied while biting her bottom lip. "Emm's doing her best to try and calm her down, but she's been venting since you left. She's gonna be relieved to hear that you are safe in Hoshido."

"I'm sorry. I…I panicked and my only priority is to keep Genny safe-"

"Hey, it's alright." Lissa said with a smile. "The important thing is that you're safe. But, Emm's gonna be pissed…and Aversa…" Lissa laughed nervously. "You know, maybe you shouldn't come by Ylisstol. Maybe…Maybe for a month."

"Is it _that_ bad?" Samantha asked. Lissa didn't reply, but she nodded silently. "So…why are you here? What are you planning?"

"I need to get to Tellius. I've decided that bringing her to Gallia should be the first thing I do and _then_ I should head to Kalos."

"Kalos? I thought you were heading to Alola." Lissa asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"I need to get Genny home first. If I can bring her to Gallia, then maybe Ranulf can call a meeting with Tibarn and Naesala and they can bring her home. She'd get home much quicker with them than she can with me."

"Samantha, whatever you need, Chrom will provide." Lissa told the princess. "In any case, I think they're gonna stay in Nohr to assist Charlotte. But I'm gonna hang out here. I like Hoshido better anyway."

"Lady Lissa…" Kagero stepped forward and took a knee in front of her. "I would be honored to provide housing and shelter for you, your family, and your army."

"Are you serious? That'd be great! Thanks!" Lissa cheerfully said.

"We will accommodate and provide. I'll see to it that we have rooms prepared. Flora! Felicia! Jakob!" The two sisters and the butler rushed towards Kagero.

"Your grace?" Jakob asked while bowing his head.

"We need rooms for the Ylissean army. Felicia, Flora please see to them." The girls nodded and left. "Jakob….wait, Lissa, is Frederick around?"

"I don't think so. I think he's in Nohr helping out with rebuilding the city." Kagero turned her attention back to Jakob.

"Jakob, until Frederick returns, you are to do whatever she asks of you."

"I serve _only_ Lady Corrin." He said with a stern tone.

"Jakob…I won't ask again." Kagero warned and the second time, Jakob took a deep breath and nodded.

"So…if I ask you to get me a grilled cheese sandwich…" Lissa hinted. Jakob let out a heavy sigh.

"It shall be ready soon." He bowed his head and quietly walked away.

"This is great." Lissa laughed. "I may never have to lift a finger while I'm here."

"Please try not to abuse your power." Kagero insisted while Lissa laughed nervously. "What are your plans for today?" Kagero asked the Hylian princess.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe we could walk into town and…" Samantha's voice faded and she remembered the last time she went into town.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm certain the townsfolk will love to see you and Genny could explore the shops. In fact, there's a playground in the town square. Why don't you two go have fun?" Kagero suggested.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled as breakfast was served for them. Two pancakes for Samantha and Genny's slightly smaller pancakes with a smiley face on the top one.

"Hey, Genny! Look at that!" Samantha smiled and Genny reached for her breakfast. Lissa handed the child over to Samantha.

"It's a happy face!" Genny declared.

"Yes it is! And it's all yours." Samantha carefully cut into the first one and held it by Genny's mouth. She opened her mouth and Genny took a bite. Genny smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"It's good isn't it?" Samantha asked the young girl.

"Uh-huh." Genny nodded her head and reached for the fork. Samantha handed it to the girl and she tried to pick up the entire pancake, but she couldn't.

"Hold on a second." Samantha cut the top pancake into a bunch of pieces. Genny stuck her fork into a piece and ate the pancake. Samantha began eating her own pancake while Genny ate hers.

"Sam…we need to talk." A deep voice spoke behind her. With her fork in her mouth, she turned around to see Chrom and Robin glaring at her. She sputtered and began coughing while gasping for air. Robin handed her a glass of water.

"What is the matter?" Kagero asked.

"Lady Kagero, I apologize for our discretion, but this is a personal matter." Chrom told the ninja.

"I understand. I'll find a room where you can talk in private." Kagero informed them.

"Lissa, can you make sure she eats her food?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Lissa smiled.

"Genny, I'll be right back. Eat your food and I'll be right back." Genny continued eating and nodded in understanding. Samantha stood up and with the Yllisean prince and princess; they followed the Hoshidan queen to find a room where they could speak in private.

"Chrom, listen, I can-"

"Not yet." Chrom said as they continued walking.

"But-"

"Samantha…" Robin said quietly and they continued walking until Kagero stopped at one room. She glanced inside and didn't see anyone inside.

"I believe the family room is empty." Kagero gestured inside. "Would you like me to wait for you?"

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Chrom said as he walked inside. Robin bowed her head and Samantha followed with her head hung.

"Samantha." Kagero whispered as Samantha turned her head. "I will send Flora to this room. If you feel hurt or scared in any way, please do not hesitate to let Flora know." Samantha nodded her head and walked inside. The door shut and Samantha took a seat in a chair by the fireplace.

"C-Chrom-"

"What were you thinking?!" His voice boomed with anger. "You could have _died!_ " He practically yelled.

"But I didn't."

"How certain were you of that outcome? Samantha, what you did was incredibly dangerous." Robin said. Samantha looked down at the ground.

"I…I was desperate." Samantha said quietly.

"But jumping through a black portal? What if you died? I even told you there was a chance of death and you _still_ jumped through it?" Robin insisted.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. Besides, mom would've killed me if I stayed." Instead of yelling, Chrom sighed.

"Samantha…I…we just…we just want to keep you safe. And things like that…it was dangerous and risky. No more risks, ok?" He asked.

"Chrom, about Lucina…"

"It's not your fault. We're certain Gannondorf is behind this. The next time I cross blades with him, I'll cut his goddamn head off." Chrom scowled.

"We intend to remove every limb from his body." Robin said with restrained anger in her voice.

"But…is Lucina…" Both Chrom and Robin didn't speak up and Samantha had her answer. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We've…" Chrom cleared his throat. "…accepted that she's in a better place." Hearing his words, Samantha's heart dropped.

"But you're safe. Let's look at the positives." Robin said as she sat down in a chair. "Where did you end up?"

"Forget-Me-Not Valley." Samantha quickly replied. Robin looked at Chrom and he was deep in thought.

"Aversa isn't going to be thrilled…all that power for such a short distance."

"Chrom, we had no idea if it would even work. We can't criticize the distance. It's incredible that it even worked."

"True, but perhaps…" Chrom thought for a minute before a knock interrupted his train of thought. Chrom walked and opened the door to see Emmeryn walk inside.

"Emm, we're just-" Emmeryn held up a hand and sat down in an empty chair. Her eyes were closed and her expression was like she was restraining her anger.

"…sorry." Samantha quietly said while biting her bottom lip.

"SORRY?! You're sorry?!" Emmeryn practically yelled with rage. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" Emmeryn's eyes burned with fire.

"I…" Samantha attempted to defend herself, but there was no defense for her actions.

"Aversa has been berating me for what you've done. And you are going _straight_ to Ylisstol and you're going to apologize-"

"Emm, don't you think-"

"Don't interrupt me, Chrom!" She glanced up and Chrom lost his voice. At the same time, Flora entered the room and stood between Emmeryn and Samantha.

"Lady Emmeryn, that is enough." Flora said sternly.

"Flora, this does not concern you." Emmeryn said with growing anger. Suddenly, the room started getting colder.

"Samantha's priority is protecting that young child who is with her. And yes, perhaps Samantha _has_ made some mistakes, but that is no reason to start yelling at her!" The flurry of snow suddenly turned into a blizzard with Flora's anger. Perhaps it was the cold temperature, but Emmeryn's anger quickly subsided. She left quietly without another word.

"Ah…s-s-s-so…c-c-c-col-cold…" Robin shivered and Chrom grabbed her hand.

"Flora, you've made your point. Please, stop." Chrom insisted. Emmeryn left and the blizzard subsided.

"W-W-Were you s-s-spying on us?" Robin shivered and rubbed her arms.

"I was under specific orders to-"

"Orders? Whose orders? Kagero's?" Robin asked as she became warmer by the second.

"Lady Kagero is looking out for Princess Samantha's best interests." Flora informed the Ylissean princess.

"By _eavesdropping_ on p-p-pri…private c-c-conver…s-s-sations?" Robin asked with hinted anger and chattering teeth. Samantha took the time to leave while the two women argued and Chrom was left playing peacekeeper.

' _What to do? What to do?'_ Samantha asked herself as she walked down a long hallway until she exited the back of the castle.

"But it's not fair, Ryoma." Emmeryn's voice cracked as she sniffled.

"You can't blame Samantha for that. She's just scared…just as scared as you are; perhaps even more so."

"But Xander-"

"I know." Ryoma put an arm around Emmeryn. "I know." Samantha took a step back, but she cleared her throat and both Ryoma and Emmeryn turned to see her.

"Samantha." Ryoma smiled and motioned for her to join them. Samantha hesitated, but eventually walked towards the two of them and sat down.

"Your Excellency, if I may explain-"

"No." Emmeryn said. "Samantha, the way I was acting…it's beneath me and unfitting for a ruler to act with such pettiness. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I…ok." Samantha nodded her head. "If I'm bothering you, I can-"

"Nonsense." Ryoma said as he gently pushed Emmeryn. She laughed and pushed him back.

"Are you guys close?" Samantha asked.

"Ever since we stopped fighting with Nohr, Ylisstol was the first to offer assistance to rebuilding both kingdoms." Ryoma told the princess. "Since then, Emmeryn, Xander, and I have formed a close bond."

"That's really cool." Samantha smiled before it faded.

"Are you thinking about Zelda?" Emmeryn asked. "She often talked about her close bond with you."

"She was lucky to have a friend like you, Samantha." Ryoma told her and her head lightly looked down before chuckling.

"You know, I thought it would stop hurting after it's over…but why does it still hurt?"

"You lost your best friend and your mother in a split second." Ryoma explained.

"Hey, Ryoma…what do you know about Clan Sheikah?" Samantha asked.

"Plenty."

"Does the name Sheik mean anything to you? She was my mom's protector."

"Sheik the Sheikah?" He asked.

"I go by many names." A voice said nearby. The three looked and Sheik was standing alone across the courtyard. She walked over towards the three of them.

"See?! She's real! I told you! Where's Kagero? She's _got_ to see this."

"Sheik…" Emmeryn said in awe. Ryoma, however, didn't seem fazed.

"You are from Clan Sheikah, correct?" He asked without any expression.

"I am."

"Then you must know Sumeragi." He said calmly. There was a brief pause before Sheik's eyes glanced at Samantha before looking back at Ryoma.

"Uh…y-yeah. I have met…um…that person." Sheik said with an unconvincing tone.

"You…it doesn't sound like you know who that is." Emmeryn said worried.

"Samantha, would you excuse us for a moment?" Ryoma said without taking his eyes off of Sheik. Without another word, Samantha walked back inside, but her curiosity got the best of her and she crept back in eavesdrop on their conversation.

"…am a member of-"

"Stop it." Ryoma said. "I know who you are. Who you _really_ are. You're not fooling anyone."

"Well, who's that Sumeragi guy?" Sheik folded her arms.

"Sumeragi is my father. He was also involved with assisting with training methods with members of Clan Sheikah."

"Really?" Sheik asked and Ryoma silently nodded.

"Who is she, Ryoma?" Emmeryn asked. He whispered into her ear and she stood upright and Emmeryn screamed in surprise.

"Emm-"

"WHAT?!" Emmeryn exclaimed. "B-B-But…she…I…"

"Emm, _don't_ say it." Ryoma said with a stern tone. "I'm almost certain that Samantha is listening and I want _Sheik_ to tell her." Emmeryn took a few deep breaths before nodding.

"I…yes. I understand. I'm so happy though." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Kagero, Obero, and Azama rushed out to the backyard.

"Lord Ryoma I heard a scream and-" Kagero paused as she noticed the ninja standing by Emmeryn and Ryoma. "Who is that?"

"This is Sheik. A member of Clan Sheikah." Obero's jaw dropped and Azama stood in shock and awe. Kagero immediately knelt down in front of her.

"I…I can't believe…she's real. Miss…Sheik, was it?" Kagero asked.

"We should talk in private." Ryoma motioned for them to walk in and Samantha quickly took off from listening to their conversation. She walked back to Genny Lissa was cleaning Genny's mouth before neatly stacking the dishes.

"Sam!" Genny flapped her wings and flew towards Samantha, but she flapped her wings and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Genny. You know, there's a park nearby. Want to go play?"

"Yeah!" Genny clapped her hands and she began flying out the door.

"Genny, hold on! We've got to-"

"I got it. Don't worry." Lissa smiled as she picked up the dishes. "Go have fun. I'll take care of these."

"Thank you." Samantha bowed her head and left with Genny. Samantha eventually caught up with the young girl and they began walking into town and towards the playground.

"What do you want to do first?" Samantha asked.

"Swings!" Genny flew towards an empty swing while Samantha walked up behind her. Samantha gently pulled her back and gave a firm push forward. Genny held on to the chains as she swung forward and then back towards Samantha. She gave the child another push and she giggled and squealed with joy as Samantha pushed her.

"Higher! Higher!" The child demanded. Samantha was genuinely happy just being in the moment with Genny. The last time she felt like this, she was watching cartoons on Corneria. The two spent a few more minutes on the swing before one final push; Genny leapt off the swing and flew high in the sky before softly landing in front of a slide. She slid down and cheered as she slid down.

' _I'll find them Genny. I promised you I would.'_ Samantha thought to herself as Genny flew back to the top and slid down again. Samantha laughed and when Genny came down a third time, Samantha scooped the child up and hugged the girl.

"What's that?" Genny pointed at something that looked like a small merry-go-round.

"It's a roundabout. You wanna try it?" Genny nodded and Samantha set her down.

"Ok, hold on tight. I won't go too fast." Samantha carefully spun the roundabout and round and round Genny went.

"Woooooaaaahhhh!" Genny yelled and laughed. Samantha continued spinning Genny around slowly and after a short while, Samantha stopped spinning. Genny started flapping her wings and tried to fly, but she was too dizzy to fly straight.

"Genny…" Samantha said before laughing out loud.

"Sam…there's…there's lots of you." Genny reached out for one but she flew left of Samantha. Samantha carefully grabbed the child and Genny looked up at the princess before laughing with her. Samantha sat down at a bench while Genny recovered from her dizziness. After a few minutes, Genny flew over to the monkey bars.

"Sam! Watch me!" Genny started going across, but her arms weren't strong enough to hold her body up. She wiggled her feet and was about to fall before Samantha grabbed the little girl and Genny easily continued on the monkey bars. When she finished, she held her hands above her head and clapped her hands.

"You did it!" Samantha cheered and Genny cheered as well. The two spent the rest of the day running around the playground and having some good ol' fashioned fun. Genny decided to take a nap as the sun began to set.

"Samantha." Sheik said as she sat next to the princess. Samantha turned and looked back at the playground.

"Who are you, _really_?" Samantha asked with a hint of anger.

"You were listening, weren't you?" Sheik asked.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked again while Genny moved her head to the other side and continued sleeping.

"Alright." Sheik said quietly.

"Really? You'll tell me?" Samantha asked with hushed excitement.

"On one condition." Sheik said. "You'll need to earn it."

"What?"

"If you want to know my _true_ identity, you must best me in combat."

"Oh come on…not here. I can't fight while holding Genny."

"Then let's return to Hoshido. We can let Genny rest and then you can fight me." Samantha looked at the sky and nodded before agreeing. The three went back to Hoshido where Samantha tucked Genny into the bed and softly sang her a lullaby before quietly exiting her room. The two made their way to the backyard and away from the child.

"I beat you and you tell me…No! You _show_ me who you are."

"I remember our wager." Sheik said as she took a stance. "Whenever you are ready." Samantha paused for a moment and folded her arms.

"Why are we doing this? Why are you challenging me to a fight? What's the purpose of this?"

"Are you forfeiting?" Sheik asked. Samantha shook her head and charged at Sheik; she tried to attack, but Sheik blocked every attack and knocked the princess to the ground. Samantha got back up and charged the ninja once again. Samantha tried to attack her opponent again, but like before, Sheik blocked all her attacks and knocked her to the ground.

"You're not strong enough."

"Not strong enough? Did you challenge me to a fight so you can boost your own ego?" Samantha asked with anger.

"Samantha, you are an extraordinary fighter. But you aren't fighting with passion. Your mother taught you to fight with your heart and not your emotions."

"How…" Samantha gasped. "…how do you know all this?"

"I know you, Samantha. We are much closer than you think."

"But…but how can I be stronger? Without mom, I just…I don't know…"

"Samantha, you are a strong woman. You are scared to move on. And it's tough, I understand. But if you wish to protect that girl…if you wish to best me in battle, you must fight with your heart."

"I don't know." Samantha said quietly as she considered her words, but she still had doubt in her heart.

"Samantha…if you are hesitant to prove your strength to me, will you do it for that young girl?"

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"What if…and hear me out…what if you encounter an individual who wants to sell her?"

"Selling laguz is illegal."

"And yet, there are many who still do." Samantha's eyes grew big and as she looked down for a moment. "What if someone tries to take her away? Will you let them?"

"No." Samantha said with a hint of aggression.

"What will you do?"

"I…I will ask them to-"

"Criminals do not obey rules. That is why they are criminals."

"Then…what? You suggest I…I don't know, _kill them?_ " Samantha said in a joking manner, but she could not tell what Sheik was thinking.

"Only kill as a last resort."

"Are you serious? I'd be tried and hung by noon." Samantha gasped. "I would tarnish the Hylian royal family name and be in conversations just like the late Queen Rachel."

"You are better than that bitch." Sheik said with hate in her voice. "Don't _ever_ compare yourself to her."

"But-"

"Samantha." Sheik said sternly. "You are strong. The training you received from Samus can and will help you. If you are serious about protecting that girl, prove it to me. If you cannot, I will take her personally."

"No!" Samantha blurted and raised her fists. "I won't let you."

"Then stop me." Samantha charged again and remembered the training her mother had taught her. Instead of attacking she waited for Sheik to make the first move.

"Smart." Sheik said. "Let your opponent make the first move. Defend…and counter." Sheik started attacking and Samantha managed to block her attacks. She looked down for a moment and Sheik knocked the princess to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Sheik said. "Get up." Samantha did and the two continued working. Sheik spent the next hour training and helping the princess remember who she was. Despite losing so many people, and witnessing so much destruction, Samantha was the firstborn of Hyrule, and the daughter of the greatest fighter in all the lands; carrying the Aran name held merit and to some, the name held fear.

"Good." Sheik exhaled and walked towards a tree. "Now, we work with weapons."

"Please don't come at me with a knife or something." Sheik held up two wooden sticks with blunt tips.

"I will never bring harm to you, Samantha. I want you to prepare for anything and everything." Sheik tossed the sword towards the princess and she caught it midair. Sheik ran forward and swung the sword at Samantha. Samantha blocked the attack and swung back at her mentor. She missed and Sheik landed a shot against her shoulder.

"Let your opponent do all the work." Sheik informed the princess.

"I'm trying." Samantha grunted as she regained her balance.

"Stay focused." Sheik said and she swung at the princess again. Samantha dodged, grabbed the wooden stick and kicked the ninja in the chest.

"I'm so sorry." Samantha dropped her stick and covered her mouth.

"No…it's good." Sheik wiped her mouth. "That was a good shot." Hearing Sheik's praise warmed Samantha's heart.

"It appears we have an audience." Sheik said as Samantha turned around to see Kagero watching the two by the door.

"How long have you-"

"Not very long." She replied as she began walking towards them. "Sheik, I have a request."

"Yes?" Sheik asked.

"I'd…I'd like to challenge you to a fight…please?" Sheik looked at Samantha before looking back at Kagero.

"As long as Samantha is willing to watch and learn." Sheik said as she returned to one side of the backyard and Kagero walked to the other side.

"Yes…yes of course." Samantha quickly nodded her head as the two women stood across from one another.

"Ready?" Kagero asked and Sheik didn't respond.

"Samantha?" Sheik asked after a long silence.

"Yes." Samantha said on the ground and watched as Kagero charged forward; her movements were quick and Sheik's reactions were just as quick. Kagero finally landed a solid shot against Sheik's face. Sheik performed a leg sweep and knocked the Hoshidan queen to her feet. She quickly recovered and the two traded shots and blows with one another. Kagero finally landed a solid hit against Sheik and Sheik almost fell to the ground, but she placed her hands on the ground and caught herself; her chest was facing up and she looked like she was going to start crab walking.

"What?" Samantha asked in awe. The only person she knew with _that_ kind of flexibility was Samus, but Sheik…how could Sheik had the same kind of flexibility.

' _Did mom learn from her? Was Sheik mom's mentor or something?'_ Samantha asked herself.

"I'm impressed." Kagero said with a smile.

"You are also an adequate fighter." Sheik retorted before flipping over and standing normally. Kagero charged once more and the two competitors exchanged blows once more. Sheik landed a decent shot to Kagero's gut and then another shot to the chest. Kagero groaned as Sheik placed her foot against her throat; effectively pinning the woman under her foot.

"Are you ok?" Sheik asked as she held out her hand and Kagero took it as she helped her up.

"I'm fine." Kagero said quietly as she took a few deep breaths before smiling at Sheik.

"Thank you. Though it was shorter than I'd like, I appreciate the interaction."

"What did you learn?" Sheik asked.

"I…it…it happened so fast…" Samantha admitted.

"Sheik, you can't blame her."

"It's alright." Sheik looked right at the princess of Hyrule. "Just remember…killing is a last resort." Samantha nodded and Sheik looked back at Kagero.

"Where is Genny?" Kagero asked.

"She's sleeping." Samantha informed her ally.

"Perhaps you should get cleaned up and rest as well." Kagero suggested. Samantha hesitated while looking at Sheik.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Samantha?"

"I…it's uncanny how much you know about me."

"I know everything about you, your sister, your brothers…even your parents."

"But how? _How_ do you know all this? I've never seen you around the castle. Even when I was little…"

"Then I did my job well. A member of Clan Sheikah is only seen if they _want_ to be seen."

"But where were you when I was growing up? I would have liked to gotten to know you more. Maybe mom would be thrilled to see you again, too." Sheik turned away and shook her head. Samantha let out a disappointing sigh. "I…ok…good night." Samantha quickly shuffled away with her head hung. Sheik looked around and quietly exhaled.

"Zelda…" Ryoma said as he stood behind both women.

"Zelda?" Kagero asked as she turned around. " _You're_ Zelda?" Kagero asked in disbelief.

"You need to tell her the truth." Ryoma said quietly.

"But she's not the only one who's scared." Sheik admitted.

"You can't keep hiding from her. Eventually, she's going to find out and if you don't tell her…she's going to hold a grudge. She needs you, Zelda. You are her strength. She _loves_ you… _adores_ you…idolizes you. Whether you know it or not, Samantha worships the ground you walk on. Without you, she is lost and alone." Ryoma told her. His words had an effect on her. Sheik rubbed the back of her neck and kicked at the ground.

"I…I have to go." Sheik began walking away from Kagero and Ryoma.

"Zelda!" Ryoma called out and the ninja stopped. "Should you ever need a place to rest…no questions asked…Hoshido's doors are always open to you or your family."

"Thank you, Ryoma. Kagero. I promise I'll find some way to repay you." Sheik threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared into the night. The two of them walked back inside and towards their bedroom.

"I can't believe she'd pull a trick like that. On her own daughter…"

"She's scared, Kagero. In times like this, all we can do is hope she heeds the advice we gave her." Ryoma said. Kagero yawned once more before quietly walking in and Ryoma shut the door behind them.


	11. A Wish Come True

**Chapter 11: A Wish Come True**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Next chapter is ready to go! Let me know what you think and, as always, enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Morning arrived and there was the sound of clanging, banging, and yelling coming from outside.

"Sam, what's going on?" Genny asked while she pushed Samantha's arm.

"Nngh…Genny…" Samantha yawned and rubbed her eyes before stretching. "Genny, stay here. I'll…" Samantha yawned again and slowly walked towards the door. She opened the door and the first thing she registered was some purple being holding a sword. He raised his sword just as her eyes lit up and she slammed the door shut.

"Shit!" Samantha yelled as she immediately became more aware of her surroundings. "What the fuck? What the actual fuck is going on?" She looked at Genny, who stared at Samantha with worry. "Genny, we need to go."

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said quietly. A worried Samantha looked at the door and then back at Genny.

"Ok, let's go quickly." Samantha took Genny to the bathroom and set her on the toilet. She then heard her door open and slam shut.

"Sam…" Genny whimpered.

"Stay here." He said as she stood against the door.

"Samantha?" She heard Felicia call.

"Felicia? I'm in the bathroom. What's going on?"

"Uh…if you come out here, I'll tell you." Samantha peered out the door and Felicia was facing the door ready to attack anyone who opened the door.

"Felicia?" She asked as she breathed a sigh of relief. "What's going on out there?"

"Well…um…we…ah…" Felicia stammered.

"Felicia!"

"We're under attack!" She yelled and covered her head.

"What? But how?"

"Sam!" Genny called out. "I'm done." Samantha walked back into the bathroom and helped Genny wash her hands before redressing her and carrying her outside.

"Flora and I have been instructed to get out of Hoshido."

"I thought we had perimeters set up and Gannondorf couldn't get in." Samantha asked.

"Well…Xander is leading this army. We…We were caught off-guard." Felicia said quietly.

"What about Ryoma?"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Felicia clenched her teeth and rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you not telling me?" Samantha asked with a bit of fear mixed with anger.

"Ryoma…Ryoma is dead."

"WHAT?!" Samantha said with big eyes.

"And Lady Sakura. She's…She also died."

"How…"

"It was an ambush. We need to go, _now!_ " Felicia opened the door and looked around. Samantha quickly rushed back to grab Genny's doll and necklace. "The coast is clear. Let's-" Felicia was struck by a spell and Leo stood in their way. Genny screamed and hid her face against Samantha's arm. She quickly looked the other direction, and a purple monster that looked an awful lot like Ryoma stood in her way.

' _I need to be stronger. But I can't fight here…time and place, Sam. Time and place'_ Samantha thought to herself. Leo attacked Samantha, but she dodged the attack. Ryoma charged to attack, but Felicia recovered and managed to cause a snowstorm. Though it was a slight distraction, it was enough time for Samantha to grab Felicia's wrist and maneuver right by Ryoma. To add insult to injury, Samantha pushed Ryoma forward and he fell into Leo and both fell to the ground face first. They sprinted down the hallway and exited towards the front of the castle. There were plenty of smaller fights all around, but Samantha was looking for a quick way out.

' _Find a door. Find a door!'_ She couldn't find a door, but she knew she had to get away from where she was.

"Where are we-?"

"The playground. Let's go there and get our bearings together." Felicia said.

"Felicia! Help me!" Flora screamed. She was fending off some low level grunts but there were too many for her to handle.

"Flora!" Felicia called out. "Go. I'll catch up with you later." Samantha looked back and saw Ryoma and Leo charging towards her. She ran towards the playground as quickly as she could. She ducked and weaved her way through the battles. Genny whimpered and cried as she looked back and helplessly watched the families of both Ylisstol and Hoshido fighting against the unknown forces that practically destroyed Nohr. She finally made it to the playground and looked around for anyone.

"I don't…don't see any…anyone." Samantha huffed and puffed before checking on Genny.

"Is everyone ok?" Genny asked.

"Yeah…" Samantha said as she set the child on the swing and gently pushed her. "Now…all we need to do is wait."

"What are we waiting for?" Genny asked.

"We're waiting for a friend to come by and tell us it's ok to go back." Samantha told the child as she pushed her on the swing.

"Samantha, is everything ok?" the Hylian princess turned and saw Robin approaching them.

"I thought you'd be involved in the battle."

"What battle?" Robin asked.

"The one happening in Hoshido." Samantha gave the child a push and Genny giggled as she went higher and higher. She turned to face Robin, but she had already begun running towards the castle. Samantha spent time pushing the girl on the swing.

"Sam, I'm hungry." Genny whined. Samantha looked around for someone to start heading back from the castle.

' _Come on…come on…'_ Samantha thought as she looked around and saw another red door.

Another door?" She asked herself quietly before looking around again.

"Samantha?" She turned around to see Kana and Shigure walking towards them.

"The fight's at the castle." Samantha said while Genny hopped off the swing and flapped her wings by Samantha.

"We know. Mama asked us to check on you." Kana smiled as her hands rested on her knees. "Mama was right. Genny is a real cutie-pie!"

"Are you hurt? Mother's biggest concern was ensuring your safety as well as Genny's."

"We're fine." Samantha reassured the two of them. "Do you two see that door?" She pointed at the red door on the other side of the slide.

"You mean that red door? Yeah, I see it."

"I see it as well." Shigure added.

"It's not just me…good." Samantha remained quiet for a few seconds. "I think I'm going to go through it."

"What? But-" Kana began.

"Every time I go through one of these, I usually end up away from the fight. Maybe…Maybe it'll take me to Tellius. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get Genny home."

"You're taking quite the risk, aren't you?" Shigure asked. "There's no guarantee that you know where that ends up. Plus, what if it takes you into…I don't know, a volcano, or the top of a cold mountain?"

"It's a risk I'll have to take. Since I can't ask mom for advice, I need to rely on my gut instincts. It's telling me that those doors are good."

"Well…I…I guess if you're sure that's the best choice." Shigure rubbed the back on his neck.

"But we never got to hang out." Kana whined.

"I'll come back. I promise." Samantha vowed. "But I have a good feeling about this." She walked towards the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye bye!" Genny said and waved her hand as they walked through the door.

"Should we tell mother?" Shigure asked.

"I kinda don't wanna go back there…" Kana puffed her cheeks out.

"I suppose we could go visit Lady Charlotte and ensure that she is doing well." Shigure said with a smile as the two of them walked towards Nohr. Samantha walked through the door and as she exited through the other side, she appeared on a ship.

"Oh…this is…nice." Samantha looked around for someone, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. Samantha suddenly felt a sharp pinch in her arm.

"Sam?" Genny asked as it suddenly felt like Genny weighed a thousand pounds.

"Genny…wha…" Samantha let Genny go and reached for the area that she felt the pinch. She pulled something out of her arm and examined it. It looked like a small tranquilizer dart.

"Wha…What's…" Samantha's eyes closed as she fell to the ground. When Samantha woke up, the first thing she noticed was Genny wasn't around; the second thing she noticed was she was in a room with solid metal bars.

' _I'm in jail?'_ Samantha thought as she heard a loud clang followed by some footsteps.

"Excuse me, but I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"Nah, ain't no mistake girly." A man with a deep voice spoke up. He was tall and had messy brown hair to go with his discolored crooked teeth. Samantha started backing up and immediately felt uncomfortable around this man.

"Where's Genny? Tell me now!" Genny demanded with anger in her voice.

"The sub-human? Yeah, we're gonna sell her."

"Sell her?! She is _not_ an object!" Samantha tried to reach for him, but the bars prevented her from reaching him.

"We sell her to the right person, we can easily clear four…five hundred k. After that, don't worry…you'll get your turn. Well, _we'll_ get our turn…with _you_." The man winked and walked back upstairs. Samantha screamed in anger as she tried to shake the bars, but they wouldn't budge and she walked back to the wall and sighed.

' _How am I getting out of here? I wish…I wish I never came through that door. Mom…'_ Samantha sniffled and heard the door open once again. This time, the guy who came down was extraordinarily fat, with brown balding hair, and the shirt couldn't contain his gut and had a dopey look on his face. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"Y'know, you're really purdy." He said with a low chuckle after he spoke. In that moment, Samantha had an idea.

' _He doesn't seem very smart. Maybe I can convince him to break me out.'_ Samantha thought. _'Play it sexy or…'_

"Yeah, you're _real_ purdy." He started laughing as he smiled while staring at her. As he smiled, there was a gap between his two front teeth.

' _Sexy it is.'_ Samantha decided as she slipped out an arm from her sleeve and revealed her shoulder. "You know…this jail cell is…it's so empty. If only I had a…big, handsome, strong man with me."

"Yeah?" He said as he stood up.

"How about you open the door, so I can…" Samantha quietly groaned as she had to pretend that this guy was attractive. "…you know…" The man thought for a moment, but then he decided to go for it. He unlocked the door and as soon as she had an opening, Samantha charged the door and slammed him against the outer wall. She punched him hard in the face and after throwing a flurry of punches; she knocked him out and looked around.

' _Where am I? Forget it, find Genny and get off this boat.'_ Samantha looked down at the now unconscious man and gagged for a moment. She then heard an explosion and felt the entire boat rock back and forth.

"All hands on deck!" A voice called from above followed by a bell ringing. Samantha quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door. Out there, it looked like chaos. There was another ship across the way and what looked like a cloud.

' _A cloud? We're in the sky?'_ Samantha thought. _'Where's Genny?'_ She asked.

"Protect the sub-human. No matter what!" One man said.

"Where is it?" Another man asked.

"It's in the quarterdeck. Cap's guarding it closely."

' _Quarterdeck…that's…the captain's deck, right?'_ Samantha thought as she glanced around for it. She unfortunately didn't see it as she heard and felt another explosion. _'Fuck it.'_ She burst out from the cellar and looked around. The quarterdeck was behind her and she quickly entered the captain's deck. Inside she heard Genny crying and followed the sound.

"Kid, you're going to make me rich!" He cackled and rubbed his hands together.

"No! Stop! Sam!" The child screamed and continued crying while clutching her doll. Samantha clenched her teeth as her anger grew. She tiptoed towards the man and was almost in an arm's reach of Genny when she stepped on a loose board.

 _Creak…_

The man quickly turned around and Samantha tackled the guy.

"No! She's going to make me rich!" The man protested and swung a knife at Samantha.

"I won't let you sell her!" Samantha yelled as she grabbed the arm holding the knife. She managed to dodge his attack and slapped him twice in the face. He knocked her back and pinned the princess against the wall.

"I have no need for a useless girl like you. We can always find another girl for entertainment." He sneered as he flipped the knife in his hand. Samantha struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Sam! Help me!" Genny called out, but Samantha was tightly pinned against the wall. She felt a sharp pain against her left leg and he held up the blade which was now drenched in her blood. Samantha winced in pain as she tried to fight back, but she was still pinned against the wall.

"I've entertained you long enough. Time to gut you like a pig." He cackled again, but a third explosion caused him to lose balance and drop the knife. Samantha yelled as she collapsed and braced her leg as she looked up and saw the knife. She crawled towards the knife while the captain opened the door to take a look at the damage.

"Blow them out of the sky!" He ordered as he slammed the door shut. "I gotta finish this dumb bitch." He looked around for her, but all he saw was Genny. "Where'd she go?" He asked the girl. Genny rubbed her eyes, sniffled, and shook her head. "Useless…" He grumbled and started searching for her. Samantha hid underneath the bed and waited for her moment. She saw his shadow walk towards one side of the bed.

"Listen, if you show yourself…I'll let you live. How 'bout it? You get to keep your pretty little head and all I want is to sell this sub-human. Come on…we're just talking about one crummy sub-human." Samantha noticed the knife on the ground as the man walked away from the bed. Samantha rolled over and grabbed the knife before she felt his boot holding her hand which was holding the knife.

"Gotcha!" He pulled her out from under the bed. He kicked her in the gut and laughed. Samantha struggled to get to her feet, but the man grabbed her by the hair and pinned her against the wall in a sitting position.

"Genny, cover your eyes!" Samantha yelled and Genny did as she was told.

"You know, you're _really_ starting to get under my skin." He said with a scowl on his face.

"No…" Samantha said quietly as she plunged the knife straight into his heart. The man remained speechless as she twisted the blade and caused him to groan in pain. " _Now_ I'm under your skin." She pulled the blade out and stabbed him two more times before he was coughing and sputtering blood on the ground.

"You…agh…fuh…fucking…bitch…" Samantha stabbed him one more time and his now lifeless body collapsed against her. Samantha rolled the captain off of her before she got up and staggered towards Genny and opened the cage she was in.

"Sam…" Genny sniffled and hugged the girl tightly.

"Keep your eyes closed. We're…" She sharply exhaled. "We're getting out of here." She staggered towards the door and left the now dead captain on the ground in a pool of his own blood. She looked around and saw another ship directly next to this one. The crew panicked and began launching cannonballs at the other ship; failing to connect on a single shot.

' _It's our only shot.'_ Samantha thought. "Hey, Genny…" The child opened her eyes and looked at her. You see that…ngh…that ship over there?" Samantha pointed to the other boat across the way.

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to throw you and you're going to fly there."

"But-"

"It's the only way…I'll…ugh…I'll be right behind you. Just…just do as I say." Genny nodded as Samantha climbed up the stairs and got a good vantage point.

"Ok…ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Go!" Samantha threw the child and hard and as far as she could. Genny flapped her wings and quickly made her way to the other ship.

' _Ok…good. Now, all you need to do is…'_ She glanced at a plank that the crew laid against their ship. A few members tried to board the ship, but the other boat turned away and they started falling and screamed as they descended downwards. The princess quickly looked around and noticed an old grappling hook on the ground. She waited for her moment and then another explosion went off and the ship was now on fire.

' _Wait for it…wait…wait…'_ With the ship making a circle, Samantha realized that the other ship was passing _behind_ the ship she was on. She made her way to the back of the ship and the other ship crashed against the ship.

' _Do it!_ ' Samantha thought as she threw the grappling hook. It hooked onto the side of the ship and whisked Samantha away before the ship pulled away from the ship, followed by a fifth and final explosion blew up the ship. Samantha's concern was to climb up the rope so she didn't fall. But she couldn't help but notice that with the last explosion there were multiple explosions before the entire ship was engulfed and destroyed. Samantha continued climbing until she reached the top. She climbed over the railing and took deep breaths as her back was against the floorboards she sat up and she winced in pain. She took a look at the gash in her leg and it was maybe half an inch long and she couldn't tell how deep by looking at it.

"Sam?" A man's voice asked as she looked up. The man was wearing light brown boots, an all blue outfit with a red neckerchief. He had light brown hair and an eye patch over his right eye. Samantha's smile grew as she, like yesterday, had a genuine smile on her face.

"Uncle Vyse?" She asked.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here?" Samantha covered her face and started crying.

"You don't know…how happy I am." She sniffled and continued crying.

"Here." Vyse offered a hand to help the princess up. Samantha took his hand, but groaned as her leg gave out from the pain.

"Sam, shit. What happened to your leg?"

"I…I hurt it."

"Aika!" Vyse called out and walked back to steer the ship. A woman with orange hair and a yellow outfit came running up the stairs.

"What do you want, now?" She looked irritated until she saw Samantha. "Sam!" She exclaimed with excitement and rushed to her side and hugging the woman.

"Hi Aunt Aika." Samantha said with her smile growing. Her smile faded as she inhaled sharply.

"Careful, it's her leg." Vyse told her without taking his eyes off the blue sky.

"Her leg?" Aika looked down and her eyes grew big.

"How did this happen?" Aika asked as she acted as a crutch and helped her walked towards the cabins below.

"I had to save her. Wh-Where is she?" Samantha asked while Aika helped her down the stairs and to an empty bedroom.

"You mean that sub-human? She-"

"Laguz!" Samantha snapped. "She is laguz."

"Right…sorry." Aika said quickly. "She's downstairs. She's not talking to anyone, maybe you can…" Aika looked over at Samantha who was now fast asleep.

"Ah…shit." Aika carried the woman to the empty bedroom and quickly left to grab the third member of their team, Fina. Aika entered the bedroom adjacent to the bedroom where Samantha was in; she had light brown hair and a mostly white outfit aside from a blue top and a lighter shade of blue for a bandana over her head. She was on her knees trying to talk to Genny, but Genny was shaking out of fear, crying, and hiding behind her doll.

"Fina…I need your help in the other room."

"What's wrong?" Fina asked.

"Bring your medical stuff. I'll stay here with her, but…it's a surprise. There's a nasty looking cut on her leg." Fina grabbed her bag and left Aika with the laguz child. Fina entered the bedroom and slightly turned the woman's head.

"Sam…?" Fina asked with big eyes before shaking her head. "Her leg." Fina told herself as she examined her right leg and there didn't appear to be any cut. She took a look at her left leg and Samantha lightly groaned before she saw the cut.

"Oh no…" Fina gently cleaned the skin around the cut and mended the cut. "You'll be fine, Sam. I don't know if you can hear me, but this may pinch a little. But it'll help you get better." Fina placed her hand against Samantha's. "If you _can_ hear me…squeeze my hand if you feel pain. I'll help you get through it." She placed some liquid on a rag and wiped the area around the wound. With her free hand, Fina felt Samantha squeeze her hand.

"It's ok, Sam…that's it. Now I'll apply some ointment and wrap and we should be good. After a few seconds, Samantha's grip loosened and Fina went back to work. She applied ointment to Samantha's wound and then finished it with a wrap. She then tucked in the Hylian princess and she walked back into the other room.

"How's she doing?" Aika asked.

"It's wrapped and cleaned. Sam is going to be fine." Fina said as she lightly hit Aika's arm. "Why didn't you tell me Sam was here?"

"Sam?" Genny asked and the two women looked at the girl.

"You…You know Sam?" Fina asked as she knelt down again. "Do you want to see her?" Genny nodded and flapped her wings. The three of them entered the room and Genny flew right next to Samantha.

"Sam!" Genny said as she snuggled next to the princess. Though Genny was trying to get under the covers and yet, Samantha was completely out of it.

"Let me help." Aika said as she went to grab the blanket.

"No! Genny yelled. "Leave me alone." Genny started crying once again.

"Honey, I just want to tuck you in." Aika grabbed the blanket and motioned for the girl to get underneath. Genny crawled under the covers and Aika gently tucked in the girl. She finished by guiding Samantha's arm over the child. Genny snuggled up with the doll she had and, for the first time on their ship, she closed her eyes and smiled. Aika and Fina quietly closed the door and went up to the main deck while Vyse continued steering the ship.

"Sam's going to be alright." Fina said with a smile. "That girl seems awfully attached to Sam though."

"It's like she's her mother or something." Aika gasped quickly. "You think Sam had a kid since we last saw her?"

"No, I think you know who would be telling everyone." Vyse said.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Aika scratched the back of her head.

"I have an idea." Vyse smiled as he continued sailing. "We're about an hour out…let her sleep for now and when she wakes up…" Vyse chuckled. "This'll take awhile. If either of you two need to rest…"

"A quick nap sounds pretty nice right now." Fina yawned and went downstairs. Aika sat down on the stairs and sighed with content.

"I can't believe that Sam is here again. Should we take her back to Hyrule?"

"Later. First, let her rest and then let's get some grub. We can catch up and talk." Vyse said as they continued to sail through the blue sky. Samantha finally woke up and looked around. She was inside a wooden structure; tucked in bed, with Genny fast asleep next to her.

"Wha…where am I?" Samantha asked as the young girl sat up.

"Sam?" Genny rubbed her eyes and asked. "Are you ok?" Samantha smiled and hugged the young girl.

"I'm ok, Genny. Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" Genny cheered followed by a knock on their door.

"Y-Yes?" Samantha asked with hesitancy. The door opened and inside stepped Aika.

"Aunt Aika." Samantha smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper greeting." Samantha looked down at Genny who was clutching her doll and hiding against Samantha's side.

"I'm scared…" Genny whimpered.

"Genny, it's ok. This is my aunt. She's really nice." Samantha gently rubbed the girl's back. Genny looked up and wrapped her arms around Samantha's. Samantha moved Genny from her side to her lap.

"Who is she?" Aika asked as she took a seat in a chair opposite of the bed.

"She's just some girl I found. I've been taking care of her in the last few days, but lately, I've been cursed or something."

"Cursed? Sam, aren't you…exaggerating a little bit?" Aika asked.

"I'm serious. Mom, Marcus, Krystal, Lucina, Xander, Leo, Ryoma, and Sakura…all dead."

"Sam…I don't know about all that. You're with us now and the Blue Rogues will take care of you. I tell you what, we got a nice haul from those losers. Why don't you help yourself to some treasure?" Aika smiled.

"Treasure?" Genny asked and Samantha smiled.

"Maybe later. For now, I'm actually kind of hungry." Samantha said as she stretched.

"Alright…Vyse, Fina, and I need to wash up. Why don't you go claim our table? Tell them to add two seats for you and…what's her name."

"Genny. Her name is Genny. And that sounds great." Samantha moved out of bed and winced as she put pressure on her left leg.

"Still hurts?"

"A little." Samantha admitted.

"You'll be fine. Just take it easy and don't push yourself. Fina will check on you later." Samantha walked out with Genny in her arms and they looked around. It was a lively port town; people walking around and from what Samantha could see, there were no problems. Samantha saw Vyse carrying a crate and setting it outside a building.

"Uncle Vyse, what are you doing?" Vyse leaned back with a hand pressed against his back.

"We need a bit of money, so we're doing a few odd jobs for decent pay. These are some books for the library."

"Sam…I'm hungry." Genny whined.

"Feel free to head to the tavern." Vyse pointed towards the tavern, but Samantha didn't move. "What?"

"A tavern." Samantha said quietly. "You want me to walk into a tavern…with her?"

"Well…there's someone who wants to meet you there."

"Who?"

"Go find out." Vyse smiled. "I'm almost certain you're going to be happy." Samantha rolled her eyes and, along with Genny, they walked towards the tavern.

"I'll be there in a bit, Sam." Vyse waved while the two left. They entered the tavern and it was a bit frightening. There were a few patrons and an older man behind the bar. Samantha walked up to the man cleaning dishes behind the bar.

"Um…excuse me."

"Hey, how ya doing?" The man asked cheerfully. "What're ya havin'?" The man stopped and noticed the child in Samantha's arms. "Kids ain't allowed here."

"I'm looking for someone."

"Don't care." The man said as he pointed towards the door. "Kids ain't allowed in here. There's a lotta nasty people here. Not as nasty as 'The Cauldron' though…" The guy continued cleaning a plate.

"I just need to-"

"Out!" He pointed towards the door and scowled. Samantha quietly walked towards the exit, when a tall, dark skinned man stood in her way.

"That's a pretty sub-human you got there."

"She is laguz." Samantha said as she held Genny a bit tighter. Genny hid her face from the man.

"I think we'll take her off your hands."

"No." Samantha said sternly.

"I wasn't asking." The man said as another guy stood up behind her, then a third, and a forth, and finally a fifth.

"Looks like you're outnumbered. So let's try this again…hand over the sub-human."

"Sam…no…" Genny begged.

"Don't worry Genny, I won't ever hand you to these guys." Samantha said as she turned to protect the child.

"Hey beefcake." A woman's voice spoke up The five guys glanced over at the individual who spoke up. Samantha turned and her eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"M…M…Muh…Muh…Mom?!" Samantha asked with a barely audible noise. Standing in the walkway towards the back was a woman with long blonde hair. She had on a black t-shirt with a rainbow colored triforce and black pants and black shoes to match. Her eyes were blue-green and her arms folded while she glared at the man. Samus glanced at the Hylian princess before her expression softened.

"Sam?" She whispered and stared in shock and worry before looking back at the main guy with anger. "You're going after my daughter?"

"We just want the sub-human." The guy said.

"No." Samus said. "You can't even say their name correctly. They are laguz, you fuck."

"You know what? Boys, let's go after her first. _Then_ we'll deal with the sub-human."

"Sam." Samus said without taking her eyes off the man who had been speaking this entire time.

"Yeah?" Samantha asked.

"Do you have money?"

"Why?"

"Buy yourself a new outfit. I don't want you here for this. Things are going to get ugly." Samantha was going to head for the exit, but one guy cut her off.

"Excuse me." Samantha said.

"I don't think so." The guy sneered before ducking as Samus threw a chair towards that guy. Samantha used the distraction and ran for the door.

"I'll be honest…" Samus began. "I've never been with five guys before. Just promise you won't be gentle…I like it rough." Samus smirked and Samantha left the tavern.

' _That…my mom was there! Mom was_ _actually_ _there!'_ Samantha thought as her mind was racing. She looked around and found a wardrobe shop just down the road. She entered and heard a light bell as the two entered. A young man turned around and approached the two. Genny whimpered and hid her face once again.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I…can you help me pick an outfit for her?" Samantha looked at her. Genny refused to let go of Samantha. "Hey, Genny…we're going to pick out a new outfit for you. And I promise I'll be right there with you." Genny looked up and nodded before flapping her wings next to Samantha.

"Well, let's see what I have." The man stepped into the back to grab a few outfits while Samantha and Genny waited. The man returned with a few shirts, skirts, pants, and dresses.

"There's a changing booth in the back, but here's a few options." He handed them to Samantha and she carried the outfits and Genny to the changing room.

"How about…this one?" Samantha held up a purple t-shirt, but it was too big for the girl. "No…how about this one?" She held up a yellow long sleeve shirt and it was too small. "Hm…" Samantha searched through all the tops. "What about this?" She held up a white floral print tank top. "Do you have a pair of scissors I can borrow?" She asked.

"Here." The man held the scissors underneath the door for Samantha to take. Genny reached for the print and Samantha cut holes in the back of the tank top before putting it on the child; it was a perfect fit for the young laguz girl.

"Excellent." The young man smiled. Now, for her bottom half…how about…" She checked through everything she had and finally pulled out a long white skirt with the same floral pattern as her tank top. She changed into the dress and, like the top, it was a perfect fit for her.

"Oh that's beautiful." Samantha said with a smile and the two exited the dressing room with all their clothes.

"You found the outfit you want?" The man asked as Samantha smiled and nodded her head. "Excellent. How will you be paying for this, miss…?" He asked while waiting for her to finish his sentence.

"Aran. Samantha Aran." Samantha finished his sentence. "I got the money right-"

"I got it." Samus said as she walked in and approached the counter.

"Mom…" Samantha said quietly. She paid the man with a handful of coins and received her change before the three of them left. Genny's old clothes draped over Samantha's should and Genny started flapping her wings and admiring her new outfit. As soon as they walked outside, Samus gave her daughter a hug and Samantha couldn't help but start crying.

"Sam?" Genny asked, but Samantha didn't try hiding herself. She squeezed her mother as tightly as she could and Samus embraced her daughter without saying a word. After a few minutes, Samantha eventually broke the hug and rubbed her eyes.

"How've you been?" Samus smiled and asked quietly. "God, I've missed you…" Samus kissed her daughter's forehead and wiped away a tear falling down her face.

"Mom…" Samantha sniffled. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Mom is dead…" Samantha hung her head in shame.

"Zelda…she's dead?" Samus looked concerned for a minute before closing her eyes. "Damn it…fucking…damn it."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save her." Samantha sniffled one again but Samus hugged her daughter again.

"Hey now…don't cry. You're with me and you can stay as long as you want."

"And Marcus, and Krystal, and Lucina, and-"

"Sam." Samus cut her daughter off. "You're with me. And nothing's going to happen to you." Samantha smiled and nodded. "I just…I'm so happy that I'm here with you. But…why are you here?"

"The good news is, I finally found my suit." Samus told her daughter.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Samantha exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"That's the bad news…" Samus sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's in a lab and getting in is going to be tricky."

"That's not a problem for you."

"No, but…" Samus groaned in frustration. "It's…It's fucking annoying." Samus looked at the child in Samantha's arms. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh. This is Genny. I…sort of took her in. Genny, this is _my_ mommy."

"Your mommy?" Genny asked as she blinked and stared at Samus.

"She's cute." Samus smiled. "Is she from Tellius? Want me to make some calls?"

"Sam!" Genny whined.

"I think we need some food first." Samantha, along with Genny and her mother, walked back to the tavern.

"What happened to those guys?" Samantha asked.

"I dealt with them." Samus said as she took her seat in the back. "Harold."

"The usual, Miss Aran?" The bartender asked before his expression turned angry. "I told you that kids ain't allowed-"

"Harold…shut up and get her some food." Samus said. The bartender growled quietly and then pulled out a pad and a pencil.

"Whadda ya want?" He grumbled.

"Pizza!" Genny declared happily.

"Damn kids."

"Harold…" Samus said with a warning tone. "Make it two large pizzas. Extra cheese. Soda for the kid and a hard cider for her. Put it all on my tab." Just as they sat down in the back, Vyse, Aika, and Fina walked in after them.

"Two beers and a hard cider." Aika set down a few coins and walked towards the back to see Samus and Samantha sitting alone.

"Samus!" Aika said cheerfully.

"Aika, darling." Samus stood up and hugged her old friend. She placed her cheek against her friend's and kissed the air before doing the same to the other. She broke the hug and Fina was next to hug Samus.

"I can't remember the last time we were all together." Fina said with a big smile across her face.

"The last time we all hung out…Jesus…I can't remember." Samus smiled. She then turned to Vyse and hugged him.

"I thought you'd like this little surprise."

"This is the greatest gift I have gotten in a while, Vyse." Samus kissed his cheek. "Aika is lucky to have you."

"…stop it." Vyse chuckled.

"No, keep going, I want to hear more." Fina giggled and took her seat.

"By the way, those bodies? Don't worry, they're gone." Samus stopped smiling and tried to subtly kick Aika's leg. "Ow, Samus!"

"Shut. Up." Samus said through her teeth.

"Bodies?" Samantha asked. "Did you…did you kill them?"

"Aika, what was the _one_ thing I asked you _not_ to say?" Samus closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't tell S-" She looked at Samantha and then back at Samus. "…oops." Samus sighed with frustration.

"So…you've killed people too?"

"Yeah, I-" Samus paused and then stared at her daughter with shock. "Wait, _too?_ That means…" Her expression turned to anger. "Sam…"

"I can explain."

"Start talking." Samus said with restrained anger.

"He…He was on that ship. He was going to sell Genny. He was going to kill me if I didn't kill him first!" Samantha blurted before Samus covered her mouth.

"Keep your voice down." Samus said with a hushed tone.

"What ship?" Aika asked with a whisper.

"The one that blew up. I was in the captain's quarters, Genny was in a cage…and stabbed him and…" Samantha lost her voice and shook her head.

"…Artie?" Vyse said.

"Who?" Samus asked.

"Arthur Robinson." Fina said quietly. "He sells people, items, anything and everything on the black market. Black Market Artie is what he goes by. There were rumors that he sells laguz to slave owners, children to…" Aika gulped hard. "…undesirables." Samantha's heart sank as she knew what she meant by undesirables. "If he can make money from it, he'll sell it."

"Now that I know that, I'm actually kind of glad he's dead." Samantha said quietly. Her mother's expression softened and her anger subsided.

"Ok." Samus said.

"You're not mad?" Samantha asked.

"Of course not. He sounds like a piece of shit. I would've killed him too." The food finally came out and each person was served. The server walked back into the kitchen and grabbed all the drinks and served them as well.

"Who are her parents?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Samantha said as the pizzas were set down and the drinks were all served as well. Genny's pizza looked quite delicious as well; the cheese looked like it was still melting and her beverage set next to her.

"Yay!" Genny clapped as she was going to grab the pizza, but Samantha stopped her with one hand.

"Genny, you'll burn yourself." Samantha warned as she began cutting the child's pizza. She blew on it to ensure it was cool enough and picked up the piece with a fork and fed the young girl. Samus picked up a piece and Samantha's mouth began to water. The pizza was incredibly gooey from all the extra cheese. Samus took a bite and smiled.

"Harold, you're the best damn cook this side of Arcadia."

"Is it good?" Samantha asked and the girl giggled and nodded her head.

"She's so cute." Fina gushed. Genny looked at everyone with an uneasy expression before looking up at Samantha.

"Pirates…" Genny said quietly like it was a bad word and she was afraid to insult them.

"They're the good guys. You're safe here." Genny smiled waved at everyone at the table.

"This is nice." Vyse said as he took a slice. "A nice family meal…doesn't happen often."

"I'm just glad I got someone here who's just as pretty as me." Samus joked and took a sip from her beer. She belched and then proceeded to crack her neck.

"Excuse you." Samantha said with a smirk. Samus rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I keep forgetting that Zelda's been pampering you on being the next queen." Samus laughed.

"A princess has a set of rules that she must-"

"Shut. Up." Samus said with a smile across her face. "You know I don't care much for those rules." Samantha grabbed Samus's hand and gently squeezed it with a warm smile on her face.

"You know, if you want to wait here, we can take you to Tellius and sort this whole thing out." Vyse offered.

"Perhaps." Samantha said as she stretched her arms up as high as they would go. "For now, I think I'd like to get a room."

"Room three hundred." Samus tossed her key onto the table. "You're staying with me."

"Mom, I couldn't-"

"Sam, I haven't seen you in awhile and I'm not letting you spend a single penny while you're with me." Samus glanced back at the door where a familiar face started walking towards them.

"Krystal?" Samantha asked.

"Sam…" Samus said quietly. "When you were listing everyone who died…you said Krystal was one of them, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Take the girl and the key. Go out the back and head to the inn." Samus instructed her daughter. Samantha knew better than to question the bounty hunter, so she scooped Genny up and looked around for the exit.

"Vyse, take the girls and escort Sam to the inn." Samus said without taking her eyes off of her dearest friend.

"Sure." Vyse said softly. "Aika, Fina, let's go. Sam, stay close."

"Wait!" The child said as she reached for the pizza.

"We'll get some more later." Samus told the young girl as they all walked through the kitchen while Krystal stopped walking as she stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Harold!" Samus called out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why don't you take a walk?" Samus suggested. "Lock the front door, too." Harold glanced over at Samus and then back at the purple fox.

"Alright. Make sure the place don't burn down." The man grabbed a pack of smokes and walked out the front door. He locked the front and went for a little walk.

"Krystal, darling." Samus smiled. "Had I known you were visiting, I'd have planned accordingly." Krystal didn't say a word as she glared at the bounty hunter. "What'll you have? Cornerian whiskey? Daein vodka? Or would you rather go for something a bit stronger? I'm sure I can probably find some Ylissean bourbon." Again, Krystal said nothing and Samus sighed. "Krystal, I don't know if you can hear me, but Sam told me that you've died. I don't know what the cause was, but whatever possesses you; know that I am only doing this to ensure you rest in peace." Krystal stood across from Samus. Samus quietly removed the knife Samantha was using from the table just before Krystal charged the bounty hunter.

Samus flipped the table and just as Krystal dodged it, Samus threw the chair she was sitting in at her. It hit the fox and Samus charged her. She stabbed her in the shoulder and pulled her gun from her leg. Samus fired twice and both shots connected. Krystal swung at Samus and missed. Samus grabbed a broken plate off the ground and threw it towards Krystal. She missed and Krystal charged Samus again. Samus swung, but Krystal grabbed her by the waist and continued running until Samus slammed her back against the wall. Samus grasped both hands and started pounding into Krystal's back. Krystal let go and tried to strangle her friend. Samus pushed her friend back and grabbed Krystal's head before kneeing her in the stomach. She pulled the knife out of Krystal's shoulder and tried to stab her again, but Krystal blocked the attack and the knife was dropped and slid across the floor. Krystal threw a flurry of punches that connected with the bounty hunter. The final shot was a hard hit against her cheek. Samus spat out blood and charged her. Krystal grabbed a fork from the ground. Samus grabbed a small, mostly intact plate and used it as a shield. Krystal lunged forward, but Samus deflected it. She lunged forward again and, once again, it was deflected. Krystal kicked her friend to the ground and as Samus was lying on the ground, she grabbed another chair and smashed it against the bounty hunter. Samus grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against Krystal's face. She then used the broken half that she held and stabbed the fox. Krystal grabbed Fina's cider bottle and threw the liquid in the bounty hunter's face. Samus yelled in pain and felt Krystal bust the bottle against the back of her head. As she collapsed, she put a hand against her head and she saw it was covered in blood.

"You know…" Samus grunted as she looked around and saw the knife. "I think…I think I've…entertained you…long enough." Samus said as she was breathing hard from her scuffle against her friend. Krystal sat on top on the bounty hunter and she was strangling her friend. Samus tried to fight back, but was losing consciousness. She reached around and, in a last moment of desperation, she managed to grab a different fork and stab the fox woman in the side. She quickly scrambled for the knife and managed to retrieve it before Krystal could recover and pretended to collapse on her chest while concealing the knife. Krystal turned the bounty hunter over and, in a split second, Samus dug the knife deep into Krystal's neck and slit her throat. Krystal let go of the bounty hunter and rolled to the side. She then was engulfed by a white light and after a few moments, she was once again a statue of her former self. Samus remained on the ground; taking deep breaths and recovering from her fight. Her back was bruised, her body was beaten and her face was bloodied.

"Hah…" She looked up at the statue and crawled over to the statue. She tried to stand up, but she had lost her strength. She closed her eye her hand gently tapped the base of the statue. Unbeknownst to Samus, the statue began glowing white and soon after, Krystal once again began moving. She shook her head before placing a hand against it.

"Wha…Where am I?" Krystal coughed and looked around. "What is this place?" She asked and then tripped over Samus's body.

"Samus?" She asked and looked around and realized she was in a tavern. "Of all the places…I thought we were past this." Krystal muttered as she walked towards the sink behind the bar to get a cup and a glass of water and a couple towels. She returned to her friend and sat her upright.

"Wha…?" Samus asked and she began coughing.

"Honestly, Samus…I thought we were past this." Krystal grumbled as she gently started cleaning the blood from her mouth. Samus turned her head away and spat out a bit of blood.

"You're…You're supposed…supposed to be…dead." Krystal held the glass while she took a sip of water, swished it in her mouth, spat it on the floor.

"Samus, what are you doing? What happened here?" Krystal asked as she looked around.

"I kicked your ass…I won…by the way." Samus laughed before wincing in pain as she tried to stand up, but failed.

"Where are we?"

"Sailor's Island…" Samus said as she reached for the glass to take another sip.

"The last thing I remember…I was on Corneria." Krystal said to the bounty hunter.

"Talk to Sam. I don't know…about any of that…Just gonna…rest my eyes…for a minute…" Samus closed her eyes and quietly fell asleep. Krystal rolled her eyes and started to pick her friend up. She struggled at first, but eventually she hoisted the now passed out bounty hunter over her shoulder. She began walking towards the front door and it was locked. Krystal set Samus down on a chair and walked behind the bar to find the key, but the doors opened just as she stood behind the bar. The man looked at her and then his tavern.

"…what'll you have?" Krystal asked as she nervously laughed.

"What the fuck happened?!" He asked with anger.

"Uh…it…it was like this when I got here." Krystal said as she walked back towards Samus to pick her up.

"What? Now hold on a second-" Harold said with anger, but the blue fox quickly left the bartender alone in the tavern. She walked towards the inn and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. Listen…does Samus Aran have-"

"Krystal?" Vyse asked as he came down the stairs. "What are you doing here? What happened to Samus?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Krystal asked and the two went upstairs with Samus. Vyse knocked on the door that Samantha was in.

"We're in the next room. Fina's in the room next to ours. Come to our room when you're ready." Vyse took Samus from Krystal's shoulder and walked towards Fina's room. He knocked on the door while Krystal waited for Samantha. Samantha opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Krystal? Oh my God, Krystal?!" Samantha tightly hugged her mother-in-law.

"Samantha…listen, we need to talk in with Vyse. Can you grab Genny and meet me over there?"

"Where's mom?" Samantha asked.

"Let's go." Krystal said with a stern tone. Samantha quietly shut the door and then opened without Genny.

"She's asleep. But…How are you alive?" Samantha whispered as Krystal met with Vyse and Fina.

"I was hoping you would know." Samantha then noticed her mother draped over Vyse's shoulder.

"Mom?!" She asked with fear in her voice.

"She's still breathing." Fina told her. "But, Krystal…I have some questions for you."

"And I have questions for you as well." She said as Aika opened the door.

"Where's the kid?" Vyse asked.

"Her name is Genny." Krystal said quietly. "Samantha said she's asleep in the other room."

"I'll keep watch on her. Aika will inform me of everything that was said later."

No." Samantha said quietly. "Krystal, answer their questions. Aunt Fina…please help my mother. Krystal, when you're done, come to my room and we'll talk. Please." Samantha begged. Krystal held her daughter-in-law's hand.

"Alright." Krystal said quietly. Fina opened the door and gestured out the door.

"Aunt Aika, Uncle Vyse. Don't interrogate her too hard." Samantha looked at all three of them before leaving. She returned to her room and Fina did the same. Samantha sat on the edge of her bed and grinned like a child.

' _Mom's alive…and Krystal's back…this is the_ _best_ _day ever!'_ Samantha's smile quickly faded as she thought of a situation. _'What if mom and Krystal switched places?'_ She started taking quick breaths while she waited. In what seemed like an eternity, Samantha simply watched the young girl sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sam…" She said quietly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, honey." Samantha picked the child up as she heard a knock at the door. Samantha opened it and walked towards the bathroom. Krystal entered and quietly shut the door.

"Everything good?" Samantha asked as she helped Genny before standing in the doorway facing Krystal.

"Yes. I explained everything to them." Krystal said.

"I want to hear everything." Samantha said.

"Sam." The child called out. Samantha turned around and carried the child to the sink. She washed her hands and Samantha tucked the child in bed once more.

"Ok." Samantha said quietly as she sat on the other bed. "I want to hear it all. From the last thing you remember to now."

"I remember fighting Gannondorf. He had…he had a gun. Much like the one Wario had."

"Wario?"

"He was the fat man…yellow clothes…purple overalls."

"The one that killed mom." Samantha said quietly with anger.

"Yes. What happened next…I don't know…All I remember is there was a large capital building made of solid gold."

"A large gold capital building?"

"Yes. Thousands of people, animals, laguz…it was incredible."

"Where?"

"I don't know. It's…it's unlike any place I have ever been." Krystal shook her head. "But, hey. Tell me. Did you go through that red door?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It took me to Ylisstol."

"Ylisstol?" Krystal asked.

"I went through another one and ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley…then I traveled to Nohr and then Hoshido. I went through another door and ended up on some asshole's pirate ship and I ended up here."

"Ok…" Krystal said trying to get a grasp on what's happening. "What should we do now?"

"Rest." Samantha said as she stood up. "You take this bed and I'll sleep in that one. When mom is better tomorrow, we'll ask her what happened and figure on what we do next."

"Ok." Krystal said with a sigh. "I'll make some calls home tomorrow and we'll get through this." Krystal crawled to the end of the bed and tucked herself in.

"Krystal…"

"Yes?" Samantha knelt down and kissed the blue fox's cheek and hugged her once more.

"I'm so happy you're alive." Samantha's bottom lip quivered.

"I could not have asked for a better daughter-in-law." Krystal smiled and lightly pushed her daughter-in-law away. "Now go to bed." Samantha walked over to her bed and carefully crawled under the covers next to Genny.

"Sam…" The child asked.

"Yes, Genny?"

"Are there monsters here?"

"Why would you say that?" Samantha asked and realized that Genny must have heard her talking to Krystal. "Honey, you remember Krystal? The blue fox? She's sleeping in the bed over there." Samantha turned on a light and Genny looked over at the other bed. Krystal waved at the young girl and Genny waved back.

"There are no monsters, honey. Let's go back to bed." Samantha turned off the light and closed her eyes.

"Sam…"

"Yes, Genny?"

"Thank you." She said as she snuggled against the princess. Samantha's ears began to burn as her heart warmed. She closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep. She made a vow to keep this young girl safe. Genny trusted her and no matter what, Samantha would never betray her trust.

' _I'll get you home. No matter how long it takes.'_ Samantha thought as she held the child's hand and slept through the night.


	12. One on One

**Chapter 12: One on One**

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long to publish this one. There's been a lot of things that happened and I needed to clear my mind.  
Still, I published this one and I'm going to keep writing. Once again, thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

The sun peaked through the curtain. Samantha slightly opened her eyes and didn't see Genny in bed. She sat up and looked around, but Genny wasn't anywhere.

"Genny? Genny!" Samantha panicked and searched all over the room. The door opened and both Krystal and Genny walked in. Genny was eating a cheese slice while Krystal walked in with a plate of food.

"Did you sleep well?" Krystal asked. Samantha looked over and saw Genny holding Krystal's hand and she offered Samantha her cheese.

"Don't scare me like that." Samantha told the blue fox.

"I thought we'd be back before you'd wake." Krystal explained. "I brought you breakfast." The plate held a few strips of bacon, a muffin, scrambled eggs with cheese mixed in, a banana, and potatoes. Samantha grabbed the plate and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Blueberry?" Samantha asked.

"Your favorite, I know." Krystal sat down on the bed that Samantha slept in and flipped on the TV. There was a knock on the door and while Genny was watching cartoons, Krystal opened the door. Samus stood at the entrance and walked in with Fina behind her.

"Morning, Krystal. Sam." Samus sat neck to her and lightly groaned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. Fina says I'll be fine in a few days."

"I'm grateful that she's been taking care of you." Krystal smiled. "Look at it this way, at least you're not being taken care of by some ugly, nasty looking pirates."

"Like Wolf?" Samus smiled.

"Wolf isn't ugly…he's…misunderstood."

"Like his crew? They're not bad guys, they just rob people for a living. Actually, they're not too far off from-"

"Don't say it." Fina said with a smile.

"Mom, do you want my breakfast?" Samantha asked.

"I'll grab my own. When we're done, we'll do our stretching. You… _do_ your stretching every morning, right?" Samantha remained quiet. Ever since she was a little girl, every morning she woke up, after breakfast, she and Samus always did yoga as the sun rose. Lately, Samantha had been neglecting her routine. Instead, she had other worries at the forefront of her mind.

"That's a no." Samus said as she stood up.

"Well-"

"It's fine." Samus stood up and lightly groaned. "We'll get you back in routine." Samus walked towards the door and left. Fina stayed behind with Samantha.

"You're not upset, are you?" Fina asked.

"No…just…disappointed in myself." Samantha sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, Samus has been trying to get _us_ to join in on her stretching."

"Anyone take her up?" Samantha asked.

"No. Vyse and Aika are impossible to wake up, and I'm not interested in being as flexible as your mother." Samantha smirked as she watched the TV. An episode of Dora the Explorer played. Samantha quietly ate her breakfast and watched along with Fina and Genny. Samus returned with Krystal with her breakfast.

"So…" Samus bit into a piece of toast. "After we stretch, what do you-"

"Mom…not while you're eating." Samantha said quietly. Samus finished eating and chuckled.

"Just like your mom." She laughed. "You know, she was a stuck up bitch before-"

"Mom, if you're going to be around Genny, you need to cut down on the cursing." Samantha said with a stern tone. Samus chewed another piece of bread before swallowing and nodding her head.

"Sorry…I'll do my best." Samus said quietly while she continued eating.

"We'll do a bit of stretching and…then…maybe we could…catch up. Just you and me. Not Krystal, not Genny, just us." Samantha asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Mmm-hmm." Samantha nodded her head and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "I'll talk to Vyse and see if he'll let me borrow the ship. We could go sailing, or-"

"I was thinking more like…we sit at the tavern…" Samantha said with a smile creeping on her face.

"I don't know. Krystal told me that place was damaged." Samus said with hesitancy.

"We can always ask. If he won't serve us, I'll let him toss me out for your entertainment." Samantha smiled. Samus chucked and she smiled as well.

"It would be funny…" Samus said. "Alright, we'll see what we can do." Samus continued eating.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" Genny said with an angered tone.

"Oh man…" The television fox snapped his fingers and ran away. Genny cheered that the sneaky fox's plans were foiled. Samus finished her breakfast and set the plate on the nightstand.

"Alright, you ready?" Samus stood up and Samantha did the same.

"Sam?" Genny asked.

"I'm going to do some stretching."

"Can I come?" Genny asked. Samantha looked at her mom and Samus shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this is just for us, honey. We'll do some stretching later. Ok?"

"Ok." Genny said with content before turning her attention back to the television.

"Take as much time as you need, I'll keep an eye on her." Krystal said with a smile.

"Thank you, Krystal." Samantha hugged her mother-in-law and the two women left. While they were walking, Samantha started thinking about the other problems happening in her life.

' _Abandoning your kingdom…getting mom killed…getting Lucina, and Xander, and Leo, and Ryoma, and Sakura killed…'_ Samantha gave a heavy sigh as they boarded Vyse's ship and Samus found two mats in storage on the ship. She set one out for Samantha, and one out for herself.

"Shoulder width apart." Samus instructed. "Breathe in…" She inhaled and held her breath. "…and out." Samantha did as she was told. "And again…" Samantha closed her eyes and remembered the first time she started doing yoga with her mother. "Once more…" Samantha pictured herself at the young age of four.

' _Just like mama!'_ Samantha declared as she bent her legs and imitated her.

' _You're doing great, Sam. Keep your legs straight.'_ Samus replied as she gently straightened Samantha's legs, but now Samantha couldn't touch her feet.

' _Mama…I can't reach!'_

' _It's alright, Sam. We'll do this every day and soon, you'll be just like me.'_ Samus said with a motherly tone.

' _When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!'_ The young princess cheered.

' _Samantha Grace Aran…you will be, my child…you will be.'_

"Reach up." Samantha looked up and stretched as high as she could towards the sky. Her mother, on the other hand, bent backwards and placed her hands around her ankles with her head facing Samantha. Despite her age, Samus was _still_ the most flexible person in all of Hyrule.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"What…What do you mean?"

"Krystal and I talked about what happened. The bomb…Wario…your mother…red doors…I figured I should hear your side of the story." Samus stood upright and breathed in slowly.

"Mom and I were going to take a vacation to Delfino Plaza. Just the boys, her, and myself." Samantha breathed in and exhaled.

"Downward dog." Samus instructed and Samantha followed her mother's orders.

"Marcus took me to Corneria and I met Genny on the roof." Samantha explained.

"Her parents are from Corneria?"

"No, Krystal thinks they're from Tellius. She said Tibarn wouldn't say who they were…" Samantha inhaled and slowly exhaled. "We think that if we take her to Gallia, Skrimir or Ranulf might be able to point us in the right direction."

"Dolphin." Samus said and she moved her arms forward she her body was resting on her feet and her forearms. "Samantha, once again, followed instructions.

"Anyway, Marcus was killed by…Pigma…I think. She spent the night, we went to the mall the next day and…" The princess inhaled and then exhaled. "…Krystal died. We panicked and ran home. Tiffany is house-sitting while I'm gone-"

"Dolphin plank." Samus said and both women moved again.

"We went through a red door and ended up in Ylisstol. Mom attacked us…"

"Mom attacked you? She's supposed to be dead."

"I don't know…maybe it was an evil spirit or something…" Another inhale then exhale.

"Extended puppy." Again, both women moved.

"Went through a _portal_ and ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Then Nohr, and then Hoshido before I went through a door and ended up here."

"Upward dog." Once more, both women moved.

"But, if I kill mom…maybe _that's_ what Sheik was telling me."

"Sheik?"

"Oh yeah! I met mom's protector. A member of Clan Sheikah!" Samantha said before breathing in and then out.

"King pigeon."

"No." Samantha said as she stood up. "Warrior one." Samus chuckled as she and her daughter did different poses.

"I can't believe she's still..." Samus trailed off before breathing in and out.

"I know, right? Now all we need to do is figure out how to bring mom back home and-"

"Sam…I don't even know how I got _Krystal_ back." Samus stood up from her pose. "Warrior two." Both women moved to a new position.

"But…you said you killed her."

"I did, but she was a statue…that's the last thing I remember before blacking out. Breathe in." They took another breath and exhaled. "Finally, tree." They moved again.

"So, now you have no idea how to bring mom back or-"

"Sam…" Samus said with her eyes closed. "Focus on your center…relax….inhale…" Samantha breathed in and held her breath for a short while. "And exhale…" She let out all her air, but glared at her mother.

"Mom, how are we supposed to bring everyone back if we don't-" Samus walked towards her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way." Samus reassured her daughter. "For now, we need to spend some time catching up. Let's grab Vyse and the crew. He'll give us a nice view of the skies and we can talk up here."

"Alright." Samantha smiled and the two women walked back to the inn. Genny was sitting on a bench outside looking at the clouds with Krystal and Fina.

"…a pie." Genny was explaining what one of the clouds looked like to both women.

"A pie?" Krystal asked. "You couldn't eat that giant pie."

"Yuh huh. I'm a big girl."

"But your tummy would be so full…you'd float away like a balloon." Fina said and the child laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Samantha asked.

"Sam!" Genny cheered and she leapt off the bench and into her arms. "Are you all done?"

"Yep! In fact, mom even said we might be able to go flying through the skies."

"We can?" Genny asked as she flapped her wings.

"Well, everyone's can come. Aunt Fina?" Samantha asked.

"To be up there in the clouds…it's beautiful." Fina sighed with content. "Stay here. I'll go ask Vyse and Aika if they're up for it." Fina got up and walked into the inn.

"Sam, take a seat." Samus instructed her daughter. Samantha sat down and Genny sat with her back towards Samantha as she looked up at the clouds.

"Krystal, did Sam talk to you about Sheik?" Samus asked.

"Sheik?" Krystal looked at Samantha and then back at Samus. "No…why?"

"She claims she met Sheik."

"It's true!" Samantha blurted. "Sheik is real! Sheik-" Samantha glanced at both Krystal and Samus. They both looked at one another without saying a word before Krystal shook her head.

"You need to talk to her." Krystal said quietly.

"Yeah…" Samus nodded her head just as the three members of the Blue Rogues returned.

"Alright. Shall we get going?" Vyse asked. The group went towards the ship.

"This is going to be great!" Samantha said with a big smile on her face. Once everyone was on board, Vyse took off and he began sailing through the skies.

"Woah…" Genny said as her eyes lit up while they sailed through the white clouds high above the sky.

"Genny, stay away from the rail." Samantha said and Genny walked over to the princess. She sat in Samantha's lap while they soared across the sky.

"Sam…" Samus took a seat across from the princess and the child. Genny, still scared of the older woman, hid her face from her.

"Genny, can you say hi to my mom?" Samantha asked with a soft tone. Genny looked up and shook her head.

"That's ok, Genny…Samus is hard to like." Krystal sat down next to Samus and Samantha. Genny walked over to Krystal and hugged the blue fox.

"She'll hug _you_ but not _me?_ " Samantha asked before she scoffed.

"I _am_ a better mother." Krystal remarked as she ran a hand through the girl's hair. Genny smiled as she looked at Krystal with adoration. Samus shook her head and smiled.

"I'm still a good mom, right Sam?" Samus asked as she smiled at her daughter. Samantha thought about her answer for a moment.

"Do you want the truth? Or…" Samus gently slapped Samantha's arm and the three of them shared a laugh.

"Look at all the clouds." Genny smiled and reached for the clouds.

"Sam, let me ask you something…has Sheik…said anything to you?" Samus asked with a hint of concern.

"Said anything to me? Not really. It's just been me talking to her." Samantha said. "You should meet her."

"We're already met." Samus said.

"Why have you never talked about her?" Samantha asked.

"Sheik…she's…" Samus looked at Krystal and then sighed. "…a mystery."

"Even so, I bet mom would love to meet her." Samantha looked down. "Do you miss her?" Samus looked at the clouds and sighed.

"I've missed her every day that I wasn't at home. I miss you, and the boys, and Virginia…" Samus sighed.

"I miss Fox…and Marcus." Krystal said while she rubbed her arms and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey mom, can we train a little?" Samantha asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Train you? Now?" Samus asked.

"Why not? I worked with Sheik and-"

"Wait, hold on…Sheik trained you?" Samus asked.

"Well…yeah. A little. Mom, I just…" Samantha sighed. "I want things to go back to what they used to be." Samantha pouted and looked down in shame. Samus looked at Krystal and then back at her daughter and smiled.

"You know what? Sure. We can train a little."

"Seriously?!" Samantha's face lit up.

"Sure." Samus walked over towards the middle of the ship and Samantha followed her. "Ready?" Samus held up her hands and Samantha stood across from her; Samantha was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Alright, let's begin." Samus held up her hands with her palms facing her daughter and Samantha started throwing punches and her punches started connecting with her mother's hands. Samantha spent twenty minutes just throwing punches at her mother.

"Sam." Samus said and Samantha was breathing hard and looked to her mother for some kind of approval.

"What are you worried about?" Samus asked.

"I'm…n-nothing." Samantha replied.

"Don't lie. There's something on your mind." Samus said.

"Mom…" Samantha quietly said. "Do you…do you think I'm…bad?"

"Bad? You mean that killing thing? No, you're good."

"But…I let mom die, and abandoned our kingdom-"

"Everyone does stupid shit, Sam." Samus told her daughter. "Did I ever tell you about the time your mother flew across the galaxy to come find me at a shady bar?" Samantha's eyes grew big.

"We're talking about the same woman?" Samantha asked.

"We are." Samus nodded. "And then there was the time that we got so drunk that we slept on the front lawn."

"Really?" Samantha asked. "I never knew mom was so…wild. I thought she was such a rule follower."

"The point is, everyone does stupid shit. Everyone does things that they regret. Your mother, me…even dad…er…grandpa." Samus corrected herself. Samantha was slightly happier, but she still felt like her mom was saying this to make her feel better.

"Can we get back to it?" Samantha held up her fists and the two continued training for another thirty minutes. Once again, Samantha was breathing hard while Samus lowered her hands.

"Sam…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you keep your name?"

"My…name?" Samantha asked with confusion.

"You are Samantha Grace McCloud. Yet in the clothing store, you referred to yourself as Aran. Why?"

"Why? W-Well…um…th-that is…I…" Samantha stammered while trying to buy time for her to come up with an acceptable answer.

"Sam…are you ashamed?"

"No!" Samantha blurted. "I'm proud to be Marcus's wife. I just…when he died…I…I was scared." Samantha sank to her knees and started crying. "I'm not like you, or him. I'm not strong. The first moment I had, I abandoned my last name like I abandoned-"

"Sam, calm down." Samus kneeled down and Krystal walked over to her.

"Samantha? What's the matter?" Krystal asked. Samantha sniffled and wiped her nose.

"N-N-Nothing." She said as she rubbed her eyes again.

"She believes she isn't strong because she hasn't been using her married last name."

"Mom!" Samantha said with anger.

"Honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Krystal reassured her daughter-in-law.

"But…But…"

"Honey, if you haven't noticed, _I_ don't use the McCloud name either. Everyone just calls me Krystal." The blue fox pointed out. "And Zelda is just Zelda. Link and Ike…many people use only single names or don't use their last names."

"But-"

"I won't hear of it. You are a McCloud…you are also an Aran. You are Marcus McCloud's wife and he loved you with all his heart. You loved him even more, and you're just scared. You feel comfortable using Aran because your mother is alive and well." Krystal smiled. "But it's ok. We'll bring Marcus back and the two of you can be together and give us grandchildren." Samantha laughed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm serious, Samantha. I want at least one grandchild."

"I want at least two." Samus said with a smirk. Krystal placed a hand over Samantha's.

"Samantha, the point I'm trying to make is that even the strongest warriors have moments of weakness. You are strong, you are courageous, you are a wonderful daughter-in-law, and you are a wonderful princess. Never believe anything other than that, dear." Samantha nodded her head and put an arm around Krystal and Samus.

"I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Smanatha." Krystal smiled.

"I love you more." Samus added.

"No." Krystal said with a motherly tone.

"Don't challenge me on this, Krystal. I will kick your ass on this." Samus said with a positive, yet warning tone.

"Is that a threat?" Krystal asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Yes it is." Samus started laughing. "Sam, you've cleared the air. Ok, we're fine. You want to keep training or call it a day?" Samantha looked over at Genny. She was now holding a wooden stick and was engaging in a non-aggressive sword fight with Aika. She poked Aika in the arm and the woman went over the top and pretended to die. Genny and Fina cheered and the girl hugged the woman. Aika sat up and began tickling the young girl.

"No, I want to keep going. I made a promise to protect that girl. If more people are coming for her…or coming for me, I need to be stronger." Samantha smirked and raised her fists.

"That's my girl." Samus said and, with more confidence, Samantha threw hard punches at her mother after thirty minutes, Samantha was breathing hard again.

"Are we done?" Samus asked.

"No…let's…step it up…" Samantha threw another punch, but Samus stepped out of the way and went for a high kick against her daughter. Samantha used her mother's momentum against her in an attempt to put her on her stomach. Samus, however, placed her hands on the ground and flipped back upright. Samantha threw two punches followed by a roundhouse and Samus ducked and gave her daughter an uppercut to her daughter and knocked her off her feet. With the initial shock of an uppercut, Samantha wasn't able to react in time and Samus placed a foot on her stomach. Samantha grunted and Samus laughed.

"I win."

"Stop it!" Genny called out as she tried to hit Samus and Samus stepped off of her stomach. Genny flapped her wings and flew right next to Samantha and hugged the woman.

"Don't hurt Sam!" She yelled at the bounty hunter.

"Genny, we were training." Samantha said, but the young girl continued hugging her caretaker.

"Hey, Genny…if I say sorry, will you stop being mad at me?" Samus asked. Genny looked up and nodded. "Sam…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Samantha smiled at her mother. "Are we ok?" Samantha asked Genny.

"Ok." Genny said with content. She walked over to Samus and reached up for her. Samus held Genny and she ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"You're such a cutie." Samus said with a smile. Genny smiled and held Samus's hand.

"I keep Sam safe." She informed her.

"You do? Well, you're doing a great job!" Samus gushed. "You're so strong and beautiful. I'm glad you're protecting her." Genny beamed with pride while Samantha rolled her eyes. Samus offered a hand and helped her daughter to her feet. They walked towards the side of the boat and watched the clouds pass them by.

"It's so peaceful." Samantha said as she reached out for the clouds. She was too far away from them. Samus wrapped her free hand around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Sam…I love you." Samantha's cheeks were bright pink and her heart warmed.

"I…I love you more, mom."

"You shouldn't lie, Sam." Samus said without taking her eyes off the skies. Both women laughed and sighed contently.

"What do I do now?" Samantha asked.

"How about when we get back, we call home? I haven't spoken to the boys or gramps in awhile. I'd like to see them again." Samantha nodded and walked up towards Vyse while he was steering the ship.

"Hey Sam…how're you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm happy. I'm not just saying that either. I'm genuinely happy." She smiled. "I haven't been happy since…" Samantha dropped her tone and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sam, you want to take the wheel?" Vyse asked.

"Uncle Vyse, you _never_ let anyone fly."

"I do too. Here, take the wheel." Vyse stepped back and, in a moment of panic, Samantha took the wheel and started moving it back and forth frantically.

"Sam!" Vyse said as he stood behind her and grabbed the wheel. "Calm down…it's just like driving." He carefully let go of the wheel and Samantha was barely turning the wheel.

"I've never done that."

"Are you serious?" Vyse asked. "Ok, you've flown a ship though, right?"

"Well I've flown an Arwing…" Samantha said as she turned the ship portside and continued flying straight.

"That's great!" Vyse said proudly.

"…simulation." Samantha finished her sentence.

"Well…hey, you're doing great right now." Vyse said trying to be encouraging. Samantha smiled and continued sailing across the blue skies.

"What's going on up here?" Aika asked as she walked towards Vyse and Samantha. She kissed Vyse and he started chuckling.

"You guys are weird." Samantha said as she shook her head and continued flying. Samantha was slightly veering off to the right as she continued flying the boat.

"Sam…you're turning to the right." Aika pointed out.

"S-Sorry." Samantha said as she corrected the path, but started to veer off once again.

"Sam." Vyse said and Samantha corrected herself again.

"Fina and I can steer for awhile. Vyse, take five. Sam…"

"I can do it! I swear!" Samantha insisted as she straightened her path.

"Sam, you're doing fine, but flying a ship like this…it takes more than one day. You did good, but now…we'll take it from here." Aika took the wheel and Samantha reluctantly hung her head.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Vyse insisted. "You did good. I remember the first time _we_ flew a ship. I tried to fly without sails…you know, being overly cautious and all that." Samantha smiled as Vyse's face turned bright red. "Aika was all over the skies-"

"Was not!" Aika protested as she turned slightly towards starboard and turned the boat around. "Maybe we should head back for the day."

"She was flying all over." Vyse whispered. "Hard left…hard right…hard left again…hard right again…" Vyse motioned with his hand the flight pattern Aika took. Samantha quietly laughed and watched Aika's improved flying techniques; she was now as smooth as Vyse was when she took the wheel.

"And then there was Fina." Aika said while laughing.

"Aika was a good flier…she just…never learned how to stop." Vyse chuckled.

"You all suck at flying." Samus said as she approached them. Genny waved at the group. She was now sporting a pirate hat and an eye patch over her left eye. "We found a bunch of stuff down in the hull. By the way, I found this _gorgeous_ necklace…how much?" Samus pointed to this necklace around Genny's neck.

"You found that on the ship?" Samantha asked.

"No, I found it downstairs." Samus corrected her daughter.

"No, I mean…I…well, Sakura technically…she technically bought it _for_ me to give to her…and…" Samantha touched the necklace and smiled at her. "I'm glad she has it back."

"Sam, look! I'm a pirate!" Genny waved her hand and gave her most ferocious scowl; it was more adorable than frightening.

"Oh dear…" Samantha said. "Genny the Terrible. The most ruthless pirate in the blue skies."

"Grrrr…" Genny growled before covering her mouth with both hands and giggling.

"She's such a vicious pirate…" Fina smiled and approached the group. "What a fun day of looting and fighting."

"Yar har har!" Genny said proudly.

"You're an honorary Blue Rogue!" Fina tied a blue piece of fabric around Genny's arm.

"Sam! Look!" Genny held up her arm and proudly waved her blue fabric in the skies.

"Welcome to the gang." Samantha smirked as Genny smiled and flapped her wings in excitement.

"We should head back." Vyse said as he headed back for the small island they left. As they arrived, Samus placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sam, I know I promised you some one-on-one time with us, but…do you think we could postpone that until tomorrow?"

"Sure…but…is this one of those promises you don't intend on keeping?" Samantha asked with skepticism.

"Sam, I promise…on my kingdom and on the good name that is Aran…I won't break this promise to you." Samantha nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok. I'm holding you to this." Samantha said and gave her mother another hug. Genny flew over and bumped into Samantha. Samantha grabbed the child and started tickling her.

"Help! Ahh!" Genny squealed and giggled while squirming in her arms. Samantha eventually stopped and Genny hugged Samantha's neck.

"Hey mom…can we still call Jackson and Alex?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Samus smiled. "Let's go back to the room and we'll call 'em." As they arrived back on the island, everyone walked back to the inn. Samus and her daughter split from the group and Samus dialed the number for home. A screen popped up and a butler from the castle answered the call.

"Hyrule Cas-" The man paused as he saw who was video calling. "Lady Samantha! And…Queen Samus!" He sounded overjoyed. "Oh how my heart is blessed! Shall I connect you to Lord Daphnes?"

"Actually, can we talk to the boys?" Samus asked. "I want to check in on them."

"At once!" The video paused for a moment as the butler went to fetch the two princes of Hyrule. When the call picked up again, two young men looked back at them.

"Mom!" Jackson cried out and followed it with a smile.

"Sam!" Alex cried out just as loud at the same time.

"Hey guys." Samantha said with a smile.

"Are you behaving yourselves?" Samus asked.

"Yeah! We're doing good. Um…S-Sam…can I ask you something?" Jackson said as he voice became quiet.

"Sure." Samantha said just as quiet as her younger brother.

"Are you…did…" He stopped talking and collected himself for a minute. "Is mom dead because of you?"

"Jackson!" Samus said with a stern tone.

"Well…mom, people are saying stuff here. They're saying Sam's a murderer. That's why she left. That's why she's gone."

"Your sister is _not_ a murderer. She did _not_ murder anyone….past, present, or future."

"But-" Samantha quickly stopped talking when Samus kicked her leg to get her to shut up.

"Now I don't want to hear any more of that nonsense, is that clear?"

"Yes mom." The boys said in unison.

"Alright…so what have you been up two?" Samus smiled.

"Alex caught a fish yesterday." Jackson told his mom.

"It was huge! Maybe twenty pounds!" Alexander said loudly. Jackson quietly shook his head behind him.

"It was no bigger than a sardine." Jackson smirked and Samus laughed.

"It was not!" Alexander said with a hint of anger.

"Was too!" Jackson said back.

"Boys…" Samus quietly said in a motherly tone. "I miss you both. I miss your wild stories and your crazy antics. Jackson, have you been practicing?"

"Yeah. I've been shooting hoops all week. If you can keep your bones from rattling, I think I can beat you this time."

"My bones from rattling?" Samus asked with a big smile. "Jackson, if I win, you are grounded for the day."

"And if _I_ win, you'll let me enter the tournament. I've been working in the training simulator. I'm getting better. I'm on level six. Mom, please?" Jackson asked.

"We'll talk more when I return home." Samus said while Jackson nodded. "And Alex…any good jokes? Dark jokes? Let's hear some! I miss your humor."

"Well…" Alexander thought for a moment before a smile. "What washes up on mini beaches?"

"What's that?" Samus asked.

"Microwaves." Samus lightly laughed.

"Come on, I'm not like mom. Give me a good one."

"Uh…" Alexander quietly laughed. "One man's trash is another man's treasure. It's sound advice, but it's a terrible way to find out you've been adopted." Samus rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's weak, Jackson." Samus joked.

"Do you have one?" He asked.

"What did the leper say to the prostitute?" Jackson thought for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "Keep the tip." Jackson burst out laughing while Samantha started smiling and she shook her head.

"Mom…that's horrible." Samus looked back at Samantha with a smile.

"It's dark humor, kid." She turned back to her son. "So how's grandpa doing?"

"He's alright. He sleeps a lot more than usual, and the guards are asking us questions like, what do we do and stuff?"

"Just…keep an eye on him. Your grandpa is getting old and…just, be careful boys."

"Sure, mom. We'll keep an eye on him." Jackson nodded to his mother. "Lilly's doing well too. She's spending a lot of time talking to Gram…she sounds really sad."

"Well, Lilly's been through a lot. She was there when your grandma died. And when mom…" Samus gulped hard. "Boys…can you grab her for me? I'd like to talk to her."

"Yeah." Alexander quickly left to bring Lilly in front of the screen.

"Hey Sam, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know…stuff."

"Where's Marcus?"

"He's…he's dead." Samantha said quietly while pouting.

"Oh…Sorry…" Jackson said with a somber tone. Samantha sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Jackson, it's not your fault. Don't apologize."

"Still…you're my sister and I'm…I'm sorry." Jackson nodded his head and looked up. "Um…" Jackson cleared his throat. "Lilly's here. So, I guess I should…"

"Jackson." Samantha said as he looked back like he was at a loss for words. "I love you, Jackson."

"I…I love you too, sis." Jackson weakly smiled at his older sister.

"Hey now, Jackson…keep your head up. Things will get better, I promise." Samantha smiled. His smile grew as he got up so the senior caretaker could sit down. Her hair was white, her skin was wrinkled, she had soft eyes, but her intentions were always pure.

"Boys, can you leave the room so we can talk in private?" Samus asked.

"Yeah mom." Alexander said. "I…we love you, mom."

"I love you more." Samus smiled and waved goodbye to the boys in the background. They took off and Lilly was watching them walk away.

"Lilly, I need to-" Lilly held up a single finger and continued looking past the computer. She then looked back at Samus and Samantha and nodded.

"Lilly, I must request that-"

"Samus…you have never spoken like a queen before." Lilly pointed out. Samus sighed and rephrased her words.

"Lilly, what the fuck is going on? Zelda's dead? Kingdoms are falling? What is going on?"

"I am unsure. But the response from our allies has me concerned."

"What are they saying?" Samus asked.

"Lord Takumi has blamed Lady Samantha for the death of his siblings."

"Fuck him." Samus said with a tense tone. "I get it, he's upset. But there must be another reason this is happening." Samus began thinking of something.

"Mom, what happened in Hoshido-"

"Is _not_ your fault." Samus interrupted her daughter.

"Queen Kagero and Queen Charlotte have agreed that Samantha is not to be blamed. They are rebuilding and planning for a unified attack."

"Ok…do we have any allies who are still in one piece?" Samus asked.

"I apologize, my queen. I'll double my efforts and-"

"Lilly, you are pushing yourself too hard." Samus said with a cautious manner.

"I am always willing to serve the queen."

"Please don't do anything reckless." Samus begged.

"I…" Lilly sighed. "As you wish, my queen."

"Seriously, Lilly…I'm getting gray hairs because you won't take it easy." The older woman laughed while Samus smiled.

"And what about all this?" She ran her hands through her hair. "All of this…is your fault." Samus's smile grew a little wider.

"Hey, it wasn't _all_ my fault. Zelda is partially to blame."

"It is my understanding that she is no longer alive." Lilly said with a distraught look on her face.

"Lilly…listen to me. I am told Sheik is around."

"Sheik?" The older woman asked. "Sheik is alive?"

"Lilly, what do you-"

"You know what that means." Samus said without paying attention to her daughter. Lilly remained silent before nodding her head.

"…I do."

"We need to get going. I love you, Lilly." Samus kissed her hand and moved it towards the screen.

"I love you too." Lilly smiled at the queen. "Samantha…" She turned to the first born. "Please be safe. This family has lost so much."

"What do you know about Sheik?" Samantha asked with anger. Lilly looked down and stayed silent. "Answer me!"

"Sam, stop it!" Samus said.

"No! I'm tired of being left in the dark. I want some answers! And I want them _NOW!_ "

"Samantha…" Lilly shook her head and remained silent. "I'm…young Samantha, you must forgive me. But…it is not my place to speak of Sheik." Samantha clenched her teeth, but looked down with frustration.

' _I need a lead on something…_ _anything!_ _'_ Samantha thought and she remembered something Genny said to her a while back.

" _Miss K would be mad at me."_

"Miss K…"

"What? Who's Miss K?" Samus asked quietly.

"Lilly, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course." Lilly smiled warmly.

"I need information on a woman who goes by the name Miss K."

"Miss…K?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know anything other than her name. But perhaps someone else does. Maybe the Apostle or King Skrimir…or maybe Nasir. I need to know _something._ "

"I will make some calls and try to find something about this mysterious woman."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled weakly.

"Samantha…cheer up, my dear. Everything will work out just as it should."

"There's just…I have so many questions and so few answers." Samantha said quietly.

"Follow your heart, my dear." Lilly told her. "The answers you are looking for will come in time. You must be patient." Though Samantha didn't like Lilly's response, deep down, she knew she was right.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I should get going." Lilly groaned as she stood up. "I'll…I'll get started right away."

"Lilly, go to bed." Samus told her.

"Samus-"

"That is a direct order. Get some rest and do it in the morning…or afternoon."

"But-"

"Are you going to defy an order from your queen?" Samus asked.

"I suppose I'm a lost cause. What are you going to do?" Lilly shrugged. Both women laughed. "I must inform Lord Daphnes that Sheik…has made herself present. Goodbye, my queen…princess."

"Goodbye, Lilly. I love you." Samantha smiled and waved once more.

"And I love you, Samantha. Be safe…and Samus, be safe. We've already lost one queen…I do not wish to put Samantha in the same position that Lady Zelda was once in." She ended the call and Samus stood up.

Samus yawned and stretched her arms out wide. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah…me too." Samantha yawned and the two walked upstairs. Samantha walked to her room and her mother stood behind her.

"Mom, isn't your room…over there?" She pointed to where Fina was staying.

"That was for one night. Tonight, I'm crashing with you and Genny."

"But Krystal-"

"She won't mind." Samus insisted. Samantha opened the door and Genny was inside watching a movie while the shower was running.

"Sam!" Genny leapt up and flapped her wings towards the princess. "Where were you?"

"I had to do…something. But now I'm here." Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the movie with her. Samus laid down in the opposite bed. The bathroom door opened and Krystal had one towel around her waist. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped out.

"Samus! Samantha!" Krystal said in a cheerful manner. "Samus, you're in my bed."

"Actually, this is _my_ room." Samus corrected her. "You're _more_ than welcome to stay. But I got dibs on the bed." Krystal folded her arms and smirked.

"I suppose we'll need to share." Krystal smirked.

"Can't you stay with Fina?" Samus asked.

"I could but my stuff-"

"I will throw you out if I have to." Samus threatened. Both Krystal and Samus laughed.

"Such a bully." Krystal walked over to Genny. "Keep an eye on this one." Krystal told the young girl as she pointed to Samantha. "She's a troublemaker." Genny looked at Samantha and then back at Krystal.

"Ok." She said with a big smile on her face. Krystal walked towards the door and waved goodbye to the others. Once the blue fox left, Samus placed her head against the pillow.

"You should head to bed soon, Sam." Samus told her as she closed her eyes.

"Night mom." Samantha said as she got under the covers herself. "Genny." She turned around and crawled towards Samantha. She turned off the TV and flipped off the light.

"Night Sam." Genny said as she closed her eyes. Samantha smiled as she watched the young girl sleep. She glanced towards the window and quietly sighed.

' _What do I do now? Where do I go from here?'_ Samantha thought as she got out of bed and walked towards the window. All that she saw were dark clouds as far as her eyes could see. It was a view that was more enjoyable while the sun was out.

"Sam…?" Genny quietly asked. Samantha looked back and crawled back in bed.

' _I'll figure it out in the morning.'_ Samantha thought as she crawled back in bed. She needed a plan. Tomorrow, maybe while she's alone with her mom, she could figure something out.


	13. Hyrule's Darkest Day

**Chapter 13: Hyrule's Darkest Day**

 **AN: Hey all! Another chapter is finished! I'm still working hard on this story and I hope you enjoy.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

During the night, Samantha slept next to the laguz girl she vowed to protect. Genny snuggled up next to her and the two slept soundly through the night. Samantha heard her mother mumbling in her sleep.

"…Zelda?" She heard her mother quietly say. Samantha inhaled sharply and turned her back away from her mom and continued to sleep. A few moments passed and she heard her mom ruffling her bed. Samantha slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Muh…Mom?" Samantha said with a drowsy tone.

"Sam, I'm…I'm gonna get some air. I'll be right back." Samus quietly said as she slipped out and Samantha went back to bed. She only slept for what seemed like a few minutes before she got out of bed.

' _Mom's still not back…is is still outside?'_ Samantha thought as she changed into regular clothes.

"Sam?" Genny asked while she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Genny…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"My mom left a little while. I want to see where she went."

"Can I come?" The child asked.

"No, Genny."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaasssseeee?" She whined. Samantha saw the little girl pouting and instead of denying her, she sighed.

"Ok. Come here." Samantha scooped up the girl and walked outside. Samantha went outside, and looked around. The bright stars in the sky and the full moon lit up the small town along with the lanterns spread across the town. Samantha started walking throughout the town and peered around for her mother, but she couldn't find her.

"Sam…where is she?" Genny asked while she looked around for Samus.

"I don't know, hun. But she has _got_ to be here." She searched every corner on the island but her mother was gone.

' _Where_ _is_ _she? It's like she vanished into thin air.'_ Samantha thought before she noticed Vyse's ship. _'What if…hang on…'_ Samantha thought for a moment. _'What if she wasn't on the island? Yeah…Yeah she's gotta be there.'_ Samantha began walking towards the ship. She boarded the ship and searched the main deck.

' _Nothing here.'_ She opened the door to the lower deck, and she began hearing voices.

"…is she safe?"

"I don't know. I've only seen Samantha. Look, I promise, as soon as I get my suit…and figure out what the fuck is going on…I'll head to Alola to find her." Samantha shut the door quietly and leaned close to Genny.

"Stay quiet, honey. Don't make a sound." Samantha said in a barely audible tone.

"Ok." Genny said just as quiet. Samantha quietly walked down the steps. As she placed her foot on the last step, there was a loud creak.

' _Shit!'_ Samantha thought and quickly hid behind a few boxes nearby. Samus and Sheik came out of a room and walked towards the stairs.

"Maybe…Maybe we're hearing things." Sheik said to the bounty hunter.

"We're not alone." Samus looked around before nodding her head. "Sam!" Samus called out.

"How do you know it's her?" Sheik asked.

"No one else would be dumb enough to board this ship. She also knows it's a safeguard for her. Sam!" Samus called out again, but Samantha remained quiet. Genny accidently sneezed.

"Sorry!" The child blurted before covered her mouth and her face turning red with embarrassment. Samus walked over to where Samantha was hiding and folded her arms.

"Sam…what are you doing?" Samus asked with a scornful expression.

"Mom…I…I was scared…look, don't be mad."

"Sam…" Samus said quietly.

"It's been awhile since the three of us were together." Sheik said.

"Mom, this is-"

"Sheik, I know. We've met." Samus said. "And yes…it _has_ been awhile." Samus helped her daughter to her feet.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Genny sniffled and began crying.

"It's ok, Genny. It's ok. I'm not mad at you." Samantha reassured the girl.

"I…I should be going." Sheik said as she turned towards the door. Samus placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed the ninja with passion and gave her a hug.

"I love you." Samus' grip tightened a bit more as tears fell down her face.

"I…I love you too." Sheik said as her cheeks blushed.

"Mom…is Sheik…I don't know, an ex or something?" Samantha asked. Sheik looked frightened and Samus could sense that Sheik didn't want to say anything to the princess.

"It's…complicated." Samus told her daughter.

"You can't tell me?" Samantha asked.

"No." Samus told her and Sheik's face showed relief.

"Well, what about mom? You're a married woman."

"Do you want to do some yoga?" Samus changed the topic and started walking to the deck.

' _What are you hiding from me?'_ Samantha asked as she walked up with Genny in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Samantha." Sheik said as they walked out from the lower deck.

"I don't know who you are, but you will _NEVER_ replace my mother."

"Samantha, I-"

"Don't. I don't know who you are, but you are…no… _were_ a servant to my mother. I don't ever want you around my family again."

"Samantha-"

"I'm serious." Samantha said with a slightly angered tone and a serious look in her eyes. Sheik had sorrow in her eyes; like she wanted to say something, but she turned and kept her mouth shut and walked towards the motel.

"Sheik, don't go." Samus said. "Samantha. Leave Sheik alone." Samantha was surprised. The only time Samus ever used her full first name was when she was either in trouble, or when she wants to be serious. "Sheik's relationship to me is sacred. Sam, I want to tell you the truth…but, now is not the time. I won't let you attack her anymore. Is. That. Clear?" Samus said with a serious tone of her own. Samantha looked at her mother and nodded before giving the ninja a glaring look before finding her own room on the deck. Genny took a spot next to Genny and they began by stretching as high as they could reach. Genny copied what Samantha did until they changed position. They reached for their toes and Genny bent her knees and giggled while she touched her toes.

"Now Genny…your knees must be straight." Samantha knelt down and helped straighten Genny's knees.

"But Sam…I can't reach." She whined.

"It's ok…I can't reach either. See?" Samantha stretched and couldn't touch her toes. "If we do this every day, we'll be able to touch our toes."

"Ok!" Genny said with determination.

"Sam, I think Sheik's going to hang out with us today."

"What?!" Both Sheik and Samantha said in unison.

"But…But mom-"

"No. We can share. Sheik is the queen's retainer…which _technically_ means she would give her life to protect me. Therefore, as queen of Hyrule, I am demanding that Sheik stay close to me. Any objections?" Samus asked both Samantha and Sheik; like she was daring one of them to speak up.

"I…have no objections… _your highness…_ " Sheik said with clenched fists and teeth.

"I…mom…I was just….hoping it'd be…you know…us." Samantha changed positions and went into her next yoga position.

"Sam, I know you wanted some alone time, but…it's been so long since I've seen Sheik…and I'll bet she knows a whole lot of stories about mom." Truth be told, Samantha _loved_ hearing stories about her parents when they was younger.

"Ok." Samantha reluctantly said as she changed poses again. "But I want to hear something I haven't heard before."

"I might be able to recall something." Sheik said as she changed poses to match Samus.

"I'm sure you can recall a lot of our moments." Samus smirked.

"Shut up." Sheik said under her breath. Samantha changed positions to downward dog and Genny got down on her hands and knees. Once again, the child giggled while trying her best to copy Samantha's movements.

"Genny, you're so silly." Samantha said as she inhaled and slowly exhaled.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sheik asked as she tilted her head towards Genny.

"Krystal can take care of her." Samus said. "Along with Vyse and Aika and Fina."

"Alright. Let's tell the others the plan when we're done here." Samus said as she changed poses once more with Sheik changing poses to match the bounty hunter. The four finally finished their morning routine and started walking back. Once they arrived back at their rooms, the others were already getting up and eating breakfast.

"Samus!" Vyse said with a smile. "We're going to visit my parents. You in?"

"I made a promise to Sam." Samus shook her head. "I'm spending the whole day with her."

"You can still come. Mom wants to rearrange the furniture, so the three of us get to help her "

"Yay…" Fina said with a heavy deal of sarcasm.

"Fina, stop it." Aika nudged the woman.

"In any case…" Vyse said. "You can spend time with her and also visit my homeland."

"Well…I've always wanted to visit Pirate's Isle…" Samus pondered. "Alright. Fine. But I'm spending all my time with Sam. And Sheik's coming with us."

"Sheik?" Vyse tiled his head and raised an eyebrow and he noticed the ninja behind her. "Uh…yeah. Sure."

"Then it's settled." Samus smirked as she knelt down so she could be face-to-face with Genny.

"Hey Genny…do you think I can borrow Sam for a little while? I promise to bring her home tonight." Genny was unsure about being away from Samantha. "You can stay with Krystal." Samus reminded her.

"Sam, will you come back?" Genny asked.

"I'll never leave you, Genny. I promise to come back." Samantha vowed. Genny looked back at Samus and nodded.

"So Krystal will watch over Genny while we head home." Vyse went over the plan as he stood up. "Aika, Fina. Let's get going." The three of them headed out and walked to their ship. "Samus, we'll be ready when you are." Vyse said before he left.

"I'll go talk to Krystal." Samantha said as she exited the room and walked towards Krystal's room. She knocked on the door and Krystal opened the door.

Good morning, Samantha."

"Hi Krystal. Can I ask you for something?" Samantha asked.

"Of course." Krystal smiled.

"Can you watch Genny today? I'm spending the day with mom."

"A full day with Samus? How wonderful!" Krystal smiled and carefully took Genny from Samantha. "Genny, how about we make something special for Sam?"

"What will we make?"

"Let's wait for Samantha to leave and then we'll decide." Genny looked back at Samantha and waved her hand like she was shooing away a fly.

"Sam, go away!" Genny said to the princess.

"Have a good time, sweet pea." Samantha kissed her forehead and then kissed the blue fox's cheek. "Be safe."

"You too. Bye Sam!"

"Bye bye!" Genny waved and she started walking away and back towards her mother and the ninja.

"Ok. We're good." Samantha nodded and the three of them walked towards the boat that the Blue Rogues were on.

"Ready to go?" Fina asked.

"Yep. We're good to go." Samus said and with that, the boat took off through the skies. As the ship cruised through the clouds, Samantha thought about her family once more. Her eyes watered and she silently cried about how she felt her family was breaking up.

' _Mom's dead, Virginia hasn't been home in years, I ran away…fuck, man…why can't things go back to how they used to be?'_ Samantha sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"How's that leg feeling?" AIka asked as she leaned against the railing next to her.

"It's getting better." She wiped away the tears and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Sam, you alright?" Aika asked and received no response. "Sam, what's wrong?" Realizing she was caught, she saw no reason to conceal herself.

"I'm just…th-thinking about mom." Aika placed a hand on her shoulder. "Y-You know the hardest p-part? I wa-watched her die. I cou-couldn't do anything and I watched her die."

"Sam, you need to forget about that."

"She was my mother, Aika!" Samantha turned and yelled at the woman. She quickly realized that she shouldn't have yelled at her aunt.

"Aika, I'm so sorry. I'm just…I'm in a fragile state."

"It's alright." Aika weakly smiled and hugged her niece. "Always remember one thing. Family is forever." Aika hugged her a little tighter. "You may not be my niece by blood, but you are my niece."

"D-Do you know wh-what it's like t-to lose a parent?" She asked. Aika broke the hug and held her hand.

"No." Aika said quietly. "And I'm quite thankful for that."

"Thankful?" Samantha asked.

"I don't think I could handle the heartache that goes with losing a parent."

"It sucks." Samantha said quietly. "I was stabbed in the leg…I'd rather get stabbed a hundred times than see my mom die again." Samantha bit her bottom lip and looked away. "It…it's like I'm walking around without any heart. Or a soul."

"You don't look like one of those zombies I see of the TV." Samantha looked back at Aika and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, look at that smile!" She said while flashing her own smile.

"You know what I mean." Samantha told her. "But Genny…she's just a scared little girl. I can't show her how scared I am." Aika smiled and nodded her head.

"Just like your mom. Putting on a brave face."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Your mom told me that before they went public with their relationship, a lot of the guards, cooks, and servants gave your mom a lot of backlash."

"They did?" Samantha asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. Zelda would break down and cry almost weekly. She felt that she had shamed the kingdom and she was making a mistake."

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Samus or maybe Sheik knows." Aika said. Filled with curiosity, Samantha wondered what happened and what her mom did.

"Aika! Switch out!" Vyse called out. Aika gently punched Samantha in the shoulder and walked away.

' _People didn't support mom. How did they handle it?'_ Samantha thought as they continued flying towards the isle. When they arrived, Vyse, Aika, and Fina walked towards his mother's house. Samus, Sheik, and Samantha all stayed on the boat.

"So, Sam…what do you-"

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"What?" Samus asked.

"People in the castle didn't like the relationship between you and mom. What happened?" Samus glared at Sheik who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Aika…goddamn it…" Samus muttered. "Look, Sam…you weren't supposed to know about that."

"Why not?"

"Because…Because we were ashamed." Samus admitted. "It was a dark chapter in Hyrule and it wasn't one I wanted to expose you to." Silence fell around them and no one wanted to break it.

"Um…" Samantha quietly said. "W-What happened? Can you tell me? Please?" Samus closed her eyes and sighed before nodding her head.

"The guards were the first ones to protest…then the cooks and the servants after them. A woman should marry a man. It is wrong to have two female rulers." Samus explained. "Your mom stood her ground and refused to let them intimidate her. Behind closed doors…in her bedroom…she cried. She felt like her mother would be ashamed of her. Your mother even considered breaking up with me."

"She did?" Samantha asked with sadness in her voice. Samus nodded.

"But Lilly was Zelda's only ally. She demanded that either the staff respect Zelda or leave the country. Two thirds of the staff walked away and never returned. When the town found out, we lost…I don't know. Thirty or forty percent of its population…your mother was heartbroken. But, like any other city, we rebuilt and overcame. New people came in and Zelda was still respected by our neighboring kingdoms. She never had a quarrel with our allies. Lilly always stood by and always supported your mom. Even when things were tense." Samantha turned to Sheik who had been standing there in silence.

"And where were _you_ while all this was happening?"

"I was with Zelda." Sheik said.

"How was she handling it?"

"Not well. She almost never left her room…she only left to train with Samus and never spoke out. She had lost her voice for most of the fall and early winter. The only people she spoke to were Samus, Lilly, and myself." Samantha was trying to digest the information she was given. Her mother, the queen of Hyrule, was bullied by the people who vowed to serve her.

"I can't believe…people would despise mom." Samantha said as she shook her head.

"Eh, fuck 'em." Samus shrugged. "We're better off without them. You hungry, Sam?" Samus pulled out three sandwiches and held them up. Samantha took one and Sheik held up her hand and politely shook her head.

"C'mon." Samus quietly insisted.

"I'll eat later." Sheik quietly replied. Samus put one sandwich in the bag and took a seat on the steps of the ship.

"So, let's change the topic. Hey Sheik, why don't you tell Sam something about Zelda. Give us some positivity so we don't have to feel sad." Seeing only her eyes light up, Sheik started chuckling.

"I remember the first holiday party you held at the castle." Sheik said. "Everyone had set up the lights and Zelda was tying the stockings to the steps. She always tied one of Daphnes even though he never came down to celebrate. But you…" Sheik pointed to Samus. "You already got started with the Jaeger and had a slight buzz going."

"Is this the part where I find out mom was an alcoholic?" Samantha joked.

"Oh she didn't drink every day…just on days that end with y." The trio began laughing at the ninja's joke.

"Fuck you, I-"

"Language!" Sheik said sternly before turning her attention back to Samantha. "Anyway, Samus was a little buzzed when she wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist. She pulled her towards the door and just before they went outside, she noticed the mistletoe above the doorway. Your parents shared a kiss right there and that…that was the moment everything felt so…real." Sheik nodded her head. Samus took another bite of her sandwich and raised her free hand. She finished her bite and cleared her throat.

"It felt real for me much earlier."

"When was that?"

"When she came to that shady bar."

"What shady bar?" Samantha asked.

"Well, early in our…friendship, I suppose." Samus began. "There were sparks between us and I guess we were both too scared to make the first move. But it all came to a boiling point. Falco and I were butting heads. We got into a scuffle and it resulted in my suspension from training during the off-season. So I went out to this shady bar that's kind of secluded in space. Anyway, I was told by Krystal that your mom somehow hitched a ride from Hyrule to this bar just to find me. It was _that_ moment that I realized that maybe…just maybe…it could work out for us." Samus smiled and finished her sandwich.

"And then mom beat you in the tournament and lost in the finals and the rest is history." Samantha finished the memory.

"You know I proposed to her anyway." Samus told her.

"Even though she lost?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. We went into the church the night after she lost and I got down on a knee and proposed to her. She said yes and _then_ the rest is history." Samus smiled and pulled out a banana from the bag. "What is this?" She asked Sheik.

"Most people would call that a fruit." Sheik told the bounty hunter. Samus rolled her eyes and peeled the banana.

"Do you miss her?" Samantha asked. "Mom, I…I really miss her." Samantha's smile faded.

"Yeah. I miss her everyday that I'm not home." Samus said as she took a bite of her banana.

"So, tomorrow, can Vyse bring me to Tellius? I need to bring Genny home." Samantha told her mother and the ninja.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me tomorrow." Samus told her daughter.

"Come _with_ you? Bringing Genny home is my top priority."

"No, no. I mean come with me. We can say our good byes before I leave for the lab."

"What if things go wrong?" Samantha asked. "What if something bad happens and-"

"Sam, stop worrying about the 'what if's' in life. I'd like you to come, but if you don't want to-"

"No! I'll…I'll come. I wasn't able to tell mom that I love her and I'll never get the chance."

"Sam, you're being dramatic." Samus told her daughter.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll come with you. But _only_ to see you off. Then I want a ride to Tellius." Samantha demanded and said with a serious tone. Samus grinned from ear to ear.

"You're a thick-headed bitch…just like me. Ok, I'll make sure that happens." Samus said as she stood up. "Now I want to get off this damn boat." Samus, Sheik, and Samantha all left the boat and walked around the isle and took in the sights.

"It's beautiful up here." Samantha smiled and looked around.

"It's small, but it's home." Aika replied. Samantha turned around and, to her surprise, she let her hair down.

"Aunt Aika, your hair…" Samantha stated.

"I can't keep my hair up all the time, sometimes you just gotta…" She ran a hand through her long, orange hair. "Let loose."

"You look good when you let your hair down." Samus said with a smile before she looked out at the horizon. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Whenever I feel stressed or scared, I come over here and observe." Aika took a seat on the ground and gazed upon the horizon.

"What do you observe?" Sheik asked.

"That's the thing, it changes every day. The clouds, the horizon, it's never the same twice. Sometimes it's clear as day, sometimes it's foggy…but it's never the same." Aika sighed with content.

"I could spend hours up here." Samantha said as she looked around.

"You're _more_ than welcome to come back. But, try to give us a heads up next time. I don't want Fina to be carrying around her medical stuff every time you get stabbed and cut."

"She WHAT?!" She asked with a burst of outrage.

"It's nothing, really." Samantha passed it off. "I just, had a small cut."

"Let me see." Sheik demanded. Samantha carefully exposed her leg and the ninja glared back at Aika.

"You didn't think about mentioning this _before?_ " She said with a stern tone.

"Ok, first…I don't even know who you are… _Sheik._ " Aika snarled at the ninja. "And second…she's fine. I mean, she might have a scar or something, but she's not damaged goods or anything. She's still Sam!" Aika said with determination in her heart. Sheik looked at Samus and then at Samantha. Once again, Samantha felt some kind of connection with this person.

"Why do I feel like we have met before?" Samantha asked while Sheik was closely examining the scar.

"In Ylisstol, in case you've forgotten." Sheik replied to her.

"No, I mean…never mind." Samantha quickly looked away and fell quiet but sharply inhaled as Sheik applied a gentle amount of pressure to the leg.

"Look, Sheik, as long as she doesn't do anything crazy, she'll be fine." Samus informed her friend.

"What if she's not?" Sheik asked.

"Sam is _more_ than qualified to take care of herself. I've trained her to be the best fighter in all of Hyrule. Sam just needs a couple days to rest. She'll be back to normal soon." Samus explained.

"Aika!" Vyse called out. Aika looked back and sighed.

"Coming!" She hollered back. "I gotta head back. We'll be done soon, and then we can go back." Aika informed everyone. "You can wait at my house if you'd like to lay down or something." She pointed to a small house on the way. "It's not as glamorous as Hyrule castle _your highness…_ " Aika said with sarcasm and graciously bowed to the ninja. "But it's my home."

"Aika!" Vyse called out again. She left in a huff and went back to the house.

"Sheik…" Samus said quietly. "Maybe you should wait on the boat."

"Are you kidding me?" Sheik whispered back in shock and anger. Samus pulled her aside; out of earshot of her daughter.

"Zelda, I'm not going to entertain this much longer." Samus whispered. "Unless you are willing to tell her the truth, I think it's time for you to back off."

"She is my _daughter_ as well." Sheik snapped at Samus.

"Yes. _Your_ daughter. Not Sheik's." Samus said. "You can't keep hiding from her forever."

"What do you propose I do?"

"Tell her the truth." Samus looked back at Samantha who was walking towards them. "Either you tell her or leave. I won't lie to her anymore." Sheik shed a tear and slapped Samus in the face.

"Don't you fucking dare take Samantha away from me." Sheik hissed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Samantha asked. Sheik rubbed her eyes and folded her arms.

"…nothing." Samus said as she shamefully looked at the ground. "C'mon, let's…let's go." She walked towards Aika's house without making eye contact with the ninja.

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing." Sheik sniffled. "There…" She cleared her throat. "There was a bit of…of dust in the air." Sheik followed the path that Samus took; leaving Samantha confused and concerned. She eventually walked back towards the home and the only one there was Sheik.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"She…she wanted to wait on the boat." Sheik sniffled and looked out the window. Samantha stepped inside and sat down at a chair.

"Do you ever wish things could go back to how they used to be?" Samantha asked, but Sheik didn't respond. "Maybe if I weren't so selfish or maybe if I were a better daughter…if I could have a little more time with mom…"

"I'm…I'm sure she would…say how much she loves you." Sheik rubbed her eyes once again. "Samantha…"

"Yes?" The princess replied.

"Even the strongest warriors have flaws. No one is perfect."

"No one is…I don't understand. Sheik, will you tell me what's going on?"

"I want to, Samantha. I really do…but I…I'm not strong enough." Sheik hung her head.

"Not strong enough? Sheik, what's-" She felt Sheik grasped her hand.

"Samantha…" She pulled the princess in for a hug. Not knowing what to do, Samantha gently placed a hand against the ninja's back. Sheik broke the hug and stepped back. "I have to go."

"Go? But, what about mom? And where-"

"I need to disappear for awhile. But Lilly, your family, and I…" Sheik sniffled. "I love you, Samantha."

"Please. Come by the castle. I'll have Lilly arrange a room for you." Samantha tightly hugged the ninja once more. "I'll miss you."

"Be safe. Get that girl home, and if case you get lost…"

"The spirits in the stars will guide the way, I know." Samantha said quietly. Sheik quietly left the house and Samantha sat down.

' _Maybe I can convince her to stay. You need to do_ _something!_ _'_ Samantha thought. She rushed to the door and opened it, but there was no trace of Sheik. All that she saw was Aika and Fina.

"Hey Sam." Fina said cheerfully.

"Where's Sheik?" She asked.

"The ninja? I have no idea." Aika told her. "Look, I need to shower because I smell like shit. Excuse me." She stepped around Samantha and went into the house.

"Fina?" Samantha asked with a slight hint of hope. Fina just shook her head.

"Ok…" Samantha said with a sad tone. "I'm gonna go wait on the ship." She quietly shuffled away.

' _What was that about?'_ Fina thought as she walked into Aika's house. Samantha made her way to the ship and went downstairs to a bedroom. She found her mother holding a bottle of some kind of liquor. She glanced up, but didn't try to conceal the bottle. The bottle was clear and about half the size of a regular bottle.

"Mom…"

"Don't." Samus replied as she took another swig of her drink.

"What the fuck is going on?" Samantha asked.

"Where is she?" Samus asked as Samantha realized she was talking about Sheik.

"Gone." Samantha replied. Samus took another swig and sighed.

"Family is all I got, Sam. When you told me that mom died, I…" Samus shook her head and took another drink.

"Give me one." Samantha took a seat next to her and Samus gave her a bottle. Samantha took the top off and took a large swig of it. It was strong, but Samantha managed to swallow it.

"Didn't know you were a fan of whiskey." Samus said.

"I seriously thought was like…peach tea." Samantha admitted. Samus snickered and the two began laughing.

"Peach tea? Are you fucking serious?" Samus asked with a grin and Samantha nodded. "Moron…"

"Fuck you." Samantha laughed as she bumped her mother with her elbow.

"Sam…Sheik is very important to me." Samus said as she got serious once again.

"Why wouldn't you mention her to me?" Samantha asked with a serious look on her face.

"It's…complicated." Samus admitted before taking another swig.

"Then make it simple." Samantha said.

"No. She'd never forgive me."

"Who?" Samantha asked as her mother lowered her head and Samantha heard the bottle clink on the ground. "Mom?" Samantha asked as she looked at her mother. She was about to check her pulse, but she felt her mother's breath exhale.

' _One drink couldn't have knocked mom out like that.'_ Samantha thought as she went to pick up the bottle. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it. _'Not drugged.'_ She got on her hands and knees to look around. She opened a box next to her bed and inside were a bunch of empty bottles. She silently counted all the bottles which were five in total.

' _Five plus the one…my fucking hero…'_ Samantha shook her head and carried her to the nearest bed and tucked her in. She then heard footsteps above her and she walked up to the deck.

"Where's Samus?" Vyse asked.

"Passed out and asleep downstairs." Samantha said with a mixture of anger and disappointment in her voice.

"Passed out? Damn it…" Vyse started prepping the ship to leave. "I also heard about Sheik…I'm really sorry, Sam."

"It's alright. I just have more questions than answers at the moment." Samantha sat in the second bedroom as they flew back. When they arrived, Samantha walked towards the room where her mother had been sleeping.

"…nngh…" Samus groaned as Samantha carried her mother back to their room. She carried her mother to the room and tucked her in. Samus, once again passed out in the bed. She then left to go find Genny. She knocked on the door that Krystal was in and she opened the door.

"There you are!" Krystal said with a smile. "Did you and your mother have fun?" Samantha's expression told Krystal everything she needed to know. "Where is she?"

"Passed out in the bedroom." Samantha told her. Krystal shook her head and sighed.

"Where's Genny? I'd really like to see her." Samantha said with a small smile.

"She's sleeping. But she made you something special." Krystal opened the door and Samantha quietly walked inside. Genny was tucked in bed with that doll Samantha bought for her right next to her. Krystal picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the princess. Samantha turned it over and it was a childish drawing of two people. One was bigger than the other and in the top corner, it said 'Sam and Genny' with a mixture of capital letters.

"She made this for me?" Samantha felt an incredible amount of pride and joy in her heart. "I can't take this with me."

"What?!" Krystal almost yelled, but the two glanced over at Genny who moved her head the other way and exhaled. "What do you _mean_ you can't take this with you? She made this for _you!_ "

"I mean, I don't have anywhere to put it where it can be safe. Look, if Vyse takes you home, swing by Hyrule and put it on the fridge ok?" Realizing what Samantha meant, Krystal nodded. "Tonight, I'm going to make sure mom doesn't choke on her tongue. Keep Genny safe and I'll check on her in the morning."

"Alright." Krystal nodded before hugging her. "Goodnight, Samantha. Sleep well." Samantha snagged the photo and walked back to her room. She looked at the picture again and smiled.

' _Get her home. No matter what.'_ Samantha said to herself before going to sleep.


	14. Parting Ways

**Chapter 14: Parting Ways**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope summer is treating you well. Another chapter's up, so enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha was fast asleep and her dream wasn't too weird. She was perched on top of a hill overlooking Lake Hylia. Other kids were splashing around in the lake; laughing and swimming around the lake. She was too far away to be seen, but she enjoyed watching them swim.

"I remember your first time swim lesson. You were screaming and flailing in the kiddie pool." Samantha turned around and her eyes grew big.

"M…M…Mom?" Samantha weakly asked, before her eyes started watering.

"Hello Samantha." She said with a warm tone. Samantha looked down and covered her eyes. "What's the matter?" Zelda asked with concern.

"Mom…I need you…I'm not strong enough to do this on my own." She sniffled and continued crying. "I'm scared and lost and alone and-"

"Breathe, Samantha." Zelda said as she inhaled with her daughter and exhaled. "You _are_ strong, Samantha."

"Strong people don't run away from home. Strong people don't cry…I can't do this mom. I need my best friend…I need _you_."

"Samantha…" Zelda said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I…I wish there's something I could do." Suddenly, Samantha had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, that's just it. I think…maybe there _is_ a way to bring you back. But I need to find you again." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Where are you?"

"I don't know…" Zelda said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Samantha's bottom lip quivered and she looked down in shame.

"Mom…I don't want to live without you. I need you." Samantha started crying once more. Zelda walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never really gone, Samantha. I'm always with you and I'll always keep watch over you. Be safe my dear…you are my closest friend too. May I offer you some advice?"

"Please. I'll do anything you want, mom…" Samantha looked back at her mother with anticipation.

"Go find your sister. Please check on her. That would make your best friend very happy." Samantha's heart burned with pride and a smile spread across her face.

"Ok. I'll do it for you, mom. I love you…I love you so much."

"I will always love you more, my dear." Zelda's eyes watered as well. "You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Am I everything you wanted me to be?" Samantha wiped her tears away. Zelda looked up and down her daughter and thought for a minute.

"Well…almost perfect. Straighten your back." Zelda instructed and Samantha did as she was told. "Your feet…third position." Samantha moved her feet. "Hands." She moved her hands in front of her. Lower your head…no no, that's too much…a little higher…little more…just a touch lower. There!" Zelda smiled. "You always _were_ the perfect princess."

"Stop it…mom, you know how much I hate that." Samantha said with an ever-so-slight hint of bitterness.

"I know, dearest Samantha. But to me, you and your sister are tied for perfect princess. Jackson and Alexander are the most handsome princes I could have asked for."

"Mom, I swear…even if it takes my life…I'll find a way to bring you back. Mom needs you, Hyrule needs you too, but I need you more than both of them combined."

"You'll find a way, my dear." Zelda cupped Samantha's face in her hand. Samantha's smile quickly faded as she had a sudden realization.

"Mom? How…How are you…doing this?" Samantha asked. "Are you…actually here?" Samantha shot up and looked around the room. There was no trace of anyone awake. To her right was Genny. In the bed to her left was her mother.

' _But…I…she was right here…I swear…it was…it was so real.'_ Samantha was heartbroken, but deep down; she knew it couldn't be real.

"Sam…?" Genny sleepily asked.

"I…thought I saw something."

"A monster?" Genny asked more awake and scared than before.

"No, it wasn't a monster. Honey, go back to bed…it's ok." Samantha laid back down and closed her eyes once more.

"Sam?" Genny asked again.

"Yes Genny?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Genny said. Samantha carried the girl to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub while Genny did her business.

' _First I've got to get to Tellius and_ _then_ _I've got to get to…Vaniville Town? Yeah that's right.'_

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I'm done." Samantha stood up and held the child near the sink while she washed her hands. Samantha flushed the toilet before she carried the girl back to the bed.

"What about monsters?" She asked. Samantha looked under the bed and Genny did as well.

"Do you see any monsters?" Samantha asked like she was looking for a serious answer.

"Nope." Genny replied. Samantha then walked over to the closet and opened the door before turning on the light.

"Any monsters in the closet?"

"Nuh uh." Genny shook her head.

"So does that mean we can go back to bed?"

"Yup!" Genny said cheerfully and the two crawled back into bed. Genny snuggled up to Samantha as she closed her eyes again. She dreamed she was back at Lake Hylia, but her mother wasn't around.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" She asked, but received no answer. She started walking around and eventually found her mother sitting underneath a tree.

"Mom!" She cried out and ran over to her and sat next to her. "Ok, so here's my plan. I've got to check Tellius first. Then I'll go see Ginny in Vaniville Town." Zelda looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Did you know she has a girlfriend now?" Samantha smiled, but Zelda didn't say a word. "Mom? Aren't you going to say something?" Samantha asked with anticipation.

"Hey kid, get up." Zelda said, but her voice sounded like Samus.

"…what?"

"Sam…wake up." Samantha opened her eyes and suddenly, it was morning. The sun was out and Genny was gone. "Genny went out with Vyse to get some breakfast." Samantha lightly groaned and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Samantha asked.

"I want to say that I'm sorry." Samus said quietly. "There was…last night…I'm sorry." Samus looked down and made no eye contact with her daughter.

"If you're looking for pride, I have it." Samus slowly looked over at her daughter. "Last night, you said that there were people in the castle…and people in the town that hated you. If you're looking for pride…I am honored and privileged to be the firstborn of Hyrule…and your first child." Samantha turned to see her mother eye to eye and she smiled.

"You're a good kid, Samantha." Samus replied with a smile.

"Can I ask you one serious question?" Samantha asked.

"Sure."

"What do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two options: either I go to Tellius and see that Genny finds a home in Gallia, Goldoa, Phoenicis, or Kilvas. Or I go find Ginny and bring her into this fucked up chaotic shitstorm I've gotten myself into."

"I can't make this decision for you."

"If it were you…and let's say mom was somewhere else. What would you do?" Samus thought for a long time.

"It doesn't matter what I think. I won't answer for you."

"Mom, I need an answer!" Samantha said with desperation.

"You need to answer it yourself. You can't rely on others to give you the answer. Sorry Sam, but this one is on you." Despite Samantha's frustration with her mother's answer, she knew that she was right.

"What if I make the wrong choice?"

"What if you make the right choice?"

"Mom, come on-"

"Sam, you're a smart kid. I'll support whatever decision you choose, but I can't make this decision for you." Samus walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you more, mom." Samantha smiled and felt her heart warm. She tightly hugged her mom and her smile grew a bit wider. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two broke the hug and Samus walked over to open the door.

"You ready?" Aika asked.

"I suppose." Samus said.

"Alright. Vyse and Fina are making some last minute purchases before we take off and I have breakfast for the two of you. Genny ate a full pancake so she's good to go."

"Yum!" Genny rubbed her stomach and smiled while Aika handed two plates of pancakes to Samus who gave one to Samantha.

"Eat up." Aika said as she served them to her niece. Samantha carefully cut the pancake and put a bite in her mouth.

"You sure like to keep your secrets, don't you?" Samantha smirked and Samus quietly laughed.

"There's a lot I don't talk about." Samus replied.

"Like what happened while you dated mom, what happened _after_ you proposed to mom, who my dad is…why _don't_ you tell me who my dad is?"

"We're not doing this now, Sam."

"But-"

"Drop it." Samus said with a serious tone. Samantha stopped smiling and looked down; trying not to show her mother fear.

"O-Ok." She replied and the two quietly ate in silence. When they finished, Samantha stood up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Samus asked.

"Morning stretching." Samantha replied.

"I'll come with you."

"Mom, I'd…I'd like to do this alone." Samantha nervously replied. Though Samus was a bit hurt by Samantha, she nodded her head and looked away from her. Samantha left the room and Genny squirmed out of Aika's arms and flew after Samantha.

"Can I come?" She asked. Samantha rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Sure, honey. You can come." Genny cheered as the two walked out towards the ship. Once they arrived, Samantha started stretching and Genny copied her moves. While she was stretching, Samantha couldn't help but think _why_ her mother was hiding who her father was.

' _She's never talked about him…but she was so serious…why? What aren't you telling me, mom?'_ Samantha thought as she finished her stretches. She walked back towards their room and Genny flew next to Samantha.

"Sam, are you mad?" Genny asked.

"Mad? No, honey…I'm not mad." Samantha said quietly. Genny stayed quiet, but eventually spoke up.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Samantha hugged the girl tightly.

"Genny, you are the sweetest, most caring friend ever." Samantha smiled and Genny smiled back.

"Ok!" Genny cheered as they entered the room. Samantha set her down and walked into the bathroom. She rinsed off and decided to put those thoughts behind her and focus on what's important.

' _Tellius and then Vaniville Town.'_ Samantha repeated to herself as she cleaned up. She finished cleaning herself up and then dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body before walking out of the bathroom.

"Sporting a new outfit?" Krystal joked as she smirked at her daughter-in-law.

"Like it? I'm considering adding to the Hyrule summer line." She started modeling it and the two laughed. "I was going to wash these, but I need to wear something else in the meantime." Samantha looked down in hopes that maybe someone could help her out.

"I think I've got something in your size." Aika informed her. "It's…kind of cute."

"Thank you, Aunt Aika." Aika smiled and she left to retrieve clothes for her niece.

"Sam, if you want, I can wash your clothes on the ship." Samus suggested.

"It's fine, mom. I remember how to wash and dry clothes the old fashioned way." Samantha sat on the edge of the bed while Genny motioned for her to come close to her.

"Sam…" Genny whispered. "You're not wearing any clothes."

"I'm wearing a towel." She told the girl and suddenly smiled as she had an idea. She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the picture Genny drew her. "Genny, look!" She held the picture Genny drew her. Genny's face lit up when she saw the photo.

"That's me!" She pointed to the little girl in the photo.

"That's right!"

"And that's you!" She pointed to the taller woman.

"This is my favorite picture!" Samantha said with a big smile on her own face. Genny clapped her hands and cheered as she wrapped her arms around Samantha's forearm and hugged it. Samantha smiled and pulled her arm away and held one of Genny's hands while her thumb gently moved back and forth.

"Hey Krystal, can I ask you for something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Can you bring this to Hyrule and have it framed? I want to be able to find this when I go home." Krystal nodded.

"Sure, I'll take good care of it." Krystal carefully took the picture from Samantha.

"You're so good with kids." Samus said with a smile on her face. "Y' know, since we're asking questions…when are you giving me grandkids?"

"What?!" Samantha asked with shock. "M-Mom…" She said nervously as she squirmed.

"She has a point. I've asked Marcus the same thing." Krystal folded her arms and smirked. Samantha smiled and scoffed at the women.

"You're _both_ ridiculous." Samantha chuckled.

"Just one. A boy…a girl…I don't care." Samus insisted.

"What if we don't want kids?" Samantha asked.

"That's not what Marcus told me." Samantha looked at Krystal with a dumbfounded look on her face. "He told me that you want one boy and one girl."

"Yeah well…" Samantha became a bit sadder now that she came back to reality. "I need Marcus back."

"We'll get him back." Samus placed her hand over her daughter's. "We brought Krystal back…we'll bring back Marcus…and we'll bring back mom. I'll get my suit and then I'll start kicking…" She stopped as she saw Genny and remembered that Samantha didn't want her to hear any curse words. "…butt." Genny giggled and covered her mouth with both hands.

"She said butt." Genny's laugh got a little louder and it caused Samantha, Krystal, and Samus to start laughing.

"Honestly, Samus…you are quite immature." Krystal rolled her eyes.

"You laughed too!" Samus protested as there was a knock at the door. Krystal opened it and Aika had returned with a new set of clothes.

"One white v-neck, one set of blue jeans, a belt, socks, and boots." Aika proudly held up the clothes. "That'll be fifty dollars."

"Fifty?!" Samantha asked with surprise.

"Kidding, kidding…it's forty nine ninety nine." Samantha smiled as her eyes narrowed. She now realized her aunt was joking around. Aika walked in and set the clothes next to Samantha. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She quickly changed and the clothes really were cute. She walked back into the room and modeled the new outfit.

"It looks good." Samus nodded her head. "Just missing one thing." Samantha walked up to her daughter with a light blue scrunchie. She turned Samantha around and carefully ran her fingers through her hair to ensure there were no knots. She pulled her hair back and made it into a ponytail.

"There." Samus smiled. "You look perfect."

"Rocking the midriff…you look adorable." Krystal gushed. "You look like your mother, twenty years ago." Samantha tried to contain her joy, but she smiled at her mother-in-law's words.

"Vyse and Fina are done shopping. Are we ready to go?" Aika asked.

"Yep." Samus stood up and the others followed her out. Krystal, Samus, and Aika walked to the boat while Samus finished checking them out.

"By the way, Fina washed Genny's outfit yesterday. It's on the ship."

"Thanks Aunt Aika. You guys are the best." They made it back to the boat and Vyse was finishing up tying the line for Samantha's laundry.

"Where's Samus?" He asked as he stood up.

"She'll be here in a minute." Krystal said as Genny reached out for the blue fox. Krystal grabbed her and started tickling the young girl. Samantha felt a hand on her shoulder and she yelped in fear. She turned to see her mother laughing behind her.

"That's not funny." Samantha protested.

"It's a little funny." Samus said with a smile. Though Samantha tried to contain it, she couldn't stop her smile from spreading across her face. "See?"

"Shut up." Samantha said with a laugh. Vyse started taking off and flying away from the island they were on. Samantha found two buckets; one with soap and water and the other with just water. She washed her clothes and hung them up on the line.

"Sam." Samus said as she stood next to her.

"Yeah mom?"

"I want to say that I love you. No matter what comes between us, I'll always love you. I can never say that enough."

"I love you too, mom." Samantha hugged her mother once more. "Mom, please be safe. After mom died…I…I just…I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Samus reassured her daughter. "Now, listen. When we get close, you're going to take the lifeboat."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Samantha, this is serious." Samus said to her. "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger. You're still my little girl…no matter how old you get." Samantha's ears turned red with embarrassment. "Anyway, you're going to take the lifeboat. You know how to steer, right?"

"I had an incredibly brief lesson from Vyse."

"You'll be fine." Samus said. "Anyway, you and Genny will get in and you'll fly west. Fly to the nearest town and hit the emergency signal." Samus pointed to a red button next to the steering wheel. "Fly to the nearest town and wait for Aika to come pick you up."

"Ok." Samantha nodded her head. "I'll do it."

"That's my girl." Samus smiled before taking a seat on the stairs. "So what are you going to do?"

"You mean Tellius or Vaniville Town? I can't keep running from place to place with Genny. She needs to go home."

"Always thinking of others before herself…sounds like a certain queen."

"I'm _never_ going to be like mom." Samantha said as she looked down.

"You shouldn't _try_ to be the next Zelda. You should strive to be the first Samantha. You are strong enough to be your own. Queen Samantha Grace McCloud the first…has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess. But Queen Zelda Grace Hyrule the first or Samus Aran the first sounds better."

"Sam, you're a damn fine princess. You can never disappoint Hyrule. Firstborn or not, you're the greatest daughter a mother could ask for. Besides…if anyone so much as scratches you, I will bury them in the depths of hell."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, isn't it?" Samantha asked.

"You've never seen me angry, kid." Samus smiled.

"Yeah I have. I-"

"No. You've seen me upset… _never_ angry. What happened at the tavern…I was concerned. That's nothing." Samantha was impressed and a bit scared at the same time. "You'll know when I'm angry. Get some rest, it's going to be awhile before we get there."

"What about the clothes?" Samantha asked.

"I can do laundry. I'm not _totally_ useless." Samus laughed. "Go. Do as I say." Samantha sighed and sarcastically curtseyed for her mother before leaving. She went downstairs and crawled into one of the beds and slept to regain energy. After a few hours, Samantha felt someone gently shaking her arm and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ready?" Her mother asked.

"Are you sure I can't stay?" She asked.

"Sam-"

"I know…" She replied in a defeated tone.

"Everything's in the boat. Be safe, darling."

"You too, mom." Samantha got out of bed and walked upstairs. She first approached Vyse.

"Hey Sam, Genny's been looking for you." Vyse said as she continued steering the ship.

"Uncle Vyse…thank you for everything."

"You're family, Sam. It's what we do." He smiled. He let go of the wheel for a second to hug his niece. Samus grabbed the wheel so it wouldn't veer off-course. "Be sure to say goodbye to everyone else…and take care of yourself."

"You too, Uncle Vyse." She broke the hug and smiled before walking away. She then approached Aika, who was up in the crow's nest.

"Aunt Aika…" Samantha began.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty's awake!" Aika joked. "You're ride is ready to go."

"Thank you for the clothes, and the help, and everything you've done for me."

"Sam, don't worry about it. I'll always be your biggest supporter. Well, maybe behind your parents. But, you know, I'll be your…third biggest fan." Samantha hugged Aika.

"Keep mom safe."

"Keep yourself out of trouble." Aika kissed Samantha's forehead. "Now get outta here. I've got to keep watch." Samantha made her way down the crow's nest and towards the side of the ship where Krystal and Fina were talking to one another.

"…in the skies. The way he takes control of the skies…oh, hold on. I'll tell you in a minute." Krystal waved at Samantha.

"Hi Krystal. Hi Aunt Fina." Samantha said.

"Hello Sam." Fina said with a cheerful tone. "How's the leg?"

"Pretty much perfect." Samantha put weight on the leg without any problem.

"Good." Fina nodded in approval.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Fina." She hugged her aunt and Fina's cheeks turned rosy red.

"It's no problem, Sam. I'm happy to help. Just be careful and stay away from pirates from now on, ok?"

"I promise." Samantha vowed and broke the hug. She then turned to Krystal and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Krystal."

"I'm glad to _be_ back. If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep looking for her parents." Krystal pointed at Genny who was now laying on her back and trying to reach for the clouds.

"Please." Samantha insisted. "Anything you find please let me know."

"You'll be the first to know. But before I do, I'll be sure to find a good frame for your picture."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled again and then walked over to Genny.

"Ready to go?" She picked Genny up and the child giggled.

"Uh huh!" She said as the two headed towards the boat.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Nope." Genny replied. Samantha carefully climbed into the boat and set Genny down next to the fresh clothes.

"Remember, head west." Samus said as she lowered the boat along with Krystal's help.

"Got it!" Once it was down, Samantha untied the ropes and she was free from the main boat. She began steering and started heading west. She looked back after a few minutes and waved goodbye to her family. Samus waved goodbye and turned around.

"Samus…did I hear you correctly? Did you say _west?_ " Fina asked.

"Yeah. There's a small island west of here. I mapped it out."

"Samus, west is that way." Fina pointed in the opposite direction that Samantha traveled. The color drained from the bounty hunter's face.

"…shit." She turned back towards Samantha; who was now well out of sight. "We have to go after her."

"Samus, if we go after her, we might not have time to get your suit. She'll be fine. We'll go after her once we drop you off." Samus looked back and gulped hard.

' _Samantha…please be careful.'_ She thought to herself. Hours had passed and Samantha hadn't seen any island for awhile.

' _Did I make a wrong turn?'_ Samantha asked as she continued flying.

"Sam…" Genny said while biting her bottom lip. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go before?"

"I didn't have to go." Genny said. Samantha quietly groaned as she looked for a rest stop. "Sam…" Genny said, but Samantha still didn't see anything. "Sam!"

"Alright, alright." Samantha found the nearest public building. It looked a little run down, but if Genny had to go, she would make it quick. The neon lights on a few letters were still lit up. The only letters that were still lit were 'e', 'u', 'l', 'o', 'and 'n'. Samantha crash landed near the building and quickly picked up Genny and went inside. Inside, everyone looked mean and nasty. It was a bar, but this place looked more run down and kind of disgusting. Samantha approached the bartender. His hair was dirty blonde and messy, but he was in shape.

"Excuse me."

"No kids." He said with a loud voice.

"She just needs to-"

"No. Kids." He said once more. Samantha, now getting frustrated, narrowed her eyes.

"Either she's going in here, or she's going out there." Samantha said in a semi-warning tone; hoping the bartender doesn't call her bluff. The man looked around and sighed.

"Make it quick. First door on the right." He motioned his head to the right. Samantha quickly walked towards the bathroom, cleaned the seat, and sat Genny down. She sighed in relief that she made it just before Genny wet her pants. Genny finished and they cleaned up before they left. As they were walking out, they were stopped by a mean looking moose.

"What are you doing, here?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Leaving." Samantha said quickly, but was stopped.

"Aw, come on…why don't you stay awhile." He insisted and a few others stood up. Genny back up until she bumped into a gator and she quickly turned around again. She frantically looked around while Genny hid her face and whimpered; Samantha was now surrounded by a group of frightening looking thugs. Samantha pressed her lips together and held the laguz girl tightly against her.

"It…It's going to be ok, Genny." Samantha said in a barely audible tone. Suddenly, one guy placed an arm around her and walked away from the group. Samantha looked at him and saw grey and white fur; but his most noticeable feature was the eye patch over his left eye.

"Sam?" He asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Wolf, get your hands off her. I saw her first!" The moose said with anger.

"No, _I_ saw her first." A vulture yelled.

"I did!" A nasty looking human being told the bar. While the rest of them were arguing, Wolf stood between Samantha and her "admirers."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I…N-No. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I'll explain later. Listen, these bozos aren't…" He looked down and saw the girl crying and shaking from fear. "You have a kid? You and Marcus…?"

"Long story. I tell you what, get us out of here and I'll tell you everything."

"How many do you see?"

"What?"

"Sam, they're not going to keep arguing with each other. How many are there?" Samantha quickly counted those arguing.

"Eight. Eight in total."

"Left to right. Species."

"Buffalo, rabbit, human, duck, vulture, deer, gator, moose." Samantha quickly said.

"Ok." Wolf nodded his head. "Sit down, cover her ears, and tell her to close her eyes. I'll make this quick."

"Hey Wolf!" The gator called out. Samantha sat down and looked at Genny.

"Genny, close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to." The girl quietly nodded and tightly shut her eyes. Wolf pulled his gun and fired eight shots and each shot connected with their target. Only the moose and the rabbit fell to the ground; two down, six to go. Wolf charged the buffalo and pulled a hunting knife to stab him in the shoulder. He punched the human in the cheek and kicked the vulture in the gut before removing the knife from the buffalo's shoulder and grabbing the duck's hand. He placed it palm down against the bar stand and slammed the knife through it. The duck screamed in agony before Wolf unloaded two rounds in the back of his head; three down, five to go.

' _How is he_ _doing_ _this?'_ Samantha asked herself without taking her eyes of him. Wolf pulled an uppercut on the human, booted the gator in the chest, and turned around. He pulled the knife out of the hand of the now lifeless duck and sidestepped the buffalo. But not before sticking out his leg and tripping the buffalo. He stuck the knife with the blade pointed up and let gravity do the work for him. The buffalo's eye fell onto the blade and once the momentum stopped, Wolf twisted the blade and pulled it out. The buffalo screamed in pain before two more stab wounds silenced him forever; four down, four to go. The gator charged him, but Wolf countered by stepping around him and pushing him towards the deer. He slammed the vulture's head against the bar stand and throwing a hook to the human. As the gator stood up, Wolf plunged the knife deep into his chest and pulled up; spraying the floor with blood. He pulled the knife out and quickly turned around to drive the knife deep in the vulture's skull…which left only two. Wolf grabbed the deer and slammed her head against the bar before turning her around.

"She's mine." Wolf said without taking his eye off the deer. "Or else."

"Or else what?" The woman snapped before spitting in his face. Wolf wiped the spit from his face and glanced to the right before pointing his gun at the temple of the human. He fired the gun and instantly killed him before letting the deer woman go to retrieve his knife from the skull of the vulture. He grabbed her once more and slit her throat before using her clothes to clean his blade.

"Anyone else?" He asked, but the bar remained quiet with its patrons too scared or intimidated to speak up. He stepped over the carnage he created and made his way back to Samantha.

"Let's go." Samantha stood up and Genny started opening her eyes.

"Genny, keep your eyes closed." Samantha said briskly. Genny tightly closed her eyes again and they quietly left. Wolf walked to his ship with Samantha following her.

"Shit, I'd hate to be the dumbass who flew _that_ ship." Wolf chuckled as he pointed to the boat Samantha crash landed. Samantha walked by the ship and picked up the extra clothes and hit the emergency signal.

"What are you doing?"

"Gathering something I left." Samantha replied now holding Genny in one arm, and their clothes in the other.

"Sam, can I open my eyes?" Genny asked.

"Yes, honey. You can open your eyes." Genny did, but quickly cowered in fear when she saw Wolf.

"You mean to tell me that _you_ crashed this piece of shit?"

"Must you curse _all_ the time?" Samantha asked with an annoyed tone.

"You act like I'm around kids all the time." Wolf scoffed.

"In any case, thank you for saving us."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was supposed to head west, but I _really_ need a ride somewhere far from here."

"Where's that?"

"Tellius."

"Fuck you." Wolf shook his head. "I'll take you home."

"No!" Samantha said sternly. "I need to get her home."

"Did you steal her? I'm impressed." Wolf nodded in approval.

"I didn't _steal_ her. I found her and I want to bring her home."

"Uh huh… _found her…_ " Wolf said with sarcasm. "Look, Tellius has locked itself down. Every country's under lockdown. No one goes in or out. The rulers are in shambles and…I'm not bringing you there. End of discussion." Samantha sighed with frustration.

"But…" Samantha quickly tried to come up with an alternate situation.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here. Unless you have another place in mind, I'm taking you home."

"Well…what about…Vaniville Town?" She asked.

"You're saying that like I should know where that is."

"Can you take me there?"

"Where is it?" He asked. Samantha was about to answer, but she froze.

' _Shit! Where_ _is_ _Vaniville Town?'_ Samantha thought.

"Sam…I need an answer." She tried to remember where her sister said she was, but she couldn't place it. "Sam, last chance."

"T-duh…um…I…" She quickly shook her head and blurted the first place that came to mind. "Alola!"

"What?"

"Alola. The…the Alola region." Samantha stated with semi-determination. Wolf typed something into his communicator.

"Ok, there's a school on…what the fuck…?" He muttered and shook his head. "…Melemele Island? Sure, why not? I'll take you there. Get in." He climbed in his ship and Samantha sat in the back seat.

' _I hope I'm right.'_ Samantha thought as he took off and shot through the night sky.


	15. R & R

**Chapter 15: R & R**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! I hope you like it!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

"Sam! Look!" Genny exclaimed as she pointed to all the stars passing by.

"We're going really fast!" Samantha said in an over the top excited tone.

"…shit." Wolf said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have enough fuel to make it. I've got to head back to base to fill up." Samantha looked uneasy before Wolf continued. "No one's going to get close to you. It won't be like the bar."

"How do you know?" Samantha asked with doubt.

"Do you trust me?" Wolf asked.

"Not really." Wolf raised an eyebrow with confusion. "Can you blame me?" She asked as Wolf chuckled.

"No, I suppose not. So…what's your deal with one of Naesala's kids?"

"She's Naesala's daughter?" Samantha asked with surprise.

"Isn't she? I mean, she has black wings…"

"He's not the only raven, you know." Samantha said after realizing Wolf only knew the one raven.

"How'd you meet?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"She just appeared on the apartment building."He glanced at her through his rearview mirror and then looked forward.

"Ok."

"That's it? You're not going to doubt me?"

"I don't think you'd lie to me. So yeah, I believe you." He pushed a few buttons on his monitor. "Hang on, we're gonna jump." The ship went to hyper speed and almost instantaneously appeared around a floating vessel in the sky. Lasers quickly pointed at his ship before returning to their patrol. Wolf landed his ship inside the base and hopped out.

"Might want to stretch…it can be a little cramped." Samantha carefully got out of the ship and Genny flew out so Samantha could get out safer.

"Hey look! The boss brought us some entertainment." A monkey said to others.

"Listen up!" Wolf barked. "Anyone so much as breathes on her _or_ the child…I will _personally_ end your life. Are we clear?"

"Aw shit…" One monkey muttered.

"Are. We. Clear?" Wolf asked.

"Yes sir!" All soldiers saluted.

"Back to your posts." He said. "Panther, where's the fuel?"

"Sitting upstairs." The black skinned panther said with a smooth tone.

"I'll be right back." Wolf walked away and left Samantha and Genny alone.

"So…the boss has an eye for you." Panther said. "He certainly has good taste."

"I'm married to Marcus McCloud." Samantha said in a protective tone. Panther looked around.

"I don't _see_ Marcus…could this be an _affair_?"

"With Wolf? Please." Samantha dismissed his comments.

"Sam! Come here!" Genny yelled from above.

"Genny! Where are you?" Samantha called out and she saw the child flying a few floors above. "How do I get up there?"

"What do I get in return?"

"I won't tell Wolf you suggested we're having an affair." Panther gulped hard and chuckled.

"Well played. Head up those stairs, turn right, head up _those_ stairs and turn around."

"Thank you." Samantha began walking and quickly made her way to where Genny was flying around.

"Sam! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, slow down." Samantha walked towards Genny and she finally came to a bridge with a giant glass window looking out towards the darkness of space and the beauty of a thousand stars scattered all throughout the black sky.

"Wow!" Genny pressed her face against the glass while a great big smile spread across her face. Even Samantha was impressed at the view.

"You like it? It's like our…quiet place." One of the guards walked up to them. Samantha turned around, but Genny was still admiring the pretty stars. "Don't worry, I'm not here to make a move or anything. I just came by to ask if you needed anything."

"Um…we're good, thanks." Samantha said quietly.

"Is it true? Marcus is dead? And Krystal? And-"

"Yeah. Well, not Krystal. Not anymore. But yeah, Marcus is dead and a lot of other people are dying. I…I don't suppose you know anything about what's going on, do you?"

"No. Sorry." The guard told her and though Samantha was certain he didn't have any information, she wanted answers, not more questions. "Though we _did_ just pick some fat swine off of Corneria who might know something." Samantha raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"This fat swine…it…um…Pigma?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?" He asked. A fire burned in Samantha's belly as her fists clenched and her mind was filled with rage. The last time she saw him, she had taken her husband's life and she fled in terror. Now, with him behind bars, she had a chance to get some answers.

"Genny…" Samantha said and she turned around. "Can you wait by the ship? I have to do some grown-up stuff."

"Aw…ok." Genny flapped her wings and flew back towards the ship. Her attention turned to the guard. "Show me."

"Um…I-I might've said too much."

"You don't understand…I _need_ this." Samantha quietly pleaded.

"Well…" He looked around like he was looking for help. "Alright, fine. C'mon." He led Samantha towards a higher place in the base. They opened another door and there were a few guards along with a chameleon standing guard over the pig.

"…be a pal, Leon. We go back." Pigma pleaded.

"Fuck you, Pigma. You and Andrew are dead to us. I just want to be here when Wolf guts you."

"H-He wouldn't."

"You obviously don't remember what O' Donnell is capable of." Leon chuckled before looking over and seeing Samantha walking towards him. "Wait, wait wait…who is she?" Leon pointed a gun at her.

"Wait! Hold on! She's with Wolf!" The guard held out his arms.

"Wolf? Yeah, right."

"I just have questions for Pigma." Samantha said. "I'm unarmed." Leon hesitated before glancing at one of his guards.

"Search her."

"Sir?"

"Do as I say." He said and the guard approached her. If this was the only way for her to get answers, she wouldn't hesitate. The guard began to pat her down and finished shortly after.

"She's good." He said and she approached the cage.

"Well, well. A little entertainment. Say, how much do you charge for-"

"Who do you work for?" Samantha asked in a cold manner, but Pigma didn't answer. "Who the fuck do you work for?"

"I work for whoever's paying." Pigma folded her arms and chuckled.

"Answer my fucking question, pig!" Samantha slammed her hands against the bars, but the pig seemed unfazed.

"You don't scare me." He snorted and looked away. Suddenly, Wolf walked into the room.

"Leon, I'm heading out again. Don't be too rough on-what the fuck?" Wolf asked with anger. "Sam, get out of here. _Now!"_ Wolf demanded. Samantha walked back past Wolf, but as she walked past him, Samantha pulled out his gun, shoved Wolf to the ground and pointed it at Pigma.

"That's not a toy, bitch."

"I'm going to count to five. Answer my question, or I'll shoot."

"Sam-"

"Shut up! All of you!" She turned around, still armed and everyone panicking as she pointed the gun at everyone. Samantha had lost her mind at this point, and nothing seemed to calm her down.

"Pigma…just answer her question." Wolf said in a calm manner.

"You scared?" The pig laughed.

"One…" She pointed the gun back at him.

"You're not really going to shoot me."

"Two…"

"Y-You wouldn't…s-she…she wouldn't…"

"Three…"

"Hey, look…just…calm down and-"

"Four…" Samantha cocked the gun.

"Alright! Alright! Gannon! I work for Gannon!"

"Is Gannon the one in charge?"

"I don't know, I swear!" He insisted. "I heard rumors that he takes orders from someone else, but that's all I know, don't fucking shoot me!" Pigma cowered behind his hands.

 _Click_

Samantha looked at the gun and then pointed it at Pigma again.

 _Click, click, click_

"Goddamn it! What the fuck isn't this piece of shit working?!" Samantha yelled as she smacked the gun and pointed it at Pigma again.

"For fuck's sake, stop pointing it at me!" The pig yelled.

"I'll cut your fucking tongue out if you keep running your mouth!" Samantha yelled louder and with rage in her voice.

"Sam-"

""What?" She asked with a burning fire in her eyes.

"The clip's empty." Wolf said as he approached her and snatched his gun back.

"Why?"

"You forget the bar fight?" Samantha remained silent, but heard someone quietly crying and sniffling. She looked over and saw Genny watching her and quietly crying in the corner.

' _She must've seen Wolf on her way back to the ship and followed him here.'_ Samantha thought as she gulped hard.

"G-Genny…" Samantha quietly said and took a step towards her.

"No! Go away!" Genny flapped her wings and quickly flew out of the room.

"Genny, wait!" Samantha ran after her, but she couldn't see where she went. She felt horrible that Genny saw her snap. She was supposed to protect her…she wasn't supposed to get angry. "Genny!" She called out, but received no response back. "Genny!" She cried out with her eyes watering, but again, no response.

"We're not leaving her here." Wolf said as he holstered his gun.

"Of _course_ we're not leaving her here. But I don't know where she is." Wolfe turned around and walked back into the base.

"Leon, tell everyone to fan out and look for a lost kid."

"What about him?" He pointed at Pigma.

"Don't leave your cage, dumbass."

"What if I do?" Pigma asked and Wolf smiled.

"On second thought, do. Leave your cage. See what happens." His smile unsettled Pigma and he sat back down. "Leon." Leon nodded and placed a hand against his ear.

"Attention everyone, by orders of Captain O'Donnell, we are in search of a lost child. Fan out and find her." Wolf walked back to Samantha, who was wiping her eyes and quietly crying.

"Sam…it's gonna be fine. This base…it's not as big as you think."

"Still…I lost my cool. That's not supposed to happen."

"I can't blame you. If the reports I've been hearing are true…your mom, Marcus, Krystal…"

"Not Krystal. Well, not anymore."

"What?"

"There was a scuffle between mom and Krystal. Mom won and Krystal…came back, somehow."

"Interesting." Wolf stroked his chin. "Guess I'll have to look into this."

"I won't ask you to help me."

"It's for my own protection. If what I've been hearing is true, I need to be sure to keep my crew alive."

"Captain, I found her!" One guard said on the communicator.

"Where?"

"By the armory."

"Stay there. Don't scare her off, we'll be right there." Wolf ran in a direction with Samantha quickly in tow. They made their way to the armory and a few guards were outside.

"How do you want to handle this, boss? We can take her down quick, tranq her, gas her-"

"She is a fucking child!" Samantha said with anger. "Let me go, alone. She's not going to trust any of you."

"Hey, now-"

"She's right." Wolf said. "Sam, just get her." Samantha glared at him, but slowly approached Genny.

"Genny…it's me…"

"Don't…" Genny sniffled and hid her face. "You're gonna yell at me."

"No honey…I want to keep you safe…"

"No…you-you're gonna be mean…"

"Genny, I'm sorry…please, come with me. I want to keep you safe, honey." Genny looked up with red eyes and sniffled again.

"No more yelling…" Genny said.

"No more yelling." Samantha repeated. Genny slowly walked over to Samantha and hugged her caretaker.

"Genny, I'm sorry." Samantha said as she stood up and rubbed her own eyes. "We're going to go to a nice place. You'll like it, I promise."

"Ok…" Genny sniffled.

"Can I see your pretty smile?" Samantha asked., but Genny shook her head. "Ok. Do you want to leave?" She nodded her head and Samantha walked back to Wolf.

"Sam, don't ever-" Wolf began, but Samantha didn't bother taking her eyes off the ground. Wolf silently realized she felt bad for what she did and the two walked back to his ship in silence. Samantha climbed back into the backseat and he climbed into the pilot's seat. They took off and flew for awhile in silence.

"Sam…?"

"Yes, Genny?"

"Do you have any applesauce?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Apple-? No, honey. I'm afraid I don't."

"When I get mad…mommy gives me applesauce and then…then I get happy." Genny smiled as she recalled that memory.

"Tell you what, when we get to…wherever we're going, I'll get both of us some applesauce. So we can both be happy, ok?"

"Ok!" Genny said with more pep in her voice which caused the princess to smile.

"Sam, did you get what you wanted from Pigma?" Wolf asked. Samantha's smile faded to concern.

"Yes and no. I am _now_ certain that Gannondorf plays a much more significant role in all this. But he said there were rumors that _he_ worked for someone else…"

"Pigma says a lot of things…"

"Yeah, but that…I doubt he would make that up on the fly."

"You believe him?"

"I do." Samantha quietly replied before looking out the window.

"Hang on, kid. We're going to hyper jump to Alola. Should take us fifteen…twenty seconds."

"Ok. Genny…hang on tight, sweetie." Genny tightly held Samantha's hands. "Ready."

"Three…two…one." The ship's whirred and suddenly, all the stars seemed to disappear. Samantha felt the pressure push her back and it felt like she was being held against her ship.

"Sam…" Genny said as she whined.

"Hold on, dear. We're almost there." After a few seconds, the pressure stopped and Wolf was drifting towards a small world.

"Almost there." Wolf said as he typed in his computer again. "Alright, got it." He then circled the planet and started descending towards a group of small islands. He eventually landed in an open field with a few buildings north of his location. He popped open the ship and climbed out.

"This is Melemele Island." He said while looking around. "I'm pretty sure that's the school. They can help you find…whatever the fuck you're looking for."

"You know, you're a pretty good guy…for a merc…" Wolf silently smirked.

"By the way, if you ever take my gun again, I will…" He stopped and thought about what to say. "…give you a stern talking to."

"A stern talking to?" Samantha asked as she climbed out of the ship. "What? Are you scared that I'll kill you?"

"You couldn't…but your mom…" Wolf sighed.

"Oh my God." Samantha smiled. "You're scared of mom."

"Samus scares a lot of people. Just saying her name to certain people is enough to send chills down their spine. She's a woman that anyone with a brain wouldn't mess with."

"In any case…" Samantha hugged the mercenary. "Thank you, Wolf. I promise not to tell anyone you're scared of Queen Samus Aran."

"I'd appreciate that." He smiled and climbed back in his ship. "Hey Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He motioned to the backseat. She peered in and saw the clothes.

"Oops." Samantha set Genny down and quickly scooped up the clothes before stepping back from the ship.

"Sam." Wolf called out again. "You got a strong heart. Marcus is lucky to have you." Pride filled Samantha's heart as her eyes watered.

"You're such an asshole, Wolf." She wiped her eyes and he genuinely laughed.

"Take care, kid." The Wolfe started flying away and disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

"Sam, it's really hot!" Genny flapped her wings and giggled before Samantha heard a growl. Genny placed her hands on her stomach and Samantha laughed.

"Was that a _monster?_ " Samantha said as she feigned fear. Genny giggled and shook her head.

"No…that was my tummy. I'm hungry." She told the princess.

"Alright, let's find a place to eat." They began walking past the Pokémon School while looking for a place to grab some grub. She came upon a place that looked like a restaurant with a green haired girl and some kind of plant Pokémon in front of her.

' _She might be able to point me in the right direction.'_ Samantha thought as she walked towards the girl.

"…if only I wasn't so clumsy…"

"…reena…" The Pokémon said quietly.

"Excuse me." Samantha asked as she approached the two of them. The green haired woman's eyes lit up with a smile on her face.

"Oh, good. Hey…listen, do you think you can help me out? I accidently sprained my wrist, but I need to get all this ice cream inside the freezer. If you move it in, I'll make you something for free."

"Uh…sure." Samantha said as she set Genny and the clothes down and picked up a few bags before walking inside.

"The door's open, so just walk in and set them on the shelves." Samantha walked into the freezer and inhaled sharply at the brisk temperature. She stacked the ice cream and walked back outside where Genny looked up at the unknown Pokémon.

"Can I ask who that is? I've never seen anything like it." Samantha picked up the remaining bags.

"Like Tsareena? Don't worry, she's really sweet." She smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. And now, I'll return the favor. Come on in." She stood up and walked inside. Samantha walked to the freezer and quickly stacked the remaining ice cream before shutting the freezer door.

"What can I make for you?"

"Are you sure you should be cooking? I don't want to cause any more strain or anything."

"Don't worry about it. Tsareena can handle the heavy lifting; I'll just do the easy stuff." The girl laughed.

"Alright…I guess, well…let's start with two cups of applesauce and…maybe some Mac and cheese?"

"Coming right up! And what to drink?"

"What would you recommend?"

"My Alolan power punch." She proudly declared. Samantha stared at her with confusion. "It's just fruit punch, but I wanted to give it a cooler name." She laughed.

"Oh. Alright then. How much would that be?"

"It's on me. I promised you free food."

"Now, come on…you can't expect me to accept such a generous offer."

"Too late, it's free. I won't accept your money." The girl walked into the kitchen as there was a knock on the door followed by three others. The first one who entered was a husky sized young man with orange hair and a small, round looking mouse. Next was a thin, blue haired girl with a gorgeous seal followed her. Finally, there was a buff looking man; tall, dark skinned and he was accompanied by a beast of a Pokémon. It looked like a massive turtle and, judging by appearance alone, this was definitely not something Samantha would want to come across in a dark alley.

"Mallow?" The young man called out.

"Sophocles? I'm in the kitchen. Have a seat anywhere. Kiawe, can you come here and grab the food? Dad had it made before he left for the market." The dark skinned man walked into the kitchen as the other two took a seat near Samantha and Genny.

"Hi!" Genny eagerly waved at the two. The seal moved over to Genny and blew a bubble with their nose.

"Sam, look!" Genny pointed at the seal and Samantha smiled.

"Your Pokémon are really cute." Samantha admired.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." The girl said.

"That's no Pokémon…if I'm correct, isn't she…like…laguz or something?" The man asked.

"Yeah. You know about laguz?" Samantha asked with an impressed tone.

"I know a lot of stuff. My knowledge goes further than just Pokémon." The man folded his arms and smiled while the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tsareena came back with a large serving plate and she served both Genny and Samantha. The one called Mallow came back with two cups and Kiawe came back out with food for his friends. What he carried was a mouth-watering barbecue ribs, pork chops, steak…all kinds of meat on a massive platter. Tsareena walked back and returned with a pitcher of Mallow's fruit punch.

"All done! Sophocles, Lana…pull up a chair. You too, Kiawe."

"What about Lillie and-"

"We'll make room. They should be here any second anyway." Genny took a bite of her Mac and cheese and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah! It's really really _really_ good!" Genny happily took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mallow said cheerfully. Samantha started eating and another girl holding a white vulpix and an older man with only a coat, ball cap, and glasses from the waist up. Sandals and shorts from the waist down. Samantha immediately recognized him and she started choking on her food. She grabbed the drink and quickly gulped down the liquid.

"I'm so sorry we're late." The blonde haired girl quickly apologized and pulled a seat next to Mallow and Sophocles. The older man sat next to Lana and immediately noticed Samantha.

"Hey! It's you." He said with surprise. "Did you call your sister?"

"Professor Kukui? You _know_ her?" Mallow asked.

"I wouldn't say I _know_ her. A few days ago, she tried calling Virginia. She accidently called me and I gave her Serena's number."

"Wait…you're Virginia's _sister?_ " The blonde haired woman asked. " _You're_ Sam?!" She asked in disbelief.

"You know Virginia?" Samantha asked.

"Of course. She was…I guess the best way to describe her…she was an assistant's assistant…for a while. Then, she developed a different passion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now hold on, Lillie. Let's give her some introductions. You are obviously Samantha Aran, correct?"

"It's Samantha McCloud. I'm married to the ace pilot Marcus McCloud from Corneria." No one said anything like they had no idea where Corneria was. "Third planet…Lylat System…nothing?" No one said anything and Samantha felt a bit embarrassed.

"Well…I know who Marcus is…I just don't know about Corneria." Sophocles said. "I watch the tournament regularly. You're a one time champion; your mom is a five time champion and the first woman to win the championship. Your _other_ mom is a two time champion and the author of 'the Cinderella story' twenty years ago and-"

"As I was saying…" Kukui interrupted him. "So you're Samantha. My name is Professor Kukui."

"I'm Mallow!" The green haired woman cheerfully blurted. "And this is Tsareena."

"Tsareena!" The Pokémon cheered.

"My name is Sophocles and Togedmaru is my best friend!"

"Toge!" The little mouse cheerfully jumped up and down.

"I'm Lana and this is Premarina." The blue seal clapped and Genny clapped her hands.

"Kiawe." The dark skinned man said. "That's Turtonator. He's not as mean as he looks." Samantha glanced at him and he looked a bit nervous.

"My name is Lillie and this is Snowy." The vulpix chirped and walked towards the corner to take a nap away from the group. "What is _that_ Pokémon?" She asked.

"Well, her name is Genny. She's…actually laguz. She's also from Tellius and…I found her. I'm trying to bring her home, but I'm kind of having trouble getting there."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Kukui offered.

"I'll find a hotel, I don't want to impose." Samantha opened her wallet and found twenty one hundred dollar bills attached with a paperclip and a note.

 _In case you need it.  
XOXO  
-Mom_

' _Always looking out for me…thanks mom.'_ Samantha smiled and quietly shut her wallet.

"I can get you a red eye flight to Kalos. Your flight would leave at ten thirty tonight." Sophocles said casually. Samantha looked around and bit her bottom lip while Genny ate her applesauce.

"…I mean, yeah. That's one option."

"You sound like you don't _want_ to see Virginia." Kiawe said in a condescending manner. Samantha sighed then looked at everyone.

"I _do_ want to see my sister, but…before all this happened; my mom and I were going to Delfino Plaza. We were going to have a spa day and I kind of want to just relax for a bit. Take in the sights and not have anything to worry about for a day or two. Is that selfish?" Samantha asked.

"Nope." Lana said. "You want time to clear your mind and not have any cares. I know what that's like and Virginia would understand as well." She admitted. "If you want to go fishing…being on the ocean, away from land…it's really tranquil and peaceful."

"I'd like to do everything. The last time I felt so carefree…I was visiting Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of it." Mallow admitted while she laughed nervously.

"It's a quaint little place." Samantha smiled.

"As for housing, you can stay in the loft that Virginia stayed in while she worked for me." Kukui told the princess.

"I…thank you so much." Samantha said.

"You know what we should do?" Mallow got up and walked away for a moment before bringing back a laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello?" A voice came from the computer.

"Hey you!" Mallow said cheerfully.

"Mallow! It's so good to see you! How is everyone? I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too...by the way; I have a surprise for you." Mallow set the computer facing Samantha and she immediately saw her sister on the other line.

"Sam?" Virginia asked.

"Hey…Ginny." Samantha said with a smile.

"Hi." Genny waved at the computer.

"Hi Genny." Virginia said cheerfully. "Sam, what are you doing in Alola? Are you coming to see me? Please say yes."

"Well…I was going to see you, but…I forgot where you were and…" Samantha's face turned bright red.

"That's ok. But…you _are_ coming to Vaniville Town, right?" Virginia asked anxiously.

"Yes. I…well...did I ever tell you what mom was planning _before_ all this happened?"

"No." Virginia shook her head.

"Mom was planning a trip to Delfino Plaza and…with everything that's been happening. I …kind of…sorta…want to take a little vacation. You know, not worry about anything and just relax." Samantha admitted.

"If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Ginny…"

"What?" Genny looked up and asked. Samantha looked down and giggled.

"No, she said…that's going to be complicated, isn't it?" Virginia smiled.

"We have, like, a dozen nicknames for each other. That's been your nickname forever." Samantha said while Virginia smiled and laughed.

"I've always been proud of that nickname." Virginia smiled and Samantha's cheeks turned light pink from embarrassment.

"Shut up. You're so dumb." The two sisters shared a laugh together.

"Take all the time you want, _Sammy-Kins._ " Virginia teased. "Oh! Lillie, give my regards to your mom!"

"I will." Lillie nodded as Samantha took a bite of her applesauce.

"Did Mallow make that for you?" Virginia asked.

"She's an incredible cook. Hey V, how about I call you later tonight and we properly catch up?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Virginia smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"I…guess I'm staying with Professor Kukui."

"In the loft? There's plenty of room for both of you." She said cheerfully. "Anyway, please explore Alola. I'm counting on all of you to be nice to my darling sister." Virginia told the others.

"We won't let you down." Lana saluted the camera.

"Sam, please call me later. I'm excited to catch up."

"I promise." Samantha saved goodbye and the call ended.

"You have got to see everything!" Mallow exclaimed. "First, you _need_ to visit Kiawe's family's farm. They have the best milk around, and cheese, and yogurt, and-"

"She gets it, Mallow." Kiawe said as he continued eating a pork chop.

"Why don't we take turns? We'll take turns and show Sam how great Alola is." Lillie suggested.

"That's a great idea." Kukui smiled and cut a piece of his steak before eating it.

"How will we decide?" Sophocles asked. Mallow quietly walked back into the kitchen with a hat and a piece of paper.

"Each of us writes our name on a small piece of paper. We'll draw until they're all gone. How about, two people a day, whoever is last…they get the whole day." Mallow suggested. Everyone nodded and Mallow tore the paper into five small pieces. Everyone wrote their names down and Mallow mixed it up and held out the hat.

"Take your pick." Mallow said cheerfully. Samantha looked at Genny who sat next to her and looked at Samantha with a smile and a messy mouth. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth.

"Want to help me pick?" Samantha asked. Genny nodded and Samantha grabbed the hat from Mallow. "Ok, grab a piece of paper." Samantha instructed the girl. She looked in the hat, but Samantha pulled it away.

"You can't look, silly." She said cheerfully. Genny reached without looking and pulled out a piece of paper. Samantha grabbed it and looked at the name.

"Kiawe." She read the name.

"I…I guess you could visit my family's farm." Kiawe suggested. "But I don't know if working on the farm is…appropriate for a princess."

"Did Virginia help you on the farm?" Samantha asked.

"Well, yeah. But-"

"She's a princess _too,_ you know." Kiawe remained quiet as he realized that Samantha was right. "Besides, I'm not against some heavy lifting or getting dirty."

"Alright, if you say so." Kiawe shrugged his shoulders.

"Pick another name." Samantha told the girl. Genny reached into the hat and removed another name.

"Lana." Samantha read.

"Ooh! Good! I can take you to a special fishing hole. It's really quiet and peaceful. You'll love it."

"I'm looking forward to it. Ok, Genny…pick another name." The girl reached in and picked another piece of paper.

"Sophocles."

"Um…I don't really know anything I can show you." Sophocles said with disappointment.

"Well, there's a beach. So I can probably work out and then we can do something simple, like go to the mall or get a snack. Not everything has to be extravagant."

"I know a place that has the _best_ ice cream in all of Alola."

"I love ice cream." Samantha smiled and quietly laughed.

"Two left…" Samantha said and Genny pulled out another piece of paper.

"Mallow."

"No fair!" Lillie whined. I don't want to be last."

"Lillie, you get to show Samantha the best part of Alola. And what you can show her…I bet Sam would _love_ to see most of all."

"And what's that?" Lillie said pouting.

"The Aether Foundation. You can show Sam where Virginia worked, and your mom knows more about the tournament than the rest of us, so I bet she knows everything about Sam."

"I would love that. Please." Samantha insisted. Lillie looked at Samantha and then nodded with determination.

"Alright. I'll do it. Mallow…I'm sorry, I interrupted you and your plans."

"Actually, you bought me just enough time. I know what we can do together. You, me, Lana, and Sam. We'll even invite Professor Burnet."

"What are you planning?" Kiawe asked.

"A spa day." Samantha's eyes lit up and her smile spread across her face. "Mud face lifts, manicures, pedicures…plus an hour in the hot spring next to Wela Volcano. Have you ever been in a hot spring?"

"A couple of times." Samantha said.

"It's _nothing_ compared to this. Your body will thank you!" Mallow said cheerfully. Samantha was actually excited for the spa in two days. Samantha finished eating and sighed with content.

"Mallow, I _have_ to repay you for this. I can't accept a free meal."

"You already did. You brought in the bags of ice cream." Mallow smiled. Everyone handed money to Mallow and Samantha slipped a tip under her plate without anyone noticing.

"Let's go home." Kukui suggested as he stood up. Samantha grabbed Genny and they waved goodbye to everyone before they left.

"Professor! Take some home with you. Professor Burnet must be tired after her presentation in Kanto." Mallow took the entire plate and handed it to the professor.

"Thanks Mallow, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Kukui nodded and walked towards the door. Samantha grabbed it and the two started walking home.

"Is Professor Burnet your wife?"

"Yep. We've been married for five years." Kukui said as the two walked home. "I'm glad to hear that you and Virginia are close."

"She's my best friend…well, besides my parents and my brothers and my husband."

"That's good…I consider Francine to be my best friend, too. A relationship only works if trust and love comes from both sides."

"I completely agree." Samantha smiled and they continued walking to his house. It was a small building, but it looked rather cozy.

"Is that where you live?" Genny asked.

"Yep! This small house is my home! Sam, I don't suppose you could-"

"Got it!" Samantha opened the door and Genny started flapping her wings around the house.

"I'm home!" Kukui announced as he set the plate of food down in the kitchen.

"Hello, darling." Francine said as she walked into the kitchen with one a towel around her waist and another around her hair. She kissed his cheek and then turned to see Samantha standing in the doorway. She yelped and quickly ran into her room.

"You could've told me we had guests!" She yelled and quickly changed in her room. She re-entered the room with a Hawaiian tank top and jeans that were torn around the bottom.

"This is a special guest." Kukui insisted. "Sam, this is my wife, Francine."

"Another student?" Francine smirked. "You want to open a bed and breakfast as a side job?"

"This is Virginia's sister." Francine's eyes grew big with surprise.

"So _you're_ the coolest person Virginia knows. Where'd you find her, Frank?"

"Frank? Frank Kukui?" Samantha asked while Kukui was laughing.

"No…Francine is messing with you." He grabbed a plate and utensils before handing them to his wife.

"I had you, though." She took the plate and grabbed a steak and a pork chop.

"What _is_ your first name, though?" Samantha asked while Genny sat down next to a Munchlax who walked over to his trainer and grabbed the plate of food and ate the entire plate in one sitting.

"Wow…" Samantha said quietly. "I'm…kind of impressed…and a little grossed out." Samantha admitted.

"Muchlax!" Francine said with disapproval as she grabbed another steak and pork chop. "Well, fine. But no eating my food." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a mini pineapple and steak sauce.

"Want one?" She asked as she set them down on the table.

"I'm good." Samantha said.

"No, I think I'm going to hit the sack, soon." Kukui said.

"Come on, what's your first name?" Samantha asked as she sat down next to Genny.

"Tyson." Kukui said casually. Samantha looked back and her eyes narrowed to see if he was telling the truth. The professor tried his best to contain his smile, but failed.

"Seriously…please?" She asked and he sighed.

"It's Makoa." He finally admitted. "My name is Makoa Kukui but everyone around here calls me Kukui or Professor Kukui." He said and Samantha double checked, but he didn't smile which led to her feeling that he wasn't joking this time.

"Say…" Francine said with a mouthful of food. "Is that your daughter?"

"Fran…" Makoa shook his head in a disapproving manner. She looked confused, but then suddenly realized she was eating. She gulped her food down and used a napkin to clean her mouth. Kakui rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, I forget from time to time."

"Only twice a week." He replied and the two laughed.

"Is that your daughter, though?"

"No. This is Genny."

"Genny?" Francine asked. "Like…Jenny Jenny…who can I turn to?" She lightly sang.

"Eight six seven five three-oh ni-hee-ein." Samantha sang back and the two giggled. "It's Genny with a G." Francine took another bite and took a sip of her drink. This time, she chewed her food and swallowed before speaking.

"Ok." She stood up and walked over to her.

"Aren't you gonna-" Kakui began, but Muchlax climbed onto the table and finished his trainer's food. Kakui sighed and collected the dirty dishes. "Sam, if you want to call your sister, there's a phone in the loft." He pointed upwards and she saw the room.

"Sam, I wanna play." Genny whined. Samantha was at an impasse.

"Genny, want to go to the beach?" Francine asked.

"Can I?" Genny asked as her eyes lit up.

"Just be careful, ok honey?" Samantha asked. Genny nodded and Francine opened the door. Genny zoomed out of the house and Francine quietly shut the door behind her.

"That's Francine…love of my life." Kakui chuckled and finished washing the dishes. "She's one of the most brilliant minds in the Pokémon world for her incredible research. But sometimes…it's kind of funny to see her forget the simplest things." He finished washing the dishes and set them to dry. "Go call your sister. I'll keep an eye on those two." He opened the door and was greeted to Mallow.

"Hey Mallow."

"Hello professor! Is Sam here?"

"She's inside." He tilted his head inside and walked towards the beach. Mallow opened the door as Samantha was climbing the latter to the loft. Mallow climbed up the ladder after her with Tsareena following her. Samantha set up the video and turned around. She screamed for a split second before realizing it was Mallow and her Pokémon, Tsareena.

"Mallow…damn it, you scared me."

"Sorry." She apologized. "You left these at the restaurant. I just wanted to bring them by." Mallow handed Samantha the clothes she had brought before turning to climb down the ladder.

"Do you want to stay? I'm about to call my sister, I don't mind if you want to hang out and say hi."

"I have to get back, and close shop. But please say hello to her for me! I'm looking forward to our spa day!"

"Tsareena!" Her Pokémon cheered. Mallow climbed down the ladder.

"I…I think Kakui washed your dish!" Samantha called out.

"I see it! Thank you!" Mallow replied. She walked to the kitchen to collect the dish she loaned to the professor before she left. Samantha sat down to call her sister and she answered before the third ring.

"Hi Sam." Virginia said cheerfully.

"Ginny…my darling sister!" Samantha said with an over-the-top dramatic tone. Virginia giggled.

"I've missed you so much. Sam…" Virginia bit her lip as her eyes watered. "Don't cry, Ginny…pull yourself together." She said quietly, but Samantha heard her.

"You said you weren't going to start without me!" Serena protested as she laid down next to Virginia. "Hi Samantha!"

"Hey Serena. Where's Braixen?"

"Over there." She looked off-screen. "Braixen, Samantha wants to say hi." The fire fox peaked on screen and smiled.

"She's such a cutie." Samantha said with a smile of her own.

"I want to thank you for telling me about mother."

"Virginia…" Samantha said softly.

"Promise me that you won't die either. I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Samantha smiled.

"Can we talk about Genny? I want to know how you met." Virginia asked.

"It's a long story."

"Then you better get started." Virginia smiled which caused Samantha to smile as well.

"Such a bully…" Samantha shook her head.

"Sh-Shut up, n-nerd." Virginia said in an attempt to sound tougher than she is. Samantha laughed while Virginia giggled at her failed attempt.

"You two are so weird…" Serena shook her head. Samantha then explained everything to her sister and her girlfriend.

"…then he brought us here." Samantha finished recalling the events of what occurred.

"You killed a man?!" Virginia asked in disbelief.

"He was going to kill me!" Samantha insisted. "It was either him or me and it wasn't going to be me."

"But…But that's murder!" Virginia said again.

"Virginia, it was self-defense." Samantha said with a calm manner. Virginia and Serena remained silent for a minute.

"A-Alight." Virginia sighed. "In regards to Genny…I'll help in any way I can!"

"Me too!" Serena said.

"I'll make some calls and do some digging. I'll tell you what I find… _if_ I find anything when you get here."

"Alright…be safe, V…I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. I'm glad you're in Alola! It really is a wonderful place."

"I'm looking forward to it." Samantha waved goodbye and hung up the call. Samantha felt her cheeks warm.

' _Three days, Ginny. Three days and we'll have_ _all_ _the time in the world to catch up. I really miss you…'_ Samantha's eyes watered as her heart felt warm. The door opened and Genny flew inside.

"Honey, we need to clean you up!" Francine said as Genny flew back to Francine.

"Let's get you nice and clean before bed, ok?"

"Ok!" Genny clapped her hands and Francine carried her to the bathroom. Kukui climbed the ladder to check on Samantha.

"Hey! How you doing?" He asked as Samantha sat crossed legged on the bed and nodded.

"I'm alright. Virginia is doing fine as well."

"That's good." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "It sounds like everyone is excited to get to know you."

"I'm happy to make new friends and, who knows? Maybe I'll learn something new." Samantha smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Kakui smiled. "Remember, if you need anything-"

"You've already done so much for me, Professor. Thank you." Kukui smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll wake you up in the morning. If you're going to go with Kiawe, he's going to get up before the sun rises. And when Genny wakes up, we'll bring her to you later in the day."

"Thank you." She smiled as he stood up and climbed back down the ladder. Samantha laid back against the bed and sighed.

' _Too much work…I_ _need_ _some time off. Not a couple hours, I need a few days to recharge.'_ Samantha closed her eyes for a minute. She heard Genny's wings flapping and figured she'd land near her. Instead, Samantha grunted as Genny landed on her stomach. She opened her eyes and Genny sat on her stomach. The child was giggled and her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"Hey Genny." Samantha weakly said with a smirk.

"Hi Sam." She then crawled off Samantha's stomach and moved to the pillow. "Sam, come here." Samantha moved to Genny and tucked the girl in before crawling under the covers.

"Do you like it here?" Samantha asked.

"Uh huh! Can we stay? Please? Please? Please?" Genny asked.

"We'll stay here for a little while. But right now, let's get some sleep." With that, Genny closed her eyes and exhaled. Samantha looked back at the screen she spoke to her sister with.

' _Ginny…be safe. I'll come see you soon.'_ Samantha thought before she went to bed.


	16. Farm and Fish

**Chapter 16: Farm and Fish**

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the work I'm putting it. Sorry it's been so long. I've been tied up with a few things. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha and Genny were still sleeping in the loft when the princess felt someone poke her in the arm. She opened her eyes and everything was still blurry.

"Nngh…ah…wha…?" Samantha weakly mumbled.

"Sam…are you awake?" Kukui whispered. "Kiawe is outside." Samantha carefully sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Working on the farm." She said with an exhale and nodded.

"I've got breakfast ready for you." He quietly climbed down the ladder with Samantha in tow. She sat in the kitchen with a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice.

"It smells amazing." Samantha smiled.

"Go on…eat up. I'll let Kiawe know that you're up. The bathroom is open if you want to freshen up." Samantha began eating and thinking about her day. She finished eating and brought the dishes to the sink before she washed and set them on the dish rack before walking to the bathroom. She freshened up and changed clothes before walking outside.

"…be fine." Kukui told Kiawe as he sat on top of a Charizard. Kukui turned to see Samantha walking out of the house.

"Hey Sam. Ready to go?" Kiawe asked.

"I think so." Samantha nodded.

"Alright. Today's workload shouldn't be too rough for you."

"What's on the agenda?" Samantha asked as she reached to the sky and stretched.

"We're going to feed the Mudbray, wash the Tauros, and milk the Miltank. That should cover the day. My parents took care of the other stuff and today, they're at the market. Mimo is at the farm, so you'll at least get to meet my little sister." He said with a smile.

"Shall we get going?" Samantha asked as she approached one of the Charizard. The Charizard exhaled and Samantha quickly pulled her hand back.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Pokemon." Kiawe asked. "I seriously thought Lilly was the only one."

"No, I just…I've never…"

"Don't mind him. He's usually grumpy, but he won't hurt you." Kiawe helped Samantha onto the Charizard. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Yes."

"It's just like that. Let's go." Kiawe took flight and Samantha followed slowly.

"See you two later." Kukui waved goodbye and walked back into his house. Samantha held on tightly as the Charizard flew next to Kiawe.

"Sam…just relax." Kiawe reassured her. "Take a look at the horizon." Samantha looked and the sun began creeping up.

"Wow…" Samantha smiled and gasped in awe. "It's so pretty."

"Right? Between that and the calming skies, it's my favorite place to be." Samantha looked back at the island getting smaller and smaller while a new island started getting bigger and bigger in front of her. The two swung around the island and began descending towards a giant farm.

"Man…look at all the Pokemon." Samantha said as Charizard landed on the ground gently.

"There's always something to do." Kiawe chuckled as he hopped off and walked to help Samantha off Charizard. He gently placed a hand against the top of Charizard's head. "Sam, can I see your hand?"

"Sure." Samantha said cautiously as she presented her shaking hand to him. Charizard lowered his head and Samantha quietly gasped.

"You see how his head lowered? That's his way of showing he trusts you." Kiawe guided her hand towards his head until her palm rested against his head. It felt like her hand was in front of a fire and Samantha smiled.

"Look at that! You're a natural!" Kiawe smiled. "I guess you Hylians are good with Pokemon." Kiawe and Samantha laughed.

"Ginny's always cared about Pokemon. Back home, we have four pets and Ginny…well, I could never decide who she loved more: her family or her pets."

"Virginia has a heart of gold." Kiawe said as both of them walked towards the farm. "When she was here, she always did regular checkups on all the Pokemon. We had to set aside the guest room so she could focus on checking each and every Pokemon we have here. She'd be here…two…three days?" The two walked past a gate where many of the Mudbray were eating grass and enjoying the morning air.

"Hey everyone!" Kiawe called out. "Who's hungry?" The Mudbray walked up to him and he ruffled the manes of a few of them. "Alright, Sam. There are twenty twenty pound bags in the farm over there. You see those feeding bins?" He pointed towards the empty food bins on the other side. "We're going to fill those." Samantha nodded and walked over to the barn.

"Wait!" Kiawe called out. "Before we work, we need to stretch."

"Stretch?"

"We wouldn't want to pull a muscle or strain something. Let's stretch for a bit before we work." Kiawe bent over at the waist and grabbed his feet. Samantha smiled and began her morning yoga routine.

"Nnhh…Virginia…she always aspired to be like you." Kiawe said as his palms were face down next to his feet.

"I just…want to protect her. If anything were to happen…happen to her…" Samantha lightly groaned while stretching.

"You feel responsible for protecting her." Kiawe stood up and lifted his right foot back and grasped it with his hand; balancing on his left foot while stretching his calf.

"She's…my best friend in the whole wide world. I miss bonding and goofing off with her." Samantha quietly laughed and changed positions.

"Virginia made it clear that we're supposed to treat you. And…hey, you know what? I've got a _great_ idea."

"What?" Samantha asked with her head slightly tilted.

"No, I'll keep it a secret for now. Let's get to work." Kiawe told Samantha as they finished stretching. She grabbed a bag and exhaled before walking towards the bins.

"Careful. Those bags can be…" Kiawe's voice trailed off and, to his surprise, Samantha was carrying a single bag with ease. "How…?"

"Let's go, Kiawe. I thought you said this would be tough." Samantha joked as she placed the bag on the ground while a few Mudbray swarmed her. Samantha was a bit frightened, but the Mudbray weren't aggressive with her.

"Hey there…" Samantha carefully ran a hand through the Mudbray's mane. Kiawe walked up to her holding another bag of food.

"You know, they only like you because you're holding their food." Kiawe pulled a knife and cut the top of the bag. "Now, just…" He grunted and tipped the bag so it poured into the bin. "Do you have a knife?"

"I could try _forcing_ it open." Samantha said as she tightly gripped the bag.

"Don't." Kiawe said to her before she pulled. "It'll go everywhere and make a mess. Here." He handed Samantha the knife he used. She cut the bag and tipped it into the empty food bin.

"Two down, eighteen more to go."

"Come on…" Samantha laughed as she tucked the knife away in her pocket.

"If it helps, only nine more bags each. Stay positive and we'll get through this quick. By the time we're done, your hands are going to be sore."

"I'm supposed to go fishing with Lana later today." Samantha reminded him.

"If you're as tough as Virginia claimed you are, it shouldn't be a problem." Kiawe smirked as the approached the bags of food. "Take another bag. I'm going to get another knife." Samantha picked up another bag and walked back to an empty bin. She set it down and emptied its contents into another bin. She walked back and as she picked up a bag, there was a young girl blocking her way.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are you stealing our food? I can yell really loud."

"I'm helping Kiawe feed the animals." She replied in a cool manner. "Who are you?"

"My name's-"

"Mimo!" Kiawe called out. "Mimo, what are you doing?"

"She's stealing food!" Mimo protested.

"No she's not. She's helping me feed the Mudbray. Mimo, did you water the grass Pokemon?"

"Yeah. But now I'm done and I caught a thief."

"Please stop calling Sam a thief." Kiawe said as he walked by her and grabbed another bag. "Mimo, go do…something else. We're feeding the Mudbray."

"Ok…" She said cautiously and walked off to do something else.

"I'm sorry about Mimo…she has good intentions and she's trying her best."

"I think it's really cute. Everyone does their part." Samantha smiled while the two carried the bags to the feeding bins. The two continued going back and forth grabbing bags and filling the feeding bins until all twenty bins were full.

"Done." Kiawe said as he wiped his hands on his pants. "How are you feeling?" Samantha slowly closed her hands and opened them.

"Feels a little rough…" Samantha said before breathing in and out. "What's next?"

"While the Mudbray eat, we're going to wash the Tauros. He walked towards the stable where the Tauros were walking around and eating grass and enjoying the sunlight. "Let's head back to the farm and grab some buckets." They walked back and switched their equipment with soap and buckets.

"So we just wash them? Will they…I don't know…"

"They won't retaliate or attack you if that's what you're concerned about." Kiawe said. "These bulls are pretty calm and relaxed. The most they might do to you…they might lick you…"

"Got it." Samantha smiled as the two were walking towards the bulls.

"Hey guys." Kiawe said in a calming voice. "How are we doing today?" Samantha walked up to one and had three bulls approach her. Though she was initially scared, the Tauros were completely docile and easily approachable.

"H-H-Hi…" Samantha meekly said before she smiled. Samantha soaked the sponge and started washing the back of one of the bulls.

"Look at you…" Kiawe said sarcastically.

"Hey now…" Samantha laughed while she copied everything Kiawe did. One by one the two of them began washing the bulls. Samantha felt one of them lick her and instead of being grossed out, Samantha quietly laughed and rubbed the head of the bull that licked her.

"Aren't you sweet…" Samantha cooed. "You're such a cutie."

"Sam, you're doing great." Kiawe said with an approved nod. He continued washing the bulls and Samantha continued copying what Kiawe was doing.

"So…my sister…" Samantha said as she grunted between washing the back of another Tauros. "She…used to do…nngh…this with you?"

"Virginia never really washed any of the bulls. She'd just talk to them for awhile. She'd tell them about her day, her family, what she's excited for…you know, anything that came to her…they really enjoyed hearing hear talk. She has a way of calming any Pokemon…it's really impressive and kind of weird." Kiawe finished another bull and patted his back. "There you go, big guy." Another bull came up to him and he started washing the next bull.

"Ginny was…always good…with Pokemon." Samantha finished a bull and another one came up to her. "She's always had a heart of gold…and she'd never admit it…but she's so much smarter than she gives herself credit for." The two continued washing all the bulls and once they finished, they were covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt.

"How are you feeling?" Kiawe asked while Samantha lightly groaned while trying to open and close her hands.

"I…I can't close my hands…" Samantha smiled and lightly laughed. "I can't go fishing like this."

"I'm sure Lana will understand. Besides, everything you catch, you'll end up tossing back." Kiawe said. "I'm sure Lana will help Genny fish and you can accompany them." Samantha looked up and groaned as she stood up.

"Sam, you've helped me tremendously. How about you let _me_ deal with the Miltank and _you_ keep them company?" Kiawe suggested. The two brought their equipment to the farm and Samantha washed her hands to clean off the dirt and sweat. When she finished, the two walked towards the stable where the Miltank were. Kiawe whistled loud and the Miltank slowly made their way to them.

"Hey girls." Kiawe said while he gently rubbed the head of one of the cows. Samantha sat on the railing as she noticed a girl trying to carry a container of milk that was almost the same height as the girl. While they were walking, the container tipped forward and the girl tried to recover, but she was well past the point of recovery.

"Mimo!" Kiawe yelled as he tried to stop the jug from falling, but Samantha was closer. She quickly ran towards her and dove to prevent the container from breaking. Samantha picked the jug up from the handle at the top and prevented it from crashing against the ground.

"Mimo, what are you doing?!" Kiawe asked with anger.

"I was helping."Mimo protested.

"You could've hurt yourself. Sam, would you mind?" He asked.

"I can do it myself!" She said sternly.

"It's alright. Let me help and you can tell me your favorite things to do on the farm." Samantha insisted as she started walking back to grab the other milk containers. "We can tell your parents that you did this all by yourself." She winked at the young girl.

"Ok!" She walked towards the farm while Samantha walked with two incredibly heavy milk containers.

"I like watering the flowers and the grass Pokemon. Then I visit the Flaffy and the Miltank. The Tauros make me happy too! There there's the Charazard, and Turtonator. They're really good at cheering me up." Mimo pointed towards the flowers by their house.

"Wow…those flowers are really pretty." Samantha admired as they walked. "How do you like living on the farm?"

"I love it!" Mimo proudly said. "I like all the Pokemon and there's always something to do here. Mom and dad and Kiawe don't let me do anything fun, but I can help." Samantha looked up and walking towards the farm was Kiawe, Professor Burnet, and Genny.

"Mimo, was it?" Samantha asked. Mimo turned around and nodded. "I have a special job for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sam!" Genny started flying and flew by Samantha. "What are those?"

"It's milk." Samantha told the young girl.

"Milk? From…from a cow?" Genny asked.

"That's right! You're such a smart little girl." Samantha smiled and Genny smiled back. "Anyway, Mimo…this is Genny."

"Is she a new kind of Pokemon?"

"No she's…She is part of a tribe from a land far away. She is called laguz." Samantha explained.

"Where is she from?" Mimo asked.

"A land called Tellius."

"Where's that?"

"Far away."

"How far?" Samantha wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Hey Sam." Kukui and Burnet approached the princess.

"H-Hey Kukui. Fran-Francine."

"How're you doing?" Kukui asked.

"I thought you left me." Genny pouted.

"Genny, I'd never leave you." Samantha set the containers down and hugged the girl. "Genny, I will _never_ leave you." Samantha reassured the child.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Samantha hugged the girl a bit tighter and the child's smile grew a little wider.

"Um…Sam?" Mimo asked. "How far does she live?"

"Mimo…" Kukui took a knee in front of her. "Genny lives in a place called Kilvas. It's on a continent called Tellius that's far far _far_ away from us."

"But how far?" She asked.

"It's too far for you to visit." Kukui stood up and picked the child up. She laughed and Samantha broke the hug to pick up the containers.

"Here, I'll take those." Francine held out her hands and Samantha handed them to the woman. Though she wasn't as strong as Samantha and they ended up falling to the ground.

"Need some help?" She asked.

"No I…I got…oof…yes." She reluctantly admitted and Samantha picked them back up like they were five pound weights.

"Wow…" Francine said with awe while Samantha laughed.

"Mimo, where do these go?" She asked.

"In the barn and turn right." Samantha followed her instructions and dropped the containers off inside the barn. She returned to the group and was approached by Mimo and Genny.

"Sam, can I play with Genny?" Mimo asked.

"Please Sam? Please, please, pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" Genny begged.

"Just be careful…both of you." Samantha told the two of them. The girls cheered and they ran towards the flowers.

"Off to new adventures." Kukui chuckled. "Say, Sam…how did you like working at the farm?"

"I just need to get used to it." Samantha weakly smiled and grunted as she slowly closed and opened her hands and quietly laughed. "I don't regret it, though."

"No?" He asked. "Normally, if one takes vacation, the key is to _relax_ …not work."

"Maybe that's your idea of a vacation. But I'm actually having fun."

"That's good." Kukui nodded with approval. Samantha then noticed a giant Pokemon with a red shell on its back and some sharp spikes protruding from its back.

"This is…Kiawe's Pokemon, right?" Samantha asked while she hopped off the fence in an attempt to stand her ground.

"Turtonator, Sam is our friend. Be nice!" Mimo said with a stern tone and Turtonator sat down while Mimo rubbed his arm.

"Turtonator is big and strong. Next to my brother, he's the hardest worker on the farm."

"What about your parents?" Samantha asked.

"Oh yeah…they work hard too!" Mimo laughed. "Genny, let's go!" Mimo ran off while holding Genny's hand and the two took of away from Kukui, Burnet, and Samantha.

"It's never ending with those two…" Francine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sam!" Kiawe called to the princess. "I'm almost done. You still want to say hi to the cows?" Samantha nodded and followed the man to the animals.

"Where's Mimo?"

"She took Genny and walked over there." Samantha replied while pointing in a direction.

"Probably showing off the grass Pokemon and flowers…" Kiawe determined. "Mimo's job is watering the plants, so she spends a lot of time with the grass Pokemon and admiring the flowers." Kiawe sighed with satisfaction. "I'm going to finish working. Why don't you keep them company?" Kiawe said while Samantha placed a hand on top of a cow and gently rubbed the head of the cow.

"You're a pretty girl…aren't you?" Samantha cooed at the joyful cow. Kiawe went back to work while Samantha kept the cows company. She was excited and incredibly happy to be watching over all the Miltank.

' _Ok…this is actually really fun.'_ Samantha thought to herself as she waited for another cow to approach her.

"They really like ear rubs." Francine said as she leaned against the fence. "Watch." Francine whistled and a cow approached her. She gently massaged the ears of the Miltank. The cow smiled and at the woman.

"I still have a lot to learn." Samantha laughed. "Where's Kukui?"

"He's making sure Mimo and Genny don't get into _too_ much trouble." She said while they continued watching the cows.

"I find it amazing that Kiawe and his family run this all by themselves." Samantha said with amazement. After a few hours of relaxing with the Miltank, Lana approached the two of them and her smile faded quickly.

"Sam?" Lana asked as she noticed the dirt on Samantha's hands. "You're filthy…what did Kiawe do to you?"

"It's nothing. I wanted to help him on the farm." Samantha said with a smile. "Besides, I still want to go fishing with you."

"But I don't want to exhaust you." Lana said while pouting. Kiawe approached them and her concern turned to anger.

"Why did you get her all dirty?" She asked.

"I didn't _force_ her to help me. She _asked_ to do this."

"But she needs to clean up to go fishing."

"Lana…it's alright. Let's…" Samantha lightly groaned as she stood up. "Give me a minute to clean up and then we'll go fishing."

"Sam, you can wash up back at the house. I can finish up."

"Kiawe…"

"You've really helped me out today. I'm actually going to have some free time before the day is done."

"Let me just wash up a bit and then we can go fishing." Samantha said as she looked around. "Where can I wash up?"

"You know what? Let's just go." Lana grabbed Samantha's arm and started walking wait.

"Wait!" Samantha pulled her arm back and walked back towards Kiawe.

"But-"

"Where's Genny and Mimo?" Samantha asked.

"I'm assuming she's still showing Genny the flowers and grass Pokemon." Kiawe shrugged. "They're probably by the house."

"Thanks!" Samantha started walking away and waved goodbye. She started walking towards the house and saw Mimo and Genny walking around the house with some floral looking Pokemon around the two of them.

"…pretty flowers. Don't they smell nice?" Mimo asked.

"Uh huh!" Genny said before giggling. Mimo joined her in laughter before Mimo grabbed her hand and ran to another Pokemon.

"Genny!" Samantha called out and the young girl turned around.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned around.

"We have to go."

"Sam, look what I got!" Genny held up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Orange, red, yellow, blue, pink…it was a rainbow of flowers.

"Oh wow! Those are really pretty."

"Mimo gave them to me!" She pointed at the girl.

"Did you thank her?" Samantha asked. Genny quickly hugged the girl and waved goodbye before grabbing Samantha's hand and walking away.

"The flowers look really pretty, Mimo. You sure do take care of them."

"Yep! All by myself!" The child declared with pride.

"Mimo…tell them the truth." Kiawe walked up to them with a serious tone. The young girl nervously laughed and looked down.

"I…kind of…sorta…maybe get help from mom and dad…sometimes…" Mimo admitted.

"Well, I think they look great!" Lana said with a big smile before grabbing Samantha's arm. " _Now_ …we're going fishing." Samantha broke away again and scooped Genny up and followed Lana to the ocean.

"I've got poles and bait and the perfect spot to fish." Lana informed her friends as she climbed onto the back of a Lapras.

"Woah…" Samantha stopped and admitted the beautiful creature.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a Lapras before?" Lana laughed while Samantha remained quiet. "…you…you've never seen a Lapras before, have you?" Samantha shook her head and she climbed off hers and walked to the other one.

"They're really gentle." Lana raised a hand and the Lapras lowered its head. "Put your hand here." Samantha raised one hand and Lana gently moved it against the Lapras's head. To Samantha's surprise, it was surprisingly cool to the touch. Ala Samantha could do was smile and she gently rubbed the Pokemon's head.

"Let me help you up." Lana helped Samantha sit on top of the shell that Lapras had on her back before climbing back onto her Pokemon.

"Lapras, do you remember the fishing hole?" Both Pokemon nodded and took off towards the sea. Samantha was in awe and the beautiful sights she passed along the way.

"You know, if we're lucky…we might even be able to catch a Kyogre today."

"Kyogre? I've…that's one of the legendary Pokemon, right?" Samantha asked. "You're lying…" Samantha looked back at Lana who looked quite serious. "You…You _are_ lying, right?" No response from Lana. "…are you serious?"

"Kidding." She stuck out her tongue and the two girls laughed.

"Ok, I'll admit it…you had me going." Samantha smiled as Genny tried to put her hand in the water. "Genny! Stop!" Samantha grabbed the girl and held her tight. "Not yet, we're almost there." She glanced back at Lana. "How much further?"

"Not far." Lana replied as she led the other Lapras to a secluded area with no one around for miles.

"This is it." Lana said as she grabbed a fishing pole and set her equipment down on the back of the Lapras and grabbed the excess equipment for Sam and Genny.

"Primarina!" She called out and the beautiful seal Pokemon she saw yesterday popped her head out of the water and happily chirped. "Make a balloon and bring these to Sam, please." Primarina did as she was told and soon, her equipment was in front of her.

"How…How do I…?"

"Just pop the balloon. Don't worry about it hitting Lapras's shell. It's much tougher than you think." Samantha slowly reached towards the bubble and popped it. The fishing pole and the tackle box hit the shell, but Lapras remained calm and unharmed. Samantha then picked it up and began preparing the fishing pole for Genny.

"Do you know how to fish?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. It's like riding a bicycle." Samantha said while finishing tying on a piece of bread to the end of the pole. "Genny, do you want to fish?"

"Yes." Genny said and she sat down in front of Samantha.

"Ok." She casted the line out into the ocean and gave the pole to Genny. "If you feel a big pull, let me know."

"Ok!" Genny said with determination and she waited. Samantha looked around and sighed.

"So…Kyogre…" She said while Lana chuckled.

"It was only a joke…though the look on your face was pretty funny."

"That's a…one of the legendary Pokemon, right?" Samantha asked as Lana nodded in response. "Have you ever met one?"

"I actually _met_ Kyogre once." She said while Genny pulled the rod.

"Sam!" She exclaimed with excitement and handed the pole back to her. Samantha felt the pole tug and she started reeling, but as she reeled it in, the tugging stopped. She continued reeling until the hook came back to her without any bait.

"Where's the fish?" Genny asked.

"They took our bait." Genny growled in anger and folded her arms. "It's ok…let's see what else we have." She opened the tackle box and found all kinds of bait. "Which one looks good, Genny?" Genny looked through the box and examined everything.

"What's that?" She pointed to a small box full of yellow bait.

"I think that's cheese."

"That one!" She declared. Samantha tied it one and casted the line out into the ocean before handing it back.

"So, where were we?" Samantha asked.

"You asked if I've seen a legendary Pokemon and I told you I met Kyogre once." Samantha's eyes narrowed as she tried to determine if she was lying.

"Are you…is this the truth?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was the same day that Brionne evolved to Primarina."

"Brionne?" Samantha asked.

"The second evolved form of Popplio."

"But…But you actually met a legendary Pokemon?" Samantha asked and Lana nodded.

"No joke, I actually met Kyogre. It was…the second best day of my life."

"The _second_ best?"

"The first was meeting Popplio." Samantha looked at Primarina swimming around and jumping out of the water and splashing back underneath the watery abyss below. "But meeting Kyogre…is _definitely_ a close second." Samantha smiled and laid back against the shell of the Lapras.

"See, this is nice. Just you…me…Genny…Primarina…all this beautiful water…the sun…this is nice." Samantha closed her eyes and sighed with content.

"Sam!" Genny said with excitement and she sat upright. "I got one! And it's _really_ big!" She handed the pole to Samantha and she carefully reeled in the fish. When she pulled it in, it was a miniature Goldeen.

"You caught a baby Goldeen! Good job, Genny!" Lana cheered and Genny clapped her hands.

"That's really good, Genny. Want to toss it back?" Samantha unhooked the fish and handed it to Genny. Genny accidently dropped it and it flopped and flailed on the shell.

"Oops…" Genny said with an apologetic tone as she picked the fish up.

"Go ahead and toss her back." Samantha instructed. Genny went to throw it back, but her grip slipped and again, it fell to the shell. Samantha picked it up and carefully placed her hand in the water. The Goldeen quickly swam away.

"Sorry…" Genny said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's ok, honey. That was a good catch." Samantha said as she grabbed a piece of bread and tied it to the line. "I'm really proud of you." Genny's face lit up and she smiled.

"Got one!" Lana said and as she reeled it in, her line revealed that she had caught a Remoraid.

"Hah! I caught one too!" Lana held up her fish and smiled. She quickly unhooked the fish and gently placed the fish back in the water. "Go home, little one." Sam handed the rod back to Genny and walked over to gently rub the neck of the Lapras she rode out here.

"Lana, is there any way I can show my appreciation to Lapras?" Samantha asked.

"When we're done, we'll give them some oran berries and pinap leaves." Lana said as she smiled. "I'm glad you and Virginia are so caring towards the Pokemon." Suddenly, Genny took a giant leap forward.

"SAM!" Genny cried as the fish pulled with such force that Genny actually fell into the water.

"Genny!" Samantha called out as Genny flailed back to the Lapras. Samantha helped her up and saw the rod was still within reach. Lana had already dove into the water and swam towards the two of them.

"Let's see what we got." Samantha mumbled with anger as she grabbed the rod and pulled hard; determined to reel in whatever it was that Genny snagged. Eventually, the line went loose and Samantha quickly reeled in the line. Aside from the hook and the small weight, there was a gnarly looking tooth.

"Genny…are you ok?" Samantha called out and Lana knelt down next to her to comfort her.

"Uh huh…" Genny rubbed her eyes and stretched her wings. Samantha quickly swam over to the Lapras and climbed on the shell. "I wanna go home." Genny sniffled like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Lana, I think we're done today." Samantha said quietly.

"I understand." Lana nodded her head as she approached Samantha to collect her fishing rod. "What's that?"

"I think it's part of…whatever Genny caught." She handed it to Lana who examined it.

"Could be…no…" Lana quietly said to herself.

"What?"

"It…It looks like…well, I'd say a Gyarados tooth…but-"

"Are you saying that Genny caught a Gyarados?" Samantha asked with shock and doubt. "No way she'd still be breathing if she snagged that. It'd kill her."

"Maybe…but… Good catch, Genny." She said as she took the tooth to show her. "Look what you got."

"What is it?" Genny asked.

"It's a tooth." Genny put a hand in her mouth to check all of her teeth. "It's not _your_ tooth, honey."

"Let's head back." Lana said as Samantha turned around.

""We'll take that one." Samantha told Lana. "Race you to the Lapras!" Samantha said as she set the girl down and dove into the water. Genny flapped her wings and easily beat Samantha to the other Pokemon.

"No fair! You cheated!" Samantha joked as the little girl laughed.

"Nuh uh! I won!"

I think we tied." Samantha began tickling her and the girl laughed louder. "Ok, let's go home." The two Lapras turned around and set said for shore once more. While they were returning to shore, Samantha glanced over at Lana.

"Lana, I'm really sorry we're calling it early. After I spent so much time with Kiawe and so little time with you…"

"It's alright. I still had fun. Besides, now I can say I've brought you _and_ Virginia to my secret swimming hole." Lana seemed a little sad for a moment. "I miss her."

"We can call her if you want. She'd probably love to talk to you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"No, Ginny won't mind."

"Huh?" Genny asked.

"No, my sister…" She gently touched the girl's nose. They returned to a small house by the rocks and they got off the Pokemon. Lana returned with some berries and leaves to feed to their Pokemon.

"Want to help me out?" Lana held out the food. Samantha took half and the two of them returned to their ride Pokemon.

"Keep your fingers flat. They'll just take it off your hands." Lana instructed and demonstrated for her. Samantha did just as Lana did and the two Lapras happily ate the leaves and berries that both girls supplied for them. Lana brought more berries and leaves and set them in front of them so they could eat while Samantha and Lana went inside with Genny. The three were approached by two twin girls; obviously younger than Lana.

"Wow!" The girls gushed as they started rambling while asking questions at a record pace.

"Harper! Sarah! Leave Genny alone."

"Is Genny a new Pokemon?" One asked.

"Is Genny some kind of alien?" The other asked.

"Genny is a child. She's from…a place really far away. And, _no!_ We're not keeping her." Lana said with a stern attitude. Both girls groaned with disappointment while Lana walked over to the computer. "Are you sure she won't be mad?"

"If she gets mad, just say it was my idea." Lana hesitated for a while before Samantha sighed. "Alright, I'll call her." Samantha called Virginia and after a few rings, Virginia answered the call.

"Hello? Lana?" She asked before Samantha waved. "Sam!" She said with a smile. "Are you hijacking all my friend's computers?"

"Maybe I am." Samantha tried her hand at a maniacal laughter, but it came off rather sillier than she wanted and the sisters started laughing together. "Where's Serena?"

"She went into town with her mom." She said. "So, did you do anything exciting? Wait! Let me guess…you're with Lana…" Virginia thought for a moment. "Either…Lana took you on a tour of the islands…or she took you fishing."

"The second one." Samantha replied.

"I caught a fishie!" Genny cheered. "It was _this_ big!" Genny stretched her arms as far as they would go.

"Wow! That's really good!"

"She _did_ catch…well, we aren't really sure. We got this tooth." Lana chimed in as her two sisters ran up to the computer.

"Hi Virginia!" They said in unison.

"Hello Harper. Hello Sarah!" Virginia said sweetly before her smile faded. "Wait, Lana…did you say Genny caught a tooth?"

"Well…she snagged one. No one was hurt."

"May I see it?" Virginia asked as Harper and Sarah were asking questions.

"Harper! Sarah!" Lana said with an adult tone and the girls were immediately quiet. "Go wait in the other room. When we're done, I promise Virginia will talk to you for a few minutes." Lana glanced at the computer screen as Virginia nodded.

"Harper…Sarah…let me talk to your sister and _my_ sister. Then I'll talk to the two of you for a while, ok?"

"Ok!" Both girls said in unison as they ran towards the other room.

"Wait!" Genny called out and looked up at Samantha. She looked at the young girl in her arms and then at the twins.

"Harper, Sarah…can Genny play with the two of you?"

"Uh huh!" Harper nodded her head happily.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah replied with a big smile on her face.

"No rough housing." Lana said as they walked towards Samantha and then ran towards the other room with Genny.

"So, may I see the tooth?" Virginia asked again. Lana pulled the tooth out and showed the camera.

"Lana thinks it's a Gyarados tooth." Samantha said like it was a joke, but she bit her bottom lip; hoping that she was wrong.

"Lana is messing with you, Sam. Genny couldn't have caught a Gyarados…much less snagged a tooth." Samantha glared at Lana who stuck out her tongue and Samantha's expression turned to relief.

"Turn it clockwise, please." Virginia said and Lana complied with the instructions. "Hm…." Virginia said while thinking. "Can you hold it upside down?" Lana did as she was told and Virginia nodded her head.

"Ok, thank you Lana."

"What is it?"

"Well, I think it's a tooth from a Carvanha or Sharpedo."

"Really?" Lana asked as Virginia nodded.

"I'd need to get a closer look. Perhaps Professor Kukui or Professor Burnet could examine it. I suggest going into town and getting it cleaned before fashioning it into a necklace."

"I'm heading into town tomorrow with Sophocles. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Excellent." Virginia said with a smile. "So…Sam…about…m-mom…"

"Ginny…I'm really sorry. I know it was a bombshell to drop on you-"

"N-No. I…I'm glad that…that you told me. I've…well, Serena has helped me through it." Virginia sniffled. "I've also been trying to do my own research about what's going on."

"…have you found anything out?" Samantha asked, but sadly, Virginia shook her head.

"Do you think this is the apocalypse? Or-Or like that thing with…um…Serena _loves_ those movies…you love them too."

"What movies?" Samantha asked.

"There was that guy. Tall…mean…he was bad…"

"Ginny, that's, like…every movie…ever."

"Yeah, but he got the stuff…you know…" Virginia snapped her fingers and Samantha immediately knew what she was referring to.

"You mean Thanos? You think this is like infinity war?" Samantha chuckled. "I guess it _could_ be…but then how was Krystal able to come back?" Virginia looked down like she was ashamed of her idea. "V, don't feel bad. Your idea was actually a lot better than mine."

"What was your idea?"

"Well…I didn't have one. But at least you're trying to put stuff together." Samantha smiled and Virginia smiled back. "Ginny, between the two of us…you were the smart one."

"No, Sam-"

"It's true. Our relationship is like…" Samantha tried to think of a good comparison to something Virginia would understand. "…Mufasa and Scar."

"Scar killed Mufasa." Virginia pointed out. "And I don't want to kill you. I can't lose you too, Sam."

"Ok bad example, but you know what I mean." Samantha said. "I'm not going anywhere V. I love you and I'll be there in a few days." Virginia smiled at her older sibling.

"I love you too, Sam. Just be careful." Virginia said. "Lana, do your sisters still want to talk to me?"

"Probably. Are you sure you don't want to hang up, Virginia?" Lana asked. "You know…I'd like to catch up too…"

"Of course, Lana." Virginia rubbed her eyes and laughed. "I would _never_ forget about you…like the time you left me on that island."

"It was one time!" Lana blurted out and the two girls laughed. "You were there for maybe twenty seconds before I turned around."

"I could've died!" She replied in an over-the-top dramatic tone. Lana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well you made up for it when you threw my fishing rod into the ocean."

"…I thought I had a tight enough grip." Virginia quietly said with a smile across her face.

"Hey Lana, watch this!" Lana said as she pretended to throw the rod away."

"I got it back…" Virginia defended herself before giggling.

"You mean Primarina got it back."

"She helped…a bit."

"Lana, I'm going to go sit with Genny. Just let me know when you want to send in Harper and Sarah. Ginny…" Samantha blew a kiss and waved goodbye. "I'll see you soon, dear."

"Goodbye Sam. And seriously…be careful. I've already cried over mom…I can't cry over you too." Samantha waved goodbye as she entered the other room where Harper, Sarah, and Genny were rolling a bright red ball to each other.

"Hey guys." Samantha said as she sat on the floor.

"Hi Sam!" Genny waved as she stopped the ball. She rolled the ball to Sarah who caught it and rolled it to her sister.

"Are you really Virginia's sister?" Harper asked as she rolled the ball to Genny.

"Yep." Samantha replied.

"Is she older than you?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm older than her."

"By how much?"

"Two years."

"Do you like it here?"

"Is Alola better than where you live?"

"Where _do_ you live?"

"How long are you going to stay?" Both girls continued asking more and more questions until Lana walked into the room.

"Virginia wants to talk to the two of you." Lana informed her sisters. They squealed with excitement and rushed towards the computer. Lana sat down and Genny walked over to Samantha and sat in her lap.

"If you left me with them any longer, I was certain they were going to ask me to come play with them."

"You're making a shining reference?" Lana asked. "Actually…yes. I'm sure they _would_ ask you that. But instead of being creepy, it would be chaos." Samantha and Lana began laughing and both girls sighed while Lana knelt down next to Genny.

"I like them." Genny smiled.

"At least _you_ like them…" Lana mumbled as she stood up. "Well, I better to make sure they haven't asked your sister _too_ many questions." Lana waved goodbye and walked into the other room. Samantha gently rolled the ball to Genny who stopped it and rolled it back.

"Sam…" Genny began.

"Yes, Genny?"

"…do you think mommy…"

"Genny, don't say that. Don't even _think_ it." Samantha quickly cut her off. "Your parents are looking for you. They won't _ever_ stop looking for you. And I won't stop until I've brought you home. Even if it takes a hundred years and I'm old and wrinkly and smelly." Genny smiled and giggled. "I'm going to bring you home. So I don't want to hear any more of that nonsense, ok? We're just taking a little break…that's all." Samantha explained to the young girl.

"You'll stay with me?" She asked timidly and with an ever-so-slight hint of fear.

"Genny, come here." Samantha opened her arms and the little girl walked over and hugged her. "I'll always be close by. I'm not going anywhere. You can always count on me, ok?" She kissed the girl's cheek and hugged the girl. "Genny, I'm not your mother…but I love you so very much."

"Me too, Sam." Genny looked up and smiled at her; this time, she showed her teeth.

"What a pretty smile." Samantha broke the hug and ran a hand through Genny's hair.

"Want to go home?" Samantha asked and the child nodded her head. "Alright. Let's get going." Samantha stood up and carried the girl to the next room.

"…cut your hair?" One of the girls asked.

"Serena cuts my hair. Or sometimes, I'll style it…my hair _is_ getting quite long though." Virginia admitted.

"Alright, that's enough." Lana said as she pulled her sisters away from the computer. The twin sisters whined and Virginia laughed.

"Harper, Sarah…it's getting late. Both of you need to get some rest." Virginia told the sisters.

"Will you talk to us tomorrow?" Harper asked.

"I don't know about tomorrow, but we'll talk soon." Virginia reassured the twins. "Lana, if you see Sam…tell her I can't wait to see her."

"I can't to see you either, V." Sam said off-screen. Suddenly, Virginia turned her head and looked back at the screen.

"I've got to go. It sounds like Serena and her mother have returned. Goodbye!" Everyone waved back and the screen turned black.

"Ok, girls. Time for bed." Lana instructed her sisters.

"But Lana…" They said in unison.

"Bed." Lana pointed to the door. Harper and Sarah hugged Genny and then hugged Sam while giggling before they trotted off to bed.

"Lana, I think we're ready to go home."

"Ok…" Lana said with sadness in her voice. She glanced at her best friend and her Pokemon, Primarina. "Want to come with us?" She asked and the seal nodded her head. "Let's get going." Lana walked towards the door and let Samantha, Genny, and Primarina exit before she walked out. They quickly made their way to Kukui's house. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

"Well…I guess it was fun." Lana said while she kicked the ground; still upset that her time with Samantha was cut short. Samantha looked at the ocean and then back at Lana.

"Hey Lana…how about you stay while we wait for Kukui?" Samantha suggested.

"I…I guess I could…" She took a seat on the steps of his house. "…are we just going to sit here or…?" She asked; hoping Samantha had a better idea than just sitting on the steps.

"What if we build sandcastles?" Samantha got up and walked towards the ocean. Lana smiled and Primarina quickly hopped up and walked towards the ocean.

"Wait. We don't have-"

"Alola, Sam!" Kukui called out and waved at her.

"Alola, Professor." Samantha ran up to him. "Um…you don't…happen to have buckets…or something…do you?" Samantha asked timidly. He looked back at Lana and then back at Samantha.

"Building sandcastles? I think we've got something inside." He chuckled and unlocked the door to his house. He walked inside and dug out some toy buckets and toy shovels.

"Want to join us?" Samantha asked the professor. Kukui thought for a minute before replying.

"You know what? Sure. That sounds great."

"Alola, Sam." Francine said with a big smile.

"Francine, are you up for building a sandcastle?" He asked. Her face lit up and she nodded.

"I've got Kiawe's surprise for Sam. I'll be right out."

"Wait, what surprise?" She asked.

"Later. Let's start building." Kukui smiled and walked towards the beach with Samantha. She couldn't help but wonder what surprise Kiawe had given her, but she instead decided to focus on the sandcastle building."

"Hey Genny." Kukui said with a smile. "Lana, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Lana bowed her head as Samantha handed her the shovel and bucket.

"Hi!" Genny said as she ran her hands through the sand.

"Looks like we're building sandcastles. Ready? Go!" Kukui said as Lana quickly rushed to the ocean with the shovel while Samantha was left with a bucket.

"Alright Genny, let's make the best sandcastle ever!" Samantha said with determination.

"Yeah!" Genny clapped her hands and quietly watched as Samantha got sand and then a bit of water to top it off.

"Alright, let's do this!" Francine said with determination as she came back holding another bucket. The teams were now set; Lana and Primarina, Samantha and Genny, and Kukui and Francine. As the teams build, once the sun had finally set, Kukui decided to call it.

"Alright, I think that's it for today." He laughed as he looked at the three castles. Lana and Primarina's castle was very well built. Samantha and Genny's castle wasn't as tall, but it looked well structured. And finally, Fancine and his castle was the shortest but the widest of all three. Francine went to add one tiny detail and suddenly, there castle crumbled. She gasped in surprise before bursting into laughter.

"You're horrible." Kukui said with a smile.

"Let's draw a G for Genny's castle." Samantha suggested as she drew a G. But Genny raised her arms and gave an aggressive, yet adorable roar and knocked down the sandcastle.

"You dork." Samantha tickled the child and she laughed and squirmed in Samantha's arms.

"I guess that leaves Lana…" Kukui stated as they saw Lana with the only standing sandcastle with a great looking moat in front of it.

"That looks incredible." Samantha said while Lana just smiled.

"It's alright, but I get the feeling it'll be gone by morning." Lana said castually.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked as the tide came forth and started washing Lana's sandcastle away.

"At least we had fun." Lana gently rubbed Primarina's back and she chirped happily. "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Goodnight, Genny."

"Night!" The girl waved goodbye before yawning and stretching.

"I think we're ready for bed." Samantha said as she sighed while her eyes closed and she slowly opened them once again.

"Don't you want to see your present?" Francine asked.

"I…" Samantha yawned and shook her head. "…it can wait. We'll just wash up quickly and then head to bed." They returned to the house and Samantha quickly washed up and got in bed. Genny, had fallen asleep as she climbed into the loft. She quietly tucked her in and rinsed herself off before climbing up.

"Sam…" Francine said before she ascended up the ladder. "We'll let you sleep in. I know Mallow has plans for tomorrow, but we'll let you sleep in to make up for waking up so early today."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled weakly before climbing up the ladder and crawling into bed for the night.


	17. Sweet Treats & Stolen Goods

**Chapter 17: Sweet Treats & Stolen Goods**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Got the next chapter done and ready to upload! I hope you enjoy it.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha and Genny slept peacefully through the night. Samantha woke up before the laguz child and she quickly got ready for the day.

' _Spa day…this is going to be_ _great!_ _'_ Samantha smiled with anticipation. Though she had _originally_ planned to go with her mother, she wasn't going to deny an opportunity to treat herself and Genny. She finished getting ready and sat on the bed next to Genny.

"Genny…" Samantha said softly while carefully moving her arm. Genny yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Sam." She replied with a sleepy tone.

"We're going to a spa later today." Samantha told the girl. "We're going to paint our nails, face lifts, maybe a seaweed wrap, and then the hot spa." Samantha sighed with content. "It's going to be a great day!" Genny smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Can we eat?" Genny asked.

"Of course, honey." Samantha smiled and lifted the girl up. "First, let's get cleaned up and _then_ we'll eat." Samantha walked to the ladder and Genny flew down with her wings. Samantha looked around and the first thing she saw was Francine's bed head hairstyle and a cup of coffee.

"…I hate mornings…" She quietly grumbled before taking a sip of her coffee and noticing Samantha standing there.

"Oh. Hey…Sorry, I haven't…" Francine yawned and took another sip of coffee.

"It's fine." Samantha reassured her. "Is the bathroom open? I was going to get Genny cleaned up before the spa."

"Oh yeah…today we're heading to the spa." Francine took another sip and set the cup down. "Kukui's finishing up in there. He'll be out in a minute. I…that is, we decided to sleep in today. Sorry we don't have breakfast ready."

"All we really need is a fruit or something. We'll have a light breakfast and then I'll buy lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Francine smiled just as Kukui entered the house.

"There's nothing like a nice run in the morning." He placed his hands on his knees and continued breathing heavy.

"I thought you were in the bathroom." Francine said as she glanced back at the bathroom.

"I told you I was going for a run. You waved me away and fell back to sleep." Kukui laughed.

"I guess I forgot…" Francine nervously laughed as Kukui kissed her forehead.

"It's fine. From the look of Genny's hair, I'd guess that she just woke up."

"Yup!" Genny nodded her head.

"Well, go ahead and wash up. I'll head in when you're done." Samantha walked in and set Genny in the bathtub.

"Close your eyes, honey." Samantha turned on the water and cupped her hands underneath the running water and poured it over her head. Once the tub was filled wait warm water, Samantha began washing her body and Genny looked up at Samantha.

"Fun day?" Genny asked.

"Later, hon. First we need to get ready and then we'll eat and _then_ we'll go." Samantha reassured her. She started lathering her hair and gently washing her hair. Once she finished drying Genny's hair, she left it long and straight as they exited the bathroom.

"Kukui walked it with a second set of clothes and shut the door behind him followed by a knock on the door. Francine opened the door to Sophocles and what looked like a round mouse-like Pokémon.

"Good morning Sophocles." Francine said cheerfully.

"Alola Professor Burnet. Is…um…is Sam around?" He asked. It occurred to Samantha that the spa day was _after_ her time with Sophocles.

' _Damn it…I guess I forgot.'_ Samantha thought to herself as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! I forgot something." Samantha set Genny down and quickly scaled the ladder. Genny flew up to the loft and stood on the bed.

"Whatcha looking for?" Genny asked.

"The tooth you caught. I need it for something. Ready to go?" Genny nodded and they headed for the door. They walked outside and Sophocles gave her a positive smile.

"Hey Sam…you uh…ready to go?"

"Sure. I hope you don't mind that I get my morning routine in before we grab brunch."

"Uh…no. I don't mind at all. Do you Togedamaru?' He looked down at the mouse Pokémon who hopped up and down and cheered with joy.

"Toge!" The Pokémon exclaimed and Samantha walked down towards the beach.

"Is this what you do before you fight?" Francine asked.

"Well…it's…more of a morning stretching my mom taught me when I was young." Samantha explained.

"Mind if we join you?" Kukui asked.

"Sure. But…it's not a contest. Try your best and be sure to breathe." Samantha told the two. "Sophocles?"

"Uh…no thank you. I can't-"

"Oh come on, Sophocles…" Kukui insisted. "Just try it."

"B-But I'm not very flexible."

"Just try your best. No one is judging." Samantha walked back inside and grabbed five mats to use before walking over to the nearest spot of grass.

"We'll do just a few stretches to loosen up the body." Samantha said as she began some light stretches. Kukui, Francine, Genny, and Sophocles also began to loosen up.

"You ready?" Samantha asked and everybody nodded. "Ok. Let's start with something simple. This one's called bound angel." Samantha sat down on the mat and her legs were parallel with the ground. Genny sat down normally while not actually attempting to do the stretch; she was most likely enjoying the inclusion of Samantha's daily routine. Kukui and Francine were able to replicate the same pose Samantha did and Sophocles was not even close to it. Still, he was trying his best and that was the whole point.

"Inhale…and exhale…" Samantha said as she closed her eyes. After a few moments, she lifted one leg and placed it on the other. "This one's called fire log." Genny remained sitting cross legged while looking at Samantha. Samantha nodded her head and smiled at the child. Kukui and Francine were still keeping pace with the princess, and Sophocles was still trying his best.

"Let your body be one with the wind." Samantha said before she slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Next is head-to-knee forward bend." Another deep breath in and out. "Two more. Next we'll do the beloved triangle." Samantha stood up and showed the next pose. Another breath in and out. "Finally, lord of the dance." Samantha lifted her leg and presented the next pose. Kukui was able to perform it without moving, but his wife almost fell over. She quickly recovered, but she struggled to stand on a single leg. Genny flapped her wings and flew around the entire group. Sophocles tried to copy it, but he ended up falling on his back.

"Ugh, it's too hard…" He complained while he rubbed his head.

"It just takes practice." Samantha returned to a normal standing position. "With enough practice, you'll be able to do the harder moves like…the one leg king pigeon." Samantha demonstrated the pose and the others looked on with amazement.

"Holy…" Francine started to say, but her voice trailed off. Samantha spent a few moments breathing before moving to another pose.

"…or dedicated to the sage mariachi." Samantha began the next pose.

"You're really flexible." Sophocles noted.

"I've been doing this for years. Do a couple of these every day and your flexibility will increase." Samantha stood up and brushed herself off. "Every day we must thank Hylia for the life we are given and the day she has provided us." Samantha sighed and Genny flew into her arms. "Let's pick everything up and then we'll head downtown."

"I got it." Francine picked up the mat and then picked up the mat her husband was using. "Go have fun, we'll catch up later. Thank you for the lesson."

"Thank you, Professor Burnet." Samantha smirked and she looked over at Sophocles. "Shall we get going?" The three of them started walking towards downtown.

"You know there's this ice cream place that serves…" Sophocles' voice trailed off as they walked downtown. Samantha was watching Genny fly in front of her and her heart sank.

' _It's been almost two weeks and I'm not any closer to getting her home. I don't have any hints or clues or-'_

"Sam." Sophocles said and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. I heard you."

"…what did I just say?" He asked.

"You were…talking about…the best place that serves ice cream."

"I asked if you wanted burgers or ice cream." He said with a stern tone.

"S-Sorry. Um…I'm ok with whatever you want."

"Ok. Let's get both. I know a place that's…" Again Sophocles' voice trailed off and, again, Samantha watched Genny.

' _Let's ask Genny if she can give me something else about home. Some kind of hint or maybe a detail about where she's from…maybe who her parents are, or some kind of detail that-'_

"Sam!" Sophocles called out and she snapped back.

"I-uh-s-s-sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Sam, what's going on? You're acting all….spacey." Samantha's eyes began to water as her fists clenched. "Um…p-p-please don't hurt me…" Sophocles begged.

"I'm sorry, Sophocles." Samantha apologized. "it's just…Genny's been with me for a little over two weeks and so far, I've got nothing and I'm not any closer to bringing her home. I feel…I feel so useless. Ginny would probably have solved it by now."

"Ginny?" He asked.

"My sister." She replied.

"Oh. Well, Sam…let's get some food first and then let's review what you know. Maybe…Maybe I can help somehow." He suggested. They made their way to a burger joint and they got some food. Samantha ordered a double cheeseburger with bacon, onions, mushrooms, jalapenos and pickles. Sophocles ordered a triple bacon cheeseburger with the same toppings that Samantha ordered excluding the jalapenos. Genny was given a small cheese pizza slice and fries on the side. Once they sat down, Samantha divulged everything she knew about Genny and everything that happened prior to her arriving in Alola.

"That whole…trophy thing…that…hm…" Sophocles thought for a minute.

"What are you thinking?" Samantha asked.

"I bought this book a long time ago…I vaguely remember that the guy I bought it from told me that this book was about some all-powerful deity…or something. I bought the book, but it's in some foreign language or something. I couldn't read it, but I kept it because…well, I couldn't get anyone to buy it from me." He sheepishly chuckled.

"A book?" Samantha asked. "An all-powerful deity? Could I…could I borrow that book?" Samantha asked.

"No." Sophocles said.

"No?" Samantha asked with a surprised manner.

"I want you to have it. All that old book does is collect dust at my house. I'll bring it to you tonight."

"What a nice surprise. Thank you, Sophocles." Samantha then realized she completely forgot about Kiawe's surprise yesterday.

"It's no problem." Sophocles smiled and continued eating his burger. Once they finished eating, though Samantha was feeling kind of full, she _did_ promise to buy ice cream for Sophocles.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Samantha asked.

"I haven't even finished my meal yet." Sophocles took another bite of his burger.

"Well, I tell you what. I'm going to take a little walk to find a place to make a necklace for this." She pulled out the tooth and stood up.

"Sam! Can I come?" Genny asked. Samantha looked at the food on Genny's plate. She ate most of the pizza and all of the fries.

"Three more bites of the pizza." Samantha told the child.

"But I don't like it." Genny whined and pushed the crust away from her.

"Genny…" Samantha said with a motherly tone. "You must eat the crust."

"No." She folded her arms and pouted.

"Genny."

"No."

"Three more bites."

"No!" Genny yelled.

"Genny." Samantha knelt down next to the girl. "We're not going anywhere until you eat the crust." Genny refused to eat the crust, but Samantha refused to let Genny leave until she ate the crust. "Genny, we're not going anywhere until you eat the crust."

"I don't wanna." Genny said while pouting and she flew away from the princess.

"Genny…" Samantha scolded the young girl. "Genevieve! You get back here right n-" Just then, Samantha saw some man flying a menacing-looking machine grab Genny with a claw of some sort. Right next to him was something with an incredible shine. He cackled as he flew to the top of a building.

"Genny!" Samantha screamed with worry and immediately gave chase.

"Sam, wait!" Sophocles called out, but Samantha was already gone.

"Let her go!" Samantha called out, but the man either couldn't hear her or he wasn't paying her any attention. He eventually stopped at the peak of a building. Samantha ran through the door and the first thing she saw was an out of order sign in front of the elevator.

' _Fuck. Ok, take the stairs. It can't be_ _that_ _tall, right?'_ Samantha thought as she hustled up the stairs towards the top. She hustled up the first thirteen floors and walked the next two.

' _Fifteen floors. Do it for Genny.'_ Samantha began running and made it to the thirtieth floor.

' _My God…how tall is this fucking building?'_ Samantha closed her eyes and sat down on the steps to catch her breath.

' _I swear to Hylia…if this asshole flew away, I'm jumping off.'_ Samantha chuckled at her joke. _'Come on…it can't be more than fifty.'_ Samantha stood up and walked the next five floors. _'The top. I'm almost there.'_ Samantha thought to herself and ran the last five floors. She opened the door and, thankfully, the man was still on top of the building. Threatening the people and using Genny as a hostage. Genny was being kept in a cage like some kind of savage animal.

"Genny…" Samantha whispered and quietly crept towards the cage. Suddenly, it sparked with electricity and Genny screamed in pain.

' _Motherfucker!'_ Samantha thought to herself as she helplessly watched Genny being electrocuted for a few seconds. She finally got to the cage where she tried to pry it open it. She noticed the cables attached to the cage and saw it led to some kind of electrical power source on the back of his flying machine.

"I will not repeat myself. Perhaps you need another demonstration." His voice boomed. Samantha needed to act fast and quickly looked for something to pry open the cage. All she had in her possession was the tooth the Genny caught yesterday. Desperate to free her, she jammed the tooth into the power supply and when the button was pushed, the tooth exploded and the power shut down.

"What's going…huh?" He looked back and saw Samantha and quickly tried taking off. Samantha desperately clung onto the cage as she was pulled from the roof. She glanced down and gulped hard as everything seemed to get smaller and smaller.

"Sam…" Genny cried and looked for a way out.

"It's ok, Genny. I'm…" She groaned and tried to pull the door open. "I'll get you out." The man quickly ascended higher and higher.

' _If this keeps up…'_ Samantha gasped and climbed past the cage. "Genny, I'll be right back." She climbed the cage and eventually reached the man. He was overweight wearing black pants and a red coat. He had a mangy moustache and blue glasses with a bald head on top. She looked for some kind of switch, but what drew her attention was a giant diamond sitting next to the control panel. Though it wasn't her priority, Samantha _now_ wanted to save Genny and get that diamond. She reached for it, but promptly had her hand swatted away.

"Get off my ship!" He yelled and started swerving his small ship.

"Let Genny go!" Samantha protested. As they continued to escalate, Samantha started to feel a bit lightheaded. The man pushed a button and a single oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. He began taking slow, deep breaths while Samantha's eyes grew heavier and she began feeling weaker by the second.

'… _gotta…gotta free…Gen…Genny…'_ Samantha thought to herself as she tried slapping random buttons in front of Genny's kidnapper.

"Get off of my ship!" He bellowed once more and slapped her hand away. Samantha managed to slap another button and the cage opened with Genny falling out of the cage and rapidly descending towards the ground.

' _No…Genny…Genny…'_ Samantha thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. With no strength left in her body, she began falling off the ship. Before she completely fell off, her arm knocked off the diamond from his pedestal.

No!"The man tried to reach for it, but it began descending with Samantha as she plummeted towards the ground.

"How far are you out?" Kukui asked while on the phone with someone.

"Almost there. I see Genny." Kiawe said as he raced across the sky to retrieve the girl. He managed to grab her and slowly came to a stop.

"Good job, Charizard." He rubbed the head of his dragon.

"Did you see Sam?" Kukui asked and Kiawe looked around.

"No, I don't see-" Suddenly something passed him that made him jump. "Gah! Um…Sam's on her way down."

"Down?"

"Yeah like…the express route." Kukui then noticed something falling rapidly towards the ground.

"Oh god…" He said quietly while looking on at the falling princess. "Can you get to her?"

"I'll try." He hung up and Charizard dove after her; it was a race to the finish line and as they drew closer, Kiawe realized he wouldn't make it. He pulled the reigns as she continued plummeting.

"Sam, come on wake up!" Kiawe begged, but to no avail. Suddenly, Samantha had vanished into thin air. "What?" Kiawe asked with surprise. He looked around, but there was no trace of her. Kiawe safely landed on the ground and was greeted with applause and cheers.

"Does anyone know CPR?" He asked and Officer Jenny approached him.

"Stand back!" She called out and Kiawe set the little girl down.

"Kukui!" Francine called out and casually walked up to him, his face, however told her that he wasn't happy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Genny was kidnapped and Sam went to save her." He informed his wife.

"She WHAT?!" Francine blurted out before looking around frantically. "But then…where _is_ Sam?"

"I don't-"

"I sent…whoever that was…to the Aether Foundation." An older man said casually. He had blonde hair and a goatee on his chin. His glasses had a tint of green and he wore a white overcoat.

"Faba…thank you." Francine smiled before pulling out her phone. "Hold on, I need to make a call." Genny began coughing and Officer Jenny carefully set up right. "This is Jenny. I have a 207A in front of Mike's Burger Joint on the corner of sixth and wall. Request immediate medical transport."

"10-4 Jenny. Sending medical personnel now. ETA five minutes." The other voice said to her.

"Sam…? Where's Sam?" Genny weakly asked.

"Honey, don't try to move. We're going to get you some help."

"There you are, Genny." Sophocles started walking towards the girl, but Jenny stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on one second. Who are you?" She asked sternly.

"I'm Sophocles. I…I was just having lunch with her and Sam." He informed the officer.

"And where is this…Sam?" She questioned him.

"I…I don't know." He stammered.

"She's at the Aether Foundation." Faba said to the officer. "Lusamine will take care of her." The ambulance rolled up and Kukui walked towards the other man.

"Faba, I'm going to go with Genny. You stay here and tell Francine I went." Faba nodded and after they loaded the child into the ambulance, they took off. While Genny was being rushed to the hospital, Samantha was teleported to the front steps of the Aether Foundation. The front doors slid open and the Pokémon flew away from the unconscious woman.

"…is alright with you." The older woman laughed. "Well, I should g-WAAAAH!" She yelled as she tripped over Samantha's body. "What…who is this?" She barked while the voice on the other line continued speaking. "Huh? No, It's just…there's some girl here…sleeping." There was a pause while someone was talking on the other line. "No, I'm outside. Hey, you…wake up. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up and lightly tapped the princess with the tip of her shoe, but there was still no response. Another woman exited the building after the older blonde left.

"Lusamine! You're…you're still here." The woman said.

"Wicke! Just in time. Can you help me turn this girl around?" Lusamine grabbed Samantha's legs and gently rolled her over. Wicke did the same thing to her arms. Lusamine gasped loudly and covered her mouth.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Wicke asked.

"This…This…This is Samantha."

"Who?"

"Who?! Only the greatest fighter that has ever entered the tournament and the first child in the Hyrule kingdom. Daughter of Samus Aran and the former Princess Zelda and married to Marcus McCloud." She looked over at her ally who simply shrugged her shoulders. "…she is also Virginia's sister."

"OH! _That_ Samantha!" Wicke nodded her head. "Well…how did she get here?"

"I have no idea." Lusamine said. "Go inside and get a gurney." Lusamine pulled out her phone. "Lillie's going to be quite upset…"

"I can watch over her." Wicke insisted, but Lusamine shook her head.

"No, I need to-" Lusamine glanced at something on the ground a few feet away from Samantha. "…is that hers?" She walked over to the diamond and picked it up. "Oh my…this must be the biggest diamond I've ever seen in my life." Lusamine gasped and admired the diamond. It was pure white and it was the size of her palm before kneeling down next to the princess.

"Excuse me, Sam?" She asked, but received no response. She tilted her head to the side and grabbed Samantha's wrist. After a few moments, her eyes grew big and she set the diamond down.

"What's wrong?" Wicke asked, but Lusamine was focused on she was doing.

"She has no pulse. Get a doctor!" Lusamine cried out as she tiled Samantha's head back and began giving her mouth-to-mouth. Wicke ran back inside and Lusamine started the chest compressions again.

' _Come on…come_ _on!_ _'_ Lusamine thought as she continued giving compressions to her chest. A doctor and two men followed Wicke out to the tall blonde woman.

"Stand back." The doctor said as they moved her. While they were rushing Samantha inside, in an out of body experience, Samantha woke up and looked around her; her surroundings were unknown to her and there wasn't anyone around her. All she saw was some kind of capital building made of solid gold.

' _Is that…gold?'_ She thought to herself and remembered what Krystal told her a few days ago.

" _All I remember is there was a large capital building made of solid gold."_

"Krystal was here." Samantha quietly uttered she began walking towards the building, but it seemed like she was walking in place. "What? What is this?" She started running, but she was seemingly running in place. "What's going on? What is happening?" She asked with concern.

"Clear!" She lightly heard as she watched the building get farther and farther away from her.

"No, wait! Come back!" Samantha called out, but it was to no avail.

"Clear!" She heard again louder, but she didn't know what was happening. Now, in addition to some quiet discussions, she could hear a high pitched single tone.

"What's going on?" She asked as everything enveloped her in darkness once more.

"Clear!" The voice yelled and she felt some kind of static shock against her chest. Her eyes opened and she deeply gasped and she looked around her surroundings. She was in a small room with one man in a white coat standing on one side of her and a woman in purple scrubs standing other the other side.

"We have a pulse." The woman informed the doctor. "Sam…Sam, can you hear me?"

"Where…Where's Genny…?" She asked.

"Who's Genny?" The doctor inquired.

"She's delirious." The nurse remarked.

"I need to find him…" Samantha said while she weakly tried to get up. Her strength failed her as she couldn't get up from the bed.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" The doctor questioned her once again.

"I need…need to find…the man…he…" Samantha closed her eyes and collapsed in the bed once more. The heart monitor was indicating that she still had a pulse, but the doctor and the nurse had more questions than they did answers.


	18. The Warning

**Chapter 18: The Warning**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Just in time for Halloween! Boo! Anyway, I've got the next chapter here, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha woke up while a doctor was writing down some notes and he seemed to be talking with someone else.

"We're not sure when she'll wake up, Lusamine. Perhaps you should head out. I'll let you know if her condition changes." The doctor suggested. Samantha slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"She's up!" A woman declared. But before she could walk towards her, the doctor held out his arm.

"Sam…can you count to five?" The doctor asked.

"What? Where am I?" Samantha asked with confusion.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I'd like to run a few tests first." The man explained to her as he pulled out a small light. "Can you count to five? I need to ensure that you did not suffer a concussion." He informed the princess.

"One, two, three, four, five." She replied quickly. "Now, seriously…where am I?"

"Follow the light." He shined a light and Samantha complied with his directions. "Lusamine found you unresponsive on the ground. You are currently at the Aether Headquarters."

"Aether…" Samantha began and tried sitting up again, but the doctor carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't push yourself." The doctor insisted. "We'll do our best to get you back on your feet." Lusamine pulled a chair sat next to the princess.

"I spoke to Professor Burnet. She's on her way here."

"What happened?" She questioned those in the room while she rubbed her head.

"I was hoping _you'd_ be able to answer that for me." Lusamine probed. "But I am relieved that you don't seem to be suffering any memory loss."

"Deep breath." The doctor said and Samantha complied once again. "I…I don't know. There was this…building. Made of gold. I tried going there, but…I couldn't move."

"…a gold building?" Lusamine asked. "Are we sure she isn't…" Lusamine put a finger to her head and twirled it clockwise.

"I'm not crazy!" Samantha barked. "And where's Genny?"

"Who is Genny?" Lusamine asked.

"Genny is a little girl I'm watching over. Where is she?" Samantha practically yelled. "If you've hurt her…"

"There wasn't a little girl around, I swear!" Lusamine insisted. "All I found was you and that giant diamond." Samantha vaguely remembered a giant white diamond on top of…that guy's machine.

"I'm also looking for a man." Samantha added.

"Ok, we're done. The doctor stated and took a step back. "Physically, she's fine, but I'd like to run a few tests to see if her memory is still intact. Since you seem to know more about Samantha, perhaps you'd ask her a few questions about her past." The doctor suggested.

"Gladly!" Lusamine smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. "Ok, Sam…what's your full name?"

"Samantha Grace McCloud." She said quietly.

"Where are you from?" Lusamine interrogated the princess.

"Hyrule." She quickly replied.

"Siblings?"

"Three. Virginia, Alex, and Jackson."

"Parents?"

"Mom and…" Samantha paused. "…I…I don't know my father."

"But you only have _one_ parent?" Lusamine questioned the princess.

"No…I have two. Samus Aran and Queen Zelda." Samantha insisted.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I…" Samantha began crying. "I just want to go home and pretend none of this ever happened." She covered her eyes and continued crying.

"I think we should leave her alone. The doctor suggested and the two left the Hylian princess to her own thoughts. As Lusamine exited the building, there were two giant helicopters landing on the helipads. Francine and her co-worker, Faba, slowly walked towards the front door.

"Francine!" Lusamine called out and waved to her. She then noticed her daughter and a few of her friends walking towards her as well. "Lillie, I-"

"I do _not_ want to hear any excuses!" Lillie cried out. "We had plans for lunch…and you never showed up."

"I know it looks bad, but-"

"What is it this time? Work-related? Or maybe you took a nap and forgot…or maybe, I'm just not important to you anymore…" Lillie sniffled as her vulpix nuzzled her head against her arms.

"Vulpix…" The Pokémon cried out with sadness.

"Lille, that's not true." Lusamine sternly told her daughter. "I love you so much, my dear. It's just…Sam was here and-"

"Sam?" Lillie asked. "Sam…is here?!" She asked while her eyes grew big. "But… _I_ was supposed to bring her here-"

"Miss Lillie, please. My alakazam brought her here." Faba informed the young lady. Before Lillie could lash out at the man, Mallow grabbed onto Lillie and held her back.

"Lillie…there…there must be an explanation, just hear him out." Mallow insisted. Lillie reluctantly calmed down and glared at the man.

"Have any of you been paying attention to the news?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads and he walked inside to turn on the TV.

"…unknown man claimed a young girl hostage. While the man was not identified, police are not releasing names for anyone who was immediately involved with the incident."

"What happened?" Lusamine asked.

"Sam was trying to get Genny to eat the crust of her pizza slice and-"

"There's that name again…" Lusamine cut Sophocles off mid-sentence. "Who is Genny?"

"She's a laguz child that Sam found a couple weeks ago." Francine informed her friend. "Genny is being treated at Melemele General Hospital. Kukui's with her and so far, it sounds like she is in stable condition."

"That's a relief." Lusamine sighed with relief.

"Mother…I…I'm sorry…" Lille quietly apologized as she lowered her head.

"Lille, don't feel bad. We're learning this together. Sam is inside and she woke up just now. Why don't you and your friends go say hi to her?" She suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mallow cheered. "Come on everyone!" Mallow led the group inside to visit Sam. Francine, Faba, and Lusamine were still outside.

"There was one other thing, but I didn't want to say it in front of them." Lusamine quietly informed her allies. "Sam also had a diamond."

"A diamond?" Francine questioned while Lusamine nodded.

"I've never seen anything like it. I ran a few tests on it…it can't be cut."

"What do you mean it can't be cut?" Faba inquired.

"I mean, there's…some sort of power that prevents it from breaking. I thought it was radiation, but it tested negative."

"Can I see it?" Francine asked.

"Right this way. I have Wicke looking up anything she can about abnormal sized diamonds, but so far, she hasn't found anything." She gestured towards the door and the three of them walked inside. Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie made their way through the building until they came to the medical wing.

"Excuse me…" Lillie asked one of the receptionists sitting at their desk.

"Miss Lillie! How can I help you?" She asked with a warm tone.

"I'm looking for Sam's room. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Certainly. It's at the last door on the left at the end of the hall." She pointed towards a long hallway behind her. The young woman thanked her and the three quickly made their way to the room. Just before they knocked, they heard Samantha speaking to…someone.

"…need help. I don't ask for much, but please…please help me." She sniffled and then they knocked. "Shit." She quietly said before clearing her throat. "Um…J-Just a minute." A couple moments passed while the three waited in the hallway. "Ok…" She said and Lillie slightly opened the door.

"Sam…?" She asked and the first thing she saw was Samantha looking out the window from the bed she was in. She glanced over and Lillie noted her eyes were red like she'd been sobbing for awhile.

"…hi Lillie." She uttered quietly.

"Is this a bad time? We can return later if-"

"No, please don't go. I…I don't want to be alone right now." She sniffled and Mallow and Sophocles followed the blonde haired girl into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Mallow asked before Sophocles covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mallow!" He hissed, and she immediately turned red.

"…Lady Hylia. I was…praying." Samantha said quietly.

"Praying? What for?" Sophocles inquired and Samantha started breaking down again.

"Everywhere I go, people get hurt and I can't keep putting her in danger like this. I asked Hylia for guidance. I need help to figure out where I'm supposed to go, or what I'm supposed to do. I don't know…I just…" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "…I don't know…"

"I have an idea!" Lillie's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Why don't we take you to the conservation area? It's the place where Virginia spent most of her time."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Sophocles blurted.

"We can even show her that absol that Virgi-mmmph!" Lille rushed over to cover the green haired girl's mouth.

"Absol? What's an absol?" Samantha asked. Lille glared at Mallow before removing her hand and sighing.

"You sister was helping an absol that she found in Kalos. She was pretty badly hurt and had a strong distrust of people. She actually bit Virginia the first time she met."

"Oh my God! Was she ok?" She asked.

"Virginia cried, but it also made her more determined to help her get better. Eventually, she helped her back to her feet and she decided she wanted to train her to protect you."

"…me?" Samantha asked the blonde haired woman. "She was training a Pokémon to protect…me?" She asked again and Lillie nodded.

"Come on, there's a whole lot of Pokémon there." Lillie left while Samantha struggled to sit up. But with the help of Mallow and Sophocles, she managed to sit upright. Lillie returned with a wheelchair and the three of them helped move Samantha to the wheelchair. Though she was still attached to an IV drip, she managed to hold onto it while Lillie moved her down the hall.

"Where's Kukui? And Francine? And Kiawe? And Lana? And Genny?" She frantically panicked.

"They're all downtown. Genny's being seen at Melemele General Hospital. I'll give them a call once we get you to the conservation area." Lillie calmly explained as they entered an elevator. The elevator started going down and there it was an awkward silence most of the way.

"Did your mom say it was ok to move her out of her room?" Mallow asked her friend.

"Well…she…didn't say I _couldn't_." Lillie nervously laughed.

"Lillie…" Sophocles began in a cautious manner. "Is it safe to move her?"

"Yes…just as long as she doesn't do anything…you know."

"Strenuous?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes." Lillie smiled and it was clear to everyone else that this might not be the best idea she's had. Eventually the elevator stopped and they exited the elevator. They walked down a long hallway and a set of doors slid open. Samantha saw the sunlight and a dozen different Pokémon flying in the sky. She was wheeled to the middle of a bridge and saw even more Pokémon on the ground and in the water.

"Woah…" Samantha was amazed at what she was looking at. Samantha had a hard time believing she was still inside; everywhere she looked, there were at least a handful of Pokémon.

"Abby! Where are you?" Lillie called out, but nothing happened. "Abby!" Lillie called out again and suddenly a single Pokémon started walking up the bridge to meet with Lillie.

"Is that her?" Samantha questioned with a little worry that this Pokémon might attack her.

"This is her." Lillie declared as while she ran a hand through her white fur. "Abby, do you know who this is?" Lilly gestured towards Samantha. The Pokémon looked over at Samantha before walking towards her and sniffing her.

"…h-h-hi…" Samantha weakly squeaked before slowly reaching out with her hand. Absol looked around before lowering her head to let her hand pet her.

"W-Wow…so soft…" Samantha said with a slightly louder tone. Absol took a few steps forward and licked her face.

"Abby! Stop it." But Lillie stopped as she heard Samantha laughing while the Pokémon was licking her. Eventually, she stopped and Samantha scratched under her chin with the arm that wasn't attached to the IV drip.

"I can't take her." Samantha told the group.

"What?!" Lillie exclaimed. "But you…she…Virginia-"

"Lillie, I need to get Genny home. That's my main priority. After that, I promise I'll come back and pick her up, but I don't have room to take her with me. And even if I did, I remember that one needs a poké ball to catch them with and-" Lillie held out a shiny regular poké ball for Samantha to use. "Lillie, I'm in no condition to battle."

"We really shouldn't force her to-"

"LILLIE!" Her mother's voice boomed as the entire group looked over to see her mother storming towards her.

"Eep!" Lillie quietly squeaked as from out of nowhere, her vulpix stood between her and her mother. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing out here with Sam?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"I…um…well, you see…" Lillie stammered; looking for an answer or a viable excuse for her.

"I asked to come out here." Samantha interjected with the absol nuzzling Samantha's free hand.

"You did?" Everyone questioned the princess at the same time.

"Yes." Samantha spoke softly. "I was feeling cramped, so Lillie told me about the conservation area you've got here…amazing, by the way. I love this place." Samantha admitted that last part much quieter than the rest of it. "And then this absol came up here and she's just the cutest thing I've ever seen." Samantha gushed at the Pokémon, who ended up licking her face a few more times.

"It's all in good fun, Lusamine. Just let it go." Francine told her friend. "Hey, tell her about the diamond."

"What diamond?" Mallow asked as Lusamine pulled out the biggest diamond any of them have seen.

"Holy…" Sophocles gasped and rubbed his eyes.

"It's…so big…" Lillie said in awe and even her vulpix was admiring the diamond.

"That's the most incredible thing I've ever seen…" Mallow smiled while she stared at it.

"I thought I was seeing things." Samantha admitted. "That man had it."

"You mean that guy who took Genny?" Lusamine chimed in as Samantha nodded.

"Quite a convenient story." Faba doubted the princess' tale.

"Faba, not now." Francine scolded the man. "Samantha, we've spent the last hour trying to break this diamond or cut into it…and in all our efforts, we've yet to make a single scratch. Is there…I don't know some kind of hex that you might've put onto it?" Francine requested with the hope that Samantha could provide more information.

"I can't use magic." Samantha admitted. "I am unable to conjure or curse anything. So, I don't know what to tell you."

"Perhaps that man knows something…" Lusamine murmured to her friend.

"Perhaps, but Kukui said that no one has seen this person since…well, the incident." Francine whispered back and Lusamine sighed with frustration.

"Wicke, have you found-"

"No! Nothing!" The woman informed her boss as she flipped through many different books in an attempt to find out what kind of diamond it was. "I can't seem to find anything here." Lusamine sighed with frustration.

"Mother…can I…can I continue to show Samantha around?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, but be careful. Return her to her room before you leave." Lusamine informed her daughter and her friends.

"Thank you, Miss…Miss Lusamine." Samantha nodded her head.

"Please, just call me Lusamine." She answered sweetly she waved goodbye and the rest of the adults walked away with her.

"Your mom is nice." Samantha admitted while Lillie rolled her eyes.

"She's only gushing because she's your biggest fan. I wouldn't put it past her to admit she's had a crush on your parents." Lillie snapped before turning her head and giving an aggressive 'humph.'

"Lillie, calm down…we're all friends here…" Mallow reassured the young woman. "Why don't we check out what Tsareena and Togedamaru are up to?" Mallow changed the subject and quietly wheeled Samantha away, but Mallow was moving too fast and ended up forcing Samantha out of the chair. She somersaulted out and rolled down the bridge until she fell flat on her back in a grassy area next to the pathway. Her head was spinning and her arm was aching. The absol that was with her walked up to her to check if she was hurt.

"Oh my God! Sam! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mallow cried out with a great sense of worry.

"It's alright…actually…it's kind of nice down here. I kind of feel like…I could…" Samantha closed her eyes and slowly inhaled. She felt the warmth of the sunlight and soft grass underneath her. While she dreamt, yet another memory from her past played in front of her. This time, it was Samantha prepping for her very first match in the tournament. Samantha was still stretching when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" She called out, and her mother entered the locker room.

"Oh…my little girl's getting ready for her first match. I'm so excited!" Zelda squealed with joy. Watching her made the present-day Samantha weakly smile.

' _I miss you so much, mom.'_ Samantha thought as she glanced over to a familiar man watching over her dream. Samantha bit her lip, closed her eyes and gave a shuttered exhale.

"I…I'm not s-scared of you…" Samantha whimpered. Though she attempted to put on a brave face, she couldn't help but feel scared since the last time they squared off, he nearly killed her.

"Your tone says otherwise." He hinted as he watched alongside her. Samantha felt tears running down her face as she was terrified of the man who sat near her. She was considered to be as strong, if not stronger than her mother. And yet, the man who calls himself Gannondorf has placed the fear of God in her and all he was doing was sitting there. "I am coming for you." He warned the princess.

"Please…don't…" Samantha pleaded. "I don't have anything. I don't want to die. I just…leave me alone…" Samantha begged. Gannondorf didn't reply to her. He simply reached over to her, but a glowing light prevented him from grabbing her.

"Hm…same as before." He stated. "That's quite a hex your mother placed on you."

' _What…What does that mean? What hex?'_ Samantha's asked herself.

"Enjoy the rest of today, princess. Tomorrow, I will ensure that you no longer breathe."

"I'm not…I don't want to die. Please! Just go away!" Samantha screamed with tears flowing down her face. Now that she was alone, all she had was the warning of what Gannondorf gave her and the fear of not knowing where he would strike. She woke up and frantically looked around.

"He's coming. He's coming…" Samantha squeaked as she began crying for real.

"Who's coming?" Mallow asked.

"Everyone, out." Francine pointed towards the door. Though everyone was a little disappointed, they slowly made their way to the door.

"Francine, I hope you don't mind if I-"

"Out." She said again.

"What?" Lusamine asked with a hurt tone. "But I-"

"Lusamine, she needs rest. The doctors will examine her and we'll keep a close eye on her." Francine reasoned with her friend. "Let's get some coffee, ok?" Reluctantly, Lusamine nodded.

"If anything changes, please call." Lusamine pleaded with the doctor. He nodded and turned back to Samantha.

"We'll keep her safe." The doctor informed the CEO. Lusamine and Francine waved goodbye to the princess before leaving the room. Though today wasn't exactly productive for the princess, she knew the odds were against her and her newest mission would be the hardest one yet.

' _Get Genny and get the_ _fuck_ _out of here.'_ Samantha told herself as she looked out the window. Time was her newest enemy and with no other options, she had to find a way out.


	19. An Untimely Death

**Chapter 19: An Untimely Death**

 **AN: Hey all! It's only been a day and here's another chapter done! I'm a bit ahead of the game so, I was able to get another chapter  
done. I won't promise the next one will come out tomorrow, but here's a little post Halloween treat for you all! Enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Samantha's eyes scanned the room and she began looking for a way out.

"Gotta leave…need to get out of here…I…I can't stay…"Samantha tried getting up, but a doctor stopped her from getting out of the bed.

"Sam, I can't let you leave. You…nngh…you are _not_ cleared…" He struggled to restrain her. "You are _not_ cleared to leave!" Samantha eventually overpowered him and knocked the doctor to the floor. She grabbed her clothes and sprinted out the door. "Security!" He called out, but Samantha was already gone. Frantically running down the hall, Samantha was looking for the exit, but she didn't recognize any of the hallways.

' _Come on, come on…which way's the exit?'_ Samantha thought as she continued running. As she turned another corner, two orderlies in white clothes restrained her.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed while trying to kick free, but her strength was not completely back yet. The doctor rushed towards the princess; breathing heavy and taking a few moments to catch his breath.

"Sam…I…" He groaned. "Hold on…one sec…second." He huffed and puffed. After a few moments, he caught his breath and began speaking in a calm manner. "Sam, I don't know what you are talking about. Who is coming?"

"Gannondorf! He's trying to KILL me!" She blurted out loud. "I need to leave…you must let me leave! I order you to-"

"In my thirty six years as a doctor, I am _not_ going to let you just walk out while you claim that someone is going to murder you." He insisted. Lusamine and Francine began walking towards them from around a different corner.

"What is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Lusamine asked in a motherly tone.

"Lusamine, I have reason to believe that Samantha is suffering from some kind of dehydration or-"

"It is _NOT_ dehydration! I have a day to leave or I am going to die!" Samantha yelled while still trying to get free, but unable to break free.

"Or perhaps some form of hysteria." He muttered under his breath. Lusamine looked at Samantha for a moment before sighing.

"Sam, how about if we spend the entire day with you? Would that give you piece of mind?" Lusamine asked. Realizing she had no other options, Samantha nodded her head and the doctor left to retrieve a wheelchair for her. Lusamine motioned for the orderlies to let her go.

"Don't. Run." Lusamine said quietly as the orderlies finally let go of her. Samantha looked at the ground and remained in place.

"Maybe Sam just wanted some fresh air." Francine suggested. "We could go outside, or-" Francine noted the glare that Lusamine was giving her. "…or we could return to her room and stare at the wall aimlessly while Sam gets better." Francine dismissed in a rather rude tone.

"Francine, she needs to stay inside." Lusamine informed her friend. The doctor returned and Samantha took a seat in the wheelchair. The four of them returned to Samantha's room and both Francine and Lusamine noticed how nervous she was acting.

"Sam, nothing is going to happen. We'll run a few tests and spend the entire day with you." Lusamine smiled which made the princess feel a little better. As they returned, Francine and the doctor helped move Samantha back to her bed.

"Anyway…" Francine said before laying down in one of the nearby beds. "I feel like we should open up to each other a bit. Since we're stuck here and all." Francine smiled and quietly exhaled. No one said anything for the longest time.

"Will Mallow be disappointed that I can't go to the spa today?" Samantha asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was incredibly excited for the spa treatment that Mallow talked about, but since she was now incredibly scared for her life, she felt that she was letting her new friends down.

"I could use a back massage." Francine stretched upward and sighed.

"I've been taking lessons." Lusamine chimed in before standing up and walking towards Francine.

"Wait…you learned how to massage?" Francine questioned her friend as she was adjusting herself to lie on her chest.

"Of course. I've been taking lessons from Kukui and-"

"Wait… _Kukui_ knows how to give massages? Why hasn't he given _me_ a massage?!" Francine barked and had a look of frustration and anger.

"Calm down, he's been taking lessons himself. He's just gotten started and he's shown me a few of the tricks he's learned." Lusamine reassured her. Samantha quietly sighed while the doctor continued examining her.

"Sam, got any fun stories about your sister?" Francine asked, but Samantha looked depressed once she brought up her sister.

"We used to be so close. Now…I don't hear anything from her." Samantha lowered her head in shame.

"Now, Sam. Your sister was…don't tell Faba or Wicke, but I consider Virginia to be the smartest person I had the privilege of employing."

"Hey now…" Francine objected, but Lusamine stood her ground.

"I'm not apologizing." Lusamine smirked and applied more pressure to her friend's shoulders. Francine's objections quickly disappeared and she quietly relaxed in her hands. "She had a way with the Pokémon and the way her mind works…I'll never understand."

"What do you mean?" Samantha questioned while the doctor cleaned Samantha's arm.

"Three, two, one…" He stuck a needle into her arm and checked the IV drip.

"Hours would pass where she'd spend time with the Pokémon in the conservation area. Or she'd be working a puzzle and spend so much time trying to unscramble or decipher puzzles."

"Ginny's always been like that." Samantha weakly smiled as the doctor placed his stethoscope against her breath.

"Sam, I need you to remain quiet and take a few deep breaths." The doctor informed the princess.

"Wait, hold on." Samantha said before the doctor began. "Why is this place called the Aether foundation?" She asked before nodding at the doctor to begin.

"It's named after my husband, Mohn Aether." Samantha's eyes grew big as she was hoping that Lusamine would elaborate since she couldn't verbally communicate that to her.

"Who is Mohn Aether?" Francine covered her mouth and did her best attempt at mimicking the princess. Samantha couldn't contain her laughter and it spilled out while the doctor was running his tests. Lusamine stopped massaging her and took a seat next to Francine.

"Don't quit your day job." Lusamine teased while Francine sat up. "Mohn is my husband. He is…" Her joy quickly turned to depression. "…was…the greatest mind I had ever known. He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking." Lusamine quickly chimed in. "We were studying ultra wormholes and…" Lusamine closed her eyes and began tearing up.

"Hey, come on…it's ok." Francine reassured her friend. After composing herself, Lusamine weakly smiled at Francine and continued.

"…I thought he had died. He was gone for so long. But one day, a wormhole opened up and he…he managed to return." She smiled and laughed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "His memories are gone and he has no recollection of what happened, but he has returned. I…he is still my husband. He may not remember me, but he is the father to my dear Lillie and the true CEO of this great company. Though I may have taken the role, I've personally dedicated my free time to him. He thinks we're dating. It's rather cute, if I do say so myself." She smiled and her cheeks turned a light pink. Seeing her smile caused Samantha to smile as well.

"Almost done." The doctor informed the princess before wrapping a band around her arm and pushing some buttons on a machine.

"How long have you two been dating?" Samantha asked.

"About three years. I feel especially horrible for Lillie. She spends time with us as well…to have her father here and for him to not know the face of his own child…I…I don't know." She looked at a monitor and sighed.

"Hey come on, Mohn is coming around. It wasn't that long ago he thought your name was Lisa." Both women laughed.

"You were…what was it? Frannie? No! Annie! And Kukui was Professor Kukiwi.

"Oh my God! Kukiwi! I forgot about that!" Francine laughed and even Samantha quietly laughed alongside with them.

"Alright, Sam. Your test are normal…I'd feel better if you'd stay at least one more day. Just to be sure, but I'll leave it up to you." Samantha looked around and then back at the doctor. Though her mind screamed that she should grab her stuff and run, Samantha listened to her heart and nodded her head.

"If you think I should stay, then…I suppose one more day won't kill me, right?" Samantha lightly laughed at her joke.

"We'll have someone check on you every hour." The doctor bowed his head and he left. Lusamine walked over to an empty chair and moved it some she was sitting next to Samantha.

"So, this Gannondorf…he was indefinitely suspended from the tournament for cheating, right?" Lusamine questioned. Samantha nodded and Francine shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what mom told me. She was hit in the back of the leg." Samantha explained.

"After that…I thought he just left. No one heard anything from him. And now, you're saying he's coming here? For what? What possible reason could he have for coming after you?" Lusamine interrogated the firstborn of Hyrule.

"I don't know." Samantha insisted. "He said that he needed me out of the way. I think he wants to go after Ginny."

"But why? What's so special about her?" France questioned, before her eyes grew big. "N-Not that she isn't special. I mean, there _must_ be some reason as to why he's hunting her."

"I know what you meant and I don't have an answer." Samantha sighed. "I wish mom were here…she always has a plan."

"Zelda?" Lusamine asked and Samantha nodded.

"She…goddamn it, I miss her so much…" Samantha began tearing up and rubbed her eye. "My only plan is to cower like a…um…" She sniffled and gulped hard. "…a coward until I die."

"Sam, come on…you're not going to die." Francine reassured the princess. "Hey, how about we call Genny? I bet she'll want to hear from you." Francine got up and grabbed a small tablet. She called someone and waited.

"Hello?" Kukui answered her call.

"Hi honey!" Francine said with a cheery tone.

"Hey sweetie. Um…where are you?"

"Medical wing. We're staying with Sam until she's better. How's Genny doing?"

"She's getting better. They're keeping her here tomorrow just to be safe. Sam can come pick her up tomorrow afternoon."

"So…can she talk to her?" Francine questioned her husband. Kukui laughed and walked over to the little girl and handed her the camera. Francine handed the tablet to Samantha and Samantha smiled as she saw the child she was protecting. Sitting in a hospital bed like Samantha's was the little girl. Genny was pouting and her eyes were red; probably from crying and she sniffled.

"Sam…" Her voice cracked and Samantha's heart broke.

"Genny…" Samantha whispered while her own eyes started watering.

"I'll be good. Don't leave me." She quickly inhaled and wiped her eye with the back of her hand. "Come back…I'm scared…"

"Genny…" Samantha's voice cracked and she sniffled as well. "Honey, I'm going to be here one more day, ok? Tomorrow, we'll go see my sister. Her name is Virginia but…" Samantha started laughing. "I call her Ginny. You remember her, right?" Genny nodded her head. "Ok, good. I bet you two will have tons of fun. She's really funny and happy. She's really sweet and she's pretty. Just like you." Genny smiled; showing off her teeth and Samantha laughed.

"I miss you, Sam." She said while her smile faded from her face.

"I miss you too, pumpkin." Samantha told the girl. "I'll come get you tomorrow, ok?" Genny nodded her head to indicate she understood what Samantha told her. "You want to talk about your day?"

"I had juice. And a sandwich. I ate the yucky part too."

"You ate the crust? Genny, I'm so proud of you." Samantha gushed. "Look at you, all grown up."

"I'm a big girl!" Genny clapped her hands and laughed.

"Yes you are! You're such a big girl." Samantha yawned and rubbed one eye.

"Hey Genny…can I get some sleep? I'm really tired." Samantha said with a smile.

"No…" Genny whined, and Samantha could see that Genny was going to cry again.

"Ok, just a little while longer." Samantha sighed and Genny giggled. "When we get out, I promise…we'll have a very special spa day."

"Ok!" Genny cheered just before Samantha laughed.

"It'll be a special place. Just you, me, maybe Virginia, and…what's her name…" Samantha muttered under her breath trying to recall her sister's girlfriend's name. "…Serena? Was that it? I think that's it." Samantha nodded her head. "But right now, I need to get some sleep, ok?"

"…ok…" Genny spoke with a somber tone. "I miss you."

"I miss you more, pumpkin." Samantha kissed two fingers and placed it over the camera. "I love you, little girl."

"…love you too, Sam." Genny quietly uttered before waving goodbye to her caretaker. The call hung up and, for a moment, Samantha continued looking at the black screen.

' _I promise you, Genny. We'll get you out of here and I'll get you home.'_ Samantha told herself.

"She is _so_ adorable!" Francine gushed. "I mean, Sam…that girl…you should adopt her."

"I can't do that!" Samantha blurted.

"Why not?" Lusamine asked. "She trusts you, she loves you-"

"She has no one else!" Samantha smiled. "And her parents are probably still looking for her. I need to bring her home."

"What if her parents don't want her back?" Francine questioned.

"Who _wouldn't_ want Genny?"

"Well, what if it takes your whole life? What if you never find her parents?" Lusamine asked.

"Well…I…I guess I could keep her." Samantha quietly suggested before feeling her cheeks turn red. "N-No…w-wait a minute-"

"So you _have_ considered it." Lusamine chuckled.

"No, I…I could never…y-you know what? I…I need to get some sleep." Samantha changed the topic and looked around. "I…I don't suppose I could ask one of you for an extra pillow or something, could I?" Samantha nervously laughed.

"Of course, your majesty." Francine did an over-the-top bow to her before walking to another bed to grab a pillow.

"…asshole." Samantha grumbled under her breath.

"You better be careful, young lady. You're still not at one hundred percent. I might be able to take you down." France placed the pillow at her feet and took a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't dare hit a princess of Hyrule." Samantha said with a smirk. Francine gave the princess a soft tap with a closed fist; she barely touched her arm with her fist as she pulled her arm back.

"A one hit knock out!" Francine cheered while imitating the crowd cheering for her.

"One hit? Puh-leeze." Samantha laughed. "Even now, I'd-" She felt Francine give her another "knockout punch" and again, raised her arm in victory.

"What a fighter! The new champion!" Francine cheered while Lusamine laughed and clapped her hands.

"Technically, Marcus is the reigning champion. He won last year's match and since this year never _technically_ finished…he's still the reigning champion." Samantha added.

"Hey, I have a question…" Lusamine raised her hand. "Winning the championship…what's that like?"

"Winning the championship…" Samantha looked up and smiled. "It was…wow…" Samantha really had to think about this. It wasn't that long ago, but still there were so many emotions going through her mind back then. "Well, I mean…it was tough. I ended my mom's career. The greatest woman to have ever fought in the tournament…that was tough. I remember mom and I spent some time together after it was over. I was having trouble sleeping…I guess she was too. But, it was like a torch was being passed. My mom called it quits and it was my turn. It was like a rite of passage…but there was this moment. When it was all over, it was like…everything went silent. There was no noise, no crowd, nothing. I was alone and I swear...I could hear my heart beating. It felt like time stood still and everything is just…quiet." Samantha explained to the women.

"Wow…" Lusamine said with awe in her voice. "Well, perhaps we should let you sleep." Francine sighed and got up.

"Alright. Get some shut eye; we'll wake you up in a little bit." Francine and Lusamine walked out and quietly shut the door behind them Samantha pulled the blanket up a bit and she snuggled with the pillow in hand before drifting off to sleep. Like most dreams she had, this one took place within a memory. This was after her championship run in the middle of the night. Samus was sitting alone on the back steps with a six pack next to her. Only one can was gone and Samus was sipping on the can and gazing up at the stars.

"Mom?" The younger version of Samantha asked and she turned around.

"…hey kid." Samus smiled and motioned for her daughter to sit by her.

"Can't sleep?" She questioned her idol and parent.

"…no." Samus admitted and took another sip of her beer. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be happily sleeping with Marcus. Or should I say your fiancé?" Samantha's face turned red.

"Samantha Grace McCloud…" Samantha giggled before sighing. "What a day. Got my very first trophy…"

"Many more to come." Samus smiled as she took a beer from her six pack and handed it to her daughter.

"Mom, you know I don't drink beer. I've never liked beer."

"Fine." Samantha said sarcastically and handed the can she was previously drinking to her daughter and opened the new one for herself. "To the new queen." Samus clinked her beer can against Samantha's mostly empty one. "Hylia save this…fucking idiot." Samantha and her mother laughed and before Samantha could drink the beer, there was something that prevented her from drinking.

"Samus, you wouldn't be providing our daughter with alcohol, would you?" Zelda walked out and took the can and placed an unopened can of cherry Pepsi in place.

"You're no fun." Samus grumbled and took a sip of her drink. "Hey Sam…" Samus looked back at her daughter. "Go to the kitchen and order whatever you want. You'll never forget it."

"Oh yeah?" Samantha raised an eyebrow. "What were your first meals?"

"I had French toast and pancakes and apple juice to wash it all down." Samus replied without hesitation. Zelda finished Samus' beer and her face turned light pink. "Darling…" Samus began while Zelda stifled her laughter. "…care to tell our daughter what _you_ had?"

"…a…triple bacon cheeseburger…"

"…with…?" Samus leered; waiting for her wife to answer.

"…extra onions." Samantha laughed.

"You know what the grossest part was? She tried to kiss me afterwards." Samantha closed her eyes and groaned while Zelda nervously laughed.

"Now, hold on, in my defense…we're a married couple-"

"No, fuck you. I have standards." Samus chuckled.

"Language!" Zelda sternly said before all three women laughed. "Samantha, what would you like? I'll go get it for you."

"I…you won't judge me, will you?" Samantha sheepishly asked.

"Sam, get whatever you want. Your mother and I won't judge." Samus reassured her daughter.

"…macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes with gravy." Samantha licked her lips. "…please?" Zelda smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Whatever you want, my dear." Zelda knelt down and took the remained beers from her wife. "No more drinking."

"…fine." Samus reluctantly nodded as Zelda walked inside. Still holding her cherry Pepsi, Samantha took a seat next to her mother.

"Sam, I really want you to know how proud I am of you. I also want you to know…even if you never win another championship or whatever happens in the future…you can never disappoint us."

"…never?" She asked while Samus moved closer to her daughter and put an arm around her.

"Never." Samus smiled and Samantha smiled. Being with her mother, under the stars…everything seemed right.

"Hey mom…?" Samantha chimed in.

"Yeah?" Samus replied.

"What do you think happens when we die?" Samus looked at her daughter with surprise.

"Where is this coming from?" Samus laughed.

"I keep remembering what mom says…about the royal family and those who are forever cherished by us…they're in the stars looking down on us…do you believe that too?"

"I…I don't know." Samus admitted. "I'm in no rush to find out…and you shouldn't be either. When we die, we'll find out if there's life after death or reincarnation or whatever. But…" Samus gently slapped Samantha's thigh. "That's not something you should be thinking about." Zelda returned with a tray and two bowls. She took the tray and set it down next to her.

"I'll never forget, huh?" She smiled and joked with her parents before grabbing the macaroni and cheese. Meanwhile the present-day Samantha smiled while watching her memory.

"…I never forgot." Samantha whispered to herself as she felt a tear run down her face.

"…excuse me." Another voice spoke up and Samantha turned. Instead of seeing Gannondorf, she saw a woman significantly shorter than her. She was wearing a white silk dress and her hair was so light, it was either platinum white or a very light blonde. Though Samantha always considered her parents to be the most beautiful women in all the lands, but whoever this person was…she could give them a run for their money.

"…hello…" Samantha squeaked. "Are you here to kill me?" She questioned the stranger with fear. She had a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Are you Samantha?" She asked and the princess nodded. "…my, my. She _was_ right about you."

"Who was right? Who are you? What do you want?" Samantha interrogated the stranger.

"I am not here to harm you, my dear. I am here to assist you."

"Assist me? With what?" Samantha requested more information, but it seemed that this person was being quite vague with their information.

You are heading in the right direction…the weak become strong in the right circumstance. Your answer is right in front of you."

"The right direction…the weak become strong…the answer…I…I don't understand." Samantha murmured.

"I am here to deliver a message and it has been delivered." The woman turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Come back! Who are you?" Samantha called out.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time." The stranger faded away and left Samantha alone.

"What message? Was that for me?" Samantha probed herself. But before she could answer, she started hearing alarms and she quickly woke up from the dream she had. She opened her eyes and took note of the blaring red lights and a small, yet annoying beeping noise. "What's going on?" Samantha asked while looking at Lusamine and Francine.

"Lusamine!" One of the doctors declared. Two men are breaking through the medical wing! They're-" An explosion knocked the doctor out of the way and knocked both women to the floor.

"…what the fuck?" Samantha whispered as she tried crawling out of bed to see what was happening. Suddenly, a second explosion shook the entire building shook.

"Lusamine, I need answers!" Francine called out while barricading the door.

"What the hell do you want me to say?! I have no-" A loud bang on the door knocked Francine and Lusamine back. Gannondorf, who barely fit in the room, entered with the same man that Samantha dealt with a few days ago. "Samantha became silent and with nowhere to run, she either had to fight or die.

"Hello Samantha. Firstborn of Hyrule." Gannondorf smirked while looking at the princess in the hospital bed.

"Go. Away." Samantha quietly fumed at the man who was significantly taller than her.

"Surely, you had a better plan than that?" He gave a hearty laugh, but no one else found it amusing.

"Virginia is not here. You've wasted your time." Samantha remarked.

"Straight to business…I like that." He nodded his head with approval. "How about we play a little game? Wait outside." He ordered the man next to him and the other man quietly stepped outside. Gannondorf sat on the ground and pulled out a silver coin.

"Makao, get your fucking ass over here now! I don't know what's-" Gannondorf grabbed the tablet Francine was using and examined the tablet.

"Wh-Who are you? What are you-" Gannondorf crushed the tablet in his palm and his sight turned back to Samantha.

"This is a simple silver dollar." He showed off the coin and it wasn't in any way altered. "I'm going to ask you some questions and if your answers are not truthful or you refuse to answer, these two women will receive your punishment. Heads will be for the blonde over there…" He casually pointed to Lusamine. "…and tails will be for her." He motioned towards Francine. "Now…where is your sister?" Samantha didn't say a word; mostly out of fear and intimidation of his size. "And so it begins…" He flipped the coin and caught it before opening his hand. He turned towards Lusamine.

"Please, don't…" Lusamine begged, but Gannondorf backhanded the woman hard across the face.

"No!" Samantha begged, but there was nothing she could have done.

"Let's try again. Where. Is. Your. Sister?"

"Don't tell him anything." Francine demanded. He's going to kill us all anyway."

"I give you my word. I will _not_ kill you." Gannondorf remarked.

"I…please…stop…" Samantha pleaded. Gannondorf flipped the coin again and smiled.

"What a day to be you." He grabbed Lusamine and slammed his fist into her stomach. She exhaled as her body went limp.

"Stop it, please!" Samantha screamed while bawling her eyes out. She got out of bed and started running towards the man.

"This is your last chance." He held Lusamine's limp body in the air. "Tell me the location of your sister, or I will snap her neck."

"Sam…you can't…" Francine begged, but Gannondorf moved the coin so it was in between his middle finger and his ring finger and punched Francine's gut.

"Vaniville Town!" Samantha blurted while she cried. "It's…It's in the Kalos region. Please…don't kill them…please." Samantha closed her eyes and fell to her knees. Gannondorf carefully set Lusamine down on the ground.

"Thank you. Oh, and one last thing. Come with me." He motioned for the princess to follow him. Though Samantha was hesitant, she feared for what he might do if she didn't cooperate.

"S-Sam…d-don't…" Francine coughed up blood, but she knelt down in front of her.

"Francine, call Virginia. You must warn her…I…I think I know what's going to happen."

"No…Sam…" Francine started crying as it seems that she also pieced the same result.

"Tell Genny…" Samantha rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "Tell Genny I love her…and that I'm sorry."

"Sam, puh…please…don't…" But Francine's grip was far too weak as Samantha slowly walked out of the room. The moment she took a step out, The second man grabbed the IV drip and threw her away from the door; ripping the needle out of her body. Samantha inhaled sharply and looked up to see that Gannondorf was holding the same gun that killed her mother.

"You…You said you wouldn't kill us." Samantha stood up and rubbed her arm where the IV drip was inserted.

"No, I said I wouldn't kill _them._ I never said I wouldn't kill you. However, if you _do_ run, then I _will_ kill them." He turned the gun on and while Samantha tried to hold a brave face, her mind race with everything she failed to complete.

' _You failed to bring Genny home…you failed to protect your kingdom…you've failed_ _everyone_ _...'_ Samantha closed her eyes and sniffled once more.

"You'll kill them anyway." Samantha wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Eggman, take her back to base when it's done." Gannondorf told the lackey; completely ignoring the princess.

"I have my own mission, and I-" Gannondorf glared at the shorter man.

"I will not repeat myself. Do as you are told." His voice boomed and there was genuine fear on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes of course." He uttered before looking back at the princess.

"You…You don't have to do this…please." She sobbed while he was fixing the weapon pointing at her. "I don't want to die…please…" She begged while her voice cracked and he simply started chuckling.

"Let it be known that, in her final moments…the firstborn of Hyrule… _begged_ for her life." Realizing there was no other option; Samantha clenched her fists, but remained where she stood.

"You're such a jerk. I hate you. I really fucking hate you." Samantha wiped away her tears just before the gun fired and, her last act was the loudest scream she could produce. Then, a white light engulfed her and then blackness. The only thing that remained was a simple fact: Samantha Grace McCloud was officially dead.


	20. Virginia Hyrule

**Chapter 20: Virginia Hyrule**

 **AN: Hey everyone! I've got another chapter done and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

 _Ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…_ The computer started beeping. The twenty two year old brunette slowly got up and yawned. With her eyes closed, she slowly made her way towards the computer. Just as she sat down, the ringing stopped and she sat in the chair silently snoozing. A light groan from the bed as someone else turned over their bed.

"…muh…Virginia…?" The woman's voice sleepily asked while Virginia was quietly sleeping in front of the computer. Her head was starting to droop and her upper torso was leaning forward. Eventually, gravity pulled her down and she smacked her head against the table and the keyboard which immediately woke her up. She groaned with annoyance as she heard the ringing from the computer once more. She moved the mouse and clicked open the monitor to see a blonde haired man sitting in front of it.

"Mr. Faba…" Virginia yawned and covered her mouth. "It's…mmm…it is quite early to be calling me."

"Forgive me, Virginia, but we…have a bit of a crisis on our hands." Faba replied while looking away from the screen. From the background noise of where he was, she could hear quite the commotion in the background.

"What's…" Virginia yawned once more. "…what's going on?"

"There…um…look, are you sitting down? It would be best if you were sitting down."

"I'm sitting down." Virginia told the man as she slowly became more awake. "Faba, what is happening?"

"You sister has died." He informed her. Virginia's eyes grew big and what little voice she had was quickly gone. "We're trying to assess the situation, but Francine is…well, she's a bit loopy from the gas and Lusamine is completely unconscious. What Kukui and I gathered from the security footage was that this…rather tall fellow…is looking for you. We have reason to believe he is already on his way to you, so…perhaps now would be a good time to return here? I don't think he'd be foolish enough to return to an area he has already destroyed."

"I-I…um…y-y-yeah…I…I'll pack…" Virginia stammered. "See…See you soon…" She quietly hung the call up and quietly sobbed in her chair.

"Virginia…" The woman in the bed called out before she sat up. Her hair a complete mess, but that wasn't important to her right now.

"Sam is dead…" Virginia sniffled and continued sobbing.

"…what?" Serena whispered as she quickly hugged Virginia. "I'm so sorry…V…I'm so sorry…" She began tearing up as well.

"I lost my mother…I lost my sister…what do I do?" She sharply inhaled and exhaled quietly.

"What do you want to do?" She questioned her girlfriend.

"Sam left some stuff in Alola…I want to get it. A-A-And then th-there…there's Genny…"

"You mean that laguz girl?" Serena let go of Virginia and flapped her fingers like they were wings. Virginia nodded and wiped her nose with her forearm. "Ok, ok." Serena composed herself. "Let's go get it and then…I don't know. Let's return to Hyrule and figure out-"

"No." Virginia shook her head.

"What do you mean, no?" Serena asked.

"I can't lose you too. I _need_ you. I don't want to live if you die too." Virginia sniffled.

"V…" Serena sighed. "I need you too. I won't let you leave without me. Either I'm going with you, or you don't leave." Virginia thought for a moment before kissing her girlfriend.

"…I…um…I need to get cleaned up." She sniffled. "We need to get on the early bird flight."

"Get cleaned up. I'll wake everyone up and get ready." Virginia nodded and quietly walked towards the bathroom. Serena knelt down by her Pokémon and gently shook her closest friend.

"Braixen…Braixen…wake up." The fire fox Pokémon lifted her head and rubbed her eye and groaned as she woke up.

"…Brai?" She questioned as she sat up. Serena then gently woke her Pancham and Sylveon."

"Guys…we need to get up. We're going on a trip." Both Pokémon yawned and stretched before Serena walked over to pick up the Poké ball.

"Let's get going, big guy." She pocketed the ball and walked downstairs. She began grabbing pots and pans to make pancakes. Her mother woke up and rubbed her eyes as she shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Serena…what are you doing?" Her mother grumbled.

"Mom, I know you're mad, but Virginia and I are leaving soon." Serena didn't take her eyes off the food she was cooking.

"You're leaving?" Her mother questioned; now more awake than before. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Sam is dead." Serena said quietly as she flipped the pancake.

"What?" She gasped and asked with an alarm tone.

"She left some stuff in Alola and we're going to pick it up. We're going to Hyrule to figure out a plan, so don't talk me out of it."

"Honey, of course not. This is important to her and it's important to you. Keep in touch, alright? Promise me that." Her mother inquired. Serena nodded and continued cooking breakfast for them. Virginia eventually came down the stairs and quietly sat down without a smile or any kind of positivity. It was as if her soul had been ripped from her body.

"Virginia…" Serena's mother began and the princess didn't bother looking up. Serena served her girlfriend and, again, she didn't move.

"It's not fair…" Virginia quietly said and began crying again. "It's not fair…" She lowered her head and continued sobbing. Serena and her mother looked at each other; helpless to comfort the princess in any manner.

"Let me…how about this? I'll go upstairs and get ready and then we'll go. It'll take us maybe twenty minutes to get to Lumiose City, we'll say goodbye to Clemont and Bonnie and then we'll take off, ok?" Virginia didn't say anything; she just stared at her food. Her mother motioned for her to go and she sat across from her daughter's girlfriend.

"Virginia, I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through. Just know that Serena and I are here for you. Stay as long as you want, alright?" She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Virginia looked up; her eyes red from crying and she nodded just before she finally began eating. By the time she finished, Serena came down the stairs and she looked ready to take off.

"Alright, let's-"

"Serena, you didn't eat." Her mother pointed out. "You're not going anywhere until you have breakfast." Serena groaned with frustration before shoveling food into her mouth. "At least savor it before swallowing it." Her mother suggested and Virginia cracked a small smile. Serena rolled her eyes and started eating slower.

"The flight doesn't leave for four and a half hours. We have time, don't choke." Virginia softly spoke. Serna cleaned her mouth and slowed down. She calmly and neatly finished her food before Virginia took the dishes and washed them in the sink. Serena put her Pokémon in their balls and walked towards the door. She opened it and Virginia looked at her shoes as she walked outside. Her sister was still on her mind and she felt more scared than before.

' _Mother…please protect me…'_ She thought as she looked up and gasped. A tall, muscular, menacing-looking man stood maybe twenty yards away from her.

"Who are you?" Serena called out. "Answer me or I'll call the police!" She yelled at the stranger. He looked at Serena and then Virginia before pointing at finger at the princess.

"You must be Virginia." He chuckled grimly while Virginia was frozen in place.

"You're a murderer." She tried sounding aggressive, but it came out more like a whimper.

"So you've heard…" He took a step forward. Serena ran to her girlfriend and stood in front of her.

"Listen up, buddy. We're not-"

"Still your tongue, wench. Or I will do it for you." He threatened and Serena's voice quickly faded.

"Alright, listen…" Serena's mother took the initiative and stepped between the man and her daughter. "Look, I don't know how they do things in…wherever you're from. But you've caused quite a ruckus…" While her mother was going off in front of the man; who was, in fact, letting her speak her mind. Perhaps he would let them vent before saying his piece or perhaps he was considering what to do with them, Virginia looked around and noticed an old sandbox in the front yard. They kept it because Bonnie still uses it when she comes to visit. Virginia quickly made a judgment call and walked towards the sandbox.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked in a quiet whisper.

"Be ready to run." Virginia added and she knelt down and began pretending to play in the box.

"…and don't you think-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Gannondorf questioned as he smashed the fence with one hand. The rhyhorn in the front yard was growling with anger, but Gannondorf tore a branch from the tree and smacked the Pokémon in the face. He then broke the chain that rhyhorn had in which prevented him from running away. Serena's mother chased after her beloved rhyhorn and left the two girls alone.

"Now, I must ask you for something." He took another couple of steps towards her, but something sharp hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and, to everyone's surprise was some kind of ninja person.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The ninja warned him.

"And here I thought you had died…I will be with you in a moment." Gannondorf informed the unknown ninja while Virginia was slowly shoveling sand into a bucket.

"Sam…Sam taught me how to defend myself…if strangers…try to hurt me." Virginia said without taking her eyes off the bucket.

"Did she? Well, I'd love to see-"

"Pocket sand!" Virginia yelled and threw a handful of sand directly into Gannondorf's eyes. He growled in anger and covered his eyes with both hands. "Serena! Run!" She yelled. She hopped the fence and sprinted as fast as she could away from her mother's arch nemesis. He quickly recovered, but the ninja knocked him back.

"Virginia, get out of here!" The ninja ordered while she stood in shock.

' _How…how does he know my name?'_ She thought to herself.

"Virginia!" The ninja yelled as he snapped her out of trance.

"Huh? Wha?" She looked around in a daze.

"Run!" The ninja screamed as he blocked an attack from the man. Virginia didn't question anything anymore and bolted as fast as she could run. She didn't look back or check on Serena. All she wanted to do is get away from where she was. Serena eventually caught up to Virginia as the two sprinted down the road.

"Wha…what did…did you throw? And what…what as that…back there?" Serena huffed and puffed with her hands on her knees.

"Sand. And…I don't…don't know…" Virginia was breathing just as heavy while the two continued to walk. Surrounded by trees and there wasn't a soul around them. "I…I think…we lost him…" Virginia stopped to catch her breath.

"No, we keep going. I've seen enough TV shows and movies where they _think_ they're safe. But the moment they stop, they are captured or killed. We keep going." Serena stated. Virginia, not wanting to argue continued walking alongside her girlfriend. She slipped her hand into Serena's and looked around.

"I'm scared…" Virginia quietly whined.

"It's ok…I'm scared too. Hey, can we talk abou-" There was a loud, thunderous boom that echoed across the skies. Appearing close behind them, was the man and in his right hand, looked like a rag doll but both girls knew it was that strange ninja who tried to help them.

"…I…I don't suppose you could let bygones be bygones?" Virginia questioned with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"This has gone on long enough." The man bellowed and tossed the ninja at their feet. "You will either come to me this instant, or I will personally murder every single person on this continent." He began, but was attacked once more by something unknown. The shot came from behind them and just as both girls turned to look and see what it was, the Pokémon known as Mewtwo descended towards the ground. Gannondorf growled with anger and prepared to engage in battle with the psychic Pokémon. Serena grabbed Virginia's wrist.

"Let's go!" She called out, but Virginia pulled away.

"I _will_ retrieve the triforce of wisdom!" His voice boomed while he tried to get around the psychic Pokémon, but was failing. While the two girls ran away, Virginia looked back at the unconscious man.

"What about him?" She pointed to the stranger. "I won't leave him."

"He'll be fine, V…" Virginia made a rash decision and ran towards the ninja. "Virginia!" Serena called out, but she already made her way to the hero. Though he was much too heavy for her to pick up on her own, she slowly dragged him towards Serena. Serena reluctantly ran towards her and grabbed the other arm and together, they managed to carry their hero away from the fight. Once they were a fair distance away from the battle, they set him down and thought.

"This would be easier if K-9 helped out." Virginia pulled out her Poké ball and out popped out an arcanine.

"K-9, can you carry this guy to the nearest town?" Virginia asked and her Pokémon's response was to lick her cheek. Serena and Virginia helped get her onto the canine and they all walked towards Lumiose City.

"If we walk quickly, we can probably ask Professor Sycamore for a ride to the airport."

"But we don't have any food." Serena whined. "I have my wallet, but-" She paused as Virginia pulled out her own wallet.

"I have plenty of cash and, remember…I am _still_ a princess." Virginia reminded her. The two quickly made their way to Santalune City and just as they were going to knock on the door, Serena's mother pulled up with her vehicle.

"Need a lift?" She winked at the princess who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes please." She uttered quietly.

"What about him?" Serena pointed to the ninja on K-9's back. "We can't take him with us." Virginia thought for a moment.

"Let's…stay for a few hours. We'll find Clemont, check him for any serious injuries, and then make sure he can be taken care of. We can still make the early bird flight if we hurry." Serena and her mother carried the ninja into his car. Serena hopped in the back while Virginia was gently scratching arcanine's neck.

"Good job, K-9. You're such a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are…" Virginia smiled while she hugged her dog.

"Hey, V…" Serena called out and the princess lightly blushed.

"R-Right…sorry…" She quickly apologized and returned her dog to the Poké ball and entered the car. The ninja sat in between them fast asleep. Virginia took the time to examine what she could in the cramped car.

"Mom, can you take us to Clemont's house first?" Serena requested. Her mother nodded and continued driving. "What are you looking for?" Serena questioned Virginia.

"Something that could identify who this is." Virginia examined his fingernails and noted how clean they were. "His skin is really soft. And his nails…he takes cleanliness very seriously."

"Stop examining him. Wait until we get to Clemont's and then we can be more through." Virginia nodded, but her curiosity got the best of her and she started looking for more clues. "V…seriously…stop." Serena stated with a little more aggression than she's used to hearing. Virginia sat the rest of the way with her hands in her lap and looking out the window. It wasn't a terribly long drive, but the ride was silent as they made it to Clemont's house. As they pulled up, an older man stepped out holding a solid baseball bat.

"Identify yourself!" He barked.

"Wait here." Serena's mother stepped out of the car. "Meyer…it's Grace. Serena and Victoria asked to come here." The man's anger subsided as he walked towards them.

"Hey girls." He smiled and waved.

"Hello Mr. Williams. I know this is kind of an odd request but…we need to take him inside."

"What happened to him?" He questioned.

"He bought us time, but…he saved us. I don't want to leave him at the hospital. I…I have some questions for him."

"Alright." He nodded. "Head inside. I'll bring him in." The three of them walked in the house and the man carefully carried the stranger inside and set him on the couch.

"These symbols…" Virginia quietly pondered as she was now able to examine the torso of the stranger. Then, something clicked insider her head. "…no…it…it can't…no…"

"What are you thinking?" Serena asked.

"I…I need…this doesn't make sense." Virginia mumbled as she looked for something. Mr. Williams, do you know where Clemont keeps those books I loaned him? The ones about Hylian history?"

"Uh…yeah. I think he…" He trailed off for a moment. "Clemont, my boy. Question for ya."

"Dad, it's…" Clemont yawn as she slowly shuffled into the kitchen to get some water. "…it's really early."

"Clemont, I need those books I loaned you." Virginia stated.

"Um…s-sure. They're in my room. One second." He took a big gulp of water before setting the glass down and walking with a quicker pace. He quickly returned with a few books and she quickly grabbed one and flipped through it. What she was looking for wasn't in that book, so she set it aside. She flipped through the second book and groaned with frustration before setting it aside.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her. Virginia flipped through the third book and stopped about two thirds of the way through.

"…that's impossible." She looked in the book and back at the stranger. Then back at the book and, again, at the stranger.

"Will you just tell us what's going on?" Serena asked with a slightly angered tone.

"Serena!" Grace snapped at her daughter.

"You see this design?" She pointed at the chest of the mysterious figure. I've seen that before, but I didn't know where. It just occurred to me that the last time I saw those symbols, it was in a picture mother showed me." Virginia explained. "That symbol…" She turned the book around and similar symbols were painted in the same red color as what the stranger had.

"Wait…Clan Sheikah?" Clemont adjusted his glasses. "That…That can't be…"

"Right?!" Virginia blurted loudly before covering her mouth. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"So, this guy is an imposter?" Clemont questioned the princess.

"I don't know. Though…maybe…if we…" She gulped hard. "Un-un…d-d-dress him…"

"No. Way." Serena said. "We don't know who this is. They could be dangerous or-"

"Just…Just the appendages." Virginia quietly suggested. "We…We start with the legs, then the arms, and finally…th-the head." Serena looked hesitant, but eventually she nodded.

"Are you crazy?" Grace asked the girls.

"If…If this person truly _does_ represent Hyrule, then we'll say it was my idea. They cannot bring harm to anyone in the royal family. If they draw a weapon, then they can't be part of Clan Sheikah."

"I still don't like this…" Meyer shook his head.

"We'll be extra careful." Serena said as she began taking off one of the ninja's boots. Virginia took off the other one and they took off the socks. "Ugh…" Serena gagged at the smell. "This guy…" Serena coughed and cleared her throat. "Ugh…n-notice anything…?"

"Not yet…" Virginia moved his toes and then examined one ankle. She then looked at the other toes and, again, nothing to show. But as soon as she examined the ankle. She gasped and placed her hands over her nose and mouth.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Th-Th-The tattoo…that tat-tattoo…"

"What about it?" Serena examined it and noticed it was a small, thin 'S' in front of a black circle. "It's just a cool looking tattoo."

"Serena…" Grace shook her head in disapproval.

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No. That tattoo…that _specific_ tattoo…there's only one person I know who has that _exact_ tattoo in that _exact_ location."

"Great. Who is it?" Clemont questioned the princess. He looked at him with fear.

"My mother."


	21. The Truth about the Triforce

**Chapter 21: The Truth about the Triforce**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Got another chapter done and uploaded so I hope you enjoy reading it! And thanks for reading it.  
I'm really happy that people are reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

"Wait…hold on…you…that doesn't make any sense." Serena tried to wrap her head around what Virginia told her. "You said, that Sam told you, that your mom died. So Sam _lied_ to you?"

"Sam would never lie to me." Virginia sternly told her girlfriend. "I…there must be an explanation." She reasoned.

"Alright, now everyone just calm down…" Meyer reasoned with everyone. "Seems to me that everyone's a little high strung right now. Let's get some shut eye and wait until morning to find out." He walked away and returned with a pillow and a blanket.

"I'm staying here." Virginia began to lay down on the floor.

"V, come on-"

"I want to be the first one to ask questions." She chirped. Serena walked upstairs and grabbed two pillows and a large blanket. Virginia redressed the stranger to make it look like they never took his shoes off in the first place. Serena let her Pokemon out and Virginia got up and went outside to let her arcanine out of his ball.

"K-9, we're going to stay here for the night." He informed him, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to be with her. Her original plan was to sleep inside, but K-9 was the very first Pokemon she healed and he has always stuck by her ever since.

"Virginia, are you coming inside?" Serena questioned, but the princess shook her head.

"I'm going to sleep out here with K-9." She laid down next to her dog and licked her to show his approval before closing his eyes next to her. She could feel the warmth of him being close and she smiled; knowing that, in her opinion, she had the greatest protector watching over her. With one last sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep under the stars. As morning arrived, Virginia was the first one up and about at the house. She carefully walked away from K-9 and went inside to make breakfast. She began making coffee, cooking eggs, making toast for the whole house and soon the aroma of breakfast filled the kitchen. The stranger woke up first and gasped at the shooting pain in her leg.

"Good morning." Virginia quietly stated as she set out a plate and placed it on a tray before walking it over to their stranger.

"Hi…" The stranger nervously replied. It was clear that they did not want to be here, but they were powerless once Virginia set the tray over their legs.

"I can take a look at your leg, if you'd like." Virginia suggested.

"I'd rather you didn't." The stranger insisted.

"Are you afraid I'm going to call you out, _mother?_ " Virginia emphasized the last word while glaring at the ninja. The stranger was taken aback by her claim and tried to play it cool.

"N-No. I just…I'm not your mother." They stammered. Virginia went back to cooking and set up breakfast for everyone.

"…that's a nice tattoo on your ankle." Virginia spoke with a tense tone like she was restraining herself from yelling. "My mother has that same tattoo in that exact same location." The stranger said nothing. "Oh, but you're going to stay you're like sisters or something, right? It's some sort of Sheikah ritual or something? You don't even trust your daughter to keep your secret and it almost seems that you're scared to show yourself." She folded her arms and bit her bottom lip while her eyes watered. Virginia was never an aggressive woman and the times that she had to be, she usually ended up crying.

"You're too smart for your own good, sometimes." The ninja admitted. "Virginia, darling…I-"

"If you are going to speak to me…I want to see my mother. Please." She begged while trying to hold it together. It had been almost two years since she saw her parents and all she wanted was to see her again. The stranger put their hands in the air and after some magic caused her body to glow, it was revealed that the woman on the couch was indeed her mother; Zelda of Hyrule.

"Mother…" Virginia squeaked and she started crying. She walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug in her life. "I've missed you so much…"

"Virginia-"

"I'm sorry I haven't come home." She quietly sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Virginia-"

"I've just been really busy with work and there's so much I want to-"

"Virginia!" Zelda spoke with a stern tone. "The eggs are burning." Virginia turned her head and quickly ran back to the kitchen to place the eggs on a separate plate and cool off the pan she was using with cold water.

"What is that smell?" Meyer groaned while Virginia was opening doors and windows. As he stepped into the kitchen and main hallway, he noticed the woman sitting on his couch. "Uh…hey there."

"Hello." Zelda said quietly and sat in mostly silence while Virginia handed Meyer a plate of non-burnt eggs.

"S-Sorry…" Virginia sank her head down; hoping that Meyer wasn't going to be too upset with her.

"For what? Burning the eggs? Nah, don't be sorry. Ol' Clemont once blew up the house with an experiment." Meyer laughed and began eating. "So, ish dish the-"

"Sir, I would ask that you refrain from speaking with your mouth full." Zelda requested with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Virginia giggled and grabbed two pieces of toast to spread butter on them.

"Mother always _was_ a stickler for the rules." She set the two pieces of toast aside and grabbed more eggs from the fridge. The next to wake up was a young girl. She was in her early teens and had with her a little mouse Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Hi daddy!" She hugged her father and then got a whiff of the burnt eggs. "Did you burn breakfast _again?_ " She questioned the older man.

"Bonnie, that was…ah…me." Virginia admitted and she looked up at the princess.

"Oh! Hiya Virginia!" She exclaimed before noticed the woman sitting on their couch. She gasped and smiled with excitement. "Excuse me, ma'am. You're a keeper! I'd like to formally request that you take care of my brother and-ack!" She was grabbed and pulled back by some mechanical hand with Clemont walking towards them in a white tank top and blue shorts.

"Bonnie! Quit doing that!" He almost yelled before looking down in embarrassment. "I-I'm…so sorry about her."

"I…I'm flattered, young lady…but I am certain my wife would be very cross if I abandoned her." Zelda smiled. "And besides, I don't think Clemont is _quite_ old enough to be Virginia's father."

"Virginia's…" Bonnie's voice trailed off before making the connection. "Wait, you're her mom?"

"Yes." Zelda nodded her head. "I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule." She finished her plate and gently set it aside.

"Woah…an actual queen…" Bonnie said with awe just before Serena came down the stairs.

"What's going on…?" She mumbled and slowly walked to the couch and she fell asleep once against leaning on Zelda.

"I…who is this?" Zelda questioned the entire room and Virginia took the coffee off the stove and poured some of it into a cup. She added some cream and sugar before placing it on a saucer and carried it eloquently towards the couched. She held the cup underneath Serena's nose and she slowly inhaled with a smile on her face.

"…coffee…" Serena smiled and gently woke up. She turned her head and her eyes grew big as she quickly stood up. "Gah! Um…h-hello…" She stood up and looked down with embarrassment.

"Serena. Here." Virginia handed the coffee to her girlfriend. Serena smiled and kissed Virginia's cheek.

"Virginia…" Zelda began "Do you…Do you have a _girlfriend?_ " She questioned her daughter. Her face went beet red and she gulped hard before nodding her head.

"I…I…was s-scared you…you wouldn't approve…" Virginia quietly stammered. Zelda's eyes narrowed and she smirked.

"Virginia, your mother was a bounty hunter who killed and captured different people for profit."

"And now?" She questioned her mother.

"Well, she doesn't kill people anymore." Zelda looked back at Serena. "May I ask for your name, my dear?"

"S-S-Serena. Serena Yvonne." She gulped hard before kneeling in front of her. "It…It is an honor to-"

"Serena, please stop." Zelda stated as she looked up. "This is a casual meeting. There is no need for formalities." Zelda winced and gently rubbed her leg. With the introductions out of the way, Virginia completely forgot about her mother's leg.

"One second, mother. I have just the thing for your leg." Virginia searched around and realized she forgot her bag at Serena's house.

"Oh no! I forgot my-" There was a knock at the door. Meyer set his plate down and opened it to see Grace holding Virginia's bag. "Hello, Meyer. I have something that I believe Virginia might-" She took a peek and saw Zelda sitting on the couch. "…is that the ninja person we saw last night?" She whispered loudly.

"I am." Zelda smiled and waved. My name is Zelda, queen of Hyrule and proud mother of Virginia."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Grace." She walked in and extended a hand. Zelda's face lit up and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Grace…?" She quietly questioned with a huge smile on her face. "What a wonderful name."

"Uh…sure…I guess…" Grace nervously replied. "Well, Virginia, I brought your bag. I figured you'd might need it if you're going to catch the flight. We can still make it if-"

"We will. Once my mother heads upstairs, cleans up, and then I'll tend to her leg. We'll go to Alola and figure out what happened to Sam." Virginia cut Grace off.

"What happened to Sam? Virginia, what are you talking about?" Zelda questioned her daughter.

"Oh…um…y-you see…that guy…Gannon…uh…dorf…sort of…kind of…um…k-killed her."

"He WHAT?!" Zelda's voice practically shook the entire house and her expression was one Virginia never remembered seeing on her face. "He…" The queen of Hyrule was speechless. "I…I'm going to kill him. I am…he's dead. He is going to die."

"Mother, stop it." Virginia grabbed her wrists. "We need to get going if we're going to make the flight. Might I suggest cleaning yourself up before we go." Virginia offered a hand to help her mother up.

"Mention her feet." Serena whispered to Virginia who also remembered the awful smell from last night.

"Mother, when did you last wash your feet?" She questioned and Zelda looked back with a hint of embarrassment.

"…I…" She sheepishly laughed before Virginia tossed her mother a white bottle.

"Use that and…be generous." Virginia said with a semi-serious tone.

"Which way…" She pointed up the stairs.

"Second door on the right." Clemont quickly replied and with that, Zelda quietly made her way upstairs.

"So…" Grace spoke to break the ice. "…your mother's a ninja. That's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"I…y-yeah…" Virginia began washing the dishes and cleaning up the house.

"Hey Virginia, did you make breakfast for yourself?" Bonnie questioned the woman. Virginia was so focused on everyone that she forgot to make breakfast for herself.

"…sorry…" She whispered.

"It's alright. Here, I'll make a pancake for you. Go sit down and I'll have it ready in a moment." Clemont helped her wash the dishes and when the two finished, Virginia sat down and Clemont began grabbing ingredients for pancakes.

"There was one other thing I'd like to ask her." Virginia quietly uttered while Bonnie and Serena sat next to her on the couch.

"What's that?" Serena asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Last night, while we were running away from that guy…he said he wanted the triforce of wisdom…I don't _have_ the triforce of wisdom…" She softly stated before looking around. "Where's Braixen and Pancham and Sylveon…K-9!" She exclaimed. "I've been so busy, I forgot to get breakfast ready for them!"

"Stay here. I'll get them food." Serena took another sip before setting the cup on the saucer and getting up. She grabbed a few bowls and poured some Pokemon food inside before setting them aside. In addition to Serena and Virginia's Pokemon, they also had to serve Clemont and Bonnie's Pokemon as well. Serena spent a few minutes pouring food into all the bowls and setting them on the ground. "I'll take one out for K-9." Serena grabbed the last bowl and went outside. Virginia sat on the couch and waited while Clemont finished making her breakfast. She moved to the table and he served her.

"Thank you." Virginia smiled and happily ate her breakfast.

"Sweetie, what time do you want to leave?" Grace questioned the princess. Virginia thought while she ate and finally swallowed the bite she had.

"As soon as mother is done upstairs and I finish breakfast, we'll leave immediately after that." Virginia neatly cut the pancake and placed it in her mouth so delicately.

"You're so fancy." Serena teased while Virginia looked up to her girlfriend lightly teasing her.

"I…took my lessons seriously." Virginia spoke as her mother came back downstairs. She took a seat and Virginia handed the dish to Clemont before washing her hands and grabbing her bag. She sat next to her mother and searched through her bag for a minute before pulling out wraps, disinfectant wipes, and alcohol swabs. She began to expose her mother's left leg to reveal a decent sized cut midway up her thigh.

"Hm…it's not bad." Virginia quietly stated while pulling out an alcohol swab. "Mother, this may sting a little." She began cleaning the cut and Zelda inhaled sharply. She put on some ointment and finally wrapped her leg before redressing it. "Alright. It'll be fine. I suggest not changing into…um…"

"Sheik." Zelda nodded her head. "She's…" Zelda looked away and closed her eyes. "She's what I always wanted to be."

"But you're perfect just as you are!" Virginia insisted. "You're the greatest mother I could ever ask for. Sam, Jack, and Alex couldn't ask for a better mother."

"You're sweet to say that, darling." Zelda smiled. "But I'm afraid I can't-"

"No!" Virginia sternly yelled at her mother. Everyone was surprised to hear Virginia use such an aggressive tone. "If you refuse to listen to me, then I will have no choice but to drag you with me until your legs heals."

"To Alola? But…I don't want to be a burden." Zelda said with embarrassment in her voice.

"You won't be. Let's get going." Virginia subtly set two hundred dollar bills before leaving. "Meyer, Clemont, Bonnie. Thanks so much for letting us stay."

"No problem, Virginia. You're welcome to stay any time you like." Meyer smiled and waved while everyone got in the car and drove to the airport.

"Mother…there…was one other thing." Virginia sat as they drove. "That man, Gannondorf…he said he wanted the triforce of wisdom. But… _you_ have that piece, don't you?" She questioned, but Zelda did not reply. "You _do_ have the triforce, don't you?"

"Virginia…" Zelda sighed. "I should probably tell you the truth. It's a bit more complicated than that." She looked out the window. "I'll tell you on the plane, alright? We'll have more time." She nodded her head while they drove to the airport. After a few minutes, they arrived and said their goodbyes to Grace before entering the airport and booking a flight to Melemele Island. While they waited, most people stood a distance away from the three women; pointing at them and staring with disbelief.

"Mother…I'm scared." Virginia whispered while she held Serena and Zelda's hand. There was no drama or any issues while they waited for their flight. They quickly boarded and took their seats and the plane took off.

"Mother…" Virginia began speaking quietly. "You said you'd tell me about the triforce once we were on the plane." Zelda looked like she was scared to talk about it. She eventually gave a heavy sigh and turned to her daughter.

"It was a long time ago, your sister was three. You were only one year of age. Gannondorf was threatening to began a massacre of Hylian citizens. Uncle Link and I knew this was a trap, but we didn't want to put innocent lives on the table. We agreed to meet in a private section of Hyrule field. Once we united and assembled the triforce…" Zelda paused. "Virginia, I…I'm a good mother. I tried my best, but…I panicked."

"What happened?" She quietly interrogated her mother as Zelda continued.

"Even if Gannondorf were serious about murdering the citizens of Hyrule…I couldn't let him get away with this. I separated the three pieces. Your mother knocked him out cold and Gannon was given the triforce of power once again. I figured that the pieces would return to us after a while, but the two pieces flew towards Hyrule. We rushed back home and found that you and your sister were now sole possessors of the triforce." Zelda closed her eyes and hung her head in shame.

"What…I possess the triforce of wisdom?" Virgina looked at her right hand with fear and awe.

"Yes…the…the five of us swore never to reveal the truth to anyone. We continued living as if _we_ held the pieces."

"…five?" Virginia asked. "So Sam knew?" Zelda shook her head.

"Myself, your mother, Uncle Link, Aunt Malon, and your father."

"My father? Who is my father?" Zelda thought long and hard about how to answer her daughter's question.

"His name is Snake. He's…actually, I am unsure of what his _real_ profession is."

"Snake? Like…the animal?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, my dear. But I am sorry I've lied to you over the years. I should've been honest with you. If you are upset with me-"

"I'm not upset." Virginia smiled as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm really happy that you shared this with me. I've…I've never been more proud to be your daughter." Her cheeks started blushing and Zelda's heart began to warm.

"Virginia…" She ran a hand through her daughter's hair as the plane continued to the Alolan Islands.


	22. Virginia's Promise

**Chapter 22: Virginia's Promise**

 **AN: Hey everyone. Thanksgiving is around the corner and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter done in time, so I thought  
I'd upload this one in case I don't finish. I hope you enjoy it!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

The plane finally arrived on Melemele Island. The three women got off the plane and as they walked towards the exit, Virginia stopped to pull out her phone.

"What are you doing, darling?" Zelda questioned her daughter just before she put her phone away.

"Professor Kakui will be here in fifteen minutes." The princess informed the others. "We should wait outside. I can introduce you to K-9."

"Who is K-9?" Zelda asked.

"Only the best dog ever! He's such a sweetheart." Virginia gushed. They made their way outside and Virginia pulled out her Poké ball. "Ok, K-9. Come out." The ball opened and out popped an arcanine with a ferocious look.

"H-H-He l-looks…nice." Zelda nervously gulped before Virginia glanced at her mother.

"K-9, this is my mother. Be nice to her, ok?" She smiled and K-9 responded by leaping onto the queen. "No! K-9! Bad dog!" Virginia scolded, but was surprised to hear her mother laughing.

"Easy boy…that's enough…" She sat up and K-9 backed up from licking her face. "He's such a cutie." Zelda wiped her cheek and laughed before Serena helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Virginia questioned the queen of Hyrule.

"I am fine, thank you Virginia. But…why K-9?"

"O-Oh…well, since he's an arcanine, I-I thought it w-was cute. Arcanine…canine…canine…K-9. I thought simplifying it to just a letter and a number would make him special."

"There are others?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. I've saved many different kinds of Pokémon. Perhaps we could swing by the Aether Foundation's conservation area and I can show them all to you. There are plenty of wild Pokémon that come by and hang out, but I've saved a lot of the ones who are there." Virginia proudly stated.

"That's my girl." Zelda moved a few strands of hair from her daughter's face. Serena sent her Pokémon out and showed off her team as well.

"This is Baixen, Pancham, and Sylveon." All three Pokémon stood in front of their trainer. Zelda gasped and smiled.

"Sylveon looks so beautiful." Zelda gently reached out Sylveon licked the back of the queen's palm. "You're so pretty." Zelda gushed before turning and seeing Braixen. "Hi there…"

"Brai!" She chirped and placed her hand over the queen's. Zelda gently held her hand and smiled.

"If I had a Pokémon like you around Hyrule…" Zelda giggled and Braixen giggled alongside the queen. She then turned to Pancham, who didn't seem interested in her.

"Pancham, be nice." Serena said in a semi-annoyed tone. Pancham finally turned and reached up like he wanted to be held. Zelda graciously picked up the Pokémon and nuzzled her cheeks against his fur.

"You're so soft…" She cooed. He seemed to be enjoying the hug, but Zelda's hand began to glow yellow as they began breaking the hold. "You're really cute, but you're going to have to try better than that." She broke the hug and floating next to her was a necklace that Pancham was trying to snag.

"Pancham!" Serena scolded her Pokémon.

"Stealing is wrong. You know that, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow and the panda Pokémon looked down in shame. Zelda set him down and fastened her necklace back around her neck.

"Pan…cham…" Pancham grumbled and folded his arms.

"Pancham, be nice. Miss Hyrule is our guest." Serena spoke to the panda Pokémon like he was a child. "Hey!" Serena's eyes lit up. "We should introduce your mother to Princess." Virginia gasped and gave her girlfriend a great big smile.

"Mother would _love_ her." Virginia giggled just as a vehicle pulled up to them. Kakui stepped out and walked over to the women.

"Virginia." He smiled just before Virginia hugged the man. They broke the hug and Serena immediately hugged him. "Hello, Serena." They broke the hug and he glanced at the queen of Hyrule.

"Hello." Zelda quietly uttered. Kakui bowed and offered his hand to her.

"Lady Zelda…or your grace…or is it just Zelda? I don't want to offend." She graciously gave him her hand and, like a gentleman, he gently kissed the back of her hand before standing up.

"Given the circumstances, I think Zelda would be most appropriate." Zelda cheerfully smiled at the professor.

"As you wish, Zelda." Kakui respected the queen's wishes and after recalling all their Pokémon, they hopped in the car and began driving.

"You know, Francine and I are huge fans of the tournament." Kakui stated while they drove to break the silence. "I…I know it's a bit late, but I'm sorry about the Cinderella run…and the half-inch."

"Yes." Zelda closed her eyes and nodded her head before chuckling. "It seems so long ago when it all started for us."

"I've heard of the Cinderella run, but what's the half-inch?" Virginia questioned her mother.

"During the final match against Uncle Link, you obviously know that the two of us fought with all our heart and soul and the winner would be crowned champion." Zelda began explaining. "Towards the end of the match, I was knocked off, and despite my best efforts, I missed grabbing the edge-"

"By a half-inch." Virginia quietly whispered and finished her sentence. Zelda nodded and the second born looked down like it was _her_ fault that her mother had lost.

"Virginia, do not fret. Everything worked out as it should. Your mother and still married each other. We were blessed with four perfect children…"

"I ruined your wedding." She sulked and looked out the window.

"You made our wedding a day we'll never forget." Zelda smiled just as Kakui took a left instead of a right on a road.

"Professor, the Aether Foundation in the opposite direction. Is there some kind of obstacle in the way?" Virginia asked.

"I thought we might pick up Genny from Melemele General Hospital. She's been asking for Sam and…well, we might've told her that Sam has…left."

"She knows about Sam?" She exclaimed.

"She knows that Sam is gone. And since you and Sam have spoken, I figured maybe you could convince her to come with you." Kakui suggested to the princess. Virginia glanced at her girlfriend for assistance. Serena looked back at Virginia for an answer.

"It was important to Sam. So it's important to me." Virginia stated to her.

"Ok." Serena nodded her head. "We'll do it together. We'll bring Genny to the Aether Foundation and…I guess, try to find out where she's from."

"By the way, there was this book she borrowed from Sophocles." Kakui added.

"A book?" Virginia raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if it relates or anything, but Sam wanted to take it with her." Kakui pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Ok, I'll take a look at that too." She said as the three of them got out and walked inside. They entered the elevator and ascended up towards the fifth floor. They exited and, with Kakui leading, they walked towards Genny's room.

"Hello Professor." One of the receptionists smiled at the man. "I'll need you all to sign your names on the guest list. Standard protocol."

"I know, Stacy. I know." Kakui scribbled his name in the box before handing it to Zelda. She signed her name gracefully before passing it to Serena. Serena signed it quickly and her name wasn't even legible. Finally, Virginia signed her name and, like her mother, it was elegant and fancy. Kakui slowly entered and waved at Mallow. He held out a hand to tell everyone to stay back.

"Genny! Look! It's the professor." Mallow told the girl and there was no response from the child.

"Genny, I have some friends with me. They'd really like to meet you." Kakui walked back to the door and motioned for them to enter. All three women quietly moved towards the girl, but gave her enough space to feel comfortable. She held a doll that looked similar to her; like it was a younger version of her. Next to her was Mallow and her Pokémon, Tsareena.

"Hi Genny." Virginia whispered. "Do you remember me?" The girl hid behind her doll and tears streamed down her face.

"…Sam…" She whimpered.

"My name is Virginia. You can call me V." Virginia insisted while she held out her hand, but Genny didn't grab it.

"Honey, how about I talk to Genny? You and Serena can go to that…foundation place and take a look at Samantha's things." Zelda suggested while she pulled a chair and sat at the end of her bed. "Go on. I'll bring her when I'm done." Though Virginia didn't want to leave the girl alone, if anyone could convince Genny to open up, it was the queen of Hyrule.

"Ok, mom. Mallow has my number." Virginia hugged her green haired friend and Serena did the same.

"Virginia, I'm so, so sorry…" Mallow's eyes began watering.

"Mallow…st-stop it…" Virginia's eyes began watering and they hugged for a few seconds. They finally broke the hug and Serena hugged the girl.

"Serena…"

"I know." Serena gently tightened the hug to reassure the woman. "I know." They broke the hug and Mallow wiped the tears from her face. "V, we should get going." Virginia nodded before looking at the girl with sadness. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Genny." A quiet voice spoke up. Virginia turned to look in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Kakui questioned the princess.

"I…I thought I heard…" She looked around and no one said a word. "…never mind." She turned back.

"Genny." The voice repeated and this time, she looked in the room.

"Ok, I _know_ I heard something." Virginia murmured before looking around the room.

' _Is Genny calling for me? Does she want me to stay?'_ Virginia asked herself. Genny hid behind her doll while she returned to the bed and knelt down.

"Honey, are…are you asking for _Ginny_?" She calmly quizzed the girl. Without saying a word, she slightly showed her face and slowly nodded her face.

"How about you come with me? You can meet my friends." Virginia suggested. "I have a lot of friends." She whispered and held out a hand. Genny stared at Virginia, but she didn't say a word. "Honey, I promise we won't leave you. I know you're scared, but you'll love my friends." Virginia tried to convince the girl to come with her. Genny was hesitant, but eventually, she wrapped her hand around her fingers and nodded her head. Virginia carefully lifted the girl and she hugged Virginia's neck tightly.

"Let's go meet my friends. You'll like that, I promise." She reassured the girl, but she wasn't smiling. She closed her eyes and hid her face. "Mallow, are you coming?"

"I don't know. It's Professor Kakui's car a little…um…full?"

"It'll be tight, but I think we can make it." He informed the group. Mallow's face lit up and she turned to Tsareena.

"Excellent work, Virginia." Zelda smiled at her daughter. She smiled and they all walked out of the hospital and filed into Kakui's car. As it was stated, it was a little tight with Mallow, Tsareena, Virginia, Genny, and Serena all packed in the back while Kakui and Zelda up front.

"Next stop, the Aether Foundation." He began driving towards the foundation. The car ride was quiet; Genny was staring at her doll and she didn't look happy. She was sad and alone. Serena reached out her hand, but leaned away from her and looked at her with fear.

"I guess she doesn't like me." Serena quietly pouted.

"She trusts me because I've talked to her and Sam. She knows me and I'm willing to bet that Sam said nice things about me." Virginia stated while Kakui continued driving. After a ten minute drive, he finally parked his car and there was a helicopter waiting to bring them to the Aether Foundation. They all entered the plane and flew towards the island.

"Should we introduce her to Fishie?" Serena suggested.

"No. She'll be terrified." Virginia replied.

"You…have a Pokémon named Fishie?" Zelda asked her daughter.

"He has a heart of gold, but he's…well, overexcited. I think it'll be too much for her." Virginia gasped and turned around. "Why not the eeveeloutions?"

"That's a great idea!" Serena exclaimed and she smiled as the helicopter cut through the sky with the Aether Foundation in its sights. Finally, the chopper descended and touched down near the main building. Everyone entered and Virginia made her way to the conservation area.

"Everyone is here…somewhere." Mallow said nervously.

"Tsaree…" Tsareena looked around as well.

"What's wrong?" Virginia asked while they continued walking.

"Sam…um…" Mallow gulped hard, but continued keeping pace with the princess. "Sam was…um…"

"Mallow, I know." Virginia quipped and finally made it to the elevator.

"Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana are here too. I think Lillie is with her mom and, well their Pokémon are in the conservation area. I think Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana are with Professor Burnet."

"Did something happen to them?" She questioned before hitting a button and descending down.

"They were attacked by some kind of demon." Kakui explained.

"Gannondorf." Zelda spoke tensely while biting her tongue. It was clear to anyone who glanced at her that she was still fuming.

"In any case, Genny is going to meet all my friends, ok?" Virginia glanced at the young girl in her arms. Genny looked at Virginia and then rested her head against her neck. They exited the elevator and entered the conservation area.

"Oh my!" Zelda gasped and smiled.

"It's hard to believe we're still inside." Virginia giggled. "It's my favorite place to be." She started walking alone and began searching for someone or something. "Zap! Torch! Aqua!" Virginia called out and after a few short minutes, she set Genny on the ground.

"No! Don't go!" Genny cried, but Virginia sat next to the girl.

"I'm right here, honey." Virginia gently ran a hand through her hair. Soon, three Pokémon walked up towards where Virginia had called them. A jolteon, flareon, and vaporeon ran up to Virginia as they recognized their caretaker and friend.

"Hey guys!" Virginia laughed and rubbed their heads while the three of them chirped and licked her face. "Where are your siblings?" She questioned. Vaporeon turned around and loudly called for someone. Soon after, the rest of the eeveeloutions ran up and swarmed Virginia.

"Aww….they're so happy to see you." Serena cooed before bringing out her own Pokémon. "Come on out, everyone!" Braixen, Pancham, and Slyveon all came out and began stretching their arms and legs before running off to have their own adventures. Virginia pulled out her own Poké ball.

"K-9, let's go." It opened and a great big dog stretched his legs and barked happily. Genny whimpered and squeezed Virginia's arm.

"Everyone, this is Genny. Let's all be nice and welcome her." The jolteon walked towards her and sniffed at the young girl. She hid behind her doll like she had hoped her doll would protect her, but to her surprise, the Pokémon began licking her cheek. She lowered the doll slightly and Zap chirped at her siblings. Each of the Pokémon made their way to Genny and, for the first time in Virginia's care, she began smiling and giggling with all the eeveeloutions around her.

"Look at that, they like you!" Virginia gushed. Vaporeon snuggled up next to her side while Genny rubbed her back.

"She feels wet." Genny stated while she set her doll down and her other hand gently rubbed the flareon's stomach. "She feels warm." Genny was happy with all of her new friends and Virginia managed to stand up and walk towards Serena.

"Can you keep an eye on her? I have to show mother her surprise and go to Sam's room."

"Sure." Serena nodded. "Don't be gone for too long…I might get lonely." Virginia giggled and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you, Serena." She smiled and her cheeks turned a light red.

"Not as much as I love you." She blushed back. Virginia then grabbed her mother's hand and quickly ran towards a different section of the area.

"V-Virginia! Where are you taking me?" Zelda questioned her daughter while they ran. After a few seconds she stopped and looked around.

"Yuki? Are you here?" She whispered and out popped out a fragile looking Pokémon. It was mostly green with what looked like a white dress and a bit of red protruding through their chest.

"Mother…this is Yuki. She's…this is Gardevoir, but I named her Yuki because she's innocent and pure…like snow."

"The Japanese word for snow." Zelda quietly mentioned under her breath followed by a smile. She gently reached out for the Pokémon, but Yuki cowered behind Virginia.

"Yuki, it's ok. This is my mother…she won't hurt you." Virginia gently massaged the Pokémon's hand. "Yuki's former trainer was a big jerk. I was told that they would beat her if they ever lost a battle."

"How often did they lose?" Zelda questioned with worry in her voice. Virginia's expression told the queen everything she needed to know. "Oh, you poor thing."

"I also have a surprise for mother as well. There's a machamp that's here named Quad. And for the boys, I have a gastly named Ghost and an abra named Psy."

"And you've saved _all_ of these Pokémon?" Zelda asked with amazement.

"No, not _all_ of them. I've helped them get back on their feet. I've released most of them. Some I can't release them into the wild because they would die, some have stayed because of the kindness of the staff. Lusamine has such a big heart." Virginia smiled and was proud of that fact. "Some are just wild Pokémon who want to hang out and make new friends, and some are Pokémon who were abandoned or rescued by bad trainers." Virginia folded her arms and huffed. Talking about people who bring harm and abandon Pokémon really got on Virginia's nerves.

"So…this Yuki…is a gift for me?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"I-If you want her. I know you'll take super good care of her and she'll love being in Hyrule and…" Her voice trailed off. "I can let her stay if-"

"My dear, she's a wonderful gift." She knelt down and curtseyed for the Pokémon. Yuki hesitated for a moment, but she eventually stepped from behind Virginia and mimicked Zelda's movements "My, my. What manners you have." She lightly laughed before twirling around with grace and Yuki copied her again. "Virginia, I'd love to keep this little angel." Zelda offered a hand once more, but this time, gardevoir cautiously grabbed the queen's hand and sat right next to her.

"I'm so happy you two are getting along. She's such a sweetheart. I knew you'd love her." Virginia began bouncing up and down with excitement. She then looked around. "Mother, I'll be right back. I'm going to get that book before Genny knows I'm gone."

"Is it alright if I stay here with Yuki?" Zelda's eyes grew big like she was a child asking her parent if they could stay up for a little while longer.

"Yes." Virginia replied with a warm tone. "Yuki, I'll be right back. Can you stay here with mother?" Yuki nodded her head and smiled at the queen. Virginia quickly exited the conservation area and went up to the main floor. As she exited, she saw the man who called her yesterday, Faba.

"Mr. Faba." Virginia gulped hard.

"Ah! Virginia! I'm glad you're here. Sam's stuff is -"

"Can I go to the room she was in? Pretty please?" She begged. Faba nodded and the two walked to a different elevator and it began ascending.

"Virginia, I offer my most humble apologies to you and your mother. I…I can't begin to imagine how hard this must be for you."

"It's…we're ok." Virginia put on a fake smile while deep inside, she was hurting. Her sister and her most trusted friend was stolen from this world. Virginia was helpless to save her and though it wasn't her fault, she felt partially responsible for her death. The doors opened and she walked towards the room where she was in. It was taped off and quite obvious which room was the one Samantha was in; the other rooms looked normal except for one which had a sizeable hole for the doorway.

"Her room is over there. Her stuff is on the receptionist's desk across the room. Feel free to take what you want when you are finished." Virginia hugged the older man.

"Faba, thank you…I…" Virginia sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "…I'm sorry. It's-"

"You do not need to apologize. It's been quite stressful for all of us. I'll…ah…leave you to it." He smiled before quietly shuffling away. Virginia carefully walked towards the room and the hallways were eerily quiet. Not a sound or another soul on the floor. She entered the room and there wasn't anything special aside from damaged equipment and dents on the floor.

"Sam…" Virginia's eyes started to water. "Sam, I'm so so sorry…" She sniffled and tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't hold back. Virginia knelt down and began crying while resting her arms on the side of the bed and her head resting on her arms. "I'm ju-just a big, st-stupid, idiot…" Virginia sniffled again and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not st-strong, I'm n-not brave, I…I'm so scared." She wiped away her tears, but they continued falling down her cheeks. "I'll do it. I'll figure out the book, I'll bring Genny home. I'll…" She sniffled once more and rubbed her eyes again. "I'll do it for you." She placed her head on the bed and continued crying. A few moments passed and her arms suddenly felt cold and she felt a shudder down her spine.

 _I love you, Virginia._

Her head shot up and she quickly turned around, but no one was there.

"H-H-Hello…?" She squeaked while she slowly stood up. "I-I-Is anyone th-there?" She called out, but there was no response. "Li-Lillie? Mal-Mallow? This…This isn't funny!" Suddenly, a gastly rose from the ground.

"Gastly!" The Pokémon said in a spooky tone. Virginia screamed before realizing it was just a ghost Pokémon.

"Ghost!" She said with an angry tone. "Y-You scared me!" She huffed and turned around.

"Gastly…" He said with a big smile on his face. Virginia sniffled and rubbed her eyes again.

"No! It wasn't funny." She turned her back once more and his smile quickly faded.

"Gastly?" He questioned the princess. Virginia slowly turned around and raised her head.

"Ghost…I'm sorry. This…it's a bad time. My sister…sh-she…died…right here." Her eyes began watering again thinking about how much she missed her. Gastly looked away from the woman for a few moments before making a silly face and Virginia weakly smiled.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better." She lightly chuckled and exited the room. Before she left, she grabbed the book and tucked inside the page of the book was a set of photos from a mall; four in total.

"Sam…" She smiled as she saw how much fun her sister and Genny had in two of them. The third photo looked like they were still deciding what kind of face to make and the last photo was such a pretty photo of the two of them.

' _Whatever it takes, I'll get her home.'_ Virginia thought to herself as she and Ghost headed for the elevator.


	23. A New World

**Chapter 23: A New World**

 **AN: Hey everybody! I finished the night before Thanksgiving! I've also gotten a great jump on the next chapter, so I can guarantee that  
this will be the last chapter of November. But I'll be sure to work hard and continue writing throughout December. Thanks for reading  
and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

When Samantha came to, she recognized the golden pillars she had seen before, but something was different than last time. This time there were hundreds or thousands of people walking towards the pillars. Not just people either. Upon first glance, there were obviously other human beings, but also laguz, foxes, birds, maybe from the Lylat System? So many different kinds of people and all of them with the same confused look Samantha felt was upon her face. Maybe it was fear or maybe she just didn't want to, but Samantha decided to look around before entering the unknown chamber.

' _Where am I?'_ Samantha thought while she walked around. As she walked, she noticed there were boats and a dock not too far from where she woke up. _'Boats…those are man-made things…so I'm…still alive?'_ Samantha questioned herself as she walked towards the boats. They all looked massive as she got closer, but to be sure, she had to try and touch them; maybe they were a mirage or something. As she approached the boats, she wasn't able to touch it, but it looked pretty real to her.

"Can I help ya?" An older man asked.

"No, I'm just…looking. Sorry." She waved and continued walking away.

' _The boats are real…so where the fuck am I?'_ Samantha had a quizzical expression on her face while she tried to piece her location. She felt around for her phone or anything she was carrying, but she realized she had nothing on her. _'Genny's in the hospital. Maybe I should go get her and…'_ Her thought trailed off as she noticed a couple burly looking men by the dock. She had seen these guys before, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen them.

"Alright, we're good." One of them laughed. "Boy, am I hungry." One of the men placed a hand on his stomach.

"They better not have eaten all the grub." The other one grumbled and the two started walking away from the boat. Samantha quietly snuck on the boat and looked around. The first thing she noted was the flag these men had flying high above the crow's nest.

' _A pirate's flag…how cliché.'_ She smirked and then walked the deck. She examined the boat and, to be honest, it was a pretty cool looking boat. She climbed up the crow's nest to see if she could recognize anyone or anything from afar. When she got to the top, nothing looked familiar.

' _Where_ _am_ _I?'_ Samantha questioned. Despite being to almost every kingdom and visiting almost every land, this place looked foreign; and yet, this place was obviously buzzing with life. She climbed back down and was on her way to leave the boat, when she noticed the cabin door just in front of the steering wheel. She opened the door and noted the stairs leading further down into the ship and a room directly across from her.

' _I'll explore the room later.'_ Samantha decided and walked down the stairs to the floor underneath the main deck. It was a vast space with a small room across the wide floor on the bottom. Though Samantha had entered the lower deck, there was a ladder from where she entered that led to the bottom of the ship. It wasn't terribly deep as she could see the floor, but the room was massive; like it would take two whole weeks for one person to mop the entire floor. Curiosity got the best of her and she descended the ladder and walked to the other side to find out what was over there. She walked across the floor and climbed the ladder to find there was a giant chest and closets of things around. She opened the chest to discover pirate hats, eye patches, and bandanas; perhaps they were extras for the others or something? She walked over to one of the closets and discovered there were weapons in each one; swords to be specific. She took one of the curved, jagged blades and snatched a pirate hat and eye patch. She fitted herself with her new attire and examined herself in a nearby mirror.

' _You look stupid.'_ Samantha thought before she started laughing. "Avast ye' mateys. For I be Samantha of Hyrule! Terror o' the seas and I be here to steal ye gold. Yar har har har." She swung the blade like she were fighting enemies and after a few swings, she started laughing again. "I sound like a fucking moron…" She took off the hate and eye patch and put everything away. She walked back towards the exit, but before she made it up the stairs, she could hear movement and she heard the door open.

' _Shit, shit, shit shit!'_ She started panicking. The last time she faced a pirate, it ended with her killing the captain and with her luck, she wasn't sure she'd be so lucky that Uncle Vyse could save her again. She hid along the side of the wall, hoping maybe could sneak out when whoever it was entered the room. The man who entered was kind of a small looking man. He had on a white and red striped shirt, blue pants, and one of those curved swords Samantha was playing around with tucked on the side of his pants. His sideburns were brown and he donned a blue bandana on his head. He was about to descend the ladder when the two made eye contact. Before he could exclaim, she rushed him and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't scream." Samantha whispered. "I'm sorry I was trespassing. I'll leave quickly, but please. I don't mean any trouble." He pushed her arm out of the way.

"You're on my ship and we just set sail. Who are you?" He glared at the woman.

"I'm…" She paused mid-sentence. "Wait, this is _your_ ship?"

"That's right." He folded his arms and his eyes narrowed.

"And you say we _just_ set sail?"

"Uh huh."

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know…steering the ship?" There was a brief paused between the two of them.

"…alright you got me. It's not my ship. But who are you? I'll tell the boss if you don't answer me."

"I'm…" Samantha tried thinking of a good excuse that might convince him to leave her alone.

"Niko, leave the poor girl alone." A stranger entered the room behind him. She was about her height with gorgeous brown hair, her hairstyle was a beautiful rope braid and her eyes were the most wonderful shade of green she had ever seen. But what drew her attention was her outfit. She had on a pair of silk pants with a white shirt that exposed her midriff and her body; from what Samantha could tell, was covered in tattoos. Her hands, up both arms, her midriff, up to her neck were covered with tattoos. Yes she was beautiful, but there was a part of her that was quite intimidated by the woman.

"She's a stranger!" Niko protested.

"Niko, leave us. _Now!_ " She ordered and with that, he scampered down the ladder and away from her. The woman began walking around the princess of Hyrule and smirked. "I'm surprised you're here." Her voice sound ever so sweet, but Samantha was too scared to question the woman. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Who are you?" Samantha's voice cracked due to her nervousness.

"Ah ah ah! You must earn the right to ask for my name." The stranger winked at her.

"You _know_ me? Alright, I'll bite. What do you know about me?" Samantha replied with doubt in her voice. The stranger walked right up to her.

"Your name is Samantha Grace McCloud. Formerly Samantha Grace Aran. You married an ace pilot named Marcus McCloud who lives on Corneria. You're the firstborn to the Hyrule Kingdom and the oldest of three siblings. On the outside, you're confident and appear to be strong, but on the inside, all you want is to hang out with some friends and spend more time with your best friend and younger sister Virginia."

"Actually, my best friend-"

"Your _second_ best friend is your mother." The stranger cut her off and corrected her. Samantha was astounded that this unknown woman knew so much about her. "I tell you what, if you accept my duel and you are able to touch me, I'll answer any three questions you want. Anything I know, I'll gladly answer. There's a lot I know and a lot I can answer."

"I…um…o-ok." Samantha nervously stammered as the stranger climbed down the ladder and walked to the middle of the ship. "So…I just need to touch you?"

"If you think about it, there are other ways to win, Samantha." The woman informed the princess.

"Yeah, yeah." Samantha dismissed her advice and took a stance.

"Whenever you're ready." Samantha took a swing, but the stranger quickly dodged her attack at a speed that most people couldn't move.

' _Woah.'_ Samantha thought as she continued attacking the stranger, however each of her attacks failed to connect with her.

"How…How are you doing this?" Samantha gritted her teeth and became more and more enraged with each missed attack.

"You're fighting with emotions. If you use your head, you'll find this is all pointless." She chimed in while she fell into the splits and quickly rolled away from her.

"Stand still for one second!" Samantha ordered, but she chose not to comply. "God damn it, this is bullshit!"

"Watch your fucking mouth!" She smirked at the now enraged princess. She took a swing, but again, it was dodged. The woman kicked Samantha in the chest and she began breathing heavy.

"Come on…fuck, man." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm not crying. I-I just…fuck…there's some dust in my eye or whatever."

"Samantha, you're too narrow minded. Open your mind for a moment." She knelt down next to her. "All you need to do is touch me. It's not difficult."

"B-But you're so strong…" Samantha sat up and rubbed her eyes again. "And fast, and you're pretty much the toughest person I've battled and all I want is a little information." She sniffled and the stranger took a seat across from her.

"You win." She smiled.

"…huh?" Samantha looked at her. "But, I-I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You touched me."

"W-With words?"

"I said you had to touch me, I never said it had to be physical. _You_ chose to fight me. I didn't make you. I merely walked over here, but you took your stance and charged at me." The woman explained and Samantha now felt foolish. "All of life's problems can be solved by observing from a different perspective. Well, now that you've won, I'll answer any three questions that you wish."

"Who are you?" Samantha immediately asked.

"Nope."

"What?!" Samantha blurted out. "But, you said-"

"I'll give that to you later, it's not a question I want you to waste. Ask something else."

"But I want to know now!" Samantha whined like a child.

"Your mother taught you patience. You will learn this in time." She cracked her knuckles and stretched for the sky. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere by complaining, she decided to go in a different direction.

"Fine…" Samantha grumbled before thinking of a new question. "What's with the tattoos?"

"They are important moments in my life. Achievements I've accomplished, historic moments…some are for fun, some I don't remember, and some are just because." She responded casually.

"Ok…question two…" Samantha thought long and hard about what she wanted to ask. "W-What's…what's your favorite song?"

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow and lightly laughed. "Well, if you _must_ know, my favorite song is 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' by the Tones."

' _That was a dumb question…'_ Samantha thought as she closed her eyes.

"Last question." She stated. Samantha thought long and hard about what her final question should be. There were so many questions she had and she had to make this one count. Though her instinct was to ask who her father was; a question she has wanted answered for a long time, she decided to ask for her current location.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on a pirate ship." She woman contained her laughter.

"Fuck you. Come on, you know what I mean."

"You weren't specific." Her answer infuriated the princess.

"…asshole." Samantha muttered as she began to ascend the ladder and head up the stairs.

"Samantha, hold on-"

"No. Fuck you. I'm done. I'll find some way to get out of your hair and off this damn ship."

"We're almost there, just wait a minute." She called out, but Samantha kept walking. She reached the top of the stairs, she walked around and she opened the door a crack before it was slammed shut.

"Leave me alone." Samantha glared at the stranger.

"We're almost there. Just slow the fuck down, ok?" The woman demanded.

"We're almost where?" Samantha questioned the unknown woman. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"Don't be stupid. We're almost to our destination. You've brushed up on history, I hope." The boat began to slow down and then eventually stopped. "Alright, we're here. Niko! Land ho!" The young man quickly ran up the stairs and exited before the other two. "Shall we?" The stranger held the door open for the princess. Samantha walked out and saw a simple island in the distance. Two massive stones with what looked like a small bridge connecting them. There were a couple houses as well and a giant tower that looked like a lookout. Samantha walked off the boat and then noticed amidst all the nasty looking pirates was a young girl hugging a young man; both couldn't be older than sixteen. She had blue eyes, caramel colored skin and golden blonde hair. Her outfit had a red bandana around her neck, a blue jacket with the sleeves cut off, a purple undershirt, a matching red belt, cream colored pants, and leather sandals. He was wearing charcoal colored shoes, orange pants, and a blue shirt with a white lobster design on the front and the back. His hair was a messy blonde and his eyes were black in color. Though his smile was genuine and Samantha could easily tell that he and the unusual pirate girl were in love.

"Hoy!" Another voice called out and ran towards the ship. She was much younger than the other two and it was no secret that she was obviously the younger sister to the young man. Her hair was also blonde and she was sporting two twin pigtails. Like her brother, her irises were also black and her dress was a light blue with orange flowers all around. She was carrying a telescope in her hand as she ran towards the group.

"Hey Aryll." The man waved at her young sister and she leapt into his arms.

"I've missed you!" She cried out before breaking into a giggling fit.

"We were just here yesterday." The pirate girl scoffed and shook her head before turning and seeing Samantha. Her smile faded and her expression was now anger. "Wait a minute, who the hell is this?" She gestured to Samantha and all eyes turned to her. "Did you bring her on?" She pointed at the stranger. "You know the rules, no stowaways!"

"Who is she, brother?" The girl named Aryll hid behind him and his fists clenched like he was going to fight her.

"Everyone calm down. She means no harm." The stranger held up her hands to try and diffuse the situation.

"Our family doesn't fuck around with-" The man lightly tapped her shoulder and slightly tilted his head back to subtly hint that she should watch her words around his sister. Samantha recognized the outfit and quickly realized who the two of these people were.

"You…You're King William. The legendary wind waker."

"Ye-Yes…" He sighed with frustration and as he glanced up, he saw the worry in Samantha's face. "Alright. I'll give you a pass since you didn't know, but I _hate_ being called that. Everyone just calls me Will."

Samantha quickly nodded with understanding before turning her attention to the pirate girl. "Which means…you're…Lady Tetra of the seven seas."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Tetra questioned the princess.

"Why don't you tell her your name?" The stranger smiled at Samantha. The princess nodded and slowly inhaled; now she was nervous. She stood in the presence of her ancestors and with all the strength that she had, she felt weak and helpless.

"M-My name…my name is Samantha Grace McCloud. Firstborn to the Hyrule kingdom." Everyone fell silent upon hearing her words.

"You…you're…" Will looked at the stranger. "She's your daughter?" He questioned.

"She's my _granddaughter._ " She corrected him. Samantha's head quickly whipped around while her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped.

"Your…g-g-grand…d-d-daugh…daughter?" She stared with big eyes at the woman. "Th-Tha…That means…y-you…you a-a-are…"

"That's right, my dear." She folded her arms and smiled. "I am Grace Elizabeth Hyrule. Former queen of Hyrule."


	24. Ghosts

**Chapter 24: Visiting Home**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Boy, I'm glad I'm finally getting this chapter up. First, a few hours after posting the _last_ chapter, I got sick and I had  
no motivation to write. I was sick for ten whole days and I worried that you all would lose interest. So I did my best to best to  
begin writing...only to have my computer die. It was ten years old, so it was going to happen sooner or later, but I had no way  
to get the chapter back. So I've been writing like a madman to publish this story today. Sorry it took longer than I'd like and sorry about  
this explanation. Ok, here we go and I hope you enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

"G-G-Gra…grandma?" Samantha squeaked while she bit her bottom lip and began backing away. Not only did this woman _claim_ to be her grandmother, but she was now terrified that Gannon might have caused her to hallucinate or lose her mind altogether. She frantically turned around and sprinted away as quickly as she could run. By the time Grace turned around, she was already gone.

"…where'd she go?" Grace asked the others.

"She ran up towards the peak." Tetra pointed to the peak. "Guess you're as good of a grandmother as you were an actual mother." Tetra laughed before she yelped when Grace grabbed her jacket.

"Be _very_ careful with your next words." Grace growled at the pirate.

"Grace, let her go." Will sternly stated to the woman.

"She-"

"Went too far, I know." He cut her off. Before Tetra could protest, Will turned to her. "And Tetra, I know. You're not a fan of people making fun of your height. Grace knows that bothers you and she _won't do it again._ " He stated with another stern tone while giving Grace a not so subtle hint.

"…fine." Grace rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do we do about her?" One of the burly looking pirates asked the group.

"What do you think? Go get her, Gonzo!" Tetra ordered.

"No, Aryll will get her." Will said before everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What?" Everyone asked Will in unison.

"Look, obviously…Samantha, was it?" He questioned the former queen and Grace nodded. "Samantha is scared. None of us…" He gestured to everyone around. "…can convince her to return. But Aryll…" He put an arm around his younger sister. "She wouldn't harm a butterfly. She doesn't come across as…threatening."

"Hey! I can be tough. Watch!" She stated and punched her brother's arm as hard as she could. To everyone else, what she hit him with could only be described as a nudge.

"Aryll…sister…can you go find Samantha and bring her back?" She didn't like that her older brother called her weak, but reluctantly, she nodded. But before she ran after Samantha, she turned in the opposite direction and sprinted.

"Where are you going?" Will questioned her.

"I've got to get something. I'll be right back!" She called out and ran away. Meanwhile, Samantha sat on top of a rock and rested her forehead against her arms. She did not deem herself worthy to be in the presence of former queens and kings. _They_ never abandoned their homes. _They_ never cowered in fear. They were incredible leaders that achieved incredible things. She didn't deserve their attention, much less to have her name uttered in the same sentence. She glanced over and noticed the one who was named Aryll holding something that looked like a hand pan under her arm. She set it down and knelt in front of it. She began gently hit different sides and the sound they made was quite beautiful. After a few warm up notes, she rubbed her hands together and smiled with excitement.

"Want to see something cool?" She glanced up at Samantha. Samantha sniffled and rubbed her eyes before turning to the girl.

"…I don't know." She sniffled again and Aryll began playing. It was such a wondrous musical melody playing from the hand pan. To Samantha's surprise, a seagull flew down from the sky and landed next to Aryll. After a few more seconds of playing, a second seagull landed next to the first, then a third, forth, fifth…Samantha couldn't believe it, but as the girl played, there must have been a dozen seagulls that flew next to the girl. When she finished playing, she smiled and she began to carefully pet the birds. "What did you think?" She looked up and smirked at the princess.

"That was incredible." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'd like to hear more…if-if that's alright with you." She wiped her nose with her forearm and her eyes still red from crying.

"Only if you promise to go back down with me." She tried bargaining with Samantha.

"I couldn't. I…I'm not worthy to be in their presence." She turned away from the young child.

"Why do you think that?" She stood up and walked towards her. The birds parted from her path and returned to the ground.

"I'm not…it's-"

"Tetra? I know she's kind of mean, but you know, deep down she-"

"No, it's-"

"Will? Hey he's just really lazy. He sleeps too much, but don't tell him I said that." She whispered that last part.

"No, it's-"

"Is it the pirates?" She quietly asked.

"It's not the damn pirates!" Samantha yelled with anger. The little girl quivered and hid behind her hand pan. "I…I'm sorry." Samantha quickly apologized and turned around to hide her face.

"You know…Grace has told us a lot about you." She took a seat next to Samantha.

"…she…she has?" She questioned and slightly turned her head back around to see Aryll nod.

"Uh huh. She also says you're showing signs that you're going to make a great queen."

"Queens don't abandon their kingdoms." Samantha quietly stated.

"Well…I don't know about all of that, but I'm older than you so I'm telling you to go back down there." Samantha glanced over and chuckled before rubbing her eyes once more.

"You're kind of mean." Aryll stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Pretty please? If you go down, you can have some of Grandma's soup. She makes the best soup and-"

"Wait a minute." Samantha's head quickly turned towards the girl. "How can we eat if we're dead?" She asked. Aryll just shrugged her shoulders and Samantha was left puzzled.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand all the way." Aryll held out her hand and tried using that as an incentive to convince Samantha to come with her. Samantha appreciated her efforts to try and make her feel better. Samantha stood up and sniffled one last time before knelling in front of Aryll.

"How about I carry you?" Samantha walked over to the hand pan and picked it up. Aryll held out both arms like a child who wanted to be picked up. Samantha scooped the little girl up in her free arm and started walking back.

"I'm really happy you're here." She hugged the princess.

"This is…it's a lot to take in." Samantha said, but continued walking towards the group. She finally made it back and the entire group were either sitting in the sand or standing by the boat. One of the pirates noticed the two of them walking towards them.

"They're back!" One pirate declared. Samantha walked right up to her grandmother and carefully set her great aunt and the hand pan down.

"We can eat soup?" Samantha asked her grandmother.

"You can eat whatever you want. Within reason, of course." Grace informed her. "You can't consume things like poison ivy, or you know, wood, or sand."

"But we're dead. Why do dead people need to eat?"

"You ever hear the expression, life after death?" Samantha remembered the conversation she had with her mother.

" _When we die, we'll find out if there's life after death or reincarnation or whatever."_

"She was right." Samantha quietly said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"After I won my first championship, Marcus proposed to me…"

"Yes, I remember. Your mother told me all about it."

"She _told_ you? Why didn't you tell me that you met her?"

"Your mother can't see the dead. I'm talking about those times when she talked to my tombstone. I was there every single time and I heard every detail she shared with me." Grace smiled and her eyes watered. "I just want to hug her…Hylia, I miss my little girl."

"Mom misses you more. Every time she heard stories about you, she cried or almost cried." Samantha smiled and felt her cheeks warm up before she heard a bunch of feint gurgling noises nearby.

"Miss Tetra…" Gonzo stated while the other pirates groaned with hunger. "…the boys and I…we're getting-"

"Fine! Ya big babies. Go get some food." She dismissed her crew with a wave of her hand. All but Will, Aryll, Grace, Tetra, and Samantha remained. "So, who was right? I want to hear the rest of this." Tetra asked the princess.

"Right. Sorry." She quickly apologized. "Anyway, I asked my mom what she thought happens after we die. She said we'll figure out if there's life after death later. But…obviously she's correct. We can eat, we can sleep…we can do anything that we did when we were alive. So, this proves there is indeed life after death."

"Heh." Tetra smirked. "That story sucked."

"Tetra!" Will tapped the pirate's arm with his elbow.

"What? Her story was boring. Now what Daphnes did when _you_ died…now _that_ was a good story."

"Shut up, Tetra." Grace said with her mouth clenched.

"What Daph…Grandpa? What did he do?"

"Nothing. He did nothing." Grace quickly stated and began walking towards the house. "Come along, Samantha. Granny Olga makes the best soup in the entire afterlife."

"But-"

"I suggest you drop it, Samantha…or…do you have a nickname?" Will questioned the princess.

"Sam. Everyone…Everyone calls me Sam." She weakly smiled while she walked alongside the rest of her family.

"What's bothering you?" He questioned her.

"…it's nothing."

"Liar." He shook his head. "Are you _really_ going to lie to me?" Samantha didn't want to bring disrespect or shame to her family and, it's not like she gained anything by lying.

"There's just…so many questions I still have. And I don't want to bombard Grandma with too many questions."

"Well, ask me. I know…some things. Unless they're specific questions."

"Well…" Samantha rubbed the back of her neck. "Ok, have you heard of Clan Sheikah?"

"Yes. Your grandmother was a part of that group. The fiercest warriors in all the lands."

"Was there ever one who went by the name Sheik?" She asked. Hoping that maybe Will would know something.

"…I don't know." He quietly said and Samantha clenched her teeth to prevent her from saying something she might regret. "Hey, Grace!"

"N-No no! Wait! Please-"

"Yeah?"

"You ever hear of someone named Sheik in your clan?" Will called out and Samantha felt embarrassment and humiliation.

' _Great. Now she's going to think I'm stupid or something.'_ She panicked and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Sheik? A member of Clan Sheikah named Sheik? You're funny, Will." Grace chuckled and knocked on the door of a house.

"So, you're saying there _isn't_ anyone named Sheik who is a part of your clan?" Samantha asked with more concern than hope.

"Nope." Grace casually stated and Samantha looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Samantha…" Tetra cautiously questioned the princess. "…you doing ok?"

"NO! FUCKING NO! GOD-MOTHERFUCKING-DAMMIT! SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING-"

"Sam." Will grabbed her arm. "What's happening?" Samantha took a few deep breaths, but she was still enraged by the realization that Sheik lied to her.

"I need some space…" She quietly stormed away and Grace quickly chased after her.

"Samantha, wait. What's going on?"

"I met someone named Sheik. They told me that they were a part of Clan Sheikah and now…I think that person was a spy."

"A spy?" Grace folded her arms. "Why would anyone want to spy on you?"

"Gannondorf killed me because that Sheik person kept spying on me." She pouted and sat down on the grass. "I'm so stupid."

"Samantha, you're not." Grace reassured the princess. "Hey, you know what? How about if we do something exciting?" Grace suggested. "Let's get you some soup and I'll show you something exciting." Samantha could use some cheering up, so she nodded her head and the two returned to the house for some soup. The two of them returned and everyone was sitting in front of the house happily consuming soup.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said while looking down and sighing with frustration.

"Don't worry about it." Grace walked up to the old lady. "Hi Olga."

"Hello, Grace." The elderly woman gently caressed Grace's cheek. "How are you doing today? I've made some soup. Won't you try some?" She held out an empty bowl. Grace grabbed one and turned to her granddaughter.

"Olga, this is Samantha. You remember my tales of my daughter's daughter." She gestured towards the young blonde girl. Before Samantha could react, she felt the old woman pinch her cheek and it hurt.

"What a beautiful young lady!" She smiled and let go after a few seconds. Samantha tried her best to not wince from the pain, but Grace chuckled as she saw Samantha rubbing her cheek.

"My dear, have some soup. It's good for you." On appearance it had the smell of cream of mushroom and, to be honest, Samantha actually liked mushrooms.

"It smells wonderful." Samantha took the piping hot bowl and a spoon. She gently blew on it to cool down the spoonful of soup before placing it in her mouth. Her entire body felt stronger, somehow. It was like her Granny Olga made a super potion or something.

"You feel that?" Grace questioned the princess. "Granny Olga's soup is unlike anything else."

"Yeah but…I have two questions. First, I thought everyone was supposed to be young."

"Well, some people prefer their old souls compared to their younger selves. You can choose up here."

"That's…actually, pretty cool." Samantha took another bite of soup. "Second, what is in this soup? I must make it when I return."

"Oh…um…boy, this is awkward…" Grace rubbed the back of her neck and nervously looked away.

"What?" Samantha tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Well…I've…it's kind of rare to return to the land of the living once you come here." Grace bit her bottom lip. "It's like, a million to one odds. So…"

"So I'm just dead forever?!" She exclaimed. "B-But…what about my kingdom? And my family? And…" Her eyes lit up. "Wait! Marcus! Marcus is here, somewhere. And Krystal was here too. She made it back! I can too!"

"Marcus is here?" Grace's eyebrows shot up. "And Krystal's alive?" Samantha quickly nodded her head. "…alright. Let's finish up your soup so I can show you that surprise." Samantha almost downed the soup in one sitting; she was incredibly excited and her love for surprises was almost as great as her joy of being with her grandmother.

"Done!" Samantha declared. "I…I don't suppose we could…I don't know, take some with us?" Samantha asked hoping there was some way to bring Granny Olga's soup with them.

"We'll grab some, but first. I want to show your family what you're capable of. How flexible are you?" She asked.

"I do yoga with my mother every morning since I was little." Samantha informed her grandmother.

"With Samus, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Show me." She ordered and without any backtalk, Samantha set the bowl aside and stood with her feet next to one another and she reached up to the sky. She then bent down and grabbed her ankles with ease. She then moved her legs and she fell into splits without any trouble. She laid down on her stomach and, Samantha felt like she had the strength of two men. She went into the downward dog pose.

"Samantha, push yourself forward." Grace instructed her.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Push your legs up and go into a handstand."

"What?!" Samantha exclaimed. "But-"

"Focus your energy. I know you can do it. Clear your mind, and feel it from within." Grace calmly told the princess. "Do not dwell on what _might_ happen. Focus instead on accomplishing this simple task. All members of Clan Sheikah can do that. See?" Grace set her bowl down and went into a handstand. To show off her abilities, Grace moved closer to her bowl and lifted one arm off the ground to continue eating soup.

"You're just showing off."Samantha laughed and lost a bit of strength. She quickly recovered as she moved into a handstand. Grace continued eating her soup. Grace set the spoon back in the bowl and used her arms to jump and flip in the air before landing right side up.

"Woah…" Samantha spoke in awe. "That…wow…"

"Think you can do that?"

"No." Samantha laughed and did her best attempt to replicate Grace's flip. She made it halfway and fell onto her back. She grunted with pain as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It takes time, young lady." Grace smiled and offered a hand to help Samantha up. Samantha grabbed her hand and got back to her feet. "Right. Tetra, how much longer?"

"We're almost done. Jeez, calm down." Tetra tipped her bowl to drink the rest of its contents. She finished it with an exhale and a big smile on her face. "Hey guys, where are we at with lunch?"

"Just about done, Miss Tetra." Gonzo spoke up. "We can eat on the ship whenever you-"

"Let's pack it up." She ordered. "Then we've got to move. We're just going to make it if we-" She glanced over at Grace and realized she had a request. "…no."

"Tetra-"

"No!"

"I just-"

"Come on, Grace! They already hate me." She shook her head. "I can't be late, _again!_ " Tetra insisted.

"I want to go back." She requested. "It's for Sam."

"No, we won't make it in time. She's going to be pissed if-"

"How about a wager, then?" Grace suggested. "Gonzo versus Sam. If she wins, we go. If Gonzo wins…I'll tell them I was the reason we were late."

"Seriously?" Tetra's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Hell yeah! You've got a deal! Gonzo, kick this whiny bitch's ass." Gonzo stepped forward and Samantha gulped hard.

"I can't do this. Why would you make a bet like this?" She hissed in a hushed whisper to her grandmother.

"You'll be fine. I've heard all the stories about how well of a fighter you are. Now you can show up Tetra and if you win, you'll get that surprise." She whispered back before standing upright. "Let's make it simple. First one to fall on their back loses."

"Ready? Go!" Tetra yelled and with that, Grace gave Samantha a solid push towards her opponent. Gonzo charged forward and, with the help of Granny Olga's soup, Samantha felt faster and more…herself. She sidestepped his attack and threw an elbow to the side of his head. She then kicked his side and gave him a roundhouse. He landed on his stomach and quickly got back up.

"But…But I won." She protested.

"Get him on his back! Come on, Sam!" Grace encouraged her. Gonzo got a decent shot to her cheek and after the second attempt, she spun him around, placed a hand on his neck, and swept his legs from under him before slamming him to the ground. He groaned in pain, but she was the clear victor as his chest was facing towards the sky.

"No way…" She shook her head. "grrr….alright, fine. Where are we going?" I'll tell you on the ship, let's get sailing. The boarded the ship and set sail towards a new destination. Samantha was still unsure of everything that was happening; where she was, and if this was real or not. But it felt real and she could obviously speak to these people. Even if she wasn't entirely sure if they were real. Gonzo walked by and took a seat next to her on the deck.

"Sorry about that." Samantha quietly apologized to the man. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm good." She smiled cheerfully, but it faded when she began thinking of Sheik. "I just…man, I don't know. This whole Sheik thing…I can't…who the hell is Sheik? Like, who would go to such an effort to hide their identity from me? And why?" She rubbed her cheek and shook her head.

"Well…I don't know about any of that. But now that you're with us, we'll figure it out together. Well, I mean, Miss Tetra's probably the smartest one of us. But, you know, with Will's help…and Tetra's help…we'll help you with this problem. Mako's pretty good with problems like this." He smiled and that caused her to smile too.

"Thanks Gonzo." She held out a fist and he just stared at it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a fist bump. You…bump it…with your fist." She slowly explained it to him. Apparently, he had never heard of such a thing in all his time here. He formed a fist and moved it like he was throwing a punch. Samantha quickly pulled her arm back before he made contact.

"You're not supposed to punch it!" She yelled. "Here, make a fist and _don't_ move it." He complied with her directions and she lightly tapped his fists with her own. "You see? It's simple."

"Ah. Ok. I…I understand." He laughed nervously.

"Hey Samantha! We're almost there." Grace called out. She got up and walked away from Gonzo. She turned around and hugged the man.

"Thank you…for making me feel better." She weakly smiled.

"O-Oh…um…y-yeah…" He nervously laughed and Samantha could've sworn she saw him blush. She walked over to Grace and looked out towards the blue sky.

"What're we doing?" Samantha asked.

"The surprise I have for you…it's just down there." She pointed towards the ground below.

"Down there?" Samantha questioned. "What are we going to do? Jump?" She sarcastically asked her grandmother.

"Yep." She walked towards the plank while Samantha stared with disbelief.

"Wait, what?!" She exclaimed. "Won't we-"

"Die?" Grace chuckled and Samantha remembered that she was _already_ dead. It's not like she can die twice. Grace walked the plank and turned around.

"See you down there." She winked and with that, she leaned back and fell off the plank.

"Grandma!" Samantha called out and without hesitation, she ran after Grace and jumped after her. She descended faster and faster towards the ground.

' _I really should've thought this through.'_ She tried to reach Grace at a quicker pace. Grace looked up and waved.

"Hurry up, Samantha! We're going to be late!" Samantha closed her eyes and tried to speed dive towards her grandmother. As she finally caught up, Grace smiled at her granddaughter. She carefully slowed their speed and finally came to a stop.

"How'd you do that?" Samantha looked down while she and Grace were suspended in midair.

"You'll float too, you know." She let go of Samantha and she quickly fell towards the ground. Samantha screamed as she fell. "Think about floating!" Grace called out. Samantha imagined herself floating in midair and suddenly, she was suspended in the air.

"See?" Grace descended from above her. "You'll float too."

"Please don't say that." Samantha rubbed her arm.

"What? Why?" Grace tilted her head in confusion.

"It's just…" Samantha hesitated. "It's a phrase that Pennywise the dancing clown says and-"

"Stop. Just stope." Grace held up her hand and shuddered. "I _hate_ clowns. They're fucking creepy and…" She shook her head and folded her arms. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So…where's the surprise?" She questioned. Grace grabbed her wrist and they sank down towards the ground. After a few moments, Samantha recognized where they were.

"It's home." She quietly uttered to herself. "This is Hyrule. What…What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." She descended until they came to her tombstone. She examined it with a disapproved look. "You know, I wouldn't mind a good polishing every once in awhile."

"You wouldn't?"

"It looks so…old." Grace gestured to the tombstone. "A good cleaning would make me look good and damn it, I look fucking amazing if I do say so myself." She boasted and Samantha smiled.

"You're the forth most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Samantha admitted.

"The _forth?_ " Grace questioned the princess with an irritated tone. "Who are the other three?" Before Samantha could answer, she saw Lilly walking towards them with a cane in one hand and a small stool in the other. She set the stool down at the foot of Grace's tombstone.

"In almost fifty years, she's never missed a meeting once." Grace sat on top of her tombstone.

"Lilly?" Samantha quietly spoke.

"She's…she's the kind of woman I wish I could've been. I could never have asked for a better friend." Grace spoke with a somber tone.

"Hello Grace." Lilly began with a warm smile. "Weather's nice today, thank Hylia." She looked up and admired the blue sky above. "Jackson and Alexander were trying out sword fighting. They wanted to practice with real swords, but Adam…well, he gave them training swords. They gave each other quite the beatings." She chuckled and Grace also laughed.

"She can't hear me, but between your mother's weekly chats and Lilly's daily chats, I've learned quite a lot about my family." She never took her eyes off her best friend.

"I am concerned about Samantha, however. We spoke and…she's with her mother, Samus." Lilly looked back at the castle and leaned in. "To be honest, not having her around is…well, we all miss her." Samantha's eyes began watering. She never knew how much her presence meant to the workers in the castle. "She was always helping someone and though no one will admit it, morale has been lower since she left."

"…I…I didn't know…" She rubbed one eye, but Grace continued watching Lilly.

"She's a sweet child. You'd love her. She…" Lilly chucked and her smile grew a bit wider. "She reminds me of you when you were younger. I still think the happiest day…well, the _second_ happiest day of my life was when that old bastard, Daphnes proposed to you. 'Bout damn time, too." Grace weakly smiled and her eyes watered as well. "You were so happy. I was happy for you." Lilly sniffled and wiped away the tears. "Hylia, I miss you, Grace. I miss Wendy, and George…I'd trade places with you any day of the week. I…I should've done something."

"Miss Lilly!" A voice called out as she looked back at the castle.

"They can wait." She turned back and smiled. "And then there's Zelda. Hylia, what a beautiful queen." Lilly smiled. "Grace, I have tried my best to fill your role…to be her mother…but, I'm nothing like you. I can't ever be the woman you would've been. Do you remember that discussion we had about her costume? That shows you how much she wants to be like you. And Samus…what a partner. Zelda designed the clothes, Samus studied the methods. The only criticism I have is the name….Sheik. Honestly, a member of Clan Sheikah named Sheik? Only a fool would buy that." Lilly chuckled and shook her head.

"Wait…no…" Samantha shook her head in disbelief. "Sheik…Sheik is mom? Sheik is _my_ mom?" Her eyes grew big as she was in shock at the startling revelation. "Wha…What the fuck is this? What did you-" Grace held up a hand to quell Samantha's rage; to her surprise, it actually worked.

"Samus studied for hours the methods and training you went through. You'd be amazed how much research she did to provide Zelda with all the tools to pass her off as an actual member of Clan Sheikah. And the outfit…" Lilly placed a hand over her heart. "It looks just like yours. Both of them…you'd be so proud." Grace wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Miss Lilly!" The voice called out once more, but Lilly ignored it.

"Well, I suppose I must get going. It's about lunch time. Oh, by the way, Daphnes is…well, back to his old self. Locked away working on…whatever it is he's doing. I wish he'd step outside every once in a while." Lilly remarked under her breath. "Grace, if I may…can you do me one simple favor? Please help Samantha. I feel that perhaps she needs guidance. Please." Finally Grace glanced over at her granddaughter.

"I don't know…she kind of looks like she has a good head on her shoulders." She stated to the princess.

"But…what about Sheik? Did you know?" Samantha questioned the former queen.

"I…" Grace looked away from her. "I felt that it…it wasn't my place to say. I'm sorry." Samantha no longer felt angry at Grace. She was doing what she felt was right. Her anger turned to her mother and the next time she would find her, she would unleash all of her anger.

"I…I'm not mad at you." Her fists still clenched. "Though mom has a _lot_ to answer for."

"Be nice to her." Grace pleaded. "Look, alright. I knew about her…other identity, but why she hid it from you, I don't know. Let _me_ be the one to scold her."

"But-"

"Samantha, I am her mother." Grace spoke with a stern tone. Samantha understood what she was getting at. She nodded and the two looked back at Lilly. Grace stood up and walked towards her friend.

"Are you sure you should be walking to her-"

"Over my dead body." Grace smirked and hugged her friend. Lilly gasped and rubbed her arms.

"Did you see that chill?" Grace questioned the princess. "That's how we let the living know we're here."

"Can we speak to them? Like in a kind of subtle way?" Samantha questioned.

"You need to be very close to them. Both literally and in spirit. Think about it like you can only speak to your closest friends." Grace leaned forward and whispered to her friend.

"Thank you, Lilly." She whispered and Lilly turned her head followed by a big smile.

"I can hear you, Grace. Your voice…it carries in the wind." She smiled. "Give George my regards. And be nice to Wendy. She's your sister for Hylia's sake." She spoke to Grace like she knew she was sitting next to her.

"Miss Lilly!"

"Alright! Shut up! I'm coming!" She yelled back. Samantha lightly laughed and Grace chuckled as well.

"It's wonderful to see that her bitchy attitude hasn't changed. Hylia, I miss you, Lilly." Lilly stood up and began walking away from Grace.

"Same time tomorrow, Grace. Don't be late. I know you, you lazy bitch." She smirked and grabbed the stool and walked back to the castle.

"Asshole." Grace stuck out her tongue before turning back to Samantha.

"Alright, well, shall we get going? There's one more surprise I have and _this one_ is huge!" She began ascending upwards.

"Wait! How do I-"

"Same way you got here. Just imagine yourself floating up." Samantha closed her eyes and she began ascending upwards.

"Thank you…grandma. I'm really happy for that surprise."

"We've got one more."

"What is it?" Samantha tried to pry the answer from the former queen.

"Ah ah ah." She shook her finger. "Not yet. Wait until we get back. You'll see soon enough." Samantha pouted and gave up trying to pry.

"Alright, fine." They ascended and returned to the ship.

"Finally!" Tetra threw her arms up. "Any longer and I'd have left you both here. Can we go?"

"Yes. Let's get going." Grace instructed and they took sail once more.


	25. The Great One

**Chapter 25: The Great One**

 **Hey all! Happy holidays to you wherever you are. I wanted to get this chapter out for an early gift to my readers.  
Thanks for reading, be safe, and have a great day!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

The ship set sail and Tetra was still grumbling about how tardy they were going to be.

"Tetra, calm down. Everything will be fine." Grace reassured her.

"No, everything will _not_ be fine. _I'm_ the one who always gets yelled at."

"Who's going to yell at you?" Samantha asked, but neither girl seemed to care or notice.

"You'll be fine. If anything, they'll scold you."

"But I don't _want_ them to scold me. I did nothing wrong!" Tetra protested.

"Excuse me-" Samantha quipped, but the two women were still going at it.

"Look, nothing's going to happen."

"You don't know what it's like. You've _never_ been late."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"Grace-"

"I'll take the blame. Samantha raised her hand while both women glanced at the princess. "They won't get mad at me. I'm new. I don't know any better. And if they _do_ get mad at me, then...well...I guess they can just deal with it." Grace looked over at Tetra and smirked.

"She's good."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait until you meet some of them."

"Who...um...who are we meeting with?" Tetra was about to answer, but Grace put her hand over her mouth.

"Nope. This time, you will have to wait. It'll be a great big surprise and I won't have anyone spoiling it." They sailed in silence before Samantha spoke up.

"So...after this meeting, what are we going to do?"

"Well..." Grace put a hand against her forehead to think. "Obviously, we'll need to find Marcus and-" She snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. "Wait! I've got it! I'll show you the colosseum."

"The...the what?" Samantha raised an eyebrow while tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

"The colosseum. It's quite similar to your...what's it called? That thing you fight for annually?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Your parents were a part of it. Your mom has won, like, a million times and my daughter has won only twice."

"You mean the tournament?" She mentioned.

"Yes that! But, it's a...a little bit different."

"How so?"

"There are like, twenty fighters or so, it's kind of like a battle royal, there aren't teams, you fight to the death, there are tons of weapons, I'd suggest you-"

"Wait a minute. Back up. What was that last one?"

"Weapons? There's just a rack of just about every weapon in existence. You start out without any weapons, but you can rush to the center and grab-"

"No no no, the one before that. You said a fight to the death?"

"In the colosseum, there's a small sliver of mortality. Not enough to send people back to the land of the living, but enough to entertain ourselves. We use it to fight one another until there is only one fighter remaining."

"That's...quite barbaric."

"It's quite fun. Don't knock it until you try it."

"You want to tell her how many times _you've_ won?" Tetra sneered at the woman. Grace looked a bit disappointed in herself.

"I've actually never won." She admitted with a tense tone. "I've gotten close, but...my teacher, Sumeragi has always bested me. I will get down to the final four and then...I just can't go any further. The reigning champion is a man with extraordinary power."

"Who is that?" Samantha questioned her grandmother.

"His name is Greil. He wields an axe most of the time, but his speed...for someone of his size, he moves with unbelievable speed. He has even crossed paths with Sumeragi and he is the current reigning champion for the past twenty nine years."

"Twenty nine years?" Samantha's eyes lit up before she smiled.

"I know what you're going to say and I agree. It would be fun to see them fight."

"What? I-I wasn't-"

"You were thinking it. Greil versus Samus. Oh how delightful it would be. But even _she_ isn't a match for him. Greil is a kind soul...but out there, he's a damn monster. I mean, Hylia damn it, it's not even close."

"This...Greil guy...he's even stronger than mom?" Grace nodded her head.

"There are few, if any, who could withstand his power."

"Is there a prize? Like, a trophy? Or do you win the chance to return for a day as, like a goat? Or a fruit fly?" Grace laughed and shook her head.

"Just bragging rights and the respect of others."

"...that's not much of a prize." Samantha sounded disappointed by Grace's response.

"A true warrior sees that as an honorable gift."

"Land ho!" One pirate called out from the crow's next. Gonzo turned the steering wheel and began heading for land.

"You get off first and explain to them why we're late." Tetra began pushing Samantha towards the plank.

"W-W-Wait a minute! I...can't I have a second opinion."

"Nope. My ship, my rules." Tetra stated as she ship came to a stop and Tetra pushed Samantha forward; almost pushing her off the boat. Samantha took a step, but instead tripped over her own feet and went tumbling down anyway. She stood up and looked up to what looked like a fancy doorway; the stereotypical doorway Samantha thought she'd see when she would die. As Samantha approached the doorway, a burly looking guy stopped her from entering.

"Woah there, kid. You can't just waltz right in. You gotta be on the list."

"There's a list?"

"What's your name?"

"Um...Sam. Er, Samantha."

"You got a last name?" He interrogated the girl.

"Samantha McCloud." She gulped hard; hoping that she was on the list. He checked on the first page before flipping the page.

"Nope, sorry. Nothing here on a...Samantha McCloud." Samantha felt her heart sink. There was a surprise that her grandmother had, but she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Tom, be nice to her. She's on the list." Grace insisted.

"I don't see her."

"It's because you don't refresh the list." Grace took the clipboard and gave it a good shake.

"Hey! Give that back!" She pushed it against his chest with a bit of force.

"Check it again." She demanded. He reviewed the list once more, and to Samantha's surprise, he looked at her and stepped to the side.

"M-My apologies. You're good." He bowed his head and didn't look back at her. All the pirates, Tetra, Aryll, and Will entered and Grace just held out her hand.

"You ready?" Samantha hesitated, but she took her grandmother's hand and the two walked past the gate. Inside, it looked like the most elegant ball she'd ever seen. People were everywhere. Samantha looked around and she couldn't find any empty space; she found it almost impossible to believe a house or even a castle could support this many people.

"Samantha, I'd like to introduce you to James, Linda, and Wendy. This is my family." Grace gestured. Samantha noted the man standing in front of him was a big, strong looking man with large biceps. Like Grace, he had tattoos all over his body and his hair was completely bald. He also had a long, thick, dark brown beard that could convince many that he was a Viking. His eyes were a light green and he towered over the princess. To his left was a petite woman who was slightly taller than Samantha. She was sporting a reddish-brown bun with a gorgeous red rose sticking out from it. She also had wonderfully beautiful green eyes and her skin was practically flawless. Finally, a few feet away sitting on top of a box was a girl with messy red hair. If Samantha were to guess, she looked like the base example of Merida from Brave. Her hair was wild and messy, she was much taller than Grace and she noted her emerald green eyes and the freckles all across her face.

"So _this_ is your kid? Huh...I was expecting something more...I don't know...impressive." The younger girl stated before hopping off the box.

"Wendy, if you remember from my conversations, my daughter has dad's brown hair. Obviously, this isn't Zelda."

"Then who the fuck is-"

"Wendy!" The man's voice boomed and Samantha actually stood behind her grandmother out of fear. She was genuinely scared that he would hurt her.

"Sorry, pops." She quickly apologized before turning back to her. "So, who is she?"

"My granddaughter."

"Wait..." The older woman held out her hand. "This is...Virginia?"

"Samantha. The firstborn." Grace corrected the woman.

"My great granddaughter!" She squealed. "Oh! Joyous day! Come! Give your great grandmother a hug!" She held out her arms and Samantha still hid behind Grace like a scared child.

"What's wrong with her?" The man snorted before spitting off to the side. He was met with a slap from the woman next to him.

"James, stop it. She's probably scared or something. I've told you a million times not to yell." Linda stated with anger.

"I...I'm sorry." He apologized to the princess still cowering behind her grandmother.

"Nice one, dad." Grace huffed and turned around to kneel to her level. "Samantha, don't be scared. Dad's...he's a bit much, sure. But his intentions are pure. He's got a big heart. Give him a chance, please? For me?" Grace begged. Reluctantly, Samantha stepped away from her grandmother, but still refusing to look at the man.

"She's...gorgeous." Wendy smiled and Samantha glanced up at her. "Oh my Hylia, she's beautiful." Samantha was too scared to speak up.

"So, is her mother still...you know...alive?" Wendy asked before her mother tapped her leg.

"How insensitive." She hissed at her daughter.

"I'm just asking." She insisted.

"No, her mother's-" Grace's eyes lit up. "Wait! We can show her! Wendy, you're a genius!"

"You can... _show me_ my mother?" Samantha questioned the ninja.

"Yeah. There's a fountain that has the power to show us what we desire. You stand in front of it and ask." She grabbed her arm and quickly ran from the group. She walked up towards a giant, white fountain. Aside from the size; which it looked like one could take a bath inside it, it was rather simple; there wasn't anything elaborate or fancy about it. Samantha peered into it and only saw her reflection.

"How does it work?"

"State what your intentions are. I want to see so and so." Samantha felt a bit ridiculous, but then again, she was here with her grandmother, so why not? She peered back at the fountain.

"Um...I'd...I'd like to see Queen Zelda of Hyrule...p-please." She spoke with a timid tone. The water shimmered and after a few seconds, she saw her mother, her sister, and her sister's girlfriend in a car with Professor Kakui. She began smiling at what she was witnessing.

"You know...I know I should be really mad that she lied to me...but...I'm really happy to see that she is alive and well." Samantha's smile grew and she showed her teeth. "Ok, ok. I think I know how this works." The fountain water reset itself and Samantha bit her bottom lip; anticipation with excitement. "Please show me Samus Aran." Again the picture changed and Samantha couldn't really see what was going on. She squinted her eyes to try and see, but it didn't help. She finally heard the sound of sliding doors opening and she yelped before there was an ominous light blue glow from something in front of them. Her mother stepped into the room with her gun pointing around. Once she looked forward, she lowered her gun and she looked worried.

"Touch the water. Something cool will happen if you do." Grace whispered to her granddaughter. Samantha complied with her directions and she suddenly felt nothing on the other side. She leaned in and found herself on the other side of the fountain. Though she was floating, she was in the same room as her mother.

"How...how is this possible?" Samantha quietly gasped in awe. "We're...we're in the same place as mom?"

"It's-" Grace covered her mouth. "Almost gave it away. It's a surprise." Samantha chose to ignore her grandmother and focus on what her mother was looking for.

"What the fuck...?" Samus quietly whispered as Samantha finally saw what her mother was witnessing; a Pikachu in some kind of testing tube having its electricity drained from its body.

"Smash it, mom! Save Pikachu!" Samantha cried out. Samus looked around with confusion.

"...save...Pikachu? Hello?" She called out, but there was no response. Samantha didn't move; she was certain her mother couldn't hear her.

"She didn't hear me, did she?" Samantha turned to face Grace.

"I told you that in order for the living to hear you, you must be close to them. You and your mom are pretty close, wouldn't you say?" Samantha turned back around and watched without saying another word. Samus watched helplessly as Pikachu crying out while more and more electricity drained from its body.

"...fuck it." Samus muttered and smashed the glass and helped the small mouse Pokémon to its feet.

"Can you fight?" She questioned it and its cheeks began charging up. "I...I guess that's a yes." She heard the alarms and checked her gun. "Hey, little guy." Pikachu looked up at her. "Stay behind me and let me know if you see anything. I'm looking for...something special. If it's not here, it's on the other side of this base. Stay close." She ran out of the room and met with dozens of robots firing lasers towards their direction. Grace held Samantha's wrist and floated towards the opening they entered from.

' _Mom, please be safe.'_ Samantha thought before the two crossed back through the fountain and reappeared in front of it.

"Ok, one more." She said as the fountain reset one more time. She thought long and hard about who the last choice should be. "Please...Please show me Krystal McCloud." The fountain changed to the bar that Samantha quickly remembered being at. There were cops all around and caution tape surrounding the bar. Krystal, along with Vyse, Aika, and Fina, approached the caution tape and was about to go under when she was stopped by a police officer.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" He barked at her. The cop was an American foxhound, standing at maybe six feet tall and quite fit for a young man.

"Hey, hold on...you're Krystal, right?" A different officer questioned her. This dog was a black coonhound that was in good shape like the other one. She nodded and he turned back to the other guy.

"Doug, it's all good. She's with Star Fox. Slippy knows her."

"Wait, Slippy is here?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Slippy is trying to help us gather what went down. It all started with some chick, I guess. We're trying to talk to the bartender, but he won't talk to us pigs...I mean, we're dogs, but..." He noticed Krystal's expression and quit talking. "I...it's not important. Maybe you can pry something out of him." He gestured towards the bar.

"Wait here." Krystal told her friends before she quickly went under the tape and walked into the bar. Slippy was examining some blood on the floor in front of the bar.

"…came back as rabbit. But there are tails of moose blood, and human, and vulture, and-" He glanced up and stood up. "Krystal? What are you doing here?"

"Where's the bartender?" She questioned as she looked around.

"He's out back. But, I don't think he's-" Before he finished his sentence, Krystal exited the bar and walked around to the back. A man was sitting on a chair smoking a cigarette and waiting for something.

"Keep watch." Krystal told the other three before approaching the man.

"I already said I ain't talking to no pigs." He grumbled and took a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm not a fucking cop, asshole. I have a few questions." She stood in front of him while he smoked.

"...sure." He nodded his head. "You want to know what happened?"

"I only care about one person." She insisted. "I don't really care what happened here, but I want to be sure my friend wasn't involved here."

"What's your friend's name?" He asked her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened first? I'll assess if my friend was here or not."

"You ain't going to tell me? What if I don't cooperate?" He chuckled. Krystal pulled out her gun and loaded one slot.

"You ever hear of a game called Russian Roulette?" She closed the chamber and pointed it at the man.

 _Click_

"Woah! Hey! Come on now, Cops ain't supposed to-"

"I'm not a cop." Krystal repeated. "Start talking."

"Alright, Jesus! Look there, was this girl who came into the bar. She had this weird looking kid, I thought it was a costume, I swear. She said she had to use the bathroom and took the kid inside."

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. The kid she had. Black wings, black hair, brown eyes. We don't get many lookers out here. She was real pretty. Some of the others, they noticed that too."

"Where did she go?"

"I told you enough." He threw his cigarette down. "Hey, where's the cop? I'm supposed to-" Krystal pistol whipped him in the face before choking him with the gun still pointed at his face.

"I'm. Not. A. Goddamn. Cop. I'll make this simple...either you tell me _exactly_ what happened, or I'm going to empty a fucking clip in your body. Now talk." She hissed quietly at him.

"Hey, is everything alright back there?" One cop called out. Krystal got up and started loading her gun.

"Tell the nice police officer that everything is fine." Krystal quietly ordered the man. "You have until the count of three. One...two..."

"Y-Yeah. It-It's fine." He nervously called out, but it was enough to convince the officer to back away.

"Wrap it up." She demanded and he nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah. Su-Sure. Anyway, one of the regulars, Wolf O'Donnell, he just killed the eight of 'em. He quickly left with her. That's all I know, I swear!" He insisted. Krystal grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Ok. Thank you for your cooperation." She spoke with a tense tone. "Oh, and I don't think I need to remind you that this interaction never happened, ok?" She said with an over-the-top sweet tone. "Otherwise, I'll need to clean up this shithole excuse of a bar."

"Yeah...I ain't ever seen you. And we didn't talk about nothin'." He nodded his head and pulled out another cigarette.

"Good boy." She walked away and back towards her friends.

"What'd he say?" Aika questioned.

"Sam was here. And what a small world we live in."

"What do you mean?" Vyse questioned her. Krystal went back in the bar to grab Slippy before returning to the ship.

"Ok, now that we have some privacy, I think I can piece together what happened."

"Did Samantha visit this...filthy bar?" Fina questioned with a hint of disgust.

"It sounds like it was her...and his description of Genny was pretty accurate too. Wolf O'Donnell killed eight people who, I guess were trying to..." Krystal gulped hard. "...claim her."

"Ew, that's so gross!" Fina shook her head and rubbed her arms.

"But, Wolf _saved_ her?" Slippy questioned. "Are you sure?"

"He said Wolf took her. I assume he'll either have her with him or he'll tell us where she is."

"We have to bring him in." Slippy insisted.

"Really? Who's going to bring him in, Slippy? Fox and Falco went offline a few days ago. The last transmission we got was that he was tailing the Halberd before his ship was shot down. Falco went after his distress signal, so neither one of them are available. I'm busy tracking down my daughter-in-law, and my son is presumed to be dead. So, who... _exactly_ will arrest Wolf?" Krystal questioned her companion.

"I...um..." Slippy stammered.

"Slippy, I'll talk with him, alright?" Krystal reasoned with him. "I won't promise anything, but I'll try, ok?" Slippy nodded his head. "Now, the reason I brought you all here...Slippy, do you notice anything...peculiar about that place?"

"You mean the bar? No, I didn't see anything standing out."

"Look closer." She turned the frog's head towards the bar. "What do you see?"

"Neon lights." He replied.

"What do they say?" Slippy studied them for a moment.

"E...u...l...o...n... Eulon? Kind of a weird name, I guess." Krystal rolled her eyes and growled with frustration.

"Those are the only ones on, but the sign itself says The Cauldron." Vyse stated casually.

"Exactly!" Krystal pointed to the pirate. "How much of a coincidence is it that Samantha would visit the same bar that her mother visited over twenty years ago?"

"No way..." Slippy finally pieced it together. "Maybe Wolf is working for...whoever is doing all this."

"It's possible." Krystal tapped her head. "What this means is that we have a lead. Vyse, we're going to Wolf's place. Be on your guard. His hideout is full of nasty, horrible people."

"We'll be careful." Aika reassured the blue fox.

"Right. I'll inform General Pepper about the current situation."

"Don't." Krystal said. "Wolf doesn't know we're coming. If you tell the general, he'll make a general broadcast and Wolf will catch it before we arrive. Keep this to ourselves. We'll go in silent."

"We can do that." Vyse said. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll get there." The image faded and Samantha just stared at the water with confusion.

' _Mom went there...before I did? What was she doing there? What was_ _she_ _looking for?'_ Samantha thought while she stared at the water. Unbeknownst to her, Tetra returned with another friend of hers; she was a young girl with redish-brown hair and bright red eyes. Most notably, she has feathers covering her entire body and though she had two arms that looked rather human, she was able to fly through the sky with her wings.

"Tetra, did you bring your _girlfriend?"_ Grace teased the pirate girl before Tetra flipped the ninja off.

"I came to tell you that you-know-who is on her way." She smirked. "You're in trouble. You're in trouble." She sang in a teasing tone. Grace's joking behavior subsided quickly and she approached Samantha.

"Samantha, we _really_ need to go."

"Wait hold on, just one more. Pretty please? I promise this will be the very last one. I swear on Hylia's life." Grace sighed with exasperation and nodded her head before stepping away from her.

"May I see Virginia Hyrule, please?" She requested and the water changed to a hospital room. Samantha knew this room as the last place she was in before she had died. She didn't hesitate and lowered herself through the fountain and entered the room; except she was all alone.

"Virginia?" She called out before realizing how dumb that was. _'She can't hear you, dumbass.'_ Samantha reminded herself. She then heard a feint voice from the doorway.

"Her room is over there. Her stuff is on the receptionist's desk across the room. Feel free to take what you want when you are finished." Samantha tried to see who was talking, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Samantha." A voice called out from behind her. She turned around and her eyes grew big. The woman from her dream…she was here! The beautiful woman with the while silk dress and the platinum white or light blonde hair floated in front of her.

"You!" She called out. "You're…the woman from my dreams." Tetra giggled and even Grace tried to stifle her laughter. Samantha quickly realized her mistake and her face turned red. "I…th-that…that didn't come out…right. I mean you're the girl I dreamed…no, no, no. I…I mean…"

"It's alright, Lady Samantha." She smiled. "I understand your intentions."

"I…" Samantha gulped. "I…I think I failed you."

"Whatever do you mean?" The strange woman inquired.

"Y-You said…you told me that you were to deliver a message. And the message was delivered. I…I failed you. I failed Hyrule, I failed Genny…I can't do anything right." Samantha began tearing up.

"My dear…" The woman smiled at the firstborn. "All has followed in the order that it was to be."

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I informed you that I was to deliver a message. I never claimed that message was yours."

"…huh? Then, who was that message for?" She asked once more before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sam…" Samantha turned around to see her younger sister starting to cry.

"…Virginia…?"

"Sam, I'm so so sorry…" She sniffled and tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't hold back. Virginia knelt down and began crying while resting her arms on the side of the bed and her head resting on her arms. Samantha floated down to sit on the bed just in front of her."I'm ju-just a big, st-stupid, idiot…" Virginia sniffled again and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not st-strong, I'm n-not brave, I…I'm so scared." She wiped away her tears, but they continued falling down her cheeks.

"You dummy…" Samantha quietly uttered and reached out to wipe away her sister's tear, but her hand passed through her face.

"I'll do it. I'll figure out the book, I'll bring Genny home. I'll…" She sniffled once more and rubbed her eyes again. "I'll do it for you." She placed her head on the bed and continued crying. Samantha weakly smiled and wiped her own tears away. She was never meant to complete this quest; with Samantha gone, Virginia would now be the one to bring Virginia home. Samantha sniffled and leaned in next to her sister's ear.

"I love you, Virginia." She whispered. Virginia's head shot up and she turned around.

"H-H-Hello…?" She squeaked while she slowly stood up. "I-I-Is anyone th-there?" She called out, but there was no response. "Li-Lillie? Mal-Mallow? This…This isn't funny!" Samantha lightly smiled as in that simple moment, she didn't care that she was dead; she was upset that her sister couldn't see her. Suddenly, Samantha recognized a Gastly rising from the ground.

"Gastly!" The Pokémon said in a spooky tone. Virginia screamed while Samantha started quietly laughing.

"That's so mean…" Her smile slowly grew before Virginia spoke up.

"Ghost!" She said with an angry tone. "Y-You scared me!" She huffed and turned around.

"Gastly…" He said with a big smile on his face. Virginia sniffled and rubbed her eyes again.

"No! It wasn't funny." She turned her back once more and her smile quickly faded. Samantha smiled faded and she was now concerned for her sister's well-being.

"Gastly?" He questioned the princess. Virginia slowly turned around and raised her head.

"Ghost…I'm sorry. This…it's a bad time. My sister…sh-she…died…right here." Her eyes began watering again thinking about how much she missed her. Gastly looked away from the woman for a few moments. Samantha quickly noted that Gastly was looking right _at_ her.

"…can you see me?" She questioned and as she moved, Gastly's eyes stayed with her. "Ok, so you can see me. Listen up!" She declared. "Be nice to my sister, ok? She's…She's going through a lot. And I don't like seeing her upset, ok?" Gastly nodded and made a silly face which cause Virginia to smile.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better." She lightly chuckled and exited the room. Before she left, she grabbed the book and tucked inside the page of the book was a set of photos from a mall; four in total. Samantha peeked over her sister's shoulder and noted the photo.

"Hylia…wherever you are. Please guide her. Please…please protect my sister." Samantha quietly uttered.

"Ok." The voice spoke behind her. Samantha turned around to see her grandmother, the stranger, Tetra, and some kind of bird girl?

"I…um…who are you?" She pointed at the bird girl before gasping. "Wait! Are you…is Genny-"

"Genny has no correlation to Hyrule or its ancestors." The blonde haired stranger stated. "This is Medli. She is a part of the Rito Clan."

"The Rito Clan? I…I've never heard that group before. And you…" She pointed at the blonde haired stranger. "How did you know all this would happen? Who are _you?_ "

"Are you serious?" Tetra remarked. "You serious don't-"

"Tetra, that is enough." She spoke with a stronger voice. Tetra immediately stopped speaking as if she was scared of her. "She does not know. And that is alright." Her attention turned to the princess. "If I were to ask you who the most important individual is in all of Hyrule, what would be your answer?"

"Lady Zelda, of course." Tetra gave a loud groan and Samantha began panicking. "I-I mean L-Lady S-Samus?" Another loud groan. "I-I…" She placed both hands on her head and tightly shut her eyes. "I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"Do not be sorry. Tetra is…a bit thick headed." She glanced over at the young pirate who didn't like the answer this stranger gave, but she was too intimidated to speak up. "Those are excellent answers, my dear." Samantha opened one eye and lowered her hands. "Go as far as you are able. The most important person in _all_ of Hyrule…" Samantha thought for a long while and she had an answer, but it sounded ridiculous.

"Well, I mean, mom always emphasized the importance of Lady Hylia in our lives, but-"

"And there it is." She smiled at the young girl. Samantha froze; partly from fear and partly of shock.

"You…You're…" She stammered before her voice disappeared altogether. The only thing she managed to get out was a quiet and ever-so-tiny squeak.

"You are not the first to act in such a way, my dear. Though I _will_ note that you _are_ the first to not fall to your knees and bow before me." Just as Samantha was about to take a hint, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't. There is nothing special about me."

"Bullshit!" Samantha blurted before covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so, so, sorry." She quickly apologized while bowing her head.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Hylia smiled while caressing her cheek. "You are the proud firstborn of Zelda…daughter of Grace and Daphnes. Samantha, I also bring wonderful news to you as well. You will be departing us soon."

"Wait, what?" Grace interjected. "Hold on, there's no way to return to the land of the living. How-"

"Samantha is not _actually_ dead. She's merely pacified. Her body was turned to statue and she will once again return to the land of the living. I must speak quickly." Hylia stated before turning back to the princess. "Samantha, you must find the answer. There is another power in play. You must defeat them."

"…I'm sorry, I'm still…" She placed a hand on her forehead. "I…you…"

"Samantha, please!" Hylia begged. "We are almost out of time. There is a powerful entity that looms in the darkness."

"An…An entity? What do you mean?"

"The answer….lies in Tellius."

"Th-The answer? What am I looking for?" Suddenly, everything went dark and Samantha was alone. "Hello?" She called out, but no response. "Grandma? Tetra?" She called out again. "…Lady…Lady Hylia?" She barely squeaked before she heard rumblings.

"…thee heareth me?" One voice called out.

"…and back!" The other, more manly voice spoke.

"Hello!" Samantha called out before a bright white light surrounded her body and after a few seconds, she sat upright and looked around. She was in a small area in the woods, the sun was setting, and two people stood in front of her. One was a man with emerald green hair and dashing teal colored eyes. The other was a young girl with blonde hair and the same teal colored eyes.

"Wha…Where am I?" She looked around.

"Samantha." The man spoke as he knelt to her level. "Do you know who I am?" She took a moment to study him and she remembered who he was.

"Prince William. Firstborn of Crimea." She stated and then her attention turned to the girl. "And you…you're Juliet. Daughter of…Bastian and Lucia, right?"

"How wond'rful! The lady rememb'rs us." Juliet smiled and clapped her hands.

"Can you walk?" William stood up and offered his hand. "Mother would like to speak to you."

"Hold on. Where am I?" Samantha took his hand and stood up.

"We've been hiding out in the woods. Ever since father…" William grew quiet, but he did not shed any tears. Juliet grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Uncle Geoffrey's sacrifice wast not in vain." She stated to him.

"I know, Juliet. But…things have been difficult without him." William sighed.

"Geoffrey. I…I saw him. In Nohr. He was leading an army…"

"It doesn't matter. Come! Mother will want to see you."

"You mean Queen Elincia? So that means, I'm-"

"Correct." William stated with an affirmation. "I welcome you to the outskirts of Crimea."


	26. Escaping Danger

**Chapter 26: Escaping Danger**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Last one before the year ends. I still can't believe the decade ends tonight. It feels so weird to look back on everything and it doesn't feel that long ago. Man, times flies. Anyway, here is my last chapter for 2019. I'll be sure to keep going in 2020. See you next year!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Virginia returned to the conservation area and smiled. With Ghost tagging with her, she placed a hand on what _would_ be the top of his head, but as he was a ghost Pokémon, her hand wasn't touching anything.

"Now you stay here and don't cause any trouble, ok?" Virginia said before Gastly licked her face and flew around her happily. Ghost was really trying to make her feel better and, in truth, it was working. He flew away and Samantha looked around for a moment.

' _I have a few minutes to myself. Might as well have a look around and catch up with some old friends.'_ Virginia thought as she walked around. She came across two fierce looking Mightyena. Instead of growling, they ran up to her and began barking happily.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Max!" She hugged the two of them and rubbed their backs and stomachs. "How are you two doing? Oh you've gotten so big!" She gushed at the two of them. One began nipping at her arm and pulling her clothes like she wanted Virginia to come with her.

"What're you doing, Lucy?" She questioned and eventually stood up. "Where are we going?" Lucy let go and she ran off in a direction. Max followed her and Lucy continued barking at the young princess. Virginia walked towards them until they reached a small passage in a cave. It was well lit and inside were a dozen little pups.

"You gave birth?!" Virginia squealed with excitement as she felt to her knees. Lucy grabbed one and handed Virginia all twelve pups. They crawled all over her and barked and tugged on her clothes. They were incredibly adorable and Virginia nuzzled each and every one of them.

"Lucy, they're so cute!" Virginia gushed. "Oh goodness, they're so precious." She kissed each forehead of the pups and played with them for a few minutes. She was in bliss with one dozen mightyena pups yipping and barking and sniffing all over her. After a couple minutes of playing with the little hyenas, she put them back where they were. "Lucy…" She kissed Lucy's head and was greeted with a lick to her cheek. "And Max…" She kissed his head and was greeted with another lick. "I miss you guys. Look, I need to get back to my mother, but I'm so happy I saw you. You'll make great parents. Yes you will. Yes you will!" She rubbed their mane once more before saying goodbye. She already missed playing with the little pups and wanted to go back, but she knew she had a new responsibility. As she walked back another small animal crossed her path. It was a tiny little fennekin. They barked and growled at the princess like she was protecting the whole conservation area.

"Princess!" Virginia knelt down and the fennekin charged at her. Virginia started petting the little fox's head and she became docile. She laid down and rolled onto her stomach. Virginia complied and rubbed the little fox's stomach.

"I've missed you, sweetie. What have you been up to?" She stood up and Princess nuzzled against her arms while she walked. "You want to meet my mother?"

"Fen!" She replied with a cheerful tone and Virginia walked towards her mother. Zelda was still next to Yuki and the Gardevoir was still holding Zelda's hand, but next to her was Serena's Braixen.

"Serena, I must applaud your Pokémon's behavior. Your Braixen is so very well behaved."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Serena, please. Just call me Zelda." The queen cheerfully smiled. "And her fur…I'm a bit envious. She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Did you hear that, Baixen?"

"Brai Brai!" She held up her stick in triumph while the two women laughed. Even Yuki showed a little smile that she was included. Serena looked up and waved at Virginia.

"Well, geez…" She sarcastically responded. "If you took any longer, I'd probably have taken Genny myself."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Virginia smiled. "By the way, look who I found on the way here." Virginia approached the two women and Zelda started acting giddy with excitement.

"She's so small!" She cried out with a huge smile on her face.

"Mother, this is Princess. She's an itty bitty fennekin. She was the runt of her family and she was abandoned when she was little. I saved her a few months ago, and…she's my little princess." Zelda slowly moved her hand forward, but Princess growled at the queen and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Princess, you're being naughty." Virginia quietly scolded the little fox. Her ears fell low and she bowed her head. "You'll always be my little Princess, though." She popped back up with pep and wagged her tail. "Where is Genny?"

"You'll want to see this." Serena smirked and motioned for her to follow her. She followed her girlfriend and when she finally saw Genny, to her surprise, all the eeveeloutions had taken kindly to the young laguz girl. In fact, Genny was peacefully sleeping with an arm around the flareon's body and the vaporeon behind her. It was like a mosh pit of the different kinds of eevee's.

"She looks so peaceful." Virginia whispered.

"Let's let her sleep for a while longer. We can figure out where we're going before we wake her up." Serena whispered back as the two quietly walked away from the child and returned to Zelda.

"Virginia, if I may…you mentioned something about a…Fishy? I believe that was its name? May I meet this Fishy?" Virginia's color in her face drained away.

"I…um…w-well, m-mother. Th-The thing is…"

"Come on." Serena insisted. "Fishy's not that scary."

"To us. Fishy is not scary. _To. Us."_

"He's not going to hurt your mom."

"He might give her a heart attack." Virginia mumbled.

"Pretty please?" Zelda blinked a few extra times. "I'd love to meet him. I promise not to get too close or anything. Honest!" Virginia thought for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, fine. But for the record, I'm not sure this is a good idea." The three women, along with their Pokémon, walked towards the lake part of the conservation area.

"Fishy…Fishy…come on out…" Virginia said in a calming tone. Suddenly, out of the water burst a massive, ferocious looking Gyarados. Yuki cowered behind Zelda and Zelda tried hiding behind Virginia. Virginia didn't seem fazed by the giant dragon the rose from the waters and began roaring loud.

"Fishy, that's not nice!" She spoke with a stern tone. Surprisingly, Gyarados looked upset with himself before lowering his head. She stepped forward and rubbed his face. "How are you doing, Fishy? I've missed you so much."

"Th-Tha…That's Fishy? That thing is-" Fishy growled at the queen and Zelda quickly closed her mouth.

"Fishy…" Virginia spoke with a serious tone. He calmed down and Serena stepped forward and began rubbing his head to soothe his anger. "Fishy was a magikarp a long time ago. But his owner…they wanted something more…intimidating. So that…jerk face decided to have the other Pokémon beat him up to show how weak it was. I saw that guy beating him up and K-9 scared him away. I took in Fishy and raised him like he was _my_ Pokémon. He grew up so big and strong. He's my handsome Fishy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Virginia kissed his cheek and it looked like he was smiling. He gently splashed the entire group and while it missed Zelda and Yuki, Serena and Virginia were completely soaked.

"Fishy!" Virginia exclaimed before the two girls started giggling. "You're so silly."

"I…I'm…amazed, Virginia. You've grown to be quite the Pokémon hero."

"It's nothing, really. I just like helping them." Virginia felt her cheeks blush lightly before she wiped her face of the water; secretly proud that her mother has praised her work. "Now, mother. I'd like to go somewhere and discuss our options in regards to Genny."

"Very well." Zelda bowed her head. "Come along, Miss Yuki." Yuki happily followed her newest friend.

"Mother, I'm incredibly happy to see that Yuki has taken a liking to you."

"She's such a wonderful friend. I cannot wait to bring her home. Your mother and your siblings will want to meet her and I'm sure they will fall for her just as I have." Zelda smiled while holding Yuki's hand.

"Perhaps we can wait to introduce them to the family. Yuki…she's not very fond of crowds bigger than two."

"She doesn't seem upset when you and Serena are around."

"That's because she _knows_ us. She also knows Lillie, Francine, Lusamine, and Professor Kakui." Virginia added. They made their way to a small table with an umbrella over it. The seats overlooked most of the conservation area and it was quite a view to take in.

"Wow…" Zelda gasped in awe.

"Um…Serena…do-do you have-"

"I have it." She dug out an already mixed up Rubik's cube. Virginia took it in her hands and began turning the sides.

"So I know how Sam met Genny. But, now that I know about Sheik, can you give me anything you might've noticed about Genny?" Zelda sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I didn't really observe Genny. I was merely checking on Samantha. I haven't been able to gather any information. Samantha was heading to Tellius. I made some calls and spoke with Krystal."

"Krystal? But…bust she's dead." Virginia uttered without taking her eyes off of the Rubik's cube.

"She is _very_ much alive, I assure you." Zelda informed her daughter. "Her instincts tell her that Genny is an adopted child. Krystal spoke with Tibarn…she wasn't able to get answers and…well, you know Sam."

"She doesn't like answers word of mouth."

"Correct." Zelda smiled. "I am sorry, Virginia. I do not have much information on the young girl. I will try my best to find out anything I can on her, but…" Zelda shook her head in disappointment.

"So, what I have to go on is Genny is from Tellius, she's adopted, she met Sam in Corneria, and the random red doors lead to places thousands, maybe millions of miles away." Virginia casually tossed the Rubik's cube on the table; now completely solved. "I…I don't…" She was upset that she didn't have any answers. The quiet princess, the one who solves problems with her mind instead of her fists, had no answers and no leads. "I need to clear my head."

"Virginia, wait!" Serena called out and the princess stopped. "Grab K-9 and a few friends. I…I have this feeling that, maybe you'll need them."

"…you're right. Sorry." She kissed Serena's cheek and walked towards the opposite direction. She found K-9 playfully chasing a flock of Flaaffy. She gave a loud whistle and her most loyal ally ran up to her.

"Hey, boy. We've…we're going to go." She pulled out his Poké ball. He nuzzled her one more time before returning into his ball. She then walked back towards the eeveeloutions and Genny. As she approached, the three Virginia named Zap, Torch, and Aqua raised their head and quietly walked over to her. Espion, umbrion, and glacion filled the spots that the trio left around Genny.

"Hey guys." She whispered and gently ran her hand through their fur. "I need to go, but I'd like you to come with me. Pretty please?" She begged. The three nuzzled against Virginia's leg. She started walking away and the three happily followed her. She walked towards a different part of the conservation area and acquired three more Poké balls. The three of them returned to their balls and she then started walking out the door. Before she reached it, she returned to the book that Samantha had and took the photo inside.

' _Sam…'_ She thought as she exited the Aether Foundation. She had no answers and the only lead she had to go on was in Tellius. Without any answers, she needed to clear her head before making any rash decisions. She boarded the helicopter and flew back to the mainland. The helicopter landed a distance away from the professor's house and Virginia quickly exited and thanked the pilot.

"Hey." A calm deep voice spoke out from behind her. Virginia turned around to see a young man close to her age. He had golden blone hair, black ripped pants, and a black and red sweatshirt. His Pokémon was a menacing looking wolf with dark red eyes.

"Gladion! H-Hi…" Virginia quietly spoke before kneeling down and the tough-looking wolf approached her. "Hi Lycanroc. How are you feeling?" He barked happily and she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He questioned before she stood up.

"Yes…" She continued smiling, but after a few moments, her eyes started watering and she covered her face. "No! Everything is _not_ alright!"

"What's going on?" He took a step towards her. Virginia continued crying and regained her composure after a few minutes.

"W-Well…" Virginia sniffled and took a deep breath. "Sam was killed by some bad guy and then I got a call from Faba and he told me that I needed to come here right away. So I packed in the middle of the night and then this bad guy said he wanted the triforce and I was like I don't have the triforce and he was like yes you do and then we were saved by a ninja who turned out to be my mother and we came here and I got scared and now I'm in charge of this girl and I don't know where she's from or what to do and I miss Sam and I want to go home!" She continued bawling once more and Gladion just stared at her with confusion.

"…um…what?" He managed to ask after a while. "Virginia, do you think…maybe we could grab a bite and…you could slow down…or something." He suggested. He took Virginia's hand while she was still crying and walked towards the town. "Hey, Virginia. Look, I…I guess things are pretty emotional right now. But…do you think you could stop crying?" Virginia rubbed her eyes and nodded; her eyes still red from crying, but she sniffled and nodded her head. The two walked to a café and ordered a couple drinks.

"Now…star from the beginning. And slow it down." She took another deep breath, but instead of rambling, she went into one sentence at a time.

"Sam is dead."

"Sam's your sister, right?" Virginia nodded once more. "Alright, that's not good."

"I…I arrived here a few hours ago with Serena."

"Where's Serena?"

"Sh-She's…She's with my mother and Genny."

"You…You have a child?" He took a sip from his drink and her face immediately turned bright red.

"N-No! No I don't!" She blurted out before turning and seeing everyone staring at her. "…sorry." She sank in her seat and tried to hide her face.

"Don't worry about them." Gadion reassured her. "Who is this…Genny?"

"She's a la-laguz child. My…My sister was taking her to Tellius and…and then…"

"Don't say it." Gladion cut her off. "So, what's the plan?" Virginia wiped her nose with a napkin and thought for a moment.

"…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean, yes. I should bring her home, but…Tellius is a large country. And mother has told me that Aunt Krystal has told her that she may be adopted. So I'm trying to take that into consideration as well. If that's true, she may not even be from Tellius at all. Maybe her parents are from Ylisstol or Hoshido or maybe some smaller town or a bigger city. I don't have a plan."

"Well, if you need anything…I'm here for you." She looked up and through her red eyes and sniveling nose, she smiled at the young man who was helping her.

"Th-Thank you, Gladion. I…I think I need to clear my head though." She stood up and she knelt down in front of the Lycanroc.

"Keep Gladion safe, ok?" She hugged the wolf. Gladion stood up and she hugged him as well.

"Virginia, I'll try to pull any information I can on Genny. I'm heading to the Aether Foundation to grab whatever I can and speak to mom and try to gather what I can. You still have my number, right?"

"Y-Yes of course…I never deleted it."

"Alright. Keep your phone close, I'll dig up what I can." He began to walk away and Virginia turned to him.

"Gladion!" She called out, but he didn't turn around. "Y-You're always so nice to me…why? Why me?"

"Why not?" Gladion shrugged his shoulders and continued walking away. Virginia was left alone and she quickly finished her drink before leaving. She walked past Mallow's restaurant and turned and walked deeper into the forest. Through the leaves and trees, she was looking for something. After a couple minutes of walking, she found a nifty looking treehouse. It was pretty fancy for a treehouse, but Virginia was familiar with the place. She walked up the steps and quietly opened the door. She took a seat and silently waited. A few minutes past until she heard the door open and in stepped an orangutan.

"Ranguru…" The walked behind the counter and Virginia weakly smiled at the Pokemon.

"Hello Mr. Oranguru." She looked down and sighed. "I…I don't know what to do." He poured her a drink inside of a cocoanut and she slowly sipped it. "There's…I have a big problem and I don't know what to do."

"Oranguru." He nodded his head and she took another sip.

"First of all, the world is…something's happening. People are dying and there's no explanation for any of it. I think this one guy I met…Gannon…dorf. Something like that…" She took a bigger gulp of her drink while she talked about her problems to the gorilla Pokémon. "I think he's part of some team or something. Trying to kill as many people as he can. Then there's this book that Sam had. Sam's my sister and my very best friend."

"Guru." He nodded while she closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds.

"She had this book that…I don't know what language it's in. I'm thinking off the top of my head, but…I don't know. It could be ancient Greek, ancient Roman, Babylonian, maybe some foreign language far beyong my comprehension. Some kind of hieroglyphics? I have no idea." She took another gulp of her drink. "The next problem I have is this young girl, Genny. She's…I don't know her very well, but she's too innocent for this world. I know she's laguz. But my aunt thinks she's adopted and the country that she comes from…I don't know if even from the continent anymore." Another gulp before sighing.

"Oranguru." He took her drink and refilled it for her.

"Thank you." She took the drink and took another sip. "And finally…that leave my home. With my sister…" She gulped hard. "…gone. That means I am next in line for the throne. And I don't _want_ to be a queen. I don't want to stay in a castle and make rules and stuff. I want to explore! I don't want to be the next queen of Hyrule! I don't want to do it." She yelled before rubbed her eyes and pulled out the photos of Samantha and Genny they took in the mall. "…but I can't abandon my family. I know there's no other choice but-"

"God-fucking-dammit!" The door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"Guru!" The gorilla took a fighting pose before the woman took a seat next to her. Oranguru's aggression faded and he served her a drink much like what he served Virginia.

"Thank you." She replied with a British tone. She was tall and slender and one might go as far as to make the assumption that her favorite color was black. Her clothes looked like they were some kind of skin tight…was that fur? "You." She pointed at Virginia.

"M-M-M-Me?" Virginia stammered. "I…I don't have any money!"

"I'm not-"

"Alright, I lied, I'm sorry. Here." She held out her wallet and her arm shook with fear.

"No, I-"

"I don't want to die. Please…Please don't kill me."

"Will you shut up for a moment? I have a very important question for you." She yelled at the princess. Virginia's body was now shaking in fear and she was too afraid to speak. The strange woman sighed andtook a large gulp from her drink.

"I apologize. The last few days…it's been terrible. I'm looking for someone. A young girl. Perhaps you've seen her. Black wings, black hair, brown eyes. She's an adorable girl." Virginia's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

' _Maybe this is them. Maybe she is-'_ She then noticed the woman pulled a gun from her boot and popped the chamber. She then noticed there were _two_ holsters behind her boots and Virginia was now worried that this stranger was _hunting_ Genny. Her smile dropped from her face almost instantaneously.

"N-N-N-No." Virginia began sweating and nervously spoke. The stranger glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure? It is imperative that I find her." She put the gun back and sighed.

Nope!" Virginia laughed nervously. "Um…well, would you look at the time. It-It's getting pretty late."

"It's an hour past noon." The woman remarked.

"R-Really? Well, I better get my watch fixed." She didn't sip her drink anymore. She chugged what was left and practically sprinted out the door. The strange woman looked confused for a moment before returning to her thoughts and her drink. Virginia pulled out her phone and quickly called Serena.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" She looked up and saw a bright red door in the middle of the jungle. She looked around and she marked an 'X' on the ground with her shoes so she wouldn't miss the area.

"Hello?" Serena answered the phone.

"Serena! Thank God. Grab genny. We need to go _now!"_

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"Please just do as I say. Oh! And grab that weird book. I feel like we need to keep it close. Do you still have that giant diamond? We'll need that too and then get over to Mallow's restaurant as soon as possible."

"V, you're not making any-"

"We don't have time!" Virginia panicked. "Just…Just…Just FUCKING DO IT!" She screamed.

"Alright, Alright. We'll be right there." Serena said and hung up. Virginia was incredibly paranoid. That stranger…she had a gun. Virginia was certain they were going to kill Genny. Innocent little Genny. She sat on the steps and waited with her legs bouncing up and down. After maybe fifteen minutes of waiting, Serena, Genny, and Zelda landed near the restaurant and approached Virginia.

"We're here now, what's going-" Virginia took Genny and grabbed Serena's wrist. "Virginia! Where are we going?"

"Hurry! Hurry!" She ran towards the x mark she left in the dirt. She looked around and saw the red door. Zelda wasn't too far behind and caught up to her daughter shortly after she made it.

"Mother, I'm afraid this is where we must part ways."

"What?! You're…You're leaving?" Zelda panted and tried to catch her breath. "Honey…darling…I…I can…" She took a few more moments to catch her breath.

"Mother, it isn't safe. Genny's in danger. I can't really go over it, but I think this door will bring us to safety. I swear, I'll come back in one piece. Just promise me you won't do anything rash or get into trouble." Virginia kissed her mother's cheeks and gave her an extra tight hug. "I love you so much, mother." Realizing she wouldn't be able to sway her daughter's mind, she lightly smiled and kissed her forehead.

"May Hylia watch over you, Serena, and genny. And may she protect you from danger and trouble." She let her daughter go and with that, the trio ran towards the door, opened it up, and entered. Meanwhile, at Oranguru's home, the strange woman finished her second glass on fruit juice before she looked around. She noticed a small white paper on the ground.

"Excuse me, do you who that young lady was?" She questioned the orangutan. He nodded his head. "I think she…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the other side. She saw four sets of photos; all with Samantha and Genny. "…she lied to me." She quietly said before her fists clenched tight and she immediately stood up and bolted out the door.

"You just signed your death warrant! You hear me!" The woman yelled as loud as she possibly could. Little did she know that Virginia was long gone from the island and Genny was far from her reach.


	27. Break Time

**Chapter 27: Returning the Diamond**

 **AN: Happy new year, everyone. I want to offer my gratitude to those who are still reading. I'm grateful that there are people who still  
enjoy my work. So, this author's note is for me to offer my thanks to all of you. So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.  
**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

"Virginia, where are you taking us?" Serena demanded, but Virginia kept running.

"Just a little further. I swear!" She saw another red door and ran towards it. She stopped in front of it and tried to push it with her back, but it didn't work.

"Here, let me try." Serena pushed with all her might and door actually opened. She saw light emanating from the other side and the three entered the new door. They looked around and it looked quite nice.

"Right, I think we're-"

"You want to tell me what _that_ was all about?" Serna questioned the princess with a hint of anger. "You…cursing at me? What's going on? Why did we need to leave in such a hurry? Who was chasing us? I need answers, V. We…We're a team."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's…I went to my safe space. You know, Oranguru's home."

"Yeah, that space in the middle of the jungle."

"Right. And then there was this woman. She was asking about Genny. At first I thought it was her mother, but she had these guns."

"Guns?"

"I thought she was going to hunt her. So, I ran. I mean, you remember what happened with Gannondorf. What if _she_ is working with _him?"_ Serena thought for a moment.

"It's possible. Better to play it safe."

"Exactly. But now…" Virginia gulped hard. "I've never been here. I don't know where we are and what we're going to do." While the two walked around, out of the corner of Serena's eye, she saw something move.

"What was that?" She asked. Virginia turned around and Genny's grip on Virginia's shirt tightened ever so slightly.

"What was what?" Virginia spoke. "Come on, we need to find someone or some sign that tells us where we are."

"Alright, but I'm telling you I saw something."

"It was probably an animal or something." Virginia reassured her. The two continued walking and then, Serena saw something dash by once again.

"There! There it is again! Did you see it?" Genny whined and her grip tightened once more.

"Serena, you're scaring her. You're also scaring me, so please stop playing these jokes."

"They're not jokes, I-" She paused as she saw something coming right towards them. "Duck!"

"Duck? Serena's there-" Serena tossed her bag aside and pulled Virginia to the side. Genny held on tight, but the strange blur she saw, which now looked like a bat with a sizable bust. Walked up to the bag and Serena ran back for her bag. She managed to grab it before the strange bat could reach it.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She questioned the two with an angered tone.

"This is _my_ bag!" Serena yelled.

"Finders keepers." She sternly stated back.

But you didn't _find_ it; you were going to steal it!"

"Same thing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It is _not_ the same thing!" Both Serena and the strange bat lady were staring darts at each other.

"Um…e-excuse me." Virginia interjected. "Could you tell us where we are? Pretty please?" Virginia batted her eyes to the stranger.

"It'll cost you."

"What?!" Virginia gasped.

"Information can go a long way. Give me something worthwhile."

"Rouge…" A voice spoke up from behind her. She turned around to see a blue animal; about the same height as her except he looked mad.

"Hey now, come on Sonic. I was just teasing."

"Uh huh." He narrowed his eyes and she gulped.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving. Sheesh, can't a girl have a little fun every now and then?" She opened her wings and she began flying away.

"Maybe she's from here." Serena whispered. "That could've been her mom."

"No, it wasn't."

"How do you know?" Serena glanced at Genny and her face was buried in Virginia's shoulder.

"Sorry about that." He apologized and offered a hand. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"Hello, M-Mr. Sonic…s-sir." Virginia nervously said before curtseying in front of him. "My…" She cleared her throat. "My name is Virginia. This is Serena, and this little one is Genny."

"Nice to meet you. Come on, Sally will want to meet you." He motioned for them to follow him and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"…tell me you saw which way he went." Serena said while looking for any kind of sign for him.

"I was hoping _you_ saw him." Virginia quipped and the two sighed.

"Hey!" Sonic called out. "It's-" He stopped and laughed nervously. "I…guess I'm moving too fast for you." Both girls nodded their heads and he began walking with them.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" He questioned.

"We just…appeared here." Virginia answered.

"Really? Just…out of thin air?"

"Mr. Sonic, you _must_ believe us. I swear upon the Hyrule name that I'm-"

"WOAH! Hold it!" He stopped and held out his hands. Genny whimpered while hiding her face and Virginia proceeded to comfort her. "The Hyrule name? So…so that means…are you telling me that _you're_ the daughter of Zelda? You're _that_ Virginia?" Virginia silently nodded her head and Sonic smirked.

"Sally is _definitely_ going to want to meet you." They continued walking towards a house and instead of going to the front door; Sonic led them around to the backyard. Most of them were huddled by the table discussing something. A young rabbit girl was picking flowers while what Virginia could only assume was her mother watched on. Sonic walked up to the larger group.

"…the numbers again." A young woman said with an authoritative tone.

"Shade, I've run the numbers! I don't know where else they'd be!" The fox boy insisted.

"S-Shade, b-be nice to Tails…he's…he's been working so hard and-"

"Cosmo, we _need_ to find them. We checked Eggman's base and they weren't there. Run. Them. Again." She said with a menacing tone. Tails gave a heavy sigh and nodded his head.

"Hey Sally-" He approached a young girl with a wonderful shade of auburn colored hair. She turned around and her expression said she wasn't too thrilled to see Virginia or Serena.

"Who are they? What are they doing here?" She questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Well, the little one is Genny." He pointed to Genny, who was low looking at the chipmunk woman. "That's Serena and this is Virginia."

"Sonic, we're kind of in the middle of something here. It's nice you're making friends, but we _really_ need to find the chaos emeralds. So, could you tell your friends to…I don't know…go away, please?"

"Now Sally…" Sonic approached her and placed an arm around her. "You can't talk to Zelda's daughter like that." Sally's eyes grew big and she quickly turned back to the girls.

"Z-Zelda's…wait…" She thought for a minute before pointing to Virginia. "Virginia…Virginia Hyrule, right?" Again, Virginia nodded her head while Sally covered her nose and mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry. I offer my most sincere apologies. I meant no disrespect. Please forgive me." She fell to her knees and bowed before her. Virginia's face turned a light pink not from blushing, but by embarrassment.

"Um…you…you didn't really disrespect me…could you please…please stand up?" Virginia requested and Sally complied with her order.

"I…sorry." She quickly apologized once more before continuing. "We're in the process of locating some precious gems and we're at each other's throats. It's getting a little testy…" Sally glanced over to the others who were arguing and waiting while the one who called himself Tails stared at a computer looking at numbers.

"Here, why don't we see if Genny wants to play with that little rabbit." Serena took Genny and began walking over to the rabbit woman. The mother glanced over and gave a warm smile.

"Hello." Her cheerful attitude was quite contagious and Serena smiled as well.

"Hi. My name is Serena and this is Genny."

"…hello…" She said quietly.

"Hello, Genny. Would you like to pick flowers with my daughter, Cream?" Genny looked over at the little rabbit girl and then back at the woman before nodding. "Cream!" The woman called out and the most adorable rabbit came running towards her.

"Yes, mommy?" Her voice was incredibly soft and sweet. Her eyes here a light colored brown and her dress was orange with a blue silk ribbon around the collar. Next to her flying by her head was some unusual thing.

"Genny would like to pick flowers with you. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes!" She jumped with joy and clapped her hands.

"Chao chao!" The little thing next to her cheered. Serena set her down and Cream approached her.

"My name is Cream and this is my very best friend, Cheese."

"I'm Genny." Genny said quietly. "Can I play with you?" Cream nodded her head and she ran towards the flowers. Genny ran after her; giggling and happy to have made a new friend.

"She's such a pretty girl." The older rabbit smiled while she watched on.

"Yeah, I bet her parents are worried sick." The woman turned her head with a concerned look.

"She…She's not yours?"

"Well, no. She was travelling with her sister. But then she…um…well, some bad stuff happened and we are trying to find her parents and bring her home." The woman smiled once more and turned back.

"The two of you must have hearts of gold." She smiled while Genny was picking flowers and handing them to Cream. "My name, by the way, is Vanilla."

"It's very nice to meet you, Vanilla." Before Serena could ask any questions, she turned to meet eyes with Virginia and she motioned for her to return.

"I can keep an eye on her if you have other business to attend to." Vanilla suggested to the young woman.

"That'd be great. Thank you so much." She got up and returned to Virginia. "What's up?"

"Apparently, Tails has been tracking what this…thing is. He's noted a whole lot of people who have been killed and he has a theory that they may not actually be dead."

"They're not actually dead? That…That's insane!" Serena blurted out loud enough where most of the people working heard her.

"Who the fuck are they?" The echidna named Shade pointed at them.

"They're friends." Sally replied.

"We have plenty, we don't need more assholes looking for these things."

"Shade, come on." A pink girl walked towards the group and kissed Sonic before embracing him in a hug. "I've missed you." Sonic smiled and glanced back at Shade.

"I'll vouch for them. They're good people." Sonic spoke up.

"How can we trust them?" Another echidna questioned Sonic. His most notable features were the gloves he had on. They were incredible in size with two giant spikes protruding from each glove.

"This is Zelda's kid. You think she'd raise someone to be a thief and a liar?" Sonic pointed at Virginia and everyone's eyes stared at her.

"You…You're…" The pink girl asked.

"Alright, let me give you the run down." Sonic said to the princess. "This is Amy Rose. My darling wife." Amy's cheeks blushed pink and she kissed him again. "You know Sally and me. The two hot heads over there-"

"Fuck you, Sonic!" The echidna yelled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! He yelled back and motioned for Knuckles to turn around and look behind him. Knuckles glanced over to see that Cream and Genny weren't too far from where the rest of the group was. "That guy is Knuckles and the girl is Shade. They are the guardians of the master emerald."

"The master emerald." Virginia repeated. "The most gorgeous jewel in…" Virginia turned to Serena. "We're on Mobius."

"Mobius? Where's that?"

"It's quite far from home. That door…I can't believe we…" She trailed off when she noticed Sonic staring at her. He wasn't mad, but she felt ashamed that she cut into his introductions. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"It's all good. The two over there? The little rabbit is Cream and the little chao flying by her is her best buddy, Cheese. Sitting on the bench is Vanilla, Cream's mother." Sonic turned and pointed to the last two. "Finally, the yellow fox guy is my best friend, Tails. And the girl next to him is Cosmo."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Virginia smiled. "This is Serena. She's my girlfriend." Serena's cheeks turned light pink. "And the little girl over there is Genny."

"What do these chaos emeralds look like?" Serena asked Sonic.

"Hey Tails!" He broke the hug with his wife. Though she had a second of disappointment, she knew better than to hold onto him. "Can you boot up the pictures of the chaos emeralds. Maybe they can help us."

"One second." He replied.

"He's running the numbers." Shade informed the blue hedgehog.

"The numbers can wait, Shade." Tails pulled up the emeralds. "Aright, so these are the chaos emeralds. The power in just _one_ of these emeralds is enough for anyone to conquer planets."

"Hey V…isn't that the diamond Sam gave to you as a present?" Serena whispered pointed to one and Virginia also saw the white diamond projection in the hologram.

"It looks like it." She whispered back. "Mr. Tails…I…I think we may have one in our possession."

"You _stole_ a chaos emerald?!" Shade went ballistic.

"N-No! I-It…It was a gift!" Virginia protested. "Sam…Sam gave it to me. I-I-I didn't know! I swear!"

"A liar and a thief…" Shade shook her head with disapproval. "What evidence do you have that you're even the child of Hyrule? What if that's a lie, too?" She called out. Virginia couldn't think of any way to prove she was indeed Zelda's daughter. She checked her wrist, but the triforce wasn't glowing and therefore, she had no proof otherwise.

"You know what? I think she's telling the truth." Sonic declared and everyone stared at him.

"With no proof? How can you be sure?" Sonic turned to the princess.

"Call it a hunch."

"You and your damn hunches…" Shade growled at him. "One of these days, you're going to get us all killed."

"May I see it?" Tails inquired about the supposed chaos emerald that they had. Virginia turned to Serena and she dug up the strange diamond in her bag and handed it to Virginia.

"There it is." Amy said with awe. Virginia walked towards Tails and handed him the emerald.

"Thank you." He smiled and examined it. "Where did you find this?"

"I didn't find it. Sam…she was going to give it to me, but then…" She drew an imaginary line across her neck.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke in a soft, saddened tone. "May I ask where you _acquired_ this?"

"The Alola Region."

"Alola…" He typed into his computer and thought for a moment. "Let's see, Eggman went through that wormhole with two emeralds and the other five were sucked into the _other_ wormhole." He thought for a moment. "Knuckles, I think we need to head to Earth."

"Why?" He asked.

"If I'm correct, I think the numbers might be a little off."

"I told you!" Shade yelled. "Somebody better pick up the phone, because I fucking called it!" Sally hit Shade's arm and pointed towards Cream; picking flowers with Genny. Shade lowered her head and nodded silently.

"Alright. I think I know what happened." Tails said as he pulled up another hologram, but this looked like a chalkboard. "Originally, I thought that Eggman's experiment failed. I believed he was trying to gain the power of the master emerald to conquer Mobius…"

"And fail, like he always does." Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But, since Virginia…er…Sam…found this in the Alola region, I think Eggman was trying to _send_ the emeralds somewhere."

"Send the emeralds somewhere?" Knuckles questioned. "Who and where would he be sending them to?"

"I don't know…" Tails began thinking again. "But now that I know where this was found…" He put the single chaos emerald in a glass jar. "I think we need to expand the search. I don't believe there are _any_ chaos emeralds anywhere on Mobius."

"I…um…I think I may have that answer too…" Virginia quietly raised her hand and spoke up. "…maybe…" She said in a much quieter tone that before. "Do you still have that book?" She whispered to Serena. She pulled out the book and Serena presented Tails with the book.

"What is that? It looks like…nonsense." Cosmo squinted her eyes and tried to make sense of whatever it was.

"This looks like ancient writing." Tails flipped through the pages. "Hey Shade, come here a second." Shade walked over to the fox and examined the book. "Is this some kind of ancient Marauder language?" She examined the text and shook her head.

"No, but the pictures look kind of cool." She pointed to one that looked like some kind of green being with a few black stick figures bowing to it. "Is it some kind of God?"

"I…I don't know. I think the answer lies in that book…"

"But we need someone to translate it…" Tails murmured while continuing to flip through it. "Virginia, would you mind if I kept this for a little while? I promise I'll give it back in perfect condition. I'd like to try and examine what language it might be."

"We should probably offer the three of them a place to stay. Any takers?" Sally looked back and questioned her friends; no one raised a hand. "Come on, guys…they _gave_ us a chaos emerald. The _least_ we could do is offer them a place to stay."

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Knuckles folded his arms.

"My home was destroyed. _Remember?"_ Sally said through her teeth. "I'm staying with Sonic and Amy. How about you, Tails? You can give her a place to stay and keep examining that dusty, old book."

"Well, the only free room we have is the lab…and I…kind of don't feel comfortable letting her…in there." He pointed towards the little girl and, though Virginia wanted to object, she knew that Genny would probably mess with something she shouldn't and the consequences could be fatal.

"He makes a good point." Sonic chimed in. "Hey, Knucklehead. You have room for three in-"

"No." He sternly stated. "We barely have enough room for us. "You've seen where we live. We couldn't possibly fit anyone else inside."

"Oh no…" Amy scratched the back of her head. "So, where are we going to-" They were interrupted by Cream running back with Genny. The two were carrying a couple floral crowns in their hands.

"We made these for you." She held up the crowns she had and smiled. She set them down and picked up one to place on top of Sonic's head. He knelt down and she set it easily on top of his head. She then moved on to Amy Rose and did the same thing. Genny held one up and placed it on top of Sally's head.

"Hey…Vanilla…" Tails nervously began.

"What are you doing? You can't ask her." Cosmo whispered in protest, but Tails went for it anyway.

"Yes, Tails?" Vanilla tilted her head to the side.

"Your name was Serena, right?" He pointed to the young brunette woman next to Virginia. Serena nodded and he turned back to Vanilla. "Serena, Virginia, and…that little girl need a place to stay for a couple nights. I was wonder if-"

"They can stay with us." Vanilla quietly approached the group.

"Vanilla…" Cosmo said quietly.

"I still have an air mattress and we have plenty of space in the living room. We'd _love_ to have you."

"I…thank you so much." Virginia pulled out her billfold. "How much would you like? I can pay you for a day or two or-"

"Oh nonsense! It will be fun." Vanilla knelt down as her daughter placed a floral crown on top of her mother's head. "Cream, darling. Would you like Genny to spend the night?" Cream's eyes lit up and she gasped, followed by a huge smile.

"Can she? Oh please! Please! Please! Please! Please! I'll be extra good. We can have a sleepover and cook marshmallows, and tell ghost stories…well, maybe not ghost stories…I don't like ghost stories…" Cream's ears drooped from worry and because she was a little scared.

"You know, I don't like ghost stories either." Virginia told the young rabbit girl. "I get scared quite easily." Cream's fears quickly went by the wayside as she giggled and grabbed another crown before running towards Shade. Even though Shade was rather mean to Virginia, she seemed like she really cared for Cream.

"You look really pretty." Cream smiled and Shade smiled back at the child.

"Thank you, Cream. I think it matches my eyes." She blinked multiple times and the two girls laughed. Finally, Genny approached Knuckles and hid her face behind the crown.

"No way. I'm not-"

"Lighten up, Knuckles. They worked really hard on this. Everyone else has one." Shade insisted. "Don't be such a downer." Knuckles groaned with exasperation before kneeling down and Genny put the crown on his head. He face turned bright red from embarrassment, but the girls cheered with joy.

"Yay! That's everyone!" Cream clapped her hands.

"Nuh uh! They don't have one." Genny pointed to Virginia and Serena. Cream's face turned light red from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry." She bowed her head and quickly ran back to the flowers.

"Honey, don't worry." Virginia walked over to her and smiled. "We're not upset."

"Don't you want a crown?" The little rabbit asked and blinked her eyes.

"Oh…" Serena cooed while placing a hand over her heart. Virginia looked up at her and smirked. "What?" Serena questioned. "I mean, just look at her. She's so cute!" Serena gestured to Cream. She had the most adorable smile on her face. Serena knelt down next to Virginia. "We could never be mad at the two of you. You're both so cute." Genny and Cream giggled before getting back to work on their crowns. Virginia stood up and walked back to Vanilla.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Virginia thanked the older woman. "I…there must be some way I can repay you…"

"I can cook dinner. For…For everyone, I mean." Serena mentioned and Virginia's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Oh please. You _must_ let us cook for you. Serena is the best cook in the entire world. She'll make something delicious for you all." Virginia praised her girlfriend.

"Alright, you go into town. Get enough food for everyone, including our Pokémon, and show them what _we_ can do. Meanwhile, I'll stay with Tails and see if I can crack that book. Or at least make some headway." Virginia quietly informed her girlfriend. Serena nodded and turned back towards Sally.

"Could you point me in the direction of town? I'm going to need to buy some food if I'm about to make dinner for you all."

"That sounds wonderful." Vanilla clapped her hands to show approval.

"You might need a pair of hands to help you bring it back. I'll help." Sally suggested and began leading the way.

"Actually, I-"

"If I don't get out of here, I'm going to lose my mind. Please." She insisted to the young lady. Serena smiled and nodded before bringing her Pokémon out.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon…would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asked. The three cheerfully agreed and the group followed Sally towards town. Virginia walked over to Tails, who was now examining the book's pages and pictures.

"What can you tell me about this book? Where did you get it? Do you know what language it is? Is it telling a story of some kind? I'm guessing it's some kind of fairy tale book based on these pictures." Tails spoke without lifting his head.

"I don't know anything on the book. It was a gift from one of my friends, Sophocles. He received it from a merchant a few years ago and it's been sitting on his shelf. I examined the little…symbols, I guess." Virginia peered at the book as well. "It's obvious not any of the standard languages. You know, English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, Japanese…so I thought I'd go a bit further. I don't recognize it as Ancient Greek, Ancient Roman, Sanskrit, Babylonian, Hieroglyphics, Latin, Hebrew, Aramaic…this doesn't even look like Tamil." Virginia explained. "I can't figure out what it says, or even where it's from."

"What about those squiggly line things from…what is it…Johto?"

"Are you referring to Unown?" Virginia questioned the two tailed fox. "These symbols aren't like them ether. That's where I am stumped. I do not know what this language is."

"Well, judging by the pictures on the sides, it looks like some sort of sacrifice to this…what I can only assume is maybe a God of some sort?" Tails scratched his head. "And this photo shows the same being but with planets…or some kind of spell? I don't know…" Tails murmured and continued flipping the page. "Whatever language this is, I am fascinated by it."

"If I weren't so scared, I'd probably be fascinated too." Virginia said just as she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down and the two girls finished the crowns they were working on. Virginia knelt down and felt an ever-so-light touch on the top of her head.

"Now, _you_ have a crown too!" Genny cheered while she and Cream looked around. "Um…where is…" She looked up at Virginia with confusion and worry.

"You mean Serena?" She knelt down and smiled while Genny nodded at her. "Serena is going into town to buy food for us all. She's going to make us a really yummy meal. Hey! I've got an idea! Cream, do you want to meet _my_ friends?"

"Yes please." Cream nodded her head with excitement.

"Alright, but remember, they may look scary, but they're not." She tossed her Poké balls into the air and out popped K-9, Zap, Aqua, and Torch."

"What are they?" Cream cried out before cowering behind Genny.

"They're nice. Watch." Genny walked up to Zap and put her arms around her. Zap cooed and nuzzled against Genny while the others began exploring the area.

"Oh wow." Cosmo exclaimed and she knelt down just as Aqua approached her. With a shaky hand, Cosmo re4ached out and felt Aqua's smooth skin.

"It's…It's like I'm touching water." She quietly told Tails. "Tails, you _must_ try this." Tails knelt down and scratched under her chin. Aqua chirped and practically melted to Tails' touch.

"She's pretty." Tails smiled while he died his hand on his fur and returned to examining the book. Knuckles and Shade were trying to come up with a plan on where they should go first.

"So, Tails thinks they're on Earth. Maybe we should head for one of the other regions." Knuckles suggested.

"Right." Shade nodded. "One was in Alola…so, maybe we should head to Kalos, or Kanto? Egghead might've led a path or knowing his clumsy ass, he probably dropped them all into the ocean." She shook her head with frustration and turned around to see some kind of fire looking animal.

"We shouldn't leave out Johto or maybe even Hoenn." Knuckles murmured before he heard a squeal of joy. He turned around and saw the animal licking Shade's face.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever? Knuckles! Can we keep it? Please?" She laughed while Torch continued licking her face.

"We don't know what that thing is…or what it eats…or where it came from. That fur ball probably belongs to the kid over there." Shade glanced over and sighed with disappointment.

"You know what? I think we should call it off for today." She suggested.

"Are you nuts?!" Knuckles yelled. "We can't-"

"I'm not saying for good. But…we're kind of losing our minds…and, we should take a small break. You know, like an hour or two. Let's just give ourselves a small break to unwind and relax. Come here and say hi." Knuckles growled with frustration and eventually walked over to his girlfriend and the fire Pokémon. Torch quickly ran over to him and started jumping on his legs. For the first time since Virginia arrived, Knuckles actually smiled and gently petted her mane.

"Wow…she's…soft." He made the observation.

"She's cute too!" Shade gushed and laughed when Knuckles got tackled by her. Instead of getting angry, Knuckles began chuckling.

"She's a fighter. I like this one." He sat up and Torch began licking his face. "Hey! Knock it off!" He said with a growl, but Shade smiled.

"Oh you're not going to do anything, you dummy." She joked and sat there while Torch proceeded to lay in his lap and closed her eyes. "Oh…she's taking a little nap." Next was Amy Rose and Sonic. They were sitting on a bench; watching their friends have the time of their lives with Virginia's Pokémon.

"They're all so pretty." Amy smiled.

"I wonder what the fastest Pokémon is." Sonic scratched his head. "I think I heard somewhere there's this…horse? I think it's a horse. I can go a hundred miles an hour or something. But is there anything faster?"

"All you think about is racing." Amy joked with her boyfriend and then noticed a yellow looking Pokémon. "Sonic! Look!" Amy pointed out and hopped up. Jolteon carefully sniffed around and was much more wary than the others.

"Careful, Amy…that one looks like it might attack."

"Oh come on, Sonic…I don't think-" She then noted that it was growling at her. "…um…" Amy gulped hard worried that it might attack. Sonic was getting ready to grab Amy when they heard a voice speak up.

"Zap!" Virginia approached the yellow furred Pokémon. "Zap, play nice. These are our friends. They won't hurt you." She massaged Zap and the electric Pokémon seemed to calm down. "I'm so sorry about Zap." Virginia apologized and turned her head towards the couple. "She's…well, very over protective."

"She wasn't like this when she was playing with Cream and Genny."

"She's taken a liking to Genny and Cream…I don't think _anyone_ could have animosity towards that little girl." Virginia turned back and stopped. "Will you be nice to my new friends?" Zap looked over and walked towards Amy. Amy, now nervous by Zap's aggression towards her a minute ago, hesitated while reaching out to her. She finally placed her hand on the top of Zap's head and she smiled.

"Your fur is so soft." She smiled. Zap smiled back and stepped forward and proceeded to nuzzled against Amy's body. "Sonic, you should try this." The blue hedgehog hopped down and carefully approached Zap. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but then she walked towards him and stopped. Sonic offered a hand and she slowly head-butted it and he carefully massaged her head.

"Hey there…" He chimed quietly. "You're just looking out for your family, aren't ya?" He kept massaging and Zap backed away before rolling onto her back. "You want a belly rub?" He asked and she looked up at him like she were demanding he do as she wanted. He began rubbing her belly and she yipped with joy.

"Look at her, she's not mean." Amy admired how nice she was now. "You're Pokémon really are special."

"It's…it's nothing." Virginia smiled while she watched how happy Zap was to have her belly rubbed. "I…actually happy we are here…away from that woman…" She said the last part much quieter than the first.

"What woman?" Sonic questioned as he picked up on her last remark. Virginia was scared, but she decided to open up to her new friends.

"There was this woman…on Alola. She was tall, and thin, and really scary looking. She had a gun and she was asking questions about Genny…" She gulped hard.

"You think she's a hunter?" Sonic stopped rubbing Zap's belly. She whined for a moment before he looked down and smiled. "Alright, alright." He continued rubbing her and she seemed happy once more.

"I don't know. I just called Serena and we left as soon as we could." Virginia murmured. "But…goodness, I hope Sam didn't have to deal with all this. Finding Genny's parents, trying do understand what's going on, the whole thing with that book, and hunters…" Virginia placed a hand on her head. "My head is killing me." Zap got up and walked over to Virginia. She whimpered as she rubbed up against her leg. Virginia knelt down and kissed Zap's nose. "I'm alright, sweetie. I'm just a little stressed out. Why don't you go play with Amy and Sonic? I'll check on K-9 and then I'll probably take a little nap." Zap didn't leave her side.

"Looks like she doesn't want to leave you right now." Amy noted. "It's alright. She can stay with you. We'll go introduce ourselves to the others."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Virginia winced. She was afraid they might scold her for some reason.

"You're working yourself too hard. Go do…whatever it is you're going to do. I'll get you some aspirin and get the couch ready. Give me, like five minutes." And with that, Sonic got up and started walking away.

"I can't ever thank you enough for your hospitality." Virginia bowed to the pink hedgehog.

"It's no big deal." Amy brushed it off. "Your mom is, like, the coolest queen ever. She invited us to her wedding and she's always been kind to us. Now, it's _our_ turn to repay her."

"Thank you. On behalf of my family…thank you." Virginia looked up and she saw K-9 face to face with Vanilla. "I better check on him." She quickly walked towards her dog and she saw Vanilla was watching while Cream and Genny were rolling a ball to him. He pushed it back with his nose and the girls laughed.

"Hello, Virginia." She smiled and continued brushing his fur. "I hope you don't mind, but your dog…he's so wonderful."

"Hey there K-9…how are you feeling?" She questioned the dog and he barked with happiness.

"I was worried when I first saw him…he just looks so…frightening. But I see that he is just a cuddly little dog who enjoys making new friends."

"That's K-9. He was the first Pokémon I ever helped. And since he was a little growlithe, he's been with me ever since. I don't know what I'd do without him." She walked up to him and carefully ran a hand through his fur. He licked her face and Virginia started laughing.

"He loves you very much. I'm so happy to see that kind of bond between the two of you." Vanilla smiled like only a proud mother could.

"Genny, are you having fun?" Virginia knelt down.

"Uh huh. Cream and me…we like a lot of things!" She exclaimed as she rolled the ball to the rabbit.

"Genny, I'm going to take a little nap, alright? Can you be a good girl and play nice?" Virginia questioned the laguz child. Genny nodded her head while K-9 rolled the ball back to her. "Alright then. I'll just be inside if you need anything." Virginia waved goodbye and looked back at Vanilla.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll be sure to keep them out of trouble." Vanilla waved goodbye and Virginia went inside with Zap in tow. She walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened and sonic motioned for her to enter. The house wasn't very fancy. There were a few doors, a bed that was extended to be bed in the living room, and a small kitchen; it was kind of a cozy little place for maybe a person or two.

"I don't think Sally will mind if you crash on her bed." Sonic motioned to the bed. "Bathroom's to the right, I think Serena and Sally should be back in a few minutes, but here." Sonic handed Virginia a couple pills and a glass of water. Virginia quickly down the pills and finished the glass of water.

"Rest as long as you like. We'll make sure Genny and your Pokémon are safe." Sonic nodded.

"Sonic, is there any…particular reason you are being kind to me?"

"I'll send the bill to Hyrule and they'll pay me back." He shrugged and Virginia stood there, frozen from shock. "I'm kidding, it's just a joke." Sonic held up his hand and chuckled. "Virginia, you're a sweet kid. You're doing something important and Sally, Amy, Tails…we know what you're doing is important. If we can help in any way, just let us know."

"Thank you." She mouthed the words and Sonic shut the door.

"I'll be sure to have Serena wake you up if you're still sleeping when they get back." He smiled once more before shutting the door. Virginia walked to the sink and washed the glass before drying it and setting it by the counter. She then grabbed the blanket that was on top of the bed and crawled underneath it. Zap hopped up and curled up next to Virginia.

"You comfy?" She asked quietly and Zap licked her cheek. "Alright, Zap. Let's take a little nap. Virginia closed her eyes and her electrical friend curled up next to her just before they fell into a deep slumber.


	28. Party of Three

**Chapter 28: Party of Three**

 **AN: hey everyone! Still here, writing to my heart's content. I don't really have anything to add, so I hope you enjoy!**

 *****I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.*****

Virginia was alone in her dream. She couldn't see anyone, but she heard voices.

' _What do you mean she was here?'_ One voice asked and another that sounded like that hunter.

' _She was here. I swear. Look!'_

' _That's…where is she?'_

' _I don't know.'_

' _Well,_ _FIND HER_ _!'_ The other voice screamed.

"…no…no…you can't have her!" Virginia called out to the darkness that surrounded her. "You'll never have her! Do you hear me? Never!" Virginia yelled, but there was no response.

' _What do we do?'_ One of the voices spoke to the other.

' _We'll head to Tellius. I will demand answers from Tibarn and Naesala.'_

"No…but…we were going…" Virginia shook her head and tried to find the people who were talking. "You can't!" Virginia called out.

' _Let's get some rest. We leave at first light.'_ The second voice said.

"No…no…"

"No!" Virginia screamed as she sat up and looked around. Zap sat up and looked around.

"Virginia? Are you alright?" Sally asked while stirring something in a giant bowl. Zap began growling at Sally; ready to attack if Virginia asked her to. "Hey, come on…I'm making you food. Be nice." Sally said while examining a piece of paper she had on the counter.

"Zap, can you go check the other rooms?" Virginia asked qith a sweet tone. Zap hopped off and started searching every room for anyone in the house. Virginia placed a hand on her forehead and she felt her head was wet.

' _Need a plan…need a_ _new_ _plan.'_ Virginia thought as she looked around and took small, quick breaths. Zap returned and hopped back up on Virginia's leg.

"You doing ok?" Sally questioned the princess. "Serena's out back making lunch for the rest of us.

"What about you?"

"She wants me to make…pokemon food?" Sally chuckled lightly. "I've never done it before, so I'm making it from scratch with what we bought. I hope they like it." Virginia looked down at her jolteon.

"Zap, I need…" She opened her arms and Zap walked towards her and Virginia hugged the electrical Pokemon.

"Zap…I'm so scared…" She began crying and Zap whimpered; worried about her friend. She liked her face in an attempt to cheer her up. The front door opened and Sonic quickly ran inside.

"Virginia? I heard you scream. Are you-"

"She's fine. Give us some space." Sally instructed.

"It's ok…" Virginia sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I…um…I-I had a bad…bad dream. But, I think our plans need to change."

"What do you mean?" Sonic took a step forward, but Zap growled once again. "Alright, I'll just…stay over here." Zap stopped growling and nuzzled against Virginia's neck.

"I…I had a dream. I think it was two people…one of them sounded like the lady I saw earlier. She…and someone else…they were going to Tellius."

"Tellius? You're taking her home." Sally said bluntly.

"I was _going_ to, but I think the voices I heard…I think they're going to hurt her. I can't go there. We need to lay low, and stay out of sight." Virginia sniffled and rubbed her eyes again. Zap whimpered and licked her tears. Virginia lightly laughed and hugged her pokemon.

"Thank you, Zap…you're such a sweetie pie." She closed her eyes and hugged the girl.

"Stay on Mobius." Sonic suggested. Virginia and Sally looked at him with confusion.

"What? Sonic-"

"Who else knows that you're here?"

"I…I don't…no one…" Virginia replied quietly.

"Alright, so the two of you are on Mobius and no one knows you're here. I think you'd better stay here and think about a plan. I'll talk to sally about keeping you, Serena, and Genny under wraps. If no one knows you're here, I don't see any reason to let anyone know you're here. Which means you have to play ball, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You got a cell phone on you?"

"Sonic, I-"

"Of course."

"Don't answer it. No matter who calls you. Do. Not. Answer. It."

"Why not?" Virginia sniffled and Sonic walked past her and got a glass of water for her.

"If no one knows where you are, you need to go off the grid. No calls…unless you _want_ to be found." Virginia's eyes lit up and she shook her head.

"N-N-No. I…I'll…I won't answer it."

"Wait a minute!" Sally shouted. "Sonic, _we_ know she's here."

"Who's here?"

"Who's here? Virginia!" She pointed to the princess with the wooden spoon.

"Sally, it's just us…in my home."

"But-" sally paused and quickly realized what Sonic was implying. "…fine." She glared at the blue hedgehog before continuing to stir the bowl.

"Good." He handed her the glass of water and there was a knock on the door.

"Sonic?" Amy called in. "We're back. Have you seen Virginia? Genny's looking for her."

"She's in here. She needed some shuteye. We're coming out." Sonic motioned for her to head out the door. "I'll be in the backyard if you need anything." He walked away and left Virginia alone.

"I…ok…" Virginia gulped as she turned towards Sally.

"Go on." She continued stirring the bowl.

"I'm sorry." Virginia quickly apologized.

"It's not you. Sonic knows how I hate lying." Sally stated with a upset expression on her face. "Go on. Find Genny. I'll be out in a minute or two." Virginia nodded her head before getting out of bed and making her way towards the door. "Zap, come on." Zap leapt off the bed and followed the Hylian princess out the door. Virginia made her way to the backyard and Serena was already cooking for the group.

"Genny!" Virginia called out. "Genny! Where'd you go?" She looked all around while Zap sniffed the ground and lightly barked at Virginia. "Zap, find her." Virginia instructed and with that, Zap ran off away from the house. Virginia sprinted after the pokemon and a few seconds later, Zap was looking up and barking at a large tree.

"Genny! Are you up there?" Virginia called out. She then saw a little girl floating down from the sky.

"…hi…" Genny quietly said while flapping her wings in front of her. "…I miss mommy…"

"I know, honey." Virginia approached her and hugged the little girl. "You're such a brave little girl, you know. I could never do what you've done." Genny remained quiet while genny hugged her a bit tighter. "I'll bring you home, soon. We're just…we're just going to stay here a little while longer. Is that alright?"

"…yeah…" Genny was really missing her parents, but Virginia was determined to bring her home when it was safe. She couldn't go to Tellius; at least not yet. "Serena is making something really yummy. How about we go eat?" Virginia asked the young girl. Without smiling, she looked up and nodded at the princess. "Zap, let's get some grub." She smiled and the electric pokemon barked happily and followed Virginia as she and Genny made their way back to the home of Sonic and Amy. She set Virginia down on a chair and walked over to Serena. Zap yawned and laid down next to Genny. The little girl climbed off the chair and sat next to Genny on the ground. She began petting the jolteon while she watched the others; ready to attack anyone who would come too close to Genny.

"Hey V." Serena said cheerfully. "Sally got a great deal on steaks, so I hope you're hungry." Serena flipped one steak and the grill sizzled. "Mmmm…" Serena closed her eyes and smelled the aroma from the meat. "This is going to be good." Virginia was distracted from the meat. She had always loved Serena's cooking and today was no different. She began salivating while watching her grill.

"Um…Virginia…" Serena tapped her girlfriend with one of her hands.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance and saw Serena point to her chin. Virginia's face turned red as she started wiping her chin; now realizing that she was actually drooling. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." Serena smiled. "It just means at least _someone_ will appreciate my cooking."

"Serena, can we…can we talk in private?" Serena looked at Virginia and she saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Yeah. Give me…give me a minute. I'm almost done." She grabbed a plate and set all the steaks on one and handed it to Virginia before putting the rest on another. "Can you take that to the table?"

"Yes." She turned around and walked towards the table.

"Sally! Did you finish-"

"I think…I think I did it." She hollered back from the open window in the kitchen. A few seconds later, Sally came out with a giant bowl of what looked a lot like dog food.

"Wait, hold on." Serena said as she set the plate down. She grabbed a small amount of the food and, to everyone else's surprise, she put it in her mouth and ate it.

"You…ate dog food." Knuckles looked at her in disgust.

"Sally, it's perfect." She gulped down the food and smiled.

"Your instructions were easy to follow." Sally set the bowl down while Serena set her plate down and brushed her hands together.

"Divide the food and then we'll talk." Serena and Virginia began diving up the food among all seven pokemon. "Now you finish your food and I'll give you all some poke puffs, ok?" The seven pokemon cheered and began eating. Alright, Virginia. Now what d-" Virginia grabbed her arm and she ran past the tree that she found Genny.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned the princess.

"We…We need a new plan."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "What about Genny? We're supposed to-"

"I had a dream. A dream that…I think tells me to stay away from Tellius." Serena blinked a few times before looking over her shoulder where everyone else was.

"If that's what you think, then I'm with you." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I can't ask you to-" Serena lightly knocked on Virginia's head.

"We're a team, remember? If you don't want to head towards Tellius, then we'll figure something else out. But, what's the new plan?"

"I don't know." Virginia looked down with shame. "Maybe…Maybe we can figure out what that book says before we decide." Virginia offered her idea. Serena nodded to show approval of Virginia's idea. She grabbed her hand and turned around. "Wait!" Virginia called out. Serena turned around and Virginia placed her lips against her girlfriend's. After a few seconds, Virginia broke the kiss. "I just…I was scared, before."

"Don't worry." Serena placed a hand on Virginia's head and she embraced her girlfriend. "You can kiss me anytime." Serena's words made Virginia's heart warm and she squeezed her a bit tighter.

"I love you so much, Serena. I…I don't ever want to live without you."

"Virginia, I love you even more than you could love me." Serna broke the hug. "But I also love food, and I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry." Virginia giggled.

"Yes. Let's eat. I haven't had your cooking in…about a day." Serena laughed and kissed Virginia once more.

"You're so adorable." Serena led Virginia back to the area where the others were eating. Obviously, everyone had already started eating and Virginia took an open seat. Serena grabbed two plates of food and took a seat next to her girlfriend. Suddenly, the sound of wings flapping followed by a young girl sitting next to her.

"Hi." Genny smiled and held up her plate. There were steamed carrots and peas, apple slices, and small pieces of meat cut up.

"Looks yummy." She smiled at Genny and looked at her small steak and she lightly gasped with awe. "Oh wow…"

"I hope you like it." Virginia placed her napkin on her lap eloquently. She then began cutting her steak with grace and placed the piece of meat in her mouth. After she swallowed her food, she smiled. "Serena…"

"You like it?" She asked and Virginia nodded.

"You are the best cook in all the worlds." Virginia complimented her.

"Oh good…" Serena said with sarcasm. "I'll just call my mom and-"

"No!" Serena blurted as everyone looked at her. "I…um…sorry…" She apologized. Everyone returned to their conversations and their food.

"You know I was joking, right?" Serena whispered to Virginia.

"We need to stay off the grid." She whispered back.

"What do you mean _off the grid?_ " Serena questioned.

"No one knows we're here. Not mother, not Lusamine, or Professor Burnet, or Professor Kakui…and especially those…hunters. We can't make any calls or do anything to bring attention to ourselves. Give me time to make a plan and then we can go tomorrow." Virginia begged.

"Ok." Serena nodded. "I'll be good." Virginia took up the joking and took Serena hat and ruffled her hair.

"Who's a good girl? You're a good girl. Yes you are. Yes you are." Virginia giggled as she handed her hat back to Serena.

"I could kill you, you know. I could actually kill you." Serena joked and kissed Virginia's cheek. "It's a good thing you're so damn cute." Virginia smiled as Serena continued eating. She looked disappointed while she ate. "What's wrong?" Serena gulped and sighed.

"It's a tad too dry. Damn…" She shook her head with disapproval.

"I think it's perfect." Virginia stated in an attempt to cheer her up. Serena weakly smiled and continued eating her food; Genny also ate her food and was now playing with her fork.

"Genny, we do not play with our utensils." Virginia said while Genny slowly put the fork down.

"Serena, this is amazing!" Shade called out while tearing into another steak.

"It's really delicious." Cosmo said while eating a smaller piece.

"I might need you to come back every week." Amy joked as she finished her steak. "Suh guhd!"

"Amy, come on. Don't talk with your mouth full." Tails cut a piece of his steak and ate it.

"It's settled. Everyone loves your food." Virginia said while dabbing the corners of her mouth with the napkin.

"…it passes." Knuckles nodded his head and took another bite.

"Really, Knuckles? It passes?" Sally questioned him with an irritated tone. "This is probably the best meal I've had in a while." Sally took a bite of her steak and also stuffed a few vegetables in her mouth.

"It's not terrible, but-" Sally punched his arm. "Fine, it's…delicious." Knuckles begrudgingly admitted.

"Well, look at that. He _does_ have a heart." Serena remarked while Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles, please…she was merely joking." Vanilla pleaded. "Do not bring harm to her, please." Knuckles scoffed and continued eating.

"Sorry…" Serena apologized to Vanilla, but she waved her off.

"It's alright. I think your cooking is scrumptious. Thank you for making such a wonderful meal."

"More please!" Cream held up her plate and Cheese flew up and down with joy.

"Honey, if you eat any more, you'll get a tummy ache." Vanillia told the little girl. Cream sighed with disappointment.

"Cream, I'll make a special dessert for us later tonight, sound good?"

"Yes please!" Cream clapped her hand and turned to her mother. "Can Cheese, Genny, and I go play now?"

"Don't go too far." Vanilla smiled. Cream motioned for Genny to come with her and the two ran towards the flowerbed nearby and admired all the different colors.

"Time to make some Poké Puffs." Serena got up and walked towards her bag. "This will only take…twenty minutes, maybe." Serena began mixing and creating a few desserts. Virginia got up and walked towards their Pokemon.

"Alright, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I…I suppose I'll take a stroll around Mobius. It all looks so pretty." She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air before exhaling with a smile on her face. "I'll figure something out." She got up and decided to take a walk.

"Someone should accompany you." Knuckles stood up. "I'll go."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your day." Virginia insisted.

"It's fine. You brought back a chaos emerald, and…what's her name made the meal we just ate. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, Knuckles." Virginia replied. "I'll be sure not to annoy you with questions or comments or saying silly things or-"

"You're fine." He replied tensely.

"Be nice to her." Shade kissed his cheek.

"I wanna come." Genny flapped her wings and flew towards Virginia.

"Serena, do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, go on. After this, I'll go with Vanilla and Cream and check out our room." She smiled. "We'll wait for you there." Serena continued cooking and making Pokemon Puffs for all seven of the pokemon.

"Alright. I'll…I'll see you later." Virginia waved and with that, she, Genny, and Knuckles took a little stroll around the area. Genny wiggled loose and flew beside her new caretaker, while Knuckles followed along slowly.

"You're quite friendly." Virginia stated to the red echidna. Though it was hard to tell, Knuckles was indeed blushing and the distance grew between them.

"Wh-Whatever." He muttered while they walked towards town. About halfway there, she saw some really pretty flowers just off the path towards town. Virginia walked towards the flowers to admire them.

"Virginia! Hold on!" Knuckles ran towards her as she got closer to the flowers. Genny flew by Virginia and stood just above the flowers. She began reaching for one, but Virginia pushed her arm down.

"Genny, we don't pick flowers. We admire them." She sniffed the flower and sighed. "It's smells wonderful." Genny copied what Virginia did and she giggled when she was done.

"Look at you, Genny. You're starting to act like a princess."

"Princess Genny!" She cheered loudly and clapped her hands and saw more flowers further into the forest. "More flowers!" She flapped her wings and went deeper into the forest.

"G-Genny. Hold on! I can't go that fast." She ran as fast as she could, but she was no match for Genny's wings. Genny was gone before she knew it. Virginia stopped running and looked around. "G-Genny?" She called out, but there was no response. Suddenly, Virginia heard a scream coming from a bit deep in the forest. Virginia didn't hesitate as she sprinted towards the sound. She arrived in front of a cave. Genny was whimpering while two bright green lights began glowing inside the dark cave.

"Genny…" Virginia said quietly.

"V…I-I got scared…s-s-sorry…"

"Don't. Move." Virginia quietly ordered the girl as she slowly stepped towards here. "I'm…I'm almost there. Don't _say_ anything. Don't _do_ anything. Just…Just stay there. I'm coming to you." She slowly crept towards her until she was with an arm's reach.

' _Almost there. Just a little more.'_ Virginia thought. But before she could grab her, she felt herself pulled back and thrown in the opposite direction.

"Wha?"

"Answer my questions and your daughter lives." The deep smooth voice said. Virginia looked up and saw what looked like a black and red hedgehog.

' _Does Sonic have a twin?'_ She thought at she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, the bat from before descended from above.

"I looked all around for them. But I haven't-" She paused and smiled as she saw Virginia. "Hey! You're that kid." She turned around and pointed at Genny. "And you're the runt."

"Her name is Genny!" Virginia called out. "What are your names?"

"Honey, I don't give my name to just anyone." The bat girl flapped down and touched the ground.

"But…But I asked…" She realized her mistake. "Would you please tell me your names?" She begged.

"No." The black hedgehog said.

"But I said please!" Virginia protested.

"What is _your_ name?" He asked her.

"Let Genny go and I'll…I'll do whatever you want. Please…don't hurt her." Virginia pleaded.

"SHADOW!" A voice that sounded like Knuckles flew right past her and the black hedgehog seemed to disappear. Knuckles slammed into the side wall of the cave and light poured into the cave. The green eyed thing that Genny saw before was now revealed to be some kind of machine monster thing. Genny screamed as loud as she could and Virginia immediately sprinted towards the girl. The bat girl flapped her wings and stopped in front of Virginia.

"Look kid…it's nothing personal, but-"

"Out of my way." She went into a baseball slide and slid underneath the bat.

"Enemy approaching." The mechanical bot stated as he began to get up. Genny began crying and covered her face. Viginia scooped the girl up, turned around, and sprinted away with genny in her arms.

"V…"

"Not now." She said and they sprinted through the forest.

"Stop." The black hedgehog now appeared in front of her. Virginia yelped and turned around where another black hedgehog appeared. She turned around and that hedgehog was gone.

"Wha…What are you? Look, it…there was a misunderstanding. We were looking at flowers, and we got lost and stumbled on your cave. Please…let us go."

"Where is it?" He asked her.

"What…What are you looking for?" Virginia asked.

"I don't want to fight."

"I…I cannot fight."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot fight. I am not like my sister or my mother."

"Who is your sister and your mother?" He questioned. Virginia shook her head.

"No. I won't answer your question."

"Young lady-"

"Escort us to Vanilla's house. Do that and I shall answer all your questions." The bat girl caught up to them along with the machine and Knuckles.

"Shadow! We're not done!" Knuckles yelled while Genny whimpered.

"We are. I'm taking her to Vanilla's home."

"What?" Knuckles asked with surprise.

"She wants to go there. She'll answer my questions if I escort her. We're going." He began walking past Virginia. "Let's go." Virginia gulped hard, but she lifted Genny and her arm suddenly felt wet. She looked at Genny and through her red eyes, she sniffled and looked up with shame.

"I got scared…" Her voice cracked and her nose was runny. Virginia wiped her nose with her shirt and smiled.

"It's alright, sweetie. We're going to Vanilla's house and then she will talk to us." He said as they began walking towards the road. The sun was starting to set as they approached a small house. He knocked on the door and it opened with Vanilla standing inside.

"Ah. Virginia." She smiled. "Are you back from your walk?"

"Yes, but…I may need to do some laundry and I'll need a new set of clothes. Genny…she had a little accident."

"Oh. Oh dear." Vanilla responded before putting a hand over her mouth. "Well, We'll just need to clean you up." Virginia tried handing her over to Vanilla, but Virginia refused.

"Honey, don't you want to get cleaned up?" She turned to her friend. "Would you mind waiting? I'll give her a bath and get her some clean clothes. _Then_ I promise to speak with you."

"You're just wasting my time." He growled.

"I swear upon my family name, I will return. Please…just wait here."

"If you are lying to me…"

"I assure you, I speak the truth." She entered the house and followed Vanilla.

"Here is the bathroom. The couch also folds out to a bed. If you'd like an actual bed, I could-"

"Thank you, but we'll manage." Virginia said with a smile. She entered the bathroom and started warming up the water. She filled the tub up with enough water followed by scratching at the door. Genny yelped but Virginia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, honey." She opened the door a crack to see her vaporeon at the door. "Genny, Aqua wants to take a bath with you." The child sniffed again; still upset and scared from the events that occurred before nodding. Virginia carefully opened the door enough for Aqua to make her way inside. She leapt into the water and began splashing around. Genny giggled and she started to smile.

"Let's remove your clothes and then we'll start getting cleaned up." Virginia began removing the child's clothing and set them aside. She grabbed the bottle of soap and started washing Genny's body. Aqua gently sprayed water on Genny. She retaliated by splashing Aqua. Virginia was struggling to wash her body while she was playing with vaporeon.

"Genny…come on…hold still. I can't wash you properly." Genny eventually stopped while Virginia started washing her. "Close your eyes." Genny complied with her instructions and Virginia started lathering her hair.

"Aqua, a very gentle water gun, please." She requested. Aqua then began showering Genny with water and she rinsed off all the suds in her hair. Virginia washed her legs and her toes. Genny giggled and laughed while she washed them.

"Are you ticklish?" Virginia smiled and continued washing them. Genny giggled louder and began splashing her. Virginia quickly finished and grabbed a rag. "Deep breath and close your eyes." Virginia instructed. Genny did as she was told and Virginia quickly washed her face and neck. Aqua rinsed all the suds off her face and neck.

"Breathe." Genny whispered and Virginia exhaled and began breathing normally. Virginia finally finished washing her and drying her off with her towel. Virginia wrapped a towel around her body and drained the water. Aqua was disappointed to see the water draining out.

"Sorry, Aqua. Tonight, I'll get you some more water, ok?" Aqua chirped happily as she hopped out and followed Virginia out. Virginia peered out just as Vanilla was about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Perfect timing." The older rabbit woman spoke with cheer. "I found these old clothes Amy gave me. They are too small for her, but they're about Cream's size. Genny looks about the same size as Cream."

"Thank you, Vanilla." Virginia took the clothes and quickly shut the door again. She changed Genny into the outfit and they fit her like a charm. Genny was now donning a plain white t-shirt and white shorts. Though she was barefoot, Virginia wouldn't mind if she were barefoot for a while. She picked up Genny's old clothes and left the bathroom once more.

"I can take those as well." Vanilla insisted.

"You;ve already done so much for us. I can't-"

"It's not a problem. Today is laundry day anyway." Vanilla smiled as she took Genny's outfit and threw it on top of a basket of clothes she had nearby. "Cream has accidents like this, too." Virginia felt a little better, but she was upset tat others were doing everything for her.

"Vanilla…I _must_ repay you somehow. I'll figure something out, but I plan on repaying you."

"You're too kind. If Genny wants to play with Cream, I believe she's waiting for me to start washing the clothes. You can help too, if you'd like." Virginia loved that idea, but there was a knock at the door. Virginia opened it to see Serena and the rest of the pokemon there.

"Virginia, um…I…I think you're wanted …out here." Virginia quickly shuffled inside next to you. "If you need help getting rid of them-"

"No." Virginia shook her head. "I made a promise to them. Take Genny. I need to speak to them." She handed Genny over and was about to open the door., but Torch, her flareon, ran towards the door.

"You want to keep me company?" She asked and she happily barked at Virginia. She opened the door and exited with Torch by her side.

"Took you long enough." The black hedgehog glared at her.

"I kept my promise." Virginia said as she walked away from the house and sat on the ground across from the house just before torch hopped into her lap.

"So…Your name is Virginia." The black hedgehog said as he sat across from her.

"And I believe your name is Shadow. At least, that's what Knuckles called you." The hedgehog remained silent as she closed his eyes.

"Yes. My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. To my left is Rouge and to my right is E-102. He won't hurt you. So long as you tell me _exactly_ what I want." He opened his eyes and glared at the princess. Torch growled at them and started barking at them.

"Tell your dog to shut up."

"Her name is Torch. I will thank you for addressing her as such." Virginia glared back at him.

"where are your manners? You don't want to see Shadow when he's angry." Rouge warned her.

"My full name is Virginia Lynn Hyrule. Second born to the Hyrule kingdom." She said while soothing Torch. Shadow's expression seemed to change instantly.

"I apologize." He said calmly.

"What?!" Rouge gasped. "You…You're apologizing to this…this fucking kid?!"

"Virginia…" E-102 began speaking. "Sister to Samantha. Daughter of Zelda and Samus Aran." There was an ominous pause while Rouge took a step back.

"We are looking for the chaos emeralds. Rouge told me you had one."

"It's with Tails." Virginia informed him. "I received it as a gift from Sam."

"Where did _she_ get it?"

"I don't know." Virginia said while she massaged Torch's neck. Torch smiled while she massaged her neck.

"Where is Eggman?" Shadow interrogated the princess.

"I don't know an…Eggman."

"Maybe Doctor Robotnik?" Rouge suggested, but Virginia shook her head.

"If Tails has one, then I'll speak with him in the morning."

"May I ask a question?" Virginia inquired. No one said anything, so she went forward with her question. "Why do you want the chaos emeralds? Are you trying to take over the world? Or maybe a kingdom…" Virginia gasped and startled torch. "Are you trying to take over Hyrule? I'll never let you!"

"Don't be stupid." Shadow dismissed her question. "Eggman stole them from Mobius. Our goal is to bring them back. If tails has one, then I guess we're going to need to work with him."

"No." Rouge shook her head. "No way am I working with Knucklehead and-"

"And another thing." Virginia interrupted the bat. "Where _is_ Knuckles?" As if on cue, Knuckles stepped towards the three of them.

"Leave her alone." He practically yelled. "You and me. One on one." He put up his fists, but Shadow didn't move.

"We're less than ten yards from Vanilla's house. This is not the time, nor the place." He pointed out.

"Please, Mr. Knuckles. It's alright." Virginia insisted. "I…I believe they were just leaving." Virginia picked torch up and kissed her nose. Torch licked her friend's face and she giggled.

"Looks like the brat wants us to leave." Rouge muttered and she began walking away. "Lovely seeing you, Knuckles. Give my love to that sweetheart, Shade."

"Fuck. You." Knuckled growled.

"Princess Hyrule has told us everything we need to know. Feel free to inform Tails we'll be speaking with him tomorrow." Shadow stood up and began walking away followed by his team. Knuckles was now alone with Virginia.

"Mr. Knuckles…I…no, never mind."

"If you have a question, I suggest you speak your mind. There are no stupid questions."

"do you think everything will be back to normal? I keep hearing about people dying…my sister is among the dead…I just…I don't know…" She closed her eyes and began crying. Torch whimpered and tried consoling her. A few moments passed while Knuckles tried to think of an acceptable answer.

"Yes." He replied as the princess looked up. "We're in a rough patch. There are many deaths in different worlds. We're aware of the many deaths across all worlds. Donkey Kong, Luigi, Princess Lucina, King Geoffrey…the queen of Hyrule, and now, your sister." He stated while Virginia rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears. "I also know that you have a much bigger heart than most. Yes, I do believe there is a way to revive everyone. We _will_ save everyone. Don't lose hope. There's…a lot of people look to you like a beacon…a beacon of hope. If you give up, many others will too. So keep smiling. Your smile could inspire whole armies to fight." She sniffled and started laughing.

"You're not such a mean guy after all." Virginia weakly smiled through her tears.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Knuckles smiled and stood up. "Virginia…" he said before walking away. "Don't stop smiling. Your sister…and your mother…they're always with you. They'd want you to keep going. You're a strong girl. You'll find what you're looking for soon enough." And with that, Knuckles walked away from Virginia and the house.


End file.
